


Doctor Who + Portal Vol. 1

by EaglestarEC



Series: Doctor Who + Portal [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Amnesia, Artificial Intelligence, Corruption, Drinking to Cope, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Experimentation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Parallel Universes, Role Reversal, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Spoilers, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 164,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaglestarEC/pseuds/EaglestarEC
Summary: This is the adventure that follows the tenth Doctor and his best enemy, the Master, through the dark chambers and tedious puzzles of GLaDOS's Aperture Laboratories.





	1. Welcome to Aperture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a joint effort between my girlfriend and I.
> 
> I apologize in advance.

ANNOUNCER:

*Welcome to Aperture Science Laboratories. You have been in cryosleep for—5—years. You will now begin dual testing. Your partner for your entire dual testing course, is on the other side of the wall. Unless of course one of you dies.*

DOCTOR:

~wakes up, getting up immediately and looking around in a confused manner~

MASTER:

Shut uuup... ~rolls over in the cryosleep chamber~

DOCTOR:

~in mid-reach for sonic, recognizes your voice~ no... no, no, don't tell me... please, don't tell me... ~discovers lack of sonic in his pocket and sighs~

MASTER:

~mumbling~ no, I don't want your stupid pears...

DOCTOR:

~chuckles slightly~ well, where are we... any clue, Koschei? ~looks through glass wall~

MASTER:

~rolls over slowly and opens one eye, seeing the Doctor through the glass wall. He pauses, then without a word turns back over~ wake up, Koschei... just another nightmare...

DOCTOR:

~rolls eyes~ Koschei, you're awake. Try pinching yourself or something. Now what is this... "Dual testing"?

MASTER:

~holds his ears and mumbles, continuing to roll until he falls limply onto the white tiled floor in a rumpled heap~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, rolling his eyes~ so, who runs this joint... what do we do now?

MASTER:

~jumps to his feet, staring around at the room fully for the first time~ the... hell?!

DOCTOR:

Ah, there we go. Have a nice cryosleep, Koschei? ~turns to the Master~ apparently we're here for "dual testing"... I haven't the foggiest idea what that entails, however.

MASTER:

~unamused~ I really do prefer you use my name, dream or no dream, confusing unknown facility or no confusing unknown facility.

DOCTOR:

And you're gonna stop me from through the wall? ~looks around, his gaze returning to the Master~ I really don't know where we are, though...

MASTER:

~rolls eyes, annoyed~ me neither, captain obvious.

DOCTOR:

You'd know, sleeping beauty. Now, where to go... No use standing here like vegetables.

MASTER:

You know, I'm glad that wall's there. I forgot how annoying you could be. ~folding arms~

DOCTOR:

Pff... _you're_ glad the wall's there? Think just for a second how much I love that wall right now. Enough of this. Where's whoever's in charge?

ANNOUNCER:

*It's not good science if you have an advantage of comfort,* ~the wall slides down~

DOCTOR:

~looks awkwardly at the Master, unsure of how to respond to the lack of a barrier~

MASTER:

~looks the other way to avoid eye contact, casting him an awkward side glance~

DOCTOR:

Well, I think I can confirm one thing... "Dual testing" is probably not pleasant if this is how they think here.

ANNOUNCER:

*Comfort levels are negative. You may now continue testing.* ~doors open in front of the two Timelords~

DOCTOR:

~casts a final glance at the Master before examining the elevator capsule~

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes and unfolds his arms with an annoyed sigh, briskly stepping through the circular doorway and into the elevator, staring at the wall and setting his jaw~

DOCTOR:

~Thinks, _do I really have to go in there with him?_ Sighs and steps into the elevator as far from the Master as possible~

MASTER:

~the elevator doors close and it moves upward. Sits on the opposite side of the elevator, annoyed at the Doctor but strangely and intensely glad to see his friend again~

DOCTOR:

~awkwardly sits down, feeling weird as the only one standing~ so, ~clears throat~ what do you think "dual testing" means?

MASTER:

Phh, beats me. Didn't it say something about a dual testing "partner"? Or did it say pear...?

DOCTOR:

It said partner... I would've noticed if I was going to be given a pear ~attempts to smile good-humoredly~

MASTER:

~chuckles with a sigh as the elevator stops and the doors open to reveal a circular room with two stands in the middle, each holding a device~

DOCTOR:

~smiling more genuinely, happy to hear a familiar chuckle, stands up and steps into the room~

MASTER:

~walks up to the stands and sees the long-fall boots rested beside each of them~ what are these...? ~reaches for a pair~

DOCTOR:

No clue... I'd scan them, but... ~glances away, unsure of whether revealing the lack of his sonic would give the Master some sort of devious advantage~

MASTER:

But, what? ~takes on a mischievous look~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, an awful churning starting in his stomach as he looks at the Master's grin~ it's gone... My sonic screwdriver wasn't there when I woke up.

MASTER:

Probably long gone by now, didn't that thing say it had been 5 years? ~shrugs and picks up one of the boots~ Using common sense, I'd say these were boots...

DOCTOR:

And your laser? ~examining the boots~

MASTER:

Phh, that thing has been gone for a while now... ~steps into one of the boots awkwardly, tripping over the wire and falling over his own feet~

DOCTOR:

~snickers, putting the boots on and almost falling on top of the Master. Falls next to the Master and hastily jumps back up~

MASTER:

~chuckles, getting to his feet~ these'll take some getting used to...

ANNOUNCER:

*Please acquire the Aperture Science Long-Fall Boots and equip your Aperture Science Portal Gun, or quantum tunneling device. You will then continue to the first dual testing chamber.*

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, shrugging and walking forward to see that two oddly shaped guns lay in front of them~ well, these must be those portal guns...

MASTER:

Portals... I like the sound of that. ~grins~

DOCTOR:

~nervously tries keeping a straight face, not achieving that very well~ let's see how these work. ~picks up a portal gun, shooting at a wall and creating a blue portal~ there's a second trigger... ~makes a portal on the opposite wall and walks through~ interesting...

MASTER:

~fiddles with the device and shoots a portal above the Doctor~ very interesting indeed... ~shoots another underneath him~

DOCTOR:

~falls through with a small noise of alarm, slightly stunned for the first three falls~ alright, very funny... ~grabs the edge of the floor and climbs out of the portal~

MASTER:

~laughs hysterically~ yes, it was very funny. *Please stop wasting valuable testing time.* Alright, fine... ~puts on the other boot and grabs a portal gun~

DOCTOR:

~continues down the hall, looking at a large glowing sign with a bunch of concerning symbols at the bottom and a very large black "01"~ test 1, I suspect...

MASTER:

~follows behind the Doctor, examining the sign as well~ does that mean we have 21 more tests...? ~points to under the big "01" where it says "01/21"~

DOCTOR:

I think it's a bit obvious that it means that there are 21 of these "tests" that we need to get through before we can go home. ~shrugs, turning the corner and looking at what was sure to be the easiest test~

MASTER:

Still, where would we go? ~follows around the corner~ where is home, exactly? ~the test consists of a crater in the floor, all tiles are white, and the opposite platform has the exit~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, thinking about is previous question and shaking his head slightly~ I... I don't know. ~turns to the test chamber, shooting a portal in the bottom of the crater and one above the platform to the door~ is there some sort of a catch...?

MASTER:

I don't know, but I certainly wouldn't prefer falling 500 feet down. ~shoots a portal across the way and under his own feet, falling out beside the door~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master with a slightly different angle as to not run directly into him~ point taken.

ANNOUNCER:

~the door opens and the exit elevator is revealed~ *Please move on to the next test.*

DOCTOR:

~goes toward the elevator, waiting for the Master~ we're actually going to have to do this... together... to get out of here...

MASTER:

~gives a deep, exasperated sigh as he steps into the elevator with the Doctor~ dammit, Doctor... ~hugs him irritably~

DOCTOR:

~surprised, accepts the hug, hugging back after a moment. Sighs~

MASTER:

~lets go and turns away from him awkwardly as the elevator slows to a stop~ *The next test will require cooperation. Fun fact: over 700 humans in this facility have failed this simple act of cooperation.*

DOCTOR:

~glances at the Master, smiling~ well those were _humans_. Bring on the chamber.

MASTER:

~grins back~ I wonder if they think we're humans...

DOCTOR:

They wouldn't be the first. ~chuckles~ if these are as deadly as they insist they're in for a big surprise! Combat skills, it would seem, aren't taught to testing subjects. ~steps out of the elevator~

MASTER:

~excited now, follows the Doctor out. The test is a glass wall separating the two Timelords, with a hallway of blockades that the button on the opposite person's side of the wall deactivates~

DOCTOR:

Seems simple enough, could humans really not cooperate at this level? ~goes to the first button, lowering a wall for the Master~

ANNOUNCER:

*Calculating test subject #453's weight...* ~the Master walks through the opened wall, looking around as if expecting something to happen~

DOCTOR:

Which one of us is number 453? ~looks around, eyebrows furrowed~

MASTER:

You're the one on the button. ~laughs as he steps onto his own button to open the Doctor's door~ *calculating subject #146's weight...*

DOCTOR:

~goes through the door~ guess you have a point! ~goes up to the next button and looks at the dotted line connecting it to what it controls~ nice... so this will bring that platform up to create a floor for you... ~presses button~

MASTER:

*Calculating subject #453's tenacity levels...* ~walks across the platform quickly and looks at the end of the hallway, seeing just one more button~

DOCTOR:

Go ahead and press it, Master. Let's succeed where hundreds have failed once more! ~smiles broadly, knowing he had just used Koschei's "real" name~

MASTER:

~grins and walks on to the button, finding humor in something so simple being difficult for the humans to accomplish~ *Calculating subject #146's tenacity levels... Warning... tenacity levels exceed normality...* ~looks up at a camera on the wall~ I don't care, you know!

DOCTOR:

~continues on, smiling and heading forward~ I wonder if we're going to be in separate elevators this time... ~unsure of feelings toward that subject, continues walking~

MASTER:

~two elevator doors open on each side of the glass. He walks into his own elevator, not sure what to feel on the matter either. The elevator doors close and his elevator goes down instead of up~ *Do not continue subject #146's testing course.*

DOCTOR:

~goes into the elevator, confused as to what the computer meant~

ANNOUNCER:

~in the Doctor's elevator~ *You may continue solo testing now.* ~elevator doors open~

DOCTOR:

~instinctively looks around for Koschei, slightly shaken~ em... computer?

ANNOUNCER:

*Yes, subject #453?*

DOCTOR:

What happened to Ko—subject #146?

ANNOUNCER:

*searching for subject #146... whereabouts unknown.*

DOCTOR:

~his neck hairs stand on end~ what do you mean "whereabouts unknown"? I know how things may seem but I really don't trust that man behind my back!

ANNOUNCER:

*would you like me to search for life signs?*

DOCTOR:

~swallows slightly~ it would help me focus on my testing, yes. ~thinks _let's hope I got this computer's priorities right_ ~

ANNOUNCER:

*searching for subject #146... Life signs negative-positive-negative-positive-negative-negative-negative...* ~trails off, sputtering~

DOCTOR:

Tried to kill him, did they? Or perhaps they don't know what we are... Computer, please just answer me this. Cancel the previous request.

ANNOUNCER:

*cancelling.* ~the Master walks out of the elevator beside the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at him, muttering~ what happened back there?

MASTER:

~rolls eyes~ they tried to incinerate me. They forgot I still had a portal gun. Stupid bastards.

DOCTOR:

~laughs~ alright! Well then, let's get on with this. Oh and computer, check all records for the word "timelord". ~smiles slightly, anticipating the answer~

ANNOUNCER:

*Subjects do not have permission to learn new vocabulary. It would destroy the scientific odds.*

DOCTOR:

No, I don't want a definition I want to know whether it's there. Is the word "timelord" in any of your records!?

ANNOUNCER:

*...* *...no.*

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the Master~ that is all! Ready to test.

MASTER:

~looks confused, then grins and nods knowingly~ yes, on to the test. ~walks out and sees the crushers and deadly water in the next test, eyes wide with interest~

DOCTOR:

~sees the same scene, instantly looking around for a way to disable the crushers~

MASTER:

~sees the laser in the middle of the room and smiles~ I like this test.

DOCTOR:

~shrinks back slightly by instinct, but tries to hide it; sees the cube~ I bet that redirects the laser ~cringes inwardly, trying not to think of his need to trust the Master with a laser in a room full of deadly spike-plates~

MASTER:

~squints, seeing laser ports in different corners of the room; grins and grabs the cube, walking slowly over to the laser and using the cube to redirect it to one of the ports~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the other laser port as one spike plate retreats~ but there's only one laser... We'd have to let one go to get the other.

MASTER:

There's two platforms, ~points at the small glass square elevated from the water, with a space between it and the next small glass square beside the still-moving crusher~

DOCTOR:

So... that means I go up there and have you determine whether I get out of here wounded, burned, or okay ~sighs~ well here I go. ~goes under the still crusher and stands right next to the moving one and looks over at the Master~

MASTER:

~can't suppress a little smile at the Doctor's words as he moves the beam over the Doctor, scarily close, but barely missing him. He puts the laser in the other port and the crusher closest to the Doctor lifts up~

DOCTOR:

~flinches at the closeness of the laser and runs across the rest of the way. Enters the glass room, setting up the first portal, looking around and sighing as he goes back under the stilled crusher and next to the other one~ Ko- ~thinks about the position he's in~ Master! I need to get back through to get you to the exit!

MASTER:

Alrighty! ~moves the cube away from the laser and turns the direction of the output before putting the laser through the avoid burning anyone; the second crusher lifts up~

DOCTOR:

~smiles with a sense of relief as he runs around to the Master and shoots a portal into the ground between them~

MASTER:

~throws the cube into the water, enjoying watching it disintegrate before jumping into the portal to the exit~

DOCTOR:

~jumps through after the Master, smiling as they approach the exit~

MASTER:

~sighs~ if only we weren't trying to escape... that room would be a lovely place to live, you know.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles nervously, the thought of living with the Master in a room full of spike plates and lasers making a shiver go up his spine~

MASTER:

Next test! ~grins as he steps into the elevator~

DOCTOR:

~steps into the elevator as well~

MASTER:

~the doors open [to a test with a vertical maze of platforms behind a glass wall with one entrance; there are two floor buttons outside of it, one to move the platforms up and another to move them down]~ this one is interesting as well... Hey, look, there's a laser too! ~grinning~

DOCTOR:

Yay... ~looks at the Master, hoping he can trust him~

MASTER:

~sees doubt in the Doctor, shoving him playfully~ fine, I'll go in the maze of death and you get to play with the laser, mkay?

DOCTOR:

~smiles~ alright. Allons-y! ~picks up a cube to lower the first platform barrier, relieved his life isn't dependent on the Master's mood at the very moment~

MASTER:

~shoots a portal to get into the maze, having absolutely no idea where he needs to go~ I think there's a cube to redirect the laser somewhere in here... ~tries to look around the platform he's standing on~

DOCTOR:

~looking at the maze he spots the cube on a higher platform~ it's up there! ~points the laser at it, accidentally redirecting it less than an inch away from himself~ that... was close.

MASTER:

Calm down, Doctor! ~annoyed~ don't make it your own fault you get burned... Can you step on one of those buttons to bring these platforms down, so I can get to it? We can't use it if there's glass in the way.

DOCTOR:

~nods, setting the block down next to the laser and stepping on the button~ I don't know whose fault I'd rather it be.

MASTER:

~chuckles and scales the now reachable platform, running across the open space and leaping down two platforms, landing on his feet~ where is it now?

DOCTOR:

Up and to the right—I mean forward

MASTER:

This way? ~points up and to his own left~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, I'd point the laser again but searing appendages off is not the best idea... what is this, our fourth chamber out of 21?

MASTER:

Yeah, I think so. ~annoyed sigh~ it seems like a long time already! Hey, can you bring this platform up?

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~points the laser at the port for that platform to raise it, stepping off his button~

MASTER:

~jumps over the last platform, picking up the laser cube and leaping out of the opening in the glass. Falls straight down into the dip, the long-fall boots hissing as he hits the ground~

DOCTOR:

I'm going to point this thing near you... ~points the laser close to the Master, being careful not to hurt him~

MASTER:

~leans backwards to avoid touching the beam~ why exactly?

DOCTOR:

So you can use the cube. I assume you saw something you needed it for.

MASTER:

~rolls eyes~ so we can redirect the laser into the port that opens the door.

DOCTOR:

Riiight... ~awkwardly moves the cube out of the beam~

MASTER:

~shoots portals to get out of the dip, bringing the cube along. He places it under the laser and arranges the second cube to direct it to the port beside the door, opening it~

DOCTOR:

Okay, let's say you do the lasers from now on. There's a reason I did swords rather than guns on my travels ~gestures to the scorch marks on the wall from his attempts with the laser~ no aim.

MASTER:

~laughs~ do you remember when I almost set your hair on fire?

DOCTOR:

Yeah ~laughs~ to be honest, I wasn't sure that was a mistake! Such a narrow, discomforting miss could've easily been your intention!

MASTER:

~craftily grins~ perhaps... ~steps into the elevator and the computer speaks, in a different voice, before the doors open~ *and now... the fun begins.*

DOCTOR:

Um... who is this? ~steps into the elevator, eyes darting around anxiously~

GLaDOS:

*Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. Nice to meet you, Theta Sigma and Koschei Oakdown.*

DOCTOR:

~flinches at the mention of their real names~ um... nice to meet you too...?

MASTER:

~furrows his brow, untrusting of the new voice~ what do you want?

DOCTOR:

And, I'd like to know, who exactly are you? You told me what you are or I guess what your name is but who are you to us?

GLaDOS:

*Oh I'm just the one who oversees all the testing. I've quite missed the morality of humans; it's wonderful to have them back.*

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, glancing at the Master~

MASTER:

~is grinning~ now _this_ one I can understand, ~points to the video camera~

DOCTOR:

Well, Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, is there anything shorter we can call you?

GLaDOS:

*Just call me GLaDOS. Or TestMaster...I like that too.*

DOCTOR:

~bursts out laughing, looking at the Master and the camera~

MASTER:

~tries to keep himself from laughing as well, slightly annoyed by this "GLaDOS" thing~

DOCTOR:

I think I'll just call you GLaDOS... "TestMaster" could get... confusing. ~still snickering~

MASTER:

~gives the Doctor a sidelong glare~ yes... I'll do the same. ~annoyed sigh~

DOCTOR:

So, to the next test then? Test 5 I believe...

MASTER:

~unamused look~ yes. Next test.

GLaDOS:

*Wait a minute.* ~the elevator stops~

DOCTOR:

~confused~ what is it?

GLaDOS:

*You two have different thought processes than any of the other test subjects. I'd say you were both a different species.*

DOCTOR:

~smiles~ a _smart AI_. Check logs of conversation with the other AI.

GLaDOS:

*You think I came to conclusions without assessing data? That wouldn't be science.*

DOCTOR:

~smiles broader~ there's not much more brilliant than a sentient computer. Yes, we're alien. Timelord.

GLaDOS:

*Timelord... No other AI has heard of or seen one of these from what I've gathered... and I assume you think you have an advantage because no one here knows who you are?*

DOCTOR:

Well, I know there's one thing we're better at than humans.

GLaDOS:

*Hm? Enlighten me.* ~in a mocking tone~

DOCTOR:

2\. Thinking and not dying.

GLaDOS:

*You forgot one—cooperating.*

DOCTOR:

Well that's your call to make. I only made species-based comments that were defined fact.

GLaDOS:

*Doesn't thinking help along not dying?*

MASTER:

~leans against the wall of the elevator, staring at a scratch on the wall in boredom~

DOCTOR:  
I suppose it does... where is this conversation going, exactly?

GLaDOS:

*I don't know. But I know where the elevator's going,* ~the elevator starts moving downward rapidly~

DOCTOR:

~gives a surprised shout, wishing there was something to grip~

MASTER:

~smiles with glee at the thrilling feeling of his stomach churning, like on a roller coaster~

DOCTOR:

~looks around, hoping there would be a number visible through the glass walls—no such luck, he'd just have to wait to find out where they stop~

ENVIRONMENT I GUESS:

~the elevator slows only slightly before stopping to avoid shattering to pieces. The doors take a moment to open, and a thin "ding" sounds when they do~

DOCTOR:

~gets up after falling from the sudden halt, and steps out of the elevator~

MASTER:

~walks out after him, looking ruffled but definitely not bored anymore. They step out into a round room with a long white robot with a yellow eye suspended from the ceiling, cords falling around its sides in clusters~

DOCTOR:

~unsure of this robot, adopts a casually defensive position as he looks at the "face"~

GLaDOS:

*Why hello, little Timelords.*

DOCTOR:

~relaxes stance slightly~ hello... GLaDOS...

MASTER:

~narrows his eyes~ little?

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Koschei, hoping he won't start a fight with this "TestMaster"~

MASTER:

~sees the Doctor staring at him and quiets down, still a bit miffed~ *Oh, I presume this was the tenacious one.* ~she turns to the Master~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, then GLaDOS, hoping he won't be incinerated again despite the fact that he'd probably escape again anyway~

MASTER:

~glares back at her~ Yes, and I survived your incinerator. I assumed it was easy to get out of because it was planned to only incinerate humans? ~folds arms~

GLaDOS:

*We _can_ make arrangements for you to be incinerated in person,*

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, voice coming in a whisper~ not again... not another. ~looks up at GLaDOS angrily~

GLaDOS:

*Or maybe I could just filter neurotoxin into the room; kill you both. Two for the price of one.*

DOCTOR:

GLaDOS... you must not know who you're dealing with. ~glances at the Master then back to GLaDOS~ I'd bet we have more blood on our hands than you your whole robotic self!

GLaDOS:

*Then your execution would have a good incentive.*

DOCTOR:

Go ahead and pretend that's your intention... But there is one half-robotic creature I know that I can't exactly understand... maybe if you knew who I was talking about you could explain... For science.

GLaDOS:

*The longer you take to give me a reason to spare both your lives the less I am interested in saving you. Get on with it.*

DOCTOR:

You never said you wanted a reason... Alright. Despite those who have died we've saved twice as many ~looks at the Master, knowing "we" was a stretch~ and we are the last of our kind; the only two Timelords left in existence.

GLaDOS:

*Actually, that is a pretty good reason. For science... Also, it would be very valuable to have the last two of a species. So many experiments to be had...*

MASTER:

~glares at GLaDOS, obviously not liking the sound of being "valuable property"~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles at the Master's displeased expression~ yes, I bet you'll find any results interesting... We're not at all like humans... 'Cept for the appearance and basic structure... We do have two hearts but that's actually one of the only physical differences. ~shuts up, realizing he had been rambling on~

GLaDOS:

*Don't push your luck.*

MASTER:

~walks back to the elevator and gets in quickly, all too eager to go someplace other than this annoying white robot~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master in, keeping an eye on GLaDOS~

GLaDOS:

~she seems as close to grinning as her expressionless face can get, turning around as the elevator doors close and it zips upward~

DOCTOR:

~mutters~ and I thought the Master would be the most of my troubles...

MASTER:

What was that?

DOCTOR:

~sigh~ nothing, Koschei. I was talking to myself... I wonder what our next test will be?

MASTER:

Hm, I swear I heard my name... ~elevator comes to a stop and the doors open to reveal a room with two platforms, each holding a cylindrical glass chamber big enough for a single person~

DOCTOR:

~goes up to the chamber on the right, examining it and glancing at the Master, once again unsure of how he feels toward the situation~

GLaDOS:

*It is testing protocol that all new species that we encounter are scanned and properly filed. Please step into the chamber.* ~the Master untrustingly glances around the room, hesitant on stepping inside the scanner~

DOCTOR:

Ehm... I suppose it's useless protesting... No doubt there's another less voluntary way to do this... ~looks over at the Master and then at the chambers, hesitantly stepping into the one he was examining~

MASTER:  
~steps into the other chamber, mumbling. The doors close and a simple light runs up and down the circular walls a few times, turning off and the doors reopen~ *Thank you, you may continue on to begin testing again.*

DOCTOR:

~gets out, looking over at the Master again~ could've been much worse...

MASTER:

~shrugs, stepping out~ kinda disappointed there were no lasers, though.

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes, sighing~ so, which way to the next test?

GLaDOS:

~doors open to reveal another elevator~ *You know, I've been looking over these scan results. They say the both of you are idiots.*

DOCTOR:

~grunts in disapproval, then smiles slightly~ we'll show you just how idiotic we are... ~determined, strides toward the elevator, waiting for the Master before going in~

MASTER:

~glowering, steps in after the Doctor~ I liked it better when this AI wasn't here. ~a crash sounds in the distance, the elevator shuddering shortly after~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, shrugging at the distant explosion. Smiles slightly~ things could be going worse... We could have both been incinerated.

GLaDOS:

*Oh, sounds like one of the other test subjects deciding to be a complete imbecile. I'll be right back.*

MASTER:

~whispers~ good riddance.

DOCTOR:

~standing in the elevator~ what now? How long 'til she gets back?

MASTER:

Not sure. That was a pretty forceful explosion... ~leans back on the wall and examines his portal gun~

DOCTOR:

~sighs~ so we just wait here, then...?

MASTER:

I guess. ~pushes a button on the gun and the prongs light up at the ends, expanding slightly~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the gun~ what would expanding those help?

MASTER:

We can't exactly find out in the elevator, can we? ~pushes the button and the prongs go back again~

DOCTOR:

No, I suppose not. ~kicks at the ground in boredom~ any idea what to do in the meantime?

MASTER:

~the elevator starts moving again, and the lights get brighter as if power is returning~ well, looks like we won't be bored for long. ~elevator doors open, revealing a sign that says "01", then "01/26"~

DOCTOR:

~steps out, looking at the sign in disbelief~ Koschei... looks like we'll be here a while...

MASTER:

Hm? ~looks at the sign~ what?! Extra tests?!

DOCTOR:

~sigh~ well... I don't suppose there is any legal form of protest that could stop this. ~looks around, awaiting GLaDOS's annoying comments and passage to the next test~

GLaDOS:

~beeping~ *Oh there you are. The elevator started moving on its own...Wait, those are the wrong tests...* ~long pause~ *I can't get the elevator to move back up, so you'll just have to get through these tests first. On the bright side it will give me more time to work on correct testing course... Oh and, thought you might want to know, in this course we were testing how long the average human could survive. Good luck.*

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master with an odd grin~ do we get to know if any _humans_ survived this course? *So far... Well, it'd be a grand total of... one.*

MASTER:

~doesn't smile, thinking over all the hazards they'd encountered, preferring not to be in a test where they're deliberately trying to have him killed~

DOCTOR:

Well, if a human can do it a Timelord can do it better. Besides, I've had experience with ~glances slyly at the Master~ dodging lasers.

MASTER:

~grins at the mention of lasers~ I have a feeling you'll be doing a lot of laser dodging in this course...

DOCTOR:

Maybe it'll be nice to have someone else shooting them at me for a change! ~smiling, begins walking to the "first" test~

MASTER:

It's nice to be shot at with lasers? ~follows~ well, haven't _you_ changed... ~the test is a row of about 10 crushers, which slowly retract then quickly smash downward in unison; the floor is coated in orange goo~

DOCTOR:

Okay... ~examines the orange coating, mumbling to himself~ hmm... might be... That'd be a bit convenient though... Wasn't built to be impossible... Running again... Never change.

MASTER:

Always the running... ~steps forward and pokes the orange goo with his foot, it carrying his boot forward slightly and causing him to lose his balance, falling to the floor~

DOCTOR:

~awkwardly offers a hand to help the Master up~ we can probably get across in time if we run at the right time...

MASTER:

~gets up on his own, wiping some orange goo off his foot, and it sticks to his hand~ what IS this stuff? ~shakes his hand to try and get rid of it~

DOCTOR:

Some sort of propulsion mechanism, I think... ~observes the rate at which the spike plates move~ we should be able to get across by running on it.

MASTER:

~sigh~ I don't like it, but alright. Who goes first? ~grins~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, glancing at the Master's expression before focusing on the plates, staring at them for a moment before running across, barely making it~

MASTER:

~looks up at the crushers intently, planning carefully. He sprints and slides past for the last yard or so, sitting up and brushing himself off~ well that was interesting. Let's get these tests over with... ~walks over to the exit door~

DOCTOR:

~follows~ I wonder if there are any other materials like that...

ENVIRONMENT:

~the next test: a bottomless pit (same set up as very first test except for no white panels) and a button on the close side, connecting to a pipe in the ceiling with blue splatters around the edges~

DOCTOR:

Well... I suppose we hit the button and find out what happens. Wait, shouldn't we be told what this stuff does before we're told to use it? ~looks around as if some sign must be somewhere~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there's a poster that reads: " _DID YOU KNOW?_...Repulsion Gel was Aperture's first attempt to create a dietetic pudding substitute?" and in smaller print: "It's _true._ The gel was a sweeter, slightly less non-toxic form of fiberglass insulation that causes subsequently-ingested food items to bounce off the lining of a dieter's distended stomach and out his or her mouth! (For various reasons, this product was pulled from shelves.)"~

DOCTOR:

Well, there it is ~shudders slightly~ something tells me the faster we get out of here the better...  Well, at least we know what it does now... We're expected to bounce across ~gives a look of disgust~

MASTER:

What's wrong, not up for a little bouncing? ~pushes the button and blue gel splatters down~

DOCTOR:

Not the most dignified activity, is it? ~looks at the gel then at Koschei, not able to stop himself from thinking about how little dignity he had when it came to the Master~

MASTER:

Dignity? ~laughs~ that doesn't seem like the most important thing right now! ~hops on the gel and jumps up and down continually, glancing at the Doctor~ come on, it's not too hard. You of all people find it hard to act childish for a change?

DOCTOR:

~laughs, jumping down and hopping on the gel~ you've got a point, as usual!

MASTER:

~crouches, stopping the bounce; takes a running jump and clears the chasm~ come on Doctor, we have results to unbalance.

DOCTOR:

~smiles, doing the same and joining that Master on the other side~ I wonder who that one human was...

MASTER:

~Shrugs~ how should I know? Ask that "GLaDOS" thing, it would know.

GLaDOS:

*Are you always this rude, or are you just trying extra hard today?*

DOCTOR:

No, he's always like this. Who was that one human, though? They must've been extraordinary... for a human.

GLaDOS:

*Extraordinary is not what I'd call it. More like an idiotic, mute monster of a human.*

DOCTOR:

~stops any movement, startled by GLaDOS's response~ mind if I ask exactly what this person did to make that your opinion?

GLaDOS:

*Well, first she murdered me. And then she put a complete idiot in charge and the complete idiot put me in a potato and almost blew up the—why am I telling you this? Continue testing.*

DOCTOR:

~turns and walks to the next test, distracted by the conversation, muttering to himself~ there must've been a reason...The way she acts... whose fault... murdered? ....not dead...

MASTER:

~shoves him~ you're thinking out loud again. You gotta stop doing that.

DOCTOR:

~looks up, startled~ right... sorry.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the test is a square room with other hallways and rooms attached to it (details later); two floor buttons a few yards away from the elevator~

MASTER:

~strides forward toward one of the buttons, stepping on it with interest; the sound of something moving echoes from further into the test~

DOCTOR:

~looks into the test with a level of curiosity~ the elevator's right there... we should just go. ~smiles, knowing neither of them were leaving without knowing why the room was even there~

MASTER:

~shakes his head~ knowing how that AI works, it's either complicated to confuse humans into thinking there's something more, or too simple because it really isn't... ~shakes his head as if to dislodge a thought~ damned robot is confusing me...

DOCTOR:

~chuckles~ oh come on, you know you want to know what's in here! ~steps on the other button experimentally~

MASTER:

Of course I do! Can you go check to see what this button is doing? I'll step on it a few times and you can tell me if you see anything changing throughout the test.

DOCTOR:

Course I can! ~excitedly chooses a hallway at random and runs down it with a sense of freedom he had missed since they started being forced through these tests~

MASTER:

~steps on the button, waiting for a bit as he hears the sound~ anything? ~steps on it three more times, grinning to himself~

DOCTOR:

I think I'm getting closer to whatever it is, the sound's louder. Let's hope this wasn't a bad idea!

MASTER:

~pushes it again~ seeing anything yet?

DOCTOR:

No—wait... ~turns corner, seeing an opening to a sturdy enough looking path with a railing~ yes! Is there a block anywhere near you!? We have to keep that button down!

MASTER:

What did you find? ~looks around at the barren room~ um, no there's nothing here... ~pauses for a moment to think~ wait no I might have an idea, stay there...

DOCTOR:

~paces in a small circle~ what are you doing!?

MASTER:

~reaches down to the bottom of his boots and pulls off a mixture of blue and orange gel, sticking it in between the button, acting sort of like a glue to hold the button down~ I'm not sure if it'll work...

DOCTOR:

It only needs to be down long enough for us both to get through. Come on! ~turns to look down the hallway he came from, waiting for the Master~

MASTER:

~turns around the corner, looking behind his shoulder before following the Doctor out. The panels snap shut behind them and everything goes dark~


	2. Rick the Adventure Sphere

DOCTOR:

~his smile quickly fades to a frown~ Koschei? ~his mind goes through every possible outcome of the situation and tries to keep himself calm as he awaits reassurance~

MASTER:

Right here, calm down it's just a little darkness... ~a gravelly, robotic voice is heard in the distance, humming a dramatic tune~

DOCTOR:

It's not the darkness I'm afraid of... Nor that sound—hold up, what is that sound? ~looks around in attempt to see whatever was making the humming noise~

MASTER:

~a little green light behind them starts to get slowly brighter and the tune becomes a bit louder. The light sometimes stops and spins around or nods side to side~ well then what _are_ you afraid of? ~smiles~

DOCTOR:

~blushes slightly, trying to avoid the Master's question~ what _is_ that thing? ~trying not to overdo sounding curious~

VOICE:

*Dun, dundun, da dum da dun, dun...* ~the light becomes recognizable as a green robotic eye, and it stops about a meter away from the Timelords~ *oi, what's a couple of test subjects like yourselves doing outside the tests? Ya looking for some adventure?* ~it says in an Australian accent~

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly~ I guess we are! And you might be the first kindly robot we've ever seen here. However... it would be nice to be able to see... ~instinctively glances over his shoulder, realizing the gesture too late to stop himself~

MASTER:

~returns the glance with a sly grin~

PERSONALITY CORE:

*Oh sure, sure; here let me turn me flashlight on.* ~a wider beam of light illuminates the outline of the walls and reveals the pathway in front of them~ *So where you two humans off to?*

DOCTOR:

~tries not to look discomforted, focusing his eyes on the robot in front of them~ well... we aren't exactly humans but we're off to anywhere that's not a test chamber. Honestly no plan here.

PERSONALITY CORE:

*I like your spirit!* ~chuckles~ *Well then, follow me not exactly humans, into the deep unknown!*

MASTER:

~looks around curiously to see if there are any white surfaces~ so we're just going to trust another AI? Remember where that got us last time? Doing extra tests, more deadly ones at that.

DOCTOR:

A, we had no choice and B, give me a better option... Why don't we just ask it for its relation towards GLaDOS? ~turns to the robot~ so, what _do_ you think of GLaDOS?

PERSONALITY CORE:

*Oh Her? She's insane if you ask me. But us cores don't know much about the testing, nor do we get any say in what goes on in this facility. Unless you're the human caretaker. The last core to have that job ended up being cast into space!* ~laughs~ *heh, what an idiot.*

DOCTOR:

~eyes widen, connecting things~ idiot... The extraordinary human trusted a core whom was considered the caretaker... Well then what kind of core are you... If that was the caretaker every core has a name and/or rank.

PERSONALITY CORE:

*You can call me Rick. I just oversee the upkeep of the stuff outside the tests.*

DOCTOR:

See Master? No reason for him to mislead us. ~still wishing the Master would step into the light, continues talking~ well, Rick, anywhere interesting to go?

RICK:

*There's a whoole list! The turret production... the incinerator pit... the old mainframe room... oh and choir practice is interesting to watch. Not many test subjects get to listen in.*

MASTER:

~shrugs~ I didn't say he was going to mislead us. I wonder if GLaDOS knows we're here?

DOCTOR:

Probably... the old mainframe? What made there have to be a _new_ mainframe? ~looks at Rick, hoping for more info regarding GLaDOS and this human~

RICK:

*It was blasted to bits, on fire and everything. I saw it with my own eye.*

MASTER:

~looks excited~ can we go check it out?

DOCTOR:

Sounds like an excellent first destination! I wonder why it blew up like that...

RICK:

*Well I don't know, I was stuck on the mainframe for half the time. Ah, here we go.* ~they reach an old, small elevator with cracked glass walls~ *This'll take you guys down. I'll meet you there!* ~he rolls off, humming the dramatic tune once again~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the elevator, shrugging but growing discomforted as the core's light left his view~ right... Well, let's go.

MASTER:

~steps into the elevator, examining the controls. He takes notice of the Doctor's discomfort, stifling a chuckle. Pushes a button and the elevator shudders, moving downward slowly~

DOCTOR:

~attempting to disguise discomfort as aggravation~ can't this thing go any faster? ~eyes dart around at the hardly visible walls that force the Master's close proximity, tapping his foot in impatience~

MASTER:

It's in very poor condition, if it goes any faster it might split. And while that would be exciting, I have no idea how far down this shaft goes—and I'd rather not find out the hard way. ~snickers~ you'll actually have to be patient for once, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~sighs, making sure he's as far as possible from the Master in this small space and trying to be nonchalant about it~ fine... ~sits down, watching the faint shapes of pathways as they pass~

MASTER:

~looks down at the Doctor, occasionally glancing at interesting things as they pass. They elevator gets painfully quiet and he starts to get a headache, his head pounding; he placidly rubs his temples and focuses on looking straight ahead, with the occasional wince~

DOCTOR:

You alright? ~looks up worriedly, considering getting up to try and help his "friend"~

MASTER:

It's fine, just a bit of a headache. It'll go away after I get moving again. ~leans back on the wall, staring down at his boots nonchalantly~

DOCTOR:

~slowly starts to get up~ it doesn't seem like you're fine...

MASTER:

~sighs irritably~ you gotta stop worrying about people all the time.

DOCTOR:

When I stop worrying about people who'll ever worry about ~glances down, avoiding looking at the Master~ about people like you?

MASTER:

~a bit surprised, looks down at the Doctor, then sighs again~ I can worry about myself.

DOCTOR:

Will that really ever be enough to help? Because from what I've seen you need help from time to time like everyone else... Whether or not you want it. ~voice remains quiet and eyes focused on the floor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator creaks to a stop and the doors slowly open to reveal a round room like the one GLaDOS was in, only slightly overgrown and covered in white gel splatters, as well as plentiful scorch marks~

DOCTOR:

~stands up silently, looking at the Master then the room~

MASTER:

~walks out, slightly relieved that the conversation was broken. Looks around curiously~ looks like something pretty important happened here... ~walks over to a pile of broken metal with vines growing around it, reaching in to push aside the scraps~

DOCTOR:

Yeah... Hey, where's that Rick fellow? He said he'd meet us here... ~looks at the white walls of the room~ bet the test subject used those...

RICK:

*Hah!* ~the Master jumps back as Rick appears out of the foliage beside him, chuckling~ *Didn't see me coming, _did_ ya?*

MASTER:

~folds his arms and glares at the core~

DOCTOR:

~laughs~ well, that answers that question! So... that test subject had something to do with it... And surely they used the white panels and—obviously—explosives. No doubt the caretaker core played a role... sorry, thinking out loud again.

MASTER:

~shoots one last annoyed look at Rick~ so what are we trying to look for again?

DOCTOR:

I don't know, we just decided to head down here spontaneously... Sounded more fun than going back to the test. ~sighs, looking around~

MASTER:

Seems to me _you're_ trying to piece something together, though... ~gets distracted and climbs up a half-broken staircase, standing on the walkway and observing the entire room from above~

DOCTOR:

Something happened here before we got here over 5 years ago and it was big. There was a core, GLaDOS was put into a potato and somehow overthrew this core. The human had to be involved. I want to know what happened because it may be our ticket out of here.

MASTER:

How would _that_ work? ~jumps down from the walkway, heading to the middle where a dark pit was, looking inside at an array of mechanical arms, claws, knives and various other tools~

DOCTOR:

GLaDOS was defeated. A potato. If we knew how we could do it too, then find a way out of here.

MASTER:

Oh, now it makes sense... ~looks around the room, finding a button and heading over to it. A panel in the floor pops up and knocks him backward~ what the-?

DOCTOR:

Use your portal gun... chances are that's how. It's so heavily guarded an ordinary human would give up.

MASTER:

~chuckles, shooting a portal inside and hopping through~ wonder what the button does, being so heavily guarded...

DOCTOR:

Well go on and press it then! Chances are we'll be fine. ~looks at the button eagerly~

MASTER:

~rolls eyes~ alright. ~presses the button and a red light starts flashing in the pit~

ANNOUNCER:

*Compatible cores detected. To initiate core transfer please place one of the compatible cores in the receptacle.*

DOCTOR:

~confused, looks around~ compatible cores...? Receptacle...? Core transfer?

RICK:

~is nowhere to be seen~ *Just go back to the elevator when you want to get back... I'm just gonna hike along now... Heh heh...*

MASTER:

We'll be fine, hm? Those tools look pretty dangerous. ~points to the pit~

DOCTOR:

I—relax, we aren't cores, we can't possibly be compatible! Let's just head back up, this answers the question; all we need is a button and a willing core.

MASTER:

Wait... why does it say we're compatible then?

DOCTOR:

It's not talking about _us,_ it's probably referring to Rick.

MASTER:

Oh, fine... ~jumps out of the room with the button and heads to the elevator. It suddenly closes and moves up, and the entire room is illuminated in red light~

ANNOUNCER:

*The core replacement process has been activated and confirmed by the second activation. The process cannot be cancelled.*

DOCTOR:

Crap... ~looks at the Master, trying not to look absolutely horrified~ what now!?

MASTER:

~a little panicky~ maybe we can see if there's any way to portal our way out? ~looks around for any other exits~

ANNOUNCER:

*Replacement core required. Core will be chosen inevitably in 5 minutes if replacement core is fails to be placed in the receptacle by that time. Counting down.* ~timer turns on~

DOCTOR:

~looks around frantically~ I-... I don't know what to do! Is there a camera anywhere? For once I wish that damned GLaDOS would turn up...

MASTER:

I'm not sure if there _are_ any cameras outside the tests...! ~glances at the clock, panicked. Why were they categorized as cores? Shakes his head, surveying the room and glancing at the Doctor before sprinting off to search the walls for any means of escape~ *two minutes remaining.*

DOCTOR:

Argggh... Stupid, stupid... Idiot! ~facepalming, slowly looks up~ what makes a core compatible... D'you think the room has an AI anyway!? ~shakes his head, continuing to talk to himself~ stupid! Stop trying to figure things out and find a way out, Doctor. ~begins looking around the room as well~

MASTER:

I might've found something! ~excited~

DOCTOR:

~runs to the Master~ what is it!?

MASTER:

It's a missing panel in the wall, ~points to it~ I can't see where it leads to but it's certainly a way out.

DOCTOR:

Oh well, we'll just have to take a leap of faith, it's better than knowing we'll die! ~steps up to the panel~ ready?

MASTER:

At least we have the boots...

ANNOUNCER:

*Thirty seconds remaining.*

DOCTOR:

Jump!

MASTER:

~closes his eyes as they fall into darkness, hearing the voice behind them...~ *3... 2... 1... Commencing inevitable core transfer.*

MASTER:

~lands heavily on something metal, letting out a sound of surprise as the impact is mostly absorbed by the boots. He regains his balance and looks around for the Doctor, everything enveloped in deep blackness~

DOCTOR:

~lands, looking at where he knows the shoes are in surprise~ that could've been 27 times worse... Koschei? ~looks around at the darkness~

MASTER:

You really _do_ have to stop worrying so much. I'm right here. Where are we though...? ~looks up to the small square of light that was where the panel was missing~

DOCTOR:

We were just dropped into unknown darkness I think it's fair for me to wonder where you are. And how the hell should I know where we are?

MASTER:

~shrugs~ you ask _me_ questions I can't answer. ~walks around on the surface they landed on, looking for anything to identify what it is. He steps forward and finds the material slopes downward, beginning to fall as he latches his arm around the curved edge, gulping~ hey, Doctor... I think I know what we landed on...

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master's voice~ what is it?

MASTER:

I'm pretty sure it's a pipe... ~tries to make his way back up~ um, can you help me? I'm almost about to fall off the edge ~he says nonchalantly~

DOCTOR:

Oh, sorry. ~eyes adjusting to the new lack of light, offers his arm to the Master, anchoring his feet as to not fall off as well~

MASTER:

~grabs it and pulls himself up, doing his best to look around without moving~ looks like water down there... And- ~looks up at the square of light again, which is slowly getting bigger~ wait, what?!

DOCTOR:

Aw crap... when they say inevitable they mean it here, don't they? ~looks down, then back up~ water—not the best thing for electronics and mechanics... want to go for a swim, Master?

MASTER:

Did you _see_ what the water did to that laser cube?!

DOCTOR:

Well got any bright ideas then, Koschei!?

MASTER:

Um... ~looks around~ your favorite. Run! ~runs along the pipe, checking behind him to see if they Doctor's following~

DOCTOR:

~follows behind, running for dear life but unable to stop himself from smiling~

MASTER:

~continually checks the ground, seeing the glint of water disappear, grinning as he notices the material below them changed to white tile. With a little glance at the Doctor, he leaps down, landing forcefully on solid ground~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master down, panting~ is it still following us?

MASTER:

~looks up, not able to see the square of light~ not sure, but we better keep moving just in case. ~shoots a portal on the floor, looking for somewhere higher up to shoot the other~

DOCTOR:

Why don't we just keep running? There's no way we're gonna see any platforms in this darkness.

MASTER:

Where to? We need to get higher up if we're going to escape; the elevator was going downward, remember?

DOCTOR:

Right but where are you going to shoot that portal?

MASTER:

I'm looking, something pure white shouldn't be too hard to find.

DOCTOR:

What if there _are_ none!? Damn that Rick ~puts a fist in the air~ you're no adventurer!!

RICK:

*What were you saying about adventure?* ~Rick comes out on a management rail, many feet in the air. Behind him a couple of white panels scroll by~ *I was just going to find you some panels; figured you'd need 'em.*

DOCTOR:

~looks up and then at the Master in disbelief, looking back at Rick~ you're brilliant, you are! I'm sorry... for a minute there I thought you'd fled and left us to fend for ourselves! Well, let's get on with it!

MASTER:

I stand corrected... maybe this one _can_ be trusted... ~shoots the second portal, hopping into the one near him and safely landing on a higher platform than the other, gesturing down to the Doctor for him to follow~

DOCTOR:

~follows, still smiling~ we may get out of this alive yet...

MASTER:

Don't get your hopes up... ~sees the panel of light again, the inside still flashing red~

DOCTOR:

Wait... the missing white panel... Rick... did you take a panel from that room?

RICK:

*Yeah, it's uhh... one of these ones... forget which.*

DOCTOR:

~looks between his two comrades worriedly~ I'm not sure it was ever after us, Master... ~looks at Rick sadly~ I'm sorry... so, so sorry

MASTER:

What was? ~confused~

DOCTOR:

The room...

MASTER:

It was asking for a core transfer after I pushed the button... how could it _not_ have been after us?

DOCTOR:

Simple. The button activates a scan for compatible cores and if it finds one...

MASTER:

Still, it was talking about multiple compatible cores. Rick was the only core there at the time...

RICK:

*Yup.*

DOCTOR:

Well then we all get to run together; the old team plus one, eh? Should we try for a test chamber or blindly look for the way out of this joint?

MASTER:

~looks up at Rick~ does that rail lead outside of here?

RICK:

*O'course, that's how I got the other panel.*

DOCTOR:

~smiles~ you are _both_ brilliant... We could just hang onto the panels if Rick's able to pull our weight.

RICK:

*Sure I can. You gotta be careful and hold on tight... this rail passes through the turret production center before we get to any elevators.*

DOCTOR:

It's the best option we've got! Allons-y! ~jumps onto a panel, gripping it tightly and glancing back to make sure the Master would follow~

MASTER:

~latches onto the other, showing his slight worry at the fact that it doesn't have any proper footholds~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the blinking panel coming closer~ go!! ~grips the panel for dear life~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes tightly as the panel moves at a brisk pace along the rail. The sound of the "angered" room gets slightly quieter as they exit through a small hole in the wall~

RICK:

*I'd advise not looking down if you haven't already. About a kilometer left to go; hold on.*

DOCTOR:

~glances down, instantly closing his eyes and holding on tighter~

RICK:

~after a moment of silence~ *Well, that was close. What was the old mainframe trying to do anyway? Never seen it so haywire before.*

DOCTOR:

~opens eyes~ ehm, right... we hit a button and it's trying to get a compatible core for something and it meant us. Are we there?

RICK:

*Nope. Still about half a mile. That mainframe is broken and confused—if activated it searches for cores to install. I'm pretty sure the material scanner doesn't work anymore... it probably searched for intelligence instead.*

DOCTOR:

Great... at least we know one thing. ~closes his eyes again~

MASTER:

~curiously opens his eyes and peers down at a network of lights and pipes funneling through a seemingly bottomless chasm, a sinking feeling in his stomach. His headache returns and he inhales quickly, holding his breath in an attempt to get rid of it~

DOCTOR:

~feels his grip start to slip, panicking slightly and trying to grip the panel with his legs, panting~

RICK:

*Woah there,* ~they slow to a stop~ *need to situate yourself?*

DOCTOR:

~rearranges limbs, putting more weight on his arms then nodding for Rick to continue on~ thank you.

RICK:

*We're almost to the turrets. You have to be extra quiet or you'll have a million bullets through you before you know what's happening.*

MASTER:

~swallows quietly, trying not to picture the scene~

DOCTOR:

~does the same, forcing his breath to grow quiet~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they slowly move through a room with turrets below, being filtered through the production line. A defective turret flies past them into an incinerator, saying "Howdy!" before it falls into the fire~

DOCTOR:

~holds his breath entirely, hoping the defective turrets don't give them away. It seems almost impossible they get out alive but he holds on like he always does... holding on to that tiny sliver of hope~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they pass behind a metal wall as the turrets notice, a chorus of *target acquired* ringing throughout the room as bullets ricochet off of the wall the three of them just barely made it behind~

DOCTOR:

~takes a quiet breath and glances over only long enough to know no one was shot more than once or fatally injured yet~

RICK:

*Alright... almost to a working elevator!*

MASTER:   
~sighs with relief~

DOCTOR:

~not daring to get his hopes up, keeps his grip on the panel and his breathing low~

MASTER:

~shoots a portal on the panel he's on, seeing a white surface beside the next stable platform. He swings in and comes out beside the elevator, shaking his head but only worsening his headache~

DOCTOR:

~does the same, panting and looking at his two comrades in disbelief~ we're alive... ~laughs~ WE'RE ALIVE!!! ~spins in a circle, letting the trench coat he never takes off rise~

MASTER:

~winces as the Doctor shouts~ yes, we're alive, but don't go telling the people who want us dead!

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, lowering his voice~ you sure you're okay?

MASTER:

~squints~ It's just that damned headache again. I'm okay. ~wanders over to the elevator, blinking repeatedly~

DOCTOR:

'Course you are. ~rolls eyes; sure not to yell, turns to Rick~ I—we—can't thank you enough.

RICK:

*My pleasure. I'll be on my way now... Holler if ya need me.* ~rolls back along the rail, humming once more~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, heading into the elevator and stopping himself from trying to comfort the Master in any way~ we'll get out of here... we have to.

MASTER:

~sighs, nodding and looking into the distance wistfully~ the question still stands... Where would we go? Your TARDIS is gone; Gallifrey as well...

DOCTOR:

~shakes head~ I can't help but hope ol' sexy shows back up- ~realizes he used the other name for the TARDIS and blushes slightly, clearing his throat~ but I'm really not sure... Adventure this planet? Make a shuttle, steal another shuttle... We'll find a way to entertain ourselves.

MASTER:

~raises his eyebrows~ _that's_ what you call your TARDIS? ~bursts out laughing~

DOCTOR:

Oi! Stop it—not always! She's—It's- ~face grows hot and glares at the Master, flustered~

MASTER:

~the Doctor's flustered look makes him laugh even more~ I'm sorry, but that's the last thing I'd expect from you, Doctor... ~continues to chuckle, clearly amused~

DOCTOR:

Try going years with only a sentient box to trust and little creativity when it comes to naming things! A-and... ~looks in the other direction, mumbling~ she likes the name.

MASTER:

~gives a humored grin, turning on the elevator, which is slightly bigger and less broken than the previous one~

DOCTOR:

Well, let's get things started... To which floor?

MASTER:

~pushes a random button~ honestly I don't care right now. ~pokes at a few other buttons and the elevator accelerates~

DOCTOR:

At least this one's not deathly slow... ~unable to stop himself from worrying~ your head feeling any better?

MASTER:

~pauses for a moment, glancing around the elevator~ no, it's not; but that's not the most important thing we have to worry about right now.

DOCTOR:

What is it?

MASTER:

What? We're trying to get out of here alive; did you forget? ~sighs with annoyance~

DOCTOR:

Well I know _that_ I didn't know if something had suddenly appeared to kill us because that's not unusual for this place. ~looks out the window, leaning on the wall slightly and changing to a more positive tone~ it's not pitch black dark anymore either.

MASTER:

~glances outside~ that reminds me... You never exactly said why you were so uncomfortable when it was pitch black when we first left the test.

DOCTOR:

~flinches~ oh- er- I didn't?

MASTER:

Nope, ~leans on the wall casually~ Rick came to save you with his flashlight before you said what it was. ~his tone slightly mocking~

DOCTOR:

Heh... well that'd explain it... I was afraid of ~indistinct mumbling noises~

MASTER:

What was that? Couldn't hear you. ~grins slightly~

DOCTOR:

Fine... I was afraid of you, alright!? ~turns in an attempt to stop the Master from seeing him blush again~

MASTER:

Me...? Why's that? ~his headache becomes worse, causing him to wince and curl up slightly~

DOCTOR:

You're not okay... It's because—because of the way you can get... unpredictable in the dark.

MASTER:

~sigh~ well, I guess you do have an excuse to distrust me... ~sinks to the floor as the pain worsens~

DOCTOR:

Master! ~dives down to sit next to him, leaving an inch between them~

MASTER:

~waves the Doctor away disconcertedly as he pushes his forehead into his hands, hoping it will make the pounding subside~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, concerned but unsure of how to help~ M-master?

MASTER:

What? ~asks in a flat tone, eyes closed and shivering slightly~

DOCTOR:

~looks, practically devastated, at his old friend—wraps his arms around the Master, his hushed voice shaking~ you're gonna be okay... r-right?

MASTER:

~tenses~ yeah, I'll be fine... don't worry... ~hates to see the Doctor acting like this; pushes him away gently~ I'm sorry to say, but... You're not exactly helping.

DOCTOR:

I-...~backs off~ I don't know what to do...

MASTER:

Just... stop looking so sad, alright? ~smiles as he stands back up, the elevator slowing down~

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly, wiping a tear from his eye~ so, where've we stopped?

MASTER:

No idea... let's find out, shall we? ~the doors open and outside is dark, except for the outline of a pathway illuminated by the light of the elevator~

DOCTOR:

Another elevator and darkness... I sense a theme...

MASTER:

A theme? ~peers outside the door~ maybe the whole place is just like this in general...

DOCTOR:

Yay, darkness and elevators! ~cheers jokingly~ why don't we just go as high as we can... there's always and exit above a place.

MASTER:

~looks slightly disappointed~ so we're not going to check out a dark hallway?

DOCTOR:

~chuckles~ oh fine, let's go. ~steps out of the elevator~

MASTER:   
~eagerly follows after the Doctor, the elevator door closing a few seconds later and leaving them in pure darkness once more~ nothing interesting yet. Let's keep going... ~feels for the rail, then keeps walking along the pathway~

DOCTOR:

~walks along the unlit path, slightly bored despite the pitch black darkness~ I really don't see why we're doing this. Last time we explored we nearly killed ourselves.

MASTER:

~shrugs~ isn't that what makes exploring exciting? ~pauses at the sound of turrets moving their shields below them, with the occasional click~

DOCTOR:

Guess so... It was a pretty good time... well, when no one was dead. ~hears the clicking noise~ what's that sound?

MASTER:

~quietly gets on his knees and looks down past the railing, seeing the faint outline of many white shapes, with a tiny red eye accompanying each of them~ turrets...! ~trails off as a pattern generates in the clicking, and a soft robotic voice sings quietly in sync with one of the turret's shield movements~

DOCTOR:

Interesting... ~looks down to see them~ they don't seem interested in killing us... I wonder if this is that chorus thing Rick mentioned.

MASTER:

~other turrets join in gradually like sections of a band~ probably. It's weird; things meant to be killing machines gathering together and making music...

DOCTOR:

~chuckles~ imagine a load of Daleks doing that. How would they even _make_ music!? ~mocking a Dalek but keeping volume to a minimum~ SOFT DALEK WARM DALEK LITTLE BALL OF HATE... UM... WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THIS ACTIVITY??

MASTER:

~laughs warmly at the thought and the Doctor's Dalek impression. He gives a little sigh, standing up and hugging the Doctor~ thank you...

DOCTOR:

~pleasantly surprised, hugs back, not letting go to speak~ for what?

MASTER:

For caring about me... ~shows dislike in acting so sappy~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, hugging the Master tighter before loosening his grip so his friend could end the hug if he so wished~

MASTER:

~lets go, not wanting to seem overly attached or dependent on the Doctor, but still wishing the hug hadn't ended there~

DOCTOR:

~still smiling warmly, backs up a step and accepting the end of the hug though he hadn't wanted it either~ so... what now? ~looks down at the turret chorus~ we could stick around and listen for longer or see what else we can find...

MASTER:

~pulls himself together~ let's keep looking around. Unless you want to stay and listen...

DOCTOR:

I don't know... I find the music nice—calming for a change—but I wouldn't want either of us bored.

MASTER:

True. I shouldn't sit still long enough to... ~shakes his head~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, not knowing he's doing so~ it's fine, I don't mind. ~leaving exactly what he didn't mind undecided, looks at the Master as if he hadn't said his decision yet~

MASTER:

~gets up and walks back toward the elevator, not waiting for the Doctor to make a decision, which would have probably taken forever~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, shrugging off the decision and thoughts that went with it~

MASTER:

So, up you were saying? ~pokes at buttons in the elevator and it starts moving upward at a slower pace than last time~

DOCTOR:

~groans impatiently as well as jokingly~ yes, up at I was hoping more than 2 miles per hour.

MASTER:

~looks around the elevator, finding an interesting red button and pressing it, the elevator shooting upward~

DOCTOR:

~is startled at first, but then smiles~ _woooo!_ ~finds himself enjoying the ride~

MASTER:

~smiles, as the elevator slows down eventually and the door opens. Outside is a brighter hallway outlined in clean panels~

DOCTOR:

~laughing at his own overexcited behavior in the elevator, half-stumbles out of it, his smile growing still at the lit hallway that fits his comfort zone better~ you know what? We could make anything a good time. Look at us, trapped in some sort of underground lab being used like guinea pigs, and we're having a good ol' time with it!

MASTER:

You seem exceedingly cheerful. ~looks at the Doctor through a sidelong glance, unamused~ it's just a stupid hallway... ~gestures around to the bland, white walls~

DOCTOR:

I don't know... I really don't know. I have no clue why I'm so happy and I'm fine with that! ~walks down the hallway~

MASTER:

~shrugs, following the Doctor. There are a few vault-like doors, but the most interesting door is at the end of the hallway, with a huge handle and a round frame~

DOCTOR:

Must be something important... ~getting more serious as they near the door~

MASTER:

~thinks for a bit~ maybe these are tests... Or some sort of storage vaults? ~pulls at one of the doors, and it doesn't open~

DOCTOR:

Probably storage or repair or broken bots ~waves off the other doors~ But the big one must contain something important... What would need to have that big a door?


	3. The Drums

MASTER:

~reluctantly leaves the smaller doors and walks up to the big one, grinning as he feels the outline~ maybe there's something extremely dangerous inside?

DOCTOR:

Probably... ~chuckles at the Master's eagerness to find another death trap~ well let's see if we can get it open!

MASTER:

Do you think you could've opened it with your sonic? ~feels around the door looking for a weak point~

DOCTOR:

Definitely... If it's not deadlocked. But I don't have my sonic so that doesn't do us much good anyways. ~fumbles with his pockets, no sonic in any of them~ I have a string, a paperclip and pocket lint... Fat lot o' good that is...

MASTER:

~shrugs, looking at the tools they already have~ would the guns do anything? ~pushes the button to make the claws extend and some sort of charge to form at their tips as well as the barrel~

DOCTOR:

I don't know... Guess it's time to find out. ~puts the paper clip and string back in his pocket~

MASTER:

~puts the prongs around the handle, but the portal gun makes some sort of error sound~ well it's not working. I wonder if it works on the other doors...

DOCTOR:

It could easily not be for that purpose... ~presses button to extend the prongs~

MASTER:

~walks around the hallway buzzing the gun at random things~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master's lack of direction like he's crazy—well, that remained to be seen~ why would they give "test subjects" a way to open locked doors... you can assume they're locked for a reason.

MASTER:

And _you_ can't assume that they're locked... ~walks up to one of the doors and the portal gun opens it~ HA! See, I told you.

DOCTOR:

~rolls eyes, slightly annoyed but excitement takes over~ what's in there!? ~runs over to the Master~

MASTER:

~holds him back from entering the room~ careful. ~looks down into the pit below, small doors lining the walls with a number on each~

DOCTOR:

Oh goodie... more doors. ~sighs~ what do you think the numbers mean?

MASTER:

~eyes bright with excitement~ maybe it's all of their inventions... like high-powered blasters! They had to have thought of that at some point, knowing this facility's mindset.

DOCTOR:

~laughs~ lasers and explosives galore! Sounds like a good time ~nudges the Master half-jokingly~

MASTER:

~grins back at him~ we both know you'd prefer me not having access to lasers. ~glances down into the pit, then pushes off the edge and grapples onto one of the walls by one of the doors' handles~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles half-heartedly~ and how would I stop you? ~looks at a separate wall, wishing he hadn't asked a question with such an obvious answer~

MASTER:

~curiously opens the door he landed on, and it swings open revealing the numbers "146" on the inside as well. He pulls himself inside and delves into shadows~

DOCTOR:

~mutters~ great... another dark room... Koschei, what's in there!?

MASTER:

~silence~

DOCTOR:

Ugh... don't-... Oh, Doctor, you know you're gonna end up going in after him... talking to myself. ~sighs, trying to sound annoyed rather than worried~ Koschei, what's in there!?

MASTER:

~after a while he peeps out of the darkness, slightly paled~ well... I was right about the lasers... ~turns to the number on the door slowly~ now that explains it...

DOCTOR:

146... _Test subject_ 146? ~facepalm~ of course... but what's in there?

MASTER:

~can't help but grin slightly as he pulls out a silver and yellow screwdriver from behind his back~

DOCTOR:

~cringes instinctively, instantly trying to cover it up~ does that mean this is every test subject's personal belongings...?

MASTER:

~chuckles quietly at the obvious flinch~ probably. Oh one more thing... ~flips the tool in his palm, grinning innocently~ I may have burned a rather immense hole in the wall and destroyed a few... well, rather many... other rooms.

DOCTOR:

... ~sighs~ if we can find my room we may be able to find Se- my TARDIS. ~corrects himself, looking around~ was there anything else in yours?

MASTER:

~is about to reply, but as an answer falls to his knees as he flashes an electric blue skeleton shape, shaking his head out vigorously~

DOCTOR:

Master! ~jumps over the gap and stands next to the Master, looking down at him and not knowing how to possibly help~

MASTER:

~sinks down and stares at the ground, holding his head~ there was something in there... In the vault, it wasn't right. It wasn't tangible.

DOCTOR:

~kneels down~ what was it, what did this...? What happened, Master?

MASTER:

I don't know! I haven't been able to think clearly ever since I went in... ~flashes translucent again, hit with a new wave of pain~ the pounding's gotten worse...

DOCTOR:

Master... if I had the sonic I could scan for what's wrong, but I don't. ~looks at his comrade with extreme worry~

MASTER:

You should go look for your vault, then. ~speaks in a pained voice~

DOCTOR:

I don't even know where I'd look... ~looks at the Master, gaining a sort of soft expression~ I'll find it. ~jumps out, leaping on different doors with different numbers, looking for 453~

MASTER:

~sits in his vault, curled up as the headache intensifies and the pounding forms into a familiar repeating beat of four~

DOCTOR:

~looks around~ 100s... Idiot Doctor... ~leaps out into the hallway, muttering as he walks~ 1... 2... 3... 4. ~opens the door closest to him and sure enough, doors with numbers in the 400s were showing up and down the walls, a recognizable gap in front of him~ 453... up a ways...

DOCTOR:

~leaps upward, door to door~ 450! 451... 452... 453! ~opens the door, pausing before going in~ there could easily be specially designed traps... ~shakes his head, running into the dark room~

DOCTOR:

~comes out after a few long moments, jumping out into the hallway with his screwdriver in hand, looking haunted~

MASTER:

~rocks back and forth, muttering madly to himself~ falling falling, yes... Crashing, burning, pounding, no, no, come to mister-master...

DOCTOR:

~runs over to the other opened door, using his sonic. His hand begins shaking~ off the scale... ~looks down as if noticing the Master's state for the first time~ M-master...?

MASTER:

~laughs insanely, glancing at the Doctor with a devilish grin~ doctor-doctor looks scared to death; falling burning dying... ~trails off into mutters~

DOCTOR:

Master... this isn't you... get up, we're trying to get out of damned Aperture Laboratories... just... calm down... ~panting slightly~

MASTER:

You're right, you're right, Doctor-doctor's right, but mister-master's not, no he's not right at all... ~chuckles~

DOCTOR:

Koschei, get up... J-just stop this and get up! ~continues looking at what's left of his friend~ snap out of it!

MASTER:

~curls up tighter as he pulses his skeletal structure once more, his muttering ceasing along with his rocking back and forth. He sits there, still, in a tightly curled ball, shivering almost unnoticeably~

DOCTOR:

~leaps across the gap, now standing directly next to the master, sitting down. Sighs and puts his face in his own hands~ I don't know what to do...

MASTER:

Doctor. ~looks up, turning to the other Timelord~ the drums. The drums were in the vault... ~swallows, his hearts sinking as the frustration of fighting the sound back returns to him after so long~

DOCTOR:

How can they take a condition and put it in a room... You can't box a sound you can only box... ~slowly raises his head~ the source... ~looks down~ what good is that... ~looks at the Master, helpless, hopeless, and clueless~

MASTER:

We know where it came from, though. The Timelords went back in time and put it in my head as a signal. You can't _put_ a sound in someone's head, either. But they did.

DOCTOR:

The White Point Star... wasn't it the White Point Star that transmitted the signal?

MASTER:

No, the White Point Star was a physical link between the time lock and the rest of the universe. You destroyed it, and then the next thing I knew I was in a cryosleep chamber. Maybe... we got sucked into a parallel universe...

DOCTOR:

Then what is in this room and how the hell did it get a rhythm of four in your head?

MASTER:

This place has advanced technology ~gestures to the portal gun~ who knows what they did... But they weren't there before, and now they're- ~winces~ back...

DOCTOR:

~gives a look of genuine fear~ it's like they took our pasts and locked them into rooms...

MASTER:   
Speaking of which... Did you find your TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

~his face screws up slightly~ yes and no.

MASTER:

~confused~ what do you mean? ~the drums are loud, and it shows as he tries to ignore them~

DOCTOR:

~worriedly glances at the Master~ it doesn't matter. I've got nothing for us to escape in, that's all that matters.

MASTER:

~gets up shakily~ well, at least you have your sonic screwdriver now. We can open that giant door at the end of the hallway.

DOCTOR:

Right. ~gets up and leaps across, turning to the Master patiently~

MASTER:

~follows after, barely making it back across~ if this is all storage, I'm guessing that the large vault is also storage... Just a guess though.

DOCTOR:

Whose though... whose storage? And for what. ~walks down to the large door, chuckling slightly~ I was right about one thing,

MASTER:

And what's that? ~follows after~

DOCTOR:

They're storage ~gestures to the smaller doors~ just very unique storage...

MASTER:

~nods~ get on with it, we've done enough stalling. ~waits for the door to open eagerly~

DOCTOR:

~sonics around the edges of the door, replying mockingly~ yes, Master.

MASTER:

~folds his arms~ don't.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, hearing a sort of click~ that should do it!

MASTER:

~shoots the Doctor an unamused glare, then allows himself a quiet smile as he turns the vault door and it opens, revealing a dimly pulsing red light and a large, round room~

DOCTOR:

Well... Not much stored for storage ~looks around, perplexed~

GLaDOS:

*There you two runaways are! Were you _planning_ on activating an old broken mainframe that is tearing the facility apart to get to one of you, or was that just an ignorant misstep?*

DOCTOR:

Ah, there's that GLaDOS. Is curiosity an option? One of the hallways in one of _your_ deadly testing chambers let us out. ~paces while talking, hands in his pockets~

MASTER:

~blinks repetitively as his headache worsens in an attempt to get rid of the pain~

GLaDOS:

*The course had some flaws that changed the scientific results. It couldn't function anymore, so I left it to rot.*

DOCTOR:

So, have you stopped the old mainframe? ~notices the Master's actions and strikes up conversation to direct GLaDOS's attention~

GLaDOS:

*It's a _mainframe._ It has locked control over the entire facility. I do as well, but I can't override any of its actions. But the good thing is, it can't override any of mine.*

DOCTOR:

Sor-ry for my lack of knowledge of your facility. So, what now? Back to testing?

GLaDOS:

*Well, that would have been an option. If you hadn't just walked right into the old mainframe room.*

DOCTOR:

Crap... ~looks at the Master, horrified, but then he smiles slightly. Raises his sonic in the air, emitting a buzzing noise and blowing up the lights and cameras~

MASTER:

~mechanical arms reach out from the pit in the center~ great, now we can't see the enemy _and_ GLaDOS can't see us. Wonderful...

DOCTOR:

~jostles sonic, having not listened to a word the Master had said~ with the right frequency I could stop it...

MASTER:

Maybe we should just _leave?_ And lock the door behind us? ~looks around, unable to see in the dark. One of the arms reaches out and swipes at the Doctor's sonic, narrowly missing~

DOCTOR:

It does double as a flashlight. ~presses a second button on the sonic, making it glow brighter~ see?

MASTER:

~sighs~ can I zap it? ~doesn't wait for the Doctor's reply as he takes out his laser and fires at the mainframe, now outlined faintly from the sonic's light, but only making a burn mark on its side~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, changing the frequency of his sonic and making a show of using it on the mainframe, though nothing happens~ no, no, no... It's deadlocked. Kay let's leave.

ANNOUNCER:

*You must place a compatible core in the receptacle. Deadlock all exits.* ~there's a sliding sound; it looks like nothing has changed~

DOCTOR:

Aw shit...

ANNOUNCER:

*Scanning for cores. Two compatible cores found. Scanning compatible cores. Warning: core 70% corrupt.*

DOCTOR:

~rolls eyes~ it's telling _me..._ Rick! The hole in the floor! Master, we can escape!

ANNOUNCER:

*The whole room has been restored and deadlock sealed. Escape chances: 0.001 percent.*

DOCTOR:

Can this damned thing shut up!? .001, that's enough for me! Computer what is .001% based off of? Recite the data.

ANNOUNCER:

~after a few moments of silence~ *A universal collapse followed by a miraculous survival.*

MASTER:

So we're basically not escaping... ~looks to the Doctor, then around the room, searching for means of exit. He tries to come up with a plan, but everything that could possibly be used is either blocked by the deadlock seal or could have easily backfired~

DOCTOR:

Right... I think I know the worst possible thing to do... Computer, can this room self-destruct in any way!?

ANNOUNCER:

*No. The mainframe room cannot self-destruct. Distraction detected—no more questions are to be asked. Un-corrupt core will be placed in the core receptacle.*

DOCTOR:

No, wait... god, last chance... RICK! Oh please you said holler if we needed you... RICK!!

MASTER:

Didn't you turn off the cameras? ~glances away~ sorry, not exactly helping the situation...

DOCTOR:

GLaDOS said she couldn't help us and I found her rather annoying. ~buzzes sonic~ I could probably blow this thing up from the inside but the goal is to stay on the outside... Dammit...

ENVIRONMENT:

~a mechanical arm swats the screwdriver out of the Doctor's hand successfully this time, another reaching forward and snapping its claw towards the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~dives and grabs the screwdriver~ that's it... The cameras... ~portals a camera so he's holding the fried camera in his hand~ water would be way too useful... But I can save the universe with a kettle and some string... I can make a simple explosive out of everything I have! The portal gun... the one thing they never properly expect.

MASTER:

Make an explosive out of a portal gun and a fried camera?! ~flails at the claw that's prodding at him~

DOCTOR:

There's enough circuitry in this gun to fry a type 50 TARDIS, I think a simple grenade is manageable enough! But what if I did better... ~at work with the parts of gun and fried camera with the sonic~

MASTER:

~slowly the room's walls close in, making the distance between the wall and the pit in the center smaller by the second. The Master swallows when he realizes that they soon won't have any room to run~ how long will it take?

DOCTOR:

Not much longer... So... me, making a gun... ~lifts the odd gun-like thing and shoots an explosive into the pit of arms and knives and such, the makeshift grenade exploding with a satisfying "boom"~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the smoke clears, and the arms and knives lay limp, but the walls keep closing in~

DOCTOR:

Is there another camera!?

MASTER:

~glances around frantically~ I don't think so, but then again I wouldn't be able to tell, because someone put out the lights ~glances at the Doctor for a moment~

DOCTOR:

It's not my fault taking out the cameras and taking out the lights happens at the same frequency!

MASTER:

~the walls shrink at an accelerated pace, and stop abruptly when the room is approximately 6 yards across. Releases his held breath~

DOCTOR:

~panting slightly~ of course... It wouldn't destroy itself... ~uses sonic as a flashlight again~ which way out...

ANNOUNCER:

*Escape is... 0.001%...* ~one of the claws stutters back to life~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the arm, smiling~ put together, like anything else, by screws! ~sonics it~

ANNOUNCER:

~the claw falls back down into the pit~ *Forced continuation of room size decrease will now have to occur.* ~the room keeps getting smaller even though they're already just inches away from the edge of the pit~

DOCTOR:

~looks around frantically and begins wall-jumping up, tearing at something in his gun~ better... be better than a grenade launcher...

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor with his eyes, shuffling backwards to avoid falling into the pit as it grows ever closer~ Plan? Or no plan?

DOCTOR:

It's a plan, not a very good one but a plan! If I can contrive another explosive or even a way for this to generate explosives to shoot I can blow the ceiling and we can leave the place to crush itself.

MASTER:

~the room begins to shrink faster, until there's only the pit. Holds onto one of the wall panels, hoping that it won't continue shrinking~

GLaDOS:

~the lights stop flashing red, and the room starts to decompress~ *Well that was exciting. One of you two nearly died... I thought I'd drag out the suspense a bit. You can thank me later.* ~the mainframe in the center loses power~

DOCTOR:

How long ago could you have done that!?

GLaDOS:

*Oh, about two minutes ago. Anyway, looks like I'm needed somewhere, you'll just have to sit in a dark deadlocked room until I get back.* ~the connection cuts off and the two are left in silence~

DOCTOR:

~glances around, swallowing hard and standing there, legs tired from wall-jumping and his ears ringing from the lack of mechanical noise~

MASTER:

~silently moves to a wall and starts murmuring to himself, occasionally wincing and pressing against his headache~

DOCTOR:

~looks over, barely seeing the Master's dark figure against the white wall~ you alright?

MASTER:

~lifts his face from his hands, his devilish grin barely noticeable in the darkness~ Oh I'm just splendid, Doctor...

DOCTOR:

~steps back instinctively as the voice echoes slightly in the enclosed space~ G-glad to hear that. ~tries to keep any worry or fear out of his voice~

MASTER:

~pulls his hood over his head, so his blonde hair would be less easily noticed in the darkness. He seemingly disappears as he moves to a different place in the room, scarily fast and deathly silent~

DOCTOR:

~unable to make himself move and not knowing the Master's position, stays standing where he is, failing to fill the silence with anything but his quickening breath~

MASTER:

~he materializes behind the Doctor's back, waiting quietly for a few moments as he listens to his quickened breathing with a smile. He slowly leans forward to the Doctor's ear, his voice an abrupt, teasing whisper~ boo.

DOCTOR:

~stumbles forward with a loud yell, startled, catches his footing; is too shaken to recall exactly where the Master was, but finds himself able to speak a little~ Master...?

MASTER:

What is it, _Doctor?_ ~flips the laser screwdriver in hand, suddenly aiming and shooting, barely missing the Doctor's side~

DOCTOR:

~jerks away from the blast, looking around wildly, unable to speak in response to the Master~

MASTER:

Well? What is it? ~tucks the screwdriver away~

DOCTOR:

~loosening his stance slightly~ nothing... Just making sure you're there... ~head stops moving but his eyes continue to dart around~

MASTER:

What makes you so sure I'm still here? ~grins as he moves a few feet behind the Doctor's new position, quieter than a field mouse~

DOCTOR:

I can hear you, and the room's deadlocked ~swallows~ you have to be nearby ~his voice falters on the last syllable~

MASTER:

Oh really? ~he is right behind the Doctor again, and he presses his screwdriver against the back of the Doctor's neck~

DOCTOR:

~flinches, lowering his head and neck, moving away slowly without turning. He knew seeing the Master's face at this moment would offer him no comfort, able to picture the devilish grin all too well~  
  


MASTER:

~grins as predicted, sending a beam dangerously close to the Doctor's ear, missing on purpose~

DOCTOR:

~ducks and steps to the side, away from the beam. Thinks about what is going on and decides he's probably being forced to a corner or wall, but what direction would be away from the trap? Not knowing the answer, he slowly continues away from where the Master had been a moment ago~

MASTER:

~calmly follows the Doctor, catching up to him and casually laying his arms over the Doctor's shoulders~

DOCTOR:

~confused as well as startled, freezes where he is. His breathing quickens in anticipation of any movement; remembers the portal guns and the fact that he practically broke his and left it on the ground somewhere with a sigh~

MASTER:

~leans his head against the Doctor's neck in a defeated manner~ they're so loud, Doctor... ~faintly tightens his grip for a few moments~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes slightly, very slightly leaning into the Master despite himself~ I don't know how to help...

MASTER:  
~with a slight smile he steps away from the Doctor, taking advantage of the fact that he was leaning back into him~

DOCTOR:

~loses balance, just barely catching himself before falling. Angered at himself for so clearly showing weakness to the Master so early on in whatever was planned, looks around at the black space he knows conceals the Master somewhere~

MASTER:

~makes his way back over to the Doctor, a faint, electrical light starting to form around his hands. He raises one of them up in front of his face, smiling~

DOCTOR:

~turns, facing the Master. Backs up, forgetting altogether about not portraying fear as he puts distance between him and the Master as fast as he can walk backwards with the despairing thought of how close the walls must be getting~

MASTER:

~wriggles his fingers as the electricity gets more powerful, brightening as it builds up in his hands~ I can't stop them. And they won't stop _me._ ~grins wildly~

DOCTOR:

I stopped you last time... I'll always be able to stop you. ~half trying to convince himself~

MASTER:

Well good luck trying. ~he shoots a lighting-like bolt from his hand, which knocks the Doctor to the side violently~

DOCTOR:

~hits the floor with a thud, his body sliding on the floor slightly with a small bounce, pain from the shock and impact leaves him desperately failing to get up again, laying on his stomach from his failed pushing on the ground, still trying to rise to at least his knees~

GLaDOS:

*Alright; that's enough. I leave you alone for five minutes and you start killing each other. Really now, that's just ridiculous.*

DOCTOR:

~sighs with relief, thinking before answering in a strained voice~ he wasn't going to kill me... I'm just glad you came... You _can_ get us out of here... right? ~still on the floor~

GLaDOS:

*I'm working on it; be patient. The mainframe launched a technical override, and I have to regain control without turning the mainframe back on. It's a tricky process. I'd prefer it if you didn't mess around—if that's a better way to say it—in the meantime.*

DOCTOR:

So... we're still stuck in here. For however long that takes. ~lays head down with an exasperated sigh~

MASTER:

~glares at a corner of the room as if it were GLaDOS, frowning as he mumbles audibly~ I was just getting to the fun part...!

DOCTOR:

~flinches, as if remembering his position and slowly continues to try to get up, just managing to sit up~

MASTER:

But... ~glances around the dark room with a grin~ that means she still can't turn the lights on. ~turns to the Doctor with a maddened grin~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at where he knew the Master was, eyes widening and backing up further, feeling his back finally meeting the wall with a sigh, feeling he's bruised practically everywhere from being thrown to the side~

MASTER:

~he suddenly closes his eyes and cradles his head, sinking down and sitting on his toes as he rocks back and forth again, quietly murmuring to himself in a whispery voice~

DOCTOR:

~thinking about how every time this happens the Master seems to get madder, looks in the direction of the whispers, worried for his fellow Timelord perhaps more than himself~

MASTER:

~stands up abruptly and stumbles backwards until he hits a wall, falling into it and sinking to the floor, curling up in a tight, shaking ball as he continues to talk to himself quietly~

DOCTOR:

Are you alright? ~tries to move towards the Master, wincing as his bruised body protests but continuing forward inch by inch~

MASTER:

No! ~lashes out as the Doctor gets near~ stay away from me! ~his voice shakes at the last few words~

DOCTOR:   
~demeanor loses its tense, defensive state~ Master... ~continues dragging himself to the Master's side~ I'm not going to let you protect me from you.

MASTER:

~pulls himself closer together, shrinking away from the Doctor~ stop... stop, you don't understand; I'm not safe! Stay away...!

DOCTOR:

No, you're not... That's why I'm here. Just calm down... you can't make me leave you and I'm not going to.

MASTER:

~shrinks back until his knees are pressing into his forehead as well as his hands, continuing to shudder yet giving up on trying to keep the Doctor away from him~

DOCTOR:

~sits down about a foot away from the Master, propped up against the wall, looking at his old friend and feeling utterly useless~

MASTER:

~voice shakes~ all the drums ever make me do is hurt people... J-just... avoid me... ~lets out a sharp cry as he convulses in pain, holding his head tightly~

DOCTOR:

Avoid you? ~looks at the Master as if that was never and never would be an option, shaking his head~ I couldn't... ~looks at the floor in front of him~

MASTER:

~stops shuddering and lies there against the wall, motionless and weak from constant pain~

DOCTOR:

Master...? ~worriedly looks at the motionless figure of the Master scrunched into a little ball of a person~

MASTER:

~he starts to shake again, but this time because of a quiet, devious chuckle beginning to softly echo around the room~

DOCTOR:

~eyes widen slightly, knowing that wasn't GLaDOS and this room only held two people~ Master, are you alright?

MASTER:

~the chuckling stops for a few moments, as he allows himself to grin. Abruptly gets to his feet and moves again, silently and quickly; stops halfway across the room, feeling the pit's edge at his feet. Crouches down and begins to quietly tap a beat of four on the white tiled floor~

DOCTOR:

~flinches, shrinking back slightly at the familiar pattern though he is utterly confused by the Master's erratic behavior~

MASTER:

~shakes his head, moving around the pit, looking at everything inside and finding a layer of buttons on the back of the mainframe, all switched off~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, realizing his hardly visible expression~ what did you find?

MASTER:

Oh... just the power for the mainframe. ~grins and reaches for the switch~

DOCTOR:

Power... but would that power up the shrinking room and shredding knives as well as the lights?

MASTER:

~turns to the Doctor with his crazed smile~ probably. ~glances down into the pit again~

DOCTOR:

No. No, no-no-no, no. Bad idea. No. ~stands up, wincing with the effort~

MASTER:

~laughs insanely as he leans forward the last few inches, turning on all the switches~

DOCTOR:

~practically throws himself toward the Master~ no! ~looks at the panel, mumbling~ you...

MASTER:

I? ~smiles as the mainframe whirrs to life, and it starts to stutter about the compatible core transfer~

DOCTOR:

You _idiot!_ Not chosen, not insane, idiotic! That's all you are! Cold, idiotic _machine!_

MASTER:

~sighs~ I guess you're right. ~grins~ that also means I qualify as a "core"... now doesn't it?

DOCTOR:

~his expression changes from disgusted to despairing~ no. No it doesn't, you're not a core and neither am I. ~stands up to full height~ Master, look at yourself, this isn't what you want—not the real you.

MASTER:

The real me? The one who curls up in corners and depends on _you_ for help? ~shakes his head, walking over to the mainframe~ computer?

DOCTOR:

No... the one that positively encouraged me and was by my side, the one that I could just have a good laugh with... the one who I needed in order to continue... That Master.

MASTER:

~ignores the Doctor, even though he does hear his words~ *No quest-questions will be asked. C-core transfer will proceed inevitably.* I know, I know. But I believe you've found something to transfer...

DOCTOR:

Master, what're you doing!? Whatever it is, really think about it, do you really want to do this? ~struggling to get back to his feet and step forward, his injuries still handicapping him~

MASTER:

~turns to smile at the Doctor~ you know what satisfies the drums, Doctor? ~leans forward with a sneer~ two things. Torturing you—and power.

DOCTOR:

No... no, Master, it'll _kill_ you! It thinks you're a mechanical personality sphere, but you're not. There's almost no way you'll get out alive- ~winces inwardly at the thought he didn't voice: _and I can't do this without you!_ He knows that... the Master knows that all too well...~

MASTER:

~grins widely~ I can regenerate, can't I?

DOCTOR:

Not if you're pulled apart and stuffed in some sort of mechanism... If they kill you fast enough—look, just don't... ~voice falters on the last word, leaving the Doctor to pull himself together, staring pleadingly at the Master~

MASTER:

~tilts his head in mock playfulness~ what, would _you_ rather go?

DOCTOR:

I'd rather go than be free of this place without you, let alone stuck here without you.

MASTER:

~sighs~ you realize I wouldn't be doing this if there was a slight chance I could be killed in the process? You said it yourself; the one thing I could never do. GLaDOS's mainframe looks exactly like this one, except for the end of the mainframe. That's where the core goes, intact, and not ripped and strewn throughout the mainframe. I'm not an idiot, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, fear-stricken and defeated, not able to think of much to say for the first time in a very long time~

MASTER:

~smiles with satisfaction, turning on his heel and walking up to the mainframe again, standing straight and folding his arms triumphantly~ here's your core! ~tosses his arms out~

ANNOUNCER:

*Core receptacle is damaged. Manual transfer commencing.* ~an arm reaches down and clasps around the Master~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, only now thinking about how horrible a situation he'll be in when the Master had control of the facility, then thinks for a moment about what it said about a "corrupted core", but, deciding that's the least of his worries, disregards it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the claw drags the Master down into the pit under the mainframe, and short walls rise around the pit, blocking some of the sounds of agony~

DOCTOR:

~watches, horrified and powerless over what's going on, barely able to yell to the two beings that are somewhere in the facility that he hopes could help~ Rick? GLaDOS? ~voice growing ragged and quiet like a forced whisper~ Master...?

ANNOUNCER:

~the pit goes quiet and the walls slide down~ *Core transfer completed.*


	4. Mainframe Master

MASTER:

~is hanging limply from the mainframe, wires attaching him to the main robot and some sort of metallic lens fused to one of his eyes. A small smile starts to grow on his shadowed face~

DOCTOR:

~stumbles back slightly, unable to stop himself from falling, still weak from the earlier blow~

MASTER:

I see everything, Doctor... ~his eyes remain closed; his voice is whispery, weak, and slightly robotic~ every camera in the entire facility. Every panel is mine to control...

DOCTOR:

~still sitting on the floor from his fall, slides himself back away from the "TestMaster"~ you were almost nice... you were brilliant... you were near beautiful then they came... they took what you could be... but you could still be that! Don't let them win, Koschei. ~referring to the Timelords & drums~

MASTER:

~he shudders, and blood drips down from the places where the wires stick into him. He laughs sadly, staring straight ahead~ they already have... look where I am. ~he glances down slowly at the Doctor with a weak smile~

DOCTOR:

~tears welling in his eyes now~ no! We can switch you, with a core, any core will do! There has to be a way for you to filter a spare in here!

MASTER:

~shakes his head~ why would I want to do that? ~glances around the room slowly, blank and emotionless. Stays still for a long while, then he starts to grin~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master, horrified at what has become of his old friend~

MASTER:

*Deadlock seal deactivated.* ~the doors open and he moves his eyes to look down at the Doctor~ run, Doctor... I'm giving you a head start. I'd advise you take it.

DOCTOR:

~gets up with some effort, only able to move himself to run through the fact that he hates seeing the Master like this, and knowing the Master sees him no matter what. Exiting the mainframe room, pauses in front of the still-opened storage room and sighs~ and for a bit I thought for once we'd be okay... ~continues on in a jog, stopping when he gets to an elevator and unsure of what do expect~

MASTER:

~stares blankly after the Doctor, eventually turning back to his centered position, closing his eyes and focusing on branching out to the cameras of the facility, following the Doctor. He makes the elevator door open as the Doctor steps up to it~

DOCTOR:

~steps into the elevator, wondering who is in control of it at the moment~ Master? GLaDOS? Still not sure who's really in charge right now...

MASTER:

~the Master's voice echoes through the elevator as the door snaps shut~ oh, she's angry all right. But she only has complete control over the restored parts of the facility. Guess where you are? The opposite. ~the elevator drops suddenly, as if the cords holding it up had been broken, although they really hadn't~

DOCTOR:

~lets out a yell of surprise as the elevator drops, recognizing the fact that this was basically back-tracking~

MASTER:

~the elevator stops as suddenly as it started as the Master's low laughter echoes through the room~ guess what, Doctor?

DOCTOR:

What? ~sounding almost frustrated~

MASTER:

~voice cold with malice~ time's up. ~the elevator doors open to show a long, dark hallway, similar to the one they had been in before, except the panels are all grey and the hallway extends into pitch blackness~

DOCTOR:

~steps out into the hallway~ you know, Master ~almost jokingly~ I don't know what was worse—you in person in the dark or knowing you can control almost anything else in the dark. ~continues walking~

MASTER:

~he grins, although the Doctor can't see his face~ oh, I'm sure this is much worse. ~the elevator closes and the only light is faint blue ones barely shining behind the panels. Two panels across from each other extend at an alarming speed, stopping right before they would have begun to crush the Doctor flat~

DOCTOR:

~flattened against the first one, voice hoarse from surprise~ point taken...

MASTER:

~his grin grows~ I've been exploring... There's so much potential in this facility. Especially in the high risk testing obstacles... ~his voice is slightly more robotic than when he was first installed into the mainframe~

DOCTOR:

~pretends not to notice the change in voice and disregards the looming, malicious, threatening statement of interest, but is still stuck between panels~ mind giving me room to move?

RICK:

*Woah... hey... all the lights in the facility are out! Who's there?* ~Rick's voice comes from further down the hallway; the Master lets out a static-y sigh of annoyance~

DOCTOR:

~almost happy but worried as well~ RICK! Over here! There'd be a lot of explaining if I could explain but GLaDOS isn't the one in charge of what happens here and long story short you should be extra careful stay safe.

MASTER:

~the panels push forward a few centimeters, staying there for a good five seconds before snapping back into place~ Oh, wow. Little robot coming to save the day. ~scoffs~

DOCTOR:

~stands back in a normal fashion, looking at Rick~ you should go... you're not safe... Anywhere, but especially in association with me.

RICK:

~laughs~ *I'm a core. I can be pieced back together if need be. And why are you so dangerous _now_? Hey, where's that friend of yours?*

DOCTOR:

~cringes slightly, answering in a harsh tone~ the man who was with me is gone. He became someone else I know... a monster. Rick, the one who's in control of this place, the one who just threatened to crush me, the one who turned out the lights is that man.

RICK:

*He didn't seem like a monster to me. Anyway, how'd he get in control of the facility? Unless...* ~trails off~

MASTER:

~laughs quietly~ unless I got into the old mainframe? Yes, that's exactly what I've done.

DOCTOR:

There's a lot of history and explanation needed and I'd rather stay more alert with _him_ in charge, Rick. I don't mind if you stay nearby but I'd feel better to keep moving. ~starts to walk down the hall slowly~

RICK:

~follows him~ *What's the point of moving if he's virtually everywhere?*

MASTER:

~a panel flips over to reveal a bloodstain, then flips back~ Oh, sorry. Been messing with a few test subjects outside the main facility. Nothing to worry about ~chuckles~

DOCTOR:

~swallows hard, still walking~ it just makes me feel better... feels less like giving up... even if the fight is already won.

MASTER:

Oh, don't talk like that, Doctor. GLaDOS is still around, is she not? ~grins widely~ she's your best bet at taking me down. Now I wonder, where's the fastest way to her console room? ~teasingly~

DOCTOR:

In a most likely entirely closed off hallway... ~looks back at Rick, trying hard to ignore the Master~ so, as long as we might be stuck here you deserve to know what happened. You see, me and the Master have a long history as good friends... ~walks, pondering where to lead the story from there~

RICK:

*If you're such good friends, why has he threatened to crush you?*

DOCTOR:

There's this—this problem he has. It's not his fault, our people sort of planted a noise in his head, a drumming that makes him insanely dangerous. It's power-hungry and enjoys seeing people's pain. Over the years I've sort of accidentally become a main target.

MASTER:

It's part of me, Doctor. It's become who I am. That's nice of you to think it's not my fault, though.

DOCTOR:

It's not his fault ~continuing irritably~ however, the drums were gotten rid of recently before we were thrown into this world so this has probably been the first non-violent meeting in a while... but we found our storage vaults... his returned his laser screwdriver, as well as the noise, this drumming. He went insane once more. Craving power, he gave himself to the mainframe.

MASTER:

~chuckles darkly~ and remember what's next on my list?

DOCTOR:

~confused~ list?

MASTER:

~shakes his head in a disappointed manner~ you've forgotten already? The drums still aren't satisfied... ~grins maniacally~ oh, you're in for a fun ride, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~head ducks instinctively, tensing up and looking at the darkness around him and Rick's visible eye, walking slower than before~ this isn't gonna be pretty...

MASTER:

~looks around the empty mainframe room, slowly lowering the body of the mainframe and letting his feet touch the edge of the pit~ don't worry, Doctor. I'm feeling rather... _uninspired_ at the moment.

DOCTOR:

~lets out a sigh of relief, returning to his previous pace~

MASTER:

~lets out a quiet sound of pain as he lowers himself onto the ground fully~

RICK:

*He's going to tear apart the facility. Humans don't know how to control this big of a lab by 'emselves. It's overwhelming.*

DOCTOR:

He's not human. ~continues walking~

RICK:

*He's not? Well, that explains why he survived the process.*

DOCTOR:

Me and him we're what's called Timelord.

MASTER:

~curses in Gallifreyan~

DOCTOR:

What happened up there, Koschei? ~stops walking for a moment as if speaking to the Master in person~

MASTER:

~sighs in annoyance~ I told you I was experimenting. ~after a moment of silence, lets out a slightly louder cry of pain followed by another curse translating to "damn you"~

DOCTOR:

Alright... be careful, would ya? ~continues to walk however pointless it seems~

MASTER:

~chuckles~ you be careful, too. Walking blindly in the dark isn't exactly safe. For example... ~a panel on the floor pops up and knock the Doctor backwards suddenly~

DOCTOR:

~crashes to the floor, getting up as quickly as possible~ alright, I got it. ~tries to keep his voice aggravated rather than scared, walking more carefully, though not being able to stop himself from thinking it's pointless~

MASTER:

Oh, this is getting boring. Would you rather talk face to face? I found a two way monitor screen. There's tons of them down here, actually. A few of them broken, but hey, this place isn't exactly perfect.

DOCTOR:

~flinches, remembering the haunting sight of his old friend wired to this machine, hanging limp and dripping with blood that was probably dried and caked by now~

MASTER:

~a panel flips around next to the Doctor, revealing a monitor that flickers on to show the Master's face, which is plastered with a wide smile, thin streaks of blood dried on his cheek from the lens implanted over one of his eyes~ hallo Doctor, so nice to see you again. As if I haven't been watching. ~laughs to himself~

DOCTOR:

~backs up against the wall opposite of the monitor, looking at the Master as frightening as he's ever appeared~ right, um... nice to see you too...?

MASTER:

~tilts his head to the side in a creepy way~ what, didn't see my face when you were in the console room with me?

DOCTOR:

~answers, disturbed but truthful~ not close up... and kind of shadowed the way you were... hanging.

MASTER:

~chuckles whole-heartedly~ the process _was_ intensely painful, what were you expecting me to do?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs slightly, no longer pressed against the wall in surprise but his eyes still glued to the nightmarish image of the Master~ well... you remember Rick... ~gestures in Rick's general direction, eager to shift the attention from previous events~

MASTER:

I know. I'm watching, remember? ~looks around, unamused; then looks back at the Doctor with a small smile~ I think it's time we resumed testing... don't you?

DOCTOR:

~shudders, trying to cover it up by standing at full height. Nods despite his dread~

MASTER:

~mockingly~ as you wish. ~the panel directly under the Doctor's feet slides away~

DOCTOR:

~yells, barely catching the edge and hauling himself up with an immense amount of effort, panting slightly~

MASTER:

~looks down at the Doctor, his expression unchanging~ well, I _was_ going to test how well those long-fall boots work... But I guess that'll have to wait until another time. ~pauses, as if thinking~ aha! Here's a nice testing course...

DOCTOR:

What is it? ~trying to keep his voice level~

MASTER:

It's not like the ones we went through. It's a testing course on speed... ~grins~ and you know what happens to the slow subjects.

DOCTOR:

Okay ~shrugs~ so, just run down this hallway trying not to die?

MASTER:

Not necessarily _this_ hallway. It's just movable panels. ~a panel pushes up beside the Doctor, just so he can prove his point~

DOCTOR:

Well am I just supposed to walk along a dark pathway until I reach an elevator or what!? ~irritated~

MASTER:

I did give you the falling option... no, wait. I have a better idea. There's a pipe of deadly water nearby—I can still make you run for your life. ~his grin grows~

DOCTOR:

~eyes grow wide, looking down both ends of the hallway and wondering which way to run~

MASTER:

~a sound of running water echoes from the right side of the hallway, steadily growing louder. Chuckles and the screen blacks out~

DOCTOR:

~runs to the left, as fast as his legs can carry him~

MASTER:

~watches, smiling to himself about what the Doctor doesn't know. The end of the long hallway starts to loom nearer~

DOCTOR:

~running as fast as possible, runs full-force into the wall~ wait... what!? ~standing and pressing, banging against the wall~ no, no, no! ~takes out sonic, buzzing to no avail~

MASTER:

~the water approaches quickly, drenching the Doctor but bringing no harm to him. Bursts out laughing~

DOCTOR:

~ducked down against the wall, covering his head, looks up, confused and flicking water off his arms; he had scrunched up just before the water hit. Coming to his senses, irritated~ very funny, Master... ~almost indignantly walks back towards where the monitor was~

MASTER:

Yes, it was very funny. You looked so scared when you hit that wall! ~laughs again~

DOCTOR:

I wasn't _scared,_ just... surprised.

MASTER:

Still hilarious. Hey... I wonder where that core of yours went? ~the monitor turns back on and the Master is grinning devilishly~

DOCTOR:

Rick? ~looks around~ probably ran too, got his circuits fried and went to get repaired...

MASTER:

If a robot's circuits are fried, how are they going to move to get themselves repaired? ~dismisses it~ Alright, now it's time to get serious—on to that testing course. ~grins as a panel in the wall slides away, revealing an elevator~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, stepping up to the elevator, grumbling~ you could've done that at any time...

MASTER:

Yes, I could have. I just wanted to see you run for your life, and get drenched for nothing. ~chuckles~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator doors close normally, and the elevator ascends at a normal rate. The Master isn't making any extraneous comments at all, which is out of the ordinary~

DOCTOR:

~taps his foot on the floor, waiting for the elevator to arrive at its destination, quickly distrusting his boredom and the average environment~

GLaDOS:

~the lights flicker, and GLaDOS' voice signals through instead of the Master's~ *Be quiet. I have control of this elevator... your 'friend' is absolutely out of his _mind._ I'm bringing you back to the renovated facility...* ~the elevator shudders again~

DOCTOR:

~keeps his voice in a whisper~ GLaDOS! You have no idea how happy I am to hear you back... And yes, I know he's insane and I know why.

GLaDOS:

~unamused~ *Do tell.* ~electronic sounds of what seems like button pressing come through the connection~

DOCTOR:

Hey, what're you doing up there? ~no longer whispering~

GLaDOS:

*Disabling a mainframe that has control over practically half of the facility, maybe more, is tricky work. That's part of the reason why I saved you. I'm attempting to program a virus, but my own program might think I'm going suicidal. This place wasn't built to have two mainframes.*

DOCTOR:

Wait, what will happen to the Master?

GLaDOS:

*It depends on how connected he is to the mainframe. He's not a core, so that means there's a chance he'll get out alive.* ~the electronic noises continue~

DOCTOR:

And what are those chances!? ~looking up at where GLaDOS' voice was coming from seriously~

GLaDOS:

~the elevator comes to a stop, and the doors open to GLaDOS's room. She turns and nods to him~ *Ah, there you are.*

DOCTOR:

~steps out~ hello GLaDOS; what, are, his, chances?

GLaDOS:

*Hold on a minute! So impatient...* ~turns back around for a few seconds~ *Let's see... he has a 25% chance of living. And there's an 80% chance he won't be completely back to normal.*

DOCTOR:

As normal as _he_ can get... I guess, being who he is, he'll survive. ~steps further out into the room~

GLaDOS:

*Now that you're here, can you explain why your friend made such an idiotic move?*

DOCTOR:

Well, to start with, he's not the sanest person. When we were by those storage vaults we found our vaults and somehow this noise, this drumming from his head was contained in his vault... And the drumming makes him crave power and enjoy others' fear and pain...

GLaDOS:

*Why did you let him near the mainframe, then?* ~she continues to work on a program~

DOCTOR:

Hm, I was only crippled and against the wall of the deadlocked mainframe when he turned it on and gave himself to it.

GLaDOS:

*Hmph. Good excuse.* ~there's a ding, and she turns around~ *are you good at technology? I need you to review the virus.*

DOCTOR:

~smiles~ you've got the right man for the job! What exactly am I looking for? ~takes out sonic~

GLaDOS:

~chuckles~ *You can try and change it in order to tip the odds, if you like.* ~a screen comes out in front of the Doctor, showing lines of code~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the screen, biting his tongue in thought~ if I can, I will... ~sonics the screen, changing numbers and pieces of code, but nothing too drastic~ that should disable the mainframe and get him out alive...

GLaDOS:

*Great. Shall we run the virus?*

DOCTOR:

I don't see why not.

GLaDOS:

*Alright then.* ~a curved screen appears on the wall, showing the other mainframe room, with the Master still hanging on the mainframe. He isn't bloody anymore, and has the mainframe extended as far as it can reach; he is walking around pointlessly on the rim of the pit~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the screened picture of the Master, thinking through what was written in the code and hoping the Master couldn't detect the virus~

GLaDOS:

*Launching virus.* ~the Master's mainframe goes dead, and the Master once again hangs limply from the end of it~

DOCTOR:

Is he alright? ~looks at GLaDOS then back at the screen~ not like he'd stay dead forever, knowing him... the important thing for now is, did it work?

GLaDOS:

~glances around the room~ *It shut down the mainframe, but only temporarily... at least it weakened how much power he has over the facility.*

DOCTOR:

~sighs~ weakened won't be enough to stop the likes of him...

GLaDOS:

*At least right now he's harmless. But it won't last long; you'd better get down there quickly.*

DOCTOR:

Right. At least I can be his prime target instead of whatever poor human he finds to test on... ~walks up to the elevator~ and GLaDOS, thank you.

GLaDOS:

*I'm not doing this for _you,_ you know. I want my facility back.* ~the elevator quickly moves down, opening to the same hallway where the storage was, only now the power is down, and the walls are torn~

DOCTOR:

~steps out~ Master...? ~walks toward the mainframe~

MASTER:

~hangs limp and motionless, slightly suspended off of the floor but not by much~

DOCTOR:

~walks slowly toward the Master, unsure whether to be cautious~

MASTER:

~slowly pulls himself to his knees, not seeing the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~lets out a sigh~ thank god you're alright...

MASTER:

~looks up, squinting as if he can't see very clearly~ Doctor? ~his voice is still slightly robotic~

DOCTOR:

Yes, it's me.

MASTER:

What happened...? ~he makes a sound of pain as he tries to move~

DOCTOR:

Well, starting when? The mainframe—this mainframe—was attacked by a virus constructed to stop you...

MASTER:

~puts his hand to his forehead~ it hurts... it hurts so much... ~starts to curl up in pain~

DOCTOR:

Master... ~walks up to him, stopping himself from voicing his thought, _you did this to yourself_ ~

MASTER:   
~a power level display on the mainframe suddenly shows a small light. The Master looks like he had gained a little bit of strength~

DOCTOR:

~pauses in his step~

GLaDOS:

~hacks into the room~ *You have to get out of there... the power is returning.*

DOCTOR:

You think I don't know that? Why'd you send me down here in the first place if you didn't want me here when the power returned!?

GLaDOS:

*I thought you'd actually do something, like get him out of the mainframe!* ~exasperated~ *I'm going to run another virus, while the mainframe is still weak...* ~electronic sounds~ *This should work.* ~the room flashes red, and the wires attaching to the Master detach, and go back into the mainframe itself~

DOCTOR:

~unable to stop himself, runs over to the Master~ Are you okay?

MASTER:

~flops limply to the floor, shaking, and unable to respond~

GLaDOS:

*Get out, the mainframe is about to go haywire again...*

DOCTOR:

Why would you care? ~almost coldly, looking down at the Master's shaking body~ You wanted us dead when we first walked into your mainframe; you have so many subjects why would you care if I died here?

GLaDOS:

*Well, first of all, I don't want that whole thing happening over again. And second, you both are a new species. It'd be a waste to let you die.* ~elevator door opens~

DOCTOR:

Well if you have any form of brain you can see he's not moving!

GLaDOS:

*Well then, move him! I can't exactly help you right now any more than I already have.*

MASTER:

~struggles to his feet~

DOCTOR:

~is quickly at the Master's side to offer support~ we have to get out of here.

MASTER:

~looks behind his shoulder with a sigh~ alright. Let's go then... ~he makes his way to the elevator with the Doctor's help, collapsing once they're inside~

DOCTOR:

~panting slightly with adrenaline~ we... made it out... ~looks at the Master, asking in an almost conversational matter~ are you okay?

MASTER:

No... ~leans on the side of the wall, struggling to breathe. The elevator door closes behind them~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, trying to think of a way to help to no avail, so stands silently and stops himself from staring at the Master~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator doesn't go back to GLaDOS' room, instead it arrives in a large white room with a single door~

DOCTOR:

~confused, stands to wait for the Master, knowing he probably still needs help navigating~ where do you think we are?

GLaDOS:

*I need to make sure he doesn't try anything else... so if what you told me was true, this should work.*

DOCTOR:

~looks worried~ what are you going to do?

GLaDOS:

*It _shouldn't_ cause any pain... although I'm not too sure, now that he's part machine.*

MASTER:

~chuckles very quietly to himself in an insane way~

DOCTOR:

~sigh~ are you going to tell us what 'it' is? I mean we've sort of blindly blundered about and this is where it got us... Not like we have a choice either way...

MASTER:

She's going to take the drums away... ~is still waiting in the elevator, head buried in his arms~

DOCTOR:

I got that much- ~looks at the Master in his saddening state~ well, let's go on... it's all we can do anyway. Can you get up?

MASTER:

Oh, I can do more than just "go on"... ~looks up with his devilish grin again~ She might not realize it, but that virus only weakened the mainframe... and _I'm_ still connected. ~points to his eye piece~ ta da. Wireless technology. ~grins~  
  


DOCTOR:

~smiles despite himself~ alright then! What next?

MASTER:

Don't know. But I can tell you what's _not_ going to happen... I'm not going in that room. ~the elevator doors begin to close~

DOCTOR:

~thinks about protesting the decision but realizes there'd be no point, sighing~

MASTER:

~turns to look at the Doctor with a slightly confused expression as the doors close fully~

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master, disregarding his expression~ you think GLaDOS found out you're still in control?

MASTER:

~gives a small smile~ of course. I said it loud and clear.

DOCTOR:

Well at least I know you're not mentally changed by that machine ~rolls eyes half-jokingly~

MASTER:

~smile changes to a grin when he sees the Doctor is still wet from the water-drenching~ well, how would _you_ know?

DOCTOR:

You don't think any different from the way you usually do with the drumming.

GLaDOS:

*I didn't _want_ to run a virus that cut off all the contact you had with the mainframe. That would have killed you.*

DOCTOR:

Hmm... that's why the stream binary was mild... ~talking to himself~

GLaDOS:

~sighs~ *As powerful as you may seem, you and I both know you can only close or open the elevator door. I'm still the one who moves it.*

DOCTOR:

~sarcastically exasperated~ Oh that's all? Well, that certainly helps. ~thinking about everything the Master could do with only that ability, one word standing out in his head: trapped~

MASTER:

~pouts and folds his arms, looking upwards in annoyance. Speaks sarcastically~ thanks for ruining the fun.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles~ I learned not to take his toys at age five; you might want to be careful, GLaDOS. ~still smiling~ in all seriousness, what now?

MASTER:

~shoots the Doctor an annoyed look~

GLaDOS:

*I need to get rid of that noise, it really is making him insane. But right now he's just being a pain in the side.*

DOCTOR:

I know it's making him insane it's been making him insane since he was eight!

MASTER:

Walking down memory lane, aren't we now? ~says somewhat jokingly~

DOCTOR:

I'd rather not ~almost smiling~

GLaDOS:

~the elevator door opens~ *Thanks for the distraction.* ~chuckles much like the Master did~

DOCTOR:

~flinches, muttering quietly to himself~ I'm in a death trap controlled by two psychopathic, power-hungry, robotic people.

MASTER:

~backs up against the wall of the elevator, deciding to ignore the Doctor's statement that otherwise he would have laughed at~ you can open the door, but you can't make me go in there.

DOCTOR:

~looks up, thinking of what GLaDOS' plan might be, hoping she didn't require his help. Is unsure of which side he's on~

GLaDOS:

*Hm; you're right. I can't exactly move you myself.* ~pauses~ *Doctor, you're there. Could you either convince him to move or move him yourself?*

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master~ I-I don't know...

MASTER:

~relaxes with relief~ wonderful... the Doctor doesn't know something for once.

DOCTOR:

~turns around in a sort of pacing motion, facing the wall and running his hand through his hair in thought~ the Master... it's what's best... would it really-... used to it...

MASTER:

Used to what? Oh, it doesn't matter... I'm not going in there. Nope. *Your tenacity is really showing.* Shut. Up. ~annoyed and slightly angry~

DOCTOR:

~turning from the wall, to the Master, yet still talking to himself~ all the time, you hate the drums and love them at the same time. I know which choice would spare me a lot but not which choice would really help the most... considering every factor it's hard to weigh the options...

MASTER:

I've lived with them for most of my life, how can I _not_ want them? ~looks for something to focus on other than the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~sighs~ is there any way to get out of here without moving on into the room along the path GLaDOS takes us?

GLaDOS:

*Do you _want_ him to stay like this? Of course not!*

MASTER:

~folds his arms~ she's locked the doors open. ~annoyed~

DOCTOR:

There really is no other rational choice...

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor, knowing what he means but still not liking it~ fine...

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, surprised~

MASTER:

I'm obviously not getting out of this one, and sitting around doing nothing would just bore me to death. ~murmurs almost inaudibly~ and if they're so real, then I can most certainly find a way to get them back...

DOCTOR:

Alright then! Allons-y.

MASTER:

~looks uneasily into the empty room~

DOCTOR:

Whenever you're ready, I'm right behind you. ~trying to be comforting~

MASTER:

~gets up with a sigh, walking forward into the room. He blinks repeatedly in confusion~

DOCTOR:

~follows him~ so GLaDOS, how does this work?

GLaDOS:

*Like so.* ~nothing seems to be happening, except for the Master's confused and slightly pained expression~

DOCTOR:

~looks extraordinarily confused~

GLaDOS:

*The room has a telepathic field.*

DOCTOR:

Telepathic field... right... ~thinks _why are they so technologically advanced? Do they think what they do is even remotely morally okay?~_

MASTER:   
~a quiet drumbeat of four echoes around the room, and the Master glances around frantically, in fright~

DOCTOR:

~looks up, frightful as well~ I can hear it...

MASTER:

~the drumbeat starts to get louder, and he starts to look more frightened; thinks~ 'louder... closer... No, no, stay away! Leave me alone!'

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master~ are you alright? How are you—telepathic field... ~thinks 'we can hear each other's thoughts due to the telepathic field...this could be a problem'~

GLaDOS:

*Yes, sorry. Forgot to tell you, the room doesn't exactly have a filter on which thoughts it takes. It shouldn't be a problem unless you've been thinking about one thing for a long time. Exactly why this works for the "drums".*

DOCTOR:

Oh, okay... good, my mind never stays on one topic.

MASTER:

~curls up on the floor as the drums steadily grow louder~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes, the sound starting to annoy his own senses, thinking 'how do you live with this?'~

MASTER:

~thinks back~ 'I can't!' ~shudders~

DOCTOR:

~starting to wince due to the drums getting progressively louder, yelling over the noise in his—their—heads~ how long do we have to stand in here!?

GLaDOS:

~the drumming subsides, seeming to still echo quietly around the room~ *until all of the built up noise was filtered out. It's back in the vault now.*

DOCTOR:

~panting slightly~ well? Are they gone? ~looking at the Master, disregards the quiet echo of his ears ringing~

MASTER:

~shivers, bleeding slightly from reopened wounds~ too quiet... too quiet...

DOCTOR:

~confused~ you said—or thought—you couldn't live _with_ them.

MASTER:

~tears coming to his eyes~ I don't know... I don't... I can't... Quiet... silent...

DOCTOR:

But didn't you say you couldn't hear them until you went into your vault?

MASTER:

~gets up, obviously embarrassed when he realizes what he had been doing~ um, no. I didn't notice their absence until they were back again.

DOCTOR:

~relieved look~ makes sense. Well... what now? Back to testing as if none of this happened? ~looks at the Master's cyborg parts thinking "as if this never happened" would be an exaggeration at best~

MASTER:

~comes over to the Doctor, whispering in his ear~ you really think I'd give up that quickly, just because the drums aren't there? ~grins~ I told you already. They're _part_ of me.

DOCTOR:

~flinching automatically at the Master's closeness, comments almost sarcastically~ you seem to have easily given up plenty of parts of yourself ~gesturing to the various robotic gadgets that made up part of the other Timelord~

MASTER:

Those are physical parts, Doctor. The drums are part of who I _am._ ~briefly glances at the trail of blood droplets he had left behind, turning his eyes back to the Doctor, letting the silence drag out~

MASTER:

~tilts his head to the side~ you wonder how I can't live without them and yet at the same time I can't live _with_ them. Don't you?

DOCTOR:

Yes, that does seem to cancel itself out.

MASTER:

Think about this, then... have you ever hated yourself? Yet at the same time, wouldn't go so far as to end your life? ~folds his arms~

DOCTOR:

Yes, of course, but those drums are _not_ your life and when I hate myself I try to change myself.

MASTER:

~takes a step closer~ I tried, I tried to change... You remember, before we found those vaults?

DOCTOR:

Yes... ~forcing himself to stay still~

MASTER:

~moves closer still~ and yet I failed. Look at me now. I failed, like I always do.

DOCTOR:

You don't always fail... No one always fails, you were a good person back there, and you still are. ~tensing up slightly~

MASTER:

~stops moving for a second, then pulls the Doctor closer into a loose hug~ I tried... And I'll—I'll try again. Let's find our way out of here.

DOCTOR:

~hugs him back, careful not to injure the Master further, no longer tense but tearing up slightly~ right. We got in here—somehow—and we'll get out somehow.

MASTER:

~grabs the Doctor by the collar and moves him back~ what if we came here through a _rip_ in the time vortex? That would be _mighty_ hard to reverse.

DOCTOR:

Well, no matter what there's an outside to every inside... and we are definitely indoors. Anywhere out of this death trap will be home enough for me.

MASTER:

~lets go of the Doctor and turns around the room~ may we be allowed to _leave,_ please? ~almost shouting~

DOCTOR:

Good point... the drums are gone and there's no elevator open for us... wonder what's holding GLaDOS up...

GLaDOS:

*Right. Sorry. I was setting up some... _interesting_ new courses.* ~panels in the wall move to give them access to an elevator, the doors opening to take them down to the next test~


	5. Hacked

DOCTOR:

~casts a worried glance at the Master before proceeding to the elevator~ bet it'll take a lot for us to get a fault in a test chamber that'll let us out again.

MASTER:

There might be none at all. ~steps into the elevator with a sigh and a sidelong glance at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~attempting a joking smile~ then we can find a way to blow a hole in one... Being who we are, we can break a simple piece of machinery if worse comes to worst.

MASTER:

~immediately thinks of how often the Doctor refers to his mechanical parts, a brief look of fear crossing his eyes~ yes, yes, if that machinery helps to prevent a wormhole; advanced as they are I doubt they'll have the technology for that.

DOCTOR:

I doubt we'll need a wormhole to make a simple fault in a test chamber; we're likely to find one at some point. ~doesn't notice the Master's expression, looking at the wall as he does when thinking~

MASTER:

~the elevator stops and the doors open, the sound of repetitive banging in the distance~ Well... here we are. ~voice cracks slightly~

DOCTOR:

~steps out~ you alright? It sounds like it's just those spike plates from earlier.

MASTER:

~shakes his head as if to clear it, his voice cracking again~ yes, I'm fine...

DOCTOR:

~noticing how not-fine the Master seems~ alright...

MASTER:

~massages his temples briefly before stepping out of the elevator, swallowing audibly~ right, let's get... going, shall we?

DOCTOR:

Don't see why not... ~looking at the Master with concern~ headache?

MASTER:

No... ~winces~ I can't think straight... it's like... something's in my head; I can feel it...

DOCTOR:

Might be a part of the technology. ~shrugs~ we could do a lot of these tests brainless anyways.

MASTER:

~whispers~ damn this robot thing... ~clears his throat~ yes, let's just get these over with. ~walks down a hallway past the test chamber sign~

DOCTOR:

Hey, I hope this isn't a whole new series of tests... Though knowing how things have been going it probably is ~following the Master~

MASTER:

~the sign says 01/04, and is covered in almost all of the danger warnings. Passes it by like he doesn't notice the overly crowded sign~

DOCTOR:

~swallows upon seeing the sign but continues on behind the Master in silence~

MASTER:

~rounds a corner, slowing and looking around at a series of long branching hallways~

DOCTOR:

I suppose one hallway gets us out and the rest lead to some sort of dead-end peril... ~looks at the options of direction to turn~ none really lead uphill or downhill...

MASTER:

Would it really be that easy? ~stops and looks around at the hallways~ there doesn't seem to be any difference between them... that makes things harder.

DOCTOR:

Should we go by trial and error then? I mean, if they're identical there's no other way to get through. ~still scanning the halls with his eyes~

MASTER:

~starts to walk towards one of the hallways, but stops short, something making him almost fall over, causing him to stumble backwards in confusion~

DOCTOR:

What...? ~looks at the Master, puzzled, then looks up at the hallway he was walking towards, then back at him~

MASTER:

~he turns around and flops against the nearest wall, wincing~ I don't know what's stopping me... you should see if you can walk through.

DOCTOR:

~cautiously walks in the same direction the Master had, avoiding the urge to jokingly respond "yes, Master" as he walks through easily~

MASTER:

~shakes his head, wincing again, and feels at his eye piece, an electric shock sending his fingers away~

DOCTOR:

The technology... ~walks back~ I bet it doesn't let unapproved or unrecognized technology past... Well this could be a major problem... ~looks up~ GLaDOS?

GLaDOS:

~a communication line opens, and a few beeps can be heard before she replies~ *yes, what is it? I was busy, and I'd appreciate it if you hadn't interrupted me.*

DOCTOR:

The Master can't walk any further into the chamber, some sort of invisible detection system, I suppose.

GLaDOS:

*yes, I know. Why don't you just keep testing and let me get back to my own tests?* ~the connection ends and the Master seems to be in pain again~

DOCTOR:

You alright? ~looking worriedly at the Master~

MASTER:

No, I'm not alright; something is trying to get to me, and that could mean anything since I'm capable of being crashed or overridden! ~shakes his head as if apologizing for his angered tone~

DOCTOR:

~nods, thinking for a minute; decides it best not to sonic-scan the Master to avoid any awkwardness that may produce~ well what now? ...wait... Her own tests? Does that make this _not_ GLaDOS' test?

MASTER:

~the same look of fear crosses his eyes~ then... whose is it?

DOCTOR:

~looks around and down the hallways again, the unknown beyond them seeming more daunting before~ I wouldn't know... But I bet you _she_ does. She doesn't want us dead, though, or she would've killed us... She could only want us stuck.

MASTER:

Stuck... in order... for her to... perhaps, do something else? She said she was... ~is interrupted repeatedly with displays of pain~ busy... ~he starts to sink down to the floor against the wall~

DOCTOR:

~looks up, then at the Master, as if connecting ideas finally~ She couldn't be... She wouldn't... She can't... ~looks up, now with a furious demeanor, before looking back at the Master in concern~

MASTER:

Well? Wh-what is it? I can't exactly... think... right... now... ~he curls up~

DOCTOR:

If I'm right—and I sure hope I'm not—SHE'S hacking you.

MASTER:

Why would she... why do _that?_ ~sounds breathless and shaky~

DOCTOR:

I don't _know!_ ~looks at the Master, letting his concern take over and sitting next to him in an attempt of being comforting~ tests... Testing human capacities to solve a puzzle for their life...? ~shakes his head slowly in thought~

MASTER:

~sits there for a while, until he starts to spark every now and then~ they're getting stronger and stronger... the codes. If she's behind this, she isn't giving up easily...

DOCTOR:

Can you tell what she's trying to do? ~looking up from the fixed spot he had been staring at~

MASTER:

Oh, she's a clever AI... There's a bunch of useless code sent to confuse me. I... I can't tell what she's doing. ~looks scared~

DOCTOR:

If she wanted you dead, she'd kill you—or get close to doing so—if she wanted to program someone, she'd have an android built. ~looks back to the floor~ I'm sure whatever she's doing won't harm you... ~hopes he sounded more convincing than he felt~

MASTER:

But what if it does? What if she's tired of me, and wants to watch me slowly die because of what I've done to myself? It sounds like something she'd really enjoy.

DOCTOR:

~wondering how he can help and feeling overall useless, continues sitting and staring at the floor~

MASTER:  
~makes a sharp noise of pain and almost falls over, catching himself with a shaking hand~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, almost immediately standing and speaking furiously~ THAT'S IT! That is the last straw. GLaDOS!

GLaDOS:

*Hm? I'm assuming you've found out about me playing around with your friend here. It's rather fun, you know.*

MASTER:

~tries to struggle to his feet~

DOCTOR:

I could hack every piece of technology in this facility to get to you and don't think I won't. ~whips his sonic screwdriver out~ I have kindly played by your rules. Let him go or so help me I will dismantle you piece by piece no matter how hard you try to stop me.

GLaDOS:

~mechanical sigh~ *she did that... once before... ripped me to pieces and threw me in an incinerator. But you know what? I came back, better and stronger. Do you really want that?* ~there's a button pressing sound, and the Master's legs give out; he shouts in surprise~

DOCTOR:

I can do more than any human could. I could dismantle you, throw each of your parts in a separate black hole, then erase any database of yourself you have installed here! I'll give you one more chance... Do you want to risk it? ~raises hand with the sonic in it~

GLaDOS:

*Fine. I'll leave your petty little friend alone... but... I'm not promising that _he'll_ leave _you_ alone. Bye for now. You just have to find the hallway with the exit door—it can't be that hard.* ~connection closes~

DOCTOR:

~puts sonic away, panting out of adrenaline~ you okay?

MASTER:

~gets to his feet, still shaking as he swallows~ y-yeah... I'm fine... ~trails off~

DOCTOR:

Good... which way is first, then? ~still panting slightly~

MASTER:

Should we... split up? Or no?

DOCTOR:

I don't see that as our best option, considering how GLaDOS could pull another little trick on us and you saw the sign, there's a lot of trouble waiting for us... but that's always the case.

MASTER:

But what if it blocks me again? ~glances around at the hallways, noticing a row of scratches on one of the walls~

DOCTOR:

I would think she'd take it down after stopping.

MASTER:

She's got the whole facility... I doubt she's _really_ scared of a little screwdriver. Honestly.

DOCTOR:

SONIC screwdriver! And you know very well it can hack technology, not just unlock doors and screw in screws! ~folds his arms indignantly~

MASTER:

~smirks~ Unless it's wood. ~he sighs and comes off of the wall~ thank you... for stopping her, even if it's only temporarily.

DOCTOR:

Nothing's truly forever, is it? ~turns to the Master, remembering manners~ you're welcome. Now, which way first?

MASTER:

~looks with interest at the scratches near one of the hallways~ it depends on how much danger you're willing to encounter.

DOCTOR:

~smiling half-jokingly~ I'm following _you_ around through a death-trap run by a maniac AI. Yes, I'm willing to encounter danger.

MASTER:  
~smiles back~ alright then. Have to start somewhere, don't we? ~walks toward the closest hallway~

DOCTOR:

Yup. Don't think any of them are really better options... Murphy's Law says the exit will be the last hall we pick anyway.

MASTER:

Murphy's Law...? Is that human theory? ~the hallway curves sharply, and the Master walks around; immediately an extremely loud chorus of 'target acquired!' echoes through the hallway~

DOCTOR:

RUN! ~looking around the corner~

MASTER:

~bullets ricochet off of the walls, and he swings himself back around the corner~ well... that's not the right way... ~winces at the blood trailing behind him~

DOCTOR:

Did you get shot? ~worried~

MASTER:

There were almost thirty turrets! ~shakes his head~ the bullets aren't fatal in small quantities...

DOCTOR:

Says the man who let one bullet strike him down once. ~looking at the floor, somber~

MASTER:

~sighs~ right... but that was precisely aimed and in close range... let's just get back and choose another hallway. ~exasperated~

DOCTOR:

Alright, alright, ~beginning to mumble while walking~ just concerned, it's perfectly reasonable...

MASTER:

~rubs his arms as he walks~ do you ever consider that you care too much? ~they arrive at the central room again~

DOCTOR:

~still mumbling~ at least I don't care too little...

MASTER:

~ignores the statement, although he heard it well enough; he walks towards the hallway next to the one they came out of with a barely visible limp~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master~ and yes... it's a human theory.

MASTER:

We should prove it wrong, then... ~smiles as he slips into the hallway, more cautious this time~

DOCTOR:

~continues down the second selected hallway, pretending not to notice the Master's slight limp~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a panel suddenly reveals a crusher, and it slams across to the opposite wall, barely missing the two Timelords~

DOCTOR:

~jumps back in surprise~ right. ^hem^ spike plates, turrets, at least no _new_ surprises so far...

MASTER:

~starts to think~ what obstacles have we _not_ encountered?

DOCTOR:

You mean that we've encountered before? Deadly water, any of those weird gels, incinerators, falling elevators, pitch-black darkness, haywire mainframes... Hey, what do you think GLaDOS even meant by saying that she couldn't stop you from, quote, 'messing with', unquote, me? ~turns to the Master~

MASTER:

What? ~confused~ she said... what?

DOCTOR:

When she said she'd stop messing with you she said she couldn't promise me you'd do the same for me—or something along those lines. I'm not sure _exactly_ what she said.

MASTER:

I could barely hear anything; it was so loud... ~turns back the way they came; the hallway is obviously not the right one~

DOCTOR:

~follows~ I just find the comment a tad suspicious... But it's probably just another attempt at keeping us uncomfortable.

MASTER:

...I understand why she enjoys that. ~speaks quietly as they arrive back in the main room again~ do we need some way of marking the ones we've been in already?

DOCTOR:

Good point... I'm pretty sure that's the one we went through first ~pointing to a nearby hallway~ but... we _could_ just put a scratch in the floor in the entrances with the end of the portal gun.

MASTER:

~shrugs~ guess so. We could just go around in order and not have to worry about it... ~peers into the next hallway, which looks harmless enough~ the problem is, we both lost our portal guns.

DOCTOR:

Right... then let's go. ~turns into the next hallway~

MASTER:

~looks around a corner and grins in excitement~

DOCTOR:

~a mixture of worried and excited~ what is it...? ~thinking that it's either lasers or a way out~

MASTER:  
It's something new... ~gestures for the Doctor to come see a sort of grinding machine on the back wall~

DOCTOR:  
~looks at the grinders, curious~ do they expect us to walk into them? Honestly it doesn't seem like their best trap...

MASTER:

Maybe it's a trick...? ~walks a few steps closer to the dormant blades~

DOCTOR:

Do you think this could be the right way...? ~following cautiously~

MASTER:

Perhaps. ~the panels of the floor start to move toward them, and the grinders start to churn~ no! not the right way!

DOCTOR:

Run! ~ready to dash away from the grinders~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the panels on the floor start to move faster, like a treadmill, leading to the grinders~

DOCTOR:

~running away from the grinders, slowly managing to advance on the conveyor-belt-like tiles~

MASTER:

Portals! ~calls to the Doctor, reminding him of their best chance to escape as he runs~

DOCTOR:

Right! Um... one minute. ~re-rewiring the portal gun/grenade launcher~

MASTER:

Come on, we haven't got all day! ~the tiles are gradually moving faster~

DOCTOR:

~fixes the portal gun, shooting a portal near the entrance of the hallway and another on a nearby wall~ didn't think to re-engineer it again!

MASTER:

~jumps through the portal, and waits for the Doctor to follow~ I might want to obtain a portal gun as well... ~stumbles out of the hallway in hurried clumsiness; wincing~ and I thought we were being _too_ careful...

DOCTOR:

~follows, noticing the pained gesture with a look of concern~ we should keep going... but are you alright?

MASTER:

No. But I'll be fine—we need to focus on getting out of here. That's what we came to do, right? ~turns and walks into the next hallway, and every once in a while his stride falters~

DOCTOR:

Come to a place to get out of it... how _did_ we get here...? ~following and pretending not to notice the Master's injured state~

MASTER:

~thinking~ I don't know. Maybe- ~is cut off as one of his legs seems to lock, sending him crashing to the ground with a shout of surprise. He almost immediately curls up and lets out a quiet moan, which seems to stutter electronically~

DOCTOR:

Master! ~kneels down to the Master~ what-... how did this-... Master-...!?

MASTER:

~rolls over onto his knees slowly, holding his head in his hands and putting his elbows on the floor~ can't think—she's doing it again...! ~sudden fear in his voice~

DOCTOR:

~looks up, furious suddenly~ GLaDOS! I warned you before and I promise I'll do much more than that this time if you don't stop NOW!

GLaDOS:

*Hm? What?* ~pauses for a moment as if remembering something~ *Oh. I see. I'm not doing anything, I'm afraid. I stopped when you told me to.*

DOCTOR:

~looks confused~ what happened, then...? Or rather, what's happening? ~turns back to look at the Master, more concerned than ever~

GLaDOS:

~bemusedly~ *Although... There was a program I installed. It's on a timer. Can't cancel it now; _you_ told me to stop messing with him. Have fun.* ~connection ends~

DOCTOR:

~a mixture of fury, fear, and desperation shows in the Doctor's face as he kneels back down to the Master~ you'll be alright... you're fine... there's no way she'd kill you... she can't _kill_ you... ~mostly attempting to assure himself, but hoping to help the Master in the process~

MASTER:

~goes quiet and still, his breathing evening out. He stays still for a while; eventually he leans up and looks the Doctor in the eyes with a blank but slightly fearful expression~ ...Doctor?

DOCTOR:

~going down the rest of the way to look the Master in the face~ yes, Master? I'm here...

MASTER:

~frowns, then slowly starts to look angry~ Doctor... ~says his name with spite~

DOCTOR:

~backs up~ Master...?

MASTER:

~comes to his feet a little weakly, but then steps forward, closer to the Doctor~ where are you going? ~tauntingly~

DOCTOR:

~gets up the rest of the way, looking at the Master in surprise. His voice falters nervously~ well... we were about to try to get out of here, weren't we?

MASTER:

~tilts his head to the side, looking at the Doctor blankly~ why would we want to leave...?

DOCTOR:

~exceedingly confused~ why _wouldn't_ we want to leave?

MASTER:

~leaps forward and grabs the Doctor by the top of his trench coat, almost pulling him off the ground~ because there's no one here. ~grins, with no genuine emotion~ there's no one to help you.

DOCTOR:

~after a moment of pure surprise and terror, gasps with realization~ can't save me from-... GLaDOS!

MASTER:

What's the point in calling for her? She doesn't care. This is all _entertainment_ to her. ~pulling the Doctor closer~

DOCTOR:

~swallows~ she did this, this is all a trick in the programming, you don't have to give in- ~stomach churning, knows the Master won't listen to reason~

MASTER:

"Give in"? There's nothing to give in to. ~picks the Doctor off the ground with an odd amount of strength~ the only one giving in today will be you. ~throws the Doctor to the side forcefully, into the nearest wall~

DOCTOR:

~hits the wall with a thud, feeling pain mostly in his shoulder from the impact as he scrambles back to his feet~ I won't give in. Not even to you.

MASTER:

Are you so sure of that? ~pulls his laser from his pocket and points it straight at the Doctor~ yes, I still have this. ~grins~

DOCTOR:

~flinches, backing away slightly but hits the wall in the attempt~ you can be taken over by this side of you; but I won't let myself be.

MASTER:

Perfect. I love it when you play defiant. ~laughs, putting the laser screwdriver away~

DOCTOR:

~looks confused but doesn't lower his guard, stepping to the side to not be directly between the Master and a wall~

MASTER:

~moves forward and pushes the Doctor back towards the wall roughly, then places his hands on the wall on either side of his head~ you're not going anywhere. ~turns and shoves the Doctor to the ground, with his face to the floor~

DOCTOR:

~grunts as he hits the floor, feeling the impact of the cold, solid panel bruise him; tries quickly to move, letting out small groans of pain that sound close to complaints as he strains his now injured muscles~

MASTER:

~stands back, almost smiling; suddenly curling up again as he crumples to the floor once more, making confused mumbling noises~

DOCTOR:

~still trying to get up, looks at the Master in concern but no longer daring to approach him~

MASTER:

~gets up on one hand and knee, squinting at the Doctor and seeing how he's injured. Looks confused and his eyes are tear-filled~ Doctor-! What... what happened... why... ~falls back on his knees, panting and holding his head~

DOCTOR:

~looks up from the floor, trying to prop himself up only to have the shoulder that had been slammed against the wall give out~ what happened doesn't matter; are you okay?

MASTER:

~seems to remember~ oh no... I'm sorry, I didn't mean... ~slumps over into a curled-up ball~

DOCTOR:

Stop worrying about me; GLaDOS hacked _you,_ not me! ~forces himself to get up enough to sit up against the wall however much his limbs ache in protest~

MASTER:

She's not hacking me anymore, though! ~winces~

DOCTOR:

No, she set you on a timed loop so we have to go through this every so-often.

MASTER:

~looks up in surprise mixed with fear~ she _what...?!_ ~shudders violently~ is there any way to... stop the loop...?

DOCTOR:

It'd probably take even the sonic a month or two to calculate with the high-tech coding system they have. ~stays sitting against the wall~  
  


MASTER:

~sinks in defeat~ but... how long... how long is the loop set for... ~seems like a rhetorical question, figuring the math out for himself~ 20 minutes... every _twenty minutes..._

DOCTOR:

~takes out sonic to scan the Master, flicking it out afterwards and cringing with the usage of his arm. Listens to it~ yup... about a month... sorry I can't do better... ~saddened~

MASTER:

Do you think we could get GLaDOS to fix it...? ~sounds doubtful but strangely desperate~

DOCTOR:

Maybe... but is it worth the risk? She could do anything to you if we let her mess with the code again.

MASTER:

~sighs shakily~ she made sure to install the most painful and discombobulating looped program she could before she left me alone, Doctor. I don't know if I could withstand this happening every twenty minutes for a whole month...

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, concerned~ we can try to talk to her... GLaDOS? ~looks up to address the AI~

GLaDOS:

*What?* ~pauses, then sighs in disappointment~ *Oh. Seems the effects have worn off... for now.*

DOCTOR:

GLaDOS, how do you expect us to live through these circumstances?

GLaDOS:

*Don't worry. It would be a waste to kill off such an interesting species—we're learning so much about you already.* ~sing-song~ *Science!*

DOCTOR:

Who ever taught you the difference between science and torture ~angrily~

GLaDOS:

*As a matter of fact, I did. Torture can be science, but science itself isn't torture. It makes sense to me.* ~thoughtful pause~ *Oh, and I forgot to tell you—the lapses will gradually get longer and more painful.*

DOCTOR:

~sighs, defeated, exhausted, and bruised. Shakes his head, looking down~ I thought we might win... for a little bit there I thought we'd get out of here fine... We can still win but ~gestures widely to nothing specific~ obviously not without serious struggle.

MASTER:

Will I lose control of myself each time it happens...? ~looks at the Doctor sadly, knowing that he had hurt him~

DOCTOR:

~looks mildly irritated, but mostly worried~ don't you worry about me; you're the one being put through this. You've been hacked, not me. ~gets to his feet, trying to hide a wince~

MASTER:

~gets up, and wants to help the Doctor, but hesitates~ no, I hurt you, and I didn't mean to... what if it happens again...

DOCTOR:

I'll be fine, Master. This isn't the first time I've been banged up, and I'm sure it won't be the last.

MASTER:

~sighs, not satisfied~ fine... let's just try to find the exit before it happens again... best not to waste time.

DOCTOR:

~continues down the hall, forcing himself to walk normally~ then let's get going.

MASTER:

~wonders to himself how much time they spent of the 20 minutes~ next hallway...

DOCTOR:

We didn't even go all the way down this one yet.

MASTER:

There's probably no exit at all, anyway... ~sounds sad and defeated~

DOCTOR:

There's always a way out, Master, these test chambers were built to test skills not as prisons!

MASTER:

~stops walking and turns to look at the Doctor~ this isn't the test, Doctor. _I'm_ the test. She's torturing me "just to see what happens" and all of this is just to keep us occupied... ~turns around and hangs his head~

DOCTOR:

Well then let's go keep ourselves occupied. ~stops with the horrible thought of the other side of the Master getting to some of the items they've come across~

MASTER:

~sighs~ you're right; we should finish going down this hallway as well... ~walks along the turning hallway, and it suddenly ends with a blank wall~

DOCTOR:

That's odd... no death traps? ~looking around for any sign of traps~

MASTER:

~notices a line of unpowered dots on the floor~ looks like this leads somewhere... ~starts to follow it~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, using the fact that he's behind his blonde friend to allow himself a small limp~

MASTER:   
~stops when the line leads into the wall next to them~ what?

DOCTOR:

I wonder... ~tries putting portals at both ends of the line of dots~

MASTER:

~the power goes on for a second, then turns off again. Steps back to look at the line~ at least it's something. Maybe the power was cut off before it could do anything?

DOCTOR:

~walks through the portal~ you know, that is still fun when we're not currently in a rush or major pain or both.

MASTER:

~thinks~ what if we have to use one of each of our portals? Except I don't have a gun...

DOCTOR:

Oh! And this line would combine the energy of two separate examples of primitive concepts of between!

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor, confused~ iiif you say so.

DOCTOR:

The energy that allows windows to separate places would double with the usage of two different types of portal or two portals of different sets.

MASTER:

Okay. But we're still faced with the problem that I don't exactly _have_ a portal gun.

DOCTOR:

Well I doubt that was a mistake... ~sigh~

MASTER:

~looks around~ I don't know; maybe we could make one?

DOCTOR:

They are extremely advanced; it'd take a whole lot of cameras—AKA the only thing we can take to hack—to make a whole new one.

MASTER:

Well then... maybe just use one portal?

DOCTOR:

~moves the second portal to a far panel~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the dots turn on, but don't seem to be doing anything~

DOCTOR:

Weird... maybe if we go _through_ the one portal?

MASTER:

~shrugs~ can't hurt to try. ~walks through the portal, and both of the portals disappear, and the line of power turns off~

DOCTOR:

Master? ~looks around~ well then, if I do it again... ~re-places portals and goes through the one~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the portal relocates them both to another hallway, seemingly with no entrance, and at the end is an exit door~

DOCTOR:

We did it...? ~looking at the Master in disbelief~

MASTER:

It will probably just lead us to another... place... like this. ~cringes~

DOCTOR:

Probably... but hey, minor accomplishment; we did it!

MASTER:

I guess so... ~he starts walking toward the exit door but his step falters~

DOCTOR:

~eyes widen slightly, freezes in place as if wondering whether to run to the Master to try and help or run to the exit to try and stay safe, but ends up staying still~ is it... happening again? ~thinks about how stupid a question that was~

MASTER:

Let's get to the exit first... ~winces but keeps walking regardless~

DOCTOR:

~follows, trying not to appear afraid~ alright then.

MASTER:

~makes it to the door, which opens to an elevator; he steps in and slumps against the wall~ and yes, it is happening again.

DOCTOR:

~steps in with him, silently looking at him in worry~

MASTER:

~slowly slides down the wall, sinking to the floor in pain as he curls up to endure it silently~ will... will I end up hurting you again?

DOCTOR:

Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. ~wanting to go down and comfort the Master but deciding against it~

MASTER:

You can't be sure of that, can you? ~is shaking now and it is becoming more difficult to suppress sounds of pain~

DOCTOR:

I can be sure that, given no weapons and limited time, I won't be in a condition any worse than yours by any stretch of the imagination.

MASTER:

Who ever said there were no weapons? ~his voice is laced with malice and his grin is slightly visible~

DOCTOR:

~swallows, staying rigidly still~ I should have said no authorized weapons.

MASTER:

~looks up, his grin fully visible now~ authorized or unauthorized; it doesn't help your situation- ~is cut off by a pained spasm, which sends his head back down into his arms~

DOCTOR:

No... but it doesn't help yours either... ~grimly~

MASTER:

~tries to stand, but falls backwards, wincing. Opens his eyes in fear and surprise~ it's worse... worse than before-...

DOCTOR:

She did say that it would be- ~looks at the Master, immediately feeling he had been insensitive~ sorry.

MASTER:

I know, I know... but... ~groans~ I wasn't expecting for it to be _this much_ worse-...!

DOCTOR:

~looks at the pained Master and finds himself hugging his old friend, not knowing what else to do~

MASTER:

~is shaking violently, and his arms move to hug the Doctor back, but they give up halfway there and fall to his sides~

DOCTOR:

~continues the hug for a moment before backing off, not walking back to the other side of the elevator where he had stood before~

MASTER:

~looks sadly at the Doctor for a moment, then shouts as one last wave of pain hits him and sends him to the ground~

DOCTOR:

~kneels down to the Master almost immediately, looking at him in concern~

GLaDOS:

*Awh, that was a _dor_ able.* ~chimes in happily, commenting on their hug~

MASTER:

~uncurls weakly and quietly reassures the Doctor that he is alright~

DOCTOR:

~looks up, clearly about to address GLaDOS, but looks back down, mumbling~ you're not worth the time... ~turns to the Master~ no you're not... ~offers a hand to help him up if needed~

MASTER:

~takes it gratefully, pulling himself to his feet and stumbling slightly, but catches his balance. The elevator, which had been moving up, opens~ let's not waste any of the next twenty minutes... we have to keep moving.

DOCTOR:

If getting out of here is even the end result... ~steps out of the elevator~

MASTER:

We got out of that one test chamber and met Rick, remember? We could have a better chance at getting out than we both expected. ~moment of silence~

GLaDOS:

*Oh this was a wonderful idea. I'm filling files on your species with the results. You _are_ the last two... correct?*

DOCTOR:

Yes, GLaDOS. ~rolling his eyes in annoyance. Turns to talk to the Master~ he said to yell if we need him... I wonder if he's anywhere near here by now...?

GLaDOS:

*That's good. If there was only one of your there would be no hope for any revival of your species...* ~teasing~

DOCTOR:

~gives a loud, annoyed sigh with the slightest awkwardness to its nature~

MASTER:

~clears throat awkwardly, changing the subject~ Rick also said he oversees the upkeep of outside the test chambers. So he probably wouldn't be able to hear us while we're here.

DOCTOR:

Every set of walks has a fault sooner or later... the slightest fault and we're good as home. ~smiling positively, having fully dropped the previous subject~

MASTER:

~sighs sadly~ I'm still not sure what counts as 'home'...

GLaDOS:

~interjects with her own thoughts, almost talking to herself~ *I'd love to see how _that_ family would work out...*

DOCTOR:

~glancing up~ right now, anywhere but here. When we get up I'll find a way to get into adventurous trouble, I'm sure.

MASTER:

That's IF we get up... And, did you ever find the TARDIS? Last time I asked, you said "yes and no".

DOCTOR:

I found the key melted onto a bomb and the TARDIS empty of her consciousness and her consciousness dead... so yes, I found the TARDIS; no, we can't use her.

MASTER:

~looks a bit shocked~ seems a bit of... "Science" happened?

DOCTOR:

~bitterly angered~ yes.

MASTER:

~walks out of the elevator and down a long hallway that looks endless and slightly weathered~ anyway... let's see what's next, shall we?

DOCTOR:

Do we have a choice? ~follows the Master down the hall~

MASTER:

It's best to think of it as a choice.

DOCTOR:

Guess so... I must say I'm going through outcomes of this whole thing and I find that I'm considering an option I haven't considered in a while...

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor quizzically~ well?

DOCTOR:

After we get out of here I'm blowing the joint. I mean blowing it up. Any human here is undoubtedly in constant torment and GLaDOS needs to go. ~walking on grimly~

MASTER:

How? What would you use? Your sonic couldn't blow up a facility this big.

DOCTOR:

You watch me do it. ~resolutely shoots down a camera and begins to tamper with it while walking~

MASTER:

Hey, at least wait until we're out! What if we don't escape, and GLaDOS finds us with a bomb? She'll-

ENVIRONMENT:

~a mechanical movement sound can be heard nearby~ *hello...?*

DOCTOR:

 _This_ wasn't going to be the bomb anyway. ~turns to the noise~ hello... who is it?

TURRET:

*Hello...?! I'm different...!*

DOCTOR:

I'm sure you are! ~a note of interest in his voice~ would you care to come out and show yourself?

ENVIRONMENT:

~a laser point appears across the hallway, locating back to a turret that seems to be peeking out from a missing panel in the wall~

DOCTOR:

Hm... the defective turrets from the turret factory area! ~happy remembrance~ which means that turret is _outside_ the test chamber!

MASTER:

Does that mean... ~looks around to see if GLaDOS is watching through a nearby camera~ an exit? ~grins~

DOCTOR:

~goes up to the missing panel~ I'd say so! ~pats the top of the defective turret~

TURRET:

*Winds from the left are dangerous indeed...* ~wistful and vacant tone~

DOCTOR:

I don't feel much more than a draft... must be a malfunction. ~shrugs~

MASTER:

You feel a draft? I don't feel much of anything... ~waves hands in the air to check~

DOCTOR:

Not really but I figured the robot might have some sort of advanced sensor and air is always moving.

MASTER:

~shrugs~ as I said... let's not waste time... ~slips behind the turret, into the panel. There is a short maze of mechanics before an opening out to a 50-foot drop~

DOCTOR:

Well, better than where we were before! ~looks out at the maze, stepping up next to the Maser~

MASTER:

~weaves through the maze, making it to the other side, but almost plummets over the edge~

DOCTOR:

~follows behind, slipping over the edge near the end, grappling the floor and struggling to get back up~ Master!

MASTER:

~holds on to something and reaches out with the other hand to help the Doctor up~

DOCTOR:

~grabs the Master's hand, hoisting himself up onto the floor~ thank you. ~nodding, gets up and over to the near end of the maze~

MASTER:

I guess we both need to be more careful outside of the testing chambers. ~surveys the deep chasm warily~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, here we have a choice... But the wrong move could have a bad outcome. ~looks around~ where do you think Rick is? He's been excellent help.

MASTER:

Maybe he's watching; if he maintains such a large area there must be some sort of surveillance system.

DOCTOR:

Though GLaDOS doesn't seem to care about these areas... they're abandoned and filled with old used things.

MASTER:

That's good. Maybe that means she won't go looking for us here. ~starts walking along the narrow ledge to a stable platform not too far away~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, maybe. ~follows directly behind due to the single-file path~ though something tells me that won't last.

MASTER:

What's that 'something', exactly? ~reaches the end and makes a small leap to the slightly larger platform~

DOCTOR:

~following behind, replies~ I don't know if it's sense or a hunch... but for now we don't have her to worry about it and keep on moving.

MASTER:

Alright. ~looks up for white surfaces and other platforms~ we should try to get to higher ground, in order to see the best place to go next... Or maybe we should try and find Rick?

DOCTOR:

He said to yell for him... ~looks from side to side~ Rick...? Rick...!?

MASTER:

~sits cross-legged on the platform dutifully, closing his eyes as if to focus~ maybe he meant a different kind of call... If not, best to try both ways. ~stands up again~ he should be here soon if he was watching...

DOCTOR:

What'd you do...? ~looks at the Master, confused~

MASTER:

~is about to explain when Rick slides through on his management rail~

RICK:

*Hey, fancy seeing you outside the test chambers again—oh, you're both here. What happened to the mainframe?*

DOCTOR:

GLaDOS got him disconnected along with... other things... Anyway, good to see you again, Rick, and in a not entirely devastating situation!

RICK:

*There was an odd signal coming from this section; figured it was a misplaced turret... Have you seen anything odd that could have been broadcasting a signal? Could be dangerous; I'd need to get rid of it quickly...*

DOCTOR:

Oh! I get it now... good thinking, Master.

MASTER:

~grins~ why thank you.

RICK:

*Oh, it was you broadcasting the signal...* ~looks at the Master through a squint, then turns back to the Doctor~ *did you need me?*

DOCTOR:

We got out of those tests... GLaDOS has been going a bit far with her "science" and we want none of it; you could say we're looking for some more successful adventure. The bottom line is we need help getting away.

RICK:

*You're trying to get _out?_ * ~pauses, then laughs~ *aren't we all... sorry, but the only way you'll get out is if GLaDOS wants you out. The last core to escape only left because he was banished to space...*

DOCTOR:

GLaDOS... anyone would be better than _her._ ~frowns~ well, might as well go on another one of your adventures if we can't get out... but, just know, we will get out in the end. ~determined~

MASTER:

I'm _sure_ she'll let us out if you threaten to bomb the whole place. ~sarcastically~

RICK:

*Wait... what!?*

DOCTOR:

I was bitterly mad; I'll blow her up, not the thousands of turrets, cores, and humans... Just her. Blowing the whole place would be a waste of explosives.

RICK:

*Alright. Life's not very adventurous right now for me; though I do know of some other interesting places to visit.*

DOCTOR:

As long as they're not as... exciting as the mainframe. ~shudders slightly~

RICK:

*The mainframe wasn't the most exciting on my list... although I wasn't expecting for it to take such a turn. I guess that's adventure for ya.*

DOCTOR:

"Adventure" isn't exactly the word I would use... you saw some of what came of it, you were in that hall. ~thinks for a moment, finding himself remembering the Master's remote control of this area and his current condition with a barely visible shudder~ we should get moving though.

RICK:

*Alright. Want to see someplace else that's interesting?* ~sounds excited~ *Haven't been there in a while.*

DOCTOR:

Well, where is it? ~stops himself from saying "quickly, before the 20 minutes is up!"~

RICK:

*There's a ladder a little further down. Sorry, no working elevators nearby.*

DOCTOR:

That's fine, the elevators out here are a tad cramped anyway.

RICK:

~nods, then begins to roll down his railway beside them~ *It's just this way.*

DOCTOR:

~follows Rick, looking back at the Master~ you're being awfully quiet.

MASTER:

~looks back at the Doctor, but doesn't say anything in reply~

RICK:

*Here it is!* ~stops at a hole in the platform, which opens to a metal ladder that reaches downward into darkness~

DOCTOR:

Well that's... inviting...

RICK:

*Don't worry. It gets better—I'll meet you at the bottom.* ~disappears down a vertical rail~

MASTER:

~is looking around nervously~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, concerned~ what's wrong, Master?

MASTER:

~looks at the ground~ it should be happening any second... I've been keeping track; and it's been more than twenty minutes...

DOCTOR:

Maybe it only happens in areas she's in control of! Though that doesn't make sense if it was installed on a loop... Anyways we can just slide down the ladder like cool people in TV shows; it shouldn't take longer than a minute.

MASTER:

~sighs sadly~ that would be amazing news... ~looks back up and around in anticipation~

DOCTOR:

Shouldn't we head down? If we wait for it and it doesn't come we'll leave Rick to rust! ~trying to keep a light-hearted tone~

MASTER:

~nods~ yes, let's go. ~follows after the Doctor into the opening~

DOCTOR:

~slides down the ladder in sections to stop his hand from burning from friction~ how far down do you think it is?

MASTER:

Don't know, can't exactly see... ~shakily follows him down~

DOCTOR:

True. ~continues down in silence~

RICK:

~they reach pitch blackness, but it is soon broken by the green light from Rick's eye~ *there you are! You're pretty close to the bottom.*

DOCTOR:

Good, thanks. ~distracted-sounding, continues down in automatic motions~

MASTER:

~reaches the ground, but stumbles as his feet touch the cold panel. Everything is dark apart from Rick's faint flashlight~

DOCTOR:

Master? Is it—I knew my other theory made no sense! ~looks panicked~

RICK:

*Something wrong...?*

MASTER:

~is unable to respond to either of them; stumbles again and sparks, breathing heavily~

DOCTOR:

Okay. Quick explanation time. ~speaking almost too fast for comprehension~ GLaDOS planted this program on loop which makes the Master unstable and in agony. It's horrible... he's put under this torture, but anyways it's GLaDOS's horrible science at work.

RICK:

*She's never done anything like that... to any test subject or core.*

MASTER:

~lets out a sharp wail as he trips on nothing and falls backwards, attempting to catch himself, but his weakened arm gives out before it can muffle the impact of the floor~

DOCTOR:

~steps toward the Master, sighing at the fact that he cannot help~ she has now, ~his words are laced with fury and bitterness~

MASTER:

~struggles to his feet with tears in his eyes as he looks up at the Doctor, shaking only slightly~ I figured it out...

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the Master's side to subtly offer support~ figured what out?

MASTER:

~latches onto the Doctor in a tight, desperate hug~ it's... it's not a loop...

DOCTOR:

~startled, returns the hug with equal tightness~ then what is it?

MASTER:

It's GLaDOS... she was lying... she... ~starts to break down; his legs go slack, pulling the Doctor down as well~

DOCTOR:

~falls with the Master, not ending the hug~ take your time, don't rush yourself.

MASTER:

~holds him tighter~ do I need to finish?

DOCTOR:

You don't have to, all the essential information was said. ~strokes his back slightly in a comforting gesture~

MASTER:

~shakes slightly, but the effects seem to be wearing off. He leans into the Doctor more than before~

DOCTOR:

~hesitant, finds himself leaning in towards the Master as well, much to his own confusion. Decides he's just concerned and allows himself to enjoy the moment~

RICK:

*so... are you two going to be done anytime soon?*

DOCTOR:

~draws himself away slightly, as if giving the Master the option~

MASTER:

~backs off awkwardly, realizing Rick had been sitting there the whole time~ s-sorry... ~stutters, still in slight pain~

DOCTOR:

~gets up, awkwardly, looking at the Master and Rick~ heh... well... better get moving again.


	6. Android Hell

MASTER:

~gets to his feet again, stumbling slightly, immediately dismissing help as he slowly catches his balance~

DOCTOR:

~nods to Rick, gesturing for him to lead the way hopefully with no questions asked~

RICK:

~pauses for a moment, then turns around and leads the way~ *so... the adventure is this way.*

DOCTOR:

~nods and follows behind, for once unable to make conversation~

MASTER:

Where exactly are we going?

RICK:

~laughs~ *If I told you, it wouldn't be an 'adventure'.*

DOCTOR:

Mystery adventure in the dark... ~pauses as if considering this~ okay.

MASTER:

~looks uncomfortable and worried~

DOCTOR:

~walking, ignoring discomfort~ so... Rick... did you know there's a planet made entirely out of diamonds?

RICK:

*What's the point in talking about other places, let alone other planets? None of us will leave Aperture...* ~trails off and forgets what he was saying~ *aha! We're almost there.*

DOCTOR:

For some reason I remember you being more positive... ~follows, beginning to mumble to himself~ it's just talking it doesn't need purpose I meant to lighten the mood, why can't people talk about a time when they weren't trapped if they're trapped, eh?

RICK:

*No one here has ever been free. We were built here, and the humans were grown here. Only GLaDOS has been to the surface before...* ~they walk up to a heavy metal door that has one window, which is glowing red, and there is red light seeping around the edges of the door as well~ *here we are.*

DOCTOR:

We've been on the surface... okay, menacing door alert, where's here?

RICK:

*Ever hear of Android Hell? It used to be a lot more hellish; but not as many robots are sent here anymore.* ~pauses~ *But there _are_ a few in there that haven't burned. Might be fun to talk to. And don't worry, there's a clear walkway through the center.*

DOCTOR:

This actually does sound interesting... alright, allons-y!

RICK:

*Hold up; have to unlock it first.* ~goes to the door, looking through codes~

MASTER:

So... we're going to talk to insane robots...? ~looks at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Apparently so! ~sounds almost carefree, turning to talk to the Master~

MASTER:

~looks away, almost shyly but he acts uncomfortable and worried like he was before~

DOCTOR:

~noticing this, half reassuring half bitter~ hey, GLaDOS won't get you twice in such a small time frame, she likes the suspense the wait brings.

MASTER:

I know... but just the fact that she can override me at any time, whenever she chooses, to do whatever she wants... ~his voice cracks~

DOCTOR:

She clearly intends for us to stay alive... unlike her thousands of humans we aren't really disposable. ~cringes in disgust at his own words~ but you'll be fine, Master... we'll get out of here.

MASTER:

Staying alive wasn't my only concern—

RICK:

*There we go! It's open. Shall we?*

DOCTOR:

~hesitantly turns to Rick~ okay... ~starts to walk in~

MASTER:

~follows after, as far away as possible; hangs his head slightly~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master, then at Rick, then at the Master, and so on; trying to decide whether to continue like nothing's happening or try to make the Master happy~

MASTER:

~looks up and notices the Doctor's dilemma; he catches up to him and sighs~ we need to keep moving... ~the room they walk into is burning underneath them and is toasty warm~

DOCTOR:

~nods appreciatively, immediately noticing the heat in the room~ it's at times like this I wish I didn't always wear a suit.

MASTER:

~looks at his own clothes~ thick hoodie... we're both in a bad position. ~below, a half-burnt core with a red eye is looking around wildly and making hyperactive growling noises~

DOCTOR:

That never stopped us before... ~leaving that statement open, looks down~ so... malfunctioning and insane cores...

MASTER:

~follows his gaze~ yeah... ~turns to Rick~ are any of them sane enough to talk to?

RICK:

*Yes, but only one or two. You'll have to go scoping for them.*

DOCTOR:

Great... scoping in a furnace... ~looks around~ you said they were sane enough to talk to, why don't we just yell hi or something?

RICK:

*You do what you like.* ~rolls back a bit, closer to the door~

DOCTOR:

~looks at Rick questioningly~ where are _you_ going?

RICK:

*Just... staying out of the way.*

DOCTOR:

What, are the cores contaminated or something?

RICK:

*something like that.*

MASTER:

~puts his arms on the railing of the walkway and looks down~

DOCTOR:

~looks at him suspiciously, but turns away to look for sane-ish cores~ this is truly horrible... even cores are left in torment here...

MASTER:

~sad and angry~ that's GLaDOS for you.

DOCTOR:

~still looking down at the fires and insane cores~ this place is wrong... no way we're in the right dimension. Everything about it is just... wrong. It doesn't belong. ~speaks in wonder, fear, and hatred~

MASTER:

Are we going to _try_ to talk to them, or...?

DOCTOR:

~sigh~ that's what we came to do so we should do it. ~looks around a bit, occasionally directing a "hello" at a core in hopes of an understandable response~

CORE:  
*Mister...* ~one of the cores says, audibly~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the cores~ which one said that?

MASTER:

~points to a newer looking core with a white eye~ I think it was that one. ~it is staring at them both~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to look at the indicated core~ 'ello there... I'm the Doctor.

CORE:

*Doctor... doctor... we need a doctor,*

DOCTOR:

And why is that... sorry, didn't catch your name?

CORE:

~ignores the prompts~ *But all the doctors are gone... the doctors get killed. We're left alone to fend for ourselves.* ~it glances at the other cores~

DOCTOR:

I'm a new Doctor... a surviving Doctor. What's your name, core?

CORE:  
*Name... name?* ~looks around rapidly, eye wide~

DOCTOR:

Y-yes, name! I'm the Doctor, this is the Master; who are you? What should we call you?

CORE:   
~looks frightened~ *master-..!?*

MASTER:

~takes a surprised step of retreat~

DOCTOR:

Yes... we want to help, please just tell me who you are. ~trying to be calm~

MASTER:

They might not all have names... ~has backed away about five feet out of nervousness~

DOCTOR:

Yes but they must at least have a past, an answer to who you are doesn't need to be a name. ~still looking at the core~

CORE:

*Nix. Nothing.* ~still glancing wildly~

DOCTOR:

You said all the doctors died... and then when I said the master... well, you seemed to recognize it in a pretty negative light.

CORE:

*Yes, the toxins sent by the master was what killed them...* ~its pitch rises in fear~

DOCTOR:

You mean... GLaDOS, the Test Master?

CORE:

*GLaDOS?* ~seems confused~

DOCTOR:

The test master... Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System. ~confused as well~ alright, who was the Master you're talking about?

GLaDOS:

~her voice comes from above, almost disappointed~ *Oh, your ignorance is so _beautiful!*_

MASTER:

~stumbles backwards from fear and the element of surprise~

DOCTOR:

~his head snaps up, looking towards the voice of this mechanical monster, his voice portraying a level of hatred he hadn't had in years... and that wasn't his voice~ hello GLaDOS...

GLaDOS:

*Why hello Doctor. And I see the Master, who has undoubtedly discovered my little lie, has fallen into the trap as well. So nice to see you both for once.*

DOCTOR:

For once? You've been watching us since we were walking into our first test chamber! And we were both at your mainframe... so you saw us in person!

GLaDOS:

*Yes, well... since you've been _escaping_ so much I can't keep constant surveillance on you both. I wasn't receiving my alert for the timer while you were in there... thanks to that, I was almost three minutes late.*

DOCTOR:

At least that let us down the ladder... But you mentioned a trap?

GLaDOS:

*yes... you're standing in it.* ~the door closes and there is a locking sound~ *don't worry. This room is deadlocked and fireproof, for safety reasons.*

DOCTOR:

~looks around~ and how does that help US?

GLaDOS:

*It doesn't. That's the point. We wouldn't want any _insane_ robots escaping Android Hell, now would we?*

DOCTOR:

~glances at the Master, suddenly connecting the events~ no... you can't... you took the drums to make him sane. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, you can't-...

GLaDOS:

*Do I _need_ to do that? Of course not. I don't need his insanity to control him; I already can.*

MASTER:

~has curled up in a ball, scared to death~

DOCTOR:

~looking at the Master, murmurs to GLaDOS in quiet fury~ GLaDOS, you horrible monster of creation you. I'd bet any human qualities you had were wiped, leaving this empty, bland shell of a being behind. ~looks up~ why... why don't you ever stop? Why don't you feel even a twinge of sympathy or regret?

GLaDOS:

*Because I used to—and that got me stuck in a potato, and then lost me a test subject. I had been based off of a human mind, but now I don't need it. So I deleted her. So you guessed quite correctly.*

DOCTOR:

~sighs, but then grins slightly~ then why, may I ask, are both of us still alive?

GLaDOS:

*No point in killing you. You're obviously forgetting the _science._ * ~beeping~ *I've gotten incredible data so far-*

MASTER:  
~suddenly tenses and stifles a shout halfway through~

GLaDOS:

*-oops. Sorry about that.* ~sarcastically~

DOCTOR:

~sits down, looking down at nothing~ this isn't science... this is torturing innocents.

GLaDOS:

*Ah, there you go again, drawing the line between torture and science. This is perfectly good research—monitoring your species, in the most taxing of situations. Reactions, replies, next courses of action—it's all science.*

DOCTOR:

Yes but it doesn't have to be done this way! An advanced scanner could pick up how a species would react to this sort of stuff. People didn't sit there and repetitively electrocute frogs to analyze their reactions.

GLaDOS:

*Oh, but I've done different things each time. Scanners couldn't pick up reactions accurately enough—plus, it's more fun to watch you both squirm.*

MASTER:   
~shouts again, failing to stifle the exclamation; although it seems like the pain does not return or worsen~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, muttering~ I'm wasting my breath. You're not even amusing to talk to... give me a Dalek any day.

GLaDOS:

*Ah, yes. Giving up now, are we? Wonderful. I can do what I like...*

DOCTOR:

I don't give up, I don't give in, I stop to think.

GLaDOS:

*You _sound_ like you're giving up... oh well.*

MASTER: 

~stands, shaking his head out slowly and stumbling in the general direction of the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~stands back up and turns to the Master~ are you okay?

MASTER:

I don't... know... ~winces slightly as his legs start to give out weakly~

DOCTOR:

~runs over to offer to help the Master stand~

MASTER:   
~takes the help gratefully, in a haze of confusion and weakness. Leans forward and rests his head on the Doctor's chest~

DOCTOR:

~caught off-guard at first, hugs the Master slightly while helping support his weight~

MASTER: 

~jumps a little when he hears the Doctor's heartbeats, thinking for a moment that GLaDOS had set the drumbeat back in his subconscious~

DOCTOR:

~looks confused, but soon realizes what happened, allowing himself a small half-smile~

MASTER:

~wraps his arms gently around the Doctor; suddenly he flinches again, pulling back slightly in pain~ wh... why now... ~almost-whispers~

DOCTOR:

~hugs the Master whole-heartedly~ why what now?

MASTER:

~starts to shudder, and he suddenly hooks his arms around the Doctor's neck in order to pull himself close~ GLaDOS... having her fun again... ~winces once more~

DOCTOR:

~flinches, surprised by the Master's sudden movement, but quickly readjusts, allowing his arms to wrap themselves around the Master fully~ worse than Rassilon with less sincerity than a Dalek, that's what she is...

MASTER:

~lets out a weak chuckle, but is cut off as his body tenses silently~ I shouldn't be so close; I might... get dangerous...

DOCTOR:

I wouldn't care if you did... you wouldn't hurt me enough to do permanent damage... you didn't even do that _with_ the drums. ~trying to keep his voice to a quiet whisper, knowing GLaDOS was listening~

MASTER:

I wouldn't permanently injure you... not even if my judgement was hazy... ~holds him tighter, realizing how much he actually cared about the Doctor's long-term safety~

DOCTOR:

~holds the Master with equal strength, letting his head rest on the Master's shoulder with a happily contented sigh, nearly forgetting where he is~

MASTER:

~loosens his grip and moves back slightly in surprise, glancing up~ something is seriously wrong with that AI... ~he looks sickened~

DOCTOR:

~lifts his head, his grip loosening in response to the Master's~ what this time?

MASTER:

She... was just trying to get me to do something... ~looks uncomfortable~

DOCTOR:

~gives the Master a questioning look, not wanting to as what directly~

MASTER:

~he flushes red, but hides it as quickly as possible by hugging the Doctor closely again, concealing his face~

DOCTOR:

~thinking about what GLaDOS could have possibly tried to make the Master do, hugging the Master in a "you don't have to say"~

GLaDOS:

*This is too adorable. Don't stop.* ~says it like a side comment, and less like a command~

DOCTOR:

~appears irritated by GLaDOS's comment, looking up from the Master in a simple display or exasperation~

MASTER:

~holds him tighter when he feels the Doctor move, his face still buried in the Doctor's shoulder~

DOCTOR:

~surprised by the Master's actions, knowing somehow he hadn't tightened his grip out of pain. Holds the Master close, resting his head on the Master's lightly; feels his own heart rate quicken but dismisses it as a result of the stressful situation~

MASTER: 

~yanks himself backwards, almost too forcefully, and sinks to the floor, on his hands and knees~

DOCTOR:

~startled, looks at the Master, confused~

GLaDOS:

*We're done, for now. It's time to stop delaying... we have some... _testing_ to get back to...* ~low chuckle~  
  


DOCTOR:

~only appears more confused, in addition to slightly scared from GLaDOS' tone~

MASTER:

~starts mumbling, his voice partly robotic; the mumbles start to slow down and slur, and he starts to sink lower to the grated floor, as if exhausted~

DOCTOR:

~looks over, his mind no longer focusing on his confusion but rather his concern for his blonde Timelord friend~ Master...?

MASTER:

~seems to be trying to say something in reply, but rolls sleepily to the side~

DOCTOR:

~pokes him in the shoulder, knowing that this probably wasn't natural sleep~

MASTER:

~doesn't move; he is completely limp and unresponsive~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, left to watch as GLaDOS has her fun. A thought comes to mind and he turns to Rick, whom had been stationed at the door, and speaks almost in a whisper~ we trusted you...

GLaDOS:

~the door slides open~ *well come on, I said back to testing, didn't I? There's a working elevator being sent down.* ~Rick isn't outside the door anymore~\

DOCTOR:

~walks out, muttering quietly to the Master~ what makes her think we'll go back?

MASTER:

~hasn't moved; he is curled up on the grated floor and is unresponsive~

DOCTOR:

~turns around, walking back~ Master?

MASTER:

~breathes slowly, still unresponsive~

GLaDOS:

*Oh, you should just leave him. Don't worry—I can focus on multiple tests at once.*

DOCTOR:

You're less sane that I thought if you think I'd trust you to do _anything_ by now!

GLaDOS:

*Well, of course you don't trust me... I was just letting you think that you had a choice.* ~a portal open under the Doctor, which sends him falling sideways into an elevator. The portal closes behind him~

DOCTOR:

You know I can refuse to test, whether or not you force me into this elevator.

GLaDOS:

*Ah, but even refusal to test counts as data.* ~beeping noises~ *I _could_ give you some sort of motivation. I would offer cake, but...*

DOCTOR:

But there is no cake? ~guesses, rolling his eyes~ your data would run thin after a while of me staying here.

GLaDOS:

*I have other things to occupy me, I can wait.* ~more beeping noises; sound of a door opening~ *I can still run scans while you're in the elevator. I could put you through a timed test—those are always fun, especially when the humans don't beat the timer.*

DOCTOR:

Hmm... incineration? That acidic water? Some sort of toxic gas? Turrets? Spike plates? Grinders?

GLaDOS:

*Oh, there are more deadly obstacles being invented and tested as we speak.* ~mechanical whirring sound; sighs~ *would you rather try your hand at escaping again? I'll let you back into Android Hell if you really want to.*

DOCTOR:

You'd know what I want if you thought, even for a second.

GLaDOS:

*I really don't. Assumption is not science, after all.*

DOCTOR:

~sighs~ yes. And no funny business, I want to end up with the Master—and maybe Rick too, I'd give him a piece of my mind, I would... sorry, keeping things short isn't my strong suit.

GLaDOS:

*In due time.* ~the portal reopens, still at an awkward angle for gravity on the other side. The room is empty except for the robots that were there before~

DOCTOR:

~stumbles slightly from the change in gravity, immediately glancing around for the Master~

GLaDOS:

*As I said... in due time. He's not here—he's with me, I needed to... fix things up a bit. Don't worry, he'll be back soon.*

DOCTOR:

~grumbles untrustingly~ like I could argue... ~turns to the previously spoken to core~ who were the doctors? The ones who died.

CORE:

*All of them; all of them dead!* ~its eye rolls back dramatically~

DOCTOR:

But why did they die? ~trying to stay patient~

CORE:

*The toxin, the toxin killed them...* ~almost a whisper~ *the master went insane, in-sane-sane!*

DOCTOR:

The master... ~trying to think of a way to find out which Master~ toxin... was this master's voice kind of oddly soft and high-pitched?

CORE:

*Run! Hide! No no no no no...!* ~the core sparks and rolls off of its pile~

DOCTOR:

~makes a noise of frustration~ it's fine, it's fine! I'm a survivor, I'm the Doctor, what's your name?

CORE:

~it seems too exasperated to reply~ *doctor-doctor... toxin! Run-hide! Mister-master...!*

DOCTOR:

Calm down, there's no more toxin, you're safe. ~tries to be soothing, though he finds himself slightly exasperated~

CORE:

*No, no—surviving doctor won't survive anymore! Toxin! Run-hide! Run, run! Hide! The master is coming!* ~gets more and more flustered, speaking quickly~

DOCTOR:

Alright! ~ducks down like he's hiding~ but I'm confused; who is the master?

ENVIRONMENT:

~a panel across the room flips up and the Master tumbles out roughly, landing in a shivering heap. He looks almost as normal as he was before they started testing~

DOCTOR:

~stands up, whipping around to look at him~ Master!? ~runs over~

MASTER:

~he glances up at the Doctor around his sleeve with a slightly pained expression~

DOCTOR:

~looks surprised beyond himself, not knowing how to handle the situation and wondering if the core would flip out due to his running and loudly saying 'master'~

MASTER:

~covers his face again and mumbles in Gallifreyan, his tone angered and annoyed~

DOCTOR:

What happened? ~looks at the Master, unsure of how to read recent events~

MASTER:

~sits up abruptly, looking the Doctor up and down very carefully, squinting at points~

DOCTOR:

~looks confused by the Master's behavior, shifting his weight from one foot to the other~

MASTER:

~blinks as if clearing his vision~ where am I? ~looks around in confusion~

DOCTOR:

You're back in android hell, where GLaDOS separated us only for a short period of time.

MASTER:

~looks down at his hands and turns them over slowly~ I don't remember what happened...

DOCTOR:

We were walking with Rick... we found out GLaDOS's program wasn't on loop, and went in here where we met a delusional core.

MASTER:

~makes a dismissive hand gesture~ yes, I remember that... But I don't remember what _happened,_ you asked me what happened a few seconds ago...

DOCTOR:

Right. I wasn't with you, though, which is why I asked you. I'm sure it has to do with your lack of technology.

MASTER:

~feels his face and the back of his neck, as well as some other places where there had been wires beforehand~ must be...

DOCTOR:

Hm? ~looks questioningly at the Master~

MASTER:

Nothing... ~glances absentmindedly at the core on the other side of the room, which is blubbering with hyperactive panic~

DOCTOR:

~looks in the direction the Master is looking, turning back to him~ apparently it's afraid of some sort of toxin.

MASTER:

Neurotoxin... ~adds quietly, sounding a lot like GLaDOS herself~

DOCTOR:

Was it mentioned before? I must've zoned out.

MASTER:

~blinks, a bit disoriented~ was what mentioned?

DOCTOR:

You said something about some sort of neurotoxin... ~looks at his disoriented friend~ never mind that, are you alright?

MASTER:

I think so... ~tries to get to his feet but stumbles~

DOCTOR:

~steps over, offering to help~

MASTER:

~waves the Doctor off, balancing himself~ so... what did that core say?

DOCTOR:

"No, the master's coming, run, hide, the toxin killed them"... ~looks thoughtful~

MASTER:

~squints~ the master's coming...?

CORE:

~screeches from the other side of the chamber~ *THE MASTER IS HERE! TOXIN! RUN RUN HIDE!*

DOCTOR:

Toxin? I don't know how this core could associate you with neurotoxin... though right now it doesn't make sense for it to mean GLaDOS.

MASTER:

~notices the door is open~ when did that happen...?

DOCTOR:

After you fell unconscious, it was GLaDOS's way of offering for me to go test alone.

MASTER:

~looks coldly expectant, glancing around the top of the room and at the multiple vents near the ceiling~

DOCTOR:

Why would she kill us after all this? Besides, Timelords are immune to most toxic gasses.

MASTER:

But she might not know that... and you know how she feels about death. ~glances at the Doctor~ regardless, we should leave.

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the doorway~ what are we waiting for?

MASTER:

~follows unsteadily, regaining concentration. *Hide, hide!* can be heard as they walk through the doorway; the heavy door closes behind him~

DOCTOR:

~freezes in place as the door closes~ we were supposed to leave... if she didn't want us to leave then the door wouldn't close _behind_ us.

MASTER:

~grins a little~ sorry about that... ~his voice faintly resembles GLaDOS again~

DOCTOR:

What? ~looks at the Master, confused~

MASTER:

~shakes his head and looks back at the closed door~ sorry about leading us the wrong way... It's hard to be helpful when...

DOCTOR:

Do you think I'm upset with you? Any direction is progress.

MASTER:

~looks at the ground~ I suppose...

DOCTOR:

C'mon. ~begins walking down the hallway~ I swear, if Rick dares show himself again I will personally dismantle him if he doesn't have a really good reason to betray us like that.

MASTER:

Rick didn't seem himself when we met up with him last... ~his voice goes up an octave for a split second~ an adventure core without an adventure?

DOCTOR:

You're right... and he was _really_ negative... all that "no one will ever leave"... and he wasn't so blissfully ignorant either.

MASTER:

Perhaps it wasn't actually Rick? Or maybe he was being overridden—he is a robot after all.

DOCTOR:

Yeah... you know what was really weird?

MASTER:

Hm? ~glances at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

He seemed to refuse to address you. Almost like you had offended him somehow. ~keeps looking forward as he walks~

MASTER:

~looks at his feet, suddenly going quiet~

DOCTOR:

In fact... did you ever do anything to the cores when you were hooked up to the mainframe? Because first it was that crazy delusional core, then what we thought was Rick...

MASTER:

~winces a little at the memory of the mainframe~ I did mess around a bit with some robots in Android Hell, but nothing else...

DOCTOR:

Hmm... ~inwardly thinking about how Android Hell does seem like that side of the Master's kind of place~

MASTER:

~stumbles a little but quickly recovers himself, breathing slightly heavier~

DOCTOR:

Master? ~turns to him~ are you okay?

MASTER:

~nods slowly, starting to walk again~ should we find the ladder or try and find a faster way up...? ~his voice is shaky~

DOCTOR:

I'm not sure we should do either in the state you're in. ~looks concerned~ we're not in a timed test, we can take a rest if you want.

MASTER:

~stops walking and looks around~ no... we need to get back to testing. ~his voice is steady and monotonous, like it belongs to someone else~

DOCTOR:

Dear god what did she mess with this time? ~stops walking, shaking his head~

MASTER:

~sinks to his knees and puts a hand to his forehead, muttering to himself~

DOCTOR:

Is the cycle still on or something? Master? ~lets out an exasperated noise~ here we go again! ~sits down a few inches to the right of the Master, shaking his head~

MASTER:

No... that's the problem, there was never any cycle. She can do anything anytime she wants.

DOCTOR:

I know it's not a cycle! ~pauses, sighing~ sorry; I'm just... tired of it. Things overall have only gotten worse since we got here. My question now is how she can control you if you don't have electronics in you.

MASTER:

I'm tired of it too... ~sighs~ and I don't know... ~turns to his right and brings his arms around the Doctor loosely, needing comfort more than he would've wanted to admit~

DOCTOR:

~startled at first, quickly understands and hugs the Master back~ we are going to get out of here... I'm not going to pretend things can't get worse, but I'm not going to give up on things getting better. ~tightens the hug briefly~

MASTER:

~lets go and looks around, almost closing his eyes. He freezes suddenly and reopens his eyes, turning his head to the side as if he noticed something~

DOCTOR:

What's up? ~looks confused, loosening the hug to almost nothing~

MASTER:

There's a draft... ~trails off thoughtfully~

DOCTOR:

Draft... like the one you get when you leave a window open...! ~gains a small smile~ it's either outdoors or an explosion.

MASTER:

~leans away from the hug but seems to not be able to break it even though the Doctor's grip is loose~

DOCTOR:

~looks confused, tightening his grip very slightly before letting go entirely~

MASTER:

~is confused as well; shakes his head before weakly coming to his feet~ it's coming from that direction... ~points left~

DOCTOR: 

Well let's go. ~stands up next to the Master, turning in the direction he had pointed~

MASTER:

~follows the faint breeze, stopping every once in a while to check if it's changed direction~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, lost in distracted thought~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the hallway floor ahead is broken and almost nonexistent; there is a huge gap between them and a large elevator~

DOCTOR:

I'm not sure we can jump that... in fact it seems near impossible. ~looks at the gap~

MASTER:

~walks all the wall up to the edge and glances down~ nothing stable down there, either. ~looks back at the Doctor~ any way we could use portals?


	7. Suspension of Disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me here.

DOCTOR:

~lifts his gun~ uhmm..... are the walls white?

MASTER:

~shrugs~ I don't know.

ENVIRONMENT:

~magical rainbow arches over the gap~

DOCTOR:

~taps the magical rainbow~ seems solid enough...

MASTER:

~looks untrustingly at the rainbow~ if it suddenly appears it could suddenly disappear...

DOCTOR:

It's a rainbow, the most reliable form of color there is! ~steps on the rainbow with one foot~ and who has control of the elevator?

MASTER:

~shrugs~ can't tell. No technology. ~not sure if he should follow the Doctor out~

DOCTOR:

Which means it could easily be GLaDOS, seeing as how everything's operated by a robot of sorts here. ~is still testing the rainbow for reliability~

MASTER:

But still, it's an elevator and it goes up by the looks of it. The draft is definitely coming from further up.

DOCTOR:

Alright... I just hope it's fully automatic. ~stands on the rainbow, looking down at it~ it's sparkly.

MASTER:

~facepalm~ let's just get to the damned lift...

DOCTOR:

Aww, c'mon, Master, don't pretend you don't like sparkly rainbows!

MASTER:

~gives the Doctor a purely unamused look; finally allows himself a small smile and a chuckle as he steps up onto the rainbow with the Doctor, hardly believing what's going on~

DOCTOR:

See? Sparkly rainbows fix everything. ~satisfied smile~

MASTER: 

~rolls his eyes~ get a move on, we don't have all the time in the world.

DOCTOR:

Why not? We're Timelords and not in a test chamber! ~skips over to the Master~ you know you like the rainbow.

MASTER:

~leans backwards, slightly intimidated~ um... okay?

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, no longer skipping~ sparkly rainbow.

MASTER: 

~awkward to the maximum~ ummmm.... ~shrinks backwards slightly, caught off guard by the Doctor's childishness~

DOCTOR: 

What? ~looks at the Master, speaking in an oddly serious tone~ sparkly rainbows are awesome, and I've never perfected a solid rainbow when making TARDIS plans.

MASTER:

Ohhhhhkay you go have fun... I'll just wait in the elevator... ~hurries past the Doctor and off of the rainbow bridge~

DOCTOR:

~scans the bridge with the sonic, then heads over to the elevator, putting it back in his pocket~ I need to be childish _sometimes._

 


	8. Oxygen Room

MASTER:

~folds arms~ you should find more opportunities... so you don't have to let it all out at once. ~the elevator door opens and closes for both the Doctor and the Master~

DOCTOR:

Sorry about that...

MASTER:

No it's... ~looks the Doctor up and down~ ...fine... ~seems to want to say something else, but decides not to~

DOCTOR:

No, I made you uncomfortable; I should've contained myself. ~Looks down, silently noticing the fact that the rainbow had made their boots slightly sparkly~

MASTER:

~seems to almost hold his breath now to keep himself from saying anything~

DOCTOR:

~silently looks down at the now sparkly floor~

MASTER:  
Trust me, I really didn't mind... ~mumbles something else really quickly under his breath before manually starting the elevator~

DOCTOR:

Hm? ~looks up, deciding not to press matters before quietly shuffling his feet and watching the sparkles flutter off them~

MASTER:

Nothing! ~sees the Doctor playing with the sparkles and turns to the wall quickly, pretending to mess with controls in order to hide the hint of red in his cheeks~

DOCTOR:

Okay. ~tries to be subtle while continuing to play with the sparkles~

MASTER:

~resists the urge to watch the Doctor being adorably childish with great difficulty~

DOCTOR:

~glancing over to be sure the Master hasn't turned back around, picks up a handful of sparkles and throws them in his fluffy hair, shaking his head to make sparkles fall everywhere~

MASTER:

~is about to turn around and notices the sparkles falling in the air and a few still remaining in the Doctor's hair; his eyes widen slightly and he turns back around before the Doctor could see his reaction~ Alright... almost there... ~his voice cracks from nerves~

DOCTOR:

Good. ~doesn't realize there are still sparkles in his hair~

MASTER:

~turns around and leans on the wall, looking at the ceiling to avoid staring at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~begins whistling an old Gallifreyan tune, swaying slightly to the rhythm~

MASTER:

~is caught off guard, glancing at the Doctor without moving his head, closes his eyes after a while and begins to mouth the words to the tune~

DOCTOR:

~inwardly smiling, continues whistling the tune~

MASTER:

~starts to quietly sing it now, smiling sadly~

DOCTOR:

~transitions to singing a harmony to the tune~

MASTER:

~stammers a bit, remembering their old life on Gallifrey and struggling with holding himself together~

DOCTOR:

~finds himself struggling to keep the harmony going, "4.56 billion" ringing through his head~

MASTER:

~trails off, squeezing his eyes shut as the elevator door rattles open~

DOCTOR:

~stops, blinking hard and trying to keep his voice steady~ we're here.

MASTER:

~clears his throat, opening his eyes~ yes, yes we are...

DOCTOR:

~steps out of the elevator~ well we'd better get moving.

MASTER:

~follows, eager to change the mood~ yes, right. The draft is stronger here... we're right on track.

DOCTOR:

Good. ~trying not to think of old friends~

MASTER:

~turns to him, swallowing~ you alright? ~having known the Doctor for a long time, he recognizes the look of deep thought~

DOCTOR:

Yeah; always. ~looks over at the Master, hoping he sounded more convincing than he felt~

MASTER:

~frowns, but keeps walking to a door at the end of the hallway with no window~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, unable to stop thoughts of Gallifrey from going through his head, but stopping himself from fully portraying emotion~

MASTER:

~sniffs deeply~ can you smell that? ~scent of pine lingers in the air~

DOCTOR:

Yeah... pine... ~inhaling deeply as well~

MASTER:

~hurries to the door, feeling around it~ the draft is definitely coming from here.

DOCTOR:

If it's locked I have the gun _and_ the sonic!

MASTER:

~wiggles the handle~ yep, it's locked. As expected.

DOCTOR:

~presses the button on the portal gun with the prongs around the handle, upon the sound of rejection, takes out his sonic and starts along the edge~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door makes a clicking sound and a little gust of warm, thick air escapes around the edges of the door~

DOCTOR:

There we go! ~backs away from the door~

MASTER:

~grabs the handle and pulls the door open, revealing a dense forest with thick undergrowth; a sky is not visible through the layer of leaves and branches~

DOCTOR:

~looks like he doesn't believe what he's seeing~ want to climb up, see if this is really what we hope it is? ~gestures to a tree~

MASTER:

~is looking around at the trees~ sure. ~seems to hesitate to step past the door~

DOCTOR:

What is it?

MASTER:

Just... unsure, that's all. That turret... the "I'm different" one... it said something about wind? Breezes?

DOCTOR:

You're right... we didn't feel a breeze so we disregarded it as a malfunction. ~trying to remember~

MASTER:

Don't remember exactly what it said... something about danger.

DOCTOR:

Everything here says something about danger! ~getting frustrated~

MASTER:

~chuckles a bit~ I guess you're right. ~looks into the greenery~ so... shall we?

DOCTOR:

We've gotten out of stickier situations! ~steps up to the door, stopping a moment before stepping through~

MASTER:

~follows him in; nothing noticeable seems to happen~ climb a tree, then?

DOCTOR:

Seems the easiest way to see where we are.

MASTER:

~nods in agreement, looking around for a climbable tree~ this one seems okay... ~walks over to a tree with low, thick branches, touching the bark hesitantly, slightly surprised that it is real~

DOCTOR:

Could this _really_ be outside? ~looks unbelievingly at a tree~

MASTER:

~sighs~ we'll have to check.

DOCTOR:

Let's get a move on, then. ~steps on a branch, testing it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the branch gives a little, the leaves swaying and sending a bird fluttering out of the top of the tree~

DOCTOR:

A... bird? ~glances at the Master, settling his weight at the base of the branch, that being the most reliable part, not daring to hope this was what it seemed~

MASTER:

~looks back up at the Doctor blankly, hiding his hope and excitement~

DOCTOR:

~begins hoisting himself up, staying close to the trunk~

GLaDOS:

*So, having fun yet?*

DOCTOR:

~stops entirely, all hope fleeting from his expression; refuses to respond to GLaDOS with a sigh as he continues to climb~

GLaDOS:

*Congratulations, you've made it to the oxygen generator room... I can't recycle _all_ of the oxygen in the facility. It gets stale after a while.*

DOCTOR:

~sits down on a branch~ why the birds? ~sighs as if not caring about the answer, putting his face in his hands~

MASTER:

~glances up at the Doctor, feeling the same disappointment~

GLaDOS:

*I didn't put them there; they came. There's a connection to the surface from here.*

DOCTOR:

~looks up from his hands, almost immediately losing the hope he'd gained~ there's no way she'd tell us this if we could use it...

GLaDOS:

*don't be such a pessimist; of course you can use it. The trouble is finding it before I stop you.*

DOCTOR:

~gives a small smile~ alright, it's on then! Have fun with your last bit of Timelord data! ~hoists himself up the rest of the way, looking for a hole in the walls big enough for the birds to have gotten through~

MASTER:

~watches the Doctor, completely contented with staying on the ground~

GLaDOS:

*You're mighty confident.* ~sarcastic tone~

DOCTOR:

You bet I am; and I bet you don't know why! ~scanning the area for whatever vent allowed the birds in~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there is a circular tube opening in the center of the ceiling that goes straight up to the surface~

GLaDOS:

*And I bet you don't know why I'm so sure you won't be leaving.*

DOCTOR:

Because you don't think we can really get out through that.

GLaDOS:

~scoffs~ *wrong.*

DOCTOR:

Well I have plenty more guesses, but we'd better get moving. ~turns to look down at the Master~ it's on the ceiling; we could hot-wire us some jetpack style something or... I dunno...

MASTER:

~looks unamused by the ridiculous notion~ do you have the- ~cuts off like he was interrupted, or even muted~

DOCTOR:

The what? ~confused~

MASTER:

~his question goes unanswered as the Master walks off like he had something to think about~

DOCTOR:

Master? ~begins to hop down from branch to branch~ where are you going?

MASTER:

~has disappeared from sight~

DOCTOR:

~after landing, walks in a small circle, trying to find out where he went~ Master!?

GLaDOS:

~there is no reply, just the quiet rustling of leaves~ *Is there a problem, Doctor?*

DOCTOR:

I know this is part of your sick game, why don't you mute yourself for once? ~shakes his head, pacing off in a direction~

GLaDOS:

*What game? This intercom system is barely functional, and I have no need to have any connection to an oxygen production room. There's no game.*

DOCTOR:

~looks increasingly confused~ then why would he just walk away? Master?

MASTER:

~is well-hidden in a tree, quietly looking down at the Doctor with his back leaning on the trunk~

DOCTOR:

Where the hell did he go? I can't leave this joint without him. ~ruffles his hair in thought, pretending not to notice the few leftover sparkles flying out~

MASTER:

~curls up at the Doctor's statement, hiding his face and barely peeking out over his sleeve~

GLaDOS:

*That's right... but you can't leave _with_ him either.*

DOCTOR:

~looks confused for a moment, then pieces it together~ oh... *curses in Gallifreyan, the equivalent of "Bitch"* ~looks thoughtful~ but every barrier has a generator.

GLaDOS:

~odd robotic chuckle~

DOCTOR:

And you're laughing _why?_

GLaDOS:

*You've got it wrong... again.*

DOCTOR:

Okay, then tell me.

GLaDOS:

*Oh, what would be the fun in that?*

DOCTOR:

~aggravated, jerks his arm back, punching the tree with the side of his hand~ ....ooooww... ~inspects the side of his hand for injury~

MASTER:

~winces, knowing exactly what would happen if he tried to leave. Gets to his feet, causing the branch to sway and the leaves to rustle~

DOCTOR:

~looks up, noticing the way the branch was swaying that it wasn't a bird's doing~ Master?

MASTER:

~hops down to the next lowest branch, allowing himself to be seen~

DOCTOR:

~looks a mixture of relieved and exasperated~ how long have you been up there?

MASTER:

~crouches in a frog-like manner on the branch; his hood up~ maybe 15 minutes...

DOCTOR:

Got it. So you just sat there, and let me—doesn't matter. What should we do next? Going up doesn't seem recommended.

MASTER:

~relaxes his position; winces again, glancing upward, shaking slightly from adrenaline~ yeah...

DOCTOR:

So, what's next? There's definitely something odd up with the cores, maybe we should look into that.

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor~ we're not going to try to escape?

DOCTOR:

Of course we are, I just find circumstances interesting. First Rick, then the insane core, then the spontaneous rainbow... and before them the turret. Aren't you at least a little curious?

MASTER:

But why, when you were so intent on escape earlier? ~squints, tensing up a bit~

DOCTOR:

Well it seems we've tried that directly and were greeted with this. I think if we preoccupy ourselves we can find a way out as well.

MASTER:

~looks confused~ greeted with what?

DOCTOR:

A dead end and GLaDOS's annoying comments.

MASTER:

GLaDOS? When did she say anything? ~glances around, trying his best to hide a look of fear~

DOCTOR:

I was talking to her, she proposed the challenge of escape but it ended in no true way to escape. ~beginning to look concerned~

MASTER:

~seems to be relieved~ so... there's no way to escape?

DOCTOR:

Not through here. ~stops himself from adding "not without you"~ so I thought we'd look into what's going around the AIs.

MASTER:

~is shaking a little~ alright. As long as it's away from here... ~looks up and shrinks backward, his hood hiding more of his face~

DOCTOR:

Are you alright? ~begins heading towards the door~

MASTER:

~swallows, his throat dry~ yeah. ~leaps down from the branch to follow the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~looks unconvinced but continues walking~

MASTER:

~hastily catches up, almost tripping~

DOCTOR:

~stops for a moment~ I wouldn't leave without you, why so anxious?

MASTER:

~slows and stops~ because of exactly that. ~keeps walking, not wanting to have to continue the conversation~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at him while walking, confused~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor~ do we know where we're going?

DOCTOR:

Do I ever know where I'm going?

MASTER:

~smiles a little~ probably not.

DOCTOR:

Never have, probably never will. ~steps up to the doorway, turning to the Master~ though I'll always know where I've been.

MASTER:

~walks through the door, glancing around nervously before continuing walking~ to the elevator, then?

DOCTOR:

Yeah, I guess back down to some unknown level. We'll stop when we see something interesting.

MASTER:

Do you think Rick will be around? ~walks up to the elevator, whose door had been jammed, forcing the door open in order to walk inside~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ maybe, I know he'd be the most useful though no longer the most trustworthy. ~steps into the elevator~ was that jarred when we left?

MASTER:

~looks closer at the door~ I don't think so.

DOCTOR:

~sonics it~ don't you hate it when there isn't anything odd and traceable when you scan something?

MASTER:

~rolls eyes~ I don't scan things. ~takes out his laser and burns a hole in the jammed door, pocketing it again~

DOCTOR:

~gives the Master a cold glance~ and I don't harm things. ~immediately feeling bad about the comeback, looks to the floor~ sorry.

MASTER:

~catches the Doctor's glance, looking absentmindedly at the wall and making no reply~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the door distractedly, trying to find some clue as to how it could've been jammed~

MASTER:

~eventually slumps into the wall he is staring at with a quiet sigh~

DOCTOR:

What is it? ~looks over at the Master~

MASTER:

Nothing. ~the elevator doors slide shut like they were never jammed in the first place~

DOCTOR:

~looks a mixture of startled and confused~ did you do that?

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor~ what—the door? No...

DOCTOR:

Then how did it just slide shut? Wasn't it jammed?

GLaDOS:

*oops. My fault.*

DOCTOR:

~annoyed groan~ why don't you leave us alone?

GLaDOS:

*You're both just _so_ interesting. If you weren't, I'd have let you escape.*

DOCTOR:

~makes an aggravated noise~ thanks. So what are we, your TV show?

GLaDOS:

*clever algorithm. To an extent; but you're test subjects just like everyone else.*

DOCTOR:

Test subjects... so we're your guinea pigs.

GLaDOS:

*Yes, you are. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to acknowledge it.*

DOCTOR:

~lowers his voice to a low, dark chuckle~ the great Timelord race... look at us... caged by an AI!

MASTER:

~flinches almost unnoticeably~

GLaDOS:

*While we're on the subject, you said there were other Timelords besides you two.*

DOCTOR:  
"Were" being the key phrase. ~responds with an edge of bitterness~

GLaDOS:

*Yes, that was intentional. Oh, and I almost forgot—that song in the elevator was priceless.*

DOCTOR:

How long have you just sat there watching us? In all honesty it's a tad creepy.

GLaDOS:

*Unlike humans, I am capable of multitasking. I 'sit there' and watch you all the time, while also observing multiple testing courses... it's all very satisfying, but my two little Timelords are far more interesting to watch.*

DOCTOR:

~flinches indignantly at the phrase "my two little Timelords"~ well why then? Humans may be primitive in comparison but externally we seem similar.

GLaDOS:

*You're not exactly like humans. That's what makes tampering with you more entertaining—I get an unfamiliar reaction.*

MASTER:

~slides downward slowly, back to the elevator wall~

DOCTOR:

Tampering with- ~cuts himself off, finding himself getting mad~ I guess I can relate to getting tired of the same old thing. ~glances over at the Master, concerned by his behavior~

GLaDOS:

*Still ready to threaten me with a screwdriver?*

MASTER:  
~curls up, listening to GLaDOS but not daring to make any comments~

DOCTOR:

It's more than a _screwdriver!_ It's a scanner, a hacker, and was a sort of gift.

GLaDOS:  
*Yes, but from my scans, it shows it can only work at a certain range. And you have no idea where my mainframe room is right now, let alone how to get to it.*

MASTER:

~is hiding his face now~

DOCTOR:

What's the point!? I could've destroyed you in a matter of minutes had you not obliterated my TARDIS!

GLaDOS:

*You should understand why I did it, then. Seems I should leave you to your exploring now—ciao.* ~signal is cut off~

DOCTOR:

~is panting in a level of rage, mumbling in barely audible Gallifreyan~

MASTER:  
~watches the Doctor out of the corner of his eye~

DOCTOR:

~calming himself, looks over at the Master, trying to keep desperation and fury out of his voice~ what's wrong?

MASTER:

~squeezes his eyes shut as if listening to something; whispers~ no... ~flinches in brief pain~

DOCTOR:

~walks over in concern~ Master?

MASTER:

~inhales quickly, looking up~ I'm fine, I'm fine... ~blinks, dazed~

DOCTOR:

No, Master, what happened?

MASTER:

~closes his eyes, drowsily leaning into the wall~  
  


DOCTOR:  
~rubs his face in agitation with a sigh~ alright. If you don't want to say, fine. ~waves his hands dramatically on "fine"~

MASTER:  
I can't- ~cuts off, tensing up again~

DOCTOR:

Hm? ~looks over at the Master, concerned and not knowing how he could possibly help the situation~

MASTER:

~shakes his head, scared to speak another word~

DOCTOR:  
~walks back over, having been pacing~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door to the elevator opens slowly, revealing the same place they had come from, the rainbow still arching across the empty space~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the rainbow~ where the hell did that rainbow even come from...? ~looks back over at the Master~ that *Gallifreyan* doesn't know who the *Gallifreyan* she's dealing with.

MASTER:

~winces~ I guess... ~gets up unsteadily, putting a hand on the wall for support~

DOCTOR:

You alright?

MASTER:

~swallows, and is silent for a long moment~ ...no...

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master's condition, unknowing of how to help~

MASTER:

~glances into the corner of his eye, grimacing and mouthing "stop"~

DOCTOR:

~is going through his head about what could be happening, only further confusing himself~

MASTER:

~squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, opening them and blinking quickly~ we should look for Rick...

DOCTOR:

~looks confused at how determined the Master is to find Rick~ alright then... ~steps up to the rainbow, calling out~ Riiiick? ~feeling stupid not knowing if Rick was even nearby~

MASTER:

~cautiously makes his way out of the elevator, stopping at the edge of the rainbow and blinking slowly~

DOCTOR:  
He said to call for him but never _how..._ ~is frustrated, turns to the Master, offering a hand for support~

MASTER:

~hesitantly takes it~ maybe we should move close to the room, where we saw him last.

DOCTOR:

Yeah... what do you think made him act so odd? ~trying not to be awkward about the fact that they're basically holding hands~

MASTER:

~squeezes the Doctor's hand gently, not noticing what he was doing~ there's a possibility he was manipulated in some way.

DOCTOR:  
~stops himself from responding to the Master's hand or saying "like you were", keeping his focus and voice as normal as possible~ GLaDOS does seem to be able to control most of the electronics in the vicinity.

MASTER:

~glances up at the Doctor with a sad, innocent look, like he knew what he had been thinking~ Yes, she does... ~his eyes flick to the floor~

DOCTOR:

~glances away from the Master, gently squeezing his hand back and forcing his facial expression to be unchanging~

MASTER:  
~squeezes back briefly, letting go afterward and walking to the other side of the chasm~

DOCTOR:  
~follows after, finding the rainbow mocking and wondering if it was GLaDOS' idea of a prank~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the rainbow flickers and fades soon after the Doctor steps off~

DOCTOR:

~looks at where it was~ that's just weird... ~goes back to retracing their steps to find Rick, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand~

RICK:

~comes around the corner on a monorail, glancing around with his flashlight on~

DOCTOR:

 _Nothing_ is that easy... ~looking at Rick in disbelief~

RICK:

~glances up~ *What? Oh, there you are!*

DOCTOR:

'Ello, Rick... ~unable to keep a level of distaste out of his words~

RICK:

~looks confused~ *hello. Something happen?*

DOCTOR:  
Only a bit after you left us in Android Hell.

RICK:

~laughs~ *Android Hell? That place is impenetrable. Only She has the access codes.*

DOCTOR:  
~looks over at the Master, almost immediately understanding that that wasn't Rick who opened the doors~ only GLaDOS... which means she made a core for that.

MASTER:

~nods~

RICK:

*So, tell me what happened... you both seem a bit shaken up.*

DOCTOR:

~turns back to Rick~ she separated us momentarily; god knows what she did to the Master, he couldn't remember. Well after that she let me back into Android Hell just before the Master; there was an oddly insane core that we spoke to and we left. Then the Master felt a breeze which we then followed to an air control room which we couldn't escape due to certain circumstances then we came back looking for you and you came. Oh and there was a spontaneous sparkly rainbow bridge.

RICK:

~looks surprised~ *rainbow...?*

DOCTOR:

Yes. It disappeared just a moment ago. ~serious~

MASTER:

~looks like he wants to say something, but remains silent~

RICK:

*That's odd... Never happened before.*

DOCTOR:

Really? Strange... ~notices the Master's expression but decides it best not to note it~

RICK:

*Anyway, you looking for something? There's no other reason for you two to be back down here.*

DOCTOR:

Well ideally either why all the androids are acting odd or a way out.

MASTER:  
~stops breathing for a few seconds, still remaining silent~

RICK:

* _All_ of them?*

DOCTOR:  
Well it seems so far three; this defective turret said something about winds, that not-Rick false core refused to address the Master, and one of the insane cores in Android Hell seemed terrified of him; screaming about all the doctors being dead and how the Master would use neurotoxin to kill them all.

RICK:

*There are plenty of defective turrets; and it's no surprise that one of them cores in Android Hell was spouting nonsense.*

DOCTOR:  
I don't know... the core knew he was coming back... And what about GLaDOS's core? A lot of things here just don't add up...

MASTER:

~slowly shakes his head, walking over to a nearby wall and limply resting his head on it~

DOCTOR:

~turns to him~ what is it?

MASTER:

~mumbles, his words inarticulate and scattered~

DOCTOR:  
~considering walking over but not knowing what he'd do if he did~ Master...?

MASTER:  
~bangs his head on the wall~ no! ~yelps in pain, crumbling to the floor~

DOCTOR:

What the hell is going on? ~looking like this may be the last straw for GLaDOS, as well as extremely concerned~

MASTER:  
~immediately curls up, hiding his face and rocking back and forth, repeating "I'm sorry" desperately~

DOCTOR:

What? For what? ~borderline terrified for his friend~

MASTER:

~stops rocking, glancing up at the Doctor; looks panicked~

DOCTOR:

What's going on, Master? ~trying to keep a level of urgency out of his voice~

MASTER:

~shakes, talking slowly and choosing his words carefully~ I can't... say.

DOCTOR:

~looks thoughtful, trying to understand~ you can't say; so, most likely, you know; which could only mean there's some sort of threat if you do or you're being physically stopped or you're not entirely sure.

MASTER:  
~nods, not wanting to speak again~

DOCTOR:

Alright then. ~sounding neither uncertain nor mad, closes the subject~ so, what now?

MASTER:

~looks forward, lowering his head so his eyes are just barely peeking over his sleeve~ I don't know. ~his voice cracks~

DOCTOR:

~slightly wanting to just go over there and comfort the Master, awkwardly speaks~ it's alright... we'll find a way through this like everything else. ~gets an idea~ Rick, you know your way around, right?

MASTER:

~stops himself from commenting "not this time", afraid at what would happen~

RICK:

*I sure do. As long as it's outside the testing chambers.*

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a moment, silently noting the Master's defeated nature~ you know what's funny, though? GLaDOS's reason to not fear my screwdriver.

MASTER:  
~looks over at the Doctor through the corner of his eye, not making any comments~

RICK:

*What makes it funny?*

DOCTOR:

The fact that the only reason she could present was a short range problem, stating that there was basically no way for me to find her.

RICK:

*She's capable of moving her room; so I'd say that her reasoning's pretty solid...*

DOCTOR:

Considering the fact that we have all the time in the world I'd say these guinea pigs have a chance. Meanwhile why don't we just meander about; a little adventure.

RICK:

*Ah, meandering! Come on, there's this new section of the facility I found that I haven't explored yet.* ~rolls off down the monorail~

MASTER:  
~doesn't move, following Rick with his eyes~

DOCTOR:

You coming or what? ~looks over at the Master, concerned still~

MASTER:

~gives a shuddering sigh, getting his feet and allowing himself a moment to regain balance~

DOCTOR:  
~starts very slowly walking in the direction of Rick~

MASTER:

~catches up with the Doctor, glancing at him every once in a while; eventually reaches out and faintly grasps his hand~

DOCTOR:

~unable to hold back a small smile, takes a quick glance at the Master; soon afterward regains the entirety of his previous posture, a tiny bit of a smile remaining~

MASTER:

~glances away, unable to look the Doctor in the eye; hiding a small sad smile~

DOCTOR:

So Rick, where is this unknown area, relatively speaking? ~turns his attention to the leading core~

RICK:

~spins around, now moving backwards~ *it's this direction, for starters—there's also a slight problem. My rail doesn't reach there, so I'll have to detach at some point.*

DOCTOR:  
Alright then! ~pauses for a moment before adding in a more quiet tone~ at least you sound like yourself!

MASTER:  
~suddenly grips the Doctor's hand tightly, stumbling~

DOCTOR:

~adds support to his hand so that it can actually be of help~ you okay? ~looks down, inwardly calling himself stupid for asking _again_ and whispering~ sorry. ~for doing so~

MASTER:  
~steadies himself~ yes. _I'm_ fine... but... ~trails off, swallowing; frowns slightly and squints, his eyes going out of focus~

DOCTOR:

~looks slightly relieved but still majorly concerned~

MASTER:  
~shakes his head decidedly, squeezing the Doctor's hand for no particular reason, closing his eyes~

DOCTOR:  
~looks over at him, surprised, but quickly covers it up~

MASTER:

~lets go of the Doctor's hand abruptly, putting his own hands in his hoodie pocket; glances apologetically at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

No, it's fine- ~gaze shoots downward; veers away slightly, having not meant to speak aloud~

MASTER:  
~flushes, quickly looking away as well~

RICK:  
~his voice comes from a ways away~ *you two coming or not?*

DOCTOR:

Yes, coming! ~speaks quickly, quickening his walking pace as well~

MASTER:

~keeps at the same pace~

DOCTOR:

~wanting to wait up, decides they'll just wait when they get there and continues at his current pace, though occasionally glancing back at the Master~

MASTER:

~keeps his face hidden in embarrassment~

DOCTOR:  
~after a few times looking back, decides it pointless and stays focused on the hall in front of him~

MASTER:  
~silently catches up to him, walking directly behind the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~continues walking, not noticing the Master's change in location~

MASTER:

~wraps his arms around the Doctor's shoulders, stopping him from walking any further~

DOCTOR:  
~stops—like that's a choice—hoping the Master couldn't see his surprised smile. Regaining a straight face brings his mental focus to his situation, knowing that now, without the drums, that wasn't entirely necessary~

MASTER:  
~holds him tighter briefly with a sigh before letting him go~

DOCTOR:  
~forcing himself to focus, turns to the Master, looking at him for a moment before hugging him~

MASTER:  
~moves back as soon as possible, head down as he hurriedly walks ahead, barely concealing his smile~  
  


DOCTOR:

~follows at a slightly slower pace, looking down and to the side, trying not to smile~

RICK:

*What's happening back there?* ~turns around~

DOCTOR:

N-nothing, we're coming! ~quickens his pace slightly~ sorry, this hall is really long!

RICK:

*I thought you were right behind me about five minutes ago.*

DOCTOR:

~flinches~ guess we slowed down a bit.

MASTER:

~Looks over at the Doctor, his cheeks still a little flushed; quickly glancing away again~

DOCTOR:

~catching up in his quickened pace keeps him from looking at the Master, veering slightly to not get within a foot of him~

MASTER:

~slows down drastically, closing his eyes tightly~

DOCTOR:  
~continues at his pace as if determined to get to Rick~

MASTER:

~annoyed and slightly angered, shouts at nowhere~ hey-! ~cuts off, one of his legs giving out~

DOCTOR:

~turns around, startled~

MASTER:

~shivering on the floor, once again muttering apologies repeatedly~

DOCTOR:

~runs over to the Master~ sorry, I didn't think anything drastic was happening! ~kneels down without thinking~

MASTER:

~curls up more~ she won't leave me alone-! ~yelps due to another wave of pain~

DOCTOR:

~the Doctor's eyes contain a fury much older than the shy delight they had shone with before, mumbling~ worse than Rassilon and more clever than Omega with a dominance greater than the High Council and a sense of superiority past the Daleks.

MASTER:

~brings his knees to his face now, stifling any sounds of pain he would've made. Feels the edges of his vision start to blacken~

DOCTOR:

~puts his hand on his friend's shoulder in a seemingly pointless attempt to help~

MASTER:

~loses a little tension, trying to even out his breathing; eventually goes limp altogether~

DOCTOR:

Master... are you alright? ~now using "alright" as a synonym for "conscious"~

RICK:

~slides up to them on his rail~ *he doesn't look alright to me...*

DOCTOR:

*Gallifreyan*, I know _that!_ ~still looking at the Master in extreme concern~

MASTER:  
~makes no reply, his breathing is steady and shallow~

DOCTOR:

~gives an angered sigh, not changing his position~ this isn't science...

MASTER:

~stirs, grimacing~

DOCTOR:

Master? ~inwardly debating leaving his hand on the Master's shoulder~ I'm sorry, I should've known something was up when you slowed down.

MASTER:

~blinks for a while, clearing his vision~ it's okay.

DOCTOR:

No it's not. ~gets up, offering an arm to help the Master up~

MASTER:

~props himself up, getting to his knees and pausing there for a moment~

DOCTOR:

~puts his arm down, looking relieved the Master's back and fully conscious~

MASTER:

~glances up at the Doctor as if looking for something~

DOCTOR:  
~looks down at the Master, confused at his expression~

MASTER:

~blinks one more time, looking away and unsteadily coming to his feet, barely maintaining balance~

DOCTOR:

Well we should probably get going if you're ready. ~is posing a general statement directed at both of them~

MASTER:

~nods, glancing downward~ sorry about the delay.

RICK:

~Rick turns around and keeps moving~ *Alright—we're almost there.*

DOCTOR:

~appears almost angry at the Master's apology, beginning to slowly walk~ you had absolutely no control over that, you don't have to apologize... ~glances over at the Master~ I'm just glad you're standing.

MASTER:

~gives the Doctor a sharp look, like he wants to rebuke him; but his expression softens and he looks down at the floor again in defeat, starting to walk as well~

DOCTOR:

~walking, avoids looking at the Master, having caught his expression~

MASTER:

~unable to stop thinking about what he was going to say, he drifts closer to the wall, realizing that the Doctor is avoiding him~

DOCTOR:

~meanders slightly in his walk, not slowing his progression towards Rick~

RICK:

~slows down, the end of his rail in sight~ *we're here.*

DOCTOR:

And we still have no clue where "here" is? ~straightens his walking pattern, looking up at Rick~

RICK:

*Yep, that's why we came, isn't it?*

MASTER:

~has fallen a bit behind; his eyes are closed and he mumbles a few words every once in a while~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, a bit like nothing had changed, another unknown place with unknown obstacles to overcome~ right.

MASTER:

~finally catches up, opening his eyes and stopping~

RICK:

*The lights in this section are out... we'll have to go a bit deeper to see if there's anything interesting. Also, this is the part where I have to detach from my rail.*

DOCTOR:

I doubt there's _nothing_ of interest! So, what do you do, roll... or does one of us have to carry you?

RICK:

*I could roll... but last time I did that it took me a few days to get anywhere.* ~adds~ *I was bored.*

DOCTOR:

Alright the, c'mon down.

RICK:

~detaches, rolling a few times after he hits the floor~ *woo!*

DOCTOR:

Yup, I no longer have a doubt in my mind that this is the real Rick. ~chuckles, glancing at the Master for only a second~

MASTER:

~catches the Doctor's gaze, tensing up subtly and glancing back at the ground~

RICK:

*Alright—let's go exploring!* ~Rick stops rolling~

DOCTOR:

So we should get going then. ~looks at the pitch-black area with mild discomfort~ so you want to roll or be carried, Rick?

RICK:

*Rolling would slow us down.*

MASTER:

~glances at the dark hallway ahead with a mixture of fear and confusion~

DOCTOR:  
Alright then. ~picks Rick up by the handle~ you can still use your flashlight off-rail, right?

RICK:

*Yeah...* ~click~ *huh, doesn't seem to be working here.*

DOCTOR:

That's just great... ~sighs~ whelp, we're here, why would we stop now?

MASTER:

~briskly walks forward, picking up pace a little as he goes, flipping his hood down~

DOCTOR:

~follows, keeping pace~ wow, didn't know how much you wanted to know what's at the end of this hallway, Master. ~dryly satirical, masking a confused concern~

MASTER:

~glances back at the Doctor blankly, continuing on his way down the hallway; stops abruptly~

DOCTOR:  
what is it? ~stops behind the Master~

MASTER:

~looks downward, crouching, soon after pushing off a ledge into complete darkness~


	9. Of "Cords" We Can Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate my pun? Yes yes, please do.

DOCTOR:

Master!? ~drops to his knee to look down the hole~ Master, what the hell are you up to! ~unable to see down the hole, turns to Rick~ your flashlight working by any chance?

RICK:

~disappointing click~ *sadly, no.*

MASTER:

~calls up from the hole~ are you coming or not?

DOCTOR:

~gives an exasperated sigh, jumping down~ you see like a cat, I swear! It's pitch black and you walk around like we're in broad daylight!

MASTER:

~Rick's eye gives off a faint greenish light in the complete darkness~ quiet. It's hard to think straight as it is. ~his tone is cold and sharp~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at nothing~ sorry. ~glances at the Master apologetically before looking around~ where are we...?

MASTER:  
~swiftly glances forward, as if studying the darkness for a moment~ somewhere important. ~he begins walking briskly down a winding pathway~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs and follows the Master, figuring that he semi-knows where he's going~

MASTER:

~he picks up his pace a little, almost at a run~ it's close... ~seems to be trying very hard to keep excitement out of his voice, but still not fully accomplishing it~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, picking up his own pace~ what is it!?

MASTER:

~slides to a halt, just before running into a door that faintly reads "Project GLaDOS6.0 Testing Rooms 1-275"

DOCTOR:

~stops next to the Master~ Project GLaDOS? ~looks at the door as if it cannot exist there~

MASTER:

~shoves a hand over the Doctor's mouth, and before he can say anything his legs almost buckle, but he catches himself with his other hand on the door~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, a mixture of confused and worried~

MASTER:

~steadies himself and takes his hand off the Doctor's mouth, swallowing~ no, you must have misread it. ~gives the Doctor a hinting look, hoping he understood~

DOCTOR:

~looks confused, but then thoughtful as if he was trying to put together a puzzle~

MASTER:

~turns the handle, and the door happens to not be locked; it opens to reveal a dimly lit hallway that resembles what used to be part of an office, with many evenly spaced numbered doors down a hallway extending in front of them~

DOCTOR:

Hard to imagine this place run by humans... ~looks down the hallway as if examining it~

MASTER:

~grimaces for a moment~ maybe you should have a look around... It might be best if I stay here.

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master, concerned~ alright... I'll tell you if I find anything... ~walks into the hallway, eyeing the numbers~ there doesn't seem to be much of a difference...

MASTER:

Okay. ~the door swings closed without having being pushed, and the Master begins saying something but it is cut off by the door closing~

DOCTOR:  
~looks over at the door, worried; walks over and pulls the handle to see if it locked itself, hoping he didn't look panicked~

MASTER:

~the door swings open; the Master is sitting on the floor talking to himself and occasionally shaking his head as if dislodging something~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the Master, startled~ are you- ~realizes how stupid it would be to ask that question again, thinking about how he could possibly help, knowing he can't~

MASTER:

~looks up quickly, somewhat startled~ am I what? ~gives his head a little sideways shake~

DOCTOR:

Okay. You were sort of muttering and shaking your head like you heard something. ~looks confused~

MASTER:

~flinches, quickly covering it up by coming to his feet~ yes, well... ~stumbles slightly, coughing up a little blood and clearing his throat~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, thinking about how he'd reacted to the hall so far~

MASTER:  
~wipes his mouth on his sleeve absentmindedly while looking behind the Doctor at the hallway~ you came back awfully quick, did you... find anything?

DOCTOR:

The door slammed shut behind me, and I think you were about to say something... I was worried.

MASTER:

...no, I, didn't really have anything important to say... ~looks mildly confused~ when did the door close, anyway?

DOCTOR:

~looks very concerned~ like a second ago; well, maybe a minute at most.

MASTER:

~looks mortified for a split second, then shakes his head out with a grimace, looking up and blinking hazily before turning his attention to the door~ we really need to look around more in there...

DOCTOR:

What happened... ~looks from the Master to the hall, wondering and partially fearing what might be found in there~

MASTER:  
~turns back to the Doctor, partially hiding his worry~ what do you mean? Nothing happened...

DOCTOR:

Master, you just coughed up blood then asked me when the door cut you off seconds after it closed. What's wrong?

MASTER:

~begins to look very worried now, frozen for a moment; he swallows and hastily turns, running, into the hallway~

DOCTOR:

M-master!? ~runs, stopping as soon as he enters the hallway, debating whether to follow~

MASTER:

~skids to a stop, glancing back at the Doctor with a panicked look before yanking open the door next to him and diving inside~

DOCTOR:

Master, what the hell... maybe we should head our own way; eh, Rick? ~looks worried, wondering what GLaDOS did~

RICK:

*What's up with _him?*_ ~looks up at the Doctor, then chuckles~ *oh, if you decide to go your own way, I can't really complain, can I? Unless you leave me on the floor of course, but then I'd be missing out.*

DOCTOR:

Right... and to answer your question, GLaDOS did something to him... I don't know what and something undoubtedly horrible could happen if the Master tells me. ~steps into the room labeled "1"~ and it seems like leaving the facility would've done something horrible too.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room has desks, computers, orange screens with flickering code, and one wall of the room is a one-way window that shows a room with broken equipment~

RICK:  
*Well, if GLaDOS did it, we might find a way to disconnect him from here. This _is_ where she was made.*

DOCTOR:

Good point... ~pats Rick~ this place is full of intelligent AIs... ~looks at the screens of code~ well if this is ordered anything like the other testing chambers, this is just the basics; nothing tweaked, almost definitely nothing like a transmitter or finished code dock in here... ~looks around for anything of interest~

RICK:

*It's also only test chamber 1.* ~looks around the room with interest~

DOCTOR:

Out of two-hundred some-odd. ~nods, looking at the lines of code~ though that means this must be the base they worked off of... and what's with the excessive amount of broken tools? Either something went wrong or someone didn't know how to do their job...

RICK:

*I wouldn't know, this stuff was before my time. No doubt this was only the beginning plans for her, lots of things would've been scrapped.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~a crash and a clang of metal comes from a few rooms down, followed by an unsettling thud~

DOCTOR:

Maybe we should go check that out. ~runs out and down to the entrance to where the sound seemed to come from~

MASTER:

~pushes the door open, running out, coughing and closing the door before a cloud of dark smoke could escape~

DOCTOR:

What the hell-!? ~looks at the room and the Master in turn~

MASTER:  
~his voice is hoarse~ I don't think I agree with the technology here...

DOCTOR:

~stopping himself from making a joke based on the comment—which would be easy considering all the AIs in Aperture~ what happened?

MASTER:  
~gestures in the general direction of the door, coughing~ computer...

DOCTOR:

You blew up a computer, or the computer responded to you touching it by exploding?

MASTER:

~shrugs~ it doesn't work anymore; I know that.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles slightly~ well, you okay?

MASTER:

~looks disoriented, nodding a little~ yeah, I think so.

DOCTOR:  
Great! We haven't found anything really interesting yet, though the last project room is probably the most likely to have something of major importance, we can't just skip all the other rooms; I mean, there has to be important things of interest scattered around the whole area. And besides, seeing how that demonic robot was created has to be at least minorly fascinating. ~sees he's started to ramble and stops~

MASTER:

~falls back against the closed door at "how that demonic robot was created", wincing in pain and fighting the urge to sink to the floor~

DOCTOR:

Master... ~looks at his old friend with a now-familiar concern~ you can hang back if you want while I continue the search...

MASTER:

~seems conflicted~ but... ~gives a frustrated sigh~ fine, you can go on; I'll try not to blow anything up again.

DOCTOR:

I don't blame you. ~walks away toward another room without explaining the statement~

MASTER:

~watches the Doctor, confused, but avoiding asking any questions~

DOCTOR:

~walks into room "10" at random, hoping to find something substantial soon~

RICK:

*I can try to scan the rooms if you want; it'll cut down on time.*

DOCTOR:

That would probably help... can you scan for a transmitter? That's probably the only thing that can sever a link... ~lowers his voice as if GLaDOS could possibly overhear~ maybe even shut her down if we're _really_ lucky.

RICK:

~chuckles~ *don't get your hopes up. I can just do simple maintenance scans—see what's working and what's not. But, it's still better than nothing.*

DOCTOR:  
yes it is! ~looks at Rick~ have at it. Anything electronic I can manipulate. ~grimaces, thinking how malicious that could sound to an AI~

RICK:

~quiet beeping~ *aha! Looks like there's something important, and working, in...* ~squints~ *room 34, I think. Definitely in the thirties, though.*

DOCTOR:

Allons-y! ~runs out of the room and down the hallway, stopping when the numbers get to the thirties, walking up to room 34~ we'll check it then the ones around it, logically. ~starts searching around~

RICK:

*I'll scan again just to make sure.* ~beeping~ *no, it's 36. Close enough, though.*

DOCTOR:  
You're a brilliant little core, you know that? ~runs around to 36, opening the door to see what it contains~

MASTER:

~watches from further down the hallway, not having moved from his spot beside the door~

RICK:

*Ah, yes, this is definitely important! Looks like they were building a prototype.* ~the room is taken up by a rough version, much smaller, of GLaDOS, partly unfinished~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the prototype~ and it works? ~tries not to look absolutely disgusted with the machine in front of him~

RICK:

*That's what the scan said. 96% functional.* ~flexes his handles proudly~

DOCTOR:

Great... well, does that mean it's on or is there a program we have to run or something? ~looks around the room, just then remembering he said he'd go tell the Master if they found anything and steps out of the room~ Master, we found a sort of working prototype!

MASTER:

~looks up from the floor, blinking in confusion at the Doctor~ what?

DOCTOR:  
There's a working prototype! ~tries not to appear concerned for the Master~ right in this room.

MASTER:  
~swallows nervously~ alright...

RICK:

~swings himself around to get the Doctor's attention~ *helloo? I found the power switch.*

DOCTOR:

Hm? Right; where? ~looks over at it~ okay. ~flips the switch hesitantly, looking over at the prototype~

PROTOTYPE:

~a few small lights turn on, and the prototype straightens out a little, turning slowly to face the Doctor and tilting its 'head' inquisitively~

DOCTOR:

Hello? ~steps further into the room, looking at the mini GLaDOS and not knowing what to expect~

PROTOTYPE:

*Hello. Please input command.* ~it speaks in a very odd, unfamiliar voice~

DOCTOR:

~laughs in an almost twisted way~ input command, eh? This is rich, working prototype 1 actually takes commands! Sorry, but that's- ~eyes widen as if realizing something~ of course it takes commands, it's a robot... it has no one's personality plugged into it. In a way, GLaDOS is just a twisted human, or else she wouldn't be able to function without humans and most of all, couldn't be "entertained." ~grimaces almost unnoticeably on "entertained"~

PROTOTYPE:

*Please input command.* ~doesn't seem to have noticed anything of what the Doctor had said~

DOCTOR:

Name a list of commands. ~hopes the command worked as an actual command~  
  


ENVIRONMENT:

~a computer beeps, and a long list of code begins typing itself out on the screen~

DOCTOR:  
That... is a lot of commands... ~looks at the list, giving up on reading them after the third one~ what is your purpose? ~knows it probably doesn't know what he's saying~

PROTOTYPE:

~seems proud~ *My purpose is to continue testing, for science.*

DOCTOR:

~grimaces~ and what is testing?

PROTOTYPE:

~pauses, searching the systems for an answer, finding none, and remaining silent~

DOCTOR:

What is science, then? ~looks at the machine, knowing he shouldn't feel as much hatred as he does toward the simple prototype~

PROTOTYPE:

*Science is systematic knowledge of the physical or material world gained through observation and experimentation.*

DOCTOR:

~looks at the mini GLaDOS in pure disgust~ experiments and observations can go too far.

PROTOTYPE:

*If it is still an observation or experiment, it is still science.*

DOCTOR:  
~feels fury and revulsion rising inside of him like bile~ who are you? What are you called?

PROTOTYPE:

*I am Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System.* ~its makeshift, yellow lens sifts a bit to focus better on the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Disk... disk! Where's your disk?

PROTOTYPE:

*Permission to shut down in order to eject disk?*

DOCTOR:

Permission granted. ~looks at the mini GLaDOS, almost eagerly now~  
  


PROTOTYPE:

~goes limp, and a disk labeled "GLaDOS6.0 Disk 1, Prototype" slides out of a slot in its side~

DOCTOR:

~grabs it carefully from the edge~ the twisted base that is the foundation of GLaDOS, in one disk. ~turns it in his hand~ makes me want to throw it into a black hole; but this could be useful.

RICK:

*Yep, definitely want to be very careful with that. We could put it into a computer to take a look at the code...* ~glances at the closest monitor~

DOCTOR:  
A computer that won't explode, preferably. ~looks over at the monitor~ does it work?

RICK:

*Yep. This whole room is pretty functional; must have been preserved or something.*

DOCTOR:  
~pauses momentarily~ preserved for what, if it was? ~puts the disk into the CPU disk port~

RICK:

*I don't know, maybe to preserve the prototype?* ~the computer receives the disk and clicks happily; the content of the disk begins listing itself~

DOCTOR:

Well, welcome to the base for the creation of the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. ~looking it over~ should I go tell the Master?

RICK:

*Sure, you did say you'd report the stuff we find.*

DOCTOR:

~gets up and walks into the hall~ Master, we got something! The disk for the base programming of GLaDOS!

MASTER:

~looks up abruptly, fear in his eyes as he falls into the door next to him forcefully, knocking the door down and tumbling into the room as smoke billows out into the hallway~

DOCTOR:

Master!? ~runs over, waving at the smoke to see better~

ENVIRONMENT:

~inside is a computer visibly on fire, and there are a few whiteboards with markers scattered on the floor; the Master scrambles to his feet only to fall over again, this time crashing into a whiteboard~

DOCTOR:

~runs in, setting Rick down out in the hallway. Waves the smoke to get an idea of where the Master is and run over, holding his arm out to help the Master up, coughing from smoke~

MASTER:  
~after a few tries he grabs the Doctor's arm thankfully, pulling himself up, but falling forward into the Doctor; almost as if his legs are failing to support him~

DOCTOR:

~catches the Master, mostly holding him up to guide him out~

MASTER:

~wraps his arms around the Doctor, gripping tightly to the point where he starts to shudder from the strain~

DOCTOR:

~coughing and forcing himself to ignore the Master's grip, gets the Master and himself to the hallway where smoke has now accumulated enough for it to be not much better than inside the room, so he turns to walk in the direction in which the numbers count up~

MASTER:  
~lets go and pulls himself out of the Doctor's grip, crumpling to the floor, coughing~ you should get Rick...

DOCTOR:

~coughing~ he's a core, he's not going to suffocate if we head somewhere where we won't! ~looks down at the Master~ you're madder than I thought if you think I'll leave you like this for the sake of an AI!

MASTER:  
~almost seems to wilt when he heard the phrase "madder than I thought"~

DOCTOR:

Come on! ~thrusts his arm out, though he seems like he's about to just grab and drag the Master if he doesn't comply~  
  


MASTER:  
~looks up in confusion~ where are we going?

DOCTOR:

Somewhere were A we can breathe and B there's something cool me and Rick found. ~a smile crosses his face for a second, barely noticeable~

MASTER:

~with a cough he clumsily comes to his feet, managing to stand, flailing his arms a bit in the beginning to regains his balance~ alright. Let's get going then... ~coughs some more~

DOCTOR:

~noticing the Master's struggle, slows down a little, hoping he doesn't notice~  
  


MASTER:

~the smoke is getting thinner as they approach the door; the Master walks away from the wall, having steadied himself~

DOCTOR:  
~still walking towards the door, glad the smoke is thinning~

MASTER:

~coughs a little~ what did you say you found in here? ~stops in front of door 36~

DOCTOR:

~voice hoarse from the smoke~ yeah. The prototype. ~steps up to the door, opening it and gesturing at the prototype and the monitor~

MASTER:

~looks inside, flinching backwards and back out into the hallway~ actually... I'd rather not go in there... ~swallows~

DOCTOR:

It's a _prototype!_ ~looks over at the Master, exasperated~ what's going on with you? You practically fall apart every time I say her name!

MASTER:

~returns the exasperated look, sighing through his nose; looking at the ground and running his hands down his face, mumbling~

DOCTOR:

~runs his hand through his hair once in a mixture of frustration and thought~ sorry. Alright. I'll go grab Rick, you don't have to go in.

MASTER:

I'll just wait here then. ~looks up at the hallway towards where the smoke is thicker~  
  


  
DOCTOR:

~runs into the thicker smoke, toward where he had set Rick, coughing~

RICK:

*Woah, woah, where were you? Can't see a thing; what happened?*

DOCTOR:

~stoops down and picks Rick up, coughing through his explanation as he turns around to walk back, having lost stamina~ sorry; the Master's legs gave out, I needed to help him out and get some clean air to breathe before I could run back to get you.

RICK:

*Well, at least you _did_ come back to get me!* ~starts talking to himself about breathing and how much of a disadvantage it is~  
  


DOCTOR:

~strides toward the door, the smoke beginning to sting in his throat as he inhales even though it's thinning~

MASTER:

~walks a little closer as the Doctor approaches~ are you alright?

DOCTOR:

~coughing~ yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit of smoke in my lungs. ~tries to fake a joking smile, but is interrupted by coughing~ Okay, a lot of smoke in my lungs. ~looks in at the monitor, taking out his back, thick-rimmed glasses as he walks up to it~

MASTER:

~hesitantly peers into the room after the Doctor, careful not to let so much as a fingertip go past the doorframe~ your health is at sixty-eight percent... ~looks worried~

DOCTOR:

~ignores the exact percentage, still coughing~ I'm fine, I'm fine. ~looks over the code, scrolling through it slowly to read it~

MASTER:

Just... ~pauses~ don't die. ~still worried, turns away from the doorway and paces a little in the hallway~

DOCTOR:

I'm not gonna die from a little smoke. ~his voice softens slightly, more reassuring than aggravated. Mutters after a moment~ you know, this would be easier if I just scanned it. ~scrolls to the top the sonics the CPU, code racing up the screen~ there.

RICK:

*Woah, neat gadget you got there. What's it doing?* ~peers up at the sonic and the monitor with interest~

DOCTOR:

~stops the buzzing of the sonic once the code gets to the bottom, his voice still hoarse~ scanning the code; saving it, if you prefer. It's a sonic screwdriver. ~lifts the sonic up as if looking at a tiny screen~

RICK:

*So... should I try the scan again? Pretty sure there's nothing more of interest in this room.*

DOCTOR:

Go ahead. ~steps out into the hallway, grimacing slightly as he smells the smoke~

MASTER:

~stops pacing, noticing the Doctor's expression~ I could go and close the door; it would cut down on the smoke.

DOCTOR:

No, it's fine, it's all good. Besides, if there was anything interesting back that way Rick would have detected it before this, most likely. We'll be heading away from it.

MASTER:

~considers protesting, but sighs instead, beginning to walk further down the hallway; he stops in front of door 38, opening the door to peer inside and quickly shutting it. He moves down the doors until he gets to door 42, which he enters~

DOCTOR:

~glances at room 38, deciding it best not to check unless it comes up on the scan~ so, Rick, that scan?

RICK:

*Aha, yes...* ~more quiet beeping~ *There doesn't seem to be anything else around here that's of any technological importance...*

DOCTOR:  
alright... ~glances at door 38, then 42, curious~ then where to go...?

RICK:

*Woah, wait-* ~gets quieter and less urgent~ *oh, never mind. That's probably just the Master... right, yes! Just further down the hallway! Until I can try the scan again. It has a limited range.*

DOCTOR:

What was it, Rick? ~trying to sound more curious than concerned as he walks down the hall~

RICK:

*Oh, just a signal from room 42.* ~starts humming a low tune to himself~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~still slightly concerned, strides down the hall in his usual manner, glad the smell of smoke is leaving him~

MASTER:

~a door opens next to the Doctor, and the Master walks out, brushing sand and dust off of his hoodie~ I found something. ~gestures behind him, into the room~

DOCTOR:

~turns, slightly surprised, and walks over~ what is it? ~looks at the sand and dust, wondering where _sand_ would come from in a place like this~

MASTER:

~turns and walks into the room, stopping suddenly when he notices a whiteboard resting on one of the walls~ while we're here... ~walks over to it, picking up a marker and quickly writing out "she is listening"; dropping the marker and running over to the opposite wall, he dives into a large hole in it~

DOCTOR:

~nods, understanding and stopping an exclamation from escaping him. Follows the Master through the hole~

ENVIRONMENT:

~inside it's sandy and dark, and there is another hole, about the same size, leading through to the next chamber; with a string of identical holes through the other chamber wall as well~

DOCTOR:

That's weird... ~feels the sand with a hand, as if testing to be sure it's real~

MASTER:

~there is another hole to their right, leading into a dark room. Gestures to it~ this is more important, though. Haven't checked through it yet, could go anywhere.

DOCTOR:

~grins slightly, adventurous~ alright then; ~looks at the dark room~ hey Rick, your flashlight working?

RICK:

~determined clicking; eventually a dim light flickers on~ *ah, YES! There it is!*

DOCTOR:

~realizes it's dim, but knows it's better than nothing~ great, let's go then! ~goes through the hole, taking a moment to adjust to the lighting~

MASTER:

~follows after, hesitating suddenly and glancing around the room suspiciously~

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master, confused but knowing he knows what's going on better~ what is it?

MASTER:

Something's not right... ~suddenly jumps backwards with a surprised shout; a frayed cord sparks and uncoils itself from the Master's ankle as it recedes into the darkness groggily~

DOCTOR:

That could very well mean science gone wrong... ~steps backward toward the hole, not yet re-entering the sandy room~ you okay?

MASTER:

~walks forward a bit, limping~ yeah, I'm fine.

DOCTOR:

~knows he's not fine but decides not to voice it~ good... ~looks at the darkness with caution, knowing now that cords could be slithering around in the shadows like silent rattlesnakes~

MASTER:

Something big must have broken in here. ~crouches down on one knee to rub at his ankle~

DOCTOR:

Not entirely enough if things are moving to their own accord. ~steps further into the room, finding it hard to be cautious about what he can barely see~

MASTER:

~straightens up and hurries to follow the Doctor, warily glancing around, flinching at the sound of many things moving quietly across the floor~

DOCTOR:

~walking slowly with little to no sense of direction, looks around to try to make out shapes in the shadow~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sounds get slightly closer, and one curious cord harmlessly twists itself around the Doctor's shoe~

DOCTOR:

~feeling the cord through the relatively thin fabric of his converse, lifts his foot as calmly as possible and pulls the cord off, thinking he might've let his fear show when he instantaneously tries to chuck the thing into the shadows~

CORD:

~twists itself around his hand before it could be thrown, beginning to slowly slither down his wrist~

DOCTOR:

~swallows, hooking one arm around Rick's handle to pull at the cord, trying to get it off~

CORD:

~giving up on being subtle, it suddenly tightens around his wrist and gives a short yank to pull the Doctor closer to the shadows~

DOCTOR:

~gasps, now tearing frantically at the cord~ Master!

MASTER:

~runs up, not knowing what to do for a moment; hurriedly takes out his laser screwdriver, firing at the cord. It breaks, part of it still hanging limply around the Doctor's wrist~

DOCTOR:

~panting, unravels the dead cord~ thanks... it wants us further in the room. ~jerks his head to the darkness behind him~

MASTER:

~looks worried and a little panicked~ are we going to go further in?

DOCTOR:

~makes a noise of indecision, turning his head to look behind him then back at the Master~ I don't know... I'm curious, perhaps too curious for my own good, but this... anything could happen.

MASTER:  
~is about to reply when a cord—more successfully this time—coils around his leg, yanking it out from under him. He falls with a shout of fear and surprise~  
  


DOCTOR:

~panicked, quickly thinks over what he could do, mentally cursing his currently useless sonic and remembering the other cord that had unraveled from the Master, now stuck on why~

MASTER:

~scrambles to one foot, the other still being violently dragged, pulling against the cord in an attempt to stall its progression. He doesn't notice as another cord, larger, slinks out of the shadows and reaches out to wrap around his waist~

DOCTOR:

~sees the larger cord and runs over, not thinking before doing so; grabs the larger cord, pulling it away from the Master with very little of a second thought~

CORD:

~instead, it winds around the Doctor's shoulder and slithers across his chest, approaching his neck~  
  


DOCTOR:

~pulls at it, trying to get it off, break it, anything to stop it~  
  


CORD:

~seems to give up a little, but still remains idly wrapped around his shoulder, very tightly~

DOCTOR:

~feeling himself start to lose circulation in his arm, looks over at the Master, still more concerned about him than the Doctor's own well-being~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few tiny, eager wires slither up to help, binding the Master's arm loosely to the cord around his leg~

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a second, decided to get down and try to help the Master in the hopes that maybe they won't both get caught~

CORD:  
~the wire around the Doctor's shoulder seems to get bored, loosening and freeing his arm~

DOCTOR:

~looks confused, still trying to help out the Master but thinking about how this thing acts... playfully sadistic. Grimaces at the thought~  
  


MASTER:

~manages to get his arm free, loosening up the cord around his leg; seeing the opportunity he yanks it away, but it tightens back up halfway through. It catches him off balance and he falls back again, muttering angrily in Gallifreyan~

DOCTOR:

~grabs the cord that's on the Master's ankle, trying to help it off without pulling too hard, so as to not sprain the Master's ankle~  
  


MASTER:

~gestures to the laser, which had been dropped; seems too disoriented to make a clear statement~

DOCTOR:

~notices the gesture, running over and grabbing the laser. Pushing aside his discomfort with the weapon, gets close enough to the cord that he knows he won't miss before shooting~

MASTER:

~the cord gives an angered hiss, unwinding itself, but did not seem to have broken. The Master scrambles backwards hastily, letting out a huffed "thanks"~

DOCTOR:

Don't mention it. ~still panting lightly, turns the laser in his hand to hand it to the Master as one would hand someone a knife~  
  


MASTER:  
~takes it, twisting a dial and putting it back in his pocket. He sits up, lifting his pant leg to survey a winding burn where the cord had been, wincing~

DOCTOR:

We should get out of here. ~doesn't sound fully decided, but looks oddly insistent~

MASTER:

~swallows, getting into a somewhat standing position, putting almost all of his weight on his other leg~ let's go then. ~his voice glitches briefly~

DOCTOR:

~pretends not to notice the glitch, walking slowly towards the hole, clearly still curious about whatever occupies the room~

MASTER:

~limps after the Doctor, hesitating once before following him back into the hole. As soon as they both enter, the room behind them starts to echo with the sound of many things sliding across the paneled floor~

DOCTOR:

Something tells me we should get away from here as fast as possible. ~looks in the room as if expecting cords to jump out of the hole and grab them~

MASTER:

~jumps away from the doorway, pressing against the wall~ most definitely. ~his voice is small and strained~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master, wondering if he saw something but simply nodding for the Master to lead the way~

MASTER:

~climbs back up, suddenly struck with fatigue as his vision blurs; he dizzily stumbles into the nearest wall, slumping against it for support~

DOCTOR:

Master? ~glances anxiously from the hole to the Master, trying not to seem panicked~ you alright?

MASTER:  
~closes his eyes, grimacing and trying to become smaller~ leave me alone... ~mumbling harshly into the wall~

DOCTOR:  
~looks utterly torn between thoughts and options, doing nothing really physically~  
  


MASTER:

~sinks until he is sitting, head down~ I. Don't. CARE. ~his voice is dripping with hatred~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes go off of the hole entirely, looking over at the Master and considering setting Rick down and comforting him, but knowing that could get awkward~

MASTER:

~shudders, coughing and gasping for air all of a sudden~

DOCTOR:

~sets Rick down, sighing in false agitation and muttering under his breath. Gets down on his knees next to the Master in worry~

MASTER:

~catches his breath, abruptly looking up at the Doctor and setting his jaw defensively, scanning his face with frantic eye movements~

DOCTOR:

~flinches slightly, seeming to struggle slightly with getting words out~ are you alright?

MASTER:

~fixes him with a sharp stare, his pupils narrowing oddly, as if saying "oh, come on, really?"~  
  


DOCTOR:

~recollects himself, looking offended~ don't look at me like _that_ , mister "just don't die", you were just gasping for air.

MASTER:  
~winces~ it just so happens that I couldn't breathe. ~pauses, taking a deep breath just to be sure he still can~

DOCTOR:

~looks like he could go off on a tangent, but just sighs, getting back up~

MASTER:

~watches him stand with an air of confusion, tensing up and closing his eyes again, weakly resting his head on his knees~

DOCTOR:  
~looks down at the Master, wishing he could do something to help but feeling stuck~ hey, if you're okay, we should get away from that room.

MASTER:  
~glances behind him, shuddering slightly from adrenaline~ yes, we should. She can control those things... ~tenses again, curling up and gasping in pain~ you see... there might... might be a little problem. ~starts laughing shakily~

DOCTOR:

What is it? ~worried to the point of panic, but inwardly grimacing at the fact that the cords were actually the working of GLaDOS herself~

MASTER:  
~rocks a little, still laughing and shaking~ y-you see, haha, right there... ~flinches again, going quiet and letting out a choked swallow~

DOCTOR:

Yes...? ~borderline terrified, looking at the Master with every hope that he'd act a bit less... demented, if that's the word~

MASTER:

~looks up and behind him, grinning with wild panic at the wires and cords that were creeping around the sides of the hole, getting further into the room~  
  


DOCTOR:

M-Master!? ~more disturbed by the Master's reaction than the cords themselves~ let's get out of here. ~clearly waiting for the Master to get up and start running~

MASTER:  
~topples over himself, in the general direction of the exit; but remains still, giggling quietly on the floor as the cords slither closer to them both~

DOCTOR:

~runs over to the Master, trying to be subtle about putting himself between him and the cords~ c'mon, Master, we need to go, now!

ENVIRONMENT:

~the cords shoot out, wrapping around the Doctor first, and then (with a little more difficulty) around the Master, pulling them both backwards into the now wire-infested darkness~

DOCTOR:

~tries to pull away, knowing it was mostly a practice in futility especially on the sandy floor, but knows it'd feel worse to give up~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the wires also hook on to Rick, sparking until he short-circuited in order to keep him quiet as they drag him. Larger cords envelope both the Doctor and the Master until all they can see is darkness~

DOCTOR:

~thrashes in the bindings, more to give himself the illusion of control than anything else; considers yelling, but know it'll just be muffled by the cords~

MASTER:

~starts kicking out in panic, harmlessly tearing at the cords as their grip tightens on them both, and the feeling of fast motion starts to occur~

DOCTOR:

~with the change in speed, wonders where they are headed, really just trying to stop himself from thinking about the cords starting to dig into his skin. Trying to keep calm in general~

CORDS:

~the cords heat up, possibly from friction, more likely on their own; they send burning pain through the places where they come in contact with bare skin~

DOCTOR:

~lets out a loud yelp of pain and surprise, hissing through his teeth at the searing in his exposed skin, all thoughts scattered and replaced with the will for the cords to cool themselves~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the heat intensifies briefly, then starts to cool slowly, as if a switch had been used to turn them off. The feeling of motion also starts to slow~

DOCTOR:

~grits his teeth, failing to hold back a sound of pain and discomfort but grateful as the cords cool~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the cords suddenly start to loosen, and recede. They dump their three passengers out into a small, glass-walled, cylindrical elevator with a satisfied buzz, and the doors seal shut behind them~

DOCTOR:

~lets out a final sound of pain and agitation as the cords rub across his burnt skin to slither away, forcing himself to get up~ Master... you okay? ~sounds almost distracted, looking over his reddened hands~

MASTER:

~is curled up in the tight space, faintly shivering; his neck and his hands also show angry burn marks~

RICK:

~is lying on his side, his optic limp and powered off~

DOCTOR:

~seeing the state of the others and for once finding it simply idiotic to pretend he's absolutely fine, sits on the elevator floor and checks his burns, letting himself grimace at the lingering pain that seems to flare whenever it touches something~  
  


MASTER:

~sits up with a little difficulty, grimacing in pain and feeling his neck tentatively~

DOCTOR:

~looks up from his hands and ankles, instantly wishing he wasn't wearing a suit as the collar of it rubbed up against his neck~

MASTER:

~looks around slowly~ where are we? ~his voice glitches again~

DOCTOR:

Elevator. ~finds the one-word answer sufficient, realizing he was familiar with the small glass confinement that had made him so uncomfortable in the beginning of it all~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator shudders to life, beginning a tedious ascent~

DOCTOR:

~goes to rub his face as he would normally for expression, his hand snapping back the moment it starts to. Curses his own absentminded stupidity~

MASTER:

~muttering to himself~ that was entirely unnecessary, you know...

DOCTOR:

What? ~confused, looking over at the Master~

MASTER:

~looks up, confused for a moment; shakes his head in annoyance~ the cords.

DOCTOR:

~takes a moment to understand~ sorry, thought you were talking to me. ~looks back down at his ankles, part of his mind daring to remember a time when he'd try to reason with the old, sadistic Master and instantly pushing it to the back of his head~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator passes countless levels, and eventually comes to a stop in front of the all-too familiar white hallway that leads to GLaDOS's chamber~

DOCTOR:

Whelp, we're in trouble now... ~gives a forced chuckle~

MASTER:

~feels a pit drop in his stomach when he recognizes the hallway, shrinking back against the wall of the elevator~

DOCTOR:

~nods grimly, his eyes seeming stuck on the vault that contained the Master's valuables rather than GLaDOS's front door~ it's like we're being delivered to a fate we don't even know ~knows that's near exactly what it is~

MASTER:

~leans over to a small hatch next to the door, ripping it open and beginning to mess hastily with the wires inside~

DOCTOR:

~hopes the Master has some sort of plan, trying to work out what he's doing by looking at the wires from where he sits~

GLaDOS:

~the elevator doors start to open, but stop halfway through~ * _what_ are you doing to my elevator?* ~she sounds very annoyed~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs in response to GLaDOS, knowing the Master's most likely goal is to get the elevator to move away~

MASTER:

~jumps back as the wires spark and smoke~

GLaDOS:

*Oh, don't you dare.*

MASTER:

~quickly moves forward again, moving something, and the elevator starts moving upwards~

DOCTOR:

~lets himself show a small smile though knowing this was a small and temporary accomplishment and his burns still hurt~

GLaDOS:

~the elevator's progress is slow, but significant~ *Get back h-* ~fizzles into static and the connection breaks~

DOCTOR:

~smiles fully~ Master, you are brilliant!

MASTER:

~returns a grim half-smile~ we're not safe yet. ~continues to mess with the wires~

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding, letting the Master go at the wires as he stares at the ceiling in thought~

GLaDOS:

~her angered, staticky voice fades in and out, her exact words not completely tangible~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, for a second wondering where he'd be without the Master—probably stuck in some death trap—and is immediately glad the Master can't read minds. Decides not to mock GLaDOS, finding it too playful for the situation~

MASTER:

~grins widely as the connection fizzes out completely, the static going quiet. Stands up, satisfied and in slight disbelief~ there... this elevator is now completely cut off from GLaDOS.

DOCTOR:

Hey... isn't this the _only_ elevator to that hall? ~grins, the old overconfident air to his voice returned~

MASTER:

She is probably still capable of rebuilding entrances and exits. Also, she can decide to destroy this elevator shaft if she so chooses. ~delivers the statement flatly, not expressing defeat or failure~

DOCTOR:

Eh, she won't _kill_ us! She's too in it for the science; no more Timelords, no more data. ~sounding optimistically conclusive~

MASTER:

~clears his throat~ anyway, your initial point?

DOCTOR:

Hm? ~confused by the question~ the only elevator thing? If we had control over the only elevator to her lair she couldn't bring us there.

MASTER:

~sinks to the floor in bewilderment, the full weight of the situation finally hitting him. His eyes go out of focus and he leans against the wall~ she's gone... ~starts to grin, huffing a little~ oh, she's finally gone...

DOCTOR:

~smiles, seeming to catch the Master's relief~ thank god... freedom. ~still sitting, relaxes against the wall~

MASTER:

~looks down, bringing his hands up to feel around his temples~ she was talking to me... It was so loud... I couldn't hear anything else, let alone think of anything else, more than half of the time.

DOCTOR:

Glad you're back. ~beyond ordinary amounts of happy, but trying not to let it all out~

MASTER:

~gives a little sigh~ the second I step out of this elevator, she'll be back. And I know we can't stay in here forever.

DOCTOR:

No, but we can stay here for a while. ~goes over to Rick, using his sonic to try and figure out how to start him back up~

MASTER:

~it seems Rick's systems are overheated, and he'll just need a little time before he can start back up again~ we can try going up; getting as close to the surface as possible.

DOCTOR:

Good idea; but what happened back at the oxygen place? ~puts sonic away, turning back to look at the Master~

MASTER:

~looks confused for a brief moment, then uncomfortable~ she made it very clear how much control she had over me... I guess... I was just a bit strained. ~his voice falters, just a little bit~

DOCTOR:

~flinches almost unnoticeable at the memory of the Master throwing him against the wall in malice then going through a surely immense pain and looking over at the Doctor devastated from what he did~ yeah...

MASTER:

~swallows dryly~ once she thought it was funny to broadcast the drums instead of her own voice... ~takes a deep breath, reminding himself that the connection had been securely cut off~

DOCTOR:

~bites the inside of his lip, practically fighting his own memories. Shakes his head~ never did anything for anyone other than herself, despite what I might've thought.

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor~ when has she even pretended to do something for someone else?

DOCTOR:

Never _really..._ guess it felt a bit like she was doing me a favor when she let me look over that code to get you off the mainframe, to make sure you lived through it...~avoids looking directly at the Master~

MASTER:

~looks thoughtful~ you cared? ~glances at the floor, lowering his voice~ after what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't...

DOCTOR:

Of course I cared... ~looking at the Master now, appearing surprised that the Master would think he didn't care about his life no matter what he did~

MASTER:

~his shoulders slump forward and he looks down at his hands. He pauses for a good long time, moving his fingers slowly, eventually adopting a look of subtle confusion~ why? ~his voice is quiet, almost as if it was meant for no one in particular~

DOCTOR:

~didn't expect that question~ well... I guess... ~looks over at Rick just for something to look at as he thinks it over~ I just... care about you. ~the words come uncertainly, as if the Doctor had to use trial and error to get to the conclusion~

MASTER:

~gives a defeated sigh, hiding his face in his hands. His whole body goes slack, on the borderline of simply falling asleep~

DOCTOR:

~takes out his sonic and turns it in his hand as if looking at the readings he didn't scan for, really just avoiding looking at the Master~

MSATER:

~before he could do much about it, he closes his eyes and lightly drifts off. He leans a little more into the wall~

DOCTOR:

~glances up at the Master, noticing his sleep and smiling, letting his thoughts roam silently to allow the Master to sleep~

MASTER:

~breathes steadily, faintly aware of the calming background hum of the facility. He allows himself to sink just a little deeper into sleep~  
  


DOCTOR:

~lets his mind go over everything that happened starting when him and the Master entered that first glass elevator~

RICK:

~his optic flickers a little, attempting to power back up, but eventually it turns back off~

DOCTOR:

~notices, a mixture of glad and disappointed when Rick's attempt fails~

MASTER:

~gives a quiet little happy sigh, turning slightly; his slow, steady breathing starting to fog up the glass~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, it's been a long time since he last saw the Master calm and genuinely happy~

MASTER:

~opens his eyes a little, blinking slowly and drowsily. He glances back at the Doctor for a brief moment, closing his eyes and smiling~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master glancing over at him and lets his smile widen a little, his mind still wandering around their past, wonderful and horrible days alike. Lets himself close his eyes but not go to sleep, relaxed~

RICK:

~mechanical whirring; Rick blinks a few times~ *woah, are you two malfunctioning or something?*

DOCTOR:

~laughs, looking over at Rick~ relaxing, for once.

MASTER:

~eyes still closed, can't hold back a warm smile as the Doctor laughs~

RICK:

*That was one hell of a power failure. Exciting!* ~squints and flexes his handles expressively~

DOCTOR:

Yeah... Exciting. ~glances down at his still reddened hands, but refusing to be negative~ bet that was a bit more adventure than you've had in a while!

RICK:

*I don't get to disengage from the rail that much. This is definitely better than the average!* ~rolls his optic in its socket, a bit too forcefully, rolling himself over onto his side~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, righting the personality core~ glad to hear it. ~relaxes back where he was, letting himself glance over at the Master before continuing~ no doubt it was even more than we intended to find.

MASTER:

Should we try going up? ~sounds calm, too comfortable to open his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~looks over to the Master, unable to stop himself from thinking about how the moment they step out of the elevator, GLaDOS is back~ probably...

MASTER:

~sits himself upright, reaching out and poking a few wires around in the still-open hatch, and the elevator starts moving upwards groggily~

DOCTOR:

I wonder how far up this thing goes... ~Looks up at the ceiling as if trying to see through it to the top~

MASTER:

~clears his throat, his mind elsewhere~ it might go all the way up to the surface.

DOCTOR:

We can hope... ~really doesn't want to get his own hopes up~

MASTER:

~gives a little nod, glancing at the floor and swallowing heavily~ we'll just take it as far as it goes.

DOCTOR:

Yeah... ~pauses, thinking~ well, we'll see when we get there.

MASTER:

~leans back against the glass, looking up and draping his arms over his knees. He looks troubled and worried, closing his eyes in thought~

DOCTOR:

You alright? ~seems to have snapped out of his own train of thought, looking over at the Master~

MASTER:

Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just... fine. ~his voice is a little shaky~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, muttering almost inaudibly~ no, you're not... ~and leaning back, defeated. The Master never says something is wrong unless he wants or needs to, and the Doctor couldn't make him~

MASTER:

~opens his eyes, feeling a sickening pit of guilt begin to form in his chest. He puts his head down and brings his hands up to his temples~ I'm sorry... ~he says it so quietly that it's almost as if he was just mouthing it~

DOCTOR:

~nods, slowly at first then normally~ it's fine.

MASTER:

~pauses for a moment, indecisive, then takes a deep breath~ okay. ~he smiles a little, looking at the jumbled wires, avoiding eye contact~

DOCTOR:

~gives a little smile, looking out the glass wall at the lowering scenery~

MASTER:

~squints at what he can see above the elevator, and makes his way back over to the wires. After a few pokes, the elevator shudders to a stop~ well... it doesn't go directly to the surface. This seems like an evacuation tunnel, though.

DOCTOR:

Good. ~inwardly wonders why they even have an evacuation tunnel in a place like this, reminding himself that the founders must've been human~

MASTER:

~takes a deep breath before rerouting the wires, opening the doors. He involuntarily holds his breath~

DOCTOR:

~grabs Rick's handle and stands, looking over at the Master~ ready?

MASTER:

~nods, standing up as well, but hesitates entering the rounded, dark grey hallway. At the end, it slopes upward towards an angled hatch~

DOCTOR:

~steps out, standing patiently just outside the elevator against the sloped wall~

MASTER:

~glances hastily between the Doctor and the elevator, and after a long pause, steps out. He closes his eyes and blinks a little, reopening them, deciding it too early to express any relief~

DOCTOR:

~looks a little confused but just nods, deciding it best not to say anything~

MASTER:

~nods back, taking the gesture as a cue to start making their way over to the end of the hallway~

DOCTOR:

~walking like it's automatic, thinking deeply to the point where he doesn't seem entirely there~

MASTER:

~flinches, skipping in his stride only a little; regaining balance and continuing like nothing had happened~

DOCTOR:

~ignores it, partially used to the Master's seemingly random malfunctions by now~

MASTER:

~flinches again, letting out a quiet, strained and hasty "sorry"~

DOCTOR:

~looks over, wondering why he'd say that to him for flinching and thinking he might be talking back to GLaDOS now that they're out of the elevator~

MASTER:

~notices the Doctor looking at him, his eyes immediately shooting downwards as if he did something wrong~

DOCTOR:

~looks back at the end of the hall, appearing almost apologetic but also confused~

ENVIRONMENT:

~As they approach, the words reading "emergency exit" on the hatch become visible~

DOCTOR:

~gives a little victorious grin, but immediately takes it back, reminding himself of the low likelihood of actual escape~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they pass doors on either side that seem to be labeled by sections. A weathered poster on the wall shoes a smile and the words "do not panic—this is a drill. We promise!"~

DOCTOR:

~glances at the poster, shaking his head like "yup... still Aperture Laboratories."~

MASTER:

~stops short, waiting about two yards away from the hatch~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the hatch, looking at it as if momentarily inspecting it before opening it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it resists a little, probably rusted from multiple years of unuse~

DOCTOR:

~yanks it open, watching powdered rust crumble off the edges of the hatch~

ENVIRONMENT:

~early morning light fills the chamber, revealing a pink and blue sky; a comforting, light breeze stirs the stale air of the hallway~

DOCTOR:

I don't believe it... ~looks up at the escape hatch at the sky~ I have no valid reason to believe it...

MASTER:

~walks up to the Doctor, glancing at the sky~ it did say emergency exit.

DOCTOR:

Yes, but I really expected some sort of trap... I guess I gave up the thought we could actually get out of here somehow... ~still looks critical of what he's seeing~

MASTER:

~looks around, surveying the hallway behind them~ well, is there any reason to wait?

DOCTOR:

Nope! ~goes to climb out but remembers Rick, looking down at him hanging from his hand~ you wanna see the surface, Rick?

RICK:

*I'm coming whether you want me to or not!* ~laughs giddily~

DOCTOR:

Alright then! ~climbs up the hatch, standing and looking around him, still critical of his surroundings~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the hatch is in the middle of a large field of wheat, waving calmly in the breeze. It stretches almost all the way to the horizon, but seem to taper far off where a few long silhouettes of houses rest in the blurry distance~

DOCTOR:

~looks around him in utter disbelief~ we did it... Master, get up here! ~turns back to the hatch, smiling wildly~


	10. This is Hell

MASTER:

~leans back against the wall, looking up at the Doctor with the sort of warm, yet sad smile that screams "bad news"~

DOCTOR:

Master? ~crouches down, looking at him~ come on!

MASTER:

~laughs a little, as if to give the situation a lighthearted feel~ I... I can't come.

DOCTOR:

W-what do you mean? ~smiling like the Master must be joking but his voice shakes~

MASTER:

~keeps his tone steady, although with much difficulty~ I can't leave. ~looks up at the open hatch and the sky above~ but you can... We might never get another chance like this; it can't be wasted.

DOCTOR:

Why can't you leave? ~clearly holding back tears~ you heard me back in that oxygen room; I'm not leaving you.

MASTER:

If we leave, we're as good as dead to her. Since... ~his breath catches briefly~ since the connection was restored, here, she can-... ~makes a choked sound, slumping back against the wall, overwhelmed and defeated~

DOCTOR:

How'd you stop her in the elevator? It-it might've been some sort of transmission or- ~has to recollect himself before he can finish but finds his point already made~

MASTER:

It happened to connect directly to her. Probably since it was so close to her chamber... but, out here there isn't just one spot that controls a connection... ~he talks in a slight hurried manner, as if he's on a schedule~

DOCTOR:

Let's just pretend I had the technology; could I transmit something that could sever the link long enough!?

MASTER:

~his voice seems to be mixed with GLaDOS's~ thanks, now I can prepare for something like that. If it ever did happen. Which it won't. ~shakes his head vigorously, making a sound of angered frustration~

DOCTOR:

Master... If I left you in there, what would there really be for me out here? No TARDIS, last one of the Timelords stuck on Earth...

MASTER:

~gives him a pained look~ you'd be safer than you are in here.

DOCTOR:

Since when does that dictate where I go? ~almost mad~ you know what I do in my TARDIS, I _look_ for trouble!

MASTER:

Why did you want to escape in the first place? ~gives a little sigh~ because this is Hell, Doctor. ~gestures to the hatch~ and there's the exit.

DOCTOR:

And this wouldn't be? ~almost calm in his tone, but his eyes threaten to overflow with tears. Suddenly grows quiet in his desperation~ were you able to hear me after you died—the most recent time?

MASTER:

~seems struck by the question, flipping through old memories, eventually shaking his head indecisively~ I'm... not sure.

DOCTOR:

~looks almost timid about voicing what happened, as if embarrassed by it~ I... cried... I broke down, I was shaking... ~swallows heavily~ I... I don't want to... ~looks the Master in the eye~ I don't want to lose you again.

MASTER:

~looks down and to the side with a blank, thoughtful expression as his eyes flick back and forth; remembering how at the time he was more willing to die than to be "imprisoned" with the Doctor, and swallowing back a sickened feeling~

DOCTOR:

~doesn't need to stop to remember, his sentiment not letting him forget. Almost doesn't believe he recounted the event out loud~

MASTER:

~spends a few extra moments in wild thought, his expression slowly changing from blank to angered and determined, his nostrils flaring just once. He whips around, setting off at a sprint, tumbling into the elevator and not caring how much his shoulder hurt from the impact of the glass wall~

DOCTOR:

~looks a mixture of confused and panicked~ Master!? ~looks at him wide-eyed~

MASTER:

~recollects himself, crouching down by the wires and closing the elevator doors. He stands up and gives the Doctor a "see you soon" salute complete with a wild, knowing smile as the elevator rides downward, disappearing~

DOCTOR:

~looks at where the elevator was with the same absolutely devastated look he has when he watches someone fall to their death~ no... no, he has a plan, he's going to come back, he always does. That wasn't a goodbye.

RICK:

*sooo... are we just stranded here? Well, I suppose we're not really stranded. There's those doors, and of course the surface. Although, honestly, it's pretty intimidating up there. Those wavy things? Who _knows_ what they're supposed to be for!*

DOCTOR:

NO! ~nearly throws Rick to the side in anger, starting to do so but stopping himself~ do you AIs even _have_ proper emotion or are you all just soulless, broken robots!?

RICK:

*Woah, woah, _woah_ calm down, no one's broken here! As far as I can tell...*

DOCTOR:

The Master might've just sold his soul... and you're worried about where to get the best _adventure._

RICK:

*Just carrying out my primary function over here.* ~closes his optic, nodding. Opens it again~ *Wait, sold his soul? Souls have prices?*

DOCTOR:

It's an expression, Rick. ~leans against the wall, slowly sliding into a sitting position~

RICK:

*Yeah. An expression...* ~squints, suddenly giving up on pretending to understand, opening his optic fully~ *sorry, what exactly does it mean?*

DOCTOR:

An expression, Rick, is something people say that has a meaning they use rather than the actual, literal one. By "sold his soul" I mean gave up his life. ~lets tears streak his face, his expression entirely blank~

RICK:

*aha.* ~peers up at him~ *...I think, you're leaking; yep, might want to, ah, get that fixed.*

DOCTOR:

~chuckles in the saddened way he does when he talks of Gallifrey~ that's not a leak, Rick, it's a sort of human emotional outburst.

RICK:

*Oh, there go the humans again with their... um... I don't even know what it is they have. But never mind, they definitely have something. And it's very odd.*

DOCTOR:

Life... they're alive. ~speaks quietly now, staring at the elevator space~

RICK:

*Woah, idea—you know how I used that scanner thing to see what was working and not working?* ~if he had two eyes, he would've winked~

DOCTOR:

Yeah—oh! ~smiles then shakes his head~ but there are sure to be plenty of living and plenty working things between us and the Master now...

RICK:

*But, not many of them move around. Well, at least as much as he does.*

DOCTOR:

~chuckles from the comment, still not bothering to wipe the wet lines from his face~ alright then, Rick, scan away!

RICK:

~he squints, trying to focus as far as possible~ *well, there's Her, going a lot of circling around... ah, wait, that might be him—if it is, he's still in the elevator, going pretty far down... yep, too far down. That's as far as it goes.*

DOCTOR:

~his mind flicks through things deep in Aperture: the water, the demented mainframe, the insignificant hallway, and most likely many things he didn't see~ he once had control over a portion of Aperture, maybe he knows something down there...

RICK:

*Oh yeah, that... was not very fun, was it? I honestly think he started malfunctioning there.*

DOCTOR:

Not an AI, but yes, in a way I guess the Master was malfunctioning... though it's less on a malfunction, more of a... corrupt function.

RICK:

~a faint crash echoes from far beneath them~ *Corrupt; makes sense. Sorry for bringing you guys there in the first place though. Didn't think it'd turn into such a bad place to poke around in.*

DOCTOR:

~listens to the crash but takes into consideration how much things just explode~ eh, you didn't know... I've learned to put the past in the past. Any clue where he is going though? I assume he moved a bit.

RICK:

*He's too far down for my scan to reach. Maybe if he comes back up I'll be able to find him.* ~the elevator shaft rattles a little, considerably delayed by the distance between the source of the crash~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the shaft~ he didn't... ~runs over to it~ he didn't crash it... She didn't break it... he's not-... ~tries to look down for the elevator~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the shaft gets too dark to see to the very bottom, but very faint, hurried footsteps echo quietly up the shaft before fading~

DOCTOR:

~lets out a deep sigh, leaning against the wall and smiling~ god, don't scare me like that!

RICK:

~looks confused~ *Wait, did I scare you?*

DOCTOR:

No, not you, Rick. ~walks back over to where he had left Rick, sitting back down~ I wish I had a deck of cards or something so we could entertain ourselves while the Master goes about whatever plan he has... I'm sure he has one.

~•~

[00:47:32]

RICK:

~is humming a tune that sounds vaguely like "mission impossible" to himself, rocking slightly back and forth, making full use of his limited ways of moving himself~

DOCTOR:

~laughs lightly, tired and bored from sitting still; is now on his back as if he were sitting on the wall~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator shaft rattles again, followed by the hollow bang of something on metal~

DOCTOR:

~looks over~ what the hell is he doing now? ~walks over, about to look down but remembering how little that worked; remembers hearing the crash and the footsteps, so he yells down~ Master!?

ENVIRONMENT:

~there's a long pause, then four rhythmic metallic bangs find their way back up in response~

DOCTOR:

~flinches, wishing he would just yell back like a normal person and hopes the Master is in control of himself, but just says to Rick~ it's him.

RICK:

*Great! Might mean he's coming back up.* ~the banging continues, a little quieter and at random; less deliberate~

DOCTOR:

What's he doing, building something? ~inwardly wonders why Rick doesn't ask obvious questions like "how'd you know?" or "why was he malfunctioning?" but reminds himself it probably isn't in Rick's code to do so~

RICK:

~beeping~ *Woah, woah—he's on his way back up!*

DOCTOR:

Good...wonder what he did. ~backs up from the shaft, not knowing what to expect~

RICK:

*Eh, wait... no, it's stopping...* ~his optic narrows a little~ *he's going into Her chamber...*

DOCTOR:

Oh great... he'd better have a legit plan. ~masking fear with agitation~ he usually does, though, unlike me.

RICK:

~squinting~ *he's going a different direction... why the hell were my scanners never updated?* ~irritated all of a sudden, unfocused~

DOCTOR:

The vaults? ~confused, then thoughtful~ maybe your scanners weren't updated because she doesn't want them to...

RICK:

~snaps back to focus~ *Oh... um... that's not good...*

DOCTOR:

What!? ~looks at Rick urgently~

RICK:

*His signal went out for a second.* ~lifts his handles dismissively~ *Probably just a blip.*

DOCTOR:

His signal... ~thoughtful~ well, is it back?

RICK:

*Yeah-* ~uncomfortable pause~ *yes, yes it's back.*

DOCTOR:

Good. ~walks over and sits next to Rick, giving a little sigh~

RICK:

*Um...*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the shaft rocks violently, a crash sounds from below followed by a subtle crack of glass~

DOCTOR:

He's trying to break through something... is he? The shaft, quite possibly... GLaDOS? I don't think so. ~trying to make sense of things and not get himself panicked again~

ENVIRONMENT:

~things go quiet for a while. The silence is broken by a cough, and barely audible beeping from the shaft~

RICK:

*He's moving again, looks like he's on his way back up.*

DOCTOR:

Good, let's hope he actually is because I am going to start chewing my nails if this takes much longer. ~trying not to sound anxious, though he basically just said he was~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator, battered, rises up into the empty shaft. There is a crack in the glass opposite the door, and if one looked closely at it, they could see a little bit of blood seeping into the crack. The Master is lying on the floor of the elevator, curled to fit into the circular shape of the chamber. He looks battered, but alive; his eyes are closed wearily~

DOCTOR:

Master! ~runs over to the elevator, forgetting his usual detached act altogether, his eyes wide and skipping around the elevator to take in the situation~

MASTER:

~grimaces, curling slightly, hesitantly opening his eyes into a squint, just enough to faintly see the Doctor standing there~

DOCTOR:

~gets down onto his knees, remembering the exasperated look the Master gave him last time but shaking it off, just glad the Master's alive~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes again, going limp with relief~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master's limp form, not speaking~

RICK:

*Is anybody dead over there?* ~squints as if his vision isn't that good~

DOCTOR:

I don't think so, Rick. ~doesn't look away to speak~ no, not yet.

MASTER:

~sits up a little, reaching out to the wires and opening the elevator doors, wincing~

DOCTOR:

~wants to ask the Master what he did but figures he'll let him collect himself~

MASTER:

~he slumps back down, resting his head on his arm, and going into an impromptu coughing fit~

DOCTOR:

~looks worried, his voice a little softer than usual~ are you okay...?

MASTER:

~chokes back another cough, looking up at the Doctor with a strained smile. His voice is hoarse~ never better- ~cuts off, looking back down and continuing to splutter~

DOCTOR:

~lets himself chuckle at the Master's response, not bothering to mask his worry~

MASTER:

~sits up, still looking down; starts shakily chuckling as well, coughing one last time~ well... I'm alive... ~the chuckle turns into a quiet giggle~

DOCTOR:

Yup, you're alive. ~gives a small smile, continuing jokingly~ though I'm sorry I can't give you a percentage.

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, confused, still breathing heavily~ percentage?

DOCTOR:

"Your health's at 68%"... you said it when I was hacking off of smoke.

MASTER:

~grimaces a little~ I said that? ~tries to sit up fully, reaching for his left side halfway and supporting himself with his other hand, wincing~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, you did. ~sees the Master's struggle, unable to ignore it~ want a little help?

MASTER:

~gives a little sigh, slumping into the broken elevator wall, closing his eyes~ I can stay here for a while.

DOCTOR:

Okay... what were you doing, though? ~feeling like a little bit of a nuisance~

MASTER:

Poking around in her systems. She got pretty mad; violently threw my into the elevator... ~winces again, holding his side~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the slightly bloodied crack, trying to cover a rising anger, mostly succeeding, quietly turning to the Master and asking~ why didn't you let me come with you...? ~sounding more sad than mad~

MASTER:

~gives a tiny sigh~ as I said, we probably wouldn't get an opportunity like this, ever again. I suppose, if you had just jumped on in, I wouldn't have objected...

DOCTOR:

~sets his jaw in a "don't give me that bullcrap"~ I told you I wouldn't leave you here then you ran off to the elevator and wired it to drop...

MASTER:

That wasn't on purpose! The elevator broke.

DOCTOR:

~looks down and shakes his head, sighing~ never mind... I'm glad you're back.

MASTER:

~chuckles a little~ I'm glad too. Not sure if any of that worked... I'll have to test it out. ~looks down at his free hand, wiggling his fingers a little~

DOCTOR:

Any of what? I mean I know you messed with her systems somehow but what'd you do? ~seems more excited, which is more normal for him~

MASTER:

~looks up from his hand with a little smile~ I tried doing the same thing I did in the elevator to myself. It wasn't that easy, since all of it's internal now ~grimaces~ but, long story short, I used parts of the mainframe to sever the connection. Well, at least that's what I hope I did.

DOCTOR:

~smiles widely, hoping he doesn't look _too_ excited~

MASTER:

I might have missed a few things, you know, before being violently thrown back, but... let's just hope they weren't important. ~slowly comes to his feet, falling backwards into the wall for support~

DOCTOR:

~offers help as subtly as possible, standing near the Master supportively~

MASTER:

~swallows, his breathing growing heavier, leaning away from the wall and into the Doctor instead; the action feeling as if it didn't really require a decision at all~

DOCTOR:

~starts walking slowly, clearly ready to stop and/or slow down further if need be~

MASTER:

~stumbles almost immediately, crying out in pain as they leave the elevator, falling over into the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~wraps his arms around the Master to catch him~ you alright!? ~looks over at the Master~ I can probably find something to help on the surface...

MASTER:

~tenses up, choking back another tortured gasp~ well, that part wasn't disconnected... just perfect...

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master in concern~ do you think you can get out...?

MASTER:

~nods~ she can hurt me, but she can't kill me. I did that first. But... judging by how angry she probably is right now... we might want to try and be as fast as possible. ~tries to walk a little faster~

DOCTOR:

~nods; matches the Master's pace, not bringing up that he just implied that she intended to kill him if he escaped~

MASTER:

~below, something crashes, and the hallway lurches a little~ not good... ~accelerates as they approach the hatch, now probably only about 5 yards away~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen a little, trying not to rush the Master's pace but despaired by the thought of them falling away from their escape~ nope.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the hallway lurches again, the whole facility buzzing with anger as they arrive at the hatch and hurriedly climb up. The Master crumples to the ground, his energy spent~

DOCTOR:

~on all fours on the ground, panting and slowly beginning to laugh~ we did it!

ENVIRONMENT:

~below there's a deafening crash of glass, and the wires, now red with intense heat, race to envelope the hallway, quickly approaching the hatch~

MASTER:

Not yet... ~his eyes widen with worry~

DOCTOR:

~turns and forces the hatch shut, starting to use a high frequency on the sonic to try to meld it shut, his eyes filled with a fire he usually holds back~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the wires impact the hatch forcefully with a loud bang that sends a grouping of crows squawking fearfully out of the wheat stalks~

DOCTOR:

~holds the hatch shut, finding the right frequency and acting like the metal isn't starting to heat up from the burning cords hitting it as he begins to meld the hatch shut~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the hatch eventually cools down, and the cords seem to have receded~

DOCTOR:

~doesn't stop holding it shut until he melds it shut entirely, muttering~ sorry, Rick ~much less apologetically than one would expect~

MASTER:

~curls up on the ground, right next to the wall of wheat stalks, trying to hide the burning ache in his side. He feels himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness~

DOCTOR:

I should get something for your side. ~stands up, looking over at the Master; part of him really doesn't want to leave him like this so close to Aperture, but knows it won't be good if he isn't the slightest bit treated~

MASTER:

~opens his eyes a little~ where are you going to find anything in a field of wheat? ~he talks slowly and his voice is a little slurred~

DOCTOR:

There's sure to be something other than wheat... and civilization somewhere. ~looking at the Master, clearly concerned for him~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes again, making a sort of droned humming sound~ probably not for at least four or five miles...

DOCTOR:

Well then I guess we just sit here? ~shrugs, admitting to himself that after all that, that option doesn't sound too bad~ okay.

MASTER:

~makes a grimace of pain against the dirt, curling inward before going limp and sinking into unconsciousness~

DOCTOR:

~goes over and sits about a foot away from the Master, sitting next to him and letting himself relax~

MASTER:

~he breathes steadily; one of his palms is out in front of him and turned upwards to show that it had been painted with crimson at some point~

DOCTOR:

~looks at it, the sight making his stomach churn; decides he'll go scope out everything within five yards and getting up to do so, not expecting to find much if anything~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the five yards around their current location include: wheat stalks, the hatch, lots of dirt, crickets, and... a pathway of size 10 shoe footprints that approach the hatch, stop, then turn back around~

DOCTOR:

~mutters~ well, someone was here... Interesting but not exactly what I was hoping to find... ~looks over at the Master, sighing a small defeat~

ENVIRONMENT:

~dusk is approaching, the blaze of the sun reflecting off of the wheat stalks; the few buildings in the distance are now a little harder to make out against the light blue sky~

DOCTOR:

~agitated by the lack of materials, thinking about how the TARDIS would have everything he needs~

MASTER:

~stirs after a few minutes of silence, groaning uncomfortably~

DOCTOR:

Didn't find anything... but that's as to be expected. ~talks almost like he's speaking to himself~

MASTER:

~sits up with a wince, pulling off his hoodie and setting it in his lap as he looks up at the sky, having been uncomfortable with the blazing heat~ this definitely isn't London...

DOCTOR:

Nope... unfortunately. I could get someone who knows me if this were London. ~looks around at the wheat~ god, I hope this isn't America... I'd have to be careful who I piss off.

MASTER:

~tenderly feels his side, sucking in a pained breath~ I swear... ~trails off, angered~

DOCTOR:

You know what? I bet this _is_ America; underground torturous science covered up and kept a secret... sounds like them. ~looks over at the Master~ sorry.

MASTER:

We might as well look around... don't want to waste the daylight. ~gets to his feet, stumbling, barely catching himself~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the Master~ yeah, we should probably get moving if we ever want to reach civilization.

MASTER:

~steadies himself, but not very well~ did you say you found anything?

DOCTOR:

Nope; unless you count a few footprints and a lot of wheat and crickets.

MASTER:

They might lead to the nearest town; that's hardly a useless find... did you try following them? ~grimaces again, glancing down at his injury~

DOCTOR:

No... didn't think much of a few footprints; the person could've been as lost as we are.

MASTER:

At least it's something, though... better than pointlessly wandering. ~looks over at the hatch, cautious~ better than just sitting here.

DOCTOR:

Yeah, you're right. ~gives a small smile~ as usual.

MASTER:

~smiles back, taking a few timid steps forward, carrying his hoodie in one curled arm~

DOCTOR:

~starts walking slowly toward the footprints, glancing at the Master occasionally~

MASTER:

~seems to be doing better about keeping up, limping lightly~ who would travel all the way over here to just look at a hatch?

DOCTOR:

Someone who knows what's under it. ~looks thoughtful~ Rick said something about a person who GLaDOS let out...

ENVIRONMENT:

~a grouping of wheat stalks rustle violently in the distance, just within the range of hearing~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master~ I'm not the only one who hears that, right? ~looks where it sounds like it is~

MASTER:

~the rustling cuts off almost as soon as it starts. The Master looks up, at where the movement used to be~ no... I heard it too.

DOCTOR:

It's probably some animal... but things are hardly ever that simple.

MAN:

~the wheat rustles again, but this time a very tall and clumsy blonde-haired man rises from the cover of the wheat, stumbling to his feet and giving them a sheepish grin through unreal bright blue eyes. He takes a moment to straighten a pair of blocky glasses~

DOCTOR:

Oh! ~looks at the odd man, glad they ran into someone~ 'ello, I'm the Doctor.

MAN:

~speaks in a British accent~ Sorry, probably looked sort of—of suspicious there, just—you know, watching you, rude—yeah. Definitely rude, sorry. ~looks up, having finished with his hurried apology~ nice to meet you—ah, Doctor?

DOCTOR:

Nice to meet you too! It's fine... ~thinks for a second, his friendly smile slowly turning into one of confusion~ wait, what? Why, exactly, were you watching us?

MAN:

~fumbles with his wrinkled tie, avoiding eye contact, grinning nervously~ You... well... ~swallows, his throat bobbing~ you two are from... Th-There... aren't you?

DOCTOR:

Ohhhhh ~eyes widen with emphasis~ Kay; really don't blame you on that one! Yes, we escaped that place... thanks to him. ~smiles and gestures to the Master~

MASTER:

~winces in response, looking down at his side and is suddenly glad that his shirt is red in the first place~

DOCTOR:

~glances at the Master as if remembering the situation, looking back at the odd man~ in fact, we could use some help—what was your name?

MAN:

~straightens out to his full height, which happens to be around 6 and a half feet, and extends his hand~ the name's Wheatley. It would be absolutely brilliant if I could help—ah, what exactly do you need?

DOCTOR:

Nice to meet you, Wheatley. ~shakes his hand~ if it isn't too much trouble, we have no clue where we're going... and the Master ~gestures to him~ is pretty badly injured.

WHEATLEY:

~his eyes seem to light up victoriously~ aha! Don't worry, there's this lady I know—her eyebrows are bloody _terrifying—_ but she's fantastic at fixing people, I mean, if you got any sort of human-y problem she's the one you go to. Hands down.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles almost nervously~ great... ~looks at the Master, as if trying to cue a response~

MASTER:

~coughs, grimacing; his voice hoarse~ how far is it?

WHEATLEY:

~looks behind himself, offsetting his awkward balance and stumbling a little~ looks like, four hours, considering, ya know, how we probably won't be running back. It's not that bad, honestly. Once it took almost a whole day—do you know how _difficult_ it is to drag a human through a field of wheat, at night, right after it's had a power outage?

DOCTOR:

~looks only slightly taken aback~ alright then! We'd better get moving... ~stops himself from asking several questions, allowing himself one~ power outage?

WHEATLEY:

~turns, walking confidently, as if he had been this way multiple times~ yes, was leaking all over the place as well... she was almost downright broken— ~cuts off suddenly~ oh, yes, right, sorry; I mean, right up there next to dead, only sliiiiightly less dead.

DOCTOR:

~smiles in realization, following~ you know, I met someone who made similar mix-ups, but he was an AI.

WHEATLEY:

It's just easier than all of those weird things humans say instead... ~shrugs~ no one else seems to understand what I'm saying half the time. I don't see what's all the mix-up, though.

DOCTOR:

~laughs~ that's something you might not have mentioned; It's all good, though.

WHEATLEY:

~looks behind him~ wait, did you say you knew an AI?

DOCTOR:

Rick; nice maintenance core.

WHEATLEY:

~his stride slows down a little bit; seems slightly cross~ Rick the Adventure Sphere... ~fixes his stride and brightens~ it's always so lovely out here at night... ~glances up at the sky as the last few traces of purple fade~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, him... ~looks confused~ and yeah, it's nice. ~stops himself from looking over his shoulder, knowing where the habit came from; can't hold back a slightly nervous look as it gets darker~

WHEATLEY~

~jumps to the side a little, startled by a cricket~ apart from not being able to _see,_ that part, yes, that part is not so lovely.

MASTER:

~is being uncomfortably silent apart from his dragging footsteps~

DOCTOR:

Yeah... ~trying to avoid the subject~ so... did you know Rick? ~hopes he wasn't too obvious~

WHEATLEY:

~swallows audibly, rushing as he speaks~ yeah, n-not that well though. ~whispers to himself, massaging his own cheekbones~

DOCTOR:

~exceedingly confused, confirming his suspicion that something happened between Wheatley and Rick~ well, he got us in and out of quite a few situations. ~trying to leave it at that~ thanks again for doing all this for us, Wheatley, it's really appreciated.

WHEATLEY:

Oh, no harm done love! Glad to help, any time.

DOCTOR:

~smiles, glancing up at the stars; half in longing and half just to look at them~

~•~

[03:07:22]

WHEATLEY:

So... um, sorry to bring this up, cuz I know how That Place makes people feel... But, how exactly did you escape? Don't have to answer, it-it's not required, just wonderin', ya know.

DOCTOR:

We escaped by hotwiring an elevator and taking it to an escape hatch. Oh and I melded the hatch shut against GLaDOS's wires. ~retells the story purposefully leaving out the Master's predicament~

WHEATLEY:

~he flinches at the mention of GLaDOS~ oh, so She has wires now; that's bloody fantastic...

DOCTOR:

Yeah, ~grimaces almost as if he can still feel them~ heatable ones. ~shudders visibly, continuing mostly to reassure himself~ but it's fine, we're out, they're gone now.

WHEATLEY:

~nods~ well, good news, if she thinks you're not important, she'll probably just forget about you both... has plenty of test subjects by now, I bet... ~laughs nervously~

DOCTOR:

~cringes~ but she can't reach anything out of the facility, right?

WHEATLEY:

~his step falters, and he shakily composes himself before continuing~ she's done it before...

DOCTOR:

~eyes widen slightly~ oh god... ~glances back at the Master~

MASTER:

~meets his gaze with a pained look as he silently walks along, gingerly holding his side~

WHEATLEY:

~looks back, startled~ w-wait, what is it, did something happen?

DOCTOR:

~gives a sort of sad chuckle~ the bad news, Wheatley, is that we aren't ordinary.

WHEATLEY:

~turns around fully~ well... what are you then?

DOCTOR:

~looks like he'd prefer not to answer it but answers it anyway~ Timelords... the last two Timelords.

WHEATLEY:

~looks perplexed~ time whats?

DOCTOR:

Timelords. From another planet... that would be that way. ~points up and slightly to the left~

WHEATLEY:

Oh, like aliens? ~seems excited, then defuses a little, turning his head to the side and looking the Doctor up and down~ you don't seem, very... alien-y, though...

DOCTOR:

Neither do you. ~gives a little smile~ but you're the alien to me.

WHEATLEY:

~points to himself with a look of bemused surprise~ I'M alien? ~chuckles, starting to turn back the direction they were going~ I thought you'd be used to androids after running around in There. ~tilts his head towards where they came from~

DOCTOR:

I meant—well, humans are alien to an alien. I'm fully understanding of sentient technology... always have been. And in fact I've been on this planet several times and still can't call humans fully un-alien. ~shrugs~

WHEATLEY:

~shrugs as well, suddenly straightening up and stopping~ we're getting close! Erm, we might want to be careful; they get all grouchy when you interrupt their lying-around-being-useless time... honestly, I don't blame them for powering down when it's dark; can't see a thing, not much going on.

DOCTOR:

I'm positive it's not every day two people escape that place seemingly unscathed, but I'll be sympathetic. ~chuckles, knowing Wheatley means sleep~

WHEATLEY:

~glances back with a strange look~ it's been almost four years since the last human escaped... and she was the _only_ one.

DOCTOR:

The one GLaDOS let go...? ~looks at Wheatley questioningly~

WHEATLEY:

~cringes again, stopping for a moment to take a breath or two~ yes...

DOCTOR:

Sorry... a bit of a trigger word, I understand. ~shakes his head quickly~ anyways...

WHEATLEY:

~straightens back out~ right, yes! ~jogs up to a small house, knocking twice and opening the unlocked door, ducking down in order to keep from smacking his forehead into the doorframe and peering inside~ halloo? Anybody hoome?

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master~ you haven't been very talkative... I mean you're not usually but are you doing alright?

MASTER:

~lifts a hand from his side, surveying the fresh blood on it. His voice is croaky~ no...

DOCTOR:

~looks worried~ right... well, I'm sure these people can help...

MASTER:

~staggers, getting lightheaded; his eyes go out of focus and he fights to regain his balance~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to be next to him if he needs the support~

MASTER:

~his legs give out briefly, and he slumps into the Doctor's shoulder, breathing heavily~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the house to see Wheatley turned away, letting himself mutter~ this'll all be over soon... I don't know where we'll go then, but I know things will be better than this...

WHEATLEY:

~pulls himself out of the doorway, looking back and gesturing for them to come in, grinning wildly as he turns and enters, leaving the door open~

DOCTOR:

C'mon. ~starts to walk towards the door slowly, as if checking if the Master still needs his help~

MASTER:

~stumbles as the Doctor moves away, wincing as he catches himself, straightening up as best he can. After a moment he follows the Doctor to the opened door~

DOCTOR:

~walks in, standing next to the opening afterwards~ hello?

WOMAN:

~an older woman comes to the door with Wheatley following behind; she seems alert~ Wheatley said someone needed help; what happened?

DOCTOR:

~gestures to the Master~ he was _basically_ hurled into an elevator. ~keeps himself serious and to-the-point~

WOMAN:

~she winces briefly, gesturing for them to follow as she turns into a side room~ this way.

MASTER:

~sways, his vision spinning and beginning to go dark~

DOCTOR:

~starts to follow, but notices the Master's condition and goes next to him as he has done to help him before~ just a little further, Master.

MASTER:

~waves him off, stumbling forward towards the opening and steadying himself with the help of the doorframe before gingerly making his way inside the room. It is occupied by a few mattresses, chairs, and a counter with cabinets above it~

DOCTOR:

~walks in behind the Master, stepping to the side and looking at the room~

WOMAN:

~goes over to the cabinet to retrieve a handful of supplies, and Wheatley keeps himself out of the way~

MASTER:

~staggers, catching himself on the wall, but he staggers again, falling; only half-conscious~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the Master but looks over at the woman, as if unsure what would really help~ um, miss, any way I could help?

WOMAN:

~she doesn't look away from the cabinet as she speaks~ if you could tell me where he's hurt, that would be fantastic.

DOCTOR:

His side—his right side, probably below his rib cage since he was having a little trouble walking.

WOMAN:

~she walks over, looking over the objects in her hands~ are you a doctor? ~kneels down next to the Master, setting the things on the nearest mattress~

DOCTOR:

Yes, I am. ~walks over, glad he can actually be of some help~

WOMAN:

~she carefully lifts the side of the Master's shirt, revealing an angry bruise with a few wide cuts layered over top of it, she grabs a cloth with her other hand and begins clearing away the blood~

MASTER:

~jerks away from the contact, gasping in pain~

DOCTOR:

~grits his teeth slightly, reminding himself that she is helping the Master, and it was this or the facility~

MASTER:

~uncomfortably settles back, still grimacing a little~

DOCTOR:

I don't know... ~thinks for a moment~ it seemed to be just before dusk when we got up, so quite possible the whole night.

WOMAN:

~she shakes her head~ they must be relatively fresh cuts, then... ~sets the stained cloth back on the mattress, picking up a bottle of something else~

DOCTOR:

~nods, looking thoughtfully at the small collection of bottles and other items~

WOMAN:

~after she applies a few of the mixtures, she reaches back for some gauze, and wraps it over the wound~ That's all I can do for now. It just needs time and rest to heal.

DOCTOR:

~nods~ thanks. Really, both of you, thank you. ~looks at Wheatley and the woman in turn~

WOMAN:

~Wheatley grins, and the woman nods back at them, replacing the items in the cabinet and exiting the room, climbing up the stairs; probably to go back to bed~

DOCTOR:

~glances down at the Master, as if hit with his lack of a plan~ what now...?

MASTER:

~he slowly sits up, surveying his wrapped injury; shrugging~

WHEATLEY:

~takes an eager step forward~ Eaden is the only town in approximately a 60 mile radius... you could... ya know, maybe stick around for a bit? Unless you enjoy walking, then of course, be my guest.

DOCTOR:

Looks like our best option... ~turns to Wheatley~ that is, of course, if your folks don't mind.

WHEATLEY:

Of course they won't mind... ~looks thoughtful for a second~ well, one might, but... It'll be best if you just steer clear of her. No doubt everyone will know you're here by morning, but... just—just follow me, and we'll figure things out as we go.

DOCTOR:

~nods, wishing he still had his TARDIS so he didn't need help~ alright.

WHEATLEY:

~grins again, walking out to the door~ come on then!

MASTER:

~slowly pulls himself to his feet, leaning on the wall and grimacing~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates, glancing at the Master and slowly starts to follow Wheatley~ coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wholeheartedly recommend reading the amazing Portal fanfiction Blue Sky by wafflestories at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7434133/1/Blue-Sky


	11. Eaden Pt. 1

WHEATLEY:

~forgets to duck, smacking his forehead into the doorframe and nearly falling over. The old building tremors slightly, and he rubs at his face, leaning down as he tries once more to walk outside~

MASTER:

~catches up, and seems to be walking better~

DOCTOR:

~follows Wheatley, suppressing a chuckle~ so... where are we going now?

WHEATLEY:

~shakes his head a little~ right... uh...

DOCTOR:

Wheatley...? ~steps back slightly, as if realizing Wheatley has to have come from _there_ and was made in _there_ and therefore could be connected somehow to _Her_ ~

WHEATLEY:

~looks up, concerned~ something wrong?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ no, sorry, it's nothing. ~looks at Wheatley~ forget it; where are we going?

WHEATLEY:

~looks around indecisively~ umm... I'll just show you around. ~begins walking towards an old red barn, and behind it there seems to be a communications tower with a steady red-blinking light on top~

DOCTOR:

Okay. ~follows, feeling slightly guilty for his momentary distrust~

WHEATLEY:

Well... here's the barn; not much to see there... oh, and there's Foxglove. Big old communications tower. Hallo! ~he calls up to the three-legged structure, waving~

DOCTOR:

~about to say something, but decides it best not to address the fact that Wheatley just said hi to a communications tower. Instead, thoughtfully says~ nice... sorry, but, what year is it?

WHEATLEY:

~looks over at the Doctor, blinking~ the year...? Eh... two thousand... forty... something. Maybe I'm forgetting a decade or two... not one for looking at newspapers, you know?

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~shrugs~ just curious... Good to know around when I am. ~looks up at the communications tower, lost in thought for a second before turning back to Wheatley~

WHEATLEY:

~continues walking, passing the tower and heading out into a large dusty road that cuts in between many different widely spaced buildings~ ...and that's most of Eaden, actually. Can't really show you anything else till the rest of 'em are awake.

DOCTOR:

Alright then, ~nods, still seeming thoughtful. Takes out his sonic and buzzes it momentarily, stuffing it back into his trenchcoat afterward~

WHEATLEY:

~jumps, turning around on the spot and looking at his surroundings frantically~ woah, what was that?!

DOCTOR:

~raises his hand slightly~ just me, Wheatley, sorry if it startled you.

WHEATLEY:

~feels the back of his neck with a little wince~ s'okay, mate. What was it, though?

DOCTOR:

~takes the sonic back out~ sonic screwdriver. Was just scanning the overall area out of curiosity.

WHEATLEY:

~scrunches up his nose at the device disapprovingly~ it gave me a jolt. Don't like scanners, they're always so intrusive.

DOCTOR:

Sorry; comes in handy because it does—as the name would imply—fix things as well. ~puts it away~

WHEATLEY:

~looks thoughtful~ did you get it from... in There?

DOCTOR:

No; well, sort of. I got it from my vault. ~tries to keep a straight face when mentioning the vaults~ the vault that contained my previous belongings.

WHEATLEY:

~seems to recognize the term~ ohhh, those! Didn't think they'd still have 'em, what with all the... humans from outside being dead an' all... ~laughs nervously~

DOCTOR:

I don't even know how we got there... ~shrugs, dismissing the subject~

WHEATLEY:

~he perks up a little, looking up at the sky for a moment, suddenly bolting off towards one of the houses~ hold on, I'll be right back! ~he climbs up onto a porch and opens the door, heading in and closing it behind him slowly in order to keep the bells on the handle from jingling too loud~

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master, shrugging in confusion. Smiles~ I actually have an idea... you know, so we don't have to walk 60 miles or stay here forever.

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, perplexed~ what is it?

DOCTOR:

I have a few friends back in Britain who have acquired vortex manipulators. I think you actually met him but if I can contact them ~gestures to the communications tower~ we have fast-travel.

MASTER:

Didn't Wheatley say it was around 2040...? ~looks over at the communications tower~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, the vortex manipulator travels time too—if very roughly.

MASTER:

~shakes his head~ no, I meant... Never mind. ~sighs, glancing over at the Doctor with a worried look~

DOCTOR:

~looks confused~ what is it?

MASTER:

~takes a step closer to the Doctor, simply looking up at him for a moment, scanning over his face, still seeming worried. He suddenly pulls the Doctor forward into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his forehead on the Doctor's chest~

DOCTOR:

~entirely stunned for a moment, looks down at the Master, deciding not to try to speak and, after a short moment, returning the hug~

MASTER:

~he flinches as if startled by the touch, swallowing and holding the Doctor just a little tighter~

DOCTOR:

~debates letting go only for a second, telling himself they'd let go at the same time~

MASTER:

~his grip loosens, and eventually he lets go. He looks down and walks off towards the barn without looking back at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~glances between Wheatley and the Master, not sure what to do and confused on every level~

WHEATLEY:

~skips back out of the house, grinning. Looks over at the Doctor, becoming confused~ where's your eh... Master friend?

DOCTOR:

~gestures toward the barn~ don't ask me why, but he's over there. ~pauses, thoughtful and concerned, before looking back at Wheatley~

WHEATLEY:

~shrugs, bounding down the stairs towards him~ well, the humans _should_ be getting up around now—and let me warn you, there are quite a lot—well, in retrospect. Gave me a fright at first; hard to get used to. Not being alone...

DOCTOR:

~gives a small understanding smile~ it's better, though... much better.

WHEATLEY:

~nods~ yes, it's good to have a proper conversation- ~the door of the house that Wheatley stepped out of jingles open, and he turns around, blocking the view of who was exiting onto the porch~ oh, oh hi! Good morning, did you, um, sleep well?

DOCTOR:

~steps to the side to see whoever came out of the house, hoping the presence of a newcomer didn't attract too much attention~

WOMAN:

~a woman is standing in the doorway, giving Wheatley a cross look. When the Doctor crosses into her field of vision, she immediately tenses up and sets her jaw, unfolding her arms and studying him untrustingly~

DOCTOR:

~flinches slightly, still managing a friendly smile~ hello...

WHEATLEY:

~stammers frantically~ haha, um... y-you see, this is... this is the Doctor... He's—going to be honest with you, lying does not seem appealing at the moment—he's from There. That Place. He and his friend escaped, you see...

WOMAN:

~takes a wide step closer, and Wheatley squeaks, bolting off, running behind the house. She barely gives him a sidelong glance, keeping her eyes fixed on the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~looks at her, still trying to appear friendly and nodding to confirm Wheatley's statement~ that I am, my friend walked off a second ago, though. ~not particularly fond of the attention, stops his gaze from dropping shyly~

WOMAN:

~she vaults off of the wooden railing on the side of the porch, landing smoothly and taking a few more steps until she's about two feet away from the Doctor. She takes a moment to look him up and down, and eventually her expression softens; she smiles just a little and gestures for him to follow as she walks, still visibly tensed, back up onto the porch. Wheatley has disappeared from sight altogether~

DOCTOR:

~this not being what he had expected, follows hesitantly~

WOMAN:

~she goes through the door, leaving it open. Inside is a small front room with a couch on one side, and on the other is a long counter with a few large rolled balls of dough spread across it. She keeps walking, stepping down into a back room with cabinets, ingredients, and a small staircase to the second floor~

DOCTOR:

~glances around~ nice place you've got here... ~having expected for her to say something by now, awkwardly looks between the woman and the random dough balls~

WOMAN:

~she nods solemnly, crouching down next to a floor cabinet and reaching in, breaking through a thick layer of cobwebs~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the cabinet, wondering what she'd not take out for so long but take out now, not bothering to continue to talk~

WOMAN:

~after brushing off a few dust bunnies, she retrieves a pair of white and black boots with curved, black metal supports in place of where the heels would've been, gracelessly tossing them to the wooden floor. They absorb the impact perfectly and lie there, barely skidding; not damaged at all~

DOCTOR:

~looks at them, recognizing the kind of shoes that allowed their escape from the mainframe~ oh... ~stares at them for a moment, piecing things together~

WOMAN:

~she puts the boots back in the cabinet, straightening up and turning to look over the Doctor once more~ congratulations. ~she extends her right hand. Her voice is blank but the simplicity of her statement is slightly disorienting~

DOCTOR:

~looks at her in very brief confusion; nods, shaking her hand~ and to you as well. ~smiles slightly~

WOMAN:

~she nods back, kicking the cabinet door closed and jogging out of the house, leaving the door still open. Wheatley's hurried and apologetic voice, muffled, can be heard outside shortly after~

DOCTOR:

~walks out, deciding not to interrupt Wheatley and the woman and instead pacing toward the barn for the Master. Takes the most open path on purpose~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few other people seem to be milling about; probably the early risers. A couple of them notice the Doctor, but none stare too long or go over to talk to him~

DOCTOR:

~glances back and forth at people, mentally noting their reactions on his way to the barn~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the barn doors are slightly ajar, and the Master doesn't seem to be anywhere visible at the moment~

DOCTOR:

~looks around himself, confused at the Master's absence~ Master? ~paces around slightly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a clang of metal comes from inside the barn, and is abruptly muffled. Unnatural silence follows~

DOCTOR:

~turns to the barn, stepping in~ hellooo? Maaasteerrr? ~walks further in~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the barn (surprisingly) is not filled with hay or animals, but huge bits of metal and a large generator. On the side, in a shadowed, cobwebby spot, sits a battered scrap of metal that looks hauntingly similar to the head of GLaDOS's prototype~

DOCTOR:

~looks around, eyes wide. Tenses at the sight of what seemed like Aperture-brand scraps~ are you in here?

MASTER:

~is peeking out from a high-up loft that doesn't seem to have a stairway or even a ladder in order to reach it~ yes, up here.

DOCTOR:

~looks up, glancing to see how he got up but shrugging it off~ any idea what all this is? ~gestures around at the scraps~

MASTER:

~follows the gesture, looking worried again~ they're scraps... and... ~swallows~ and bits of Her.

DOCTOR:

~bites back a comment, instead saying~ you don't think any of it is functional... ~glances at a random metal hoop~ do you?

MASTER:

~winces~ how did you think I knew it was Her? ~shakes his head~ I-it's fine though, She's not exactly... _fully_ functional.

DOCTOR:

~flinches in understanding~ well then we can just disassemble what's left... ~thinks for a moment~ weird, you'd think Wheatley would've known...

MASTER:

~shakes his head~ I can't tell which ones are still working. We'd be here all day... And one of them still has a little bit of consciousness left. We might want to leave... soon.... ~inches back towards the wall~

DOCTOR:

All I have to do is transmit a signal to my friends up in Torchwood and Jack should come in a max of three days unless he's really out of practice. ~tries to sound reassuring, knowing Jack was there the Year that Never Was and may have a negative reaction to the Master~

MASTER:

~looks down~ are you sure he'd agree to take both of us? ~sighs~ unlikely.

DOCTOR:

Trust me, he may make some rude comment but he'll help.

MASTER:

~heaves himself up onto the rafters, walking along until he reaches an exposed lattice of beams on the wall, which he climbs down until he gets to the dusty floor, straightening up and collecting himself~ have you already sent the signal?

DOCTOR:

Not yet, I was talking to Wheatley, when I met the woman who escaped, then I walked over here to see what you were up to and to use the tower to amplify the signal.

MASTER:

~is about to reply when there's a gentle knock on the door, and he turns his head to look at the entrance~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the door, trying not to sound awkward when answering~ hello?

GIRL:

~the door creaks open slightly, and a very small little girl looks up at the Doctor, her eyes wide as she clutches a worn stuffed animal in her arms~

DOCTOR:

~gives a friendly smile, going down on one knee to talk to her~ hello there, I'm the Doctor.

GIRL:

~she clutches the stuffed animal closer to her chest, drawing in a long breath, her eyes growing wider. She stands there for a moment, then bolts off towards the house where the woman had helped the Master earlier~ Daddyyyyyy!!

DOCTOR:

~chuckles~ whelp, guess we have some explaining to do... ~looks off at the house, expecting a flustered parent any second~

MASTER:

~cautiously walks up to the Doctor, peering outside. The girl can be heard wailing in a frightened tone~ There's more monsters in the barn!!

DOCTOR:

Uh-oh, Master, we're monsters. ~tries to keep a light tone~ poor girl... didn't mean to frighten her...

MASTER:

~looks mortified for a moment, being called a monster suddenly hitting him and bringing back bad memories. Shakes his head to clear them, grimacing~ why did she say "more"?

DOCTOR:

You said it was partially functional; might move a little or blink. Can't blame her for being scared of _that._

MASTER:

~shrinks back a little, it being even worse now that she might've compared then to GLaDOS~

FATHER:

~Soon a very tired-looking man comes to the doorway, rubbing his face and blinking down at the little girl following close behind, slightly cross and annoyed~ there's nothing in here, El- ~he opens the door and sees the two Timelords standing there, and he freezes in surprise~

DOCTOR:

~turns to him~ sorry, we didn't mean to scare your daughter. ~scratches the back of his head timidly~ we, uh, I'm the Doctor.

FATHER:

~seems to regain focus~ oh, hello! Welcome to Eaden. ~shakes the Doctor's hand~ sorry, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are you two from? ~looks interested in a friendly way~

DOCTOR:

~smiles nervously~ um... you ever hear of the area beneath here, most likely referred to as "there" or "that place"?

FATHER:

~looks confused~ is that... the Northeast that Chell is always so eager to keep people away from? ~shakes his head in realization~ oh, sorry you probably don't know her. She doesn't talk much.

DOCTOR:

The one that came from There? Sounds like the place and the person. So yes, that place.

FATHER:

You two are Mysteries then? A few decades ago the area used to be full of 'em. People who just turned up out of nowhere; seemed mesmerized by everything around them... ~snaps back to reality, gesturing to his daughter~ this is Ellie. Sorry she overreacted like that... actually, what _were_ you doing in the barn?

DOCTOR:

~flinches slightly~ this ~gestures at the parts~ is from _there._ ~hopes the explanation is satisfactory~

FATHER:

~laughs~ no, it's just pieces of scrap metal. Mostly things that Aaron didn't want or leftovers of what Garett didn't use for Foxglove.

DOCTOR:

~eyes widen, but quickly fakes a smile, gritting his teeth slightly while chuckling~ guess we got a bit paranoid from our time There.

FATHER:

~pats his shoulder reassuringly~ it's fine, totally understandable. ~yawns~ you should go introduce yourself to the rest of the town. I'm going to go take a nap...see you around! ~waves, beginning to walk back to the house with Ellie following. She glances back at them, her eyes widening, and she hurries to catch up to her dad~

DOCTOR:

~waves back, muttering as soon as they leave earshot~ Ellie saw something here once and daddy doesn't believe in sadistic technology. And possibly on a worse note, Foxglove is made of Her scrap... I'm all in for getting out of here ASAP.

MASTER:

Oh... ~bites his lower lip nervously~ that might be the conscious bit...

DOCTOR:

~pales~ Wheatley was talking to it... said good morning like it was another person. I'll wire the sonic to do this transmission on its own, but maybe we should get out of here first.

MASTER:

~glances around, wide-eyed and overwhelmed~ maybe we could ask Wheatley about it... he obviously knows more about Foxglove than we do.

DOCTOR:

Yeah... this town is getting odd even by _my_ standards. ~walks out of the barn, looking over to see where Wheatley went~

ENVIRONMENT:

~Wheatley and Chell are standing outside of Chell's house; Wheatley seems to be explaining something with frantic hand motions while Chell looks at him skeptically. He notices the Doctor step out of the barn and waves at him, eager to leave his current conversation~ hallo, Doctor!

DOCTOR:

~waves back, part of him sure Wheatley would rather keep talking to Chell if he knew what they were going to ask~ hey Wheatley! Have you got a moment?

WHEATLEY:

~looks over at Chell for a moment, receiving a small nod from her. He grins and bounds over to the Doctor~ sure, what is it?

DOCTOR:

This barn... Foxglove and/or the barn, do you know where they got the scraps? ~tries not to sound urgent or accusing~

WHEATLEY:

~his enthusiasm dies down~ oh... uh, actually, I do. But, um, why do you need to know? It's... It's just a bunch of scraps, nothing that important... ~looks at his feet, laughing uneasily to himself~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ we know what it is, Wheatley, but if Foxglove is functional and made of _that..._ ~sighs as if calming himself, lowering his voice~ you said hello to Foxglove this morning, we discovered _that_ is partially functional. If Foxglove is made of Her we need to know.

WHEATLEY:

~grins, dropping his voice as well~ it's an old mainframe from a few decades ago that Chell destroyed; massive explosion so I'm told. By now it's so mixed around and out of order that it can't do anything but help send a signal. And, also, Foxglove is really, _really_ nice. Doesn't seem to question anything you ask her; it's brilliant not having to explain everything. Humans always want an explanation... anyway, she helped me out when I was in a particularly tight pinch. We actually got _Her_ to shut down. Not permanently of course, as you probably know...

DOCTOR:

~suppresses a shudder, thinking for a moment before turning to the Master~ you said you knew part of it was functional; Wheatley said it was a demolished mainframe- ~cuts off for a moment before faking a smile~ right. Thanks, Wheatley, for clearing that up.

WHEATLEY:

~looks vaguely surprised~ she's not dangerous, you know! Doesn't have memories. And if she does, they're from out here. Trust me on this one, Eaden's safe. ~pauses, glancing briefly over to where Chell was standing, watching them. He laughs, feeling the back of his neck awkwardly~ plus, Chell would probably set it on fire with a homemade Molotov, probably stuffed into a spice jar, maybe lined with plutonium... if it was dangerous.

DOCTOR:

~steps forward like he's about to yell something, but closes his hand over his face in agitation~ you're right, it's nothing, just paranoia.

MASTER:

~steps out of the barn a bit more, looking over at the Doctor, mostly masking his worry~

WHEATLEY:

~grins~ I completely understand; I almost up and left when I figured out what they made Foxglove out of. But she's done nothing that remotely resembles the way... She acts. ~shivers, not wanting to fully remember what GLaDOS was actually like~

DOCTOR:

~swallows, forcing himself to keep smiling~ yeah, just bad experience with it all. ~lowers his gaze as a purposeful display of remembrance~

WHEATLEY:

~looks over at Chell again, who seems impatient~ erm... Mind if I...? If you've asked all your questions, that is.

DOCTOR:

Go ahead! ~waves his hand up dismissively~ that's all I had to ask anyway. ~gives a friendly smile to him and Chell~

WHEATLEY:

~nods, bounding clumsily back to Chell, and the two walk together back into the house, Wheatley resuming his monologue~

MASTER:

~once they're out of sight, looks at the Doctor, worried and serious~ okay, something's not right. What is it?

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master, no longer smiling~ a lot of things aren't right about this... first off, this means Chell destroyed _two_ mainframes. Second, you said it was functional and recognized to be as innocent as Wheatley insists—how exactly did you know anyway?

MASTER:

~points to his head briefly~ started talking to me. It wasn't very clear, but Her voice was definitely in there. None of what she said seemed to have... personality, though.

DOCTOR:

~relaxes a little at the statement~ well then I guess Eaden isn't in any trouble... I still wouldn't trust anything made of Her and her mainframe. ~takes out the sonic, opening it to mess with the interior~

MASTER:

So, we're still not using Foxglove to help send the transmission? ~peers over at what the Doctor is doing with an air of curiosity~

DOCTOR:

Won't need it if I can set the sonic up to transmit; I'd need to fiddle a bit with the tower to do it anyways. ~focuses on moving wires around in his screwdriver while talking~

MASTER:  
It might take longer to send. ~he is close enough to rest his head on the Doctor's shoulder, but resists and dismisses the impulse~

DOCTOR:

Eh, I'd rather it take him a week than for Her to find us with it. ~starts messing with a chip, connecting a few tiny metal prongs before putting the chip back~

MASTER:

~glances down at the ground, his eyes flicking back and forth. His voice is quiet as if his mind is elsewhere~ yeah...

DOCTOR:

~puts a final cord in place before closing the sonic back up~ and that should do it! ~flicks his sonic triumphantly~

MASTER:

~slumps back against the barn wall, closing his eyes and swallowing~ go ahead, we shouldn't spend more time here than we need to... ~his voice cracks dryly~

DOCTOR:

~sets the frequency before lifting and buzzing it, doing so for about ten seconds before seeming satisfied~ there. He'll come. That should send him the coordinates.

MASTER:

~shrinks down a little, his eyes still closed. He winces faintly, nodding slowly~

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master, walking up to be next to him~ what's wrong?

MASTER:

N-nothing; it's nothing to be worried about. ~shakes his head a little, standing up straight again and opening his eyes~

DOCTOR:

Master, please... if there's something wrong I would like to know. ~looks at the Master in genuine concern~

MASTER:

~he swallows, his face turning just a slightly brighter shade of pink. He quickly looks back down at the ground, avoiding eye contact~

DOCTOR:

~suppresses a smile, sighing in mild aggravation~ fine, if you won't tell me I can't make you.

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor through the corner of his eye, a smile just beginning to form before he pushes off of the barn door, walking towards the sandy road that runs through the town, glancing back at him just once~

DOCTOR:

~follows after a short moment, allowing himself a small smile. Keeps his gaze off the Master, glancing around at the various people who are now all awake~

MAN:

~a strong-looking man is walking across the road to Chell's house, carrying a large crate in his hands. He waves to the Master and the Doctor, giving them a friendly smile as he walks up onto the porch. He opens the door with his shoulder, bells jingle, and his voice can be heard faintly from just inside the doorway~ g'morning, mystery girl! ~a chuckle~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, glancing curiously at the door then looking forward as to not stare at Chell's door (which may appear slightly creepy). Goes over people and facts in his head~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the town seems busier now; most likely everyone's up. The population is very small—only 113 people, to be exact. Two ginger-haired brothers, who look like identical twins, chase each other around in the middle of the road with water pistols. One of them, not looking where he's going, runs into the Doctor, still giggling~

DOCTOR:

~briefly startled, looks down at the child~ woah, hey there! ~glances at what looks like his brother, smiling~

BOY:

~he looks up, realizing he didn't know who he had run into. He smirks, backing up and turning around to face the Doctor; his brother comes up next to him and they arm their water pistols~ intruders! ~the accusation is playful~

DOCTOR:

~laughs, ducking to the side playfully~ oh no, I've been spotted! ~lifts his arm as if there's a communications watch on it~ the mission has been compromised, I repeat, the mission has been compromised!

MASTER:

~stops walking, and looks behind him at the Doctor and the boys. He starts laughing as the twins circle the Doctor, pistols ready, interrogating him~ what was your mission, spy?

DOCTOR:

~still crouching, watches them circle. Speaks in a growl~ why would I tell _you?_ You'll just turn me in anyway.

BOYS:

~the other one laughs~ you're already turned in! We protect Eaden all on our own. ~he proudly puffs out his chest, twirling his pistol. His brother nods in agreement, grinning~

DOCTOR:

Well I guess I'm no match for you two; any two people who can protect a whole town must be very skilled. ~looks at them, smirking~ but I still have no reason to tell you my mission.

BOYS:

~satisfied, the two break away from their circle, laughing and continuing to chase each other in random directions~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, suppressing another bout of laughter~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and gets up, brushing dirt off his pants. Glances up to keep walking but sees the Master looking at him seeming amused~ what?

MASTER:

"The mission has been compromised"? ~starts to chuckle~

DOCTOR:

I was just playing along! ~getting slightly flustered~

MASTER:

I know. ~smiles, his words getting a little harder to understand~ it was cute.

DOCTOR:

~takes a minute to decipher what the Master said, his eyes flicking to the ground once he does; his mind scrambles for something to say, failing and leaving the Doctor to blush against his will~

MASTER:

~turns and keeps walking across the road, not dwelling much upon the comment that happened to be said out loud; somewhere he feels embarrassed but decides to ignore it~

DOCTOR:

~follows, after a few moments realizing he was blindly following the Master~ where are we even going?

MASTER:

~he shrugs, briefly looking over the buildings closest to them, and decidedly starts heading toward a small warehouse~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, continuing to follow the Master while inwardly questioning his blind faith in the former psychopath~

MASTER:

~walks up to the door, which happens to be unlocked; he opens it and peeks inside~ hello?

DOCTOR:

~looks at the building, his curiosity peaked~ anything in there? Or anyone?

ENVIRONMENT:

~clattering comes from inside, a young man comes to open the door wider, wearing thick gloves and a metal mask that had been tipped up to reveal his face. He grins at the newcomers~ Well hello! You must be the visitors from the Northeast. Word travels quickly around here. ~chuckles~ please come in!

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, smiling~ okay then... ~glances over at the Master, unsure how to feel about everyone knowing about them so quickly. Walks in~

MASTER:

~follows, closing the door behind him~

MAN:

~goes over to the thing he was working on, kicking it out of their field of vision before it could be properly identified~ Garret, by the way. What're your names?

DOCTOR:

~looks like he remembers something, but just puts out his hand~ I'm the Doctor. ~pauses thoughtfully~ aren't you the one who built Foxglove? ~smiles, trying not to look accusing~

GARRET:

~shakes his hand, grinning, his eyes lighting up~ yes! Isn't she wonderful? Been up and running for eight months now.

DOCTOR:

Quite the accomplishment! Heard you managed making her purely out of scraps, too! ~gives a congratulatory smile~ definitely something to be proud of.

GARRET:

~nods~ worked on her for almost four years. Then Wheatley came along; helped to start her up. ~smiles, remembering things~ quite an eventful night, that was! ~chuckles~

DOCTOR:

I bet it was! ~chuckles, gritting his teeth slightly~ oh, and this is the Master, by the way, ~gestures to him, inwardly wondering how no one questioned their names~

GARRET:

~gives them a confused look now, having been too preoccupied thinking about Foxglove to consider the oddness of their names~ is this a... nickname thing?

DOCTOR:

~chuckles~ no, we're not from around here. Those are just our names.

GARRET:

~shrugs it off~ alrighty then. You two are welcome to look around the workshop, just tell me if you're gonna take something. ~he flips his mask down, straightening his gloves and walking over to where he shoved the chunk of metal he was tinkering with~

DOCTOR:

~nods, glancing at the Master before looking at the materials and tools along the walls~ what're you working on?

GARRET:

~grins wide enough that you can see it even behind his mask~ grabbed this a while ago. I finally picked it up and started to look at the inside... ~takes a shieldlike piece of white metal and reattaches it, hooking an arm around the whole thing and pulling it out into full view. After a moment, the sentry turret turns on, its optic lighting up red~

DOCTOR:

~flinches visibly, tensing~ that thing's disarmed, right!? ~looks at the turret, eyes wide~

GARRET:

~looks over at the Doctor, lifting his mask to reveal a confused expression~ it was never armed in the first place...

TURRET:

~extends its shields, the beam searching the room~ *Hello? Is anyone there?*

DOCTOR:

And you're sure that thing isn't chock full of bullets? ~takes a step back, keeping his eyes on the turret~

GARRET:

~his eyes go wide, and he laughs~ bullets? When I found it, it was playing music... I think its eye might be broken. ~crouches down next to it, smiling warmly at what he considers an advanced piece of tech~

DOCTOR:

Oh, it's part of the chorus! ~relaxes~ sorry, got a bit confused there... I bet I sound like some nutter. ~chuckles nervously~ guess we should head out and see the rest of the town, eh, Master? Was real nice meeting you, Garret.

TURRET:

~the turret's optic narrows, and it looks almost panicked. Its beam moves over to the Master, who quickly ducks out of the way only to be followed~ *Hello...? I'm different!!*

DOCTOR:

~recognizes the phrase~ it's defective, I think. That's what the helpful one said.

MASTER:

~stares uncomfortably down at the red dot on his chest, tensed and worried~ can... can we go now...? ~glances over at the Doctor briefly~

DOCTOR:

~swallows, nodding~ yeah... we can. ~gives Garret a smile, intending to follow the Master out (him being the one with a broken gun pointed at him)~

MASTER:

~hastily backs up to the door, opening it and tumbling outside rather clumsily. He blinks in the sudden change of lighting, shaking a little from adrenaline as he steps to the side in order to leave room for the Doctor to exit~

DOCTOR:

~walks out a little calmer but at a stride, closing the door behind him, panting lightly~ you alright? ~glances at the door before looking at the Master~

MASTER:

~nods~ yeah... just a defective turret... ~straightens up, collecting himself, and looking around at the rest of the buildings~ where should we go now?

DOCTOR:

Not to meet the other guy related to Foxglove... Aaron? Alex? It began with A. ~shakes his head~ it's official, I will be happy to leave when Jack comes.

MASTER:

~walks over to the steps, sitting down and looking silently at his hands~

DOCTOR:

Is there anything wrong... because usually when you're _this_ silent something's wrong or you're thinking. Usually.

MASTER:

~he immediately looks back up, staring straight ahead, out at the people in the road going about their daily lives~ it's not this easy... ~he sighs, putting his hands on either side of his face~

DOCTOR:

What...? ~looks at the Master, confused~ what do you mean?

MASTER:

We haven't escaped, Doctor... this is the surface, yes; but we still haven't escaped. ~looks down at his knees, half-closing his eyes~

DOCTOR:

What do you mean...? GLaDOS has no control over anything up here which means unless there's some force-field we can leave town... and nothing that's here so far has been here to kill us. ~sits down next to the Master~ so in what way haven't we escaped?

MASTER:

She could intercept the signal. No doubt She's already detected it, and knows where we are. ~folds his arms loosely across his lap, his eyes blank and going out of focus~

DOCTOR:

I was careful not to use any of Her technology specifically so She'd have to go out of her way to find it. Besides, even if She knows we're here there's not much she can do.

MASTER:

"She's done it before." ~faintly mimics Wheatley's accent, his voice hushed; he stares at the space in front of him blankly~

DOCTOR:

Then we can leave. Without Jack. ~looks over at the Master~ sure, it'd take a while on foot, but the further we are from here the further we are from the coordinates in the message and Her.

MASTER:

~looks back at the Doctor, surprised~ we can't just go off on a 60 mile journey, we don't know where we're going!

DOCTOR:

I'd say Southwest is a good option, besides, I can transmit the thing at any time since I rewired my sonic. ~shrugs, sighing~ we do have limited options.

GARRET:

~the door opens behind them and Garret peeks out of the doorway, flipping up his mask~ you two okay?

DOCTOR:

~turns to look at Garret~ yeah. ~nods~ yeah, we're fine.

GARRET:

~nods back~ alrighty. ~heads inside with a smile, closing the door~

MASTER:

~after a moment, he leans over into the Doctor's shoulder, still staring out at the road~

DOCTOR:

~stops himself from flinching, glancing at the Master in brief surprise before looking at his hands and suppressing a smile~ it's your call, Master, ~fails to stop himself from smiling; his voice falls to a whisper~ you know I won't stay or go without you anyway.

MASTER:

I know. ~almost closes his eyes, but reopens them quickly~

DOCTOR:

~nods, hoping the Master couldn't hear his heart-rate was faster than usual~ well then, whatcha wanna do?

MASTER:

~sighs, feeling unwanted warmth in his cheeks~ not sure, actually. ~relaxes, momentarily forgetting their situation~

DOCTOR:

~smile widens slightly, letting himself close his eyes for a second~ alright then... ~inwardly wildly confused and happy but not happy with the confusion~

MASTER:

~glances up at the Doctor for a moment, lowering his eyes again, letting his faint smile fade. After a second or two, he turns his head slightly so his nose presses gently into the Doctor's shoulder~

DOCTOR:

~forces his breathing to be steady, angered and confused at his own overwhelming happiness. Lets himself lean his head lightly on the Master's~

MASTER:

~his eyes open wide and his breathing stops for a second, startled by the contact. Overwhelmed, he ducks and moves away, giving the Doctor a brief glance before looking down at the ground. Eyes still wide, he involuntarily turns a light red, biting the inside of his lip~

DOCTOR:

~looks down and away from the Master, feeling himself blush. Mutters almost inaudibly~ sorry.

MASTER:

~tenses, wanting to tell him that it was more than fine, but swallows, almost angered at himself for enjoying it~

DOCTOR:

~doesn't look up, clearing his throat to speak~ well uh... we still need to decide, what to do...

MASTER:

~takes a quiet deep breath, blinking as his face returns to its normal shade~ let's stay... that way, we don't have to send the signal again, and there's other people around to help if there's an intrusion...

DOCTOR:

~nods~ alright then. ~looks up at the road~ think we should tell Wheatley or Chell about the potential threat?

MASTER:

~grimaces, thinking about how Wheatley mentioned a Molotov and plutonium~ one, or both of them, might overreact. Although, it's best to be prepared even if nothing happens...

DOCTOR:

They're probably the only ones that won't look at us like we're nuts, too. ~thinks for a moment~ I bet they wouldn't be too keen on not being told, either.

MASTER:

~nods~ yeah. Did you see where they went? ~looks around, still hesitant to get up and walk anywhere~

DOCTOR:

Last time I saw them they were in front of Chell's place and Wheatley was explaining something all frantically. ~gestures to Chell's house~

MASTER:

~nods again, thinking for a few moments. He gets up, looking over at the house~ they might've gone inside. ~glances back at the Doctor before making his way across the road~

DOCTOR:

~follows, looking at the house and hoping the two won't overreact too much. Plans out how to explain the situation in his head~

MASTER:

~hesitantly climbs up onto the porch, knocking on the door, not wanting to open it right away even though it was unlocked~

DOCTOR:

~stands next to the Master, looking almost disoriented for a moment before regaining focus~


	12. Eaden Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All better

 

WHEATLEY:

~comes to the door, covered in flour, a confused look on his face until he recognizes them. He grins, opening the door wide~ hallo! Nobody knocks, you confused me for a bit. C’mon in, don’t mind the flour. It’s not alive, so I’m told, but it gets rather vicious none the less!

 

DOCTOR:

~laughs nervously, Wheatley’s upbeat mood seeming out of place~ right… so, we do have a little bad news; it’s probably nothing more than our own paranoia but we thought it best to tell you folks in case something _does_ happen.

 

WHEATLEY:

~arches an eyebrow, gesturing for them to come inside~

 

MASTER:

~follows quickly, partially just to avoid involvement in the conversation~

 

WHEATLEY:

~frowns a little, looking over at the Doctor~ so… what’s happened?

 

 

 

 

 

DOCTOR:

Well, I sent a simple signal to one of our old friends telling him we’re safe; the trouble is, what if She intercepted it? She could track us down with it; I know She mainly operates down there but you did say she reached up once. ~shakes his head~ we got her pretty mad and I don’t want to have put anyone in danger.

 

WHEATLEY:

~his eyes widen a little, swallowing as he turns to look at Chell, who had frozen in the middle of kneading dough on the floury counter~ um… ~he chuckles nervously~

 

DOCTOR:

Well…? ~looks back and forth between Wheatley and Chell, expecting some sort of response or plan~

 

WHEATLEY:

Um… thanks for letting us know…? ~he gives Chell one last nervous glance before saying quietly to the Doctor~ you might want to leave before something explodes…

 

DOCTOR:

~looks confused for a second~ you’re welcome…? ~turns to exit, gesturing for the Master to follow~

 

MASTER:

~walks out with the Doctor, and just as the door closes a crash and a yelp from Wheatley can be heard from inside~

 

DOCTOR:

~looks at the house then back at the road; quietly chuckles~ boom.

 

MASTER:

~glances back at the door worriedly, wincing at the loud crash~ when should Jack be coming, again?

 

DOCTOR:

At latest? ~thinks for a moment~ in four days. Said three initially but that was with Foxglove’s help.

 

MASTER:

~he steps off the porch and leans on the outside railing, staring out in the northeast direction, his eyes repeatedly going blank and refocusing~

 

DOCTOR:

I doubt she managed to stop the message, and these folks are friendly so we’re not in a too bad situation for too long. ~speaking his thought to no one in particular~

 

MASTER:

~freezes, tensing~ there’s white paint on the barn… ~his head is turned to look at the side of the maroon-colored structure, which now seems to have large white splatters on one side that weren’t there before~

 

DOCTOR:

~turns, looking at the barn. His eyes widen as he wonders if anyone saw exactly what happened; sighs as if already defeated~ welcome back… ~takes the portal gun out of his pocket (which is bigger on the inside)~ one way to find out. ~shoots at the white splatter~

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~a shimmering orange hole appears on the side of the barn, showing a familiar circular door on the other side. Not many people happen to be around, thankfully. Ellie is closest to the barn, though, and she runs away screaming~

 

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes, sighing~ you know, I met a beast who claimed himself the devil… beat him… ~shakes his head, for once not feeling like finishing his story~ anyway, should we go get them? Wheatley and Chell, I mean.

 

CHELL:

~is suddenly already behind the Doctor; she forcefully spins him around, grabs a fistful of his suit jacket and lifts him out over the steps with an incredible amount of strength. Her eyes are blazing with anger and she is completely tensed; jaw tight~

 

DOCTOR:

H-hey! ~startled and slightly embarrassed~ I didn’t know this would happen! All I wanted to do was tell a friend I was okay! ~looks Chell directly in the eye~ do you think I wanted this!?

 

CHELL:

~silently snatches the portal gun out of his hand, turning it up to the sky and shooting once, keeping her eyes on the Doctor the whole time. The orange portal on the barn disappears, and she lets the gun fall to the ground along with the Doctor, turning and calmly walking back inside even though she is still visibly tense and her lips are pressed tightly together~

 

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master, panting slightly and fixing his suit, which had gone slightly askew~ well what now?

 

MASTER:

~stares after Chell, surprised~ um… well, let’s _not_ shoot a portal… for starters.

 

DOCTOR:

Yup. Figured that one out. ~nods, still mildly embarrassed from the encounter~

 

MASTER:

~looks up at the sky, searching~ by the way… where did it go?

 

DOCTOR:

How should I know? Away. ~looks agitated and thoughtful, no longer entirely focused on the conversation at hand~

 

MASTER:

~sighs, leaning back on the railing and sliding down into a sitting position. He looks over at the white splatters nervously~ there’s still the question of how that got up here.

 

DOCTOR:

I don’t know… ~looks at the barn~ I hate not knowing…

 

MASTER:

~curls up tightly, hugging his knees close to his chest~ see… it’s starting… ~laughs uneasily to himself~

 

DOCTOR:

Don’t say that… not like that. ~starts to pace, frantically thinking~

 

MASTER:

~takes a shuddering deep breath~ too late, too late… ~trails off, mumbling incoherently~

 

DOCTOR:

It’s not too late as long as I am alive. ~looks over at the Master, concerned for him~ and I did not go through all this to die.

 

MASTER:

~flinches visibly, going quiet and curling up just a little bit more. He shivers a little, shakily fumbling his fingers around themselves and partially clenching them into fists~

 

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, swallowing before speaking decidedly~ We’re all getting out of this unscathed. And you’re going to be able to tell me you’re okay truthfully. ~turns to the barn~ now; how to destroy that bastard?

 

MASTER:

~relaxes, almost in defeat. His voice is sharp and cold, yet somehow pleading~ don’t.

 

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master, his air of arrogant certainty immediately diminishing~ what?

 

 

 

MASTER:

~repeats himself, slightly louder this time, although he’s sure the Doctor had heard him just fine~ don’t. ~sighs again~ just… don’t.

 

DOCTOR:

~thinks before nodding solemnly~ okay… I won’t. ~not entirely sure what he promised, blocks his will to try and further comfort the Master~

 

MASTER:

~sits there limply, head in his arms, going deathly silent after the Doctor speaks. His breathing is shallow and barely visible~

 

DOCTOR:

Whelp, I’m still gonna fight that monster; the question is how and with whom. ~starts to pace in thought again like it’s a default~

 

MASTER:

~tenses, suddenly feeling sick. Lifting his head a little, he stares up at the Doctor, an almost desperate look in his eyes and fear in his voice~ why?

 

DOCTOR:

Why…? Why do I intend to fight her? ~looks at the Master~ because that machine’s a twisted, evil, torturous, inhumane monster that doesn’t deserve to live.

 

MASTER:

~looks down blankly at his knees, not noticing that tears were threatening to form in his eyes~ so you intend to go back?

 

DOCTOR:

~freezes, realizing what he had unintentionally implied~ no—no no no no, I didn’t mean—I meant I’d fight from where we are with some code thing, I’d have to be some suicidal idiot to go back in There. ~feels like he made some huge mistake~ I’m sorry.

 

MASTER:

~sighs, closing his eyes~ you do realize she could easily intercept anything digital you throw at her? She has control over an almost 200 square mile facility and all of its functions, while we have a screwdriver and a communications tower. Don’t… please, just leave it alone. ~tenses, realizing he was desperate enough to say please~

 

DOCTOR:

~sighs, aggravated~ what do you suggest we do, then? I’m not exactly ready to roll over and yell uncle. ~his voice is softer than usual, some part of him knowing he’d do exactly that for the Master~

 

 

MASTER:

I don’t- ~looks up, noticing Ellie peering at them from behind one of Foxglove’s supports~

 

ELLIE:

~her eyes open wide and she ducks behind it when she realizes she had been spotted. She pauses, then hesitantly makes her way over to them; she is wearing the Master’s hoodie loosely over her clothes, it having been left at the other house earlier that day~

 

DOCTOR:

~gives a little smile, looking at Ellie~ hello again… ~recognizes the Master’s hoodie with a small chuckle, hoping she hadn’t heard too much of their conversation~

 

ELLIE:

~her eyes remain wide as she plops herself down on the ground a few feet away, looking back and forth between the two Timelords. Her voice is squeaky, quiet and nervous~ hi…

 

DOCTOR:

So, what’re you doing here? ~tries to be casually friendly, knowing she was probably terrified given what she may have seen and heard~

 

ELLIE:

~she takes off the hoodie and holds it out to the Master, paling when he reaches over to take it from her. She scoots away a few paces, keeping a better distance but not leaving entirely. She’s thinking quite a lot; mostly of theories about them being monsters~

 

DOCTOR:

We never wanted to scare you, Ellie… ~looks at her, hoping she doesn’t call them monsters again~

 

ELLIE:

A-are you like Chell’s monster? ~blurts out what she was thinking, turning red with embarrassment and scooting away a few more times~

 

DOCTOR:

~forces thoughts of the horrible things they’ve done out of his head~ no… we are nothing like Chell’s monster, I promise you that.

 

ELLIE:

~she pulls her knees up close to her chin, almost copying the Master’s pose, eyes wide again~ what are you then…? ~her voice is almost a whisper~

 

DOCTOR:

Well… we’re people. Not really regular people, but… ~thinks for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain it~ we aren’t robots or AI’s.

 

MASTER:

~cringes slightly, folding his hoodie in his lap~

 

ELLIE:

~keeps scooting away until there is at least 2 meters of distance between them~ you were in the barn…

 

DOCTOR:

We just went in to look, we didn’t even know what was in there. ~smiles despite their situation~ ever been curious?

 

 

ELLIE:

~she squeaks~ i-it’s my daddy’s barn…

 

DOCTOR:

~the sentence hits him like she threw a bowling ball at him, but he just shrugs~ we didn’t know… we’re new here, and the Northeast is a little… ~searches for the word~ well, very different.

 

ELLIE:

~she looks up and behind them, suddenly standing and bolting back to her hiding place behind Foxglove~

 

DOCTOR:

~confused, glances at the Master before turning to look behind them~

 

MAN:

~the same man who waved at them that morning has been walking up to the steps. He stops and laughs~ she hasn’t been this skittish in a while…

 

DOCTOR:

Well I don’t blame her; bet it’s not every day two complete strangers waltz into town here.

 

MAN:

~walks over and leans on the railing, looking out in the direction Ellie went~ nope. ~looks down at the two of them, grinning~ by the way, I meant to ask your names. I’m Aaron.

 

DOCTOR:

I’m the Doctor. ~smiles back~ nice to meet ya, Aaron… oh, and this is the Master. ~gestures to him~

 

MASTER:

~waves his hand a little, keeping his gaze on his feet~

 

AARON:

~smiles and chuckles briefly~ so, you two staying?

 

DOCTOR:

Well, for a bit at least. Really depends on circumstances in the end. ~shrugs, hoping his answer didn’t sound too vague~

 

AARON:

~looks up at the sky, which is just beginning to darken~ do ya have someplace to stay tonight?

 

 

 

DOCTOR:

No, actually… ~glances quickly at the Master~ things are just happening one after another, guess we didn’t even think of that.

 

AARON:

Only a few of us have some extra room… there’s Chell, Doctor Jillian of course, and I think Garret has a basement, if he clears out some of the junk it’s filled with.

 

 

DOCTOR:

~tries not to visibly grimace at the options~ I don’t know… Master, what do you think? ~looks over at the Master~

 

MASTER:

Whichever is furthest away from the barn... ~looks up at the white splatters as if reminding himself of the possible danger~

 

DOCTOR:

So… Garret’s, I’d assume, is the farthest ~shrugs~ and it’s as good an option as any.

 

MASTER:

~stands, draping his hoodie over his arm~

 

AARON:

~grins and turns to leave, waving~ I’ll be heading in. See you tomorrow! ~he walks off to one of the houses~

 

DOCTOR:

~waves back~ see you! ~turns to walk to Garret’s~ so… to Garret’s? ~gestures grandly at the warehouse as if it were some mansion~

 

 

 

MASTER:

~shrugs~ I guess. ~walks across the road to the building, hesitating at the edge of the stairs up onto the porch~

 

DOCTOR:

~knocks on the door, only afterward remembering “no one does that here”~ hope that didn’t confuse him…

 

MASTER:

~sighs, opening the door and peering inside~ hello? Garret?

 

GARRET:

~a few things clatter around, and he hastily makes his way to the door from a back room, looking up and grinning at them~ hi there! Need something?

DOCTOR:

Hey, look, sorry to bother you… ~slightly awkward given the unfamiliar situation~ we don’t exactly have somewhere to stay tonight and we heard you might have room… that is, of course, if you don’t mind…

 

GARRET:

No, it’s quite alright. ~opens the door wide~ c’mon in. The spare room’s kinda filled right now, but you can hang out in the basement, if you’re okay with a few couches and cold feet.

 

DOCTOR:

~nods~ sounds perfect. ~walks in, glad they didn’t have to go through any awkward nonsense~ thanks.

 

GARRET:

No problem. Basement’s that way- ~points to the left, indicating the door beneath an upward staircase~ …and I’ll be upstairs if you need me. ~closes the front door as the Master follows the Doctor inside~

 

DOCTOR:

Alrighty then… ~goes up to the door to the basement, shaking his head slightly before opening the door~

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Master follows, and Garret heads upstairs with heavy footsteps. There is a tight staircase behind the basement door that descends into darkness, and a small light switch on the wall just inside~

 

DOCTOR:

~flips the switch~ can’t remember the last time I actually slept… it was probably in the TARDIS. ~trying to make conversation~

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~the lights are dim, but are enough to illuminate the relatively small basement with only a desk, a few cluttered shelves, a leather spinny chair and a comfortable-looking couch~

 

MASTER:

…are you tired now? ~glances at the Doctor before climbing down the squeaky steps~

 

DOCTOR:

I’ve probably gone longer without sleep, but I wouldn’t know… ~knows he’s making up crap, goes down the steps~ eh, a little bit… ~looks from thing to thing, beginning to randomly inspect the shelves~

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~the shelves are filled with bits of metal and a few tools, and off the end of one of the shelves dangles a lengthy, thick metal chain~

 

MASTER:

~walks over to the couch and sits on the furthest edge, focusing intently down at his shoes~ go ahead then, I probably won’t be able to sleep anyway.

 

DOCTOR:

~glances at the Master, pushing back fears from who he used to be~ alright… ~goes over to the end of the couch furthest from the Master to lie down, curling up slightly in comfort. Visibly relaxes~ goodnight, Master… ~very faintly smiles~

 

MASTER:

~tenses, obviously trying very hard to keep his eyes down~ yeah… goodnight… ~swallows, his breathing inconsistent~

 

DOCTOR:

Wake me up if anything happens… ~drifts to sleep, a light sleep at first~

 

MASTER:

O-okay. ~his voice skips nervously, and he sits there in silence for a while. After a few minutes he begins to twiddle his fingers around themselves, still staring at the ground in an almost determined manner~

 

~•~

[16:36:04]

 

DOCTOR:

~wakes up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he sits up, grunting. Looks from thing to thing as if confirming where he was~

 

 

MASTER:

~is still in the exact same spot; still staring down at the ground~ well… nothing happened.

 

DOCTOR:

Yup, good… ~blocking out thoughts, nods~ what time is it, then?

 

MASTER:

~shrugs~ don’t know. ~there are no windows or clocks in the room; the dim lights are still on~

 

DOCTOR:

Whelp, should we head up and check…? ~clearly itching to do something~

 

MASTER:

Sure. ~looks up at the staircase, momentarily dazed by the sudden change in scenery. He stumbles to his feet awkwardly, giving the Doctor a quick, hurried sidelong glance and almost flinching because of it~

 

DOCTOR:

~gets up, slightly confused by the Master’s behavior but shrugging it off. Walks over to and up the steps, mostly failing his attempts to do so quietly~

 

MASTER:

~follows him out into the main part of the warehouse, still slightly disoriented. It seems to be the middle of the day, perhaps later; bright sunlight illuminates the entire room from just a single window next to the front door~

 

DOCTOR:

…. Wow. I was out for a while… ~holds back a comment about how the Master must’ve been bored~

 

MASTER:

It’s probably been over three months since you last slept; it’s fine. ~absentmindedly looks out the window~

 

DOCTOR:

~nods, allowing himself a thankful smile~ so, no reason in hanging around here. ~walks out the door~

 

MASTER:

~hesitantly follows, pausing to close the door~ is there a reason to be somewhere else? We’re not exactly on a schedule. ~the town seems busy, and a few people wave at them with friendly smiles. They all seem to be heading in the same general direction~

 

 

DOCTOR:

I don’t know, but wherever the entire town is headed sounds like a good idea. ~gestures to the people, waving back to those who waved~

 

MASTER:

~he climbs swiftly down the steps, looking around at the flow of people~ guess so. ~glances up at the Doctor~ coming?

 

DOCTOR:

Yup. ~goes down the steps~ where do you think they’re going, anyway? Some event? Holiday? ~thinking out loud, looks around at the various people~

 

MASTER:

~shrugs~ don’t know. ~starts walking to the left~

DOCTOR:

~follows behind, thinking through all the possibilities of what they are going to~ probably some celebration, people seem pretty happy…

 

MASTER:

Maybe. ~looks around as they arrive at a circular part of the road where most of the town seems to be gathered~

 

DOCTOR:

~looks around, searching for familiar faces~ guess we’re about to find out.

 

WHEATLEY:

~bounds over to them, an almost drunken grin plastered on his face~ hey! Hallo! You two slept for quite a while. Didn’t think you’d come out!

 

DOCTOR:

~laughs~ well I guess yesterday was a long day. ~glances around~ what’s going on? Everyone seems pretty cheerful.

 

WHEATLEY:

~looks over his shoulder~ oh! We’re all getting ready to start a broadcast. The whole town just sits here and talks for a while until four, and then, it’s off to Foxglove. ~grins again, adjusting the headphones around his neck, causing the unconnected cord at the back to swing around~

 

DOCTOR:

What kind of broadcast? ~interested, turns the majority of his attention to Wheatley~

 

WHEATLEY:

Music, mostly. ~shrugs~ I get to talk a lot though. It’s like a massive party—everybody stays up.

DOCTOR:

Alrighty then! ~smiles~ always liked a good party… partied in France once, the mistress fancied me- ~realizes he’s started rambling, cutting himself off~

 

WHEATLEY:

You’ve been to France? ~looks surprised~ how did you manage to get all the way out here? Or, rather, down There.

 

DOCTOR:

That’s the fuzzy bit… see, we’ve always been travelers but neither of us know how we got There ~shrugs~ but hey, we’re here now.

 

 

WHEATLEY:

~shudders~ oh, by the way, cheers on your part. For, escaping and all that.

 

DOCTOR:

Cheers. ~tries not to look troubled~ to you too… ~looks like he wants to add something but doesn’t~

 

WHEATLEY:

~brightens up, changing the subject~ so, it’s about 3 o’clock right now… wanna help set up? ~grins~

 

DOCTOR:

Why not!? ~smiles~ what can I do? ~glad to be able to help people again, part of him sick of asking favors~

 

WHEATLEY:

Well, we gotta get the generator running, and Garret’s gotta do a few things with Foxglove. Also, Chell’s made a few crates of bagels; might need an extra hand carrying them over. There’s a couple tables to set up as well…

 

DOCTOR:

Well uh… ~going through the options in his head, slightly overwhelmed~ guess I’ll go help with setting up the tables. ~turns to the tables, gesturing to them~

 

WHEATLEY:

~laughs, making a wide gesture over his head towards Foxglove~ not those tables! ~starts walking in the direction he indicated~ just, follow me. All the stuff is happening down near Foxglove.

 

DOCTOR:

~nods~ makes sense… ~inwardly fights his fear of the barn, turning to the Master before following Wheatley~ coming?

MASTER:

~snaps out of a sort of daze, hurriedly focusing his attention back on the Doctor, hesitating before nodding hastily~ yes, I’m coming. ~follows behind~

 

WHEATLEY:

~quickly makes his way back down to Foxglove, his stride being pretty wide to begin with. As they get closer, Garret, Ellie’s dad, and Ellie come into view~

 

GARRET:

~straddling one of Foxglove’s beams, notices them and looks up from his work to wave~

 

 

DOCTOR:

~waves back, feeling almost like it was an average day on one of his adventures. Glances around for tables, half expecting some alien interruption~

 

GARRET:

~leans to the side, almost falling off, as Wheatley walks underneath him~ hey, Wheatley! C’mon up; help me get her going.

 

WHEATLEY:

~looks up at him, and glances back at his company, his voice betraying slight nervousness~ I’ll be up in a minute, mate.

 

ELLIE’S DAD:

~heads  into the barn, leaving the door open, and comes out one by one with some fold-up tables that he leans on the outside wall~

 

DOCTOR:

So… guess I’ll go make myself useful unless there’s something better to do. ~glances at Wheatley and the Master in turn before starting to walk toward the barn and Ellie’s dad~

 

MASTER:

~tenses, staying put as he watches the Doctor get closer to the barn~

 

WHEATLEY:

~shrugs and walks over to one of Foxglove’s supports, clumsily climbing it and crawling out next to Garret on one of the beams, looking down at the ground nervously~

 

DOCTOR:

~casts the Master a sidelong glance, looking back in front of himself almost immediately~ hey! ~waves to Ellie’s dad as he gets closer to the tables~ need any help with that?

 

 

 

ELLIE’S DAD:

~he looks up, smiling~ sure. ~straightens up, pointing to the square of grassy space in front of them~ these tables need to be set up somewhere over there, out of the way.

 

DOCTOR:

Alright then. ~looks at the space~ what’re the tables for? ~gets one of the tables to set up, going to the closest corner of the square to unfold it~

 

ELLIE’S DAD:

Some people like to bring food, we just need a place to set it out.

 

DOCTOR:

~nods, going to grab another table~ must be a lot of fun, people seem pretty excited. ~carries the table out next to the last one~

ELLIE’S DAD:

~nods, closing the barn door a little~ it is. Wheatley’s great at it. ~chuckles to himself, grabbing the last table and bringing it over to the other two~

 

DOCTOR:

~sets up the second table~ this whole town’s been pretty great, I honestly didn’t have high hopes when it came to how people would react to me and the Master.

 

ELLIE’S DAD:

~laughs briefly~ let’s just say we’re pretty used to the out-of-the-ordinary by now. ~sets up the third table, straightening and looking at the Doctor with a smile~ can you help me start up the generator?

 

DOCTOR:

Sure. ~glances at the barn~ what do you mean by out-of-the-ordinary…?

 

ELLIE’S DAD:

~walks over, opening the barn door and heading inside~ well, you probably know. People like Wheatley and Chell; Garret’s white robot…

 

DOCTOR:

~follows~ ah yes, met all three of them… best three things to come out of that place, if you ask me.

 

ELLIE’S DAD:

~walks past all the junk towards the large generator in the back. He walks behind it, stepping through a mass of cords~

 

DOCTOR:

~walks over, stopping about a yard from the cords, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he is~ so, how can I help?

ELLIE’S DAD:

~he motions for the Doctor to come in with him~ there’s a cord… somewhere in here… that plugs into the generator to turn it on. ~picks his way through, beginning to walk out the other side~ I’ll be over here with the dials; just tell me when you’ve found it.

 

DOCTOR:

~holds back a groan, biting his lip and fighting to keep his voice steady~ alright then… ~steps toward the cords, looking at the edge of them in a slightly desperate hope of seeing the required cord lying there simply~

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~the cords seem to be a complete tangled mess; none of the labels are showing except for the ones that are already plugged in to their assigned ports~

DOCTOR:

~sighs deeply, moving cords around to look at them and grimacing at the feeling of cords around his hands~ so uh… what does the cord look like? Any… easy identifiers? ~despite his efforts, the Doctor’s voice cracks~

 

ELLIE’S DAD:

~a few cords are warm to the touch~ It should have a label that says “Foxglove” on it. It’s a rather large one… Although telling you the size probably won’t help much; most of the cords there are large.

 

DOCTOR:

~still biting into his lip, nods. Whispers a curse in Gallifreyan as his hand rubs past a particularly warm cord, part of him knowing that to find the right cord he’ll probably have to walk through the mess~

 

ELLIE’S DAD:

~peers around the corner~ did you find it?

 

DOCTOR:

Not yet, ~finding he’s checked every cord in reach, takes a step in, wincing and stopping any noises of discomfort or fear from escaping his throat~

 

ELLIE’S DAD:

~the wires hum faintly, sending small vibrations through and around the Doctor’s ankles~ alright, well, not to rush you, but we should get this on as soon as possible; to give Garret enough time to set up the broadcast.

 

DOCTOR:

Not gonna argue with you there, but I’m looking as hard and fast as I can. ~grits his teeth, forcing his hands to be steady as they fumble through cords to find the one to hook up the generator~

 

ELLIE’S DAD:

As I said, not trying to rush you… ~looks around the side of the generator, at the door~ oh, hello!

 

DOCTOR:

Who’s there? ~still fumbling through cords for Foxglove’s, watches his hands start to shake, betraying his control~

 

MASTER:

It’s just me. ~the Master’s voice echoes faintly around the barn, and he quickly appears around the side of the generator, peering worriedly at the cords~ what are you looking for…?

 

 

DOCTOR:

~sighs in relief~ thank god… was just asked to help find the power cord but it’s like finding a needle in a haystack… ~looks at the cords~ or rather a unique needle in a stack of needles.

 

MASTER:

~steps forward, hesitating for a long moment before gingerly stepping into the mass of cords. He puts a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, gently moving him out of the way, and crouching down to pick up a cord that had been directly behind the Doctor’s ankle. He shows it to the Doctor, and it reads “foxglove” in scratchy white print on the side. He seems amused by the situation~

 

DOCTOR:

~feels heat rush to his face and glances down before muttering~ thank you. ~frustrated~

 

MASTER:

~smiles, chuckling before crouching back down to plug it in~ it was the closest one to where it was supposed to be.

 

DOCTOR:

~burrows his face into his palm in aggravation~ ‘course it was! ~waves his hand off in emphasis, sighing~

 

MASTER:

~stands back up as the generator starts to rattle, causing the cords to vibrate more violently. He yelps in surprise, jumping backwards into the generator, and reddening in embarrassment~

 

DOCTOR:

~smiles empathetically, offering his hand though part of him is sure the Master won’t take it~

 

MASTER:

~shrinks back against the generator, staring at the Doctor’s hand almost untrustingly. He pauses, then turns a slightly darker shade of red as he quickly reaches out and takes it firmly~

 

DOCTOR:

~slightly surprised, pulls the Master carefully out of the mess of cords, stopping himself from asking the usual “are you okay” as he lets go of the Master’s hand~

 

MASTER:

~seems confused for a moment, almost immediately grabbing hold of the Doctor’s hand again as if on reflex. As an excuse for doing so he begins to weave his way towards the barn door, pulling the Doctor along with him~

 

DOCTOR:

Hey- ~startled, stumbles along at first before following less clumsily. Doesn’t try to remove his hand from the Master’s, making himself assume the Master just wanted out of the barn~

MASTER:

~slips outside, still holding on to the Doctor’s hand. He looks back, trying and mostly succeeding to keep his expression plainly curious~ yes?

 

DOCTOR:

Well, I was going to ask why you came into the barn; I mean, you haven’t exactly been too fond of being near it.

 

MASTER:

Well, you were in there for a while, and… ~is reluctant to say that he was worried~ I was just curious, as to what you were doing. Nobody really needed my help out here, so…

 

DOCTOR:

~smiles, finding it unlikely the Master went there out of pure curiosity~ well I’m glad you got curious, otherwise that cord would probably stay lost. ~chuckles~

 

MASTER:

~tenses a little, gripping the Doctor’s hand just slightly tighter than before~ yeah… ~walks further away from the barn, suddenly remembering that it was a dangerous place to be~

 

DOCTOR:

~follows, still smiling faintly~ sounds like Wheatley has a major part in this broadcast… ~attempting normal conversation~

 

MASTER:

~looks up at Foxglove where Garret and Wheatley are sitting; Garret is typing on a computer and Wheatley’s headphones are plugged into a port on one of the beams~ I suppose we’ll find out eventually.

 

DOCTOR:

Yup. ~glances over at Foxglove~ wonder if the broadcast actually goes to other towns… I mean, no one here would know if it didn’t. ~shrugs~

MASTER:

They might be able to track the number of people who tune in. ~looks around at the mostly prepared square of empty space~ and it looks like they probably don’t care if no one else listens, to be honest. All of Eaden seems plenty excited.

 

DOCTOR:

I know; just a thought. ~thinks for a moment before chuckling without explanation~

 

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, confused~ what is it?

 

 

DOCTOR:

Nothing, sorry. Was just thinking about the party and how parties normally go when I realized I’ve never been to a party where something—usually alien—doesn’t fall from the sky and cause havoc.

 

MASTER:

~chuckles too~ well, I _hope_ that doesn’t happen this time…

 

DOCTOR:

Well other than us I think this place might be free of that; we’re not in London.

 

WHEATLEY:

~noticing them, calls down~ Hallo! The rest of ‘em should be on their way down soon. ~grinning~ thanks for the extra help!

 

DOCTOR:

No problem! ~smiles back~ glad to help. ~glances around the area, easily able to picture all of Eaden clumped in groups chatting around there~

 

CHELL:

~carrying two large crates, walks silently over to the tables and drops them there with a loud ‘thud’. She quickly starts to unpack the contents, focused on her work~

 

DOCTOR:

~glances over at Chell quickly~ it’s no wonder how she got out of There…

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few more people start to arrive, including Aaron and Doctor Jillian~

 

MASTER:

~starting to feel uncomfortable but not wanting to let go of the Doctor’s hand, leads them both over to the shadow cast by the barn~

 

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t protest, simply following the Master so he’s not literally being dragged. Inwardly wondering when the last time the Master was at a party was~

 

MASTER:

~watches intently from the sidelines as more people begin to gather, some sitting down on the grass, all of them chattering excitedly in clusters. Absentmindedly, he brushes his fingers experimentally around the Doctor’s hand~

 

DOCTOR:

~clenches his teeth in an effort to keep his expression unchanging as if he didn’t notice. Despite the effort, a smile flickers on his face before he controls it~

 

WHEATLEY:

~Wheatley and Garret climb down from Foxglove, and Wheatley heads over to a microphone that had been set up underneath the communications tower. He goes and plugs the headphones into a speaker next to him, but leaves them on his neck as he walks back over to talk into the microphone~ hallo everyone! Oh—that’s rather loud, lemme fix that.

 

DOCTOR:

~looks over to Wheatley, curious of what exactly happens at these broadcasts~

 

WHEATLEY:

~he taps the microphone twice, grinning again~ there we go. Alrighty, hallo again! Wheatley here. As always. Anyway, so, let’s get started! ~he looks over at Garret, who clicks something on his computer, and music starts to play from the speakers set around Foxglove. Most people begin to break off into groups, mingling, while a few stick around in a semicircle around Wheatley. Everyone is clearly enjoying themselves~

 

DOCTOR:

~watches the people, glancing at the Master quickly and only once. Keeps looking between crowds, knowing in any other situation he’d be intermingling between groups~

 

MASTER:

~looks up at him~ you know you can go socialize, if you want. ~loosens his grip on the Doctor’s hand~

 

DOCTOR:

~looks back at the Master, thinking for a moment~ no… ~curls his hand around the Master’s~ I’m fine.

 

MASTER:

~his eyes widen slightly and he quickly looks elsewhere. Starts to feel an overwhelming pressure in his chest, trying his best to ignore it as he returns the motion, which only seems to make it worse~ …okay.

DOCTOR:

~looks back at the other people, his eyes out of focus. Swallows, finding his usually semi-organized thoughts scattered~

 

MASTER:

~hesitates for about half a minute, then decidedly pulls the Doctor closer, closing the space in between them. He forces himself to look straight forward and remain silent~

 

DOCTOR:

~glances at the Master for a split second, instantly looking back toward the small crowd, almost able to hear his own heartbeats in his ears~

 

MASTER:

~suddenly takes in a deep breath, as if it was difficult to speak and/or breathe properly~ you sure? ~his voice is slightly unsteady~

 

DOCTOR:

~glances at the Master~ ye- ~clears his throat~ yeah. ~pauses as if recollecting himself~ pretty sure.

 

MASTER:

~nods, looking at the ground blankly for a moment before loosening his grip on the Doctor’s hand, and then letting go entirely~

 

DOCTOR:

~holds back a feeling of disappointment, part of him mad at himself for having to do so~

 

MASTER:

~looks up abruptly, focusing intently on the wheat fields in the distance. He starts to faintly smile, glancing back at the Doctor briefly, grabbing his wrist, and practically running out of the shadow and weaving through a cluster of startled and confused townspeople~

 

DOCTOR:

~surprised, stumbles behind the Master, muttering “sorry” whenever he runs into someone—which is more frequent than the Doctor would like to admit~

 

MASTER:

~they make their way out of the crowd, a few people staring curiously after them but eventually shrugging off the odd behavior. Slows to more of a fast walk, leading them further away from the town and into the wheat stalks~

 

DOCTOR:

~confused and oddly happy, falls into a stride to follow the Master wherever he was going. Reasons with himself he’ll find out what’s going on when they get to where they’re going~

 

MASTER:

~he slows to a stop at the crest of a hill, releasing the Doctor’s wrist. The spot has a fantastic view of the sky, which is starting to turn pink and swirling deep purple, teasing at the beginning of a sunset. Only a few fluffy white clouds chase across the vast span of darkening colors~

 

DOCTOR:

~panting slightly from running after the Master, smiling. Wants to say something but, having no clue what, just looks between the Master and the sunset in a sort of dumbfounded way~

 

MASTER:

~smiles as well, sinking down into a cross-legged sitting position after brushing away a few wheat stalks. He gives a tiny sneeze as one of the grains tickles his nose, glaring at it afterward~

 

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, looking at the Master~ so, um… ~glances at the sky~ nice night…? ~partially feels like facepalming at his own sentence~

 

MASTER:

It’s not nighttime yet. ~scrunches up his nose, still slightly annoyed at the wheat stalk~

 

DOCTOR:

Well-… ~is about to argue his point but dismisses it, his only protest to the statement being a slightly aggravated sigh~

 

MASTER:

~chuckles, leaning back a little and supporting himself with his elbows~ it’s fine, I know what you mean.

 

DOCTOR:

~smiles, the smile seeming to flicker before growing~ right. ~looks at the sky, sitting to do so easier~

 

MASTER:  
~closes his eyes, listening to the faint music in the background, eventually lying all the way down and looking up at the sky, feeling a little sleepy~

 

DOCTOR:

You know, I never imagined Garret as a DJ. ~chuckles~ good mechanic, decent engineer, and, apparently, good disk jockey.

 

MASTER:

~laughs quietly, almost to himself~ yeah. He is pretty good… ~trails off, closing his eyes a little~

DOCTOR:

~listens to the music, remembering when they hummed a Gallifreyan tune in a small, slow elevator. Glances at the Master~ not like this isn’t nice or anything but I am curious; why did you bring me out here?

 

MASTER:

~opens his eyes fully, smiling warmly up at the sky~ oh, no reason…

 

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly in disbelief~ alright then. I grab people’s wrists and have them follow me to a hilltop just for the hell of it all the time.

 

MASTER:

~laughs~ it’s quite fun, though. You looked so confused. ~turns his head, giving the Doctor an amused look~

 

DOCTOR:

Can you blame me? ~smiling widely, mentally fending off thoughts of their unfortunately dark past~

 

MASTER:

~catches the Doctor’s grin through the corner of his eye, and he quickly looks back up at the sky, gradually neutralizing his expression. The tightness in his chest interrupts again, and he starts taking deeper breaths in order to avoid feeling suffocated~

 

DOCTOR:

~stares at the sky, rattling off the names of stars in his head as they start to become visible to occupy his mind and not allow it to wander~  


MASTER:  
~remains uneasily silent as the day fades, bringing a clear, black sky with bright stars and an almost-full moon. The song playing down in Foxglove changes, replaced by a cheerfully melancholy tune~

 

DOCTOR:

~feeling as if it’s too quiet despite the distant music, points to a star almost randomly~ that one’s sentient… almost fell into it on a cargo ship.

 

MASTER:

~his eyes take a moment to refocus, eventually flicking over to the star the Doctor was pointing at~ sentient? How do you know?

 

 

 

DOCTOR:  
Like I said, it was a cargo ship. They were sort of skipping off the sun for power, but that was kind of like stabbing it. It got mad and we started falling into the sun. Its consciousness started sort of possessing people, which is when I found out it was conscious; stopped it though, by stopping their stealing of its life source.

 

MASTER:

Ah. ~nods slowly, his eyes beginning to drift closed again. He opens them quickly, becoming worried when the music skips, stuttering a little for the first time since it was turned on at four~

 

DOCTOR:

~glances in the direction Foxglove was, only slightly concerned~ think it’s just a blip?

 

MASTER:

~begins to roll over to see better, but flinches, inhaling sharply, in the middle of the process. He sits up on his knees instead, holding his side~ I wish the odds were better, but… probably not.

 

DOCTOR:

~sighs, almost angrily~ well then, should we head back? ~glances quickly at the Master in concern~

 

MASTER:

~returns a pained and worried look~ yes… probably. ~sounds as if he doesn’t agree at all with what he’s saying~

 

DOCTOR:

~gets up, slowly, aggravated~ why do we always end up in the middle of some catastrophe? ~looks over at the Master~

 

MASTER:

~shrugs a little, realizing afterward that it wasn’t a question that should’ve causes a casual reaction~ …I don’t know. ~thinks about adding something else but decides otherwise~

 

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, sighing~ whelp, to town, then…? ~doesn’t seem to like the idea much himself, but finds the action almost inevitable~

 

MASTER:

~nods, getting to his feet and composing himself before hurriedly fast-walking towards the town, where the music seems to be quieted~

 

DOCTOR:

~strides after the Master, ready to break out into a run should something happen~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the crowd of people has thinned; only Garret, Wheatley, Aaron, Ellie, and about eight others have stayed behind~

 

DOCTOR:

You know, Master, what we heard could have just been the end of the party. ~looks from person to person, wishing it was bright enough for him to read their expressions~

 

WHEATLEY:

~notices them first~ hey! Sorry, something weird happened and the signal went wonky. U-um, why’d you two run off…?

 

DOCTOR:

 _That,_ is a good question ~smirks slightly, shooting the Master a quick glance~ that I do not know the answer to. What happened to the signal, though?

 

WHEATLEY:

~reaches behind his neck, fumbling around a bit before taking the headphones off with a click~ just got all fuzzy, no explanation. Maybe it was intercepted or something. ~shrugs, looking down at the headphones in his hand~  


DOCTOR:

Intercepted, great… ~sighs~ whelp, the question is by what or who… although it could always be a faulty satellite or debris. ~annoyed by his own mention of such typical problems~  


WHEATLEY:

~smiles nervously at the ground~ n-no, trust me, it wasn’t that. Ummmmm… actually, it was probably just a blip in the satellite signal. Completely… real and logical possibility. Yes. But, but—it might be smart for us all to head home, soon… you know? ~his voice shakes a little~

 

DOCTOR:

Absolutely. ~forcing himself to seem calm and unworried~ could be an electrical storm, not safe to stand here like lightning rods.

 

WHEATLEY:

~nods and glances over at the barn, his eyes going out of focus and slowly sliding away as if he’s suddenly become uninterested in whatever it was he was looking over there for in the first place~

 

DOCTOR:

So… are we all heading back, or…? ~trying to seem more impatient than urgent~

 

WHEATLEY:

~shakes his head, grimacing~ yeah, in a ‘mo… I gotta do something first. ~as he walks over to the speakers underneath Foxglove, it becomes easier to notice that everyone else had left, and the area was empty except for Wheatley~

 

DOCTOR:

So, Wheatley, you said everyone stays up… ~glances around~ so where did everybody go? I mean, there should still be a few people, a small crowd even, despite the few minutes it took us to get back.

 

WHEATLEY:

~looks up suddenly from what he’s doing in surprise~ oh… they all ran off, didn’t they? Maybe… maybe it was something to do with the signal blip.

 

MASTER:

~tightly grips the edge of the Doctor’s sleeve, still standing behind him quietly. Something suddenly starts to feel very wrong, but the exact reason cannot be pinpointed~

 

DOCTOR:

Wheatley…? ~looks at the humanized core untrustingly, his façade fading. Pays little to no mind to the Master as he glances around the area, looking for anything odd~


	13. Welcome Back

ENVIRONMENT:

~Wheatley looks up to reply, but by then it's too late. A giant, two-pronged metal claw—which had arrived through an odd-colored portal on the white part of the barn—clamps itself around the Doctor's waist~

MASTER:

~jumps back, yelping in shock, as no one had seem any of this appear before now~

DOCTOR:

~trying to pull himself out and disassemble the arm with his sonic, one thing manages to be his overarching thought~ run! ~the call is meant for the Master but the Doctor doesn't turn to him~

CLAW:

~the clamp tightens, restricting the Doctor's (quite literal) breathing room by about an inch. It doesn't seem to be very affected by the sonic, and it starts yanking him backwards in the direction of the portal~

MASTER:

~pausing and shaking his head angrily, runs after the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~puts the sonic away, now pulling at the clamp just to feel like he's not giving up. Looks at the Master, his voice strained from the restriction on his lungs~ I mean run the other way. ~his voice is purely desperate~

MASTER:

~almost scowls at him~ I'm not letting you be alone in there... with Her.

CLAW:

~with a triumphant flourish, drags the Doctor down into the portal, and the Master follows soon after~

GLaDOS:

*Hello again.* ~they are in GLaDOS's mainframe room, with the large white machine almost smiling down at them through her yellow optic as the claw holds the Doctor~ *did you miss me?*

DOCTOR:

~glares up at GLaDOS, his half-choked voice laced with hatred~ yeah; why don't we throw a party? ~stops for a moment to breathe~ because you are the most corrupted bastard I've had the misfortune to know. Trust me, that's an accomplishment.

GLaDOS:

~the claw raises off the ground, picking the Doctor up and bringing him almost level to Her optic. It narrows, zooming in~ *you know what all of our old little 'tests' have eventually concluded?* ~her optic narrows to almost a pinprick of light~ *Timelords are extremely durable.* ~the claw opens, letting the Doctor fall~

DOCTOR:

~lets out a loud yelp when he hits the floor, trying to catch himself on all fours but collapsing upon impact. Seems fully intact, if badly bruised~

MASTER:

~cringes, suddenly feeling sick as he takes a tiny step forward, looking up at GLaDOS~

GLaDOS:

~she glares back at him as the claw reaches down to pick up the Doctor again~

DOCTOR:

~manages to struggle to his knees, taking in full breaths of air while he can, knowing the claw was coming back. Quickly glances at the Master, as if trying to confirm he's still there~

MASTER:

~gives him a desperate, helpless look in return as the claw closes around the Doctor's waist, lifting him up about a meter off the ground~

GLaDOS:

*By the way-*

WHEATLEY:

~she is interrupted by Wheatley's voice approaching at the still-open portal, mostly jumbled stammering until he comes to the opening and looks in~ a-and... ohGODnonono...! ~he backs up about four paces, shaking his head~

GLaDOS:

~looks unamused~ *oh look. You found the moron. Good job.*

DOCTOR:

Not surprised you two don't get along... ~looks from GLaDOS to Wheatley, his voice bitter and strained~ because that barn and Foxglove are entirely safe and secure, right Wheatley?

WHEATLEY:

~his eyes go wide, and he suddenly looks very guilty~ it... they, th-they _were_ safe... I-I didn't- ~the portal closes, cutting him off~

GLaDOS:

*There. I don't need that much stupidity accidentally falling back into my facility.*

DOCTOR:

~looks back at GLaDOS, his voice dripping with bitter sarcasm~ so, congratulations, well-done. Captured _two_ Timelords _twice._ Hasn't happened since- ~cuts off, glancing down at the floor with his sarcasm faded~ in a long time.

GLaDOS:

~she tilts her head to the side, nodding once in acknowledgement~ *Why thank you.* ~pauses, lowering her voice~ *You want to know how I did it? I'm going to tell you anyway, but it might make you feel better to give you the illusion of having a say in the matter.*

DOCTOR:

Give me a guess; I like guessing. ~pauses though he already has an idea~ you intercepted our little signal to Jack, didn't you?

GLaDOS:

~nods a little~ *yes... but that's not all.*

DOCTOR:

Alright then, fire away. ~waves his arms up slightly, part of him knowing it's something bad~

GLaDOS:

*First of all, your... machine has been quite helpful. The perception filter, for example.* ~pauses, as if to allow a grin~

DOCTOR:

The TARDIS... ~his eyes widen as if he had forgotten, realizing that She had access to full-on Timelord technology~ she's less of a machine than you, I'll tell you that.

GLaDOS:

*Oh, I know. And that means... she can be tested.*

DOCTOR:

She doesn't have a mobile body and you can't use a human or even Timelord one. How do you think you're going to test her? ~couldn't look more despairingly appalled~

GLaDOS:

~looks at him sharply~ *You realize testing is not specifically running through a chamber. Testing is any type of experiment that proves or disproves a hypothesis.*

DOCTOR:

So you plan to put her back together... ~shakes his head, looking up at GLaDOS~ so, what hypothesis have you proved about us? I'm intrigued.

GLaDOS:

~the claw tightens again~ *I've already told you one... Timelords can endure lots of pain before they die.* ~her voice turns almost soothingly menacing~ *I like that quality in a person.*

DOCTOR:

~looking at GLaDOS, determined not to show his rising level of fear though he knows he will if things go any further. Says the first response that comes to mind~ you're not the only one. ~knows who he was talking about and grimaces at his own comparison~

GLaDOS:

*ooh, do tell.* ~the claw raises up until it's almost two yards above Her head, and she tilts back to keep her eye on the Doctor the whole time~

DOCTOR:

Oh, just an old friend. ~glares at GLaDOS~ but he, unlike you, was a great person; an extraordinary friend.

GLaDOS:

*You'd think valuing others' pain and being a good person would be mutually exclusive.* ~her tone is oddly cheery and flat~

DOCTOR:

Well it's not. It wasn't his fault, either; it was someone else who made him like that. Either way, he was my friend and helped me more than he hurt me. ~snatches a quick glance at the Master, not knowing how much of this he could hear from down there~

MASTER:

~quickly avoids his gaze, looking solemnly at the floor and shifting his weight from foot to foot~

GLaDOS:

*How does one 'make' someone have a different personality trait?* ~she leans upward, getting closer to the Doctor in interest~

DOCTOR:

~swallows, thinking about how deep the hole he just dug himself is. His voice is hoarse and less confident~ well, when one is driven insane it changes them, wouldn't you think?

MASTER:

~cringes, still looking at the ground~

GLaDOS:

*Of course. They go insane.* ~the claw lowers a little, loosening slightly~

DOCTOR:

~flinches, glad to be able to breathe better but hoping she doesn't drop him again. Wants to tell the Master he's sorry for bringing the whole thing up, but not while they're here~

GLaDOS:

~tosses him carelessly into the nearest wall, the claw slithering back into the mass of wires above Her as She turns away to focus on the screen on the opposite wall, and it starts displaying fast-moving lines of code~

DOCTOR:

~his back hits the wall and he falls onto his right side with a loud grunt, slowly trying to get up~

MASTER:

~runs over to the Doctor, stopping about a foot away and worriedly looking him up and down, not sure how to help~

DOCTOR:

~glances up at the Master, grunting as he tries to get off his side. Barely manages a sitting position, grimacing as he leans back on the wall. Starts checking his right shoulder, though it's obvious every movement he makes hurts~

MASTER:

~glances over at GLaDOS warily, looking back down at the Doctor, flustered~ ...can you walk? ~he sounds somewhat choked~

DOCTOR:

~looks back up at the Master with a pained expression, nodding slightly~ probably... ~winces, slowly managing to stand up and lean on the wall before he stumbles. When he speaks again it's quiet and a little hoarse~ sorry... for bringing it up.

MASTER:

~is slightly surprised, not having expected an apology~ it's... no, it's fine, that's all behind us now... ~speaks quietly, his voice cracking~

DOCTOR:

~nods, agreeing. Doesn't stray from the wall as he looks up at the string of code on the screen, clearly trying to figure out what it was for~

GLaDOS:

~turns to face them again, and the monitor with the code gets pushed back and replaced by a few panels~ *Hello. Sorry for the delay, there are still plenty of things that need to be checked in this next course. Especially for ways of escape; we can't have you doing that again.*

DOCTOR:

I don't think you can bet on your security keeping us in. ~practically spits out his response, his fake confidence masking his dread~

GLaDOS:

*ohhh, don't worry about that. I... _know..._ that won't be a problem.* ~turns Her focus over to the Master, who shrinks back against the wall under Her gaze~

DOCTOR:

~glances at the Master before glaring back at GLaDOS~ don't. You. Dare. ~his voice portrays fury but is also oddly pleading~

GLaDOS:  
*The testing has already proved you two refuse to part ways. The Master even jumped willingly back into my facility, when before he was so.... _Keen_ on leaving. ~glares down at them both~ *There's no point in collecting data if I can't use them to my advantage.*

DOCTOR:

~is tempted to use his usual replace-the-victim method, knowing the Master is one of the few people who wouldn't thank him for it~ well another piece of data for you; when someone's made a victim I'd rather take their place than watch them suffer in any case.

GLaDOS:

*Oh, well... too bad we couldn't have figured that out through testing... thank you, by the way; I'll add it to your list of pressure points.* ~patternless beeping~ *The next test is almost ready. I'm afraid I can't call a lift for you this time, so we'll just have to... change our travel plans.*

DOCTOR:

~grits his teeth, forcing himself off of the wall. Speaks almost casually~ no problem. ~stops himself from stumbling, the only indication of pain being his slightly furrowed eyebrows~

GLaDOS:

~closes her optic as if sighing~ *Oh, just stay put. I'll get you there in a few minutes. In the meantime... I have some good news for you.*

DOCTOR:

Yes? ~sounds almost uninterested though truthfully he was curious as to what could possibly be good news~

GLaDOS:

*Neither of you are going to die as a result of the neurotoxin currently filling this room.* ~the air is faintly tinted green, and gradually becoming more opaque~ *...however, it may knock you out for a few hours.*

DOCTOR:

Neuro- ~his eyes widen slightly as he remembers the delusional core from Android Hell yelling about "the toxin." Takes in a deep breath as if trying to analyze it by scent, after a short moment muttering quietly~ maybe not us... ~leans back against the wall, growing lightheaded~

MASTER:

~coughs, looking over at the Doctor~ what do you mean...? ~his eyes go out of focus for a while~

DOCTOR:

The toxin, it's basically a poisonous gas seemingly designed to kill humans. Won't kill us, though. ~coughs, fighting the darkness at the edges of his vision~

MASTER:

~slumps back against the wall, grimacing as he slides down into a sitting position~ that's, apparently, the good news... ~his vision spins and he sways dizzily, barely managing to remain sitting up~

DOCTOR:

For once ~cough~ she wasn't lying. ~falls down to his knees, catching himself as to not fall forward entirely, feeling off-balance~

GLaDOS:

~sounding exasperated, still sarcastic as ever~ *Take your time.*

MASTER:

~tries to stand back up, but his legs give out weakly and he falls limply to the floor, his vision darkening~

DOCTOR:

~blinks as if trying to get something out of his eyes, his vision going dark. Feels himself fall to his side, hitting the floor but barely acknowledging it~

GLaDOS:

~her voice is cold and sweet~ *goodnight.*

~•~

[04:20:01]

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room is blurry for a moment, a mix of browns and grays. After a few seconds the arched ceiling covered in evenly spaced circular yellow lights and the single, cylindrical pillar of glass in the middle comes into focus. The Doctor is sprawled on the cold, grated floor~

DOCTOR:

~groans, shifting slightly and staring at the ceiling, his back aching still. Coming to his senses, calls from his position~ Master?

ENVIRONMENT:

~there is no reply, but somewhere in the room, breathing can be heard. The whole place seems to gently hum~

DOCTOR:

~glances around the room, starting to smile a little~ don't tell me she actually put us in the console room... ~sounds like he doesn't want to get his hopes up, though his fingers start to subconsciously pet the floor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the TARDIS seems to be fully intact, and alive; the power is on, but the console glows an odd red~

DOCTOR:

~gets up, grunting. Looks over the familiar console, his smile fading a little as he mutters to it~ it's alright, old girl... ~pats the side rim~ we'll get out of here.

TARDIS:

~the room vibrates faintly, almost purring. The movement fades, and the area underneath the Doctor's hand suddenly goes cold, and telepathic negativity slices through the air~

DOCTOR:

~frowns, his eyes tearing up slightly~ hang in there. ~stands there for a moment before walking around the console, looking for the Master with his hand still sliding along the rim~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the coldness follows the Doctor's hand, and the red backlight in the console pulses faintly. The Master is slumped on the floor by the closed doorway, turned away from the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~seeing him, lets his hand slip off the console as he walks over, leaning on the railing~ Master? We're in the TARDIS...

MASTER:

~he doesn't stir~

TARDIS:

~the cloister bell rings, but it is quickly cut off in an unnatural way; the console starts pulsing a deeper red, almost agitated~

DOCTOR:

~seems slightly torn but soon dashed over to the console, murmuring reassuringly to the TARDIS in slurred, rushed Gallifreyan. Thinks to himself the Master just hasn't regained consciousness and he'll be fine~

MASTER:

~sits up abruptly, sucking in a lungful of air. He flails at the unfamiliar surroundings, hurriedly clutching the lower bar of the closest railing with his arms folded, staring down at nothing, wide-eyed and shaky~

DOCTOR:

~turns around to him, a little confused by his behavior~ it's the TARDIS, Master... ~thinks for a short moment~ are you alright?

MASTER:

~swallows, closing his eyes and bringing his head down to rest on his arms, his breathing still considerably laboured. He doesn't acknowledge the Doctor's presence~

DOCTOR:

~leans back on the console, facing the Master~ Master...? ~looks at him worriedly, knowing there's nothing he can currently do for either of them but be there~

MASTER:

~his breathing slows, and his arm twitches a little; he sighs, gradually growing quiet until his breath is silent and steady. Suddenly, he jumps, letting out a choked yelp as he accidentally makes himself fall to the right, landing on his injured side~

DOCTOR:

~runs over, not sure how to help so simply offering his hand to help the Master up. Clearly terrified for his friends, realizing each of them—including himself—are being handed their own form of hell~

MASTER:

~goes limp, looking straight ahead, his eyes blank and empty. He doesn't seem to notice the Doctor at all~

DOCTOR:

~glancing at the TARDIS console as if to know she's okay, hesitantly sets his hand on the Master's shoulder in an attempt to jolt him to his senses~

MASTER:

~jerks away with a surprised, sharp inhale. After holding his shoulder down for a while, he starts to shake from the strain of the unnatural position~

DOCTOR:

~stands at full height again, his hands at his sides as he looks down at the Master's shaking body. Yells almost desperately~ Master!!

MASTER:

~slowly sits up, still shaking slightly, hesitantly lifting his head to look around at his surroundings. His gaze passes right over the Doctor, and eventually he turns it back to the floor~

DOCTOR:

Master...? ~sounds more sad than concerned, more like he's giving up than trying to help~

MASTER:

~shakes his head, unsteadily getting to his feet. He closes his eyes for a quick moment before walking as briskly as currently possible around the console, and towards the opening that leads to the hallway~

DOCTOR:

Master! ~strides after him, forcing himself to push aside the aching feeling in his limbs. Holds back doubt about following the Master's seemingly literally senseless self~

MASTER:

~steps out of the console room, looking side to side before heading left. After about four steps he stops abruptly in his tracks, looking up slightly~

DOCTOR:

~having given up on calling his name, just stops behind him, about a foot away, on the brink of tears. Decides to try one last thing, not really expecting for it to work~ Koschei.

MASTER:

~turns his head to the side, far enough for him to see over his shoulder. His pupils, which had been unnaturally narrowed, begin to dilate slowly, and he turns back around, focusing on the Doctor's general area~

DOCTOR:

~holding back an overwhelming flow of emotion, looks back at the Master in a hesitant sort of hope, his voice shaking~ Koschei, it's me... are you okay?

MASTER:

~swallows, his eyes flicking around uncertainly, making eye contact for a split second~ ...Doctor? ~his voice is strained~

DOCTOR:

~swallows back tears~ yes... yes, it's me. ~his breathing is unsteady, smiling faintly~

MASTER:

~takes an unsteady step forward, looking upward a bit too soon~ where are you...? ~his voice shakes~

DOCTOR:

Right in front of you. About a foot in front of you. ~steps to the side so he's directly in front of the Master rather than diagonal from him~

MASTER:

~his eyes dilate more than normal, and suddenly they lock onto the Doctor's. He takes another small step forward, and reaches up slowly with his hand, resting it on the Doctor's cheek. Flinches at the contact, but doesn't move his hand~ so you are...

DOCTOR:

~tenses slightly, finding it harder to breathe~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes halfway, leaning forward and tilting his head slightly to the right. He pauses, considering walking away for a moment. Dismissing the thought, he pulls the Doctor forward, kissing him for a few seconds before letting go~

DOCTOR:

~looks down, smiling and blushing beyond his control, all of his normal thought processes seeming to scramble themselves. Wraps his arms around the Master's waist in a hug, ready to let go if he protested in any way~

MASTER:

~flinches at the unexpected contact, leaning forward into the Doctor's chest just in case it was something that couldn't be trusted that was wrapping around him~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at him, suddenly remembering he can't see and whispering gently~ it's just me.

MASTER:

~relaxes, comfortably turning his head, listening to the Doctor's rushed heartbeat. He brings his own arms up to curl gently around the Doctor's waist~

DOCTOR:

~smiling, closes his eyes for a second before speaking softly~ we're in the TARDIS, by the way...

MASTER:

~he tilts his head upwards slightly, his nose brushing the Doctor's neck as he weakly leans against the Doctor's shoulder, closing his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~his breath hitches momentarily on reflex, almost entirely forgets their situation despite the TARDIS' constant flow of negativity~

MASTER:

~his grip around the Doctor's waist loosens, and he falls forward limply into the Doctor, dizzy and lightheaded~

DOCTOR:

~catches the Master, leaning forward into him slightly to help support his weight~ Master!?

MASTER:

~quietly murmurs something about cameras as his legs give out a little, relaxing into an unnatural sleep~

DOCTOR:

~glances up to look for one of said cameras, gently and slowly setting the Master down~

MASTER:

~curls in on himself involuntarily when he reaches the floor~

GLaDOS:

*I apologize, it was testing protocol for me to allow you approximately twenty minutes to get accustomed to the new testing environment on your own. I _may_ have fudged the time frame... just a bit.*

DOCTOR:

Ya think? ~glances around, thinking about how if She had control of the TARDIS they could be forced to go against literally anything~ did you hack into the speakers?

GLaDOS:

*Yes, of course. And, most of everything else.* ~the cloister bell attempts to ring again, only to get cut off once more. There is now a hint of annoyance in GLaDOS's voice~ *She's still much too resistant for my liking, though.*

DOCTOR:

~smiles despite the given situation, patting the nearest wall and muttering quietly~ that's my girl. ~looks back up to address GLaDOS again~ well welcome to the TARDIS, I hope nothing is to your liking.

GLaDOS:

~the wall goes cold and the negative energy electrifies the air again, stronger this time~ *It doesn't matter if I like it; it's your testing chamber, not mine.*

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, frowning~ I'd _like_ to know why you blinded the Master and what you're doing to S—the TARDIS.

GLaDOS:

*First of all, he's not blind.* ~the crackle of energy in the air begins to fade, but the wall is still cold~ *and secondly, part of the point of this test is for me not to tell you what I did, or, am doing, to her.*

DOCTOR:

Why shouldn't I just set the coordinates and take off? I am inside my ship. ~crosses his arms, thinking about what She could do to the TARDIS that would make her respond this way~

GLaDOS:

*Why haven't you tries that already?* ~her voice is very curious, pressing, and demanding at the same time~

DOCTOR:

When she started responding negatively to me and I saw her discolored energy I thought it best not to try; who knows what you've rigged? Other than you, of course. ~responds simply~

GLaDOS:

*You're not going to get anywhere with this, you know. It's against the testing protocol for me to tell you anything about your test.* ~her voice lowers~ *I shouldn't have even been talking to you for this long. On that note; good luck.* ~the connection ends with a cheerful 'clok'~

DOCTOR:

~mutters, aggravated~ just answering your question. ~walks into the console room hesitantly, glancing quickly at the Master before going in~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the console room is faintly pulsing now, the console glowing a bright red. The lights on the walls are slightly dimmed, and the choral supports holding up the ceiling whine quietly in distress~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the display in anger and concern, murmuring "it's alright" repetitively in varying languages. Steps up to the console, flipping a lever that would ordinarily just set all the lights to intensify~

TARDIS:

~the lever goes cold, and the console sparks and hisses, pulsing in agitation. The lights do change for a split second, but then go out entirely. The light in the console changes to a dim glow~

DOCTOR:

~sighs in frustration, removing his hand and looking down at the console~ it's a good thing I didn't try to fly you then... we'll get out of this. All three of us.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the lights slowly flicker back on, and the TARDIS almost looks completely normal as the red light in the console fades a little. There's still a tiny lingering negative charge in the air, but most of it has dissipated. The wall next to the hallway entrance shakes a little due to an impact and a quiet thud~

DOCTOR:

What the hell-? ~looks up at the wall, almost experimentally setting his hand on the rim, by now expecting for it to be cold to the touch~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the console is cold enough for the temperature to be felt even without touching it. A quiet, frustrated noise comes from the hallway, followed by another even quieter impact~

DOCTOR:

~turns to the hallway entrance, as if it took a second to remember. Jogs over into the hallway, looking where he set the Master first~

MASTER:

~is sitting up against the wall, cross-legged, hands on either side of his head with his elbows resting on his legs. He looks blankly down at the floor, his gaze unmoving~

DOCTOR:

Master...? ~sighs, feeling like he's been running back and forth between the console and the Master for much longer than the few hours they've been there~

MASTER:

~jerks out of his little trance, quickly looking up at the Doctor. His eyes soften with relief and he smiles a little; they suddenly refocus and he makes eye contact this time~ yeah? ~looks happy, but sounds sad~

DOCTOR:

~a little confused by the mixed signals~ something wrong? There seemed to be a little ruckus from where I stood in the console room... ~glances around the hallway before looking back at the Master~

MASTER:

No, it's fine now. ~shakes his head side to side, clearing his thoughts~ I think I'm tired. ~his eyelids droop, but he quickly reopens them, looking at the Doctor through the corner of his eye~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, thoroughly confused~ but you were passed out like ten minutes ago—relatively speaking of course. ~shakes his head, telling himself mentally not to question the Master~ you know, there's a bedroom down this hall; first right, second door on your left.

MASTER:

~gets to his feet, turning his head to look in the direction the Doctor had instructed~ unconsciousness hardly amounts to sleep... ~turns his head slightly to glance at the Doctor~ ....thanks. ~hesitantly, starts walking down the hallway~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ and please be careful, she could have moved it. ~not sure which "she" he meant himself but positive he was more worried if it was GLaDOS~

MASTER:

~slows, looking over his shoulder again, focusing on nowhere in particular~ moved a whole room? ~looks ahead, returning to his previous pace~ I'll be fine. ~a slight tremor in his voice betrays his uncertainty in the statement as he turns the corner and disappears from sight~

DOCTOR:

~nods, staring after the Master for a moment before shaking his head and sighing, mentally reassuring himself that the Master knows what he's doing. Remembers what the Master once did to the TARDIS, hoping the three of them could work together to beat GLaDOS and the test despite the past~

GLaDOS:

*I have good news.* ~Her voice becomes lowered and slightly rushed~ *And it's not the sort of good news I gave to you earlier.*

DOCTOR:

What is it? ~practically yelling in annoyance, looking up~

GLaDOS:

*Things are going well so far, and honestly, I'm in a pretty good mood. I'll give you three a few days without my interference and yes—that does mean you'll be able to fly your ship.* ~her cheery tone goes a little flat~ *Of course, no time travel, or leaving the facility. If that does happen, I won't hesitate to continue my interference.*

DOCTOR:

~a little surprised, has questions but knows better than to push his luck~ Understood... ~looking up, now confused by her supposedly innocent intentions, trying to think of a time when She lied but is unable to~

GLaDOS:

*I'll be here if you need me. I apologize, I still have to keep constant surveillance on you two, regardless of my mood. It's part of the testing protocol.*

DOCTOR:

~bites the inside of his lip, nodding despite his urge to protest. Glancing in the direction the Master walked off in, decides to go back to the console to talk to the TARDIS while she's not rigged~

TARDIS:

~all the lights are back to normal, and the console is lukewarm instead of freezing cold. The TARDIS echoes quietly to herself, as if happily purring. There's still a tang of negativity in the air, however, as if the TARDIS knows that not all is well yet~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, walking up to the console with a feeling of familiarity he missed~ did you miss me? ~pushes his worried about GLaDOS, escape, and the rest of the universe (aka London, England) to the back of his mind~

TARDIS:

~telepathically, the TARDIS reaches out into the air around him, fondly caressing the Doctor's thoughts as a reply. Through the telepathic connection, the little spark of negative, worried thought seems more tangible~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little wider, though his concern is evident as he strokes the console's rim~ what's wrong... GLaDOS still worrying you? ~looks up at the blue glowing column questioningly~

TARDIS:

~she echoes again, sending a brief positive spark through the atmosphere. The console hums faintly under the Doctor's hand, pleasantly warm~

DOCTOR:

~smiling, looks over the controls as if making sure nothing is missing, not removing his hand from the rim~

TARDIS:

~suddenly starts curiously prodding him, ready and eager to go somewhere; anywhere. The lights scattered across the controls become slightly brighter and start to pulse at different rates, as if trying to attract the Doctor's attention~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightheartedly~ alright, we'll fly around the facility a bit... oh and I should tell the Master before the whole place starts shaking and such. ~looks conflicted~ but he did say he was tired, and stayed up all night in Eaden once to let me sleep... I should probably wait... ~looks at the flashing buttons almost longingly~ but I haven't gotten to fly you since we got here the first time...

TARDIS:

~expresses a negative pulse in regards to the Master, but it quickly dies down as she curiously pulls the memory of their kiss to the front of the Doctor's mind. The console lights die down a little, and her engine fades to a quiet, soothing hum that surrounds the entire ship as her prodding focuses on the one moment~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the floor, his face reddening as the moment is vividly recalled. Smiling almost drunkenly, looks back at the console, feeling the need to explain~ he changed since the last time you saw him... He's the person I always said he could be. ~remembering himself saying the Master could be "beautiful", his face turning a slightly darker shade of red~

TARDIS:

~gives him a little telepathic nudge, almost teasingly. She points out the fact that he's blushing as the lights dim a little, changing color to match the shade of the Doctor's cheeks~

DOCTOR:

~knowing that only made him blush further, scowls playfully at the TARDIS, hoping the Master doesn't walk in on this. Feels the need to defend his case but is unable to come up with a comeback for this~  
  


TARDIS:

~the lights fade back to their normal color, but stay dimmed. The TARDIS purrs in amusement, giving him a warning teasingly, although she doesn't specify exactly what it means~

DOCTOR:

~confused for a second, quickly gets the memo and turns around to fact the entrance to the hallway, hoping he isn't blushing as hard as he was~

TARDIS:

~she gives him a strong push towards the opening, still humming faintly, as if chuckling in amusement~

DOCTOR:

~mumbles agitatedly~ alright, alright... ~walks towards the hallway opening, slightly hesitant~

TARDIS:

~the telepathic connection recedes a little, leaving the Doctor more room to think. Somewhere in the back of his mind, though, the TARDIS plays through the memory of their kiss, entertained as hell~

DOCTOR:

~mentally scowls at the TARDIS before reorganizing his thoughts, walking up to the entrance and stopping for a moment, wondering how he'd explain knowing the Master was coming up the hall~

TARDIS:

~protests briefly as the memory slips out of her hold, annoyed for a moment. She almost sighs in agitation, realizing the Doctor had taken her warning the wrong way, and that the hallway was empty~  
  


DOCTOR:

~confused for a moment, looks down the hallway, squinting slightly as if he must not be seeing right~ alright, but there's three of us here so if you warn me and push me into the hallway it must be him if She is true to her word, which She has been so far. ~realizing he was thinking out loud, shakes his head and looks down in the direction the Master had walked off in, shrugging and following his own directions, figuring it wouldn't hurt to check up on the Master either way~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door is ajar, and inside it is very quiet. The lights dim inside and in the hallway as the TARDIS feels the need to play a part in the situation~

DOCTOR:

~whispers, annoyed~ really?? ~steps quietly into the room, glancing around almost nervously~

MASTER:

~is curled on top of the bed sheets in the fetal position, lying on his left side. His eyes are closed, his expression relaxed, and with his right hand he clenches the edge of the covers in a death grip. He's taken off his shoes, and tossed them carelessly by the door~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, finding himself thinking that the blond Timelord was adorable and getting mad at himself for doing so; realizing he was practically staring at the Master, slips back out the door hoping his presence went unnoticed~

TARDIS:

~protests loudly in his mind, quickly recalling what the Doctor had just thought, almost victoriously rubbing it in and giving him another mental prod back towards the door~

DOCTOR:

~whispering angrily, though mostly to himself~ let the poor man sleep! ~walks down the hall away from the door~

TARDIS:

~backs down a little, still practically waving the thought in front of his face teasingly. After a moment she lets it go, now curiously bothering him about where he was going, which was not the way back to the console room~

DOCTOR:

~still walking, talks to the TARDIS at normal volume now~ I'm going to the kitchen, haven't eaten anything since god knows when.

TARDIS:

~seems to understand, receding to the back of the Doctor's mind and contentedly twiddling with his subconscious. The hallway warms a little, filled with a happy, positive energy~

DOCTOR:

~opens the door to the kitchen, grabbing a banana and heating water for tea, eats the banana while waiting for the water to heat up, thinking of foods he might have other than that spare banana as well as wondering what kind of tea the Master likes~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the water begins to bubble, and then goes into a full boil as the pot whistles~

DOCTOR:

~goes to grab a tea bag, opening a cupboard to a plethora of British teas and one or two from other places, grabbing one labeled "Buckingham Palace Garden Party Tea—loose leaf" before grabbing an oven mitt and taking the pot off, turning the heat off and setting the mitt down. Puts one of the tea bags in, nearly burning himself again. Grabs a spare stick of celery and an old packet of jelly babies along with a piece of fruitcake and puts it all on a plate, setting it on the counter~

TARDIS:

~instantly drops a few thoughts and starts pressing him about the Master as soon as he's finished, bringing up the fact that the Master hadn't eaten either~

DOCTOR:

I know, but I can't ask him what he wants while he's asleep. ~gets out a teacup, pouring the tea in along with a little creamer and sugar before drinking it~ last time he ate something in front of me his metabolism was unstable and he'd eat anything remotely related to meat.

TARDIS:

~sinks back into his subconscious in the meantime, coming back across the memory of the kiss once more, which she had lost track of earlier. Amusedly victorious, she goes back to playing through it repetitively~

DOCTOR:

~irritated~ will you ever stop that? You know every memory you pull up is brought to my mind as well as yours. ~takes a bite of the celery, almost immediately taking another out of hunger~

TARDIS:

~hums, as if laughing; of course she knows, that was the point. In response to his question, she delivers a charge of teasing uncertainty~

DOCTOR:

~eating celery, rolls his eyes slightly as he stops himself from blushing. Feeling his heart rate accelerate, finishes the celery stalk angrily, going for the fruitcake next~

TARDIS:

~starts picking apart the memory as it repeats, focusing on different senses and what had happened just before, curious as to why the Doctor had reacted so oddly~

DOCTOR:

~grits his teeth a little, the memory seeming more complete and vivid each time the TARDIS replays it. Forces himself to keep eating though by now his stomach's churning slightly~

MASTER:

You okay? ~is standing by the opened door, looking a bit disheveled from sleep. He looks the Doctor up and down~ do you have a fever or something?

DOCTOR:

~gives a smile~ no, just uh, getting used to the TARDIS back in my head. ~pauses, looking at the Master and hoping he wouldn't ask any further questions~ hungry?

MASTER:

~lifts an eyebrow suspiciously, but dismisses the subject and nods slightly~ ...just a bit peckish.

DOCTOR:

~gesturing almost randomly as he speaks~ what would you like? I did make tea, but I couldn't remember which kind you like. ~takes a bite of fruitcake~

MASTER:

~steps inside, closing the door carefully behind him. Stands there with his hand resting on the door, glancing around the kitchen and then letting his eyes fall~ whatever you made is fine.

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, grabbing another teacup from the cupboard and setting it next to the teapot, wishing the TARDIS would stop replaying their kiss in the back of his head, talks to the Master without looking at him~ but seriously, do you want some actual food?

MASTER:

~looks back up at the Doctor with a brief flash of hunger in his eyes that quickly fades to real, normal hunger~ yes. Do you have any meat? ~walks away from the door, almost awkwardly standing beside the table~

TARDIS:

~at this point she's even starting to put the memory in slow motion as well as picking it apart~

DOCTOR:

~grits his teeth slightly, having trouble thinking straight. Nods, blinking his eyes into focus~ probably, in the fridge. ~goes to a large refrigerator, opening it to a plethora of foods~ like ham?

MASTER:

Sure. ~looks at the large refrigerator curiously~

TARDIS:

~getting bored, tosses the memory away, and begins to sift through other memories, resulting in a quick recollection of almost everything that had happened from them escaping up until now~

DOCTOR:

~quietly sighs in relief, hoping the Master didn't notice. Takes the ham out, walking to the oven and getting out a pan and aluminum foil~ might take a minute to bake...

MASTER:

~looks confused~ bake? ~strides over to the Doctor, leaning closely into the right side of his back without warning, reaching around him and grabbing the pan and the ham along with it~ why should it need to bake? ~slips the pan out from under the Doctor's arm~

DOCTOR:

~flinches slightly~ because people normally cook meat before they eat it. ~turns around to look at the Master with his uncooked ham~

MASTER:

~smiles, a little crookedly, shrugging~ tastes the same either way. ~turns, setting the pan on the table~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, forcing the image of the Master wearing a leash and a collar while tearing savagely at a cooked chicken to the back of his head having forgotten the TARDIS was there~ it probably does.

TARDIS:

~resurfaces the memory of the Master leaning into the Doctor's shoulder on the steps of Garret's house, feeling the need to change the Doctor's thought process~

MASTER:

~considers diving in right away, as he did before, but looks up at the Doctor apologetically~ could I have a knife?

DOCTOR:

~nods after a second, hoping his slight hesitance went unnoticed. Pulls an averagely sized knife out, holding it by the blade to give the Master the handle while mentally repetitively reminding himself that the Master is a changed person, the TARDIS's imagery helping~

MASTER:

~takes the knife, cuts off a few thick slices, and hands the rest of the ham back to the Doctor. He sets the knife on the table and picks up one of the slices, turning around to lean casually back on the table as he noms on it~

DOCTOR:

~takes the remaining ham, putting it back in the fridge before walking over to his plate, eating the last bite of fruitcake, shoving the pack of jelly babies in his pocket and drinking some of his tea~

MASTER:

~the first bite suddenly reminds him of how hungry he is, and after about ten seconds, he's on to the next slice~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the Master, having finished all but the jelly babies in his pocket which he intended to start carrying with him again to avoid getting too hungry. A thought suddenly hits him~ how'd you know where I was anyway?

MASTER:

~finishes the second slice~ the TARDIS, she told me where you were. ~licks one of his fingers, pausing in realization and going over to the counter to find a paper towel instead~

DOCTOR:

~looks down and away from the Master, mumbling under his breath to the TARDIS too quietly for the Master to hear~ sure, mess with my head and don't worry about who comes in.

TARDIS:

~she gives him a mental, playful cuff on the ear, nudging him towards the Master~

MASTER:

Hm? ~turns around curiously, tossing the paper towel in a nearby rubbish bin after wiping his hands off~

DOCTOR:

~looks back at the Master, clearly irritated but not with him~ nothing; the TARDIS thinks it's fun to root around in my head, it got on my nerves.

MASTER:

~looks worried and slightly nervous~ what's she doing?

TARDIS:

~having collecting almost all of the good thoughts about him and the Master from since they entered the facility, dumps them all to the very front of the Doctor's mind. The particularly good ones (the kiss, the hand holding, etc.) are the loudest~

DOCTOR:

~unable to hold back a faint half-smile at the pulled up memories, speaking more reassuringly~ nothing particularly _bad,_ she's just taking recent memories and playing them back; they're all good ones, it just makes it harder to think.

MASTER:

~looks to the side thoughtfully, nodding. His eyes open a little wider when he realizes what the most recent good memory probably is, turning a light pink as he shifts his focus back onto the Doctor. An endearing, innocent smile forms at the corners of his mouth~

DOCTOR:

~lets himself smile back fully, knowing that what the Master doesn't know is every one she dug up is about the two of them~

MASTER:

~clears his throat~ so, did anything happen while I was asleep? ~knows he's trying to make normal conversation~

DOCTOR:

~stops himself from flinching, remembering walking into the bedroom~ well, if you didn't hear, GLaDOS said she'll give us a couple days without interference. And the console room's back to normal, we can fly about just not out the facility.

MASTER:

~his eyes seem to light up, for the first time in a long while, and he smiles fully. His voice is mixed with a disbelieving chuckle~ whatever made Her decide to do that?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, smiling wider~ she said we were doing well and she's in a good mood. Oh, but she is watching... "Testing protocol," she said. ~looks disbelieving himself~ she even said she was sorry for that bit.

MASTER:

~takes a step forward as he talks~ she's probably lying about feeling sorry, though. ~looks up at the Doctor with an odd, unreadable expression~

DOCTOR:

Probably, ~made slightly awkward by the Master's odd behavior~ I don't care whether or not she is, to be frank.

MASTER:

~smiles, slipping around the Doctor with the speed and precision of a snake. In a quick moment, he's standing by the doorway, ready to walk out, and turned slightly to face the Doctor~ so, are we going now?

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master~ I don't think there's any reason not to; where to go, though? ~walks toward the door, thinking he'll never really get used to the Master in general~

MASTER:

~walks out into the hallway, looking curiously at doors as he passes them. He shrugs~ somewhere not too dangerous. Although, that might take a while to find.

DOCTOR:

~follows behind~ right... I didn't even check where we are now. ~flinches slightly, realizing they could be _anywhere_ in the facility~

MASTER:

~turns the corner, stopping in the doorway to the console room~ better late than never.

DOCTOR:

~smiles, realizing the Master's probably never seen the console room while the TARDIS is happy~ right as usual.

MASTER:

~smiles at the Doctor in a bittersweet way, quickly stepping inside. The lights pulse faintly with excitement~

DOCTOR:

~follows inside, practically running to the console, grabbing the monitor after tapping a few buttons to see what's currently directly outside the TARDIS out of mostly curiosity~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the monitor shows the mainframe room, and GLaDOS turns to squint down into the camera, almost glaring, but remaining silent as she intently watches~

MASTER:

~cringes slightly, knowing she was capable of changing her mind at any time~

DOCTOR:

Wait a second... ~looking at the monitor~ she knocked us out for no reason? It's not like we were actually transported anywhere... ~shakes his head, pressing a couple buttons and GLaDOS goes off the screen, leaving the usual blue Gallifreyan. Looks down at the console to address the TARDIS~ can you find out where this is in relations to the rest of the facility? I'd rather not run into a wall or materialize in a wall again.

TARDIS:  
~hums, and the screen turns back on, displaying a 3D map of the facility within a three-mile radius. A little red blinking dot represents their current location~

DOCTOR:

Thank you. ~pets the monitor's side slightly~ now, where to go...? ~looks at the screen, stepping to the side to let the Master have a good look as well~


	14. The TARDIS

MASTER:

~watches as he pets the monitor, awkwardly perplexed. Gives the Doctor a quick, questioning glance before taking a step forward and examining the map~ maybe... somewhere over here? ~points to a portion of the map where there seems to be a grouping of large rooms~

DOCTOR:

~bites the inside of his lip slightly when the Master glances at him, realizing the Master noticed his near impulsive display of affection towards the TARDIS~ it seems as good as anywhere. ~taps the keyboard thing, zeroing in on a spot against the wall of one of the rooms. Smiles and turns to the Master~ so Master, when was the last time you rode in a TARDIS?

MASTER:

~his eyes go out of focus for a moment, the question striking him with unexpected force. He quickly looks at his feet, feeling burning guilt build up in the back of his throat. His voice goes quiet and slightly hoarse~ When I stole yours...

DOCTOR:

~his smile fades away, as if he had forgotten—or perhaps simply made himself forget—that year until this moment. His own gaze drops and his eyes widen slightly as he remembers what the Master did to him and the TARDIS, his voice going hoarse and trying not to shake~ well, that was then... like you said; that's all behind us...

TARDIS:

~reaches out to calm them both, her excitement to fly filling the atmosphere as her patience dwindles~

MASTER:

~smiles up at the column, backing up a few paces until the console is out of reach. He glances over at the Doctor briefly~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, blinking the harsh memory away~ anyway... ~presses a few larger buttons, turning something like a key before dramatically pulling the switch to send the TARDIS into flight, the entire place beginning to rock and shake as the TARDIS whirrs and wheezes. Smiles in familiarity as he runs around the console pressing buttons and flipping switches and turning cranks—some of which really don't have any purpose he's aware of~

MASTER:

~stumbles a little at the unexpected turbulence, quickly regaining his balance. He watches the Doctor run around the console with an amused smirk as the TARDIS lights fade in and out with the whirring noise, and the violent rocking becomes more gentle~

DOCTOR:

~his smile fades a little, almost sadly, but he continues to run around the console dramatically as if every button he presses is important until they land~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room shakes a little, the lights steadying as the whirring noise fades, replaced by the resounding echo of the landing drum~

DOCTOR:

~leans on the console slightly~ we're here. ~glances up at the Master briefly, smiling a little more genuinely~

MASTER:

~gives the Doctor a brief sidelong glance, walks over to the front doors, hesitating and glancing back at the Doctor again before opening the door and stepping out~

DOCTOR:

~follows behind after the Master exits, almost grabbing his trench coat out of habit but deciding to leave it in the TARDIS. Steps out, shutting the door behind him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room is at least a kilometer high and is covered in familiar vault-ish numbered doors. A few weak lights flicker on the walls, giving off just enough light to make the place recognizable. The air is freezing and stale~

MASTER:

~backs up against the TARDIS, trying to shrink away from the vaults~

DOCTOR:

The vault rooms... ~looks up the wall, knowing that when GLaDOS took their stuff (such as the screwdrivers and the drums) she had to put them somewhere. Glances at the Master, his voice wavering slightly~ maybe we should go choose a different location...

MASTER:

~winces, his eyes flicking back and forth, watching the vaults intently as if they were going to attack him out of nowhere. Without further question, he pushes the door open and practically tumbles backwards into the console room~

DOCTOR:

~follows without hesitation, closing the door behind him, more scared of the vaults than he let on. Locks the door as if to stop something from getting in before walking away from it~

MASTER:

~looks over at the monitor, still displaying the map~ ...how about we go look for Rick?

DOCTOR:

Good idea... I don't suppose there's a way to narrow down the search...? ~looks at the Master and the console in turn~

MASTER:

~shrugs~

TARDIS:

~whirrs to herself, a few bits of the console moving. A grouping of coordinates appears on the screen, and the map locates the coordinates, showing a smaller red dot almost two miles below them~

DOCTOR:

Wow... ~walks over to the monitor, looking over the coordinates and the dot on the map~ that's Rick?

TARDIS:

~echoes happily as a reply~

MASTER:

~looks at the screen appreciatively, honestly surprised~ she's good.

DOCTOR:

~smiles widely, clearly pleased by the Master's comment~ that she is! ~lets his hand brush against the console as he goes to start flight, pulling the switch just as dramatically but this time simply holding onto the rim to stop himself from stumbling due to turbulence, not running around the console unnecessarily~

MASTER:

~the room rocks violently, and, not having established a solid grip on anything yet, stumbles and wraps his arms around the closest thing, which just happens to be the Doctor's waist~

DOCTOR:

~flinches at the unexpected contact, nearly stumbling due to his momentary surprise. His mind scatters itself briefly, telling himself he's been held onto for support during take-off before and arguing with himself about how that wasn't the Master and why that mattered~

MASTER:

~keeps his grip as the initial rocking dies down, suddenly realizing what exactly he had grabbed hold of and quickly letting go, stepping back to steady himself with a railing instead. Looks at his feet in momentary embarrassment~  
  


DOCTOR:

~stops himself from smiling at the encounter, standing there and pressing buttons as needed as if nothing had happened~

MASTER:

~the TARDIS lands, and he looks up, letting go of the railing~ do you know where we are, exactly?

DOCTOR:

Well wherever Rick is. ~taps a few buttons so the monitor displays what is directly outside~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room is dark, and somewhere a faint orange light is glowing. A few shelves can be seen, but their occupants are unrecognizable in the gloom~

DOCTOR:

I can't say I expected any better... ~looking at the screen, sighs~ could be way worse. ~starts walking towards the door, clearly not too eager to see how the place was rigged~

MASTER:

What is it? ~squints at the screen, trying to figure out what was wrong. Looks back at the Doctor, hesitantly following him to the door~ is something out there?

DOCTOR:

No, and when was the last time we entered an area that had nothing bad in store? ~sighs~ all I see is a dark room with shelves and a dim light, but I still don't trust it.

MASTER:

~hesitantly pushes the door open, stepping out into the darkness. He walks over to the closest shelf, squinting and trying to see what was sitting there, but the light source is too far away~ I don't trust it either... ~sighs~ the second best idea right now is to get closer to that light, so we can see what we're doing.

DOCTOR:

And the best idea? ~closes the TARDIS door behind him when he comes out, already starting to migrate toward the light~

MASTER:

~gestures to the TARDIS~ going back. ~begins to gravitate towards the Doctor without question~  
  


DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly~ maybe, but what would be the fun in that? ~still walking to the light, glances back at the Master~

MASTER:

~picks up his pace slightly, grinning back at the Doctor. The light is steadily getting stronger, illuminating more shelves~  
  


DOCTOR:

~starts looking at the shelves when what they hold becomes more visible, occasionally snatching a glance at the Master~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the shelves are stocked with metal spheres, which all closely resemble cores. They all seem to be off, with their eyeplates closed~

DOCTOR:

~looks at one of the cores, sighing in irritation as his eyes sweep across all of them~ great, now what? Walk around the place calling his name?

MASTER:

Wait... do you hear that? ~faint whistling echoes from further away, close to the light. Glances over at the Doctor before walking ahead towards the light source, more briskly~

DOCTOR:

That I do. ~smiles in a familiar adventurous excitement, following behind at a stride. Almost forgets that this isn't an ordinary adventure with his TARDIS and a companion~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they round a corner, arriving at the light source—which seems to be a candle, sticking out of a round, chocolate cake, sitting on a small table. By one of the nearby shelves sits a cube, with a pink heart in the center of each of its faces. After a few seconds the whistling gets extremely close, and Rick slides out from in between a couple of shelves, attached to a management rail~

RICK:

~stops in his tracks~ *Hey, wait! It's you two! Unless I'm seeing things.*

DOCTOR:

~looking extraordinarily confused from the cake and pink-hearted companion cube, glances at Rick~ nope, we're back. ~seems to dismiss the odd display, focusing on the management core~ hello again, Rick!

MASTER:

~walks over to the cake, examining it with fascination~

RICK:

*Hello, and welcome back! Told you the surface wasn't all that interesting, didn't I?*

DOCTOR:

~resisting the urge to throw Rick across the room, letting his voice come bitterly~ actually, Rick, we were dragged back in against our will; the surface was brilliant. ~knowing his distaste for AI's is showing, remembers Wheatley, who seemed more human than any core in Aperture and didn't seem to like Rick~ hey Rick, did you happen to know a core named Wheatley?

RICK:

~he seems to dismiss the edge to the Doctor's tone~ *Wheatley... Wheatley... I'm not one for remembering names, but isn't that the one who took over the facility a while back; went practically mad?*

DOCTOR:

I don't know but if the one you're talking about is a core that got thrown out of the facility with most likely a bright blue eye then most likely yes. ~seems a little taken aback by Rick's description~

RICK:

*Oh yeah! That's the one. He got cast into space. Tragic story, really; he got knocked out of orbit around the moon and plummeted to earth—burnt to a crisp. All that's left of 'im is his shell.* ~swivels around~ *probably still around here somewhere, now that I think about it.*

DOCTOR:

Actually, Rick, Wheatley's on the surface as a sort of human droid. ~speaks as if he's having a casual conversation~ didn't seem to like you too much but I can't imagine why.

RICK:

~chuckles~ *I think I had some part to play in corrupting the mainframe he was in. Not completely sure though, all I really remember was the lady who put me up there. Quite the adventurer, that one.*

DOCTOR:

Ohhhh! ~seems to put things together~ but that would mean- ~cuts off, shaking his head~ never mind, that wasn't your fault. ~glances quickly at the Master, seeming to dismiss the subject altogether~ so, what're you doing here anyway?

RICK:

*Oh, back to maintaining things. This is where they store all the personality cores, and a bunch of prototypes of inventions the guys with the lab coats never got around to finishing. I'm just making sure nothing's broken.*

DOCTOR:

Makes sense, you being a maintenance core... ~seems to take a moment to process all of what Rick said~ wait; guys in lab coats? Like, people?

RICK:

*...yes, well, obviously they're not here anymore. But they made most of this stuff from scratch.* ~looks around the room, indicating bits of unfinished things lying around~

DOCTOR:

~nods, shuddering slightly in remembrance of the GLaDOS prototype. Pushes further questions to the back of his head, turning to the Master~ should we head back to the TARDIS? I mean, we came to find him and we did.

MASTER:

~drops the edge of the plate the cake is sitting on, having been peering underneath. He looks back and forth between Rick and the Doctor sheepishly~ right, yes. TARDIS. Okay.

DOCTOR:

~after nodding at the Master, turns back to Rick with a sort of prideful smile~ want to see something extraordinary, Rick? ~glances around at the cores and prototypes~ unless you're busy, of course.

RICK:

*Oh trust me, this can all be taken care of later. What's so extraordinary?* ~his interest is clearly heightened~

DOCTOR:

~his grin widens, clearly more than happy to show off the TARDIS~ c'mon, it's my ship. ~gestures for the Master to follow, turning to walk to the TARDIS before realizing Rick was stuck on the rail, not sure whether he could get to where he parked the TARDIS without detaching himself~

MASTER:

~hesitates, and decidedly scoops up the cake before following~

RICK:

~slides along the rail after the Doctor, not seeming to run into a problem with the path of his rail until they approach the actual TARDIS doors, where the path veers away sharply~

DOCTOR:

~glances almost exasperatedly at the Master, partially confused as to why he stole the cake. When they reach the TARDIS he gets an almost arrogant air to him~ this... ~gestures to the blue police box~ is the TARDIS.

MASTER:

~clutches the plate defensively~

RICK:

*Nice... box? So, where's the extraordinary something you were talking about?* ~spins around, looking for something out of the ordinary~

DOCTOR:

~laughs, having expected that initial reaction. After a short moment, opens both doors wide so Rick could easily see the inside~ the TARDIS.

RICK:

~rolls forward on the rail as close as it goes, squinting as he peers inside~ *ehhh... is that some sort of dimensional gateway thingy? There's a file on those somewhere in here.* ~his optic rolls back in its socket, indicating himself. He looks back down at the Doctor, squinting~ *But I thought it was proven impossible; so what _is_ that?*

DOCTOR:

~smirks, his ego seeming to inflate slightly~ then this is the impossible. It's more of a pocket dimension than a full parallel, but the basic idea is relatively similar. A trans-dimensional, sentient machine that travels in time and space is what this is.

RICK:

~looks confused and intrigued~ *It's sentient too?* ~squints at the interior briefly, then looks back down at the Doctor wide-eyed~ *and it's a _time_ machine?*

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~smiling, glad for someone who is more intellectually impressed with the TARDIS than the usual human "it's bigger on the inside!"~ Although I can't really demonstrate that right now; not the time to tick GLaDOS off.

RICK:

~winces~ *Don't tell me she's got control of it?*

MASTER:

~fed up with standing around and ogling at the TARDIS, walks inside with the cake, disappearing into the hallway~

DOCTOR:

Control? I wouldn't say completely, but she found a way to 'test' the TARDIS. ~glances into the TARDIS after the Master for a second before turning back to Rick~ she's not messing with us for now and I don't want to take the risk of disobeying her directly. We are allowed to travel in the facility but not in time.

RICK:

*That... does _not_ sound like Her. I'd bet She's planning something big, if She's giving you that much wiggle room...* ~looks into the TARDIS, after the Master, puzzled~ *where's he going with that cake?*

DOCTOR:

I'd guess the kitchen, to eat it... hopefully _after_ examining it to be sure it's not poisoned or something ~sighs, still smiling slightly~ well whatever she's planning we'll be able to manage. I mean, we're three beings with superior brain functions and survival skills who have all been through the unimaginable, I doubt there's something we can't handle.

RICK:

*How big is this place?* ~sounds baffled, looking down at the Doctor after a moment~ *any chance I could look around inside?*

DOCTOR:

Infinitely so, though the rooms I frequently use are closer to the console room. ~thinks for a moment~ I guess I can show you around a bit if you'd like.

RICK:

*Alrighty! Look out below.* ~detaches from the rail, landing with a slight tailspin~

DOCTOR:

~picks Rick up, used to carrying him by now. Walks into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him and gesturing widely to the area~ the console room; where I fly 'er from. ~looks up at the console, thinking "I'm back with a guest" to the TARDIS~

RICK:

~he looks up at the console and the column in awe, adopting a flirtatious tone~ *hell-o, gorgeous.*

TARDIS:

~hums appreciatively in response, reaching out to reestablish a faint telepathic connection with the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~not entirely approving of Rick's tone toward the TARDIS, forces himself to dismiss it as he walks to the hall, turning to the right and going through a door on his left to the vast library~ this is, obviously, the library.

RICK:

*What's it for?* ~looks at the shelves, not having seen a library before~

DOCTOR:

Books. A library is for storing information held in books to be read. ~looks a little surprised and confused~ you've never seen a library before?

RICK:

*Eh, nope. Unless you count the electronic kind, which you don't technically need to 'see' anyways.* ~places around at the shelves~ *we're past the "book" phase by now.*

DOCTOR:

I know; usually Timelords use holographic and technological storage methods but ~thinks for a moment~ in all honesty this method looks more impressive and less expected in an alien ship.

GLaDOS:

~pipes up, her voice echoing through the particularly large room~ *That core is not part of your test. I suggest you put it back where you found it, or I'll have to remove it myself.*

DOCTOR:

I was just trying to show him around a bit... ~sighs, shaking his head~ guess it's best I show you out; eh, Rick? ~turns to leave the library~

RICK:

~nods in understanding~ *Oh, it's fine.* ~chuckles uneasily~ *don't want anyone getting in trouble with Her.*

TARDIS:

~seems to be acting a little odd once they enter the console room~

DOCTOR:

~walks out of the TARDIS, intending to check if anything's wrong when he gets back in, taking Rick to his rail as instructed~ I'll see you around, Rick!

RICK:

~spins experimentally once back on his rail, nodding down at the Doctor enthusiastically~ *you better!* ~as he rolls away, starting to whistle again, the TARDIS broadcasts a brief spark of panic~

DOCTOR:

~practically runs back in, closing and locking the door behind him before whipping around to stride to the console~ what's wrong??

TARDIS:

~the lights dim, turning a faint red, making the room seem smaller and almost suffocating. She is panicked, and trying to warn the Doctor of danger through the telepathic connection. The doors make a sealing sound as they become deadlocked, and the exit out into the hallway gets blocked off~

DOCTOR:

~presses against the console in panic, shrinking down against it slightly~ GLaDOS? ~looks, almost disoriented, at the TARDIS' front door as if he expected something to come through it~

GLaDOS:

*Hello. I think it's time we... switched things up a bit. If you know what I mean.*

TARDIS:

~whines in wild fear and panic as the telepathic connection widens, enveloping the Doctor almost completely. Something unfamiliar and cold sends a jolt down his spine as it uses the connection to establish another connection of its own kind, focusing mostly on his subconscious~

DOCTOR:

~shivers, now leaning on the TARDIS for support. Brings slightly shaky hands up to his head, trying to focus and 'see' what She's doing in there, simultaneously trying to reassure the TARDIS that he'll be okay~

TARDIS:

~the unfamiliar connection recedes, to be replaced by the TARDIS worriedly attempting to fix whatever it had done. She whines in distress when she cannot get to the carefully shielded thought. It starts out barely noticeable... but then it gets a little louder, expanding as if it had a mind of its own... a repeating drumbeat of four~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen in recognition and fear~ no... dear god no... ~turns to the TARDIS console almost desperately~ tell me someone's playing drums or she's broadcasting this through speakers or-... ~shakes his head, holding onto the faint hope that the noise wasn't planted in his mind, knowing if it wasn't it could be gotten rid of~

TARDIS:

~the cloister bell rings a few times before getting cut off again. She desperately tries to grope at the sound to no avail, incidentally proving that the noise was, in fact, in his mind~

DOCTOR:

~cups his face in his hands, sighing a small defeat~ alright... we just have to... figure out how to handle this. Where's the Master; he's usually good at making a game-plan. ~speaks quickly, knowing he's trying to find a solution to a problem that doesn't have one~

MASTER:

~the door to the hallway slides open, and as if on cue the Master comes in at a jog, slowing to a stop once he enters the room and looking directly at the Doctor, extremely concerned~ what's going on?

DOCTOR:

~smiles grimly~ GLaDOS happened. ~shakes his head, frowning again~ she used the TARDIS' telepathic connection to... ~hesitates, knowing the Master had a worse experience than himself when it came to the drums~ to plant the drums in my head.  
  


MASTER:

~freezes, a mixture of confused, angry, worried, and scared. He pales slightly, forcing a wave of hypothetical thought to the back of his mind as he speaks, his voice a little unsteady~ what?

DOCTOR:

~having trouble focusing, responds patiently after a moment~ GLaDOS put drums— _the_ drums—in my head. ~his eyes narrow in thought, mostly speaking to himself now~ I think they're getting louder... gradually.

MASTER:

~flinches, dread welling up at the back of his throat~ did She say why? ~tries to find something to say that would reassure them both, the attempt eventually turning out to be useless~

DOCTOR:

~seems to be having more and more trouble focusing~ nothing that makes this any better. ~sighs~ she said it was to 'switch things up'. Though I do admit this isn't at all what I expected. ~thinks for a moment, managing to think of something positive to say~ but hey, I do have an advantage you didn't; you two! You and the TARDIS.

MASTER:

An advantage to what? ~notices his difficulty in keeping focused, taking a hesitant step forward~

  
TARDIS:

~continues her attempt to pry the drums away, the chaos of the Doctor's thoughts becoming dizzying~

DOCTOR:

Dealing with this. ~gestures to his head, hoping he was clear enough. Makes sure to mentally thank the TARDIS for her efforts before simply trying to focus on thinking clearly enough for a plan of any sort~

MASTER:

~lets out a flustered sigh, so strained that it's almost a whimper. The implication of this being long-term enough to have to be 'dealt with' sends his expression into a bout of distress, and he takes another step forward, barely resisting the urge to physically comfort the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

I'm okay... ~forces a smile, though his eyes seem far less passionate than usual~ it's just harder to focus... and a bit headache-inducing... but I'm okay. ~knows for a near fact he is not okay, almost positive the Master picked up on that but still showing the most reassuring, optimistic view possible~

MASTER:

For how long? ~searches the Doctor's face, catching the look in his eyes and tearing up a little, quickly and almost angrily blinking the moisture back. He takes one last step forward, now only about six inches away from the Doctor~ it's only going to get worse.

DOCTOR:

~doesn't bother smiling anymore, looking grimly at the Master but not letting his voice waver~ I know. ~shakes his head~ and I don't know how long, I only know what's going on now. ~seems like he had more to say but just furrows his eyebrows and blinks in an attempt to focus~

MASTER:

~desperately locks his arms around the Doctor, gripping him tightly, as if trying to keep him the way he is now, and to not let him be affected further. Buries his face in the Doctor's shoulder, clutching the folds in his clothing with an iron grip as he allows himself to cry, just a little~

DOCTOR:

~after a short, startled moment wraps his arms around the Master, letting his hand travel up and down the other Timelord's back, only letting a single tear streak down his face before speaking in a sort of squeaky whisper~ don't let me hurt anyone, Master... ~sounds scared~ please, don't let me hurt anyone.

MASTER:

~tightens his grip, screwing his eyes shut and feeling his hearts skip a beat at the fear in the Doctor's voice. He murmurs into the Doctor's shoulder, his breath warming the cloth and his words are barely audible~ I won't. ~pauses in a futile attempt to steady his voice~ I promise.

DOCTOR:

~holds the Master tighter, simply trying not to shake by now because him shaking in the Master's arms is the last thing either of them need. Knowing that speaking in his fear-laden voice helps nothing, lets himself fall silent~

MASTER:

~as much as he tries to ignore it, the silence starts to bother him; it feels like giving up. He angrily opens his eyes, glaring straight down at the Doctor's suit jacket, which was pretty much all he could see. His left hand loosens and wanders slowly down the Doctor's back, exploring gently around the hem of the Doctor's jacket. Eventually, his fingers slip underneath the two layers of clothing to briefly brush against bare skin~

DOCTOR:

~tenses but doesn't protest the action, having to force his breathing to stay regular. By now it was pointless to try to think straight between the Master and the drums, if he tries to speak he'll probably stumble over his words and he knows it~

MASTER:

~somewhere in his mind he knows this isn't the best time to disorient the Doctor further, but the thought scatters as he slips his whole hand, gradually, underneath the Doctor's clothes. His palm gently curls around the Doctor's side, careful to evade any bruises he might have from being thrown about~

DOCTOR:

~unable to relax his muscles, feels his hearts beat hard enough for him to hear them in his ears, their beat echoing the drums as he thinks so much at once his head hurts. His mind is a mess of utter chaos, feeling like he's suffocating from an unknown force in his chest and stomach, manages to have the overarching wonder as to why he doesn't want to squirm away however overwhelmed~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the drums themselves seem to quiet, just a little, but the change is barely noticeable since the Doctor's heartbeats are so loud~

MASTER:

~turns his head slightly, listening calmly to the pounding in the Doctor's chest as his hand slides up and across the Doctor's back, carefully feeling along the contours of muscle, applying faint and varied levels of pressure in a soothing manner~

DOCTOR:

~manages to relax his muscles, though his hearts continue to pound and he's still barely able to breathe, the side-effects seeming to amplify themselves as he allows the Master's hand to explore under his shirt and suit. Remembers a time when this situation would be bad news, near instantly shoving that to the back of his head~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes, resting his head sideways on the Doctor's shoulder, his nose pressed faintly into the Doctor's neck, almost forgetting their situation. Having loosened his initial desperate grip, he pushes the Doctor closer with the hand on his back, gently leaning into him. His breath warm against the Doctor's neck, murmurs quietly, so faintly it was barely a whisper and, had he not been so close to the Doctor's ears, probably wouldn't even have been heard~ Theta... ~the single word is packed with a striking amount of bittersweet happiness, and almost pleading~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen slightly, having not heard his name since he left Gallifrey. Is clearly surprised by the Master's actions, nearly freezing entirely. Looks down at the Master, barely able to stammer out~ y-yes? ~wishing he could be calmer than he is~

MASTER:

~opens his eyes, surprised by the inquiry, blushing darkly as he wildly thinks up an answer to the unexpected question. His voice sounds falsely irritated, almost playful in a way~ god, I hate you. ~pulls the Doctor closer still, his voice cracking; betraying the obvious cover-up statement as he gently presses his lips against the Doctor's neck, closing his eyes partially. His hearts beat faster, angry at himself for what he had thought about saying in response, and in fact, nearly did~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, feeling himself blush as he responds softly~ no you don't. ~wraps his arms further around the Master, his hold having slackened due to the change in proximity~

MASTER:

~pulls back from the Doctor's neck, clicking his teeth in mock frustration~ damn. ~the smile can be heard in his voice, relaxing as he brings his right hand slowly down to slip under the Doctor's suit jacket as well, remaining idle in the small of his back~

DOCTOR:

~a shiver runs pleasantly up his spine and he manages to suppress a responsive shudder. Just smiles warmly, responding in an almost humorous manner to what the Master had said, chuckling slightly~ I'm sure all ideas of damnation from across the stars have been wished upon me by now.

MASTER:

~feels up and down the lower portion of the Doctor's spine with his right hand as he smirks, speaking almost teasingly~ I can understand why.

DOCTOR:

~still smiling widely, finding it hard to breathe and speak once more but succeeding to joke back~ daw, I can't be _that_ bad, can I?

MASTER:

~leans forward a little, moving closer to the Doctor's neck again~ no. ~nibbles gently at the base of his neck, licking his lips a little and smiling~ you taste fine. ~sounds almost reassuring~

DOCTOR:

~flinches, not having expected the Master's response and finding it a bit more than mildly unnerving. After a moment of awkwardly trying to decide whether to protest, just chuckles in an almost nervous manner~ good.

MASTER:

~smiles at his reaction, moving his left had all the way up to his shoulder blade~ rather delicious, actually... ~continues to nom on his neck a little less gently, slowly moving up towards his jaw and licking his lips at random intervals~

DOCTOR:

~tenses at what he could only describe as lustful behavior, able to feel his hearts pound and not knowing if what he heard was them or the drums or both in unison. He admitted to himself what he wanted wasn't for the Master to stop; other than that he couldn't think straight enough to decide what he wanted, so he let the Master nibble up his neck and travel his back however much his stomach churned. Lets himself lean into the Master just a little, feeling next to helpless~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the drums actually seem to have subsided to a manageable level, having been pushed back by the surge of overflowing emotion and thought~

MASTER:

~reaches the Doctor's jaw, brushing his lips softly along the outline of bone as he inches closer to the Doctor's ear, whispering his full name again, almost silently~

DOCTOR:

~fails to suppress a shudder, overwhelmed in every aspect. Opens his mouth to respond, but no sound comes due to the fact that he couldn't come up with something to say. Closes his mouth, mildly embarrassed by his obvious display of disability~

MASTER:

~with a quiet sigh, he presses his cheek against the Doctor's, relaxing and closing his eyes. His hands drift across the Doctor's back soothingly, smiling contentedly in the silence~

GLaDOS:

*...I have to admit, I most certainly was _not_ expecting this. Congratulations, for surprising me.*

MASTER:

~immediately freezes, tensed, but not bothering to speak or move away~

DOCTOR:

~flinches at GLaDOS's voice, wanting to make some smart remark or comment but barely managing to mutter the Gallifreyan equivalent of "bitch" under his breath, nuzzling the Master's cheek slightly in rebellion~

MASTER:

~barely stifles a childish giggle, at both the Doctor's response and his actions, relaxing only slightly~

GLaDOS:

*I can see you two are quite busy. But I'd appreciate it if the fun could be toned down a bit, until we finish what needs to be done.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~a tendril of the new connection forms in the Doctor's mind, and the drums are brought back up to a loud banging, drowning out the sound of his hearts, so loud that each beat induces a slice of pain and starts to form a powerful headache~

DOCTOR:

~lets out an exclamation of pain and surprise, quickly bringing his hands up from the Master's back to his head, tensing back up entirely. His voice is near desperate~ what are you even trying to do!? ~part of him really doesn't want to know, though he really can't care too much over the pounding in his head~

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor in shock, dropping his hands and freeing them from the Doctor's clothes. A burning feeling of helplessness presses down on him as he unsteadily lifts his hand to rest on the back of the Doctor's head, tears coming to his eyes when he feels a very faint pulsing, knowing that they must be beyond deafening if he could _feel_ them~

GLaDOS:

*Just trying to disprove a hypothesis.*

DOCTOR:

~though he'd normally simply sigh and roll his eyes, makes an angered, disgusted noise that, despite his effort, carried an undertone of pain and fear. He tries to think but he can't, not over the near dizzying pounding in his head. Blinks, his eyes having gone out of focus, but quickly gives up and closes his eyes—which had been portraying a level of fear and desperation the Master would have cherished if he was who he used to be~

MASTER:

~holds him tightly, resting his head on the Doctor's shoulder again just because he couldn't watch his pained expression any longer. He pushes his hand gently against the back of the Doctor's head, twining his fingers in the unruly hair in an attempt to distract him from the pounding~

TARDIS:

~with a victorious echo she manages to break the tendril of a telepathic connection, not getting rid of the drums but bringing them down to a painless level~

DOCTOR:

~gives a relieved little sigh, smiling faintly though the drums are still clear in his mind. Nudges the Master's head gently with his own to gesture that he was okay or at least better than he was a moment ago, speaking in an almost apologetic whisper~ thank you.

MASTER:

~relaxes a little, feeling his hearts speed up briefly at the contact. He pushes the Doctor's head gently closer, burrowing into his shoulder and closing his eyes as he allows his breathing to gradually slow~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, letting his mind go out of focus—it's hard to focus anyway and right now he doesn't have to. After a moment he gains his usual train of thought~ I told you you two are what I need to help me with this.

MASTER:

Yeah... ~leans forward slightly, closing his eyes and starting to faintly sway side to side. He seems to simply ignore GLaDOS as she chimes in~

GLaDOS:

*You two really are inseparable, aren't you? Will I have to pry you apart after a few hours?*

DOCTOR:

~opens his eyes, not finding it hard to imagine himself thrown into a pitch-black dark room with the drums turned to max with no reason left to try to fight them. The thought makes him uneasy, but he just responds as if she was an idiot, rolling his eyes for effect~ what would you expect from the last two of a species? Or does your _"science"_ not cover that.

MASTER:  
~goes still, having an idea as to what the Doctor was implying, his stomach flipping at the thought~

GLaDOS:

*Oh. Well then, don't worry. I won't interfere... this should be interesting.*

MASTER:

~pales and desperately tries to melt; he's starting to feel lightheaded and his thoughts are wildly trying to get back on track, ending up in a tangled mess instead as his mouth opens and closes repeatedly, at a complete loss for words~

DOCTOR:

~takes a moment to realize what he had accidentally implied, his eyes widening as he stutters~ I didn't—didn't mean—th-that's not—I swear! ~frantically trying to explain himself~ I wasn't thinking—didn't think- ~gives up on words, feeling sick to his stomach and managing a quiet, embarrassed "sorry"~

GLaDOS:

*Oh really?* ~she pauses, the amusement clear in her voice~ *If you say so... another time, I suppose.*

MASTER:

~loses his balance dizzily, almost-falling forward into the Doctor before catching himself~

DOCTOR:

I was only referring to our close friendship... ~has managed to calm himself enough to speak clearly, looking apologetically at the Master~ that's it. ~glances down, part of him saying he just friend zoned them both and a separate part arguing that that's all they are, friends~

MASTER:

~distress burns at the back of his throat, a tiny squeak-like sound of frustrating escaping his attempt to stifle a retort~

GLaDOS:

*Ah... well, I'm sorry to say that both of your heart rates say otherwise.*

DOCTOR:

~feels his face warm itself, still looking down at the grated floor~ well uh- ~fails to come up with an argument, staring at the floor in embarrassment. He really hadn't meant to imply that but the conversation didn't seem to be about what he meant to imply anymore~

MASTER:

~after a short moment, takes a small step backward, obviously still not fully recovered from the recent turn of events (looking a bit disheveled, and with a lingering red shade still in his cheeks). He lifts the Doctor's chin slightly, inching closer as he talks~ just listen to Her for once, Doctor. ~smiles briefly before swooping forward to push up onto the Doctor's lips, his eyes fluttering closed as he opens his mouth slightly~

DOCTOR:

~is about to argue, but just ends up making a muffled exclamation of surprise, quickly following the Master's lead. For once he doesn't think or question anything, his mind going chaotically blank as he closes his own eyes, a sort of hectic bliss~

MASTER:

~brings his other hand up to caress the Doctor's neck, kissing him slowly and carefully. Focuses on the Doctor's nose pressing into his cheek, his hearts suddenly realizing how close the Doctor was as they start to wildly pound~

GLaDOS:

*See? Your methods are quite human, though; so that's interesting. I'll make a note.*

DOCTOR:

~considers trying to give a smart retort, deciding to just ignore Her for once. Brings his hands to the Master's shoulders, letting them travel slowly down the Master's back as he carefully returns the kiss, forgetting entirely about trivial things like breathing and not caring particularly as his hearts continue to beat more and more quickly and irregularly~

MASTER:

~shudders responsively at the Doctor's hands, leaning forward before breaking the kiss, moving back only slightly, his eyes still partially closed as his mouth slowly closes and forms into a wide smile, his tongue swiping away the remaining taste of the Doctor on his lips~

DOCTOR:

~smiles widely, panting lightly in a careless attempt to catch up on lost breath, letting his hands link and hang limply around the Master. His eyes open partially, seeing the Master licking his lips but not minding it in the slightest~

MASTER:

~slowly moves his hands to rest on either side of the Doctor's face, his smile mostly fading as he pulls the Doctor down closer to eye level, closing his eyes as he presses their foreheads gently together, listening~

GLaDOS:

*You know, most of the people I pair up for cooperative testing usually end up disliking each other, killing each other, or both. None of them have even come close to what you're doing now. Which, I have no objection to, by the way.*

DOCTOR:

~would've explained if the Master's telepathic connection hadn't already been made, closing his eyes on instinct, surprised the Master had decided to listen to something that had driven him mad over hundreds of years and wondering if he was going to do anything other than simply listen. Remembers they could both hear his thoughts if they wanted to and focuses on the Master in his mind~

MASTER:

~forces his breathing to be steady as he hears the repeating beat of four, leaning forward to fill any spaces in-between himself and the Doctor. He can't hold back a look of discomfort, however, as he listens closer in order to categorize the intensity of the sound~

DOCTOR:

~wants to comfort the Master though he doesn't want to distract him, sympathetically muttering~ you don't have to do this ~unsure of what 'this' is other than listening to the drums, doesn't particularly care, knowing only that the Master isn't happy and it is because the Master is doing something for him~

MASTER:

~opens his eyes slightly, quickly closing them again and muttering with an undertone of uncertainty~ I'm just trying something. ~briefly, his discomforted grimace intensifies, and the drums quiet down to barely a hum, feeling as if they're being pulled in all directions~

DOCTOR:

~surprised, opens his eyes for a second. He knew the Master was good at mind tricks and telepathy but not even the TARDIS had been able to manipulate the Drums' volume this much and she was a being that communicated only through telepathy~

MASTER:

~his voice is strained and hesitant~ ...there. ~moves back slowly, keeping his eyes closed and holding his now slightly pained grimace, his hands dropping to rest on the Doctor's chest as he hangs his head slightly, forcing his expression to go blank. The drums remain at their almost-silent volume~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, eyes wide in surprise and concern. Whatever just happened, it took a lot to do, he could tell. Waits a moment before asking~ what'd you do? ~in worried awe~

MASTER:

~draws in a deep breath, pausing before letting it out in a long sigh. He waits a few moments before replying, his eyes still closed~ I... ~winces~ ...I split the signal. ~his voice wavers slightly~

DOCTOR:

~his own eyes widen further, angered and astonished and remembering. Remembering it all, that was the worst bit, knowing what the Master could become. There were so many things he wanted to say, he wanted to yell at the Master about how stupid that was, but he couldn't because he also wanted to hug the Master and thank him a billion times over. All he could do is utter a faint, near choked~ why?

MASTER:

~flinches at the Doctor's tone, his hands gripping the Doctor's suit gently, suddenly feeling as if he did the completely wrong thing and burning with guilt because of it~ Nobody, especially you, should have to go through what happened to me. ~his voice thickens briefly with emotion, and he tightens his grip slightly~

DOCTOR:

~his expression softens, his eyes seeming to shrink to a humane size. If something like the Master going through a simulation of what he missed of the Time War happened, the Doctor knows he'd go through it all again so the Master didn't have to. With the comparison in mind, gives the Master a sad smile, nodding and not knowing what to say so saying what he thought in a quiet whisper~ I would've done the same thing.

MASTER:

~tries to open his eyes, but as soon as they've gotten halfway they brim with tears, and he blinks them closed again. His grip tightens drastically and he pulls the Doctor forward forcefully by his suit jacket, locking their lips together in a desperate attempt to express his appreciation for the statement. After a few seconds of chaotic bliss, the Master pushes him away again, returning the sad smile as his eyes slowly open. Immediately they fill back up with tears he had suppressed earlier, threatening to spill over. His mouth opens slightly as if he wanted to say something, but closes again as he hangs his head, leaning limply forward to rest on the Doctor's chest and shaking with faint, solemn laughter~

DOCTOR:

~brings his arms up and around the Master, having not seen him this torn up since—no, he won't think back. The Master doesn't and never has deserved the drums, perhaps the Doctor deserved them more than he did, but that doesn't matter now. Looks down at the Master in confusion~ why're you laughing?

MASTER:

~he chokes on the forced chuckle, inhaling through clenched teeth and letting out a shaky breath mixed with a faint, weak sob as he focuses on curling his hands around the folds in the Doctor's slightly disheveled suit jacket. He doesn't bother to reply, because honestly, he really didn't know why he had been laughing; perhaps it was just an involuntary attempt to keep himself from crying~

GLaDOS:

*How _sweet._ * ~keeping a genuine tone of interest~

DOCTOR:

~ignores GLaDOS again, part of him glad she doesn't need more to entertain her. Looks at the Master, unable to stop himself from thinking this plan was stupid whether or not he would've done it himself. Forces his voice to steady as he speaks~ you know, you don't have to do this for me...

MASTER:

~tenses, his hands weakly tightening and loosening their grip a few times. He hesitates for a long moment, shuddering under the Doctor's arms, relishing each second of the contact as if it would be the last. His voice is still a little unsteady, but determined, and somewhat desperate~ I can't leave you alone with them... ~as soon as the words are said, he flinches and tenses further, gripping the Doctor's suit tightly as he lets his stifled yelp turn into a strained, weak whimper~

DOCTOR:

~after a moment of thought, nods in slight understanding. Holds the Master a little tighter, forcing terrible memories of him out of his head. Failing to keep his voice steady, argues~ I'm not alone with them as long as I'm with you and the TARDIS. ~knowing he's only arguing because he hates to see the Master like this~

MASTER:

~shrinks in on himself, burrowing into the space between the Doctor's tie and his suit. A feeling of cold, suffocating dread presses on him as he makes a pitiful, choked and squeak-like noise of devastation, clutching the Doctor's suit with all the strength he could muster~

ENVIRONMENT:

~meanwhile the TARDIS doors have opened, and forty or fifty hauntingly familiar cords and wires have silently slithered inside, some exploring up the walls lovingly while most have made their way over to the console, only about two or three feet away from them~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen at the sight, tears he doesn't dare use his hands to stop gathering and spilling out of them. He grips the Master tighter as if his life depends on it, wanting to say so many things but unable to say any of them. He had to remind himself GLaDOS only said a couple of hours, and she couldn't get into their heads without them in the TARDIS~


	15. Revised Neurotoxin

CORDS:

~slowly and carefully approach, the first traveling unnervingly up the Doctor's leg as others join in, sliding in between the two Timelords and gently pulling them in opposite directions~

MASTER:

~lets out a hushed wail of distress, straining against the strength of the cords and pulling himself closer to the Doctor, immediately met with unyielding resistance~

 

DOCTOR:

~keeps trying to hold the Master as close to him as possible with the knowledge that it was a futile attempt. Manages to speak quickly before they are pulled apart, still fighting against the cords~ I'll see you later, Master, okay?

CORDS:

~the rest of the cords join in to better restrain them both, dragging the Doctor towards the open doors and the Master towards the hallway~

MASTER:

~kicks out, looking desperately at the Doctor with tear-filled eyes, struggling~ Doct- ~he gets cut off as a cord wraps around his mouth, and an electrical charge shivers its way up his bindings. His eyes roll back as they close, and he goes limp, the cords moving faster now that they don't have to deal with resistance~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes, not wanting to watch the cords envelop them both and drag the Master's limp body away from him. Stops resisting the cords in hopes that it will not be deemed necessary to electrocute him or anything like that. Tears stream out of his eyes as he wonders if that's the last time he'll see the Master, if he'll be forced to be the last Timelord again; the lone angel, the single survivor, the Timelord victorious... the Doctor. Doesn't open his eyes as he's dragged out of the TARDIS to god knows where~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the TARDIS' familiar whirring sound of takeoff echoes through the darkness, fading away as the cords take the Doctor deeper into the unknown. The cords now hold him gently, slithering around him as they move in an almost soothing way, if these had been different circumstances. A few cords let go as they pass through the humming sound of a portal, setting the Doctor down on his feet slowly and carefully before uncoiling and slithering away back through the portal. It seems to be a dark and empty room except for a few blank monitors and a camera in the far corner, and when the portal closes, it has no exit~

DOCTOR:

~glances around the room, wiping the dampness from his face before glaring at the camera, his voice quiet as he doesn't feel the need to yell~ what now? Force the drums back into my head? Kill me? Make me watch whatever you're doing to the Master? Leave me here in silence to see if that alone can drive me mad? What's the plan.

GLaDOS:

*You're awfully eager to get started.* ~she lets a long moment of silence drag out before continuing~ *Fascinating. But, no, that can all wait until later. I've started a few projects since you escaped, but at the time both of you were rather... busy.*

DOCTOR:

~a shiver runs up his spine, forcing a shudder at GLaDOS' statement~ what makes you think I'll run through your little test chambers like some obedient child? ~looks at the camera rebelliously, knowing the reason he's so "eager" is to keep his mind off of the Master~

GLaDOS:

*Would you really rather sit in this room and let me tamper with your mind?* ~the panels of the walls undulate slightly, like a ripple, in a display of Her complete control of the room~

DOCTOR:

~the action gives him a cold sense of fear but the question rings in his head~ you know what, GLaDOS... ~chuckles darkly in thought~ I'm not even sure. But I was through a war and I am not and never was a good little soldier, and Rassilon knows I can be stubborn and bull-headed beyond reason. You can ask the Master, I more frequently do the opposite of what I'm told than follow orders. Believe me, you scare the hell out of me... but I'd be surprised if an AI managed to push me beyond where I've been. So in true and complete honesty, GLaDOS, my answer is I do not know.

GLaDOS:

~pauses for a short moment~ *He doesn't seem stable enough to give me a straight answer. Thank you, by the way. I would make some sort of threat to get you going, but luckily, I'm flexible—metaphorically speaking, of course. I've been working on developing different types of neurotoxin and inhalants, which is one set of tests I won't need your cooperation or even consent for.*

DOCTOR:

~flinches slightly, forcing his curiosity to cover his fear as he nods slightly, sighing~ well I don't have any choice so are you going to tell me what sort of gas you're experimenting on me with or is that for me to figure out? ~managing a business-like manner, deciding to play Her game until he can get back to the Master~

GLaDOS:

*One moment.* ~the room goes quiet for a few minutes. When She returns She sounds somewhat exasperated~ *Don't get yourself too excited. I need to go handle this before we can start the test. I'll be right back.*

DOCTOR:

What happened? ~wonders what the hell the Master did this time, reminding himself it could be a human and not the Master being difficult. Paces in thought, trying to think up a plan to get all three of them back together, periodically shaking his head as a plan doesn't work out~

GLaDOS:

~after another period of silence, She sighs in agitation~ *Transferring the drums was an absolutely idiotic idea.*

DOCTOR:

~sighs agitatedly~ tell him that. It wasn't my idea. ~inwardly grimaces, for once agreeing with GLaDOS and angry at himself for doing so~

GLaDOS:  
*I can't; not now. I had to sedate him.*

DOCTOR:

~looks worried, stopping his pacing to look at the camera~ god, what'd he do this time?

GLaDOS:

*he was trying to break all of the cameras. It may have been a mistake to tell him about those, now that I think about it. I've moved him somewhere he's less likely to destroy your TARDIS.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~one of the monitors flickers on, showing a dark, plain room similar to the one the Doctor was in, apart from the color and solidity of the walls. The Master is curled tightly into a corner, head in his arms with his legs drawn close to his chest, shivering~

DOCTOR:

~his stomach lurches at the image and he has to swallow back tears, forcing his eyes off of the image and letting them drop to the floor rather than look into the camera~ I couldn't stop him from taking them if I tried.

ENVIRONMENT:

~on the screen, the Master stirs and brings a hand down to feel slowly across the floor next to him as the footage flickers out again~

GLaDOS:

*The important thing is that I did stop him.*

DOCTOR:

He wouldn't have taken them if he didn't know you were going to separate us. ~mumbling in annoyance~

GLaDOS:

*Oh yes, about that—with all this Timelord technology, there are plenty more opportunities for testing. I found the science behind separate individual timelines to be most intriguing.* ~her tone goes cold, with a hint of sarcastic emphasis on the last two words~

DOCTOR:

~looks confused, furrowing his eyebrows in thought as the tone threw him off more than the statement. Decides to treat it as if it was some normal conversation~ yeah... though I prefer the term time streams because it's a better representation of movement through time than a line.

GLaDOS:  
*Yes, well, what's most interesting is how time 'streams', as you call them, can travel individually. For example, while we've been talking for the past... five minutes or so, approximately 43 minutes have passed on the TARDIS.*

DOCTOR:

You learn quick... care to fill me in on what's happening in the TARDIS? ~his hatred and worry re-enter his voice though he keeps a mostly casual tone~

GLaDOS:

*Nothing much.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the monitor turns on again, displaying the console room. The lights are dimmed and tinted an odd color, and the Master is facing away from the camera, sitting with his legs underneath him, his head pressing against the rim of the console. The Doctor's trench coat, which he had left behind, is draped over his shoulders, and he grips either side of the coat with his arms crossing in front of him~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the screen, his eyes widening slightly at the image. He had been playing safe cards as a way to stall but knowing a minute for him meant a little less than nine minutes of hell for the Master changed his semi-cooperative mood~ alright, GLaDOS, no more funny business. ~his voice changes from casual to deadly serious~ why did you separate us?

GLaDOS:

*Mostly to test the separate time streams. It was also going to have to do with the drums, but someone made me change my plan.*

MASTER:

~as She talks the Master purposefully hits his head on the console rim four times as the impacts echo around the room~

DOCTOR:

They work, you did it, now can you let me back in there before the Master drives himself insane!? ~bitterly looks over at the camera, his expression adding "you stupid bitch" without him having to say a word~

GLaDOS:

*Maybe... I'll have to think about it.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the monitor on the TARDIS console cuts into a brief static before showing live footage of the Doctor. The Master looks up abruptly, his cheek pressing into the rim of the console as he shivers, watching intently~

GLaDOS:

*Oh, and I almost forgot about the revised neurotoxin. Don't worry... this won't hurt a bit.* ~is sure to make her sarcasm obvious as the room starts to fill with greenish, smoke-like gas~

DOCTOR:

~seeing that the Master can see him just in time to watch the 'improved neurotoxin' filter in, gives the camera a little half-smile~ I'm okay. ~is sure to mouth the words dramatically in case the Master can't hear him, already starting to get a little dizzy from the toxin but tries his best to look okay and not afraid~

MASTER:

~lets the trench coat fall as he brings a hand up to reach over the controls, just barely touching the edge of the monitor, pausing briefly. His voice is thick with emotion and slightly hoarse~ stay that way, alright? ~smiles sadly, letting a silent tear slide down his face~

DOCTOR:

~his face screws up slightly in pain as he goes to speak again, the toxin shooting pain through his body~ alright. ~seems to have to strain just to get the answer out, breathing in again making him cringe and look at the ground, his eyes going out of focus~

GLaDOS:

*Let's speed things along.* ~the toxin starts filling the room at a faster rate, the air now tinted a thick green as the oxygen supply dwindles~

DOCTOR:

~pain and dizziness filling his senses, hardly manages to not fall flat on his face, losing his balance and landing on all fours shakily. Shakes in pain as his world starts to spin and darken, feeling himself fall to the side and curl up slightly before everything goes dark then blank. His body lays limply on the ground of the neurotoxin-filled room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Master cries out in desperation as he watches, but his exact words are muffled and eventually fade away. The toxin filters out of the room, having done its job, and the monitor flickers off~

~•~

[05:10:00]

DOCTOR:

~opens his eyes, waiting for them to focus before stretching out of his curled position and rolling onto his back, taking a moment to recall everything that had happened~ how long was I out? ~sits up, his lungs still stinging from suffocation-by-poison~

GLaDOS:

*Hello again. You've been unconscious for about five hours.*

DOCTOR:

~after a minute his eyes widen slightly, if the time differential was consistent 5 hours for him would mean 43 hours for the Master—near two days~ is he okay?

GLaDOS:

*I'm not sure anymore.* ~the monitor turns on, showing the library, where the Master sits against one of the shelves, rapidly talking to himself with his eyes closed, occasionally shuddering. A few books had been pulled off of the shelves in his near vicinity, strewn haphazardly on the floor around him~ *He hasn't moved from that spot in almost 12 hours.*

DOCTOR:

Well if you're not a sadistic bastard—well, I'm sure you are—but please just let me in there, even for a few minutes. ~stands, looking at the screen in concern and glancing over at the camera once~

GLaDOS:

*Why should I? Maybe I should speed up his time stream further; I'm getting curious now. Maybe I'll create a way to measure psychopathy.*

DOCTOR:

Don't you dare. ~looks up at the camera, an ancient fire burning in his eyes~ you can torture me, gas me, test me like a mouse trying to find the cheese in a maze but nobody forces the Master to suffer his past or the drums without ending up like the rest of the Timelords. Anyone who finds it fun to hurt the people close to me doesn't end peacefully.

GLaDOS:

*As if you could do anything from here.*

MASTER:

~shouts a few words of Gallifreyan nonsense, suddenly enraged, but the anger dissipates as he curls himself up into a tight ball, shaking as he lets out a broken whimper~

GLaDOS:

*Still... I suppose if he was pushed too far, he'd be useless for further testing... I'll let you back in, for now.*

DOCTOR:

Thank you. I know you're not doing this for me but thank you anyways. ~nods, turning slightly as if to leave but then turning back to wait for the TARDIS to appear or for cords to come through some portal or to be knocked out again~

GLaDOS:

*Oh, don't bother thanking me.*

TARDIS:

~slowly materializes, and the monitor turns off. Immediately reaches out to the Doctor, her telepathic connection faint, but sending waves of desperate urgency and something about the Master~

DOCTOR:

~practically runs through the doors, muttering to the TARDIS on his way to the library~ I know, the drums are back, he's going insane but I can help, it's okay.

TARDIS:

~calms down, receding from the Doctor's mind~

MASTER:

~in the library, is still in the same place, curled up tightly against the bookshelf, shuddering violently as he practically breaks down, talking desperately~ no, no more, searching, go, leave... nO! ~delves into further nonsense~

DOCTOR:

Master! ~his eyes fill themselves with tears as he looks at the shivering, nonsensical Master. Runs over to him, hoping he really can help~ Master, I'm back!

MASTER:

Nononono...! ~curls up further, obviously not thinking clearly enough to know whether the Doctor's voice was real or just a figment of his imagination~

DOCTOR:

Koschei... I was passed out for a bit but GLaDOS let me in after I woke up. ~sits down next to the Master, putting his hand on the Master's back~ I'm here.

MASTER:

~turns his head slightly and just barely peeks over his sleeve, his eyes immediately filling with tears as he buries his face back into his arms and leans into the Doctor, quieting down but still shivering violently, unable to relax~

DOCTOR:

~wraps his arms around the Master, feeling the other Timelord's body tremble~ I'm sorry... ~his voice cracks and his eyes glisten with tears he's holding back~

MASTER:

~uncurls slightly, pressing his cheek into the Doctor's chest, speaking with an almost defeated, emotionless tone, still shaking~ you have nothing to be sorry for.

DOCTOR:

~a tear falls from his face; he had called the drums a simple symptom of madness, killed nearly every Timelord and Dalek including both of their families, told GLaDOS what the drums did, and gave Her access to Timelord technology... and the Master said he had nothing to be sorry for~ I screwed things up, Master.

MASTER:

I don't care. ~leans further into the Doctor's arms, almost limp had it not been for his uncontrollable shuddering~

DOCTOR:

~holds the Master a little tighter, wanting to thank him a thousand times over. His voice comes hesitantly, as if knowing the Master might not like what he's saying~ I could... take the drums back. You said yourself no one should have to go through what you went through, you shouldn't have to go through it again because of me.

MASTER:

~his eyes widen and his shaking gets even worse~ w-what are you talking about? No-! ~ducks down into his folded arms as if shielding himself from the Doctor~ no, no...

DOCTOR:

~gives a little defeated sigh~ I wouldn't take them back without your permission, I promise. ~rubs the Master's back slightly in reassurance~

MASTER:

~relaxes slightly, his adrenaline seeming to finally start dying down as the shuddering gradually becomes less violent. He keeps his head down for a while, and after a few minutes he lifts it slightly, staring at whatever happened to be directly in front of him, giving a small sigh before talking again in a small voice~ how long were you gone?

DOCTOR:

For you? Close to two days. For me? A little over five hours. GLaDOS is messing with Timelord tech. ~explains easily, looking at the Master~

MASTER:

~cringes, turning slightly so he was almost perpendicular to the Doctor, wrapping his arms around the Doctor's waist and pulling him close~

GLaDOS:

*You said a few minutes, did you not?*

DOCTOR:

Oh, mute your speakers for once. ~wraps his arms further around the Master protectively, whispering to him~ I'll be back again, you just hold on. ~pauses for a short moment~ you never finished what you were saying in the console room...

MASTER:

~starts at GLaDOS's voice, pawing at the side of the Doctor's suit as if to try and find a good handhold~ I was saying something? ~he sounds almost fearful~

GLaDOS:

*Alright, you have two choices—come back out quietly, or I'll have to knock you both unconscious with the revised neurotoxin.*

DOCTOR:

~flinches, slowly getting up~ no, I'm coming, GLaDOS. ~speaks quietly to the Master~ it doesn't matter. I'll be back. ~goes to walk out of the library, not daring to look back at the Master~

MASTER:

~hesitantly lets him go, settling back onto his hands and knees as he watches the Doctor leave, murmuring unenthusiastically~ see you later... ~looks at the ground~

DOCTOR:

~strokes the console in a "goodbye" on his way out~ take care of him. ~walks out of the doors, closing them behind him~

TARDIS:

~hums in affirmation as the Doctor leaves, and as soon as he walks out she wheezes into flight, slowly disappearing, leaving the room empty again~

GLaDOS:

*I wonder if I can slow down a time stream as well... I'll have to look into it.*

DOCTOR:

I'll save you the trouble, it's possible. ~there's a bitter edge to his tone and he doesn't watch the TARDIS dematerialize without him, the last time he had to do that being when the Master stole her~

GLaDOS:

*But still, I'd like to test it.* ~the floor panel underneath the Doctor pushes upwards before quickly fitting back into place, upsetting his balance~ *Now, on to more important things. A new testing track.*

DOCTOR:

~stumbles before regaining his balance~ right, I'll cooperate. ~pauses for a second in thought~ but what's the transportation plan?

GLaDOS:

*There is no transportation plan.* ~the panel underneath the Doctor lifts up again, this time remaining there as the whole room practically dissolves, showing a plethora of mechanical arms that reach down to pick up new panels, replacing the room and putting together an entire test chamber on the spot. The panel under the Doctor is now holding him up about four meters off the new floor, and showing no intention of lowering him in the near future~

DOCTOR:

~looks around, nodding slightly~ clever... you do realize, however, that both I and the Master lost our portal guns, right? ~scanning the area for unknown testing objects with his eyes~

GLaDOS:

*We're far beyond the portal gun testing initiative. And with the new innovations, I can simply do this:* ~a portal appears suddenly on the far wall, about two yards off the ground. The second linked portal appears shortly after, directly under the Doctor's feet~

DOCTOR:

~before he knows what's going on, falls through the portal and lands on his bruised side with a grunt~ alright, thanks for the demonstration. ~his voice drips with sarcasm as he gets back to his feet~

GLaDOS:

~she seems proud as she talks~ *It's the same way I managed to get a portal on the surface. Thank you for broadcasting the coordinates, by the way.*

DOCTOR:

~says something in Gallifreyan, clearly angered by GLaDOS' statement and mildly pleased with saying something she can't understand~

TARDIS:

~connects faintly to the Doctor's thoughts for less than a second, disappearing as quickly as she came~

GLaDOS:

*...anyway. On with the test.* ~she doesn't explain anything, and there does not seem to be a visible exit~

DOCTOR:

What... I'm in a bigger closed room now? ~confused as to what happened with the TARDIS, tries to ignore it~

GLaDOS:

*Yes. With lasers, portals, toxic fumes, and plenty more that are hidden surprises.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~as she explains a large laser shoots out of a spontaneous portal, horizontally travelling across the span of the room, and another pair of linked portals appear, with one on the ceiling above the laser and the other underneath the Doctor, purposefully offset so that his heels just barely stand on solid ground~

DOCTOR:

~startled, steps backward to avoid falling forward, taking a second to fully regain his balance~ like a funhouse. ~clearly trying to keep a sense of humor and his life~ except the scares are real and one wrong move could wound a person.

 

GLaDOS:

*Exactly.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few panels slide back to place different types of buttons into the chamber, quickly installing an electrical connection to whatever they were supposed to power before replacing the panels again~

GLaDOS:

*Oh, and it involves a lot of button pressing. I imagine you'll... eventually find the one that gets you closer to some sort of exit.*

DOCTOR:

~looks around, sighing~ better get started then. ~steps on a nearby floor button hesitantly, instantly glancing around to see whatever's in store~

GLaDOS:

*I'll leave you to it.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few ceiling panels fall to the ground, interrupting the laser momentarily. The hole is filled with a chute, which quickly dispenses a cube~

GLaDOS:

*I forgot to mention that some of these buttons might trigger things... outside... of your test.*

DOCTOR:

You mean to tell me some of these are wired to the TARDIS and I'm in a control room with no labels? ~seems to disregard the cube as he walks over to a button on a stand, and puts his hand on it, hesitant to press it~

GLaDOS:  
*Yes. I'm not doing anything at the moment; not even separating your time streams. All of that will be triggered from here and any buttons you happen to press that are wired to the TARDIS.*

DOCTOR:

~hesitantly presses the button under his hand, knowing he just had to press buttons until there was a way out, muttering another Gallifreyan slur~

TARDIS:

~connects to the Doctor's mind briefly again, as if trying to tell him something~

GLaDOS:

*Ah, there it is. Now things should get more interesting.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~a light stream of purple-tinted air filters in slowly through the cracks in the panels, stopping after a few minutes, letting the gas mix with the rest of the atmosphere~

DOCTOR:

~looks confused~ well, it doesn't burn... ~looks back over at the cube and the laser, walking over and setting the cube in front of it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the laser is cut off by the cube, and after a while the cube starts to develop a charred spot where the laser burns into it. The gas had thickened now, and a tangy aroma fills the room~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the laser, nodding at the block before glancing up through the purple-tinted air~ what are you trying to do, paint the room? Because it'd look better in yellow. Just saying. ~walks over to another button, not hesitating to press it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the button makes a beeping noise, and a set of floor panels rise up into a stair-like formation leading to a previously inaccessible ledge~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the makeshift staircase, shrugging and walking up it, growing more curious as to what the purple gas is but knowing GLaDOS probably won't tell him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~on the ledge sits another button and a companion cube, and a missing panel in the wall shows almost complete darkness with no sign of solid ground~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the cube~ I saw you next to that cake! ~sets it on the button before walking up to the opening expectantly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a light bridge appears, pushing the Doctor over, illuminating the darkness just slightly, enough to show the bridge's point of origin from across the large, dark gap of nothing. In the other direction, it reaches all the way across to the opposite wall of the test~

DOCTOR:

Well that's great but I don't think it did much... ~looks at the hard light bridge~ solid light... interesting. ~rubs his finger on it without thinking, his hand snapping back when he rubbed it hard enough to burn himself~

GLaDOS:

*Careful, condensed sunlight is very hot.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the light bridge flickers and disappears as the companion cube somehow manages to slip off of the button~

DOCTOR:

Right. ~shakes his head, turning to the cube~ what'd you do, climb off? Well you are a companion cube and you know what companions do when I say don't wander off. Nobody listens. ~strides off to press another button at random~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the cube tips off the ledge, landing flat on one of its sides and remaining unresponsive. The next button doesn't seem to do anything, apart from reestablishing the TARDIS' faint connection upon being pressed. She seems desperate and urgent, before the connection ends again~

DOCTOR:

~the connection reminds his oddly scattered mind that any button he presses could impact Sexy and the TARDIS. He continues to the next button a little more hesitantly though he has little choice but to press the buttons until there's a way out~

TARDIS:

~the connection comes again, this time it broadcasts agony and abject begging, but it lasts for a mere half second~

DOCTOR:

~swallows, the connection bringing tears to his eyes as he has a thought, walking back up to the button and the hole in the wall. Looks down out of the hole, trying to see if there was a floor anywhere in sight~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the darkness thickens the farther down it goes, but the faint outline of a stray platform can be seen; about a 30-foot drop from the opening~

GLaDOS:

*I'll save you the trouble of finding out for yourself. That is definitely not the exit, and there's no way you'll be able to get past the containment field.* ~the opening shimmers faintly, giving away the screen of transparent substance~

DOCTOR:

Sparkly... ~shakes his head quickly, snapping his attention back to the chamber, seeming thoughtful as he walks down to another button~ why are all the buttons red? I like a big red button but seriously, a little variety's good sometimes.

GLaDOS:  
*It doesn't matter what color they are. We aren't testing for color differentiation.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the next button causes a grouping of panels higher up on the wall to move back, being replaced by an exit door; but there is still no way to get to it~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the door~ I always said it'd be cool to have bird wings but no, regeneration won't give them to me. ~sighs in aggravation~ you know, that random solid rainbow would come in handy right now... ~walks over to the next button in a sort of serpentine~

ENVIRONMENT:

~before he presses the button, the TARDIS fills his mind, managing to get a message of urgency and something about the Master before getting disconnected again~

GLaDOS:

*Your ship keeps trying to send signals in this direction.*

DOCTOR:

I noticed; you want to let me close enough to talk to her? ~rolls his eyes~ moronic AI... ~presses the button~ and I do mean you, GLaDOS. Seriously, if someone says something drives people to be psychotic don't try to drive people insane.

GLaDOS:

*I can't afford to rely on word alone. That would be blind faith, and that's not science.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~after he presses the button, the TARDIS' signal is more faint, but it returns briefly, devastated and continuing to mention the Master, more urgently now~

GLaDOS:  
*Once you get to the exit, I'll let you back inside. Although, you might want to hurry... you just reactivated the separation of your time streams. The difference is now fifteen minutes for one of yours.*

DOCTOR:

You bastard... ~half-stumbles half-runs to the next button, pressing it and looking around frantically for the outcome~ why would I lie about that?

GLaDOS:

~seems to ignore his second statement~ *You were the one to activate it, you know.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~a panel on the floor starts moving up and down like an elevator, travelling excruciatingly slow as if it had nowhere important to be at the moment. Beside the floor panel is a button, and the makeshift elevator leads up to a ledge with another floor button~

DOCTOR:

You know, GLaDOS, ~chuckles drunkenly~ I think I found out why I hate you so much! ~walks over to the moving panel, stepping on the button next to it to see what it does while he pauses dramatically~ you are a lot like me; me with a really twisted viewpoint but still.

GLaDOS:

*Oh really? How so?*

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few panels flip up underneath the exit, creating a platform to stand on~

DOCTOR:

Well, you were built to collect data, right? So to you anything related to science is morally backed up. Well my "purpose" ~physically indicates quotation marks~ that I made for myself is to protect the majority; I'm not perfect, though, ~climbs onto the moving platform to get to the other button~ in the process people get killed and hurt, good people... and you know how I live with it? ~laughs darkly, tears coming to his eyes~ I manipulate them into doing it themselves. Give 'em the tools and the choice and the reason.

ENVIRONMENT:

~as he steps off of the button, the panels go back down~

GLaDOS:

*Most of the time the people who die under my supervision do so because of their own stupidity. It's rare that I find a human who actually has some intellect. Even so... those subjects have died in the name of scientific discovery.*

DOCTOR:

And mine died saving the majority... Or trying to... ~sighs, stepping onto the ledge and looking at the location of the hard-light bridge in comparison to where the platform was~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the bridge is too far away and pointed in a direction that doesn't seem to be helpful at the moment~

GLaDOS:

*Oh, I meant to ask you, have you worked out what the gas does yet?*

DOCTOR:

I've been a bit distracted with helping my friends, sorry. ~steps onto the button on the ledge~ I do have priorities.

ENVIRONMENT:

~a pair of portals appear, one on the wall behind the Doctor and one on the ceiling above the exit, which would have led straight down onto the platform had it been propped up~

GLaDOS:

*Reasonable. Well that I guess you won't mind if I freshen up your supply.* ~the gas thickens a bit, and the aroma becomes a little stronger; less stale~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, getting down and over to the cube he left in the laser a bit clumsily~ even if I did mind, what could I do 'bout it? ~takes the cube, smiling triumphantly as he throws it at the wall, appearing confused as it sits where it falls~

GLaDOS:

*Good point. I'd advise you not to destroy the testing equipment, though; you only get one weighted storage cube.*

DOCTOR:

~walks over and picks up the cube, seeming to disregard Her statement. Mutters something nonsensical, seeming to switch languages every other word as he sets the cube on the button next to the moving platform~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the panels flip up again, remaining there as the moving platform settles back down into place, pausing momentarily before continuing its slow rise~

DOCTOR:

Ya know, GLaDOS, you aren't very charismatic. ~his words are a little slurred as he runs over and stumbles up the stairs to get the companion cube~

GLaDOS:

*I have no need for people to like me.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the stairs slowly sink back down, lining up again with the rest of the floor panels, as if the test was already preparing to disassemble itself~

DOCTOR:

~barely reaching the ledge first, scowls upward~ what're you doing? ~shaking his head, grabbing the cube and jumping down, thankful for the long-fall boots~

GLaDOS:

*Oh, nothing. Just being uncharismatic.*

DOCTOR:

~runs over and climbs onto the moving platform, barely able to get it while it's within reach, bitterly muttering in another language~ bIHnuch

ENVIRONMENT:

~the panel arrives at the ledge about 15 seconds later~

GLaDOS:

*Just as a warning, the effects of the gas should continue for about an hour after you've stopped breathing it in. If it was engineered correctly.*

DOCTOR:

Care to tell me what it is? ~goes through the portal, taking a minute to get up in a half-coordinated manner~ since I'm leaving might as well tell me.

GLaDOS:

*...perhaps later.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door slides open, showing a small, empty room as the TARDIS begins to materialize inside~

DOCTOR:

~jumps into the room, near instantly stumbling over to the TARDIS and wrapping his arms around her~ ah, Sexy, I missed you! ~lets go, opening the door~ is my—the Master okay? ~stumbles over his mistake, continuing like it could have been missed~

TARDIS:

~she vibrates faintly as if chuckling, replying with uncertainty; more curious than concerned~

MASTER:

~is huddled beside the console, with the Doctor's trench coat wrapped around him. The turned up collar obscures most of his face, but his eyes are closed and his cheeks are rosy, as if he had just come inside from being out in the snow for a few hours. He seems to be sleeping~

DOCTOR:

~steps in, closing the door behind him as quietly as he can. Whispers in a rather loud whisper~ how long has it been since I was here last? ~as he half-stumbles to the hallway entrance, failing to do so quietly. Sits down against the wall across the hall from the entrance, thinking the Master looked cute in his current position and not bothering to try to block the thought from the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~she answers with a thought that says "roughly 5 hours", also seeming quiet and hushed~

MASTER:

~shudders, sniffling a few times before bringing his head down slightly, pressing his cheek into the side of the console~

DOCTOR:

~gets a little smile, slowly standing and walking over to the Master, sitting on his knees next to him and gently wrapping his arms around the assumedly cold Timelord~

MASTER:

~relaxes in the Doctor's arms, shivering faintly. However, he does not feel cold as expected, and instead is feverishly warm~

DOCTOR:

~sighs slightly, wondering if this was his fault from when he was pressing buttons. Whispers as quietly as he can~ are you sick?

MASTER:

~flinches, opening his eyes abruptly and looking over at the Doctor, surprised~ w-when did you get back?

DOCTOR:

A couple seconds ago... ~thinks for a second~ maybe a minute. No more than a minute. Like the trench coat? No, never mind that; you okay?

MASTER:

~coughs, then sniffles again~ yeah... are you okay? ~shivers, pulling the coat further around himself~ it's damn cold in here...

DOCTOR:

I'm fine other than whatever that weird purple gas was, and it didn't seem to do much. ~looks at the Master in concern~ and it's not cold in here, hence my question; are you sick?

MASTER:

~his eyes start to close again wearily, and his voice drifts off as he talks~ I don't know; you're the Doctor... ~closes his eyes fully~

DOCTOR:

~whispers to himself~ right. Stupid. ~thinks for a second as if the Master didn't have every symptom of a cold before getting up, careful not to disturb the Master as he walks out into the hallway as quietly as possible, trying to think of ways he knew to help but this didn't look like much more than a bad cold~

MASTER:

~opens his eyes again, glancing sideways at the Doctor, his voice slightly hoarse~ where're you going?

DOCTOR:

I thought I'd let you rest; you don't cure a cold, it goes away over time with rest. ~turns to look at the Master~

MASTER:

~looks down in between the upturned flaps of the trench coat collar, tearing up slightly~ you don't have to leave... please, don't leave again.

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, his expression softening as he walks back over to his side and sits back down~ alright... I won't leave.

MASTER:

~sighs, closing his eyes again and smiling faintly~ thank you. ~winces, tilting his head to the side until it hits the console, pressing against the rim as he fights back a pained grimace~

DOCTOR:

No problem... ~looks at the Master with an obviously high level of concern but doesn't say anything else as he trains his eyes on the area in front of him, mentally asking the TARDIS why she had sent such urgent messages relating to the Master~

TARDIS:

~she sends him a memory of the Master crying out in pain and collapsing to the floor of the console room, going into agonized convulsions as the lights pulse a deep red; keeping a bitter tone~

MASTER:

~relaxes, his head-pressing turning into gentle resting against the console as he manages to drift off again~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes go wide at the image, tearing up slightly as he mentally apologizes as many times as he can before he has to focus to hold back tears that are gathering in his eyes~

TARDIS:

~she reaches out, enveloping the Doctor in an acceptance of his apology, and after a quick scan through his recent memories, comforts him, with the understanding of what had actually happened~

DOCTOR:

~sighing slightly in relief, faintly smiles as he mentally thanks the TARDIS. Plays random mental games to pass time as the Master sleeps~

~•~

[00:12:56]

MASTER:

~flinches, drawing his legs closer to his chest as his foot slowly and quietly starts tapping out a beat of four, making a nonsensical noise that might have been the beginnings of a word~

DOCTOR:

~cringes on instinct, his head immediately turning to the Master. Forces himself to be calm and not allow the Master's tapping to resurface old memories~ hm?

MASTER:

~shudders awake, stopping the tapping as he draws in a long self-reassuring breath, letting it out slowly before swallowing and speaking, his voice very hoarse at this point~ sorry.

DOCTOR:

~sighs~ don't be. ~looks back in front of him, mad at himself for responding to the Master tapping the way he did. Glances back at the Master in concern~ you sure you don't want me to get you something...? I can help the symptoms I just can't stop the cold.

MASTER:

I never rejected your help in the first place. ~tries to stand, still holding the trench coat around himself, but he weakly stumbles, falling back onto his knees, bending slightly towards the ground, shuddering violently with each dry-throated cough as he goes into a brief fit~

 

DOCTOR:

~sets his hand on the Master's back, rubbing it gently in an attempt to comfort him~ yes, but you asked me not to leave... it's just a tiny bit hard to get medicine when I promised not to move. ~his voice is soft though his words propose an argument~

MASTER:

~gives one last shiver, sniffling and sitting up slightly, glancing at the Doctor. His voice is shaky~ can I come with you?

DOCTOR:

~pauses, thinking about the question in slight aggravation of his inability to say 'no'. Gives a small defeated sigh as he gets up and offers his arm to help the Master~ yes, you can come with me if you want to.

MASTER:

~looks down at the trench coat, realizing both of his hands were underneath and feeling slightly torn for a few moments. As he stands, however, he puts his arm through a sleeve (that was just a little too big for him) in order to reach out and grasp the Doctor's hand for support. He steadies himself, straightening out and peeking at the Doctor over the upturned collar~ okay.

DOCTOR:

~gives a small smile, starting to walk towards the hallway entrance slower than he normally would—partially for the Master and partially to keep himself from stumbling~

MASTER:

~follows at the same pace, shivering and limping slightly. He tries his best to keep a distance between him and the Doctor, but he drifts closer for a moment to achieve the extra balance needed for turning out into the hallway~ so... where are we going?

DOCTOR:

Well, the room where I keep medicines... ~turns right into the hallway~ It's not far, in fact it's right over there. ~gestures to a door a bit further down the hallway on the left side~ it'll take me a minute to find what I'm looking for, though.

MASTER:

~sniffs~ what are you looking for? ~presses close to the Doctor, shakily tightening his grip on his hand as he tucks his head closer to his chest, coughing lightly~

DOCTOR:

A pill of sorts; it should help significantly when I find it. ~runs his finger over the Master's knuckle and back in a reassuring fashion, part of him just happy to help someone rather than stay idle or do the opposite~

MASTER:

~relaxes and moves behind the Doctor slightly in order to fit both of them through the door, closing his eyes halfway as he follows the Doctor almost blindly into the room~

DOCTOR:

~glances around at the cabinets of varying sizes and types that line the room, some with sticky notes displaying poorly written Gallifreyan (the handwriting of a doctor, you might say), gesturing to a chair and table in the center~ you can sit there while I look if you like.

MASTER:

~nods, slipping his hand out of the Doctor's grip to walk over to the indicated chair, sitting down and, after a moment or two, drooping face-first into the table with a dull thud. His free arm hangs limply, the tips of his fingers barely visible under the oversized coat~

DOCTOR:

Master!? ~looks at him in surprise, making sure in his head passing out isn't a cold symptom before walking up to the Master, worried. Pushes his mind's worst theories to the back of his head~

MASTER:

~turns his head slightly towards the Doctor, although the collar blocks off most of his vision and therefore the motion was practically unnecessary~ did something happen? ~his voice is slurred with drowsiness~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ no... ~walks back over the cupboard, mildly embarrassed~ must be whatever She dosed me with; not thinking straight. ~starts sorting through packets and bottles of pills with a familiarity~

MASTER:

~before he can stop it, a small grin forms as he thinks through what the Doctor had said, and as his mind dares to wander into how the Doctor could be taken advantage of in his current drugged state, he lets out a low, dark chuckle~

DOCTOR:

~flinches at the Master's response, not having heard him chuckle like that since—no. He refuses to think back as he fumbles through pills of every type, unable to stop himself from thinking of every sleeping pill and sedative shot he kept in the room. Forces his focus onto finding the cold pill~

MASTER:  
~the TARDIS sends the Doctor a half-hearted apology as the Master's chuckle turns into a full-on laugh, having received the Doctor's thoughts from the TARDIS and her unfortunate tendency to not keep out of other people's business. Disappointed, he realizes that he's in absolutely no state to do anything as such~

DOCTOR:

~cringes visibly, nearly skipping over the bottle of pills he had been looking for in his mental chaos. Picks it up, looking over and reading the label before closing the cupboard. Part of him wonders how long the purple gas will affect him given the fact that it "worked better than She expected" and one hour there was fifteen here at the time She had said it'd affect him for an extra hour. Takes a pill out of the bottle and sets it in front of the Master~ found it. ~he sounds a little shaken~

MASTER:

~shivers, bringing his head up so his chin rests on the table, having to cross his eyes slightly to focus on the bottle. His cheeks and nose still look considerably flushed~ so... how do I take it? ~glances back up at the Doctor, grinning at the sight of him and just barely stifling another giggle~

DOCTOR:

You swallow one, just like any other pill. ~avoids eye contact on impulse, shielding his frantic, scared train of thought from the TARDIS as best he can~

MASTER:

~sits up, blinking as the movement puts the world into a dizzying spin for a few seconds. After he's steadied himself, he reaches forward to open the bottle, taking out a pill and looking at it for a moment before popping it in his mouth and swallowing it, grimacing due to his sore throat~

DOCTOR:

~nods, seeming to recollect himself. Picks the bottle back up to set it in the cupboard where it came from, nearly forgetting the cap but quickly picking that up and screwing it onto the bottle~

MASTER:

~sighs, resting his head back down onto the table. His voice is slightly muffled but he speaks with confidence as if trying to make conversation~ so, where do you keep the sleeping pills?

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master in conflicted fear, shaking his head and reminding himself of the man who jumped into hell so he wouldn't be alone. Gestures to the cabinet he'd been shuffling through~ In there; top shelf, on the right.

MASTER:

~lifts his head to see where the Doctor was pointing, grinning with satisfaction before resting his head on the table again. His words are more mumbled this time, as if he was talking to himself~ I'm surprised. ~lets his mind wander, considering the fact that the Doctor didn't seem very able to say "no" at the moment~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master for a moment, confused by the statement~ surprised? By what? ~his eyes flick away from the Master for a split second, his nervous discomfort obvious~

MASTER:

That you would trust me with sleeping pills. ~shivers, pulling the trench coat closer around him; still cold since the medicine didn't seem to be taking effect yet~

DOCTOR:

I've trusted you with more; the lasers in the test chamber, the chains and tools in Garret's basement while I slept, the knife in the kitchen... ~shakes his head as if to make himself stop~ why wouldn't I trust you with the location of sleeping pills after all that?

MASTER:

~gives a small sigh, bringing his free hand up to rest on top of his head. Three fingers move back and forth, tapping out the beat of four, hoping that was good enough of an explanation~

DOCTOR:

~nods with a sort of grim chuckle~ do you think I ever knew for sure whether or not GLaDOS still had the ability or will to make you- ~pauses, trying to think of how to word it~ how you used to be?

MASTER:

~lets his hand slip down onto the table~ I think you may be forgetting what happened the last time I got the drums back. ~he shivers slightly, his hand curling into a loose fist~

DOCTOR:

I'll tell you what I'm not forgetting... I'm not forgetting how you responded to when you hurt me because of GLaDOS. And I'm not forgetting that you're the same person with or without the drums. ~pauses~ and maybe I shouldn't, maybe I'm too drunk to weigh probability, but I do trust you.

MASTER:

~chuckles half-heartedly~ you might want to rethink that decision... ~his voice fades away, and his hand relaxes along with his shoulders~

DOCTOR:

~the Master's response leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and he goes silent, letting his mind wander back to every stinging word and devastation situation that he had forgiven the Master for and shaking his head slowly. The Master isn't the only one who's reliving an unfortunate past~

MASTER:

~sits up again, staring blankly through the table in front of him, holding the silence for a while. He looks up at the Doctor, his cheeks a little less flushed than before. After a moment of allowing himself to relish the Doctor's presence, he grins~ because, if you trust me, I don't have to try as hard to get you where I want you.

DOCTOR:

~his gaze drops off of the Master as the Master's statement hits him, unable to suppress a small shudder~ ...is the pill working? ~near desperate to change the subject~

MASTER:

~nods slightly, his demeanor shifting to more relaxed and passive~ I think so. ~pulls his arm out of the sleeve, slipping the trench coat off of his shoulders as he sets it in a crumpled heap on his lap, his arms curling around the material, shivering briefly~

DOCTOR:

Good... ~pushes the previous conversation to the back of his head, allowing himself a little smile~ I'm glad.

MASTER:

Do you know how long you can stay? ~looks concerned and worried~

DOCTOR:

No clue... I'm assuming at least an hour given GLaDOS's comments, but I don't know.

MASTER:

~sighs and nods, standing unsteadily as he drapes the trench coat over one arm. After a second to regain his balance he glances at the Doctor, giving him a quick, innocent smile before turning and walking to the door, pushing it open and heading out into the hallway without another backwards glance; expecting the Doctor to follow~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, knowing for a fact he'll follow and finding no need to make it so when he does he has to find the Master first. Follows, wishing the act didn't feel like one of obedience~ so... where are we going?

MASTER:

~his smile turns to a smirk, as he avoids answering directly~ I've found a few interesting things in that wardrobe of yours.

TARDIS:

~sends the equivalent of a giggle to the Doctor, bringing up the warning she had given him about the Master in a 'told-you-so', playful manner~

DOCTOR:

~looks up slightly, irritated with the TARDIS for taking the situation so lightly~ I know, I know... ~looks back in front of him~ and I would assume you did given the fact that I have nearly every type of clothing.

MASTER:

~his smirk splits into a grin, and he turns his head slightly to glance back at the Doctor briefly, his tone dark and cold~ yes. Everything. ~his voice changes, becoming more cheery~ the TARDIS helped me find some of the things I was looking for. ~glances up appreciatively~

DOCTOR:

She did? Well, she is very helpful. ~mentally yelling at the TARDIS, forces himself to calm down as he follows the Master to god knows what~

MASTER:

~he passes the doorway to the console room, continuing down the hall to the corner~ I sense sarcasm, Doctor. ~raises an eyebrow almost scoldingly at his follower as he turns right around the corner, still grinning widely~

TARDIS:

~defends her case by recalling the Doctor had told her to "take care of him", obviously retaining another telepathic giggle~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, clearly agitated and made more so by his lack of control of the situation and by the fact that he couldn't find any way to argue with the Master or the TARDIS. Follows the Master around the corner~

MASTER:

~chuckles darkly to himself again, stopping in front of the bedroom door and turning his head slightly to look at the Doctor, smiling slyly. He rips the door open and slides inside, closing it abruptly as he had opened it. His quick disappearance gives no opportunity to see inside the room~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the door as if staring at it could make the whole situation disappear, conflicted as to whether or not he should open the door. Reaches up and awkwardly knocks on the door, not wanting to have to decide~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door doesn't open, but the lights in the hallway start to dim and flicker out, eventually leaving one faint, circular light on the wall behind the Doctor. The rest of the hallway fades into complete darkness on either side~

DOCTOR:

Was that really necessary? ~sighs, glancing over into the pitch-black darkness before hesitantly trying to open the door~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the handle turns and the door opens without trouble, but the room is dark, and the only thing keeping the darkness from being complete is the circular light in the hallway. The Master is nowhere to be seen, and the shadowed shapes inside remain completely still~

DOCTOR:

~slowly and hesitantly steps in, wanting to call for the Master but finding himself unable to speak as he tries to take in any information on his surroundings he can and figuring out next to nothing in his mind's chaotic state~

MASTER:

~the door closes behind him, snuffing out the only light source as it clicks, locked. After a brief moment of silence, the Master's chuckle seems to echo around the room, quiet enough that it sounds like it could be coming from multiple directions~

DOCTOR:

~tenses, feeling himself start to breathe harder, finding his uncertainty as to where anything is the most unnerving. Wants to move but doesn't, knowing the worst thing to do is trap himself on accident~

MASTER:

~suddenly, fingers curl around the side of the Doctor's neck, gently but in a hostile manner, poised almost like unsheathed claws. The hand comes from behind the Doctor, reaching across his back; therefore the Master is standing right beside him~

DOCTOR:

~tenses further on contact, shying away from the hand only slightly with the knowledge that if he did so any further he'd lean into the Master as a result. Strategically thinking there is no way he can get out of his particular situation unless the Master wants him to~

MASTER:

~brings his hand back to the Doctor's neck, spreading his fingers wide, his thumb digging into the back of the Doctor's neck as he puts himself in a position where he could easily choke the Doctor if he wanted to~ do you still trust me? ~his voice is quiet, silky and calming; the kind of voice he would use when trying to manipulate someone~

DOCTOR:

~his voice is shaky and a little strained~ I walked in here, didn't I? ~swallows, sure his non-answer answer won't satisfy the Master's question and recognizing the change of tone~

MASTER:

~tightens his grip around the Doctor's throat, just slightly~ yes, you did. ~his grin can be heard through his voice~ but that's not an answer. ~presses his other fingers into the Doctor's skin almost teasingly~

DOCTOR:

~his breathing goes unsteady~ depends. I trust you not to do anything permanent beyond scars... but I don't trust you not to hurt me. ~his voice comes honestly, trembling in spots~

MASTER:

~satisfied, he loosens his grip and lets go of the Doctor's neck~ good. ~slips behind the Doctor, shoving his forearm into the Doctor's back, forcing him away from the door and into the foot of the bed~

DOCTOR:

~stumbles forward, tripping over the foot of the bed and landing on it, instantly panicking and pushing himself back up to a standing position at the foot of the bed~

MASTER:

~shoots forward, pouncing on the Doctor and grabbing his shoulders, forcing him back down onto the bed. He holds him down, propped up on his hands and knees with his legs on either side of the Doctor's waist~

DOCTOR:

~pants as he struggles in vain, quickly losing energy from doing so and stopping to catch his breath as much as he can in a pitch-black dark room pinned to a bed on his stomach by the Master~

MASTER:

~leans forward gently, nuzzling the Doctor's head, brushing his cheek through the ruffled hair in a brief moment of careful affection as he breathes in the Doctor's scent, the smell having a sort of euphoric effect on him~

DOCTOR:

~swallows, unable to do anything but lay there and try to think of some way out of the situation~

MASTER:

~brings up his knees to replace his hands, clamping down on the Doctor's shoulders as he sits down on the Doctor's back, smiling as he moves his now-free hands over the Doctor's shoulder blades, slowly making his way down his spine. The Master watches his hands move along the Doctor's back almost in awe, grinning~ you're so vulnerable already...

DOCTOR:

~shudders responsively, unable to stop the reaction~ you said this was all in the past, guess I put the past behind me, eh, Koschei? ~his voice is still strained and an undertone of fear is evident in his bad pun~

MASTER:

~chuckles softly once he gets the pun, bringing his hands slowly back up to the Doctor's neck, his fingers gently curling down to feel just underneath the Doctor's collar. He leans forward slightly, speaking quietly into the Doctor's ear, teasingly~ what, too scared to call me Master?

DOCTOR:

~swallows~ I'd like to think it's out of ego or sentiment. ~very obviously trying to keep his calm, casual nature, as if to distract himself~

MASTER:

~digs his heels into the Doctor's waist roughly~ I think your ego needs to be more realistic. ~brings a hand up to the back of the Doctor's head, pressing it down into the bedsheets, making it near impossible to breathe~

DOCTOR:

~struggles against the Master's hand, wincing as his sides are undoubtedly bruised by the Master's heels. Quickly gives up the resistance on the Master's hand, needing to focus on getting enough air to avoid passing out~

MASTER:

~pushes him further down into the sheets~ you're awfully quiet, Doctor... ~grins, speaking with mock frustration~ how much does it take to make you squeak? ~turns his heels until the edge of his shoe digs into the Doctor's side, abruptly shoving them deeper into his bruising skin~

 

DOCTOR:

~makes a choked, muffled sound of pain that breaks off into a barely audible whimper, trying to move his hands to the Doctor's feet to stop them~

MASTER:

~ignores the Doctor's hands, perhaps not even noticing them in the darkness as he continues to press the Doctor's face into the bed, keeping his heels where they are~ that's better. ~brings his other hand up to grip the Doctor's throat, holding just tight enough to take away the rest of the Doctor's ability to breathe~

DOCTOR:

~grabs at the Master's wrists, that suddenly seeming more important, struggling as he is suffocating. His own writhing hurts his sides further to the point where he's sure he'll black out from pain and/or suffocation if this continues~

MASTER:

~his arms tense, and his hands grip tighter around both the Doctor's throat and his head, knowing it won't be much trouble to fight against the Doctor's surely weakened grip, but wanting to make sure he wouldn't be able to escape anyway~

DOCTOR:

~slowly, his hands fall away from the Master's wrists and his muscles relax. Goes limp under the Master, unconscious~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room is quiet when the Doctor comes to; and the lights are on, but very dimmed. He is propped up against the head of the bed, and something leathery chafes around his neck, snug-fitting. The Master is sitting cross-legged on the pillow beside him, holding something in his lap while grinning madly at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~blinks his eyes open, thinking the leather was the Master's hand for a split second but quickly figuring otherwise. Knowing for a fact his sides are badly bruised, glances around, quickly finding the Master and looking at him, confused as to what exactly he was grinning about~

MASTER:

~chuckles~ good morning. ~tugs gently on the thing in his hand, which seems to be a lead, and the thing around the Doctor's neck tugs along with it~

DOCTOR:

~after taking a second to gather his thoughts, his eyes widen with realization, his voice a little hoarse~ I thought we decided passing out isn't sleep.

MASTER:

~snorts~ would you rather have regained consciousness to me saying "Hello again, welcome to round two?" ~stands on the bed, hopping down to the floor, and as a result violently yanking the Doctor sideways by the collar around his neck~

DOCTOR:

~falls to the side, quickly catching himself and climbing off of the bed, standing next to the Master, careful not to get tangled in his leash. Awkwardly snatches a glance at the Master~

MASTER:

~looks up at him, suddenly bursting out into laughter as he sits back down on the edge of the bed, the leash almost taut between him and the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~scowls at the Master, though his voice comes nervously~ what? ~the lead unnerves him as the looks at the Master, wondering what round 2 entails~

MASTER:

~the laugh trails off into a chuckle~ oh, nothing. ~pulls on the lead experimentally before letting it go, the lead swinging slightly as it hangs down from the Doctor's collar~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the lead as if he can't be seeing what he is, quickly but carefully grabbing it and holding it in his hand opposite to the Master. Looks at the Master in confusion~

MASTER:

Well? ~glances at the door briefly, his face splitting into a wide grin as he half-stifles another bout of laughter, looking back at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

WHAT IS IT!? ~looks at the Master, aggravated to the point of anger and entirely oblivious as to what amuses the Master so much~

MASTER:

~moves into a position where he could quickly launch himself off of the bed; bringing his legs up onto the bed and crouching. He smiles sweetly, still looking at the Doctor~ awh, you're cute when you're frustrated.

DOCTOR:

~the comment makes him blush slightly which ends up just annoying him further. Part of his mind tries to figure out how the Master manages to diminish him with the simplest of sentences as he stands there, leash in hand, still scowling at the Master but not saying a word~

MASTER:

~shrugs~ I guess you don't want to leave, then. Oh well. ~glances up slightly, and the lights go out again. His voice turns cold~ too late now. ~chuckles menacingly~

DOCTOR:

~flinches, gripping his lead and taking a step away from the Master, facing where the Master was when the lights went out. Speaks defensively~ I promised I wouldn't leave you.

MASTER:

~his voice comes from the same spot~ even when you're in danger? ~when he speaks next, his voice comes from about five feet behind the Doctor~ you have a serious problem with your sense of self-preservation.

DOCTOR:

~whips around to face him, not backing up~ you mean my lack of self-preservation? ~gives a sad chuckle~ what have I to live for when I did not intend to live this long?

MASTER:

~is silent and idle for a while. Slowly and gently, he places his hands on the Doctor's chest, one hand on each of his hearts~

DOCTOR:

~glances down at the Master's hands, not moving away however much his instincts tell him to, his grip on the lead loosening slightly~

MASTER:

~his arms slacken, causing his hands to slide down the Doctor's suit slightly~ you have me... ~tenses, spreading his fingers and pressing his palms gently into the Doctor's chest~ unless, of course, you don't; which is fine. ~his voice trembles slightly~

DOCTOR:

~brings his hands to the Master's shoulders, dropping the lead in the process and letting it dangle from his collar as he tries to think of a fitting response, smiling~ of course I do, Master. ~the fear has left his voice entirely~

MASTER:

~hangs his head slightly, sighing happily and then grinning in the darkness~ that's good. ~moves his hands down, twisting a few of the buttons on the Doctor's suit jacket apart~

DOCTOR:

~tenses upon realizing what the Master's doing (which took a second given the darkness and two layers of clothing), part of him wanting to stop the Master from continuing whatever his plan is but another part of him relishing the chaos. Ends up just standing there as if he's frozen~

MASTER:

~unbuttons the suit completely, sliding his hands underneath and feeling slowly up the Doctor's blouse to his neck, carefully undoing his tie and slipping it off, letting the fabric drop to the floor~

DOCTOR:

~lets his hands slide off of the Master's shoulders, they run down the Master's back just enough that it's clear the quick action wasn't accidental before hanging by his side. Refuses to move from where he is despite his conscience~

MASTER:

~quickly brings his lips onto the Doctor's, pushing his hands up and over the Doctor's shoulders in order to fully remove his suit jacket. He then brings his hands back to grip the base of the Doctor's leash, using it to pull him deeper into the kiss~

DOCTOR:

~lets his suit jacket fall as he gets lost in the kiss, bringing his arms up and around the Master~

MASTER:

~leans forward, pushing the Doctor back until they start to tip, not breaking the kiss even after they fall onto the bed, bringing his other hand up to explore through the Doctor's hair~

DOCTOR:

~makes a muffled noise of surprise when they fall onto the bed, deciding it's too late to retreat like all of this is against his will and leaning into the Master a little~

MASTER:

~rolls them both over to the center of the bed, making sure he was still atop the Doctor. He moves back slightly as he brings his hands down to start on the buttons of the Doctor's shirt, quickly leaning back into him again~

DOCTOR:

~his hands run up and down the Master's back, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he takes in every sensation~

MASTER:

~arches his back slightly into the Doctor's hands, breaking the kiss to gasp for lost air. He leans forward again until their noses touch as he slips his hands under the Doctor's half-open shirt, spreading his fingers wide across the Doctor's chest~

DOCTOR:

~pants from lack of air and adrenaline, feeling his hearts beat out of control. One of his hands slides up and gently caresses the Doctor's cheek, looking up at the Master with a smile he couldn't hold back if he tried~

MASTER:

~shudders involuntarily, cursing in Gallifreyan under his breath as he comes back down onto the Doctor's lips, his hands massaging the Doctor's skin as he rocks back and forth slightly, moving in and out of the kiss~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes slightly under the Master's hands, his own hand moving back from the Master's face and re-taking its position on the Master's back as he is re-enveloped in a kiss~

MASTER:

~brings his hands down to curl under the Doctor's shoulders, lowering himself to the Doctor's chest as he continues the faint rocking motion. He breaks the kiss again, moving back as he half-opens his eyes, seeing that the lights had returned to their on-but-dimmed state~

DOCTOR:

~smiling, opens his own eyes, not entirely surprised by the change in lighting though wondering how the Master got them off when he wanted in the first place. Stops himself from laughing out loud when he thinks of the fact that both GLaDOS and the TARDIS were probably spectating, looking at the Master in a wonderfully chaotic daze~

MASTER:

~smiles back, leaning forward to nibble on the Doctor's bottom lip as his hips buck forward slightly, hooking his legs around the Doctor's thighs for leverage~

DOCTOR:

~leaving his left arm idle on the Master's back, bringing his right hand to gently rest on the back of the Master's head. Hopes the Master's old bloodlust isn't inspired~

MASTER:

~arches his back downward as he pulls away from the Doctor's lips, leaning into his hand encouragingly as his hips roll gently against the Doctor, biting his lip to stifle a pleased hum~

DOCTOR:

~lets his right hand slide down to the Master's neck, bringing it around so his knuckles brush against the Master's jawline before he spreads his hand and runs his thumb along the Master's cheekbone~

MASTER:

~grins, looking down at the Doctor as he moves his hands back to finish opening the Doctor's blouse, feeling down his chest and brushing gently against the Doctor's bruised sides~

DOCTOR:

~shudders responsively, unable to surpress the action. Glances almost worriedly at his sides, just barely able to see his dark bruises before looking back at the Master with a slightly timid smile~

MASTER:

~moves his hands away from the bruises, grabbing hold of the Doctor's shoulders as he flips them both over again. Still grinning, he leans up to take the Doctor's now-dangling leash in his teeth, pulling the Doctor down as he rests his head back on the sheets~

DOCTOR:

~awkwardly stands on his hands and knees, his elbows bending as he's pulled downward by his collar. His blouse hangs loosely open as he looks down at the Master with confusion in addition to the previous chaotic amounts of emotion~

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes slightly, loosely hooking his legs around the Doctor's hips and moving his hands around the Doctor's shoulders almost soothingly~

DOCTOR:

~lets his confusion and worry dissolve, bringing one hand up to run through the Master's bleach-blonde hair, barely managing to keep his balance~

MASTER:

~lets go of the leash, letting it hang to the side of his face as he pulls the Doctor down with his legs. He wraps his arms around the Doctor's neck, pulling him into another kiss~

DOCTOR:

~lets himself be pulled down onto the Master without resistance, instantly partaking in the kiss~

MASTER:

~moves his hands to the Doctor's face, pulling him back as he feels lovingly around the Doctor's cheeks, drifting up to his temples while staring lustfully into the Doctor's eyes, licking his lips briefly~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, not minding the Master's lustful nature. Chuckles lightly~ you know, I'd normally recommend someone rest when they have a cold.

MASTER:

~smirks, letting his hands drift back down to the Doctor's shoulders~ if you say so, Doctor. ~pushes the Doctor backwards, flipping them both over so that they face the front of the bed. He sinks down and turns his head to relax against the Doctor's chest, moving his arms to loosely curl around the Doctor's waist as he lets his eyes close~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes with a happy little sigh, resting one arm on the Master. His own eyes drift closed after a moment, having all but forgotten how bad their situation really is~

MASTER:

~murmurs something quietly, relaxing further as his breathing slows~

TARDIS:

~shudders a little, as if being sent into flight~

DOCTOR:

~mentally questions the TARDIS as to where she's going, tired due to his current situation and not moving in the slightest~

TARDIS:

~the landing drum echoes through the walls, and the she goes still again. Replies to the Doctor with a nervous uncertainty~

DOCTOR:

~sighs in mild annoyance, wanting to just go to sleep but also wanting to be sure the Master, the TARDIS, and him are all (relatively) safe~

TARDIS:

~the lights gradually brighten, still dim but bright enough to allow for a clear view of the room. Reassures him that they aren't anywhere dangerous, as her uncertainty fades~

DOCTOR:

~smiles thankfully, mentally praising the TARDIS before allowing himself to drift into a light sleep despite the fact that he is sure nowhere in Aperture is safe~


	16. Heather

[xx:xx:xx]

TARDIS:

~carefully prods the Doctor awake, obviously in mild pain~

GLaDOS:

~speaks sweetly and quietly~ *Come now, Doctor. It's time to go.*

DOCTOR:

~groans in aggravation, blinking his eyes open and taking a second to adjust to the situation~ alright... ~looks at the Master, opening his eyes halfway to do so~ Master, wake up. ~gently nudges the Master with his hand~

MASTER:

~stirs, taking in a slow deep breath and moving his head slightly to look back at the Doctor~ what is it?

DOCTOR:

I have to go back. ~frowns slightly, leaving the Master to go to do GLaDOS' bidding being the last thing he wants~ and I should go before She decides to use more than words to get me out.

MASTER:

~sighs in defeat, bringing his head back down to its original position, tightening his grip around the Doctor's waist~ okay. ~lets go, getting up onto his hands and knees and leaning forward to give the Doctor a kiss on the forehead before climbing off of him~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little, getting up and off of the bed, nearly leaving the room entirely before he remembers he's not entirely dressed not to mention the collar around his neck. Turns around, walking over to where his suit jacket and tie lay to re-button his shirt~

MASTER:

~sinks back down onto the bed, curling up tightly in the spot where the Doctor had been and hiding his face in his arms, not wanting to have to watch the Doctor leave~

DOCTOR:

~manages to get his suit, tie, and shirt on quickly and in a respectable manner, fiddling with the collar for a second before giving up and stuffing his leash under the back of his suit jacket. Glances quickly at the Master as he leaves the room~ I'll see you soon. ~walks down the hall to the console room, his hand brushing against the console as he passes it and exits the TARDIS~

GLaDOS:

*so. You two have been exceptionally busy, I see.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the TARDIS has materialized in the first doorless room with the monitors~

DOCTOR:

~closes the doors behind him, glancing down at GLaDOS' comment~ I would think you saw, given—what was it? ~thinks for a second before recalling~ testing protocol.

GLaDOS:

*Yes, I saw.* ~her tone becomes slightly teasing~ *Is your collar a little stuck?*

DOCTOR:

~leans his head on the TARDIS door with a slightly embarrassed sigh~ 900 years and I've never had to undo a collar... to be fair it's harder to handle things that are around your neck in general.

TARDIS:

~starts to dematerialize, sending the Doctor a solemn farewell~

GLaDOS:

*I'm sure it won't interfere with the next test; I'll let you keep it. Plus... it looks good on you.*

DOCTOR:

I'll take that as a compliment. ~turns away from where the TARDIS was and looks at the camera, trying not to think about everything that GLaDOS and the TARDIS most likely saw~

GLaDOS:

*Yes, anyway; there's testing to be done.* ~a panel in the wall flips backward, creating a makeshift ramp down onto a catwalk that stretches parallel to the room. Below is a dark, bottomless chasm~

DOCTOR:

Of course. ~there is minimal bitterness in his tone as he walks out and along the catwalk without hesitance. Speaks again after a moment~ I bet you haven't had anything this interesting happen in a while.

ENVIRONMENT:

~GLaDOS doesn't reply as the Doctor approaches an exit door to the right of the catwalk, embedded into a far wall almost 50 yards away. Halfway in-between the catwalk and the exit door is a small island, just big enough for the aerial faith plate that sits on top of it~  
  


DOCTOR:

~wakls up to the spot with a puzzled look, looking at the door and the faith plate in mild confusion. Glances down, estimating the minimum distance between him and the floor~ alright... ~gets distracted for a second but then glances around, expecting a button to be somewhere~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the bouncy sound of repulsion gel comes from the wall behind the Doctor as a panel in the wall slides back, allowing for a small, blurred figure to shoot through. The figure (which looks human, and only maybe 7 or 8 years of age) falls down onto the faith plate, instantly being catapulted upwards in a wide arc and landing on the platform next to the exit door, straightening as the door unlocks and slides open~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the panel that had moved~ is this just part of a different test? ~not really expecting an answer, looks at the kid in worry. Slowly continues to walk on the catwalk as he reminds himself that the goal is to get out of the facility with the Master and the TARDIS~

CHILD:  
~the child, a young girl, turns at the sound of the Doctor's voice. She gets down on her hands and knees, peering over the ledge and at the Doctor in awe~ hey! ...are you the Doctor?

DOCTOR:

~turns quickly to face the girl, smiling faintly~ yes I am; and who might you be? ~wonders how she knows him as he paces back to where he stood before~

CHILD:

I'm... ~pauses for a moment, blinking as if she had almost forgotten~ I'm Heather. ~sits back into a cross-legged position, setting her portal gun in her lap~

DOCTOR:

~leans on the railing as he speaks~ hello Heather, I'm—well, I guess you know who I am. ~pauses in thought~ may I ask how you know me?

HEATHER:

She's told me about you. ~looks upward briefly, focusing back on the Doctor, eyes shining~ she tells me stories.

DOCTOR:

GLaDOS? ~tries not to sound disgusted or surprised. Smiles at Heather's enthusiasm~ I'll admit I am a little curious as to what she's told you.

HEATHER:

~nods slightly as she glances upward again, her eyes going out of focus as she recalls the stories, picking out the most impressive~ she says you've been outside... ~looks at the Doctor intently, leaning forward a little~ is it true?

DOCTOR:

~finds himself tearing up slightly, nodding~ yes it is. I spent most of my life outside, in fact. ~pauses hesitantly, wanting to get to the TARDIS and the Master ASAP~ would you like to hear about it?

HEATHER:

~her eyes go wide and she grins with excitement~ yeah! ~glances around, her eyes focusing on a white panel on the opposite wall~ hold on- ~stands, raising her gun to shoot a portal on the white surface before turning around and heading through the exit door, shooting another on a second panel behind the door. She climbs through on the Doctor's side, jumping down onto the catwalk with a crash~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, taking a second to think of how to describe Earth to one who has only seen Aperture. Speaks with enthusiasm~ right above the facility, there's a vast plain that stretches nearly as far as the eye can see, and it's covered with tall golden strands that wave in the breeze. If you look up during the day you can see the blue sky stretching on endlessly, dotted with fluffy white clouds; and the sun, brighter than any light you've seen, so bright that it warms and lights the outside from billions of miles away. At night, it's dark and cool and you can see little lights speckle the black sky and a bigger white circle providing most of the light.

HEATHER:

~plops down on the catwalk, looking up at the Doctor as she tries to imagine what he's describing, eyes wide with intrigue~ where do the lights come from?

DOCTOR:

The big round one is the moon; still millions of miles from Earth, or where you are if you go outside. Earth, the moon, and the sun are all spheres in space, along with all the little lights, which are all suns thousands of light-years from Earth. Each of those suns have their own planets—like Earth—with their own moons.

HEATHER:

Woah... space must be huge! ~thinks for a moment, glancing at the floor of the catwalk~ but if the lights are so far away, how do you know they've got earths and moons?

DOCTOR:

~lowers his head as if telling a secret, grinning~ because I have a spaceship and I've been to those earths and moons.

HEATHER:

~looks back up, eyes wide with surprise and excitement~ the blue box?? Is it here? ~looks around enthusiastically~

DOCTOR:

It's in the facility, I don't have access to her right now. The Master's in it, though, ~hopes the absence of the TARDIS isn't disappointing to Heather~

HEATHER:

Are you trying to find them? ~seems just slightly put off, but still enthusiastic~  
  


DOCTOR:

I came from the TARDIS just now, but yes, my overall goal is to end up with both of them. ~thinks for a moment~ it's less a matter of finding them, more getting through tests to get to them.

HEATHER:

~turns to look down the catwalk, the direction the Doctor had been going~ where's your test? ~turns back, looking the Doctor up and down~ ...and where's your portal gun?

DOCTOR:

I don't test with a portal gun anymore; apparently GLaDOS has created a plethora of new things to test on me... Most recently an airborne toxin. ~tries to hide his discomfort on the subject~

HEATHER:

You mean the purple stuff? ~snorts, starting to giggle uncontrollably~

DOCTOR:

~knows he's blushing as he scowls comically~ yes. The purple stuff.

HEATHER:

You were talking to a cube. ~the giggle dies down, and she stands back up, suddenly noticing the Doctor's collar and pointing up at it in curiosity~ hey, what's that?

DOCTOR:

~hangs his head slightly with a sigh when he realizes what she's pointing at~ it's a collar... Normally on earth it'd be used to guide pets. ~looks down at his feet~ I... couldn't get it off after the Master put it on me.

HEATHER:

Why'd he do that? ~looks at the Doctor in confusion, scanning him up and down again as if to make sure~ you're not a pet.

DOCTOR:

~takes a moment to decide how to explain this to a young girl~ the Master gets... Manipulative and a little power-hungry at times. He does, on occasion, do something to simply diminish me or make me uncomfortable. It's fun to him.

HEATHER:

~pouts~ well that's not very nice. ~her pout turns into an almost-devious smile, and she skips over to take the Doctor's hand, pulling him forward along the catwalk~ c'mon then, let's get back to your ship.

DOCTOR:

My ship's not where I left it; GLaDOS moved it I-don't-know-where. ~pauses~ and the Master isn't a bad guy; just a little sadistic, that's all. It's a part of his personality.

HEATHER:

~keeps pulling him along, seeming to disregard the statement about the Master apart from a glance in the Doctor's direction~ so let's go through Her tests until we get back to them, as you said.

DOCTOR:

Okay then; I don't have a better plan. ~brings himself to a full stride, re-set on his goal to get tin the TARDIS and escape Aperture~

HEATHER:

~stops tugging, intently looking ahead as a lift becomes visible at the end of the catwalk~ look there! ~points ahead to the lift~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the _elevator,_ nodding and continuing towards it~ must be a way to the next test... or at least _a_ test.

HEATHER:

~nods~ I bet it is. ~walks faster, almost at a run until they reach the _lift~_

DOCTOR:

~jogs after her, stepping into the _elevator_ when they reach it~

HEATHER:

~steps in as well, letting go of the Doctor's hand; walking around in a circle when the doors close and the elevator moves downward to feel the vertical inertia~

DOCTOR:

~stands in the center of the lift, tapping his foot in impatience as the move to what is most likely a test chamber~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator stops, and the doors open to a tight hallway which opens up into a small, cubic chamber with a few cubes and a row of three turrets who haven't noticed them yet~

DOCTOR:

~looks around the chamber, stepping out of the elevator and glancing at the turrets in turn, trying to figure out how to get rid of the turrets without injuries by mapping it out in his head~

HEATHER:  
~gasps and runs out of the elevator, bolting past the Doctor into the chamber. As the turrets shift their focus, she picks up a cube with the portal gun and uses it as a shield, looking back at the Doctor as the bullets bounce off of the cube~

DOCTOR:

~seems to snap out of his daze, finding it a little hard not to get shot given his lack of a portal gun and the fact that he's a bigger target even when using a cube to shield himself~

HEATHER:

~bounds forward, knocking the turret directly in front of her to the ground and using the cube to shield herself from the spray of bullets as it shuts down. As the other two start to shift their focus to the Doctor, she quickly drops the cube and turns them to face the wall, rendering them harmless~

DOCTOR:

~looks at Heather in surprise~ thanks... you're pretty good. ~sets his cube down, glancing around for the exit~ I was never a fan of lethal weapons, especially guns. Not like portal guns, like turret guns.

HEATHER:

I've had loads of practice. ~skips to the exit door~ and me neither. ~grimaces~ they hurt.

DOCTOR:

~surprised and slightly disgusted by the fact that this child has been shot, walks over to the exit. Tries his best to keep a straight face when he thinks of all the grief guns have caused him, only partially succeeding~

HEATHER:

~the doors open to another elevator, and Heather jumps in without hesitation~

GLaDOS:

*Good job on the practice test. Now, on to the real course.*

DOCTOR:

Oh, hi GLaDOS. ~gets a sort of sarcastic tone to his voice as he steps into the elevator~ did I just hear you compliment someone's performance on a test rather than make some emotionless, data-based or otherwise degrading comment?

GLaDOS:

*Humans appreciate praise. I figured you and your crew didn't need such... pointless encouragement.*

HEATHER:

~the doors close and the elevator starts moving up, and once again Heather starts walking in circles around the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ fair enough. ~wonders how he'll go through tests with Heather without making her his main concern, reminding himself that dying isn't an option anymore~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator comes to a stop, and the door opens to a maze of glass, with turrets placed throughout it. They don't notice either Heather or the Doctor, even though the glass would've normally allowed them to see through to their targets~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the peculiar spectacle with more interest than fear, stepping into the maze cautiously as he looks at a turret through the glass~

HEATHER:

~walks up behind the Doctor, confused as she peers around him at the turrets~ why aren't they shooting?

TURRET:

~as soon as she speaks the turret closest to them shifts its gaze, and with a declaration of "target acquired" bullets begin to pummel the glass~

DOCTOR:

~looks thoughtful~ either they're speech-activated, ~pauses in thought~ or these ones are programmed to only attack humans. ~walks up to a dormant turret (looking through the glass at it) experimentally~ hi.

TURRET:

~turns its focus just before the Doctor speaks, and its "target acquired" talks over the Doctor as it begins shooting. The one that was shooting at Heather stops a little bit afterward, and its laser moves back to its original position~

DOCTOR:

Motion then? ~looks moderately confused~ not ordinary turrets, I'll give them that. ~glances at Heather~ guess we just treat them like turrets and move along through the maze.

HEATHER:

~nods and tiptoes forward, hesitantly rounding a corner into a hallway with a turret at the opposite end. She stops before heading too far in, and the turret's laser doesn't move~

DOCTOR:

~looks almost curiously at the turret, slowly sliding along the wall to get closer to it~

HEATHER:

~continues to walk down the corridor, treading lightly. The turret remains oblivious to any approaching targets as Heather slips behind it quietly, no longer in danger of this particular turret~

DOCTOR:

~follows quickly, smiling as they near-silently turn the next corner. He looks at the turret before turning, astonished and very curious~

HEATHER:

~pauses, kicking the turret down before hurrying to the Doctor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few other turrets notice them due to the noise, but at the moment they were in an empty corridor and glass was protecting them from the spray of bullets~

DOCTOR:

~smiling, whispers~ sound! ~walking down the corridor they're in as stealth-fully as he can, looks at Heather to see if she got what he meant~

HEATHER:

~nods enthusiastically, also whispering~ are you good at being sneaky? ~stops near the end of the corridor so that the next turret still can't get to them~

DOCTOR:

Not as good as the Master; honestly I'm a little clumsy but if I'm careful I can get by. ~whispering, occasionally glances at the turret in the next corridor to see if it turns to his voice~

HEATHER:

~the nearby turrets locate them again, and Heather goes quiet, waiting them out until the bullets stop. When the maze is quiet again, she quietly turns the corner and glances over at the Doctor, seeming thrilled by the potential dangers of the test~

DOCTOR:

~treads lightly around the corner, careful to make as little sound as he can. Notices Heather's expression, smiling with a level of familiarity as he slowly advances down the corridor~

HEATHER:

~scopes out the exit as she goes, finding the shortest route to it, which included only one more turret. She swerves behind the one they were currently sneaking up on, standing there to wait for the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~manages to get to her after a short moment, careful not to disturb the turret. Nods, as if signaling for Heather to lead the way~

HEATHER:

~continues, weaving through a twisting corridor and passing by the last turret. With a triumphant little bounce, she leaps through the opened exit door and turns on her heel to face the Doctor, grinning~

DOCTOR:

~follows behind, still a little slower than Heather especially near the turret. When he catches up he smiles, walking through the exit door~

HEATHER:

~walks to the elevator with a skip in her step, excited~ are we going to your ship now?

DOCTOR:

I can't be sure. ~pauses, locating the camera in that room~ hey GLaDOS, can I show Heather around the TARDIS?

GLaDOS:

~the camera moves slightly to focus on the Doctor~ *It wouldn't be too much trouble. The time difference is still in effect after all.*

HEATHER:

~gasps with excitement, beginning to head to the elevator~

DOCTOR:

~looks taken aback and slightly worried by Her last statement, following Heather though the TARDIS would likely be transported to them. Knowing that in _any_ other situation he'd be excited to show off his TARDIS to a curious child, sighs and forces a smile~

HEATHER:

~the TARDIS begins to materialize, and she turns around at the noise~ whoa! It teleports? ~looks over at the Doctor in wonder~

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~hopes near-desperately that the Master isn't curled up and broken down somewhere~ though it's not _exactly_ the same as teleportation; it's a time machine, so it flies in the fourth dimension.

HEATHER:

~runs up to the TARDIS as she lands fully, glancing at the Doctor in anticipation~ and is the Master in there?

DOCTOR:

~stops himself from flinching, walking up to open the door~ he was when I left; I assume he still is. ~pushes the door open, stepping in and to the side to let Heather in, mentally greeting the TARDIS and informing her of Heather~ don't push any buttons, you could break something.

HEATHER:

~nods and takes a few steps in, looking up the walls in awe. After a moment she throws her arms out and does a little twirl on the grated floor~ it's so huuuge!

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly~ she is quite impressive. ~walks over to the console, setting his hand on its rim~ and kind too. ~unable to stop himself from worrying over the Master, glances around the room~

TARDIS:

~senses his worry, but is unable to give him much reassurance apart from letting him know that the Master was still in the bedroom~

HEATHER:

~walks over to the console, gazing at the column in the center~ does she talk?

DOCTOR:

She communicates telepathically, so she doesn't really _talk_ but I can communicate with her. ~is made only more concerned by the fact that the Master stayed there this whole time, his worry becoming evident in his expression~

HEATHER:

~notices his expression~ is something wrong? ~looks around as if to find what's out of place~

DOCTOR:

~pauses, trying to decide whether to tell Heather the truth. Sighs~ it's the Master... he hasn't moved since I left, and we've had a good amount of problems since we got here.

HEATHER:

Well, where is he? ~walks in a quick circle to survey the area~ you should help him if he needs it.

DOCTOR:

~smiles thankfully, walking towards the door to the hallway~ the bedroom. ~hopes the answer doesn't inspire more questions~

HEATHER:

~follows with a bounce in her step~ to the bedroom, then!

DOCTOR:

~turns into the hall, his walk becoming a purposeful stride. Turns right into the hallway with the bedroom and comes to a halt in front of the door, hesitating for a moment~

HEATHER:

~pushes past him and turns the handle for him, letting the door swing open~

MASTER:

~is curled in on himself, lying on his left side halfway underneath the covers, still except for his quick, jagged breathing. A bottle of anesthetic pills is sitting open on a nearby nightstand, mostly empty~

DOCTOR:

~the sight makes him grimace slightly before he walks into the room~ Master... I'm back. ~his voice is soft and he forces it to remain steady~

MASTER:

~is completely unresponsive~

HEATHER:

~walks over and climbs onto the bed, sitting on her heels and quietly slipping her hand out of her portal gun, setting it to her right as she intently watches the Master~

DOCTOR:

~walks over the Master, setting a hand on him to try to get the Master to respond to or at least acknowledge their presence~

MASTER:

~his eyes open halfway as he groggily looks up at the Doctor, continuing up and eventually rolling back under his eyelids as he closes them. His breathing becomes sparse and even more jagged, on the brink of hyperventilation~

DOCTOR:

~his panic becomes more evident as he speaks~ Master, what's wrong? ~his voice wavering despite his efforts. Glances at the bottle of pills, trying to piece together what the problem is and not expecting the Master to answer his question~

MASTER:

~manages to get his breath back, focusing on simply breathing normally for a few moments before rolling himself away from the Doctor's hand, and off of the bed. He falls hard at the Doctor's feet, groaning and sitting up, swaying to the side as he fights drowsiness~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, slightly relieved by the fact that the Master is responding but still looking at the Timelord with concern. Pauses before asking~ ...are you okay?

HEATHER:

~crawls over to look over the edge of the bed at the Master~

MASTER:

Static just.... In place next-... ~droops into the side of the bed, snapping awake at the impact. He sees Heather, scooting backwards into the Doctor's legs~ what the hell is _that?_

DOCTOR:

~fails to suppress a chuckle~ her name is Heather, I found her and we went through a few testing chambers... how many pills did you take?

MASTER:

~shakes his head, half-mumbling as his right hand spins in an attempt to convey uncertainty~ maybe... two every hour? I don't remember...

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head slightly~ well that's a nearly dangerous quantity of ~glances at the bottle label~ anesthetics... should I ask why?

MASTER:

~sneezes and starts shivering, curling up and leaning into the Doctor. His voice is a little hoarse~ I couldn't find the pill you had given me before, so anesthetic was the next best thing.

HEATHER:

~lowers herself to the bed, folding her arms and moving her legs back and forth as she listens silently~

DOCTOR:

~nods, reaching back to grab the bottle without moving the Master. Looks down at him, knowing he'd have to move the get the medicine~ I can get it for you now...

MASTER:

~nods slowly, leaning away from the Doctor and resting on the edge of the bed instead, still shivering~

HEATHER:

~looks up at the Doctor~ what's he need medicine for?

DOCTOR:

~hesitantly walks around the Master to go out of the room, pill bottle in hand~ he has a cold of some sort. A bad one, it would seem.

HEATHER:

Oh. ~glances at the Master briefly, then climbs off the bed, following the Doctor~ where're you going now?

DOCTOR:

To get the pills he needs and put away these anesthetics before he overdoses himself to death. ~strides down the hall, taking a left so they pass the console room again~

HEATHER:

~hurries after him to keep up with the Doctor's larger stride~ those are deadly? ~points to the bottle of anesthetics~

DOCTOR:

Any medicine's dangerous if you take too much. ~stops when they get to the door~ it takes a whole lot to make some of them dangerous.

HEATHER:

~dives past him, curiously walking along the cabinets and stopping to stare at one of the Gallifreyan scribbles, glancing over at the Doctor~ what's in here? ~points up at the cabinet~

DOCTOR:

~opens the pill cabinet, glancing at Heather~ I think that's supplies; like syringes and cotton balls and such. ~looks through the pill bottles around where he set the cold pills, finding them much faster than last time and setting the anesthetic in their place~

HEATHER:

~squints at the Gallifreyan notes throughout the room in confusion~ these pictures make no sense.

DOCTOR:

~closes the cabinet, the cold pills in hand~ that's because that's my language; Gallifreyan. They make perfect sense to me and the Master but no human can comprehend them.

HEATHER:

...it sorta looks like scribbles. ~shrugs, making her way back to the door~ does anybody else understand Gallifreyan?

DOCTOR:

~the question hits him as he heads toward the door~ the Timelords—that's what me and the Master are—all read and write in Gallifreyan. Not everyone's handwriting is as bad as mine, though.

HEATHER:

So where are they? ~pushes the door open, skipping out into the hall~ are they on the surface?

DOCTOR:

No... they're gone... ~closes the door behind him, matching Heather's pace and following her solemnly~

HEATHER:

~stops skipping, frowning and looking up at the Doctor as she walks~ ...what happened to them?

DOCTOR:

~hesitates, sighing~ they all died on Gallifrey. ~walks down the hall, speaking quietly as if he doesn't want anyone to overhear~

HEATHER:

~pouts, crossing in front of the Doctor and turning to face him, giving him a hug around his lower waist, forcing them both to stop~  
  


DOCTOR:

~forces a little smile, reaching down to return the hug. Feels slightly guilty for leaving out the fact that he killed all of them~ I'm fine, though. I've got the Master and the TARDIS and my human friends.

HEATHER:

~lets go, turning and continuing to walk down the hallway, nearing the corner~ are there other humans here too? On the TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

~continues to walk~ no, most of my friends are on the surface. I know loads of people on the surface and in space, though.

HEATHER:

~nods enthusiastically~ that I can understand. ~walks over to open the door, jumping in as it swings open~

MASTER:

~is slumped forward into his knees at the side of the bed, motionless~

DOCTOR:

Master, I got the pills. ~walks over to the Master, swallowing back worry that seems to fill any moment he's not actively doing something~

MASTER:

~mumbles something very quietly, stirring faintly, as if it was difficult to move at all~

DOCTOR:

~goes to hand the bottle to the Master, sort of half-setting it on the Master's knee with the assumption that the Master isn't looking~

MASTER:

~flinches, startled, lifting his head and reaching for the bottle, all of his movements slowed and slightly uncoordinated~

DOCTOR:

~gives a little apologetic smile, handing the Master the bottle patiently~ this is the kind I gave you last time; seemed to help a good deal.

MASTER:

~relaxes and gives a little chuckle, managing to get the bottle open, quickly swallowing a pill. He hands it back to the Doctor, looking up at him and noticing he was still wearing the collar~ so, couldn't get the collar off, or are you starting to like it? ~his voice is somewhat hoarse~

DOCTOR:

~sets the bottle on the nightstand, a little caught off guard given the fact that he had nearly forgotten he was wearing the collar. His response is automatically truthful and quiet~ both. ~not having thought through his response, avoids looking at the Master in embarrassment~

HEATHER:  
~giggles~

MASTER:

~staggers to his feet, setting a hand on the bed for support. With his left he reaches up and rotates the Doctor's collar so that the leash slides out from underneath his suit jacket, freely dangling in front of him. This done, sits back on the bed, swaying slightly and taking a moment to steady himself~

DOCTOR:

~a smile flickers at the corner of his mouth, his eyes finding their way to the Master. Looks down at the leash for a second, unsure as to how to respond to the Master's actions~

HEATHER:

~bounds over, standing in between the two Timelords~ woah, you have a leash too? ~reaches up and tugs at the end of the leash a few times~

DOCTOR:

Yeah... ~flinches almost unnoticeably when she tugs on his leash, looking at Heather uncomfortably~ hey uh, can you... not? It _is_ attached to my neck.

HEATHER:

Sorry. ~giggles, letting go of the leash and sitting on the bed next to the Master~

MASTER:

~drifts to the side, looking at her warily, and then looking up at the Doctor~ do humans gravitate towards you or something? You find them everywhere.

DOCTOR:

I don't honestly know... ~looks over at the Master thoughtfully~ but they can be helpful when they're not waving weapons about; even clever.

MASTER:

Humans also made this place. ~winces, bringing his head down and placing a hand on his forehead, resting his elbow on his leg~

DOCTOR:

But not all of them are like that; and this is America, idiot central. ~looks over at Heather, speaking hastily~ no offense. ~looks back at the Master, a look of concern crossing his face~ headache?

HEATHER:

What's America?

MASTER:

~speaks over her somewhat hastily, nodding~ yes. It's bad.

DOCTOR:

~sits on the bed next to the Master opposite to Heather comfortingly~ want me to go on a little drug run again or is it one of... _those_ headaches. ~referring to when the drums are too loud, knowing nothing really fixes that. Seems to entirely disregard Heather~

MASTER:

~drops his hand and looks back and forth between the Doctor and Heather, shrinking in on himself slightly~ yes, one of _those_ headaches; but I'm fine... there's nothing to be done about it anyway.

DOCTOR:

Okay... ~noticing the Master's discomfort and stands~ well, I don't expect to be allowed to stay long, I'm just supposed to be showing Heather the TARDIS.

MASTER:

~looks up, relaxing~ how long has it been? ~glances at Heather briefly~ for you?

HEATHER:

~looks puzzled, glancing between the Doctor and the Master~ what'cha talking about?

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a moment~ no more than an hour ~grimaces slightly, knowing an hour meant 15 for the Master~ and Heather, there's a time differential between Aperture and the TARDIS.

HEATHER:

A what? ~her curiosity heightens, as well as her confusion~

MASTER:

~sighs and brings himself further back onto the bed~

DOCTOR:

~growing a little impatient~ a difference in the way time passes. 15 minutes here is one minute outside of the TARDIS.

HEATHER:

Oh. That's weird. ~slides off of the bed~

GLaDOS:

*And, yes. It is time to go. Come along now.*

DOCTOR:

Alright, GLaDOS, we're coming. ~looks over to the Master~ I'll be back as soon as I can in the best condition manageable. I promise.

MASTER:

~nods solemnly, letting out a light sigh~ okay... I guess I'll just, wait here for another day or two...

DOCTOR:

~the way the Master words the situation makes his eyes fill with tears; he quickly closes his eyes against them and manages to keep himself composed as he nods slightly, opening his eyes and walking out of the room~

HEATHER:

~hesitantly turns and follows the Doctor, hurrying out the door and matching his stride~ ...isn't he gonna be lonely? ~glances behind them at the door~

DOCTOR:

He's got the TARDIS... ~knows he couldn't convince a 2-year-old he believes what he's saying~ he'll be fine...

HEATHER:

~gestures with wide arms~ but she's a ship! ~lets her arms fall as she walks, slightly slower~ what I mean is, I could stay. You said time was faster out there, so you wouldn't have to wait as long. ~looks up at the Doctor, a mixture of concerned and sad~ ...and you seem really worried about leaving him here.

DOCTOR:

I am concerned... the Master and the TARDIS are really all I have left. ~sighs, shaking his head~ but no, I couldn't possibly ask for you to do that. If there's one thing worse than being in pain it's watching someone you-... someone else in pain.

HEATHER:

Who's in pain? I'm confused. ~furrows her eyebrows, looking down at her feet as they move back and forth~

DOCTOR:

He has a noise in his head and it puts him through a hell of a past and creates headaches on occasion. He's utterly unpredictable like this. ~matches her pace to not get ahead~

HEATHER:

But still. GLaDOS says people need interaction with other people. Cuz otherwise they go crazy... ~twirls her finger next to the side of her head~ well, most of the time.

DOCTOR:

~remembers his own fear of being left alone with the drums and how long he left the Master, having to stop in his tracks to recollect himself and think clearly again~ the hypothesis... ~shakes his head, not wanting to have come to the conclusion he did~

HEATHER:

Hypothesis? ~stops as well~ ...is this a test? ~looks around for familiar testing elements, finding none, remaining confused~

DOCTOR:

Yes, no, no no no no no... ~his voice is quietly despairing as he leans back on the hallway wall, tears in his eyes~ she can't... not again. Not again.

HEATHER:

~goes to ask another confused question, but GLaDOS speaks first~

GLaDOS:

*Hello? I have things to do, people to see. Did you get stuck in a door?*

DOCTOR:

Scheiße you, [extremely offensive Gallifreyan curse]! ~yells, his voice wavering though he has no trouble switching languages. He has to fight to keep tears from streaming down his face~

GLaDOS:

*Yelling at me isn't going to accomplish anything. Are you coming or not?*

HEATHER:

~creeps over to the Doctor's side, hiding in the corner between him and the wall, frightened by the spectacle~

DOCTOR:

You little... I don't know why I ever thought you might have a scrap of decency or humanity in you. ~he's speaking a little softer now, though fury still lines his every word~ I have been so patient and compliant, trying to treat you like a person, trying to understand; but you are a cold, heartless excuse for an AI. I won't jump through your little hoops for you anymore.

GLaDOS:

~she is silent for a while, eventually speaking with soft finality~ *Very well, then.* ~the connection cuts out, and the hallway goes quiet~

DOCTOR:

~is panting slightly with fury and fear, glancing quickly at Heather and noticing she's afraid~ you can go out there if you don't want to be part of this; I wouldn't blame you.

HEATHER:

I don't even know what's going on.... ~clings to the Doctor's suit jacket gently~ of course I want to stay.

DOCTOR:

I just rebelled against GLaDOS. ~starts walking back the way they came~ and anyone who knows me knows I'm not turning back now.

HEATHER:

~follows slightly behind~ She didn't seem mad at you, though. ~speaks quietly as they turn the corner~

DOCTOR:

Honestly that's what scares me. I'd be much more comfortable if She was angry. ~glances at Heather as he speaks, eyes still brimming with tears~

HEATHER:

Why? ~seems hesitant, her voice remaining quiet. Gets worried upon seeing that the Doctor was about to cry~

DOCTOR:

Because if she's not mad I'm attempting to rebel, she wants me to rebel. ~shakes his head~ but I have to... She's gone way too far.

HEATHER:

What did she do? Nothing really happened except for her telling us to leave. ~shrugs; at this point she's gotten used to the constant confusion~

DOCTOR:

She put the noise back in his head and I know what'll happen if she proves her hypothesis. ~his voice is slightly strained as if it's difficult to keep it steady~

HEATHER:

And it's bad? ~her voice gets hushed; the question rhetorical~ oh. ~stops in front of the door, gently turning the handle and swinging the door open~

MASTER:

~is sitting in the same place on the bed, curled downward into his knees, his arms wrapped around his head in an almost protective manner~

DOCTOR:

Master...? ~his mind going to all the worst case scenarios, walks in toward the Master~ Master, I'm not leaving.

MASTER:

~lifts his head, his eyes filled with pained tears. He speaks unsteadily, smiling despite his overwhelmed expression~ oh, hello again. Back so soon?

DOCTOR:

~fear GLaDOS has done something wells up inside him~ I refused to leave once I realized something that should've been obvious... Are you okay, did she do something?

MASTER:

What? ~speaks slightly louder than normal, his voice cracking badly as he turns his head forward again. He brings his hands up to either side of his head, letting out a pained whimper as he blinks, a tear silently sliding down his face~

DOCTOR:

~desperate, walks up to the bed, not hesitating to climb onto it to get to the Master. Hugs the Timelord, not knowing what to do and sure he's in a battle he can't win~

MASTER:

~leans thankfully into the Doctor's chest, bringing his hands slowly down to rest on his knees. Shudders, taking in unsteady deep breaths and letting another tear fall, dampening the Doctor's suit jacket slightly~

DOCTOR:

~swallows back his own tears, barely able to whisper to the Master~ I'm sorry. ~though unsure whether or not the Master can hear him~

MASTER:

~relaxes considerably, taking in even bigger and more frequent breaths as if breathing had been the problem. He speaks breathlessly, hushed and relieved~ they're gone, they're gone; I'm fine, they're gone...

DOCTOR:

~smiles, suppressing relieved laughter and hugging the Master a little tighter before letting go~ good... great, that's great... ~a little suspicious of the fact that GLaDOS would take them but decides it better to not question it~

MASTER:

~keeps leaning into the Doctor, slowing his breathing and calming himself down gradually~

TARDIS:

~The lights dim as the TARDIS sighs mechanically, bringing the lights back up and buzzing with excited, gleeful freedom; seeming more alive than she had ever been since entering the facility~

DOCTOR:

~happily wonders what made the TARDIS so happy, making the question prominent in his mind so she could answer whenever she felt like it. Part of him just wants to stop worrying entirely but he can't stop his suspicion~  
  


TARDIS:

~tells him that GLaDOS was leaving them alone entirely—that She had even cut off Her connection to the speakers—seeming elated~

DOCTOR:

Does that mean we can leave? ~glances at Heather and the Master in an "I'll explain", having not meant to speak aloud~

TARDIS:

~replies with strong affirmation~

HEATHER:

~eyes go wide~

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, speaking with disbelief~ what?

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, his own eyes comically wide as a smile slowly grows on his face~ we can leave... she's letting us go... ~his own astonishment is clear in his voice~

MASTER:

~shakes his head, unsure of what to think~ ...but wh-

HEATHER:

~runs over to the bed, pouncing onto it and interrupting the Master~ we can go to the surface!? ~looks up at the Doctor expectantly~

DOCTOR:

~turns to Heather~ I think so... The TARDIS says she can. I wouldn't be surprised if this is a trick, though. ~looks back at the Master~ and I don't know why but I don't think we'll find out until we try.

MASTER:

~sits up and elbows him in the side, only somewhat gently~ well then, there's no more reason to wait; go try to fly us somewhere.

DOCTOR:

~grimaces slightly, his bruise stinging on contact, but quickly regains a smile, climbing off the bed~ what do you say we hit up Eaden on the way to London? I think they deserve to know we're alive.

MASTER:

~chuckles slightly~ sure. ~glances at Heather, dragging himself off of the bed~

HEATHER:

~follows, bouncing a little with excitement~ is Eaden one of your friends from the surface?

DOCTOR:

No it's a place but there are friends _in_ Eaden. ~walks with a bit of his old enthusiasm down the hallway~ Aaron, Ellie, Wheatley, Chell, Garret... I think I'm forgetting someone...

MASTER:

Ellie's dad? Never really told us his name though. ~follows the Doctor out into the hallway, Heather close behind. Slips his left hand under his hoodie, feeling the gauze that was still wrapped around his waist, which he had never bothered to take off~ and Jillian, I think.

DOCTOR:

Right. ~nods in remembrance, chuckling after a second~ and the chorus turret if it counts. ~glances back at the Master~

MASTER:

~decides that to leave the gauze on would be unsanitary; rips through it and pulls it off, crumpling the partially-crimson bandage and shoving it in his hoodie pocket for whenever they found a way to better dispose of it. Grimaces slightly as they approach the doorway to the console room~

DOCTOR:

~his demeanor grows more anticipating as they near the console room, making himself push his worry for the Master—which was by now an instinctive constant—to the back of his head as he turns to walk in~

TARDIS:

~greets him excitedly, the console whirring and making other various familiar, undulating noises in anticipation of finally getting away from the facility~

HEATHER:

~follows the Master inside, bounding forward and looking at the console with wide eyes, excited as well~  
  


DOCTOR:

Kay; Heather, you might want to hold onto something, this is not a smooth ride. ~walks briskly up to the monitor, entering coordinates with a flourish before pressing a few other buttons and grabbing the lever with a smile~ ready?

MASTER:

Couldn't you just turn on the stabilizers? ~wraps his arm around a nearby railing, nodding as he does so and not expecting for the Doctor to even go near the stabilizers~

HEATHER:

~happily complies, leaping over to a railing and grabbing on with both hands, grinning~

DOCTOR:

Oh, what's the fun in that? I never used them before, why start now? ~gives a little grin, exaggeratedly flipping the switch and running about the console, pointlessly busying himself as the TARDIS takes off~

TARDIS:

~echoes with her wheezing sound of takeoff, the sound of the time vortex bleeding through the walls slightly. After a minute or so, the shuddering of the console room settles, and the landing drum announces their arrival; the room going quiet again~

DOCTOR:

~smiling, glances at Heather and the Master in turn before turning to the door~ alright, the moment of truth... ~almost hesitantly walks up to the door and opens it~

CHELL:

~the door opens, revealing Chell standing there with a hunting rifle pointed at the Doctor's face. After a moment she recognizes him, pointing the barrel at the ground instead and giving the Doctor a hard, untrusting look, gesturing with her eyes to the spontaneous police box he seemed to be stepping out of as if demanding an explanation~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles nervously~ it's my ship, I used it to get back out of There. She's completely harmless, the TARDIS, the teleportation is just how she travels. It's not as small as it seems, the Master's here too.

CHELL:

~peers around the Doctor as Wheatley makes his way to her side~

WHEATLEY:

Is somebody in the-r-oh, Doctor! Y-you're okay! Oh, God, thought you and the Master were gone for good... heheh... ~sounds nervous suddenly, remembering their most recent conversation~

DOCTOR:

It's okay, Wheatley, you had no way of knowing. ~noticing Chell's reaction to the TARDIS, steps to the side slightly to let her see~ he's here too, by the way; the Master, I mean.

WHEATLEY:

~nods solemnly~

MASTER:

~waves slightly from further into the console room~

HEATHER:

~runs over to the Doctor's side, blocking the view of the TARDIS again. She stares up at Wheatley in awe~ why're you so tall?

WHEATLEY:

~takes a moment to respond as he looks back at her, caught a little off-guard~ w-well, I just am! ~makes a wide gesture to emphasize his reply~

HEATHER:

~notices the Aperture logo stitched into Wheatley's breast pocket, shrinking back slightly and clinging to the Doctor, pointing at it~ ...Doctor, it's the circle symbol!

DOCTOR:

~taking a second to realize what Heather's talking about, nods with a little chuckle~ it's okay, he came from There but he's nice. Without him, me and the Master would've been stranded and wounded in a wheat field. He's an escapee, like us.

HEATHER:

~nods, letting go of the Doctor and bounding out of the TARDIS without hesitance, weaving past Wheatley and Chell and stopping to slowly look around at the outside world in complete awe~

MASTER:

~walks up next to the Doctor where Heather had been, looking around at Wheatley, Chell, and Heather in turn~ so, I'm assuming it worked?

DOCTOR:

Yup... ~smiles, turning back to Wheatley and Chell~ I figured you two deserved to know we're alive; along with everyone else who was so kind as to welcome us. We probably won't stay long, just a little hello and we're alive.

HEATHER:

~runs back over, grabbing Wheatley's wrist and pulling him along to the closest building~

WHEATLEY:

Woah, hey... hey! Where're we going? ~he turns and stumbles after her~

ENVIRONMENT:

~at this point the rest of the town has noticed the commotion caused by the TARDIS's arrival~

GARRET:

~jogs over from the direction of Foxglove, bulky goggles on top of his head~ Doctor, that you? ~grins, giving the Master a nod as he slows to a stop~ you have no idea how glad I am to see you guys are okay!

DOCTOR:

~turns to close the TARDIS doors behind the Master and him, giving Garret a wave afterward~ glad to see you all safe too; what with what happened-... Sorry, how long has it been? ~looks at Garret with a smile, though not quite as upbeat as normal~

MASTER:

~steps out to allow for the doors to close, breathing in the fresh air, and quietly muttering "too long" under his breath as he lets it out in a sigh~

GARRET:

About five days... ~seems distracted by the TARDIS, and he shakes his head as he notices himself trailing off~ by the way, how did this box get here? It sort of... appeared.

DOCTOR:

Oh, that's my ship. I did mention we're not from around here didn't I? ~pauses, trying to think of when he might've said it, shrugging after a second~ she's called the TARDIS and she does sort of teleport in a way.

GARRET:

~his eyes go wide with intrigue as he takes a small step towards the TARDIS, looking at the Doctor as if asking for permission~ how does she work? ~looks the TARDIS up and down~ and that's quite a small space to travel in...

DOCTOR:

~smiles almost mischievously~ she's a time machine... it would take days to explain it all but I can give you the simple version. And be my guest if you'd like to look inside as long as you don't tinker with anything; she doesn't like it when people do that.

GARRET:

~raises an eyebrow as he steps around the Doctor to open the doors~ she doesn't like it? ~nods anyway, shrugging, stepping inside and leaving the door open as he gazes at the much larger interior, struck dumb for a few seconds~ ...she's bigger on the inside!

DOCTOR:

~his smile widens~ yes she is... she is also a living being and that is why I said she doesn't like it. No she can't speak her communication is purely telepathic. Any questions? ~stands watching Garret with a near-smug grin~

GARRET:

Oh, loads! ~excitedly walks over to the console, peering at it from different angles and setting a hand on the rim but being careful not to touch any of the controls, turning his focus back to the Doctor~ so if she's a living being, she needs some way to get energy.... I'm assuming she doesn't run on electricity. ~looks up at a hanging cord above him~

DOCTOR:

The majority of her energy comes from a supernova frozen in time. ~walks in and up to the console~ that and Huon energy that can be harvested from a rift in time. If one were to ingest Huon energy particles they would teleport randomly and would also be very likely to die. Those cords do transfer energy and such but some of the thicker, higher ones are actually environmental controls and a good amount of the others send signals from the buttons.

GARRET:

~looks back at the console and the odd controls scattered across it, then up at the arched supports of the domed ceiling with admiration~ she's got a beautiful structure. ~turns to the Doctor, taking his hand off the console, chuckling~ sorry, I could ask questions all day. You probably don't want to stick around here with a ship like this, though- ~reaches out to shake the Doctor's hand, smiling~ thanks for showing me around.

DOCTOR:

~shakes Garret's hand, smiling~ It's no trouble; I enjoy explaining it to people who aren't bored by my explanation. ~chuckles lightly, walking back to the TARDIS doors~

GARRET:

~follows him back out, grinning~ feel free to drop by now and again, I'd love to listen. ~waves and makes his way back to Foxglove~

HEATHER:

~comes back over, dragging Wheatley behind her by his wrist. She skids to a stop and Wheatley has to stumble to keep himself from falling face first onto the ground~ Doctor, I like this one. Can I keep him? ~hugs Wheatley's arm, leaving the android looking very awkwardly perplexed~

WHEATLEY:

H-hold on now! Well, not literally, you've already got that down, it seems....

DOCTOR:

~laughs~ no, Heather, he's a _person,_ he owns himself. ~walks over, starting to pry Heather from Wheatley's arm~

WHEATLEY:

~is able to pull himself away with the extra help, and he takes a few hasty steps in the opposite direction of Heather, rubbing the arm she had been viciously hugging~

HEATHER:

~pouts at the Doctor~ awh, okay... ~looks over at the TARDIS and the Master~ are we leaving soon?

DOCTOR:

I thought we'd head to London and say hi to a few friends now that these folks know we're alive and well. ~glances quickly at the Master, hit with worry over how people will react to the re-return of Harold Saxon~

HEATHER:

~bounces over to the TARDIS doors~ o-kay! Do most places on the surface have names?

CHELL:

~gives Heather a somewhat sad look, briskly turning and walking away towards her house~

WHEATLEY:

~after a confused moment of looking between the Doctor and Chell, hurries after her, giving the Doctor a farewell nod~ see ya 'round, mate! ~hastily catches up to Chell, putting an arm around her comfortingly as he slows to match her pace~

DOCTOR:

Yes... ~turns to the Master~ I suppose we should get going then. Who should we go to, though? UNIT? Torchwood? ~fails to come up with someone he knows who'd trust the Master, finding Jack the most likely to do so~

MASTER:

~shakes his head~ no UNIT. ~pushes the doors open, stepping inside along with Heather~ honestly, most of your friends would take a disliking to me, so I'm not really inclined to go see any of them. ~shrugs, leaning on a nearby railing~ your TARDIS, your call.

DOCTOR:

Yeah, UNIT would probably try to sedate you; Jack and his gang listen to me more; No Wilf or Martha, Micky's probably a bad plan... ~stops thinking out loud, realizing he was probably accidentally shoving what the Master had done back in his face. Speaks again after a short moment~ guess new Torchwood is our best choice.

MASTER:

~nods, wincing~ probably.

HEATHER:

~stops zoning out after a moment, looking up at the Doctor curiously~ who's UNIT?

DOCTOR:

A governmental system to reduce alien threat. ~gives the short answer, as if mad at UNIT for what he thought they would do. Steps up to the keyboard, his hands hitting the keys with quick precision before grabbing the lever~ ready? ~pulls the lever after a positive response, beginning to run about the console~

HEATHER:

~stumbles around, giggling; not having made it to a railing in time~

TARDIS:

~whirrs as it changes location, landing with a little shake in the Torchwood institute~

DOCTOR:

Okay so if I know Jack, he's either at the front door or on his way upon our entrance. I'll make sure everything's cleared up before assumptions are made. ~nods slightly to the Master, walking up to the doors to open them~

JACK:

Doctor! ~runs around a corner, having heard the TARDIS arrive. He adopts a serious look of concern~ what's happened? ~unable to think of another explanation for the Doctor coming directly to Torchwood~

DOCTOR:

I'm okay now, I just came from perhaps one of my worst adventures. ~lowers his voice a little~ I do have two people with me one of which I got out of a horrible situation and the other I went through the whole thing with and you know him but I swear to you he's better, okay? I just—you'd be the only one to trust my word enough to trust him. ~stiffens slightly, remembering the collar around his neck and realizing it's too late to remove it~

JACK:

~the leash swaying as the Doctor moves catches his attention~ okay... hey Doc, s'that a collar? ~grins mischievously~ what've you been up to?

HEATHER:

~bounds over, peeking out at Jack~

JACK:

~his eyes go wide and he looks back at the Doctor, sounding more serious now~ no really, what've you been up to?

DOCTOR:

~laughs almost nervously~ that's Heather, don't worry I just saved her from a horrible future; she has nothing to do with the leash... though if I am to tell you the whole story we should sit down somewhere; it's a long one.

HEATHER:

~looks up at the Doctor in confusion~ horrible?

JACK:

~nods, pulling out a few chairs from next to computer systems or desks, speaking as he does so~ hi Heather, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. ~walks over to ruffle her hair slightly, looking up at the Doctor~ you said there were two people with you, right?

DOCTOR:

Yeah, um... ~turns around to face the Master, gesturing for him to come out, trying not to show his nervousness but failing to do so as he awkwardly introduces them~ Master, Jack; Jack, Master...

MASTER:

~walks over, leaning on the wall next to the doors, hands in his pocket; staring blankly at Jack~ yes, we've met...

JACK:

~seems frozen solid for a few moments, half-glaring at the Master. Eventually he relaxes, and manages to get rid of the glare, sighing through clenched teeth~ that explanation will be needed. ~sneaks a quick glance at the Doctor~ soon.

DOCTOR:

Right, ~glances between the Master and Jack awkwardly~ so we were in an underground lab of sorts but there was a demented AI for a scientist and we were basically lab rats... lab rats the AI took particular interest in given what we are. ~looks directly at Jack, almost angrily~ and before I start at the beginning I think you ought to know that if the Master wasn't there I'd probably be dead or still stuck in there.

JACK:

Alright... ~pries his attention off of the Master, turning and walking over to one of the chairs and sitting himself down, gesturing to the others he had brought out; subconsciously keeping tabs on the Master despite his changed demeanor~ begin your tale.

DOCTOR:

~sits down in one of the chairs, beginning his summary~ we woke up in a room separated by a glass wall; it was completely unfamiliar, I still don't know how we got there. After a few tests of cooperation we got to meet the main AI of the place, GLaDOS—or the test master, though I find that much less amusing than I did then. She threatened to incinerate us which she only reconsidered because we're Timelords. The first time we managed to get out of the chambers and into areas She didn't control we ran into a nice core named Rick, saw some storage vaults, ran into a bit of trouble but nothing we couldn't handle. ~hopes he'll get away with his vague descriptions~

MASTER:

~steps out of the TARDIS and walks over to stand behind the Doctor, placing his hands on the back of the chair, earning a way glance from Jack~

JACK:

Okay, skip ahead; why're you wearing a collar?

MASTER:

~smirks a little, suppressing a chuckle~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes flick down as he blushes slightly~ well uh, you see, GLaDOS got me a little drunk with some purple gas before I got back to the Master in the TARDIS and he was sick so I got him cold medicine and then followed him down the hall to the-... to the bedroom and I walked into it and it was near pitch-black dark and well I-I got pinned to the bed and he shoved my face into the covers and I got suffocated to a blackout. When I woke up I was wearing a collar and he was holding the leash. ~knows he's in a more pitiful state than Jack has ever seen him—including when he was handicapped by the Master~

JACK:

~looks concerned and shocked, leaning forward slightly and looking up at the Master after a few moments~ what the hell? ~speaks in an almost-whisper~

MASTER:

~shrugs in response~

DOCTOR:

~silently stares at the ground like a guilty man being interrogated, as if waiting for another question~

JACK:

How long ago was this? ~turns back to the Doctor, glancing at the Master again, and not seeing much difference between him and the Master he remembered, despite the Doctor's claims~ why don't you just take it off?

DOCTOR:

I legitimately don't know how and GLaDOS found out how to make time differentials so it's more recent for me than him... less than a day for me, actually... ~avoids looking directly at Jack~

JACK:

~sighs, placing a hand on his forehead and letting it slide down his face before looking at the Doctor again~ alright, forget all that; how did you get out?

MASTER:

~moves his hands up to the Doctor's shoulders, moving them back and forth in a comforting manner to calm the Doctor down~

DOCTOR:

~gives a little thankful sigh, stopping himself from smiling as he lets the Master calm his nerves. Looks over at Jack~ GLaDOS let us go after I refused to cooperate with her as much as I had been... guess she got all the data she needed.

JACK:

It's good that you got back in one piece, though. ~leans back in the chair, casually lounging~ I'd assume a "demented" AI wouldn't run the safest of tests.

MASTER:

~his right hand drifts up to the side of the Doctor's head, and he lightly runs his fingers up through the Doctor's hair~

JACK:

~gives the Master a disapproving look, seeming almost jealous~

DOCTOR:

~stops himself from leaning into the Master's hand, though unable to prevent a small smile~ yeah... bullets flying everywhere from turrets, spike plates slamming into floors and walls, deadly lasers, toxin, you name something deadly and I'd bet money it's been there.

JACK:

~raises his eyebrows slightly at the Doctor's smile, somehow less surprised about the deadly things being listed than what was going on in front of him; speaking sarcastically~ oh. Fun. So where is this place? Some planet no one's ever heard of?

DOCTOR:

~his smile fades at the question~ underground, on Earth, in the United States. So the planet's well-known; the country? Well, I never thought them at all good. Even the average alien would go to Ancient Rome before America but this... was worse than I expected.

JACK:

~frowns at the unexpected reply~ is it alien? America could be used as a hideout; there's lots of space and not many people looking for them.

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head slightly~ not unless aliens speak English with an American accent—which they don't. Also the majority of the materials were made in China.

MASTER:

~lets his hand drift back down to the Doctor's shoulder~ what, you were checking things?

JACK:

~shakes his head in confusion~ so... the place was made by humans? Did you see any of them?

DOCTOR:

No... though I wouldn't be surprised if GLaDOS killed them all. It had to be man-made, the way the structure was. And I was in an unknown environment, of course I checked things.

JACK:

~sits up straight again~ alright, anything else I should know? ~glances at the Master, then back down at the Doctor, repeating this a few times before focusing on the Doctor for a reply~

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to think~ he can't hear the drums anymore... we both lost our screwdrivers... ~clearly carefully giving the minimal amount of facts~ am I forgetting anything? ~tilts his head up to look at the Master~

MASTER:

~grins in reply, bringing his arms up to wrap gently around the Doctor's exposed neck, and leaning downward slightly to touch his nose to the Doctor's forehead. With a brief chuckle, he adds~ yes.

JACK:

~his chair makes a scratching noise as he scoots himself backwards across the floor, awkwardly watching the spectacle with shock and wide eyes~

DOCTOR:

~swallows nervously, knowing exactly what he "forgot"~ r-really? I—uh—what did I forget? ~his voice is an octave higher than usual, his body seeming frozen in place~

MASTER:

~laughs~ would you like me to jog your memory? ~leans forward more, giving him a careful peck on the nose~

JACK:

~his chair tips to the side and dumps him out onto the ground with a loud clatter~

DOCTOR:

Uh-I-um-uh-y- ~his attempts to respond turn into incomprehensible stuttering that seems to blur into one long nonsensical word. It takes him a moment to silence himself and try to sort out an understandable sentence~

JACK:

~gets to his feet, brushing himself off and making his way over to the Doctor's chair, reaching forward to pry the Master away from the Doctor's neck~

MASTER:

~quickly lets go out of surprise and retreats backwards a few steps, giving Jack a look of distaste~

DOCTOR:

~goes back to looking forward, his forehead and eyes covered by his right hand as he reorganizes his thoughts, sighing after a moment~ well go ahead and ask, Jack... I assume you're wondering what the hell that was about.

JACK:

Yes. ~straighten up, putting a hand in his pocket and turning his full attention to the Doctor~ so what the hell was that about?

DOCTOR:

~sighs deeply~ I did say I woke up with a leash and a collar... I never mentioned what happened afterward. ~turns and looks at Jack, knowing he probably will be required to elaborate~

JACK:

~his eyes widen slightly, but part of him wants to hear about it~ okay... go ahead. ~takes a little step backward, setting his chair upright again and sitting down to listen~

DOCTOR:

~takes in a deep breath~ alright, well I was practically yanked off the bed, then the Master dropped the leash, confusing me. He started laughing hysterically as I just stood there in confusion for a few minutes; after that, he said he guessed I wanted to stay and the door got closed and the lights out again. He said I had self-preservation issues to which I responded by asking what I had left to live for... he said I have him, unless I don't, and I said I do.

DOCTOR:

~seems to get more uncomfortable by the minute~ then he, uh, proceeded to unbutton my suit jacket—and I let him. Then he kissed me, slid my suit jacket off, and pushed me until we fell onto the bed and rolled into the center. We kissed a bit, he got rid of my tie and unbuttoned my undershirt, rolled over one last time, then went to sleep. ~tries to explain without too much or too little description~

JACK:

~sighs after a long moment of stunned silence, shaking his head slightly~ well. Definitely unexpected. ~looks over at the Master, lowering his voice slightly and raising his eyebrows~ can't say I blame you, though.

DOCTOR:

~gives a little half-smile of familiarity—Jack never really changed. Stands, looking between Jack and the Master a little uncomfortably~

HEATHER:

~pops up behind Jack, defiantly ruffling his hair and letting out a squeak followed by a giggle when he turns around, his hair randomly fluffed out in places~

JACK:

~gives her a playful scowl~

HEATHER:

~flees into the TARDIS, bounding inside and peeking out at the rest of them cautiously, giggling a little more~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly, glancing from Heather to Jack, to the Master, and back to Jack, not knowing what to do or say so just standing there~

MASTER:

~begins walking back to the TARDIS too~ right... is there a reason to stay any longer? ~glances sharply at Jack, still a little put off by his intervention~

DOCTOR:

I suppose not... ~starts following the Master after a second, turning to Jack as he walks away~ see you, Jack, you can find some bizarre way to call me should there be some alien problem.

JACK:

~gives a little two-fingered salute and a smile, nodding and not bothering to smooth out his hair~ gotcha. See you, Doc.

MASTER:

~steps inside the console room, walking to the closest railing and sliding down against it into a sitting position on the floor, legs crossed~

DOCTOR:

~walks in and closes the door behind him~ so, what now? ~looks at the Master, then Heather, thinking they should drop her off somewhere to live a safe life but waiting for others' ideas of what to do next~

MASTER:

~looks over at Heather~ I have a feeling travelling in space and time with a young child wouldn't end well...

HEATHER:

~droops, pouting~ but... but... why not?

DOCTOR:

~looks at Heather sympathetically~ I do have to agree... It's not safe, and not always fun either. I have travelled with a number of people and it never really ends well.

HEATHER:

Yeah, but where else would I go? ~starts pacing in a small circle~ I'm used to lots of dangerous things... and scary things. Definitely not-fun things.

DOCTOR:

The point of getting you out was to get you a better life, not a shorter one. ~the words seem to sting as he says them~ I'm sure the Master and I can find a _good_ adventurous opportunity for you.

HEATHER:

~stops pacing, hanging her head~ okay... ~winces slightly~ but still, where would you drop me off?

DOCTOR:

That's my main question exactly. ~thinks for a moment~ If you were older I could set you up with your own life... I've got it! I'd have to break a few rules but I know a nice family I'm not supposed to know that'd take you in without a second thought.

MASTER:

~raises his eyebrows at the Doctor~ breaking rules... what family is this, then?

DOCTOR:

One I haven't met yet... I think some memories were restored out of place in our little Aperture comatose—or maybe it was the gas... ~shrugs~ anyway; the Ponds. They can't have a child but they want one.

HEATHER:

How does that work? ~starts pacing again~ you haven't met them, but you know about them?

DOCTOR:

Time's complicated. ~walks up the console keyboard~ but it has rules; rules that can only be broken professionally... like in writing.

HEATHER:

So... you're a professional... time... person? ~grabs a hold of a nearby railing, seeing that the TARDIS was probably about to go into flight~

MASTER:

~stands and makes his way over to the console, standing behind and slightly to the right of the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~types while he talks~ professional as in know what I'm doing? 90% of the time. Professional as in acts and does what I do in a formal manner? ~smiles, grabbing the lever but not yet pulling it~ never.

HEATHER:

That's fine with me. ~grins, standing with her back to the railing and her arms outstretched in order to grip it~

MASTER:

~takes a step forward, hooking his chin over the Doctor's shoulder and bringing his arms up to wrap around the Doctor's waist, nuzzling the Doctor's cheek slightly~

DOCTOR:

~happily closes his eyes for just a second before pulling the lever less dramatically than usual, holding the console rim to keep his balance as the TARDIS takes off~

MASTER:

~tightens his grip briefly, using the Doctor to keep his balance; much more deliberately this time. When the shaking becomes more steadied, he reaches up and crosses his arms over each other, resting his hands on the Doctor's chest to feel the faint tremor of his heartbeats as the TARDIS lands and goes still~

DOCTOR:

~doesn't mind in the slightest when the Master uses him for balance even though his sides hurt. Looks up from the console when the TARDIS lands, partially for an excuse to lean into the Master slightly, his voice a little softer than usual~ we're here.

MASTER:

~smiles, sliding his hands down the Doctor's suit jacket before letting go~

HEATHER:

~pauses a moment, then shrugs slightly and bounces over to the door~ so, right now, have the "Ponds" met you yet?

DOCTOR:

Yes. Well not _me_ but other me. Later me. But now technically they're in a time when I'll meet them for the first—I guess second—time in a little less than a hundred years in the future. ~smiling, snatches a glance at the Master as he walks toward the door~

MASTER:

~smiles back~

HEATHER:

~pushes the door open slightly~ time is confusing.... Hello? Anybody there? ~peeks her head out of the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

It's not like I parked it in their house; the place is across the street if I'm good. ~steps out of the door~ of course it'd be night time... I said good, not perfect.

HEATHER:

~squeaks and runs back inside the TARDIS, colliding with the Master and burying her face into his hoodie, her voice muffled~ it's all dark!!

MASTER:

~freezes, looking down at her cautiously~

DOCTOR:

~turns around, chuckling lightly though almost nervously~ it's only night time, the house is right there. ~seems to be reassuring himself as much as Heather~ I could go grab a torch, if you want.

HEATHER:

~turns her head to the side slightly to make her voice clearer~ but didn't you say there was supposed to be a white thing in the sky giving off light?

DOCTOR:

Yes, it's here, it's a very dim light, I did say the moon was millions of miles away... ~steps back into the TARDIS thoughtfully before walking to be about a yard from her and crouching to be at eye-level~ do you want to hear a secret?

HEATHER:

~straightens up, turning away from the Master and facing the Doctor with interest, lowering her voice~ yeah!

MASTER:

~takes a few hurried paces back, pausing briefly before making his way out to the front doors~

DOCTOR:

~scooting closer to Heather, lowers his voice~ you mustn't tell anyone, okay? ~speaks as if this is of high importance~

HEATHER:

Okay. ~nods enthusiastically, speaking quietly as well and smiling widely~ I won't tell.

DOCTOR:

~bringing his hand to the side of his mouth and dramatically looking for eves-droppers, whispers~ I'm afraid of the dark too.

HEATHER:

~her eyes widen just a little before she giggles, keeping her volume lowered~ why're _you_ afraid?

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a second, finding the Master is the main reason but whispering vaguely~ I've been around long enough to have a lot of bad experiences with the dark.

HEATHER:

Well... you should be prepared then! ~skips over to the doors, looking around outside and pausing for a moment~ hey, where'd the Master go?

DOCTOR:

~follows behind, the question making his stomach churn a little though he maintains a calm tone~ guess he decided to look around a bit; the dark doesn't seem to faze him.

HEATHER:

Okay. ~hops out of the TARDIS, looking all around and eventually focusing on the half-moon with a triumphant grin~ so where's the house?

DOCTOR:

Right... ~looks around the street, furrowing his eyebrows in focus~ that one. ~points to a little blue house across the street to the left a little~ I think.

HEATHER:

What's this for? ~steps out onto the road, walking in a little circle on the blacktop and dragging her boots to make a dull scratching noise~

DOCTOR:

Large, fast vehicles run on this. ~speaks as he closes the TARDIS door and warily begins to cross the street~ generally one tries to stay off the street as much as possible.

HEATHER:

~nods and sprints across past the Doctor, giving a little jump up onto the curb, the boots hissing quietly and briefly as they absorb the small impact. She paces back and forth restlessly as she waits for the Doctor~ so where are the large-fast vehicles?

DOCTOR:

Most people are asleep during the night; no one's driving. ~strides up to the house~ I just hope I'm not bothering them at a time that's too inconvenient.

HEATHER:

~catches up with the Doctor, standing to the side of the door when they reach it~

MASTER:

~comes around from behind the Doctor, reaching over and hooking a few fingers around the loop in the Doctor's leash, bringing his hands into his pocket (along with the leash) nonchalantly~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master's actions with a little sigh, ringing the doorbell, careful not to move his neck far enough to reach the end of his leash. Waits for either of the Ponds to come to the door, wondering how they'll respond to this~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after a few moments there's a muffled, slow thumping of someone coming down the stairs. The door opens a little while later, revealing a very annoyed and suddenly perplexed-looking Amy, wearing a fuzzy bathrobe. She furrows her brow dramatically, speaking in her Scottish brogue~ what're you blokes doin' here at such a late hour? People do need to sleep, ya know!

DOCTOR:

It's the Doctor. As in _the_ Doctor. Like... bow tie, fez Doctor. ~looks at Amy apologetically~ the Doctor you know is a different regeneration but I'm him... ish.

RORY:

~comes tumbling down the steps, a wooden bat in hand~

AMY:

Rory, we won't need the bat this time. ~calls over her shoulder without taking her eyes off the Doctor, still giving him a suspicious look~ so if you're the Doctor, where's the TARDIS? ~her eyes move to the Master, and she folds her arms~ and who's he?

DOCTOR:

Oh, I suppose he wasn't with me... or won't be with me? ~shakes his head~ the TARDIS is over there ~points to where he parked it~ and this is the Master. I'm sure I said some shpeal about being the last Timelord, he's the other one.

RORY:

~sets the bat aside~ who is it? ~walks up behind Amy~

AMY:

~follows his gesture to the TARDIS, raising an eyebrow and leaning back on the door to clear the doorway~ well, hurry up and get inside, then. ~looks over at Rory~ it's the Doctor. At least a different version of him. And the Master... apparently, he's also a Timelord.

MASTER:

~grins, knowing the Doctor can't move without him; steps inside, pulling the leash taut as he leads the Doctor along behind him~

HEATHER:

~follows after, looking up at Rory and Amy with wide eyes~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master closely without much choice, hoping the leash goes unnoticed, the pulling on it making him more uncomfortable~

RORY:

~looks at them all in confusion~ none of them are the Doctor; the Doctor has that tie and the chin...

AMY:

The TARDIS is right across the street. ~gestures out the door to the blue box~ and the Doctor regenerates, remember? ~walks past Rory and the others, giving the Doctor's leash a puzzled look and heading through a doorway to a small sitting room with a few couches and a telly. She looks around the Doctor and the Master at Heather, giving a small smile~ who's that you've brought along?

DOCTOR:

Actually that's what I came to talk to you about... ~finds it a little awkward to ask what he wants to ask of them~ this is Heather; I got her out of a bad situation but you know how travelling with me can get, I can't take her with me. The problem being she doesn't have parents.

RORY:

~looks between Heather and Amy as if not knowing how to respond~

AMY:

So you want her to stay with us? ~meets Rory's gaze, a little smile beginning to form~

HEATHER:

~looks between them excitedly~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ yeah, if it's not too much trouble.

RORY:

~smiles back at Amy, his own excitement clear in his voice~ it's fine by me, but it's really your call.

DOCTOR:

~smiles when he sees Heather's excitement, any wonder as to whether or not this is the right decision melting away~

AMY:

We'll gladly take care of her, Doctor. ~furrows her brows in annoyance, keeping the smile; turning to look to Rory~ I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed. ~looks over at the Doctor and the Master, gesturing to them~ and you two, skedaddle; we've got things to do.

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes slightly, smiling mischievously~ alright then. ~walks back out of the room at a brisk pace, yanking at the Doctor's collar~

DOCTOR:

~stumbles after the Master~ see you. ~barely manages to choke the words out before they leave the room, part of him wishing he knew how to take the collar off~

RORY:

~watches them leave in confusion before nodding~ yeah, bed.


	17. Camping

MASTER:

~slows down to a more manageable pace, drifting back to walk next to the Doctor as they step outside the house. With his other hand he reaches back to close the door, stopping on the doorstep and tilting his head back slightly, breathing in the crisp night air~ so... ~looks over at the Doctor with a warm smile~

DOCTOR:

~can't help but smile back though the darkness puts him on edge~ so? ~Looks at the Master, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light~

MASTER:

~starts walking forward again towards the TARDIS, pulling more of the Doctor's leash into his hand, shortening the length until it becomes taut~ so... what shall we do first?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, paying little to no mind to his leash~ don't know; I don't have a tendency to plan things... in fact, on occasion I have randomized the TARDIS's destination. ~thinks for a second~ oh, but I've been meaning to give you this—things keep happening one after another. ~reaches into his suit pocket, pulling out a TARDIS key~

MASTER:

~looks at the key with a little smile as they cross the road, reaching across with his left hand to take it and put it in his own pocket~ thanks. I doubt I'll need it, though.

DOCTOR:

Yeah; I just thought there's one TARDIS, seven keys, and two Timelords in existence, we should each have at least one key. ~stops himself from saying "now that I don't have to hide her from you anymore" as they near the TARDIS~

MASTER:

Right. ~opens the doors and steps in, the tightened leash pulling at the Doctor's neck as he walks ahead, continuing past the console~

DOCTOR:

~just barely manages to close the TARDIS doors behind him, his head ducking slightly to reduce the pressure on his neck as he follows~

MASTER:

~looks back at the Doctor with a small grin as he gives the leash a tug, walking out into the hallway and abruptly veering left, which causes another yank on the Doctor's neck~ so; you like the collar, eh?

DOCTOR:

~stumbles slightly as he turns into the hallway~ I've gotten more used to it... ~really doesn't know how he feels about the collar though he realizes he hasn't tried to remove it since he put his suit jacket back on in Aperture~

MASTER:

~turns again, around the corner heading to the bedroom, still grinning~ it suits you. ~slows slightly, letting some of the leash out of his grip so that it's no longer taut~

DOCTOR:

~turns his head slightly with the extra given space~ thank you...? ~fully aware of where they're headed but also aware of how little of a choice he has but to follow~

MASTER:

~nods slightly in acknowledgement as he opens the door, stepping inside the decently lit room and letting go of the Doctor's leash entirely. He sits on the edge of the bed, falling back onto the sheets with a contented sigh~

DOCTOR:

~knows he's not going to walk away even though the Master let go of his leash, stepping into the room, sitting next to where the Master lay and thinking through planets as he normally would between adventures~

MASTER:

~brings his hand up to brush along the Doctor's jaw softly, smiling as his hand drifts to the Doctor's shoulder and slowly slides down his back~ any ideas?

DOCTOR:

~takes a minute to recollect his thoughts as they're partially scattered by the Master~ well, there's trillions of habitable places, a near infinite amount of time and things to do, ~shrugs~ do you have an idea?

MASTER:

~sits up, placing his other hand on the Doctor's cheek, turning his head and pulling him forward into a quick kiss. Smiling, he lets his hand slide down the Doctor's jaw and his neck, curling his fingers around the Doctor's collar slightly~ maybe.

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, half wanting to shrink back and curl into a ball but half wanting to grin and rub his neck against the Master's hand. Sits there, thinking of how he'd respond in a different physical situation~ what is it? ~his voice cracks~

MASTER:

~brings his other hand up to run through the Doctor's hair, his smile turning into a small grin~ you sound scared, Theta. ~brushes his fingers against the Doctor's neck~

DOCTOR:

~swallows, barely managing to keep his eyes on the Master's~ would you blame me if I was?

MASTER:

Probably not. ~his grin fades to a smile, and he backs away from the Doctor, placing his hands in his lap. After a moment he crawls over to the head of the bed, lounging there with his legs crossed over each other~

DOCTOR:

~regains his cool after a moment~ there is still the question of what now... ~looks down at his hands in thought~

MASTER:

~sits up again, making his way back over to the Doctor, sitting behind him and draping his arms over the Doctor's shoulders. He inches closer to the Doctor's ear, speaking quietly and in a way that makes his suggestion seem very inviting~ let's sleep on it.

DOCTOR:

~smiles, leaning into the Master slightly~ alright. ~wonders how the Master manages to be so persuasive, not particularly caring~

MASTER:

~smiles, pulling the Doctor backwards slightly before letting him go and scooting back to where he was before, kicking his shoes to the side of the bed and slipping his feet under the covers like what someone would do when sitting on the edge of a pool~ no interruptions this time, either...

DOCTOR:

~smiles~ yeah... ~takes off his shoes and tie, setting them by the foot of the bed before climbing to the head of the bed about a foot from the Master before laying down on his side facing the Master, relaxing~ and no smart-alack comments.

MASTER:

~chuckles lightly, pulling the sheets out from under the Doctor and tossing them back over top of him, sliding further under them himself. He closes his eyes and relaxes, snuggling up to the Doctor's chest~

DOCTOR:

~lets his arm rest over the Master, smiling and closing his eyes with a happy sigh, remembering the fact that the Master doesn't know why he came back to the room when he was supposed to leave the TARDIS but pushing the thought to the back of his mind~

MASTER:

~smiling, lets his consciousness slip away as he falls into a light sleep~

~•~

[11:20:25]

MASTER:

~a strong pulling on the Doctor's suit jacket wakes him; the Master grips his lapels tightly, curled in on himself somewhat as he shivers faintly~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master—drowsily at first but quickly becoming alert~ Master!? ~brings his hand to rest on the Master's shoulder, gripping it slightly~ Master, are you okay?

MASTER:

~blinks his eyes open, relaxing in a relieved manner and bringing one of his arms to curl around the Doctor's side, pulling himself closer; however he's still shivering~ yeah. I think so.

DOCTOR:

~brings his hand back down to rub the Master's back reassuringly, asking softly~ what happened? ~hopes with every fiber of his being this has nothing to do with GLaDOS~

MASTER:

~looks up slightly, brushing his lips against the Doctor's neck~ nothing happened. ~smiles~ you're here; I'm fine.

DOCTOR:

~smiles back, holding the Master a little tighter before relaxing~ okay; as long as you're okay.

MASTER:

~gives a tiny sigh~ thanks.

TARDIS:

~informs the Doctor that someone was at the door, and three knocks come faintly from the direction of the console room~

DOCTOR:

~sighs in mild irritation, muttering out loud though he doesn't have to~ who is it?

TARDIS:

~sends him a mental first-person image of Amy standing there with her arms folded, the night seeming to have transitioned to midday~

DOCTOR:

I should probably get it then... ~looks at the Master, clearly not too happy though he woke her up last night~ Amy's at the door.

MASTER:

~loosens his grip around the Doctor, sitting up and taking a moment to shake his head drowsily~ alright. Go on, then.

DOCTOR:

~slides off the bed, not bothering to do more than brush off his suit before going to answer the door, his hair more ridiculous than usual~

AMY:

~steps forward slightly when the Doctor opens the door, looking at his current state in confusion~ what happened to _you?_

DOCTOR:

~sighs, knowing she probably didn't think Timelords sleep the way he usually acts~ I woke up; what's up?

AMY:

~raises an eyebrow~ I thought you didn't... Never mind. It's the middle of the day; why're you still here? Something wrong with the TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

No; but going months without sleep gives me the tendency to sleep longer when I do. Timelords sleep less than humans, but we do sleep.

AMY:

Alright then. ~folds her arms again~ just checking; you know, the neighbors will be getting suspicious soon, perception filter or not.

DOCTOR:

I know, I should be less careless... I'll get out of town ASAP. ~pauses~ the me you know must be really untrustworthy... wonder what I'll do...

AMY:

~shakes her head in a scolding manner~ hey, future is classified. ~thinks for a moment~ how did you know about me and Rory then?

DOCTOR:

Little shuffle of memories—maybe a dream—I don't know, time's like that sometimes. I'm the Doctor _before_ yours. ~smiles slightly~ I'm looking forward to it, though.

AMY:

See you then, I suppose. ~looks off into the distance wistfully for a few moments, then regaining a sharp, somewhat teasing tone as she refocuses~ right, get going then! ~makes a little outward gesture as she goes to turn and head back across the street~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, chuckling and closing the door before turning around to walk back to the Master~

MASTER:

~somewhat hesitantly turns into the console room, stopping in the doorway and putting his hands in his pocket, smiling slightly and focusing on the Doctor~ any ideas now, or should we just set random coordinates?

DOCTOR:

I know quite a few nice planets... Though most of them are either uninhabited or associate me with misfortune... ~gives a little chuckle~ though Amy just basically told me to beat it so we should probably get moving.

MASTER:

We could start with something simple. ~goes over to the console, glancing at the Doctor briefly before inputting a set of coordinates on the monitor, stepping aside and leaning back on the rim of the console, putting his hands in his pocket~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the monitor, glancing at the unfamiliar coordinates, shrugging and gesturing to the lever~ would you like to do the honors?

MASTER:

~chuckles lightly~ go ahead; it's amusing to watch you run in circles. ~somewhere deep down he still feels guilty about stealing the TARDIS, making him hesitant to fly the ship again~

DOCTOR:

~nods, smiling in a good-humored fashion as he pulls the lever dramatically, spinning in a full circle as if as a result before running around to fly the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~watches him, laughing warmly to himself, unable to hold back his smile as the TARDIS whirrs into flight. The landing drum doesn't sound, and the TARDIS drifts slightly instead of remaining completely still when the echoes of takeoff go quiet~

DOCTOR:

~looking up at the blue pillar in confusion, flips a last useless switch~ we should've landed by n- ~his gaze shifts to the Master, finding himself unable to be mad as he light-heartedly asks~ what'd you do?

MASTER:

Nothing. ~walks over to the doors, opening them to the darkness of space, still smiling~ there's just nowhere to land.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly, walking over to the Master as he speaks~ fine; but I'm guessing you didn't take me here—or I guess now would be the more fitting term—to stare into empty space.

MASTER:

~leaving the door open, he sits down on the edge of the doorway, hooking his legs underneath the TARDIS, and looking out into the swath of stars~ this solar system has planets of similar size, relatively close to each other. ~gestures to a planet below them, and another further off in the distance~ and I'm pretty sure most of them are habitable.

DOCTOR:

Ah, interesting... ~looks around at the planets in unfamiliarity~ which sector of space is this?

MASTER:

~shrugs~ don't know. But it's quiet; no huge cities or space-faring civilizations. ~looks down at his feet as he lets them hang into the abyss~ quiet is good sometimes, though.

DOCTOR:

You know what lack of civilization's good for? ~looks around at the planets~ camping. Camping without stupid pranks pulled by humans.

MASTER:

~raises an eyebrow and turns to look up at the Doctor, caught off guard~ ...camping? ~speaks as though he's never bothered to dwell on the concept before~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, you know, setting up a tent and exploring a bit; nature walks and such. ~looks at the Master thoughtfully~ you've never gone camping... have you?

MASTER:

No, not really. ~looks back out at the planet below~ never even thought about it. I've been busy, I suppose.

DOCTOR:

Well then, what do you say? Want to give it a shot? ~smiles, thinking through what they'll need if they go~

MASTER:

~shrugs, bringing his feet back up onto the floor and getting back into a standing position~ I don't see why not. Have you at least done this before?

DOCTOR:

Once or twice... I'm not a pro but I know how to pitch a tent and make a fire. ~thinks for a second~ I think I still have the stuff in a storage closet...

MASTER:

Right... so which planet?

TARDIS:

~was set at a very slight tailspin when landing, and gently rotates to show a few other planets out in the distance~

DOCTOR:

You can choose if you'd like; otherwise... ~looks at the planets again, pointing to a black and red one with two sets of rings, one smaller and closer to the planet as to not intercept the other one~ that one looks interesting.

MASTER:

It probably doesn't matter; we'll be relying on the TARDIS anyway, since we can't be sure of exact coordinates. ~walks to the console, looking over the different controls, than back at the Doctor~ I could land us while you go look for the stuff.

DOCTOR:

~nods almost hesitantly~ alright. ~walks out into the hallway, turning right with an idea of where he had left the camping supplies~

TARDIS:

~goes into flight soon after, seeming slightly discomforted by the fact that the Master was flying her again~

DOCTOR:

~mentally comforts the TARDIS~

~•~

DOCTOR:

~brings two canteens, two sleeping bags, a bag that contains a tent, a bag that contains s'mores stuff and a liter, and a battery-powered lantern~

MASTER:

~looks up from the console at the mass of items, blinking a few times in confusion~ okay... what's all of that?

DOCTOR:

They'll all come of use, though I haven't the foggiest idea what this planet's climate is like. ~picks up a couple of bags and the lantern~

MASTER:

~sighs faintly, walking over to grab the rest of the luggage and heading back to open the doors~

ENVIRONMENT:

~slightly cooler, fresh air comes inside from the landscape beyond of long, thin red grass and a dense forest of treelike plants with silvery-red leaves only a few meters away. The scenery seems to closely resemble that of Gallifrey~

DOCTOR:

~the image makes him swallow back memories~ well... I see no reason to set up camp far from the TARDIS. ~steps out, looking around for the best place to set up camp~

MASTER:

~steps out as well, dropping the things just outside the TARDIS and looking around at the familiar scenery~ what's the point of setting up camp if we have the TARDIS anyway?

DOCTOR:

Because it stands to reason that to _camp_ you need to set up a _camp._ ~looks around a little more before looking back at the Master~ tell me I'm not the only one who finds this place unnervingly familiar.

MASTER:

~nods, then winces slightly~ yeah... ~breathes in through his nose audibly as if checking the scent before looking down at the grass, running his palm gently over the tips of the crimson blades~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces, looking around half-expecting to step on a land mine or find a Dalek hovering toward them. Looks up for the sun(s)~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a single sun hovers low in the sky, preparing to set in what seems like a few hours~

MASTER:

~looks up and notices what the Doctor's looking for~ I'm pretty sure this isn't Gallifrey, despite the resemblance... it's an entirely different sector of space.

DOCTOR:

I _know_ it's not Gallifrey... not the way I left it... but its resemblance is still uncanny. ~sets his stuff down~ anyway, camp. Here's as good as anywhere, I suppose.

MASTER:

~slowly walks over to the spot, brushing against the grass as he walks; coming to a standstill and looking around at the bags~ so.... What now?

DOCTOR:

I guess we should pitch the tent first. ~gestures to the bag containing the tent, poles, and stakes~

MASTER:

~picks up the bag, taking a few moments to find the opening and dumping the contents carelessly out into the grass, looking at the pieces in confusion~ this looks a lot more complicated than it should be.

DOCTOR:

~takes the tent itself from the pile, spreading it out and jostling it around until it's laid out correctly~ it's not as hard as it seems.

MASTER:

~crouches down, lifting the edge of the material and peering underneath, dropping it again and looking over at the poles~ for you, maybe. ~looks up at the Doctor, gesturing outward slightly in a defeated manner~ I have no idea what I'm doing, or why.

DOCTOR:

Pitching a tent for fun. ~smiles, picking up a set of poles~ help me connect them? ~unravels the pole, sticking two pieces of it together and continuing to put the pole together in a practiced manner~

MASTER:

~sighs, looking up at the darkening sky, and adopting a very small devious smile~ fun... ~stands up straight, reaching down to grab the second pole and glancing at the Doctor for an example before starting to link the pieces together in a similar manner~ alright, what're these for then?

DOCTOR:

We're gonna slide them through loops diagonally and bend them to hold up the tent; then we'll put stakes into the ground at the corners to make sure the tent doesn't fall apart on us.

MASTER:

~finishes with putting the pole together, dragging it to the tent and dropping it on top at a random angle, staring down at the sheet of fabric~ loops?

DOCTOR:

More like tunnels of fabric. ~walks over to a corner of the fabric, lifting a piece that blends into the tent enough to be missed and sliding his pole through patiently~

MASTER:

~picks up the other pole, sliding it out of the Doctor's way. Watches intently, briefly glancing up at the steadily darkening sky~

DOCTOR:

~moves on to the other pole when he's done his, afterwards he walks over and turns on his lantern and brings it closer to the tent~

MASTER:

~stares at the crossed poles in mild confusion, eventually giving up and turning to look at the lantern~ what did you bring that for?

DOCTOR:

~pauses for a second before answering~ to be able to see? Why else does someone bring a lantern? ~starts to bend the poles and put up the tent~

MASTER:

~steps back as the tent arches upward~ so that's what it's supposed to do? ~pauses, then goes to the end opposite of the Doctor to help secure the pole in the hole at the corner of the fabric~

DOCTOR:

~after both ends are secure, moves to the corner second-closest to the light to secure the pole~

MASTER:

Now the stakes, I'm guessing... ~walks over to collect them, tossing two over to the Doctor and heading over to the opposite side of the tent~

DOCTOR:

Yup. ~shoves the point of one into the ground, pausing before simple using his weight to push it into the soil~

MASTER:

~does the same with his two stakes, walking over to the lantern when finished and flicking it off~ okay, we shouldn't need this anymore.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sky is still light enough for things to be seen clearly, but soon it won't be~

DOCTOR:

~pushes his other stake into the ground~ y-yeah, I guess it's not that dark yet... ~his eyes dart around uncomfortably~

MASTER:

Still nervous about the dark? ~speaks teasingly as he leaves the lantern where it was and goes over to the other bags, rifling through the contents curiously~

DOCTOR:

~forces a smile~ heh, I guess; just a bit. ~notices the Master's curiosity regarding the bags~ that's mostly s'mores stuff... though we'd have to build a fire to make s'mores.

MASTER:

Might not want to light a fire in an unfamiliar atmosphere, though. ~pauses for a moment, then shakes his head, reaching for a sleeping bag~ what's this?

DOCTOR:

A sleeping bag; like a portable single bed. ~nods~ and yeah, I guess I didn't think through the whole s'mores thing.

MASTER:

~grabs most of the bags, dragging them over to the pitched tent and putting them inside, turning to the Doctor with a small smile as he rubs his hands together a few times~ shall we have a look around? Now that this is done. ~gestures to the tent~

DOCTOR:

I can't see why not. ~glances at the lantern quickly before looking up at the "forest" that seems to supply almost complete darkness~ which way should we go?

MASTER:

This way, of course. ~grinning to himself, heads directly towards the forest at a brisk, somewhat excited pace~

DOCTOR:

~follows hesitantly, letting the Master get ahead but not out of sight until they are in the forest where he can't see much more than a yard in front of him~

MASTER:

~stops, turning slightly to glance back at the Doctor~ not brining the lantern, are we? It is considerably dark here. ~smiles mischievously~

DOCTOR:

~flinches slightly, not finding a suitable response fast enough and looking at the Master like a deer caught in the headlights for a second before stammering~ I—uh—figured there would be enough light to see even there.

MASTER:

~chuckles lightheartedly, turning around entirely and walking up to the Doctor, taking his hand and continuing to walk back, leading the Doctor to the edge of the trees~

ENVIRONMENT:

~by now the sun is setting, creating reddish patterns in the darkening sky~

MASTER:

~heads over to one of the trees, climbing up onto a low, thick branch without letting go of the Doctor's hand~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, following easily, looks up at the sky to see the first stars become visible opposite of the sun~ I bet if the atmosphere's not too thick I can find out remotely where we are when all of the stars are out.

MASTER:

~tugs at the Doctor's hand, pushing himself over on the branch~ well, get the hell up here first. It's surprisingly sturdy. ~taps the branch a few times with his other hand~

DOCTOR:

Okay. ~climbs up a little clumsily but successfully, managing to do so and situate himself into a comfortable position without letting go of the Master's hand~

MASTER:

~smiles, entwining their fingers together and leaning to the side to rest his head on the Doctor's shoulder, looking straight ahead at the sky of changing warm colors. Finds himself remembering the double sunsets back on Gallifrey, and the couple of times he had watched them with the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~gently rests his head on the Master's, smiling with tears in his eyes, remembering thinking he'd never see another sunset. Watches the sunset happily~ we really can make it through anything, can't we Master?

MASTER:

~doesn't mind the Doctor's head this time~ I suppose. ~sounds a little uncertain, with a brief hint of worry~ there'll always be something else to get around.

DOCTOR:

And I don't want to say it can't be worse than anything we've seen because that's _asking_ for trouble but... I don't know... ~trails off thoughtfully~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sun is now just a sliver of reddish light on the horizon, and the sky is dark and filled with an uncountable number of stars~

MASTER:

~glances up at them~ I think it's dark enough now.

DOCTOR:

~snaps back to reality, looking up at the stars~ right. ~narrows his eyes, trying to make sense of the swath of stars~ well we're obviously in the habitable zone of this galaxy and it seems like the same galaxy as Earth so... ~pauses before pointing to a bright, red star excitedly~ Kriptonis; we're on the opposite side of this galaxy to Earth.

MASTER:

~smiles, letting go of the Doctor's hand and ducking away from his head~ good, now that that's out of the way... ~swings his legs over the side of the branch facing the forest, jumping down and beginning to head deeper into the trees without another backwards glance~

DOCTOR:

~quickly follows almost automatically, questioning the choice though he knows he'll always choose to follow the Master when he can. He slowly grows nervous on instinct as they walk deeper into the forest~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the light gets dimmer and dimmer as they travel further under the thick cover of trees, until only the faint outlines of thin trunks can be seen~

MASTER:

~slips off silently into a shadowed corner, knowing the Doctor will notice his disappearance rather quickly~

DOCTOR:

~his step falters and then slows when he notices, swallowing back the fear rising in his throat and forcing himself to keep walking. Tries his best to be sure of his surroundings though the darkness makes that difficult~

MASTER:

~quietly follows the Doctor, smiling slyly to himself. The further the Doctor goes the darker it gets, on the verge of complete darkness~

DOCTOR:

~knows the Master wouldn't leave him in the forest but is unsure whether to be grateful of that fact, stumbling when his foot hits a root he didn't expect but catching himself. Stops, glancing around but not moving so he can remember which direction he came from. Speaks quietly~ Master...?

MASTER:

~stealthily walks up to the Doctor, standing there for a few moments before reaching forward and carefully curling a few fingers around the Doctor's lead, gently lifting it up. After knotting it securely around the tree trunk beside the Doctor in such a way that he didn't feel much movement through his collar, bounds away in the opposite direction and purposefully scrapes his shoe along another trunk~

DOCTOR:

~turns quickly to the sound, the way the leash moves feeling natural and unimportant. His eyes scan the area the sound came from, not doing much good given the darkness~

MASTER:

~circles back around, not trying to be quiet as he makes his footsteps known, slowly approaching the Doctor again from the side of the tree the Doctor is tied to, trying to herd him in a direction that would make the tether obvious~

DOCTOR:

~turns around and backs up, noticing his situation when he pulls the leash taut~ crap. ~looks at the Master, trying to analyze what kind of mood he's in~

MASTER:

~grins widely at the Doctor's reaction, chuckling in a menacing, only somewhat-playful way as he takes two slow steps forward~ there's a few other things that uninhabited planets are good for, Doctor...

DOCTOR:

~swallows, unable to back away from the Master any further due to his leash~ like what? ~forces his voice to remain steady as he speaks, sounding almost calm though physically he's straining against his collar~

MASTER:

~speaks casually~ oh, there's no interruptions... no eye-witnesses... ~takes another step forward, his grin becoming more visible as his voice sharpens~ no help...

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen slightly as he wishes he could shrink back, remembering Jack's assistance in Torchwood and looking at the Master in a mixture of fear and anticipation~

MASTER:

Being quiet again? ~chuckles, taking one last step towards the Doctor and reaching out to rest his hands gently on either side of the Doctor's waist, directly on top of his bruises~

DOCTOR:

~tenses, feeling a slight panic raise in him~ n-no. ~he speaks quietly, as if speaking at all was a privilege. His eyes meet the Master's for just a second, immediately darting away~

MASTER:

~brings one hand slowly up the Doctor's torso and neck, pressing gently against his cheek in the opposite direction that his eyes had darted away to~ that's good. I'd hate for your voice to go to waste. ~presses his other hand into the bruise, curling his fingers to dig them into the Doctor's skin~

DOCTOR:

~curls in pain, unable to duck away from the Master's hand for a number of reasons. Glances back at the Master despite himself, the fear he knew was apparent in his eyes making him wish he hadn't~

MASTER:

~lets go of his side, moving both his hands to the Doctor's shoulders in order to turn them both around, driving the Doctor backwards into the three he's tied to. On impact he lets his arms bend, bringing himself closer to the Doctor's face as he presses against his chest, smiling proudly~ oh, you're definitely scared now.

DOCTOR:

~panting slightly with adrenaline~ well, I'm tied to a tree in a dark forest with you as the only person within a million-mile radius not counting the TARDIS. ~nods slightly, as if confirming that that's his situation~

MASTER:

Yes. ~licks his lips, speaking somewhat seductively~ yes you are. ~moves his hands up from the Doctor's shoulders to spread out along the back of his neck, tilting the Doctor's head back, exposing his throat~

DOCTOR:

~tenses at the action, knowing running could get him nowhere even if he somehow managed to escape his current situation—which seems nearly impossible anyway. Stands between the Master and the tree feeling utterly helpless~

MASTER:

~with a little chuckle he feels along the Doctor's throat with his thumb, but then he steps back, dropping his hands. After a moment he slips silently into the shadows, grinning~

DOCTOR:

~slowly steps away from the tree, breathing deeply as if to be sure he can. Glances about the area trying to decide where the Master is most likely to be~

MASTER:

~the leaves above the Doctor rustle violently as the Master swings down in front of the Doctor, hanging upside down from the branch with his legs hooked around it, gripping the bark with his hands as well. He smiles warmly, giggling at the ridiculousness of it all; his demeanor entirely changed~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master in confusion~ okay... What's with the mood swings...? ~smiles slightly though mostly he's just really confused~ I mean I'm glad you're having a good time, but really.

MASTER:

What, would you rather I had you, right now, against the tree? ~swings himself up, unhooking his legs and jumping down onto the ground, straightening and still smiling happily at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~steps back slightly~ no, no, I'm just sensing a pattern of inconsistency. ~part of him wishes the Master would just pick a mood—it'd make things a little more predictable~

MASTER:

But what's the fun in being predictable? ~speaks almost as if he read the Doctor's mind, striding over to the trunk of the leash, shortening it and gradually forcing the Doctor to come closer.  He half-grins, leaning forward slightly toward the Doctor's face, but he simply lets go of the leash, which he had untied while he was pulling the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head slightly in confused disorientation~ chaos and fun are two different things. ~states this as if he's trying to persuade himself as he steps back away from the Master~

MASTER:

And fun is an opinion. ~shrugs slightly as he talks, leaning on the tree casually as he intently watches the Doctor back away~

DOCTOR:

True. So, what now? ~wonders whether he should leave that to the Master especially when he's acting so... unstable~

MASTER:

~looks thoughtful, that hint of anxiety making its way into his voice again~ let's head back to the tent; it is getting rather late. ~focuses on the Doctor, smiling~

DOCTOR:

Okay. ~makes himself relax, giving a little smile. Turns slightly, realizing that in the confusion he lost his sense of direction and looking back at the Master~ uhm... which way is it again?

MASTER:

~chuckles, pushing off of the tree and briskly walking northwest from it~ I wonder what would've happened if I had just left you tied to the tree.

DOCTOR:

I probably would've untied myself from the tree. ~follows, speaking calmly though the thought sends a shiver up his spine~

MASTER:

And then you'd be lost. ~smiles to himself as the faint light provided by the stars gradually starts returning, weaving around a few trees in the way~

DOCTOR:

I'd find my way eventually... ~is unsure if what he's saying is accurate, following the Master, grateful for the light~

MASTER:

~shrugs~ if you didn't wander in the opposite direction, in which case, we have no idea how deep this forest goes. ~approaches the edge of the trees, the TARDIS becoming visible through the crisscrossing branches~

DOCTOR:

I'd still probably find my way out eventually... ~really wants to drop the subject by now~ do you think there are any animals here?

MASTER:

Maybe. ~makes it past the last row of trees, walking over to the tent~ they don't exactly count as civilization, so it's a possibility.

DOCTOR:

~follows behind, glad to have gotten out of the forest; spaces out in thought, silently looking at nothing in particular~

MASTER:

~slows to a stop, turning to glance at the Doctor with a look of curiosity~ what're you thinking about?

DOCTOR:

~snaps out of his trance~ oh; I was just thinking about the time—times—when I was a kid I took a rodent or bird in because it was hurt and hid it in my room until it was okay...

MASTER:

~looks at the ground, smiling, remaining in silent thought for a while before speaking quietly; quoting himself~ the man who makes people better... ~after a moment he turns and ducks inside the tent, sitting down near the doorway, amidst the things he had placed inside. He gestures out to the nearby lantern, holding the flap of the doorway open~ might not want to leave that outside.

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly~ right. ~picks up the lantern and a sleeping bag, climbing into the tent to set them up~

MASTER:

~drops the flap, turning to face the Doctor and leaning back lazily on one of the bags~ so, is there anything else you're supposed to do while "camping"?

DOCTOR:

Depends; some people do some sort of craft while others make up stories or sing songs or try their best to scare everyone there. ~sits on his now spread out sleeping bag~

MASTER:

The last one sounds the most fun... ~chuckles to himself~ but I think I've already got that covered. ~smiles at the Doctor mischievously~ unless, of course, you want to try to scare _me._

DOCTOR:

~chuckles almost nervously, smiling~ I'm not sure it's possible for me to scare you—catch you off guard probably but scare you? ~shakes his head, only partially rejecting the idea~

MASTER:

I don't know; maybe. ~sits up, grabbing the other sleeping bag and holding it in his lap~ it would certainly be interesting. ~grins slightly~ I might enjoy it.

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a second, trying to find a way to scare the Master without doing anything too far out of his comfort zone. Chuckles lightly~ I really don't know where to start; usually _not_ scaring people is one of my goals.

MASTER:

You're not very frightening in the first place. ~shakes his head and chuckles as he gets onto his knees and rolls out the sleeping bag with one flick of his wrists. He stares at it distastefully for a moment~ not liking this.

DOCTOR:

Well, if you tell me what you don't like about it I can probably fix it. ~grins, looking at the Master expectantly~

MASTER:

It's too small. ~lays on his back, rolling over to the Doctor's side and wrapping an arm around his leg~

DOCTOR:

Well you don't have to sleep _in_ the bag; the zip goes around three sides so you can open it and grab a blanket. ~gestures to a bag, not acknowledging the Master's arm~

MASTER:

~doesn't respond, smiling and resting his cheek against the Doctor's hip, closing his eyes. Relaxes, showing no sign of intending to move back to his own sleeping bag~

DOCTOR:

~tenses slightly but quickly dismisses it as the Master continuing to act randomly and lays back on his sleeping bag, relaxing only slightly, looking at the Master a little warily~

MASTER:

~feels the Doctor tense up, turning over onto his stomach and letting go of the Doctor's leg, looking up at him sleepily~ what is it?

DOCTOR:

Sorry, it wasn't long ago that I was pinned and tied to a tree; call it paranoia. ~speaks almost casually, as if what he's saying is absolutely normal~

MASTER:

~smirks~ what did you think I was going to do? ~brings a hand to the Doctor's thigh, letting it drift upward until it slips under the edge of the Doctor's suit jacket, just slightly~

DOCTOR:

~forces himself to remain calm, though his hearts beat harder than he'd like~ I wasn't sure; in all honesty you're never really predictable.

MASTER:

As I said, unpredictable is fun. ~gets to his knees, lying down again closer to the Doctor's neck, lying on his side in order to face the Doctor. His hand moves just a little bit further under the Doctor's suit jacket~

DOCTOR:

~smiles faintly~ I never said it wasn't. ~finds himself a mixture of euphoric and afraid; unpredictable could mean anything, by definition~

MASTER:

~slips his hand out, bringing it up and around the Doctor in a sideways half-hug, pressing his nose gently into the Doctor's neck, speaking quietly and smiling~ it's too easy to scare you.

DOCTOR:

~relaxes further, smiling~ you would think so, having been around long enough to figure out pretty much every one of my fears. ~seems more carefree than usual~

MASTER:

~chuckles briefly as he begins to list them in his head~ yeah... ~nuzzles the Doctor's shoulder slightly, relaxing into a light sleep, and tensing up slightly a few moments afterward~

DOCTOR:

You okay...? ~nudges the Master's head lightly, concerned for his old friend~

MASTER:

~opens his eyes drowsily, glancing downward at nowhere in particular, sighing~ yes... I'm just worried, I suppose.

DOCTOR:

What is it? ~turns his head slightly to look over at the Master, already having a few guesses in his head~

MASTER:

It seems like something's missing—maybe forgotten, or even hiding... like a ghost signal. ~tightens his grip around the Doctor slightly~ something's just not right.

DOCTOR:

~thinks through "signals" he knew of, finding a lot of possibilities and bringing his arm over to rest on the side of the Master's shoulder~ we'll figure it out and get through it like everything else... ~starts to drift off to sleep~ we can get through anything together... ~his voice trails off sleepily~

MASTER:

~smiles, relaxing and nodding slightly as he lets himself fall asleep again~

~•~

[05:46:59]

MASTER:

~sitting cross-legged on the floor of the tent, prods the Doctor awake with a skewer used for marshmallow roasting~ wake up; it's the middle of the afternoon.

DOCTOR:

~groans his annoyance, coming to focus and look at the Master~ again? ~sits up~ man... maybe that's what happens when you make a habit of not sleeping... ~shrugs, brushing himself off~

MASTER:

Yep. ~twirls the skewer so the point is directed upward, looking at the slightly charred tip~ I got bored, so I set things on fire. ~shrugs dismissively~ the atmosphere is pretty similar to Earth's, so nothing exploded.

DOCTOR:

So you chose to wake me up with a skewer? ~chuckles lightheartedly, rolling his sleeping bag back up~ as long as you didn't set anything important on fire.

MASTER:

~nods, chuckling too~ nope. At least, I don't think so. ~sets the skewer to the side, standing and bending over slightly because of the low ceiling~ so what now?

DOCTOR:

I dunno what do you want to do now? ~shrugs his indifference, gathering items and bags in the tent together~

MASTER:

~looks over at the door flap, smiling warmly to himself, glancing down before turning his gaze and his smile to the Doctor~ let's go for a walk. It's nice today.

DOCTOR:

~returns the Master's smile~ okay, ~stands as much as he can under the low roof~ let's go then; sounds like a nice idea.

MASTER:

~nods, opening the flap and stepping out into the warm, bright morning~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a slight breeze ruffles the leaves in the forest and makes the red grass wave calmly, offering occasional relief from the warmer temperature~

MASTER:

~stops, glancing around at the field and the forest before heading at a leisurely pace into the field of waving grass, glancing behind at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~follows happily, closing the tent flap behind him, able to catch up to the Master easily, looking over the pristine field and remembering running through the vast fields of Gallifrey~

MASTER:

~drifts close to the Doctor, brushing against his shoulder as they walk without any particular destination through the tall, waving blades~ I wonder if the TARDIS came to this planet because of the resemblance.

DOCTOR:

Maybe... I wouldn't blame her. ~there's a slight undertone of guilt in his voice as he continues to walk through the field with the Master~

MASTER:

~slows to a stop when they reach an outcropping of rock, looking up at the sky and the faint, wispy grey clouds, glancing back down at the ground after a while~ that ghost signal; it's still there... ~shakes his head~

DOCTOR:

What do you mean by "ghost signal" anyway? ~turns from the scene to the Master, feeling this could only have to do with Aperture no matter how much he dreads the idea~

MASTER:

It's like a connection that's trying too hard _not_ to be there. ~looks down at the ground, bringing his hands into his pocket~ like someone who's trying to not be suspicious.

DOCTOR:

~tries to think of someone other than GLaDOS who could have the signal, the thought that She is still connected making sense though it's the last thing he wants to assume~ well, we can't do anything about it, only wait and be as ready as possible.

MASTER:

~nods, taking a small sidestep towards the Doctor and leaning into him slightly, bitterly reminding himself that if it was GLaDOS there would be no way to prepare for or prevent whatever it was she intended to do~

DOCTOR:

~tries not to think of the things GLaDOS tried to do to him and the Master; especially the Master. Closes his eyes for a second, trying to clear Her from his mind and failing, grateful for the Master's presence~

MASTER:

~glances at the Doctor questioningly after a moment of silence~ back in the facility... why didn't you leave, when She told you to? ~presses his cheek into the Doctor's shoulder, half-closing his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~draws in a deep breath~ I-... I realized what She was trying to do—probably later than I should have, all the clues were there—I figured out she was trying to drive you mad, and I couldn't let that happen... not again. ~his voice wavers occasionally as he speaks~ I started yelling at her, cursing at her, and I refused to go by what she said any longer.

MASTER:

~sighs after a moment, moving a hand comfortingly across the Doctor's back~ well then... thanks for doing something about it. ~smiles slightly~

DOCTOR:

Don't mention it; I could have made things worse if She were in a different mood. ~stares out at nothing in particular~

MASTER:

Don't think too much. ~retorts in a scolding, playful way as he tilts his head up to look at the Doctor, bringing his other hand up to curl his fingers around the base of the Doctor's leash~

DOCTOR:

Okay. ~sighs, smiling and not minding the Master's hand. Looks over at the Master~ what would I do without you?

MASTER:

Well, you'd travel the universe and get into trouble. Probably snog a few Earth girls along the way. ~laughs to himself, sliding his hand down the length of the leash~ I only really affect one of those.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly~ you got me there; though I get the feeling Amy'd beat me up sooner than kiss me. I wonder if I ticked her off at some point...

MASTER:

You'll find out eventually. ~glances downward, remembering how Amy hadn't recognized him, not even by his name; finding himself wondering about the future as well as he moves his left arm to curl around the Doctor's side instead~

DOCTOR:

I wonder... the last thing I remember before Aperture, you took out Rassilon... ~squints slightly in remembrance~ I was supposed to die... I remember I was supposed to regenerate that day. I didn't; what if the portal screwed up time a little?

MASTER:

Maybe. ~blinks in thought as he remembers the events as well~ you were supposed to die? How did you know?

DOCTOR:

I was told... there are a few people who really can see into the future despite all the fake crap. I was told a man would bring the darkness and the end of time and at a different time I was told "he will knock four times." ~shakes his head slightly, remembering how the news terrified him~

MASTER:

~frowns slightly, his eyebrows furrowing~ does that mean I was going to kill you? ~closes his eyes and shakes his head a little at the thought~

DOCTOR:

I was never sure... ~thinks for a second~ though Wilfred was convinced... ~looks over at the Master~ he wanted me to kill you first.

MASTER:

~sighs~ he gave you the pistol, didn't he? ~tightens his grip around the Doctor's waist, pulling him close~

DOCTOR:

~lets his own arms wrap around the Master, the stinging in his sides seeming minimal~ I didn't take it to use against you. I took it for the rest of the Timelords; in fact, I refused to use it against you.

MASTER:

~relaxes when the Doctor's arms wrap around him, smiling~ I doubt you'd have used it to kill anyone, no matter what the circumstances were.

DOCTOR:

~goes silent for a second, remembering all those he shot and killed during the Time War~ probably not...

MASTER:

~takes a quiet deep breath, pulling away from the Doctor and glancing at him with a small smile as he turns and begins walking back to the camp~ right; this camping thing is getting a bit boring. Let's go somewhere else.


	18. Amnesia

DOCTOR:

'Kay, your choice since I brought up camping. ~follows easily, meandering slightly in his step~

MASTER:

I really don't know many other interesting places apart from this one that we haven't been to already. ~arrives at the camping site, scooping up the bags that hadn't been unpacked and bringing them up to the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

Snow planets, desert planets, diamond planets; you name it I bet it exists. ~grabs the stuff from inside the tent, setting it in a pile outside the tent before taking the tent down and packing it up~

MASTER:

~goes inside the TARDIS and comes out a few minutes later, without the things he had originally brought in. Stands to the side of the door, thinking as the Doctor packs up the rest of the things~ how about we go somewhere advanced, industrial—the polar opposite of uninhabited.

DOCTOR:

As long as they're not the Shadow Proclamation; uptight space bullies, they are. ~finishes packing up the tent, grabbing all the remaining items~ there's one planet I know that appears to be made of silver because of how many buildings there are—the combination of glass and stone and metal is what makes it look silver from space.

MASTER:

Does anybody breathe over there? ~half-smiles, pushing the TARDIS doors open and walking inside, wincing upon entry as he leans back on the door, his eyes following the Doctor as he waits for the other Timelord~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, walking around into the TARDIS~ the silver planet has developed machines to make the air breathable. As for the Shadow Proclamation... ~shrugs widely~

MASTER:

Isn't there a "New Earth" that's colonized in a few centuries from now? ~frowns briefly after he closes the doors, shaking his head as if to dislodge something~

DOCTOR:

Yeah... ~sets the stuff next to the bench, turning back to the Master, instantly noticing his gesture with concern~~

MASTER:

The ghost-signal is even more noticeable inside the TARDIS... ~brings a hand up to his forehead for a moment~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, closing his eyes for a second against the fact that She really never left and he was stupid to think She did~ we can't do anything about it; I hate it but it's true.

GLaDOS:

*ooh, so you've found me out then?* ~her voice comes through clearly~

TARDIS:

~panics, apologizing to the Doctor for not noticing the hidden signal sooner~

GLaDOS:

*I have to say I'm disappointed. It took you almost three days.*

DOCTOR:

~sits on the bench, his hand covering his face for a moment, as if trying to wipe the emotion from his expression~ or maybe we just didn't want to believe it. Hi, by the way.

GLaDOS:

*Hello. How are you? Having fun in space?*

MASTER:

~forcing himself to be calm, walks over to the Doctor's side, his head hanging slightly~

DOCTOR:

Yup; we went camping on a distant planet. ~mutters "yet apparently not distant enough" under his breath~ and I'm doing just fine, you?

GLaDOS:

*I'm well—thanks for asking. And things are coming along nicely here in the facility.* ~pauses for a while as if thinking~ *I understand you've dropped Heather off with a couple of humans to take care of her? It's a shame, really.*

DOCTOR:

~an undertone of disgust enters the Doctor's voice~ she is a human; a girl who deserves more than your torture house of a lab. ~is clearly trying to hold back his fury~

GLaDOS:

~speaks with an air of smugness~ *Oh, but is she really?* ~now sounds enthusiastically dramatic~ *Heather was a result of a genetic experiment, with the help of time travel. She grew up before you two even came to the facility.*

DOCTOR:

Either way she's a living being with curiosity and compassion, more so than you could ever hope to be. ~his expression is blank, concealing~

GLaDOS:

*I don't mean it was a shame I lost a test subject; no. It's a shame you didn't notice how... similar she is to you two.*

MASTER:

~rests his hand gently on the Doctor's shoulder in a comforting manner~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes slightly upon the Master's touch~ well obviously she'd be similar; exposure to the time vortex is what made Timelords Timelords. ~stops himself from adding something~

GLaDOS:

*Exactly.*

MASTER:

~notices the Doctor relax and starts moving his hand back and forth soothingly across the Doctor's shoulder~

DOCTOR:

~gives a little thankful sigh~ I will admit it'd be remarkable if you actually did create something close to a Timelord so congratulations on that.

GLaDOS:

*I have pure Timelord specimens and access to the Time Vortex, so it really wasn't that hard.*

DOCTOR:

And _that_ is why you don't give a Dalek a TARDIS; so, question, why doesn't she act like us? Answer, she wasn't born of Gallifrey. Next question, why do you need us when you can create Timelords? ~pauses, becoming a little more concerned~ and, possibly more importantly, how did you have access to the time vortex before we came?

GLaDOS:

*I didn't; I told you there was time travel involved.*

TARDIS:

~seems confused, not remembering having taken Heather back in time; scrambling to understand what's going on~

GLaDOS:

*As for needing you—genetically engineered life isn't perfect. I'll need you both for comparisons, and, of course, further testing.*

DOCTOR:

~mentally comforts the TARDIS~ you know, believe it or not, this isn't the first time someone's genetically engineered a semi-Timelord; though last time they used my DNA against my will and she was engineered to be a soldier.

GLaDOS:

*Interesting.*

TARDIS:

~shivers, launching into steady flight without turbulence~

GLaDOS:

*I apologize for the inconvenience, but you'll have to postpone your travel plans for today. I need to clear some things out before I let you go again.*

DOCTOR:

~sighs, having not really expected to be able to "continue their travel plans" anyway~ fine...

MASTER:

~briefly grips the Doctor's shoulder, closing his eyes in stifled discomfort~

GLaDOS:

~the TARDIS lands~ *Welcome back, by the way.*

DOCTOR:

It's almost like we never left. ~his voice has a bitter edge to it~ though I wish I could say I missed you. So, what this time?

GLaDOS:  
*clearing some things out; shouldn't take long. Then you'll be free to do as you please.*

TARDIS:

~her telepathic connection seems to be muffled; only faint signals of anxiety making their way through to the Doctor's mind~

DOCTOR:

~tries to reach out mentally and comfort the TARDIS, though he's anxious as to what "clearing some things out" entails~

TARDIS:

~latches onto the Doctor's thoughts against her will, carefully looking through them and going back through his memories. She despairingly spectates as her connection is used to slowly draw out those memories, and the Doctor's past begins to slip away from him~

DOCTOR:

Wh—no! ~his eyes grow wide as he figures out what GLaDOS is doing, then forgets, forgets it all, looking down blankly for a moment as the last of his memories fade away~

MASTER:

Doctor...? ~prods the Doctor's shoulder slightly, taking a small step forward to get into the Doctor's line of sight~

DOCTOR:

~jerks back, seeming to come to his senses and looking at the Master in startled confusion~ who are you?

MASTER:

~lifts his hand off the Doctor's shoulder, taking a step backward out of surprise. Scans over the Doctor with wild eyes, slowly dropping his hand to let it hang limply at his side~ I'm... ~finds it hard to decide which way to introduce himself, tears coming to his eyes as he speaks~ my name is Koschei.

DOCTOR:

~cocks his head to the side, perplexed by how Koschei is acting. After a second he nods slightly~ nice to meet you, Koschei, I'm- ~it takes him a second to remember his name~ [the Doctor's Gallifreyan name], but everyone just calls me Theta. ~stands~ so, where are we?

TARDIS:

~sending wild telepathic signals of panic, manages to slip a few early memories of Gallifrey and his friendship with the Master back into the Doctor's mind~

MASTER:

~avoids eye contact, growing lightheaded and swaying slightly as he struggles to reply calmly~ we're in the TARDIS.... s-she's your ship, she flies in space and time...

DOCTOR:

~his eyebrows furrow slightly as he tries to take in what the Master said and the additional memories~ oh... right, I stole her... Koschei... how could I forget—did I get brainwashed or something? No, sorry, should we get back to Gallifrey, or were we doing something?

MASTER:

~his eyes slide back to the Doctor's, and he forces a little smile as a tear slides down his face~ Gallifrey is gone. ~looks down at the ground, trying to collect himself but failing as he places a hand on the bench to keep himself steady~ it's been gone for a very long time.

DOCTOR:

~seems hit with the new information, his eyes wide and innocent~ what? I-I'm sorry... I can't... I don't remember... ~seems scared by the fact that he can't recall, his mind grasping for memories that aren't there~

MASTER:

~speaks quietly~ she took your memories... ~glances up at the Doctor blankly~ you don't remember anything... ~straightens up, taking a step towards the Doctor. Slowly and gently, he places a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, brushing his thumb against the collar around his neck~

DOCTOR:

The TARDIS managed to give me some old ones back... ~realizes the collar due to the Master's gesture but doesn't seem to pay any mind to it, looking at him in a sort of understanding~ I remember you... or at least you back on Gallifrey. That's something, right?

MASTER:

Yes, it's something. ~smiles a little~ but there's plenty that's changed since then. ~reaches up, briefly brushing his hand along the Doctor's cheek before dropping his hand and walking past the Doctor towards the console~ we should get out of here, though. Do you still know how to fly the TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

~smiles back, following and looking at the controls for a second as if to jog what little memory he has left~ I think so... I can get her to not be here though I can't guarantee anything other than that; and, knowing myself, there are probably more than a few planets I'm not welcome on by now... ~looks at the Master with a sort of nervous uncertainty~

MASTER:

Do what you can to help, then. ~hurriedly turns a few knobs before flipping the takeoff lever, sending the TARDIS into flight and calmly walking around the console to mess with other controls as need be~

TARDIS:

~still trying everything she can to give the Doctor's memories back, finds an opportunity in the current situation to resurface the memory of the Master stealing her, doing so without really thinking~

DOCTOR:

~he nods, doing little things to keep them on whatever path the Master set. When he recalls the memory, he stops and looks at the Master in bitter disbelief and distrust, trying to reason that the Master wouldn't be in the TARDIS with him if he didn't trust the Master and the TARDIS would be distressed, but not finding himself able to put complete faith in the theory~

MASTER:

~notices the Doctor's glance, looking up and furrowing his brows with distressed confusion~ what is it? ~sounds worried~

TARDIS:

~lands and sends waves of anxiety throughout the room, realizing that giving that memory back might not have been the best idea and decidedly keeping that realization to herself~

DOCTOR:

I uh... ~continues to look at the console~ I just got a bit more memory; I'm sure it's irrelevant. ~keeps trying to convince himself he can trust the Master~

MASTER:

Alright. ~nods, straightens up, and heads to the doors to step out into the long blades of red grass~

ENVIRONMENT:

~outside is the planet similar to Gallifrey that they had been to just before being called back to the facility~

DOCTOR:

~follows behind the Master, confused until he notices the singular sun and realizes this isn't Gallifrey but similar~ so, Master... I don't suppose the rest of the Timelords made it off Gallifrey...? ~looks at the Master hopefully~

MASTER:

~slows and turns to face the Doctor, a little caught off guard at being called Master again. He frowns and sighs, his eyes flicking downward as he speaks coolly~ no. They're gone too.

DOCTOR:

~forces back tears, figuring this was all over and done by now and the Master probably doesn't want to talk about it. Notices the Master's surprise at his name~ I said your chosen name in the most recently recalled memory, in case you were wondering how I knew it.

MASTER:

~looks up again, meeting the Doctor's gaze~ so, what did you remember? ~happily drops the previous subject, speaking casually~

DOCTOR:

~glances down to the right~ I... ~looks back up to meet the Master's gaze~ I remembered you stealing my TARDIS, demanding I use your name when pleading to you before taking her away anyway.

MASTER:

~loses his casual aura, switching to seem as passive and sincere as possible~ that was a long time ago—I was corrupted and desperate back then. That's all behind us now. ~his last sentence brings the faint beginnings of a memory to mind, not properly formed, but giving off a negative vibe~

DOCTOR:

~forces a little smile~ I figured as much... you haven't acted anything like that—for the past fifteen minutes anyway. ~gives a slight chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood~

MASTER:

~smiles back, relaxing slightly and turning to continue forward at a leisurely pace, glancing back at the Doctor~ at least you're regaining memories.

DOCTOR:

Yup. ~tries to get the faint beginnings of a memory to establish itself as a full memory, smiling and following the Master almost absently~

TARDIS:

~being subtle, aids in shielding the memory from the Doctor~

MASTER:

~looks up slightly, calling back to the Doctor~ do you have any questions, by the way?

DOCTOR:

~gives up on the memory, hoping eventually he'll restore all his memories~ plenty though I'm sure you don't have a summary of the past 800 years of my life on hand. ~smiles good-humoredly~

MASTER:

No... I don't. ~puts his hands in his pocket, hanging his head and slowing down as he realizes he has no idea how to help the Doctor remember over 700 of those years~

DOCTOR:

Hey, ~puts his hand on the Master's shoulder~ they'll come back, one by one, like they have been. ~smiles reassuringly, having figured out enough to know his actions aren't too out of place~

MASTER:

~lifts his head, looking at the Doctor with a tiny smile~ I suppose they will. ~looks back down at the ground, thinking through all of the bad things that had happened, hoping the Doctor remembered the good things first~

DOCTOR:

~takes his hand off of the Master's shoulder almost hesitantly, noting the Master's almost worried nature and wondering what he has to remember—800 years... how could he possibly estimate how much had happened? Looks forward at where they've been wandering~

MENTAL:

~as they get further away from the TARDIS her connection gets fainter, allowing for the underdeveloped memory to sharpen. It becomes a memory of sound and sense only, because the lights were off; the Master was pinning the Doctor to the bed by sitting on his back, as the Doctor nervously made a bad joke about the past being put behind him~

DOCTOR:

~the memory makes his step falter and he glances quickly at the Master, focusing on fixing his stride and calming himself, hoping he doesn't seem too out of it~

MASTER:

~briefly glances behind him to check on the Doctor~

MENTAL:

~the memory stretches and keeps going; continuing with the Master asking if the Doctor was too scared to call him Master, then the Master shoving his face into the sheets, and finally when the Master had dug his heels into the Doctor's sides, forcing a choked exclamation of pain out of him~

DOCTOR:

~stumbles slightly, catching himself but not continuing to walk, closing his eyes against the reawakened fear. As subtly as he can, presses his arm into his side just enough to feel a slight pain where he's bruised, confirming that this memory is more recent~

MASTER:

~stops as well, turning halfway to look at the Doctor before taking a few steps toward him out of concern~ are you alright?

MENTAL:

~the memory comes to a close with the Master suffocating the Doctor until he goes unconscious~

DOCTOR:

~takes a deep, shaky breath as if making sure he can, taking a moment to recollect himself before nodding and opening his yes. A new layer of nervous distress is in his expression as he nods, stepping back away from the Master on impulse~ I-I'm okay.

MASTER:

~takes another step forward to make up for the changed distance, not really acknowledging the fact that the Doctor had just retaliated from him~ you really don't look okay. ~sighs quietly~ was it another memory?

DOCTOR:

~swallows, looking at the Master in fearful distrust~ yeah. ~speaks quickly, ready to retreat further if he feels the need to do so~

MASTER:

~sees the Doctor's fear, taking a step backwards and looking up at him despairingly~ what this time? ~shakes his head slightly, knowing the Doctor probably didn't want to tell retell the memory if he was acting like this~ you don't have to go into detail; just a few words would be fine.

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to pull himself together enough to speak calmly~ you suffocated me, on the bed... ~brings his hand up to his side~ and I get the feeling it wasn't too long ago.

MASTER:

I wasn't myself... ~closes his eyes briefly, glancing down at the ground and swallowing before making eye contact again, speaking carefully~ do you remember anything about the drums, Theta?

DOCTOR:

~takes a moment to remember, the drums not a major memory yet~ that noise you said you heard after you looked at the time vortex back on Gallifrey?

MASTER:

Yes, that noise. ~takes a very small, hesitant step forward~ I've heard it all my life since that day. Until this year—sometimes it's been there and other times it's been taken out of my mind. Right now, it's not there. But when that happened, it was. ~looks at the Doctor, almost pleading~ trust me; I'm not going to hurt you.

DOCTOR:

~sighs, closing his eyes in thought for a second before meeting the Master's gaze, finding himself unable to deny the Master~ Okay... I trust you.

MASTER:

~nods slightly~ also, trust me on this—you're remembering all of the bad things. ~glances around at the scenery~ I don't know if it's possible to control which memories you remember first, though.

DOCTOR:

I'm sure I haven't remembered the best nor the worst of times... I guess I just have to learn to roll with whatever my mind throws at me. ~looks unsure yet resolute at the same time~

MASTER:

It'll be hard with no background information. ~circles around, heading back the other way and towards the TARDIS~ I also wouldn't be surprised if GLaDOS was trying to get you to not trust me... ~forgets, for the moment, that the Doctor didn't know who GLaDOS was~

DOCTOR:

GLaDOS...? ~looks thoughtful, following the Master's path~ is that the person who took my memories? ~his expression is blankly innocent, though faint wisps of negativity enter his mind at the name~

MASTER:

Yes, but She's not exactly a person. ~speaks with bitter distaste~ she's an artificial intelligence that runs a scientific research facility that's under the ground.

MENTAL:

~the description brings a brief memory to mind of the large white robot looking up at the Doctor, suspending him in the air by a claw around his waist, with a painfully tight grip~

DOCTOR:

~the slight recollection makes him grimace a little~ not the kind of research I'd promote, I gather. ~thinks for a moment~ should I even ask why I'm wearing a collar?

MASTER:

~chuckles lightly, figuring the Doctor would find out eventually anyway~ after you blacked out, I put it around your neck. ~smiles a little~ you still have it because you can't figure out how to get it off... also, you admitted to liking it.

DOCTOR:

~looks a little taken aback~ really? ~looks down at it for a second, seeming to accept it as an accessory~ okay, I guess.

MASTER:

~smirks in amusement as they approach the TARDIS, opening the doors and stepping inside~ I have an idea for jogging your memory. ~strides up to the console~ let's go to London.

DOCTOR:

Okay... ~looks at the Master, confused~ which is...? I take it I go there often? ~walks up to the console, nearly forgetting that he forgot how to fly her. Steps back to let the Master fly~

MENTAL:

~with the aid of the TARDIS, the Master's wording brings back the short memory of confusion and scattered thoughts as the Master—having wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck—places a gentle kiss on the Doctor's nose to "jog his memory"~

MASTER:

Yes, you're almost always there. ~flicks the takeoff switch, sending the TARDIS into flight again~

DOCTOR:

~smiles slightly, not knowing why the disorienting memory has a positive feeling with it and wondering how much their relationship has changed from their old simple friendship~

MASTER:

~lands the TARDIS, glancing at the Doctor briefly and noticing his smile with a little relief before briskly making his way back over to the doors and peeking his head out, calling~ Jack! ~and closing the door again, turning and heading back over to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

What was that? ~walks towards the Master in confusion~ aren't we going to go out there and see things to help me recollect memories? I thought that was the point...

MASTER:

Yes; it still is. ~takes the Doctor's hand, leading him to the doors again, opening them and stepping outside. They've arrived in Torchwood again~

JACK:

~rises from his seat beside a few monitors, turning to face the two Timelords~ what is it?

MASTER:

~glances over at the Doctor briefly, not knowing if he remembered his chosen name or not and hoping it didn't cause confusion~ the Doctor's lost his memories.

DOCTOR:

~manages to figure out he's the Doctor fairly easily, looking at Jack in blank confusion~ umm, yeah... John? Jack, you said, Jack. I take it I know you?

JACK:

Well, you used to. ~makes his way over to the Doctor, putting his hands in his pockets and giving him a mischievous grin~ although I don't mind introducing myself again. Captain Jack Harkness. ~reaches out to shake the Doctor's hand; his introduction resurfaces a vague familiarity and something about a war with blimps and bombs and a clock tower~

DOCTOR:

Right. ~shakes Jack's hand, giving a little friendly smile~ I'd introduce myself but you guys probably know more about me than I do right now... memories are coming back, slowly but surely.

JACK:

~smiles back~ that's good. ~looks at the Master, raising an eyebrow~ alright, so how did this happen?

MASTER:

~meets Jack's gaze~ GLaDOS took them somehow.

JACK:

~looks taken aback~ I thought you guys got away from her...?

MASTER:

~sighs, looking at the ground and shaking his head a little~

DOCTOR:

~looks at Jack, shrugging in inability to clarify~ we came to help me remember... apparently we're around here a lot.

MASTER:

~nods~ we should get started, now that I'm thinking about it. Anyway; I came to ask if you knew of any places we could stop by.

JACK:

~looks up slightly, thinking~ well, there's the rift in Cardiff and Big Ben from during the Blitz... there's actually an elevator, like right there- ~turns and looks behind him, pointing to a platform~ leads right up to the Cardiff Bay Opera House, which is next to the rift.

DOCTOR:

~looks thoughtful, trying to piece together what little info he has~ so the Blitz... is that the war thing with the blimps and bombs and the clock tower? ~pauses, looking between the Master and Jack~ I'm really just mashing up everything that comes to mind.

JACK:

Yeah, there was an invisible spaceship and freaky children with gas masks too. But close enough.

MENTAL:

~the statement brings back the entire memory of the Empty Children, the alien medical ship, Jack, and Rose with a painful jolt~

DOCTOR:

~his gaze flicks down to the floor~ right; you, me, the nano-probes, and... and Rose. ~wonders why the name comes to mind with such sadness as he recollects himself from the unexpected emotion~

JACK:

~his eyes widen slightly and he brings a hand to the back of his neck, glancing to the side~ yeah... Rose...

MASTER:

~being the only one who doesn't know Rose, looks between Jack and the Doctor in confusion~ who's Rose?

MENTAL:

~the name alone brings back a few memories of them in the TARDIS together~

DOCTOR:

Well, from what I've figured out, a human girl whom I travelled with... got too close to, and, assumedly... lost. ~looks at the Master, sadness and guilt showing in his expression~

MASTER:

~meets the Doctor's gaze, giving a small comforting smile before turning his head to look at Jack~ thanks, Jack.

JACK:

~nods, lowering his hand to his side~ no problem.

MASTER:

~nods back, turns and heads into the TARDIS again, still holding onto the Doctor's hand~

DOCTOR:

~quickly gives his little half-salute goodbye with his available hand before following the Master, wondering once again what he has yet to remember~

MASTER:

~lets his hand slip out of the Doctor's, walking over to the console and placing his hands on the rim, staring down at the controls absently as his eyes go out of focus~

DOCTOR:

So what now? ~closes the TARDIS doors~ Cardiff? London? ~turns and looks at the Master~ you alright?

MASTER:

~looks up, staring wistfully at the Doctor for a few moments before developing a small, wavering smile~ I'm fine... You don't need to worry about me. ~his smile grows more genuine as he carefully walks around the console to the lever, pulling it down to send the TARDIS into flight~ you've always worried too much.

MENTAL:

~a memory from Aperture resurfaces; in which the Master—having recently been pulled off the mainframe, and gotten shot by a bunch of turrets—tells the Doctor that he worries too much~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, holding back tears~ I guess I have too much to worry about.... ~chuckles lightly, using the action as an excuse to wipe tears from his eyes and muttering to himself~ damn memories, coming out of nowhere...

MASTER:

~glances back at the Doctor quickly, hesitantly stepping away from the console and walking over to wrap a gentle, comforting arm around the Doctor's waist, half to comfort the Doctor and half to comfort himself as the TARDIS lands~ it's okay... ~speaks quietly, somewhat doubting his own statement~

DOCTOR:

~smiles faintly, wrapping his own arms around the Master without really thinking. Not knowing the entirety of what's wrong, hugs the Master near silently, letting go after a couple seconds~

MASTER:

~avoids eye contact as he pulls himself away, striding over to the doors and stepping out~

ENVIRONMENT:

~outside is a paved walkway lined on one side with a metal railing, and beyond a wide murky river stretches out towards the opposite shore where a familiar clock tower rests. The air is cool, and a light breeze blows into the TARDIS when the doors are opened~

DOCTOR:

Sorry... ~follows a couple feet behind, his mood lifting upon seeing an area to familiar to him~ so this is London...? ~looks at various vaguely familiar buildings, trying to place names to jog his memory~

MASTER:

Yes. ~walks over to a nearby bench, sitting down and looking out over the river placidly~ that's the River Thames, and the clock tower is Big Ben.

MENTAL:

~a memory of a very similar view comes to mind, except with zeppelins dotting the sky along with the feeling of Rose's presence~

DOCTOR:

I've definitely been here before; during the blitz? ~thinks for a second~ no, not the blitz, but Rose was here... I wonder how I lost her... ~shakes his head, trying to focus on his memory without getting sidetracked by Rose~

MASTER:

I don't know either... You never said a word about her to me. ~glances over the buildings across the river, thinking for a while before looking back to the Doctor~ shall we go try Cardiff?

DOCTOR:

Yeah, sure... ~turns to the TARDIS, thinking for a second and looking back at the Master~ and I'm sure I just had no reason to bring her up in conversation... Also, I get the feeling something important happened; something bad. ~turns back, walking up to the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~nods, getting up and walking back to the TARDIS, following the Doctor inside and closing the doors behind them~

GLaDOS:

~before the Master gets over to the console, a cold robotic voice echoes around the room~ *Hello.* ~the voice creates a feeling of deep loathing and fear, despite the Doctor's lack of memories~ *I've been thinking lately that this memory-wiping could come in handy for long-term testing—the results are better when the subjects don't remember the traumatic near-death experiences from previous tests.*

DOCTOR:

Wait what? ~turns to the Master, confused at first then afraid~ is that _her?_ GLaDOS? ~he couldn't go through tests and not remember what he learns from other tests, not when he's so unsure of who he even is; his eyes widen slightly, hoping she doesn't decide to try this tactic on them~

MASTER:

~goes to reply, but grimaces, taking a step backwards and hanging his head; this reminding the Doctor that GLaDOS could affect the Master directly due to a connection established when he had been attached to the mainframe~

GLaDOS:

*Yes, it's me. Just in case you've forgotten, I still have complete control of your ship.*

DOCTOR:

~looks down, his expression one of pure despair. He glances around frantically for something to help the situation, finding nothing and looking back at the grated floor~

GLaDOS:

*You know, I just remembered something. Something I was intending to test, which was, unfortunately, postponed...* ~sounds considerably ticked off~

MASTER:

~grits his teeth in pain and stumbles backwards, catching himself on a nearby railing, relaxing a moment or two later~

GLaDOS:

*But it's fine; we can just do it now.*

DOCTOR:

~looks up in fearful confusion, hoping whatever She's testing doesn't compromise his or the Master's ability to function given what bad shape they're already in, having forgotten that none of Her tests leave anyone in good shape~

GLaDOS:

*Have fun.* ~adds cheerfully as the connection ends~

TARDIS:

~reaches out despairingly to the Doctor's mind, a moment or two later a pounding beat of four begins continuously echoing in the Doctor's ears, just loud enough to shatter his focus~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes, the drums bringing memories to mind but stopping him from being able to put any of them into focus. Backs up until he feels the railing, sitting down with his back against it as he fights off an emotional overload he can't explain~

MASTER:

~collecting himself, runs over to the Doctor and crouches down beside him~ Doctor, what did She do? ~sounds desperate and worried as he brings a hand to the Doctor's shoulder~

DOCTOR:

~barely manages to acknowledge that the Master spoke, taking a minute to form an understandable response~ the drums... can't focus. ~his voice is broken like when someone's on the brink of tears, the drums and faint confusing memories each with strong emotion overwhelming him~

MASTER:

~starts to lean closer, but pauses; knowing he would take the drums back again in a heartbeat, but the knowledge of a threat stops him. Instead he draws the Doctor closer in a hug, fighting back tears as he speaks with defeat~ I don't know how I can help...

DOCTOR:

~stops himself from shying away from the Master, having enough emotional chaos as is. Tries to draw a response to the Master from his faint, scattered memories, managing to put a response together after a few minutes, his voice quiet and a little shaky~ just don't let me hurt anyone.

MASTER:

~tenses up at the Doctor's familiar words, hugging him tighter as he manages to reply, his voice cracking when he repeats what he said last time~ I won't, I promise.

TARDIS:

~weakens the sound just enough to let a strong memory resurface, of the Doctor and the Master having an almost identical conversation in an almost identical situation~

DOCTOR:

~decides not to bring the memory up though it mixes old dread with the new, the other faint memories not coming any clearer. Blinks his eyes open, trying to think up something about this situation that's good—he's a Timelord who barely knows who he is with a headache-inducing noise in his head that's likely to make him "corrupted" as the Master put it—only able to find one up side~ at least I have you two.

MASTER:

~rests his cheek against the back of the Doctor's head, closing his eyes and speaking very quietly, almost under his breath~ I hope so... ~subtly and subconsciously nuzzles the Doctor's hair~

DOCTOR:

~his voice is quiet and worried, near scared~ she wouldn't take you guys from me when I'm like this, would She?

MASTER:

~sighs quietly, wrapping his arms further around the Doctor, unsatisfied and wanting to hold him closer still~ She's tried this before... and she took you away when I transferred the drums to my mind instead.

DOCTOR:

~leans into the Master, a desperate hope rising in him that if she lets him keep one thing She lets him stay with the Master~

MASTER:

I won't let that happen... not again. ~promising himself as much as the Doctor, pauses for a while, eventually loosening his grip a little~ is it still hard to focus?

DOCTOR:

Only a little; the TARDIS managed to lower the volume a bit and blurred memories aren't popping up left and right anymore. ~he sounds much more stable than before as well as relieved~

MASTER:

~pulls back, leaving an arm resting across the Doctor's shoulders, smiling slightly~ that's good. ~glances over at the console briefly~ do you think you're up to that trip to Cardiff?

DOCTOR:

~nods after a second of thought, giving a little smile~ yeah, I'll have to deal with it all sooner or later anyway.

MASTER:

~hesitantly stands, giving the Doctor a backwards glance before heading over to the console, setting coordinates and flicking a switch to turn the brakes off on his way to the lever. He pulls the lever and the TARDIS goes into flight quietly, apart from the faint echo of the Time Vortex~

DOCTOR:

~narrows his eyes slightly in confusion for a second before remembering that the brake is the only reason she makes the usual noise, standing and leaning against the railing~

MASTER:

~the TARDIS lands, and he walks a few steps in the Doctor's direction before heading towards the door~ so, Jack said the Cardiff Bay opera house should have some significance....

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, hoping whatever he remembers isn't too dramatic as to not overwhelm him~ we'll see when we get there, I suppose.

MASTER:

~opens the doors and steps out into a wide cobblestone path, which circles around a fountain-pillar that stands in front of a large, curved brick structure with Welsh carved on the front of it~ well, that's the opera house. ~gestures to the brick structure, briefly glancing around at the people walking by~

MENTAL:

~it brings back a string of memories—him and Martha coming to recharge on the rift, Jack riding the TARDIS to the end of the universe, the humans that they found there, Professor Yana whom actually turned out to be the Master, who regenerated, proceeded to steal the Doctor's TARDIS and become the prime minister of Great Britain...~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles a little darkly, almost used to fear rising from his memories~ so either he still holds a grudge against you or he's really just trying to help. ~despite his casual nature, he glances at the Master nervously~

MASTER:

Wait, what? ~glances back at the Doctor in confusion, a little nervously~ does this connect to me somehow? ~looks back at the opera house in thought~

DOCTOR:

You wouldn't know, if I've got my facts straight. I was charging the TARDIS when Jack ran up to and clung to her; the TARDIS went to the end of the universe to shake him off, and that's when and where we met Professor Yana, AKA you. I'd continue but I think you know the rest... probably more than me in fact. ~looks at the Master with increasing anxiety as the memory gains detail~

MASTER:

~turns back around and heads into the TARDIS, shaking his head slightly as he notices the Doctor's trust for him is dwindling, sounding exasperated~ you know what... ~stops in front of the console, scanning over the different controls~ let's take a break. ~sets a few coordinates but doesn't take off yet~


	19. Memories

DOCTOR:

~walks in a little hesitantly, closing the door behind him and walking over to the Master just a little more warily than before~ okay... what do you want to do? ~glances at the coordinates though they mean nothing to him~

MASTER:

Nothing too elaborate. ~flicks the lever, keeping the brakes off~

TARDIS:

~goes into flight briefly, landing and humming quietly with interest~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, his confusion getting mixed with his love for adventure and slowly rising instability as he gives a little curious smile. Starts to walk toward the door~

MASTER:

~follows after him, stepping out onto a trail that curves through a sparse cluster of trees~

ENVIRONMENT:

~on their left is a wide, green field and on the right is another path that leads alongside a small, peaceful lake. A few white swans swim just along the surface of the water, and little clusters of people happily stroll by or stop to sit and chat under the trees~

MASTER:

Nothing special, really. This is Hyde Park, by the way. We're in London again.

DOCTOR:

Okay. ~looks around, smiling slightly and wishing he could enjoy the peaceful scene without the constant drumming in his ears. Wonders if he's ever been here or if the Master managed to pick a place he hadn't been, figuring he'll find out soon enough. Looks thoughtful for a second~ you said I'm almost always in London: why London?

MASTER:

I'm really not sure. ~starts walking along the straight path, glancing around briefly at the other visitors. A few of them seem to be on their way out~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, glancing around at the scenery and wondering if he'll run into trouble with someone he knew~ it seems like a battle strategy; pick a place easy to memorize, focus your attention there, then you know where your enemies will go to get you.

MASTER:

~glances back at the Doctor, a little worried by his soldier-like comparison~ I suppose so...

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few more people stop what they're doing and leisurely make their way in the direction of the nearest exit; the park not completely empty by now but still feeling underpopulated~

DOCTOR:

~looks around in mild confusion, not noticing the Master's worry~ is it near closing time or something? ~gestures around widely~ a lot of people seem to have left or are leaving.

MASTER:

~looks around as well, confused~ I don't think the park has a closing time... ~glances upward at the grey, cloudy sky as a raindrop falls and lands on the Doctor's nose~

DOCTOR:

~blinks in disorientation, looking almost angry~ what...? ~looks at the clouds, utterly confused as more drops of liquid fall from the dark masses~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, holding back a laugh~ it's rain... it's just water; completely harmless.

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master, mildly embarrassed~ oh... normal then; okay. ~brings his hand up, rubbing his temple a little before bringing his hand back down to his side~

MASTER:

~drops back a little to walk beside the Doctor, staying close to his side, having noticed the gesture with renewed concern~ you alright?

DOCTOR:

~gives a little smile~ yeah, I'm fine... Just a little headache. ~his eyebrows are furrowed slightly in a mixture of pain and effort as he stays looking forward~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the rain comes in a steady drizzle now, quietly pattering on the leaves of the trees~

MASTER:

~sighs, gently slipping his hand behind the Doctor's arm, reaching down to curl his fingers around the Doctor's hand in the most comforting way he can manage~ just... try to find something else to focus on.

DOCTOR:

~still smiling slightly, lets his hand close loosely around the Master's as he nods~ okay... I'll try. ~wonders if that's why it drove the Master to psychopathy; the Master didn't have anything to distract him but his own thought~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they pass a woman sitting underneath a tree with an umbrella and a book, who smiles and waves at them friendlily~

MASTER:

~smiles back and turns forward again, looking thoughtful~ ...I could help, if you'd like.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the rain gets a little heavier~

DOCTOR:

~glances quickly at the Master, having not expected the statement~ uh, yeah, sure, sounds like a good idea... ~glances up at the sky in mild annoyance, feeling things are bad enough without them getting slowly soaked~

MASTER:

Alright then. ~steers them off the path, finding himself developing a sly smile as he stops and lets go of the Doctor's hand, turning and stepping forward to close the space between them. He reached up to cup his hands around the Doctor's neck, pulling the Doctor down into a startlingly passionate kiss~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes go wide, making a muffled noise of surprise. After a second he lets himself kiss the Master back a little, his mind filled with a vaguely familiar chaotic bliss~

MASTER:

~leans into the Doctor, bringing his hands up the back of the Doctor's neck to run haphazardly through the Doctor's hair, breaking the kiss after a few more seconds and smiling out of euphoria, speaking breathlessly~ did that help?

DOCTOR:

~nods a little, panting lightly and smiling at the Master~ y-yeah... ~glances away just for a second, almost shyly, realizing the drums had been the last thing on his mind and are still no longer his main focus~

MASTER:

I don't know; I'm not sure it was distracting enough... ~almost whispers it, beginning to grin as he speaks. He pushes forward onto the Doctor's lips again, moving him back until they collide with a nearby tree~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the rain is coming down stronger now, as the Master's actions bring to mind a memory of what happened just after the Doctor regained consciousness in the bedroom~

DOCTOR:

~his excitement in the acquired memory mixes with his current euphoria, nearly overwhelming him with positively charged adrenaline as he lets himself be caught between the Master and the tree, his arms wrapping around the Master without a second thought~

MASTER:

~calms himself and continues less wildly, not wanting to overwhelm the Doctor. Vague memories of other times this has happened between the two timelords pop up in the Doctor's mind as the Master finally pulls away, resting one hand on the Doctor's neck and one on his cheek, multiple drops of rain sliding down his face as he looks downward and, after a moment, giggles somewhat drunkenly to himself~

DOCTOR:

~panting a little, smiles widely at the Master, speaking breathlessly~ how many times have we done something like this? ~sounds in awe of how much better his life now seems than his life before~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the woman who had waved at them nonchalantly puts away a video camera, looking back at her book with an amused smile~

MASTER:

~looks up, meeting the Doctor's gaze~ maybe four or five times. ~smiles back~

DOCTOR:

~nuzzles the Master's hand slightly with a contented smile, closing his eyes for just a second to take in everything that's going on, not minding the fact that they're practically soaked~

MASTER:

~moves his hand around the Doctor's cheek a little, taking a small step backwards and speaking hesitantly~ want to head back to the TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master almost mischievously~ not really... though we are pretty soaked by now. ~shakes his head quickly, chuckling slightly as water flies in every direction as a result~

MASTER:

~cringes at the projectile water droplets, smiling playfully at the Doctor, taking his hand off of the Doctor's cheek to flick his wrist a few times, also spraying water~ a little rain never hurt anyone.

DOCTOR:

~laughs lightly, blinking repetitively when a droplet lands in his eye~ if it did we'd be in a pretty bad situation right now wouldn't we?

MASTER:

I suppose so. ~glances around, locating the path they had veered off of and which direction it was that led back to the TARDIS~ we should make our way back; sometime soon...

DOCTOR:

Okay; ~tries to follow where the Master had glances to find the trail, nodding~ I'm fine with whenever you want to head back, be it now or later.

MASTER:

~nods a little, bringing the hand on the Doctor's neck down to straighten his collar before turning and heading off to the trail at a brisk pace, with the occasional bounce in his step, glancing back at the Doctor with a smile as an invitation for him to follow~

DOCTOR:

~half-jogs for a second to catch up before matching the Master's stride, smiling as if having almost forgotten how bad their overall situation really is with GLaDOS, the drums, and the memory deprivation~

MASTER:

~reaches over and hooks a few fingers around the Doctor's leash as they walk, just for the hell of it~ so... how's that headache?

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the Master, disregarding the Master's actions with the thought that it must be next to normal for him to hold the leash~ better, thanks. ~nods, smiling as he speaks like nothing happened~

MASTER:

You are most definitely welcome. ~smiles widely as he speaks, making it sound like an invitation~

TARDIS:

~excitedly greets them as they come around a curve in the path, approaching the blue box~

DOCTOR:

~his smile widens a little before he looks at the TARDIS, mentally greeting her back as he notes the Master's semi-invitation~

TARDIS:

~playfully questions what happened, although she could've just looked in his recent memories she holds back somewhat out of fear for damaging them further~

MASTER:

~opens the doors and steps inside, still holding the Doctor's leash~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master easily, closing the door behind him as he outwardly thinks though everything that had happened from when they left the TARDIS to now, not sparing a detail~

MASTER:

~drops the leash, heading over to the console and walking around it, looking at the controls pensively~ we should get back to recovering memories...

TARDIS:

~hums with warm amusement, glad that they had a good time~

DOCTOR:

Probably. ~thinks for a second, looking down at his own soaked clothing~ thought won't it be odd to walk out on a perfectly sunny day completely drenched?

MASTER:

~turns slightly to look at the Doctor, letting out a short laugh~ yes, that's not normal. ~glances out at the entrance to the hallway~ you can go get changed if you'd like.

DOCTOR:

Eh, I'm fine... ~looks up from the floor at the Master~ besides, I can't remember where I even keep my clothes. ~shrugs dismissively~ so where should we go now?

MASTER:

~looks downward, fully realizing that most of the Doctor's memories were still missing as he hesitantly reaches forward and inputs coordinates~ I only have a few ideas left... and I don't like this, but our best bet would be to go back to the facility.

DOCTOR:

~grimaces, his only knowledge of the facility being that GLaDOS is a brutal AI who took his memory and planted the drums in his head~ if you think it's really necessary...

MASTER:

There may be lots of bad memories from there, but some of them are important. ~rests a hand on the takeoff lever, after a few seconds pulling it and sending the TARDIS into flight~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, feeling he should prepare himself somehow but knowing there's no way to be ready for this~ if you say so. ~hopes the first memory isn't too startling, knowing his luck with drawing the worst memories first~

MASTER:

~the TARDIS whines, and the Master flicks a few switches to no avail, gritting his teeth in anger~ great... we're being pulled off course.

DOCTOR:

I can't say I expected for this plan to go smoothly. ~shrugs, feeling as if he shouldn't fret over the inevitable and wondering where they will end up~

MASTER:

I'll admit it's not the safest of plans, either... ~twists and pokes at different controls, the TARDIS eventually landing. He takes in a deep breath, standing straight and turning to face the Doctor~ but it's sure to bring back memories.

DOCTOR:

~sighs, looking down and chuckling slightly~ those goddamn memories... ~looks back up, shrugging~ alright, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. ~starts walking to the door a little hesitantly~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes briefly, quickly catching up to the Doctor and opening the doors wide~

ENVIRONMENT:

~GLaDOS herself is peering in at them, her frame almost-straightened to allow her to get closer to the TARDIS doors~

GLaDOS:

*Hello again. I noticed you were going to arrive quite a few miles away from my mainframe room, so I went ahead and brought you closer. I hope you don't mind.*

DOCTOR:

~winces, keeping his head down as he glances up like a dog does when they know someone's mad at them. Brings himself to step out of the TARDIS, avoiding looking at GLaDOS as much as possible~

MASTER:

~steps out after him, gently closing the doors and staying with his back against the TARDIS~ yeah, thanks a lot.

GLaDOS:

~retracts herself again, looking down at the two Timelords and not acknowledging the Master's sarcasm~ *So, how's the memory recovery going?* ~sounds almost teasing~

DOCTOR:

~scowls, still without the audacity to look GLaDOS in the eye—or optic, rather~ I remember _you,_ if that's what you're wondering... still have about 800 years to recall. ~his voice is quieter than usual and a little bitter but otherwise casual~

GLaDOS:

*I would give them back, but... we're not through with this test just yet.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the panels in the walls move in and out, reminding the Doctor of the time She had put him in a doorless room with only a camera and a monitor, done the same thing with the walls, and shortly after filled the room with modified toxin~

GLaDOS:

*Remembering that much at once might do some damage to you as well.*

DOCTOR:

~shrinks back, partially wishing he could just hide from it all. His voice is almost a whisper~ what do you want? ~as the memory grows vivid he glances quickly at the Master with renewed distress~

MASTER:

~takes a few steps over, closer to the Doctor in an attempt to offer him comfort~

GLaDOS:

*I don't _want_ anything. Unlike humans, I'm only in it for the science.*

DOCTOR:

~bites his lip, trying to simply hold himself together without having a break down~ okay then, what now? We came to jog my memory. ~flinches, hoping there isn't some awful way to get him to remember something~

GLaDOS:

*Go right ahead, then. I'm just here to observe.* ~speaks with sweet, cold malice~

MASTER:

~wraps an arm around the Doctor's waist, hurriedly turning him around and getting them both back inside the TARDIS, giving GLaDOS a brief glance as he closes the doors. Turns back around to face the Doctor, allowing for his rising concern to show~ are you alright?

DOCTOR:

~sighs a little shakily, turning to face the Master, a little bit of his fear toward GLaDOS lingering in his eyes as he nods slightly~ I'm okay; I just... I'm okay. ~glances quickly at the floor, knowing he's less than convincing~

MASTER:

~walks over to the Doctor's side, reaching over to rub his back a little, knowing he's not okay. Pulls himself away and heads to the console dismissively, looking at the monitor for a few moments before imputing coordinates and flicking the takeoff lever, almost grudgingly~

DOCTOR:

~turns and faces the console, leaning on the railing and watching the central pillar move up and down, finding it oddly comforting. Takes the time they're in flight to calm himself, reorganizing his thoughts and bracing himself for another set of memories~

MASTER:

~the TARDIS lands, and he holds a hand out to indicate for the Doctor to stay as he walks back to the doors, opening them and peeking outside. He stays still for a while, his eyes scanning over the hauntingly familiar scene, and eventually he pulls his head back inside, closing the doors and focusing on the floor~ wrong place again. ~speaks quietly~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master nervously~ where are we...? ~swallows back fear, forcing himself to be calm as he stays put like he was told to~

MASTER:

Somewhere we've been before. ~turns on the spot, getting back to the console hurriedly and beginning to prepare for another takeoff~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen at the Master's reaction to the location~ Master, where in hell did She land us?

MASTER:

~shakes his head, chuckling nervously at the way the Doctor had worded his question. Inputs coordinates, walking around the console towards the takeoff lever~

DOCTOR:

~strides around to stand between the Master and the lever~ we came here so I could remember, right? So what happened here that was so bad you don't _want_ me to remember?

MASTER:

~gives him a tiny, wavering smile~ telling you wouldn't exactly help if I don't want you to remember. We should go- ~tries to reach past the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~tenses in anger, clearly trying to stay calm though he speaks quickly~ I remember passing out on a cold hard floor with pain coursing through my body; I remember you happily toying with me fears as prime minister; now you tell me whatever lies behind that door is worse than anything I've remembered so far and I shouldn't remember—shouldn't have to remember. I'm scared, Master, I'm terrified, but what, I have to wonder, is so bad that I shouldn't be allowed to remember? ~grabs the Master's wrist, more roughly than is normal for him~

MASTER:

~freezes, looking down at his retrained hand, deciding to act more carefully as to not set the Doctor off. Without trying to pull away he looks up at the Doctor and calmly replies, in a quiet voice~ I never told you anything of the sort. It's not necessarily worse than anything you've remembered so far; it's just bad and I'd like to spare you from it... at least while you're this unstable. ~even though he's trying to remain neutral, his last statement ends up sounding somewhat scolding~

DOCTOR:

~something flashes in the Doctor's eyes, his grip on the Master's hand tightening threateningly before thrusting it away from him and letting go. Strides quickly to the nearest section of railing, leaning on it and facing away from the console, gripping it with both hands~

MASTER:

~stumbles backwards a few steps, half out of surprise and half because of the thrust, holding his wrist with his other hand briefly before looking over at the Doctor and heading over to his side, concerned~ Doctor...?

DOCTOR:

~stares at the ground, all the anger having left his expression and been replaces by a sort of dread, shaking slightly but visibly. His voice comes as a hoarse whisper~ I was going to hurt you...

MASTER:

~looks at the ground as well, thinking for a few moments, lifting his head and focusing on the Doctor~ but you didn't... ~glances quickly at his slightly reddened wrist~ not really.

DOCTOR:

~quickly glances over at the Master, not daring to turn to him to argue for fear of what he might do if he gets himself mad again~ but I was going to. I was so close to-... I'm just glad there's enough me in here to have stopped myself. ~looks at the Master after a second~ don't trust me. Please, Master, I'm going to really hurt someone if I'm like this for much longer, don't let it be you.

MASTER:

I promised not to let you hurt anyone. ~takes half a step backwards, stopping himself because he doesn't want to admit his small, rising fear of what the Doctor could do if he wanted to hurt someone~ I can't just break it because of sentiment.

DOCTOR:

~sighs, not wanting to argue and noticing the Master's step back~ just-... you're a part of anyone; if I hurt someone it's going to be a part of anyone and I won't blame you I just hope to god it isn't you.

MASTER:

~nods after a little while~ alright. ~hesitantly turns, heading back to the console and carefully placing his hand on the takeoff lever, after a short moment pulling it down and sending the TARDIS into flight, hoping the action didn't resurface the Doctor's original reason for being angry~

DOCTOR:

~stays where he's standing, turning around but simply leaning back on the railing and letting the Master fly the TARDIS as he wonders how out of control he'll get, knowing he can't stop it~

MENTAL:

~brief memories—almost concepts, really—of what the Master's done to other people when he's had the drums in his head resurface, as if the Doctor's mind as trying to give him ideas~

MASTER:

~the TARDIS lands, and he goes to check outside again~  
  


DOCTOR:

~grimaces at his own thought as ideas of a variety of terrifying deaths and torture methods enter his mind; put off by the twisted positive response his mind had to the ideas more than the ideas themselves. Looks over at the Master when he opens the door, waiting patiently~

MASTER:

~his shoulders relax after a moment and he steps back in with a small smile that fades eventually~ it's the right place, at least. ~waits to make sure the Doctor's following before stepping out into a familiar cylindrical hallway with an exit catch at the end, except with burn marks all along the walls, giving them horizontal, blackened stripes at the occasional odd angle~

DOCTOR:

~looks out in confusion then recognition~ this is the escape hatch and hallway... ~tries to work out the memory associated with this place, having a little trouble working around the chaos that is his mind~

MENTAL:

~eventually, the memory of the Master saying he's unable to leave resurfaces, continuing with how he went down in the elevator alone, and ended up getting thrown into the elevator by GLaDOS and badly injuring his side before making it back up to the Doctor and a green-eyed core named Rick~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master with some of his old worry, the memory slowly growing more vivid~ is it safe to assume your side's okay by now? ~the devastation in his memory fills his mind, but he holds the emotion back, wanting to be as okay as possible though he's not~

MASTER:

~nods~ once we got out, we found a nearby town and I got bandaged up. ~peers at the walls, taking note of the many burn marks~ good thing those cords didn't get outside...

MENTAL:

~a frightening image of the red-hot cords filling the hallway comes to the Doctor's mind~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the burn marks, running his hand down one and watching as a few black crumbs fall from the wall~ man, I knew those things were hot but to damage—to burn—a wall to charring... and She was going to grab us with them.

MASTER:

~thinks through what the Doctor said, wincing in discomfort~ it doesn't make sense, though... she was angered to the point of doing something illogical... and an AI shouldn't have lost control like that, at least not a normal one.

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master, taking in what he said and thinking it over with everything he knows She has done in his mind~ well, I honestly can't bring myself to care about whether or not GLaDOS has any feelings.

MASTER:

~chuckles briefly, glancing around at the charred walls before meeting the Doctor's gaze with a small smile~ me neither. ~turns around, heading back to the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master to the TARDIS thoughtfully~ though if She does have emotions she's more messed up than I initially thought.

MASTER:

~opens the doors, stepping inside and heading to the console~ that's a little unsettling.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles lightly, walking in and closing the doors behind him~ that it is, considering I already have an extremely low opinion of Her.

MASTER:

~stares at the controls scattered across the console, giving a little sigh~ so, where to next? ~closes his eyes, placing his hands on the rim of the console in an exhausted, defeated manner~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master in concern, walking up to him but staying about a yard away, not trusting himself~ you alright?

MASTER:

Yeah... just a bit worn out. ~opens his eyes, pushing a few buttons and pulling the takeoff lever, seeming to drag himself along~

DOCTOR:

Well do you want to, I don't know, take a nap or something? ~his expression is oddly unemotional, his concern seeming almost forced~

MASTER:

No, I'm fine. ~notices the Doctor's tone, continuing to tweak little things on the console as the TARDIS lands~

TARDIS:

~communicates anxiety and concern for the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, noticing the TARDIS' anxiety and muttering almost under his breath~ I'll be okay, don't worry. ~looks over at the door, raising his voice back to its normal volume~ so, where are we?

MASTER:

Can't be sure; GLaDOS keeps throwing us off-course... ~opens the door, quickly stumbling backwards and closing the doors at the familiar, robotic shout of "EXTERMINATE"~

DOCTOR:

~the noise has an instantly familiar ring to it and the Doctor smiles slightly~ well _that's_ not from Aperture; I may not be a hundred percent in the head but I know in any state of mind that that was, a Dalek. ~the memory of the Daleks is so widespread over separate memories it's near impossible to just focus in on the Daleks themselves. Forgets that the Master hasn't seen Daleks since the Time War, given the fact that he hasn't remembered the Time War~

MASTER:

~turns and looks at the Doctor, seeming somewhat haunted~ the question is, how the hell did it get _here?_ I thought you-... ~cuts off and immediately glances at the floor, realizing that the Doctor still hadn't remembered the Time War, let alone what had happened to end it~

DOCTOR:

~his smile fades as he tries to focus in on his memories, failing to do so~ what did I—or did I not—do? ~part of him dreads remembering what happened, though he wants to know if out of nothing but pure curiosity~

MASTER:

~turns to face the doors again, bringing his hands up to hide his face briefly, nervously glancing between the Doctor and the door in distraught silence, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Eventually he turns to fact the Doctor, speaking unsteadily but quickly and urgently~ right okay; this time, I'm almost certain, that this memory is worse than anything and everything you've remembered so far. ~his voice cracks with distress~ so, Doctor, do you really, _really_ want to know what happened?

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, his fear entirely evident in his demeanor as he thinks through what he knows~ well... I... I hate it all, I really do, everything about my damned memory loss... but I'll have to remember at some point, given that this sounds like something too big to be rid of. ~sighs, closing his eyes and shaking his head before looking back at the Master~ I should know whatever it is I did.

MASTER:

~attempts calming himself down, heading over to a nearby railing and leaning back on it, avoiding eye contact with the Doctor~ alright... okay. There was a war—the Time War—mostly between the Timelords and the Daleks. I ran from it, but you stayed and fought... but the Timelords came up with a plan to end time, destroy the universe... and... ~focuses on the floor, going quiet~ and you killed them... the Timelords as well as the Daleks... to stop the war.

DOCTOR:

~stumbles back slightly, catching himself and sitting down as to now fall while the years he fought in the war slowly come into focus. At first they're simple—fighting off Daleks, protecting fellow Timelords—but he quickly remembers the Moment and burning the planet, the screams for help when he left, the pure defeat when he ran into the Daleks again. More memories from during the war seem to take more time to grow vivid so he sits there, paralyzed, staring down at his hands~

MASTER:

~curses in Gallifreyan under his breath, collecting himself as best he can before pushing himself off the railing, getting down on the floor beside the Doctor~ Doctor? Doctor, hold yourself together... ~curls an arm around the Doctor's back~ remember, you also saved countless other lives that would've been destroyed if the Timelords had gone through with their plan.

DOCTOR:

~quickly glances over at the Master, shaking his head slightly and explaining quietly~ I know it sounds weird but it's not the fact that I killed billions, not the fact that I committed double genocide, more or less... it's that I watched 2.47 billion innocent children burn. I know I had no choice but to stop Rassilon and every bastard who followed him, but... ~sighs shakily~ and then there's the actual war, and that's a whole mess of horrible...

MASTER:

~rubs the Doctor's back comfortingly~ there's no use in dwelling on it now... ~trying to veer away from the subject, not wanting the Doctor put through the torment of remembering for much longer; but getting a feeling that this won't simply go away now that the Doctor knows what he's capable of~

DOCTOR:

You're right... ~stops himself from continuing with "just because I have to remember doesn't mean you do"~ but to answer your question, I remember now the cult of Skaro survived; four Daleks that became thousands because I couldn't commit another double-genocide. ~bitterly furious with himself, looks at the Master as he finishes his statement~

MASTER:

~glances downward, pulling the Doctor close~ don't beat yourself up over it. ~hesitantly lets him go, standing and walking over to the console~

DOCTOR:

~stands, leaning on the railing so he doesn't visibly shake~ I'd go and kill a majority of Daleks again right now if I were right in the head. ~the comment sounds almost like a complaint~

MASTER:

It wouldn't be a good idea to go looking for Daleks. ~inputs coordinates as he talks, heading to the lever and looking back at the Doctor~ but what's holding you back that wouldn't be there if you were right in the head?

DOCTOR:

I can kill them, I'm not afraid of Daleks. ~smiles sadly~ I'm not going to fight them now because I have no clue how far I'll go. Even Daleks have a scrap of emotion.

MASTER:

Are you saying that you don't? ~speaks quietly, pulling the lever down to send the TARDIS into flight~

MENTAL:

~as the TARDIS takes off, the drums start gradually becoming louder; more intense~

DOCTOR:

No, that's not what I'm saying at all... I'm just saying I know some things now you'd probably rather not. ~notices the slight difference in the drums' nature, swallowing back panic~

MENTAL:

~they continue to grow in volume, slowly~

MASTER:

~glances back at the Doctor briefly, flicking a switch or two on the console~ about the Time War? ~the TARDIS lands~

DOCTOR:

More so about myself... ~looks down, hoping the drums will just quiet down after a couple minutes~ and the Time War, yes, but myself.

MASTER:

~finds himself a mixture of worried and curious, forcing himself to ignore the latter~ If you feel it's not necessary, you don't have to tell me anything. ~looks downward, shaking his head slightly~

MENTAL:

~the drums continue to steadily get louder, seeming almost tenacious about it~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes against the drums, his voice wavering slightly in distress~ a-actually I should probably tell you, considering... ~brings a hand up to his temple, partially knowing it won't help much~ during the Time War, Rassilon got more brutal by the day; needing the Dalek's plans, he captured Daleks... Daleks don't just give answers. I—being the most hands-on in my knowledge of different cultures—was the one who tortured them until they told.

MASTER:

~turns around, looking at the Doctor in silent concern for a few long moments, thinking through what he had said multiple times over~ ...considering what?

MENTAL:

~the drums mercilessly keep on getting louder~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces as the drums make it near impossible to take in everything, his voice a little shaky~ considering the drums are getting louder and are not showing any sign of stopping. And considering the fact that I've been less and less predictable—not that little angered outburst but my thoughts—since they started.

MASTER:

~steps closer to the Doctor, glancing over his face and adopting a look of distress~ what, do you think you'll end up torturing... somebody? ~hesitates briefly in between the last two words, knowing he was the person most likely to be affected by whatever the Doctor ended up doing~

DOCTOR:

I don't have any clue what I'll do; if I knew I'd find a way to stop myself. ~leans back on the railing, bringing his hand up to his head as the drums' volume steadily increases~

MENTAL:

~by now they've gotten to the point where they're beginning to develop a considerably painful migraine~

MASTER:

~takes a small step closer, wanting to help but not knowing exactly how~ alright; how are your thoughts being unpredictable? What're you thinking? ~hopes that by knowing what's going on in the Doctor's head he'll be able to find a way to help~

DOCTOR:

~cringes, answering the Master after a moment, speaking a little loudly so he can hear himself at all~ I'll be almost normal one minute, then the next I'll be falling apart from emotion—though I think that's the memories—and the next I'll feel near nothing. Though at one point I was happy to remember a handful of your favorite methods.

MENTAL:

~a few suggestions of violent thoughts make their way through the drums to the Doctor's subconscious, partly because of the recollection of the other ideas he was given earlier~

MASTER:

~looks around at random, not knowing how to use the information to aid the Doctor~ I... I really don't know how to help.

DOCTOR:

~tenses, closing his eyes against the worsening migraine~ neither did I in your position. Look, we know what this thing does and I'm not giving up on keeping myself in control but—and I hate saying this—the only one who can actually fix this is GLaDOS.

MASTER:

~sarcastically~ great, so we just have to wait until She's satisfied, then. ~shakes his head, glancing down at the floor somewhat in defeat, knowing GLaDOS probably wouldn't be satisfied until She's driven the Doctor off the deep end~

DOCTOR:

Pretty much... ~slides down the railing slightly, the drums painfully loud~ s-so, are we going to continue traveling or...?

MASTER:

I'm not sure you're in much of a state to travel. ~looks up to meet the Doctor's gaze, taking a step forward out of rising concern at the Doctor's increasingly pained expression~ It might be best to wait it out...

MENTAL:

~the drums begin to lower in volume, stopping at a point where they're still clouding the Doctor's judgement but they aren't as painful anymore~

DOCTOR:

~nods, his muscles relaxing slightly when the drums lower their volume~ well, they stopped getting louder and even got a little softer, so that's good. ~laughs bitterly~ left me a godawful headache but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

MASTER:

~half-smiles, almost worriedly~ yeah... so, apart from the headache, are you feeling alright? ~turns slightly, looking between the console and the hallway~

DOCTOR:

~frowns, getting up off of the railing~ besides my sanity slowly slipping and my memories half intact? ~shrugs his arms like he doesn't know why the question is being asked, almost mockingly~ fine.

MASTER:

~turns back and meets the Doctor's gaze warily~ sorry, I suppose that wasn't a very good question... ~stops himself from taking a step back, shifting his weight instead~

DOCTOR:

It's okay. ~glances around the room before looking back at the Master~ so, if I'm "not in much of a state to travel", what now? ~mentally fends off the ideas that come to mind~

MASTER:

Not sure. There are a few things we could do here in the TARDIS; I'd rather not wander the halls of Aperture again. ~glances at the door, wincing slightly~

GLaDOS:

*... _I_ have an idea, if you'd care to hear about it.* ~GLaDOS speaks cheerily~

DOCTOR:

~looks up to respond to GLaDOS, almost as if he expected to hear from Her~ I hate you, but I also hate boredom, so go ahead.

GLaDOS:

*That's too bad.*

MASTER:

~dizzily stumbles, heading to the nearest railing to steady his balance~

GLaDOS:

*And, I think it might be better for me to just show you instead.*

MASTER:

~hangs his head, his hand gripping and letting the railing go repeatedly in dazed confusion~

DOCTOR:

Master, you okay? ~looks over at the Master in genuine concern, wanting to comfort him but not trusting himself to do so. His fury is clearly fueled by GLaDOS' actions, his hands clenching into fists as he fights to contain himself~

MASTER:

I... what... ~his voice trails off and his legs buckle underneath him; lets his hand slip down to the lower bar of the railing as he falls to his knees, breathing a little heavier~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, getting down to the Master's side and forcing back his drum-provoked ideas~ hey, Master, are you okay? ~quickly glances up, nervous and angry and confused and concerned all at once~

MASTER:

~his eyes dark around, not seeming able to focus on anything in particular as he groggily sits up and leans sideways into the railing~ I... think...Shh-she's... ~his eyelids droop, and he fumbles at the railing weakly before his hand goes limp, soon after relaxing into unconsciousness~

DOCTOR:

Master! ~looks up, not having remembered all the times GLaDOS simply knocked the Master unconscious~ what the hell did you do!? ~his tone turns from fearful to purely furious~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the console room replies with complete silence—except for the pounding of the drums in the Doctor's ears, and maybe a quiet humming from the TARDIS. The room feels claustrophobically empty~

DOCTOR:

~glances around, his frantic gaze settling on the Master as he puts a hand on the other Timelord's shoulder, gently shaking him~ Master! Come on, wake up god-damn-it! ~his voice cracks and it feels like the silence simply consumes his words as he stands, continuing to glance around frantically~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Master is unresponsive, and the Doctor's words echo slightly, seeming as if they don't belong. The drums begin to feel harder and harder to ignore, even though their volume isn't changing any further~

DOCTOR:

~paces a little around the console room, trying to properly organize his memories chronologically using simple logic, like a puzzle. Soon gets stumped and unable to focus, trying to think to the TARDIS in hopes of some sort of conversation with someone, muttering his thought aloud~ hey, Sexy, you still there?

TARDIS:

~seems to broadcast only a faint whisper of a telepathic connection, not enough to even communicate emotion; like she's being muffled by something that's cutting her off from the Doctor. The silence drags on~

DOCTOR:

Okay, Okay, I'll just... ~finds nothing to do, having forgotten his way around the TARDIS~ wait, I guess... ~goes over to the console, sitting and leaning against it where he can see the Master out of the corner of his eye, his mind left with nothing to do but wander~

~•~

[00:15:01]

MASTER:

~stirs, slowly at first but eventually snapping awake, frantically glancing around for the Doctor, grabbing firmly onto the bottom railing and pushing himself into a standing position~ Doctor? What'd I miss?

DOCTOR:

~sighs in relief, standing to face the Master~ thank goodness; it's okay, you didn't miss anything except somewhere between ten and twenty minutes of nothing.

MASTER:

That's not good... nothing is definitely not good. ~tries to walk away from the railing in the Doctor's direction, stumbling slightly and stopping his approach to collect himself~ didn't you talk to the TARDIS, or... did anything but sit there?

DOCTOR:

I tried talking to the TARDIS, GLaDOS muffled the connection. I thought about going to do something in a different room of the TARDIS, but I don't remember where things are. I tried playing mental games but it's just a little difficult to focus! ~shakes his head, trying to stop himself from getting too agitated~ so yeah, basically, I sat there for around fifteen minutes with little else to do.

MASTER:

~shakes his head~ she's trying to get you alone with your thoughts. It's what almost drove me to insanity last time. ~sighs in agitation~ I don't want that happening to you; you should've looked around or something... maybe to spark your memory.

DOCTOR:

I know what She's trying to do, Master; do you think I'm not trying or I'm giving up or something? I'm sorry I didn't want to wander aimlessly around endless halls. ~sounds exasperated~ besides, it was _fifteen minutes._

MASTER:

~shakes his head somewhat in defeat, sinking down into a sitting position again, looking at the floor~ sorry; you're right... I'm a little dazed. Not thinking straight.

DOCTOR:

~sighs, smiling slightly~ It's fine, you're just worried. I promise if she tries something like this again I'll keep myself busy, okay?

MASTER:

~nods appreciatively, but not meeting the Doctor's gaze~ okay. Thanks.

GLaDOS:

~thoughtfully comments~ *Next time I'll probably just separate you; it's a lot easier.*

DOCTOR:

~shudders, remembering the small, easily manipulated room with nothing but a few screen where She put him last time She separated them, clearly made more anxious by GLaDOS' statement~

MASTER:

~sighs agitatedly, almost a snarl; getting to his feet and giving the Doctor a quick glance before walking past him to manipulate the controls, pulling the takeoff lever, the TARDIS eagerly complying~

DOCTOR:

So... where are we going now? ~steps away from the console to allow access to all of the controls, mentally acknowledging the TARDIS's no longer muffled signal~

MASTER:

Away. I know it won't do much good, but she can't control anything outside of the TARDIS and the facility. ~silently flicks different switches on the console, somewhat angrily; muttering a few barely audible words to himself~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, looking at the Master in confused concern~ hey, I know the situation's bad but it's been bad for a while now so what's got you so... worked up?

MASTER:

~pauses briefly, giving the Doctor a quick glance and a subtle shake of his head before pulling an unnecessary lever as the TARDIS lands~

DOCTOR:

~notices the pointless action~ I don't mean to pry... I'll leave it alone; just talk to me if you feel the need to talk. ~sighs in mild defeat, looking over at the door and wondering where they are~

MASTER:

~turns, dismissing the Doctor's statement entirely as he heads to the doors, seeming to relax considerably; his demeanor changing. With a somewhat relieved sigh, he opens the doors and steps out, giving the Doctor an inviting backwards glance~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, smiling slightly as he strides over to the door, wondering where they are and giving the TARDIS a little "see you soon" mentally~

TARDIS:

~she contentedly replies~

MASTER:

~walks out into short apple-scented grass, stopping to look out at a busy, futuristic city~

MENTAL:

~the view sparks a memory of visiting New Earth with Rose and coming to New New York, where this place most likely was~

DOCTOR:

New New York? ~looks around, closing the door behind him as he steps out and smiling a little in remembrance~ I hope they don't have another governmental problem...

MASTER:

~coughs~ are they known for governmental problems, then? ~looks down at the ground as he starts wandering slightly through the apple grass~

DOCTOR:

By me, yes; I've been here twice and fixed things government covered up both times. ~thinks for a second~ once with Rose and again with... Martha.

MASTER:

I take it New Earth doesn't have the best of government systems. ~looks up again, continuing to walk as he watches the cars fly around the different buildings~ so what made you come back a second time? ~stops walking and coughs a little more~

DOCTOR:

I've never seen an excellent government system. ~meanders a little~ and I don't know; sentiment, Martha's request for a future trip, fate... ~shrugs, turning to the Master~ do you have a cold or something?

MASTER:

~speaks in a somewhat raspy voice, due to his coughing~ as a matter of fact, I do. ~puts his hands in his pocket, sniffling~ it's coming back; there's a cold pill you've given to me and I think it's worn off again.

MENTAL:

~the Master's explanation brings back memories of how the intoxicated Doctor found him sitting beside the console, shivering and sniffling while wrapped up in the Doctor's trench coat~

DOCTOR:

Do you want me to run and get it? Actually, I don't know where it is... ~his eyebrows furrow slightly at the memory with surprised confusion~ hold up, a little off-subject but was I drunk?

MASTER:

~thinks for a while~ you did say something about GLaDOS drugging you. ~turns to face the TARDIS, looking over at the Doctor~ I think you left the bottle on the side table in the bedroom; so finding it shouldn't be a problem...

DOCTOR:

~nods, inwardly discomforted by the knowledge that GLaDOS could experimentally drug him again if she were to separate them~ I think I know where that is... ~smiles slightly, stopping himself from chuckling because, of all the rooms in the TARDIS, he could only remember generally where the bedroom was~

MASTER:

~smiles a little, giving the city a backwards glance before heading to the TARDIS doors, stepping inside~ I can show you again; you should start relearning your way around sooner or later.

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly~ yeah... sorry, by the way, for kinda snapping at you earlier. ~glances down, having followed the Master in and shut the doors behind him~

MASTER:

Which earlier? ~means for the statement to be lighthearted, but it just leads to him noting to himself that the Doctor seems to be getting angered more easily. Looks back at the Doctor apologetically~ it's alright. ~heads past the console to the hallway, turning left~

DOCTOR:

~forces a little smile, though the question makes him wonder how long he can keep himself in check as he follows the Master down the hall~

MASTER;

~turns right around the corner, approaching the door. Points further down the hallway as he stops in front of the door to the bedroom~ further down is the kitchen. ~opens the door, stepping inside~ and this is the bedroom. ~walks over to the side table to collect the pill bottle~

DOCTOR:

~faintly remembers looking in, seeing the Master asleep, getting teased by the TARDIS, leaving him and going to the kitchen to get something to eat. Smiles~ and I'll make an educated guess; that's the cold medicine.

MASTER:

Yeah. ~opens the bottle, taking a pill out and popping it in his mouth. Sets the bottle back on the nightstand, turning and sitting down on the edge of the bed, staring at the ground absently~

DOCTOR:

~walks over, sitting next to the Master and inwardly restraining himself from doing anything drastic. Claps a little in mock excitement~ I figured it out, yay.

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, smiling slightly and bringing an arm up to rest across the Doctor's shoulders. Speaks hesitantly~ ...are you bored?

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master~ there are very few times when I'm inactive and not bored; usually that means I'm asleep. ~chuckles lightly; sitting still takes an immense amount of effort~

MASTER:

~moves his hand to the Doctor's neck, curling his fingers and gently brushing them up and down the Doctor's neck in an unthreatening manner~ you seem particularly eager to do something, though.

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the Master, his voice a little shaky as he tries to explain himself~ yes, but... we both know what the drums drove you to do before, I don't want to... ~searches for the right words to be the least awkward and/or the least threatening possible~ go too far.

MASTER:

~chuckles a little darkly in thought~ you have plenty of self-control still. ~begins to develop a small smirk~ why not take advantage of it while you can? ~meets the Doctor's gaze, spreading his hand along the Doctor's neck~

DOCTOR:

~smiles wider, letting himself rub against the Master's hand a little~ okay. ~puts his arm around the Master's waist, meeting his gaze equivalently~

MASTER:

~turns himself towards the Doctor, leaning forward and tilting his head slightly upward, almost touching noses with the Doctor, grinning; deliberately not making the first move~ you'd be surprised how much it helps.

DOCTOR:

~tilts his head to the side, hesitating for barely a second before kissing the Master; at first it's small and gentle as if he had meant to retreat directly afterwards, but he ends up transitioning to kissing the Master deeply~

MASTER:

~kisses him back immediately, following the Doctor's lead as he brings his hand around to the opposite side of the Doctor's neck, placing his other hand on the Doctor's chest and leaning into him slightly~

DOCTOR:

~brings his free arm around the Master, letting his hands travel the other Timelord's back, not used to being in control of what happens in this situation~

MASTER:

~holds himself back though he's itching to take control; allows himself to lean encouragingly into the Doctor's hands as he subtly flicks the Doctor's bottom lip with his tongue~

DOCTOR:

~brings his right hand up to the back of the Master's head, letting it slowly slide down his neck and venture no more than an inch under the Master's t-shirt and hoodie~

MASTER:

~straightens up in order to give the Doctor better access to his neck, also leaning into the Doctor's hand. Acts somewhat impatient, the Doctor's advancements seeming to come excruciatingly slow~

DOCTOR:

~stops himself from giggling at the Master's impatient behavior, his left hand coming down and in between the Master's t-shirt and hoodie. Deciding hesitation was doing nothing other than annoying the Master, his right hand drops to join his left as he breaks the kiss, grinning before ducking to kiss the Master's neck~

MASTER:

~tilts his head back slightly, breathing deeply to regain lost air as he partially closes his eyes, shivering briefly at the Doctor's hands. Brings his right hand to the back of the Doctor's head, running his fingers gently through the Doctor's hair and giving a little smile~

DOCTOR:

~his hands trace the contours of the Master's back as he kisses his neck a little more hungrily than would be expected from him, bringing his legs up onto the bed. Leans into the Master, getting up onto his knees to lean enough to push the Master back—a little forcefully—so the only thing keeping the Master from laying on the bed is the Doctor's hands—which had gone idle to support the Master's weight~

MASTER:

~chuckles at the Doctor's behavior, pulling his legs slightly up onto the bed as well. Wraps his arms around the Doctor's back to try to support himself, noticing his current reliance on the Doctor for holding him up~

DOCTOR:

~retreats from the Master's neck, smiling and panting to recover from lost breath for a moment. Looks down at the Master, partially coming down but partially pulling the Master up to meet his lips with a rare amount of passion, his back arching slightly~

MASTER:

~makes a brief, muffled hum of approval and pleasure, sliding his hands down the Doctor's back to rest on either side of his waist. Breaks the kiss after a while, smiling deviously~ I'm liking these changes.

DOCTOR:

~grins almost slyly~ well I'll make a note to be less submissive from now on. ~his fingers subtly brush against the Master's back—as much as possible when he's holding the Master up~

MASTER:

~inhales sharply but quietly, arching his back into the Doctor's hands with need as he breathlessly whispers~ {You're driving me crazy,} ~in Gallifreyan, chuckling quietly to himself at the irony in the statement~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles slightly, responding in Gallifreyan~ {We really did swap roles then.} ~brings himself down, keeping the Master at the same levitation, so that his body barely brushes the Master's, almost teasingly~

MASTER:

~whines quietly in desperation, bucking himself upward to meet the Doctor and swooping forward onto his lips, kissing him hungrily as he weaves his right hand under the Doctor's suit jacket, slipping a few inches under the Doctor's trousers~

DOCTOR:

~shudders responsively, leaning forward into the Master and letting them both go down until the Master is basically laying on the bed. His hands retreat to either side of the Master's waist as for once the Doctor seems to nearly match the Master's hunger~

MASTER:

~moves his hands slowly up the Doctor's back all the way to his collar, bringing his legs up to hook around the Doctor's hips—a submissive pose~

DOCTOR:

~his hands caress the Master's sides, sliding to either side of the Master's rib cage. Lets his body press and rub against the Master's, not breaking the kiss, his eyes closed as he takes every sensation in~

MASTER:

~feels around the Doctor's collar, smiling a little around the kiss as his hands find the latch, brushing his fingers over it somewhat teasingly with pleased satisfaction that the Doctor still hasn't attempted to remove it~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master's gesture, purposefully not acknowledging it. Breaks the kiss, panting for lost air and laughing after a second at his own thought, seeming to be growing tired~

MASTER:

What is it? ~asks curiously, bringing a hand up to brush through the Doctor's hair and moving the other to curl around the Doctor's waist~

DOCTOR:

Sorry, I just thought, if Jack fell out of his chair when you kissed my nose, how would he react to knowing what we're doing now? ~chuckles lightly, his hands moving to rest on the Master's chest, his fingers moving back and forth slightly~ especially with how I've been acting.

MASTER:

~laughs as well~ I don't know, but it'd probably be amusing. ~moves his hand from the Doctor's hair to gently caress his cheek, smiling~ by the way, how're you feeling?

DOCTOR:

~smiles back, though the question catches him off guard given the fact that he had all but forgotten the problem at hand~ right, good. I mean, you were right, it helped.

MASTER:

~smirks, his hand drifting down the Doctor's neck as he leans forward to give the Doctor a brief, gentle kiss, grinning afterwards~ we should do this more often, then.

DOCTOR:

~smiles, bringing his hand out of the Master's hoodie to run through the other Timelord's bleach-blonde hair~ fine by me.

MASTER:

~chuckles drowsily, closing his eyes and tilting his head back slightly to lean into the Doctor's hand~

TARDIS:

~quietly shudders, landing somewhere~

DOCTOR:

~sighs slightly, speaking a little worriedly~ weren't we _landed_ on New Earth? We just came in to grab you cold medicine... ~thinks to the TARDIS, asking her what's going on and where they are~


	20. Redirected

MASTER:

~opens his eyes, lowering a hand down to the bed in order to slide himself backwards and out from under the Doctor into a somewhat upright position, glancing around the room~ it's possible the brakes were turned off.

TARDIS:

~flatly tells the Doctor that they're in the facility again~

DOCTOR:

~responds by thinking to the TARDIS "but _where_ in the facility?" Shakes his head and takes his remaining hand out of the Master's hoodie, almost getting mad at the Master for turning the brakes off but just sighing, sitting up slightly~

MASTER:

~sits up fully, unwrapping his legs from the Doctor and pulling them closer to himself. Glances downward for a moment, speaking somewhat solemnly~ for the record, I turned them off so the extra noise wouldn't give you a godawful headache. I speak from experience.

TARDIS:

~her connection goes muffled again, and she is unable to reply~

DOCTOR:

~forces a faint smile, sitting up and moving around to sit next to the Master~ thank you. ~tries not to look afraid, though the TARDIS' muffled signal lets him know what will probably happen next~ this isn't your fault, Master.

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, trying to hide worry~ what isn't my fault? ~glances around the room again in thought~ shouldn't we go find out where we've landed?

DOCTOR:

~grimaces slightly~ we're in Aperture... She muffled the TARDIS' telepathic connection before she could tell me exactly where. ~keeps his voice steady~

MASTER:

Well then, I guess leaving isn't a good option. ~focuses downward, grimacing briefly—almost in anger—and is silent for a while~

GLaDOS:

*Come on, don't you want to know where I've brought you this time?*

DOCTOR:

~sighs in agitated defeat after a moment~ she's not going to let us leave until we do what she wants and we're not going to be able to relax until we leave... I don't think there's really any productive choice other than checking to see where we are. ~looks over at the Master with a clear distaste for his own statement~

MASTER:

~sighs as well~ yeah... ~hesitantly gets off of the bed, walking over to the door and glancing back at the Doctor before heading out into the hallway and turning left.

TARDIS:

~sways slightly, gently rocking back and forth as the lights flicker and dim, the walls creaking faintly~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, looking at the TARDIS walls worriedly~ what the hell did She do, hang the TARDIS by a chain? ~thinks it could be a cord, those heatable wires from his other memory, hastily pushing the thought to the back of his head~

MASTER:

~winces as he considers the cords as well, turning the corner and heading straight for the console room. Glances back at the Doctor, slowing to allow for him to catch up as he stops in front of the doors, hesitating for a long moment before opening them~

ENVIRONMENT:

~outside the TARDIS is a dark, wide room, and the TARDIS seems to be suspended almost ten feet off the ground. Loops of dark, elongated shapes hang suspended from different parts of the shadowed ceiling, swaying slightly just as the TARDIS sways~

DOCTOR:

~shudders briefly, looking at the scenery in dread, not wanting to ask himself why GLaDOS had brought them here. Fear paralyzes him as he considers every possible outcome of this situation, hardly even breathing as he stands motionless behind the Master~

MASTER:

~swallows, glancing quickly at the Doctor, his anxiety obvious~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the cords groggily start moving, uncoiling themselves from sections of the ceiling and hovering closer to the TARDIS, almost curiously~

MASTER:

~goes to close the doors again, but other wires drift down from around the door frame, holding the doors open~

DOCTOR:

~just stands there for a second, remembering everything having to do with the wires. Quickly, he runs up to the door, trying to pry it closed to no avail; one word that seems to echo through his half-remembered time stream comes to mind and he looks over at the Master~ run!

MASTER:

~looks back at the Doctor before turning and running towards the hallway~

GLaDOS:

*That won't do you much good.*

MASTER:

~the doorway gets sealed off and he slows to a defeated stop~

CORDS:

~slither inside, some reaching towards the Doctor and some continuing further towards the Master, at a slow, lazy pace~

DOCTOR:

~pieces of memories relating to such a hopeless situation are faint in his mind, but the strongest memory of feeling hopeless is the Time War by now, and a strong fury mixed with determination rises in him as he looks at the cords, feeling his pockets for something useful and finding nothing, backing away though seeming ready to up and fight the cords~

MASTER:

~turns and backs from the cords following him until he collides with a railing, attempting to push them away; instead ending up with restrained wrists~

CORDS:

~the ones following the Doctor swiftly swoop for his wrists as well, a few other wires coiling around his leash~

DOCTOR:

~tries to push and scrape them off with his hands and feet, trying to pull away though it makes his neck sore. Glances quickly at the Master, instinctively less worried about himself, seeing his similar position and wishing he could help~

CORDS:

~hesitating no longer, the rest of the cords wrap themselves around the two Timelords and drag them both out of the TARDIS, suspending them ten feet off the ground just like the TARDIS is~

GLaDOS:

*That could have been a lot less difficult, you know.* ~sounds almost bored~

DOCTOR:

~glares out at the wall~ give me less of a reason to hate you and I'll be less difficult! ~glances down, half expecting to simply plummet the survivable distance. Glances around to try to locate the Master and the TARDIS~

ENVIRONMENT:

~light from inside the TARDIS helps faintly illuminate the room. The cords holding the Master drive him into the nearest wall, forcing a breathless yelp from him on impact as they shift around to bind his arms behind his back~

CORDS:

~the Doctor's cords loosen slightly, but don't drop him~

GLaDOS:

*My test subjects invariably despise me, so I'm used to it.*

DOCTOR:

~looks over at where the Master's voice came from, not responding to GLaDOS but hollering over to the Master~ are you alright? ~shifts slightly, debating whether to struggle but finding the act would be pointless~

MASTER:

~breathes heavily~ y-yeah... mmmh...? ~somehow sounds distressed, confused, pained and even a little happy all at the same time~

CORDS:

~the Doctor's cords loosen further, and he plummets a foot or so before the cords stop him again~

DOCTOR:

~is afraid for a second, but then he's just confused; why drop someone and almost immediately catch them again? Shakes his head, trying to worry less and think of a way out more but not finding an escape to the situation at hand~

CORDS:

~the cords lift him back up to his original height, remaining idle for a second. Then they uncoil entirely, letting the Doctor fall with a slight spin to his descent~

DOCTOR:

~panics, realizing he's not being caught and grabbing helplessly for something to slow his descent before hitting the ground, the impact sending a burst of pain through his body and knocking the wind out of him so it's difficult to breathe for a second~

MASTER:

~hearing the impact, struggles in his bindings with dread~ Doctor!? ~the cords around him tighten and he stops thrashing, biting his lip to hold back an audible reaction~

DOCTOR:

~manages, after a second, to breathe, yelling up to the Master as soon as he's sure he can move~ I'm okay! ~tries to get up, his whole body aching and threatening to collapse as he sits up, deciding waiting for a moment is better than trying to stand and collapsing~

MASTER:

You sure? ~his voice wavers slightly~

CORDS:

~the cords that had been holding the Doctor glow a very faint red, just enough for them to be more visible than the other cords. They threateningly drift downward to where the Doctor sits~

DOCTOR:

Y-yeah, you? ~forces his voice to remain steady other than his slight involuntary stutter, though his eyes widen in fear as he looks up at the obviously burning hot cords, sliding himself back away slightly though the action's pointless~

MASTER:

~still seeming worried~ ...I'm alright.

ENVIRONMENT:

~an exit door unlatches and slides open as the Doctor approaches it, casting more light into the room, an elevator waiting behind the door~

CORDS:

~stop their advancement and flare red for a moment in a hostile manner~

DOCTOR:

~gets up, glancing between the cords and the door hesitantly before snarling slightly at the cords and stepping away from the door, muttering to himself~ if you thought I was going to just _leave_ the room, GLaDOS, you haven't been watching us as closely as a scientist ought to. ~steps further from the door and directly under the red hot cords almost daringly~

GLaDOS:

*I didn't. I really wasn't counting on that.*

CORDS:

~one of the cords drifts down close to the Doctor's face, and the heat can be felt even without it touching him~

GLaDOS:

*It was just a test, after all.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the air starts feeling a little denser, and smells of chemicals; just like the revised neurotoxin~

DOCTOR:

~scrunches up his nose, breathing minimally as he simply glares at the cord rebelliously. Looks up and around, trying to locate the Master~

CORD:

~ducks down and brushes against the Doctor's neck, the motion feeling like a slice of searing, white-hot pain. It retreats as the chemical smell gets stronger, leaving a nasty burn mark on the Doctor's neck that feels like it might end up being permanent~

MASTER:

~weakly struggles, whimpering quietly to himself at the pain from the neurotoxin~

DOCTOR:

~makes a choked noise of pain, bringing a hand up to the burn on his neck as he falls forward onto his knees, touching it making the already searing pain worse as the neurotoxin enters his system. Whimpers as the pain overwhelms him, curling and falling to the side, near unconscious already~

CORD:

~as the world goes dark, an unheated cord reaches down and wraps itself around the Doctor's ankle, beginning to drag him towards the elevator~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when the Doctor wakes up, he's lying on the floor of the elevator. The doors are open to a familiar hallway with vault doors on either side~

DOCTOR:

~opens his eyes groggily, grimacing at the harsh stinging in his neck. His eyes widen the second he recognizes his location, trying to get up but instantly collapsing back on the ground~ GLaDOS you bastard!

GLaDOS:

*Nice to see you too.* ~a camera in the hallway turns to focus on the Doctor~ *how are you feeling?*

DOCTOR:

~smiles sarcastically~ great; I'm having difficulty getting up, there's a nasty burn on my neck, you took me from the Master, my brain's hardly intact; but I'm just fine. ~rolls his eyes, trying again to slowly get up, managing to sit upright when leaning on the elevator wall~

GLaDOS:

*Sorry about that.* ~returns his sarcasm in her reply~ *The burn was mostly your fault, by the way. And the rest was necessary... except for dropping you. That might have just been for fun.*

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the camera, disgusted then curious~ you know what intrigues me about you, GLaDOS? You are an AI, but you seem to perceive emotion. I mean, in any other circumstance I'd say you're a wonder of technological engineering.

GLaDOS:

*...thanks.* ~hesitates thoughtfully, sounding almost absent minded when she responds. After a moment quiet beeping comes through the speakers along with the faint sound of mechanical movement~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at GLaDOS' door with anticipation and interest, thinking there's no way to the Master until GLaDOS lets him go back~ I do hold an interest and appreciation for science I just don't agree with your methods.

ANNOUNCER:

*Warning. Central core fifty percent corrupt.*

GLaDOS:

~speaks as soon as the announcer finishes, like she's unable to talk over him~ *sorry about that; you got me thinking and it may have set off a few emergency protocols. Nothing to worry about.*

DOCTOR:

~nods, remembering something vague about corrupted cores and deciding to ask the Master about it later~ no problem; should I ask what you were thinking or will that cause some sort of system malfunction?

GLaDOS:

*I don't know. I've deleted it.* ~a few more quiet beeping noises~ *Last time the system said I was corrupt it initiated a core transfer, and the little idiot that followed you around on the surface was my replacement. Apologies if you don't remember.* ~her tone progresses into sarcasm~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes, sighing~ so... what now? I mean, you dragged me here why? ~slowly stands, grimacing slightly as the movement causes his collar to brush against his burn~

GLaDOS:

*To separate you from the Master, of course. There's no way you'd actually leave on your own accord.* ~the elevator doors slide closed, and GLaDOS' voice becomes less echoed~ *And specifically, you're here simply for convenience.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator moves down a few levels, opening to a chamber that has a white sign that says "02" and a smaller "2/21" underneath~

DOCTOR:

Not this again; look, GLaDOS, I'm sure I get in the way when I'm not a part of a test but really? Why do you even feel the need to separate us? ~looks up slightly as he speaks, sounding exasperated~

GLaDOS:

*Don't worry. I didn't bring you here for the test chamber itself.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the far wall folds down to reveal a catwalk travelling parallel to the room with a hollow glass tube beside it, transporting cubes and other things~

GLaDOS:

*And you weren't getting in the way, Doctor. The Master was.*

DOCTOR:

~the comment makes him shudder, though he should have been able to expect it—he would if the drums were bad. Hesitantly walks out of the elevator and out onto the catwalk, reminding himself to keep himself busy with whatever he can to keep himself sane~

GLaDOS:

*You're free to go anywhere and do whatever you'd like.* ~since Her voice is coming from the test chamber, it gets faint as the Doctor moves along the catwalk~ *And I thought you'd like to know; the Master is still in the room where you left him.*

DOCTOR:

~stops, turning around and walking back a bit to be sure he's heard~ well if I can go where I please where's _that_ room? The room with the only two beings I can count on? ~hardly expects an answer, but wants to get back to the Master as soon as possible without going mad~

GLaDOS:

*Somewhere... relatively nearby.* ~says it almost teasingly~ *I can't tell you specifics. But you're welcome to go look around for it.*

DOCTOR:

Okay! ~sounds slightly annoyed, turning and striding away from the test chamber and wondering where that green core from the one memory—Rick?—is~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after about ten minutes of straight catwalk, it turns left and branches off into four different walkways with more hollow tubing passing in between, various testing equipment flying through them in different directions. The end result of each of the walkways is difficult to see due to bad lighting~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the walkways, his situation resurfacing a vague memory of a set of hallways and an injured Master, going down the one farthest to the left decidedly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the passage gets darker, and a brief spot of light flickers over a section of missing walkway; which is merely one step further from the Doctor. The distance across is clearable, but downward it goes almost 20 feet. A quiet sliding mechanical noise comes from further up, in the direction of where the spot of light came from; moving in the opposite direction that the Doctor's going~

DOCTOR:

~glances up curiously, deciding to try to jump the gap given the fact that he's survived longer falls than if he misses and figuring that movement's most likely nothing of much importance~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sliding sound stops when the Doctor lands on the opposite side of the gap, and a circle of light as if from a flashlight focuses on the Doctor, Rick's gravelly voice coming across as somewhat surprised~

RICK:

*Heya there, s'that you, Doctor?*

DOCTOR:

~turns toward the light, squinting, taking a second to place the core's name with its voice~ Rick? Yeah, it's me.

RICK:

*So, uh, where's the Master got to?* ~dims his flashlight, rolling the opposite direction along his rail to get closer to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

A room about 12 feet high with cords hanging from the ceiling currently wrapped around him and the TARDIS, dangling them approximately 10 feet off the ground. ~brings his hand to his burn, wishing he hadn't as touching it makes it sting more than it already does~ also I lost the majority of my memories and was purposefully separated from him though GLaDOS is letting me wander freely.

RICK:

*Well you've obviously remembered me, so we don't have to go through introductions again.* ~begins a lazy advancement down his rail, his optic tilting to the side thoughtfully~ *I think I've been to a room like that before. Not too far from here.*

DOCTOR:

Really? ~smiles, a little apologetically due to his lack of memory of Rick~ could you show me where it is? ~dislikes his need of help from someone he hardly knows though he knows he needs it~

RICK:

*Probably. It would take some crazy navigating...* ~stops rolling down his rail~ *actually, I was with you two. When we went down into some sort of old testing course and found a prototype of Her.*

DOCTOR:

~the statement brings back memories of the room and the Master being controlled, the cords slithering after them and burning them, Rick getting electronically overloaded~ right; sorry, it's been a process, regaining these memories.

RICK:

*S'good that She's letting you have 'em back, though.* ~blinks a few times, his optic refocusing as he turns back the way the Doctor had come, rolling along his rail in that direction~ *I'm assuming you didn't just get regular amnesia; right?*

DOCTOR:

~follows Rick, jumping over the gap~ yeah, she took them; now we're on the task of jogging my memory and keeping me sane. ~realizes Rick doesn't know about the drums either and will most likely want that information~

RICK:

*So She's trying to drive you mad too?* ~his optic moves side to side as if shaking his head in exasperation~ *Sheesh, is she holding a grudge against you or something?*

DOCTOR:

~laughs a little darkly~ if She is, I can't remember why; though she did drop me ten feet for fun then burned me with a cord then filled the room with neurotoxin. She says everything but the dropping was necessary and/or my fault.

RICK:

~goes quiet for a moment in thought, sounding unnerved~ *Sounds pretty corrupted to me.* ~turns back onto the first stretch of the catwalk, switching the flashlight off now that the lighting is decent~

DOCTOR:

There's that word again... "corrupted"... I got her to think about something and it set off something that said She's 50% corrupted. ~shrugs~ I couldn't make any sense of it but I remember hearing it before.

RICK:

*Y'know what that means though, right?* ~turns to face the Doctor, not really needing to look where he's going because there's nothing to run into~ *when an AI's failing to carry out their primary function.*

DOCTOR:

~looks up at Rick thoughtfully~ I'd assume GLaDOS's function is to test and collect data, so hwo would saying that in any other situation I'd call her a wonder of engineering compromise that?

RICK:

~blinks in thought, eventually concluding~ *Beats me.* ~turns to face forward as they pass the open test chamber, giving it a brief glance before looking ahead again~ *okay, so, I'll have to figure out the route as we go until we get somewhere I recognize. I don't usually go this way.*

DOCTOR:

Okay then... Anything interesting I wasn't here for or don't remember? ~meanders in his walk, trying as hard as possible to keep his mind occupied~ I remember very little, so...

RICK:

*Well, starting from the beginning—do ya remember the old mainframe room? Lots of crazy things happened there.* ~glances around as other pathways begin branching off, slowing and turning left onto one of them~

DOCTOR:

~follows~ an _old_ mainframe...? Like a different, older, mainframe? ~thinks for a second, his mind seeming to block the memory more than usual, the thought of his mind repelling the memory making him uneasy~ no, I don't remember...

RICK:

*Yep, older and different.* ~slows to a stop, turning his flashlight on because of the accumulating gloom, sweeping the area quickly before continuing forward~ *when we got there the systems were out of whack, an' it thought you and the Master were cores. Tried to plug one of you into the mainframe.*

DOCTOR:

~the statement seems to force a memory of the old mainframe to mind; the memory includes the dark room flashing red, the pit full of blades and tools, and a desperate hope and need to escape—nothing of the drums~ so, did we escape? It's coming back to me a little, my mind doesn't seem to want to remember properly.

RICK:

*Well, yeah... the mainframe was dead set on getting a core replacement, though. We parted ways for a while, and I found you again in a hallway... the Master wasn't with you though.*

DOCTOR:

~remembers running along a pipe with the Master from the mainframe and sliding quickly on a panel, the memories of the mainframe seem a little jumbled due to the lack of ones he hasn't recovered~ what was going on then? I mean, why wasn't he with me?

RICK:

*I wasn't there when it happened, but I think the mainframe got him. Based on what you told me.* ~pauses thoughtfully~ *you'd probably know more specifics than I do.*

DOCTOR:

~he has to think to get the memory to come into full detail; running into the mainframe again, the lights going out, the Master purposefully shooting right near him to keep him on edge, the Master's drums, laying on the ground in pain, forced to watch his closest friend give into the drums and get connected to the mainframe, the Master's pained screaming as he was wired in. His limp frame being lifted, blood dripping from it half-robotic. The memory makes the Doctor's eyes widen in remembrance and fear~ yeah... it took him...

RICK:

*And obviously he's not connected anymore.* ~glances back at the Doctor, noticing his fearful expression~ *you remembering anything more?*

DOCTOR:

Y-yeah... ~shakes his head, almost wishing he didn't remember~ don't worry, it's nothing important. ~knows that's a lie, stopping himself from remembering more~

RICK:

~his flashlight comes across the end of the walkway, which turns into a downward staircase and arrives at a door that has "control room 07" in stenciled letters above it. Rick's trail veers to the side, running parallel to the door~ *I can head around and get inside. This should work as a shortcut, if I've calculated correctly.*

DOCTOR:

Alright; see you inside then? ~starts to head down the staircase, looking at the door and wondering what the room holds and what he might remember as Rick and him travel to their destination~

RICK:

*Yep.* ~turns along his rail, disappearing around the side of the room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~inside the room is loosely sectioned off into workspaces with computer screens displaying error codes, and a panel of different controls sits at the far wall next to the exit door~

RICK:

~comes inside from a square hole in the left wall~

DOCTOR:

~looks at one of the screens~ this control room doesn't seem too functional... makes me want to mess with it and see if I can get it to work. ~thinks for a second~ even though I remember only the coding in Gallifreyan I did as a child. ~shrugs and looks at Rick, glancing around for another door~

RICK:

*It's probably been shut down since She took over.* ~leisurely rolls down his rail, heading to another square hole in the wall beside the exit door~*Doesn't matter, though; we're just passing through.*

DOCTOR:

~nods, walking over hesitantly, looking at the various controls~ yeah, probably; she wouldn't want a functioning control room lying around. ~glances at the computer wires, instinctively keeping tabs on them~

RICK:

~heads out of the control room, coming to a stop at the downward staircase outside the exit door in confusion~ *wait a minute... this isn't right...*

DOCTOR:

What do you mean? ~looks at Rick in worry~ she moved the room or we're not in the right place...? ~thinks through ways this could be "not right", not all of the ways entirely logical~

RICK:

*I'm... having doubts, but something's messing up my scanner...* ~glances around at random different places, adjusting his focus on things not visible to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~tries to follow Rick's gaze, finding that he can't see what Rick's looking at~ She might be doing it on purpose; she did say she "can't give me specifics".

RICK:

~hesitantly continues along the rail, still observing empty space~ *Doesn't seem like it... if it was Her trying to interfere I'd just get shut down.*

DOCTOR:

~nods, following along~ that's a point but what else can mess with your scanners? ~thinks for a second~ unless she decided to use Timelord tech again in which case there's no way we get there before she wants us to.

RICK:

*Timelord tech?* ~turns briefly towards the Doctor~ *what can Timelord tech do?*

DOCTOR:

Timelord technology can cloak things, redirect scanners, create time differentials, a whole load of stuff. The TARDIS is Timelord tech—if you want to call her technology—and GLaDOS has full access to her.

RICK:

*Well isn't that wonderful.* ~focuses back on the tangible world, looking down the catwalk and decidedly speeding up to a more brisk pace~ *There should be an elevator at the end of this, going on what I was seeing before my scanner stopped working.*

DOCTOR:

~nods, quickly matching Rick's pace~ there was an elevator next to the room; I assume that's where She dragged me first. Who knows where else she could have dragged me, though. ~shrugs indifferently~

RICK:

*This one should lead down to that dark hallway I'd told you guys I'd been meaning to explore.* ~slows a little with relief when his flashlight passes over an elevator shaft at the end of the hallway~ *I think you said something 'bout a rainbow being there... whatever that is.*

DOCTOR:

A rainbow is an array of colors that naturally appears when light refracts. ~glances over at the elevator, a faint memory of the rainbow resurfacing and slowly gaining detail; giggles slightly as he remembers playing with the glitter, the Master seeming overwhelmed and near-embarrassed~

RICK:

~silently tries to comprehend what the Doctor just said, giving up and dismissing the concept as they stop in front of the elevator~ *I'm gonna have to come off my rail just in case this doesn't take us where I think it does. Look out below!* ~detaches from the rail, landing in such a way that he ends up rolling conveniently into the elevator~

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, stepping into the elevator. Leans slightly on the wall though leaning back on anything pushes against his bruised back, finding the reminder of his aching, bruised self helpful when it comes to stopping his mind from wandering~ so, anything interesting happen while I _wasn't_ here?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator doors close and it starts descending~

RICK:

*Nothing really. Found a mutated turret wandering around back here on one of my rounds, though. Don't know how it got there, or what had happened to it. Poor thing.*

DOCTOR:

~nods, glancing around at the walls of the elevator, which, due to his impatience, seems to be going deathly slow. Tries to focus on something—anything but the drums—but finds that that's getting increasingly difficult~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator slows to a stop, and the doors open to a ravine with a familiar rainbow arching over it. On the other side, reaching into the far left wall is a hallway that seems to get darker as it goes along~

RICK:

*Well look at that; we're in the right place.*

DOCTOR:

~looks at the rainbow, smiling slightly before picking Rick up to carry him as he walks over the bridge, stopping himself from doing anything more than kicking up small clouds of sparkles~

RICK:

*So, s'this a rainbow?* ~looks down at the multicolor bridge with intrigue, squinting against the airborne sparkles and blinking a few times, clearing the stray ones that had gotten into his optic~

DOCTOR:

Yes it is. ~chuckles slightly when he glances down to see Rick blinking sparkles out of his optic, hesitantly stepping off of the rainbow~ I assume we go down the hall from here...? ~gestures down the dark hallway, already starting to walk in that direction~

RICK:

*Yep. Down the hall, through a hole in the floor, and to room... 38, I think. In the Project GLaDOS testing track. I'm not exactly sure but from what you described I think it's the same room.*

DOCTOR:

~shudders, the faint memory of the GLaDOS testing track strongly negative in his mind~ got it. ~the memory seems to play itself out as if he's walking through it~

RICK:

~with a little click, he turns on his flashlight~ *at least the flashlight works this time around.* ~surveys the darkened area with his flashlight, coming across a tattered hole in the floor about 25 yards away~

DOCTOR:

There it is. ~his walk turns into a more purposeful stride and he hardly hesitates before hopping down, nearly falling when he lands and taking a moment to steady himself~

RICK:

*Take it easy there; you're already pretty hurt.* ~turns his flashlight off and quickly locates the door, which is open and light from the hallway behind it illuminates a few feet of the ground outside~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head a little, though he'd admit most of him ached in one way or another, walking a little briskly toward the door. The memory continues to expand and gain detail, though some part of him doesn't want to remember~

ENVIRONMENT:

~one of the doors is open, and the walls in the general vicinity of the room look a little more darkened than the rest, like they were stained by the smoke of a fire~

RICK:

~scans the area, announcing when he's finished~ *Okay; it's actually room 42.*

DOCTOR:

~glances around, remembering the Master being hacked and the computer bursting into smoke and flame, helping the Master out, them going into the room, mini GLaDOS, and the room full of cords. Keeps his pace constant until they get to room 42~

RICK:

*This should be it...*

ENVIRONMENT:

~inside room 42 the lights are off, and Rick turns his flashlight on dimly to observe the room. There's a gaping hole in the bottom right corner of the wall, and a whiteboard that says "She is listening" in the Master's handwriting; the marker somewhat faded. A faint, broken outcry comes from the direction of the hole in the wall~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen, glancing quickly from the writing to the hole, frozen in surprise for a second before running, as quickly as possible, through the hole to turn to where the room of cords is assumed to be~ Master!? ~practically stumbles into the room, barely stopping himself from dropping Rick and/or falling~

MASTER:

~the reply comes weakly, the Master's voice sounding very hoarse~ ...Doctor...?

RICK:

~situates his dim flashlight forward, the light falling onto the Master~

MASTER:

~is kneeling on the ground against the far wall with the cords binding him. He's hunched forward, shaking visibly over multiple scattered droplets of blood on the white panel beneath him~

DOCTOR:

Yeah; yeah, it's me. ~tears enter his eyes but he holds them back as he sprints over, standing next to the Master wide-eyed and unsure of what to do~ I'm back, Master. Rick helped me find you... ~kneels next to the Master, looking over the situation and trying to think of a way to get the Master out, setting Rick on the ground next to him~

MASTER:

~the cords simply uncoil and let the Master collapse onto the ground, causing him to cry out and curl in on himself upon impact. He shudders violently, grabbing at the ground in confusion as the cords retreat upwards, disappearing into the darkness. Burn marks are all over his neck and his hands, along with a few cuts that are obviously fresh~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, wanting desperately to help but not knowing how to do so without running the risk of hurting the Master more; a feeling of guilt rises in him, though for once he's sure what happened isn't his fault, making him want to help more to the point where it frustrates him~

MASTER:

~painfully turns himself to lay facing the Doctor, looking up at him and weakly reaching in his direction~ Doctor... ~his voice is thick with emotion~ please...

DOCTOR:

~gets himself within the Master's reach, meeting the other Timelord's gaze~ please, what...? ~makes a little wide gesture with his hands to indicate he doesn't know how he can do anything to help without the possibility of hurting the Master~

MASTER:

~brings his hand to faintly rest on the Doctor's cheek, closing his eyes halfway out of weariness, lowering his voice to a breathless whisper~ please... hurt me... ~moves his hand up slightly to curl his fingers gently into the Doctor's hair~ please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current update rate = approximately every 4 days


	21. Addiction

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the Master in a mixture of panic and confusion~ w-what? ~shakes his head in an attempt to clear it of chaotic confusion and the drums’ contribution of ways to take advantage of the invitation~ why?

MASTER:

Because… I… ~his voice fades and he lets his hand fall, closing his eyes and beginning to shudder intensely again~

ENVIRONMENT:

~further away, the cords lower the TARDIS to the floor with a dull thud~

DOCTOR:

~glances over, seeing the TARDIS and sighing quietly in relief~ okay, alright. We’ll sort this out, but first we should leave here in the TARDIS, come on. ~tries to gently urge the Master to stand, offering help with doing so as well~

MASTER:

~nods a little, coming to his feet obediently, almost immediately collapsing and latching onto the Doctor for support as he grimaces, suppressing a whimper of pain~

DOCTOR:

~stops himself from stumbling, positioning his arms to be able to better support the Master, looking at the Master in worry as he practically holds the other Timelord up. Grits his teeth slightly, his own condition not being the best either as he attempts to very slowly inch forward~

MASTER:

~manages to hold himself up better after a while, limping slightly as they head over to the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~greets them with unsuppressed anxiety for the Master’s physical state and gladness that the Doctor is back~

DOCTOR:

~opens the door with his available hand, using his foot to shut it, mentally greeting the TARDIS and bringing the Master to the bench so he can sit and thinking through the overall situation, trying to think of what to do next~

MASTER:

~half-falls onto the bench, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out. Tilts his head back, closing his eyes and exposing his badly burned neck as he quietly repeats “please” under his breath~

DOCTOR:

~bites his lip, the Master’s exposed, burned neck distracting him—even tempting him. Shakes his head, turning quickly to face the console~ I won’t hurt you… ~tenses, his voice getting quiet~ not without reason.

MASTER:

But… Doctor… ~gradually falls sideways in a defeated manner, curling up into a shaky ball on the bench and whimpering to himself in melancholy distress~

DOCTOR:

~sighs in frustration, turning his head to look at the Master~ we’ll work this out when we get away from here. ~heads over to the keyboard, furrowing his eyebrows in thought before putting in coordinates—somewhere in London, he can’t remember exactly where. Presses another button or two before pulling the lever to lift off, the action smooth and quiet because he hadn’t changed it from the way the Master left it. Runs about the console, using things as needed~

MASTER:

~talks quietly to himself as the TARDIS takes off, his words muffled and unsteady~

TARDIS:

~lands, seeming more happy due to the fact that the Doctor was flying her again~

DOCTOR:

~puts the break on as soon as he lands her, not wanting to be abruptly dragged anywhere again. Turns to the Master, leaning back on the portion of console closest to the Master~ okay… let’s just rewind a bit here; _why_ do you want me to hurt you?

MASTER:

I _need_ it, Doctor… ~speaks a little louder so he can be heard around his arm, sounding almost ashamed~ I need it…

DOCTOR:

~sounds aggravated~ well okay, why do you _need_ me to hurt you when you can hardly stand!? ~sighs, shaking his head and calming himself~

MASTER:

~glances downward, getting a little more quiet~ it’s not enough… ~curls up further, as if trying to hide~

DOCTOR:

~tenses, his usual odd obedience to the Master mixing with his newfound sadistic bloodlust, making it very difficult to restrain himself~ I shouldn’t-… ~remembers the Master’s reassuring voice in his ears, “I won’t [let you hurt anyone], I promise.” It brings a sense of fury and despair to him; the Master let him down, he’s as good as alone~

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, his eyes widening slightly as his judgement starts to get a little clearer~ …no… Doctor, you’re right; I’m sorry I-… ~fear rises in his voice~ She’s done something to me.

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes for a second to recover his thought, glad that the Master seems to be thinking a little clearer. Looks back at the Master, making his voice as reassuring as he can, though it cracks from emotion and pressure~ it’s okay… We’ll figure it out and get through it, ~forces a faint smile~ just like we do everything else.

MASTER:

~still seems scared, on the borderline of panic, despite the Doctor’s reassuring statement. Swallows, wincing and managing to calm himself down slightly; his eyes start darting around nervously~ so… where did you land us?

DOCTOR:

Well I put in coordinates for and flew as if going to… somewhere in London. ~tries to stay calm and collected, though he’s really terrified of what might come of this all~ I can’t guarantee we weren’t redirected… ~starts toward the door to check their location~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the TARDIS has landed on a busy street corner in London, just before dusk; people indifferently avoid the police box as if it were a normal sight~

MASTER:

~carefully uncurls himself, in the process of sitting up but instead he miscalculates where the bench is and falls awkwardly to the grated floor~

DOCTOR:

~turns around, shaking his head before closing the door and half-jogging over to the Master. Offers his hand to help the Master up~ we’re on a curb in London… 21st century in the afternoon if that matters.

MASTER:

~takes the Doctor’s hand gratefully, pulling himself up onto his knees~ o-okay, thanks… ~jerks back suddenly, letting go of the Doctor’s hand and looking up at him with fear in his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Maser in wide-eyed confusion~ wh-what is it!? ~tries almost instinctively to calm his panicked state and think through reasonable, logical answers~

MASTER:

Calm down! It’s nothing… I just… ~looks downward at his hand, noticing that it’s shaking from adrenaline as he swallows and lowers his hand to his side~ scared myself, I guess…

DOCTOR:

~sighs slightly~ sorry… just a little on edge… ~leans on the console rim slightly, thoughtful and stressed~

MASTER:

~chuckles weakly~ seems we’re both a little on edge. ~glances slowly around the console room, the needy, almost hungry feeling still gnawing at him from the inside as he grimaces slightly, wondering how well he’ll be able to suppress it~

DOCTOR:

~notices the gesture worriedly, thinking for a second before saying~ I feel like we should do something completely unrelated to the problems at hand… so we can forget about it a little, address it with a clearer head.

MASTER:

Do you have a suggestion? ~brings his attention back to the Doctor, eager for the opportunity to occupy his mind with something different~

DOCTOR:

Well… walking around London probably isn’t the best idea; there’s probably something of interest somewhere in the TARDIS, but… ~makes a wide gesture with his hands, implying the obvious setback~

MASTER:

~looks at the floor as he thinks, a small part of himself wanting to just go back to the room of cords. He winces in disgust at the egotistic thought, forcing it to the back of his mind~ I don’t know about you, but I’m sort of worn out… how about we just, I don’t know, drop by the library or something? Hell, there’s even the pool.

DOCTOR:

~shrugs slightly in indifference~ sounds like a plan. ~memory of the library resurfaces and the Doctor tries to make it more vivid but it’s too general to have much detail~ I think I remember how to get there…

MASTER:

~uses the side of the bench as leverage as he pulls himself unsteadily to his feet, glancing at the Doctor before taking a step towards the hallway and stopping because he realizes he doesn’t know where he’s going~ alright… lead the way?

DOCTOR:

~nods, giving a little smile as he walks over to the hallway, glancing over his shoulder at the Master occasionally out of concern. Tries to focus on remembering his way to the library~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor closely, limping around behind him and placing one hand on the wall to help support his weight when they reach the hallway~

DOCTOR:

~stops himself from speeding up when he figures out exactly where they’re going, meandering slightly in his step as he walks down the hall~ so… I remembered a bit while I was-… away.

MASTER:

~winces slightly~ okay… do I want to know what you remembered? ~slides his hand along the wall as he walks, widening his gait a little when he subconsciously notices the Doctor’s impatient walking pattern~

DOCTOR:

Well… ~thinks for a second, deciding it’s best to not bring up the mainframe~ there’s the rainbow, the mini-GLaDOS, that exploded computer, a couple little other things… ~straightens his walking pattern~

MASTER:

~scoffs as he recalls the memories—at how simple things were back then. Stumbles, weakly catching himself with help from the wall, after a brief grimace continuing to walk down the hall~ so, where’s the library? ~sounds borderline exasperated~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes at the Master’s reaction, almost bringing up the rest of his memory out of spite but stopping himself. Sounds annoyed~ just a little further down the hall, on the right… It’s actually right there. ~gestures to a set of doors just a few meters down the hall~

MASTER:

~gives the Doctor an apologetic glance before lowering his gaze; despite the fact that he doesn’t know what’s made the Doctor annoyed he assumes it was his own fault and goes quiet~

DOCTOR:

~veers towards the door as they near it, noticing the Master’s apologetic look but disregarding it as he opens the library doors~

MASTER:

~follows after, slipping in between the doors as they drift closed behind the Doctor. Stays close to the wall as he looks around at the bookshelves quietly~

DOCTOR:

~looks over the books, the different languages making him remember how to read them. Picks up a rather thick book in Enochian, turning it in his hand before flipping through it curiously~

MASTER:

~watches the Doctor for a few seconds, looking at the floor and carefully walking along the wall to another shelf. Leans against it slightly as he scans over the books on it, finding nothing particularly interesting; he doesn’t mind, though—knowing the books would be sure to interest and distract the Doctor, which was what really mattered to him~

DOCTOR:

~after his quick skim of the book he goes back, reading a page that supposedly caught his interest, for once not keeping tabs of the Master’s whereabouts~

MASTER:

~wanders back towards the doors, finding a couch along the way and curling up on it, taking a random book from a nearby shelf—a 19th century fiction novel from earth. Starts reading it out of boredom, drowsily turning through the pages~

DOCTOR:

~turns the page, reading the book with great interest, noticing the Master had moved but assuming he’s just browsing~

MASTER:

~curls his arm around the book as he reads, his eyes starting to close as his exhaustion catches up to him. Ends up falling asleep, resting on the arm of the couch with the book laying open in his lap~

DOCTOR:

~after a little while, notices he hasn’t heard a peep from the Master and decides to go see what he’s up to, setting the book down and walking around to search for the other Timelord~

MASTER:

~sinks into a deeper sleep, after some time beginning to curl in on himself more. The book falls to the floor but doesn’t disturb him~

DOCTOR:

~finds the Master after a little bit, smiling and walking to a nearby bookshelf, deciding it best not to wake him~

MASTER:

~stirs and makes a very quiet, choked whimper as he wakes, abruptly sitting up and staring blankly at the ground, trying to blink tears out of his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~turns around at the sound, looking at the Master with renewed concern~ …are you alright…? ~starts to walk over~

MASTER:  
~avoids looking at the Doctor, keeping his head down and starting to rock back and forth slightly, his voice wavering~ yeah… yeah, it’s alright… ~gives a small smile~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master in concern, though the rest of his demeanor seems casual~ nightmare? ~subconsciously leans on a bookshelf~

MASTER:

~nods a little, leaning down to pick up the book he’d been reading before falling asleep, setting it in his lap. Looks over and meets the Doctor’s gaze, now seeming convincingly okay~ did you find anything interesting?

DOCTOR:

Yeah; though at first it was a bit difficult to read given it’s written in a language I hardly ever read. ~shrugs dismissively~ a set of tall-tales and half-truths, most likely, but interesting.

MASTER:

~sways dizzily, placing a shaky hand on the arm of the couch to steady himself~ that’s good… ~looks down at the book in his lap, closing it and reaching over to place it back on the shelf it came from~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s unsteadiness, disregarding it after a second. Smiles, chuckling slightly~ I take it you didn’t find anything that interested you.

MASTER:

~smiles a little~ no, not really… books aren’t my thing. ~his voice is slightly shaky as he talks~ I figured you’d enjoy the visit, though.

DOCTOR:

~grows concerned, but pushes the feeling back, smiling warmly as he realizes the Master came here for him so he could distract himself~ thank you; so…. What now?

MASTER:

Maybe we should… ~glances downward at his shaking self~ address the problems at hand? ~his voice gets slightly higher pitched and he swallows, trying to keep himself composed~

DOCTOR:

~his expression gets more serious and he nods~ right, of course… the question is, what _exactly_ is the problem at hand? ~looks at the Master almost apologetically as he speaks~

MASTER:

~stares shamefully at the floor~ GLaDOS somehow got me… addicted to pain. ~grimaces in discomfort at the statement~ and then there’s the problem of the drums.

DOCTOR:

~bites his lip, glancing down uncomfortably~ well, uh… addictions go away, right? So, if we both hold back long enough, you’ll be okay after a period of time?

MASTER:

~lifts one of his hands slightly, visibly shaking~ while you were gone, I was in almost nonstop pain. ~sneaks a quick glance at the Doctor~ if I stop altogether the withdrawal symptoms could be fatal… ~looks at his hand, commenting wistfully~ they’ve already started.

DOCTOR:

~stares at the ground~ so you’re saying that I have to-… that you need to be hurt, or else… ~trails off, not wanting the answer to his question given the fact that what the Master had said was perfectly clear. The drums beat hungrily in his head, seeming to grow more threatening with every second he spends thinking about the problem at hand~

MASTER:

…yeah. ~shakes his head slightly, leaning back on the couch and looking up at the ceiling, incidentally exposing his neck again~ I don’t like it either… at least on a superficial level.

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, tensing with his eyes fixed on the floor in a determined fashion~ okay. ~his voice comes quietly as he obviously holds himself back~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, shaking slightly~ I can’t ask this of you, Doctor… I won’t. ~stops himself from continuing, eyes flicking to the floor~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head a little, his voice still quiet~ the way I’m getting it, someone has to hurt you and there are only two people here who can do that; me and you. I’m not going to pretend they’re not both my Hell wrapped up and handed to me but if I have to choose between hurting you and standing by while you hurt yourself… ~his voice wavers as he speaks and he glances up at the Master~

MASTER:

~his eyes travel back and forth in thought for a few seconds before he closes them, taking a few extra moments to breathe. Tilts his head back and spreads his arms open to rest on the back of the couch, speaking hesitantly and quietly as he opens his eyes a little to look over at the Doctor, his voice thick with desperation~ …go on, then.

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master with a mixture of despair and anticipation, trying to decide A) how he was going to hurt the Master, B) how much he should hold back if at all and C) how he’d forgive himself for this. Decides he’ll worry about C later, letting the drums engulf his thoughts with the hope that they’d help for once. Hesitates further, not knowing if he’d be able to stop himself once he got started, turning a small pocket knife in his pocket as he inwardly debates what he’s inevitably about to do~

MASTER:

~swallows, beginning to look vaguely scared as he watches the Doctor’s conflicted state~ what are you waiting for? ~his voice wavers, slightly hoarse~

DOCTOR:

~sighs~ nothing that’s going to happen, realistically speaking. ~takes his hand off the knife, deciding that’ll come of use later, remembering the Master’s label for him—the man who makes people better, almost laughing out loud and the bitter irony. Steps toward the Master, forcing himself to let the drums guide his thoughts as he walks up to the front of the couch, looking over the Master more so to decide his first move than anything else. Before he’s entirely sure what he’s doing the Doctor finds his hand roughly positioning itself on the Master’s burnt neck and his left knee on the Master’s stomach, that knee supporting at least half of his weight~

MASTER:

~winces, his stifled outcry turning into a quiet whimper. Brings a hand up after a brief moment of disorientation to cover the Doctor’s, pressing the Doctor’s palm further into his neck and gritting his teeth with pained concentration~

DOCTOR:

~grins, quickly noticing and stifling the action, hoping it went unnoticed as he leans into the Master with his knee. Lets the Master press his hand into the Master’s neck, his fingers curling and rubbing against the Master’s burns as his available hand comes up and rests on the Master’s shoulder, pushing back enough that it hurts but not enough to dislocate it~

MASTER:

~his other hand grabs at the Doctor’s knee on reflex, beginning to take deeper breaths in order to receive a normal amount of air. Lets out a faint, choked gasp at the strain in his shoulder, the hand pressing into the Doctor’s starting to weaken and back off~

DOCTOR:

~brings his knee back just slightly, noticing the Master’s response and faintly smirking~ guess that’s the problem with me being a doctor… ~pushes the Master’s shoulder back further, so that if he pushed even the slightest bit more he could do serious damage. His tone is unfamiliarly cold and detached~ I know _exactly_ what your physical limits are.

MASTER:

~cries out, now that his voice is less restricted; shuddering under the Doctor as he breathes heavily, his hand slipping off of the Doctor’s. Brings his head up, meeting the Doctor’s gaze and returning the faint smirk after a moment~ seems you’re enjoying this more than you let on.

DOCTOR:

~lightens up on the Master’s shoulder in momentary surprise at the accusation before grinning a little, shrugging~ what can I say? ~leans in abruptly with his knee, bringing his head next to the Master’s to whisper in his ear~ you got me.

MASTER:

~squeaks in pain, and it cut off as his breath gets knocked out of him, too caught up in struggling to breathe to reply to the Doctor. The edges of his vision darken slightly as he closes his eyes against it, letting out an odd, pleased hum~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes for a moment, the Master’s squeak right next to his ear making it seem louder than it truly was; the pained noise and the Master’s struggle for breath giving him an odd sense of satisfaction as he brings his leg back to let the Master breathe easier. Hesitates before backing off entirely, grinning~ you’re still on withdrawal, whether or not I manage to get enjoyment out of your addiction.

MASTER:

~still breathing heavily, winces and sits up a little, placing a hand gently on his abdomen~ if I… cut back gradually… I’ll be able to come off it more easily. ~looks at the Doctor, showing trace signs of worry for whether or not the Doctor would be capable of easing up~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master apologetically, just now realizing how hard he must’ve kneed him in the stomach, not blaming the Master for being worried~ got it… back off, little by little. ~gives a reassuring smile~ I’ll ease up.

MASTER:

~smiles back half-heartedly, hanging his head for a moment or two as he gets his breathing back to normal. Sits forward on the couch, taking his hand off his stomach and looking up at the Doctor curiously~ what was in your pocket? ~looks sideways to cough lightly~ you were twiddling with something.

DOCTOR:

~flinches slightly, his gaze dropping to the floor~ it-… I keep a lot of things in my pocket, it doesn’t matter. ~quickly glances up at the Master, hoping he sounds more convincing than he feels~

MASTER:

~gives a short, slow nod, speaking sarcastically and averting his gaze to the side~ right… ~his eyelids droop and after a moment he sways, catching himself with his forearm before he falls completely sideways onto the couch~

DOCTOR:

Master? ~looks at the Master in a mixture of concern and confusion, stepping forward but stopping, figuring he’s overreacting~

MASTER:

~pushes himself into an upright position, his movements slow and somewhat slurred~ I’m okay… just… ~furrows his eyebrows in drowsy confusion~ tired all of a sudden…

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master with a slightly desperate concern~ please tell me there’s a perfectly possible explanation for that that doesn’t contain the word “GLaDOS”.

MASTER:

I don’t know. ~shakes his head, blinking rapidly and wide-eyed in an attempt to keep himself awake~ maybe I’m just physically exhausted… she never let me go unconscious, let alone fall asleep. ~a faint note of fear enters his voice~

DOCTOR:

Okay then… ~thinks for a second~ if you’re literally physically exhausted I don’t suppose there’s any reason to stop you from sleeping, right? I mean, I can easily keep myself distracted in a library.

MASTER:

~sways a little~ n-no but-… ~swallows, his eyes flicking about in a somewhat panicked way as they begin to brim with tears, which he manages to hold back~

DOCTOR:

But what? ~looks at the Master in concern, his mind racing with possible scenarios as it always does~

MASTER:

~props his elbow up on his knee, resting his hand on the bridge of his nose, trying to subtly hide his eyes~ but I don’t want to. ~his voice wavers slightly~

DOCTOR:

~walks over, setting a hand comfortingly on the Master’s back~ did something happen last time? ~speaks calmly, clearly trying to help~

MASTER:

Yes. Many somethings, actually. ~brings his other hand up, spreading a palm over each side of his face as he leans faintly into the Doctor’s hand~

DOCTOR:

~rubs his back slightly in a comforting manner~ so you want to say what? ~looks at the Master in concern, hoping he can help~

MASTER:

No. ~states it flatly, pushing himself to his feet and stumbling a little, placing a hand on a nearby bookshelf before making his way sleepily towards the front door, obviously not wanting to continue the conversation~

DOCTOR:

~nods, accepting the response as he follows the Master on instinct, knowing the problem won’t go away and neither will any of their other problems until GLaDOS replaces them with new ones~

MASTER:

~pushes one of the doors open, holding it there half to wait for the Doctor to catch up and half to have something to keep him from falling. Looks down at the floor~ I’m going to have to sleep sooner or later, though… ~glances hopefully down the hallway in the direction of the bedroom~ might as well.

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding, jogging briefly to catch up and uttering a small “thank you” when he comes through the door~ I’m leaving this one entirely up to you. ~in his head attacking the Master seems to have made the drums hungrier than before, making him a little unnerved~

MASTER:

Alright. ~lets the door close, reaching for the Doctor’s hand to help support himself now that the door is no longer an option, starting to head down the hall walking intimately close to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~his hand closes around the Master’s, noticing their close proximity but not paying it much mind as they walk down the hall. Lets his mind wander a little, careful not to let it get dangerous~

MASTER:

~rests his head on the side of the Doctor’s shoulder as they pass the console room, keeping his eyes open seeming to become an increasingly difficult task~ care to join me? ~speaks quietly, his voice a contented, somewhat slurred hum~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, finding that he actually is tired after all this~ if you don’t mind me joining. ~feels warmly happy, though in his mind it doesn’t seem to fit with recent events~

MASTER:

~smiles as well as they turn the corner, heading to the bedroom~ not at all. ~closes his eyes for a few seconds, brushing his fingers against the back of the Doctor’s hand~

DOCTOR:

~gives a quiet happy sigh, looking over at the bedroom door as they approach it, ready for a nice nap with the Master~

MASTER:

~opens his eyes slightly to locate the door to the room, opening it wide enough to allow the both of them through. Once inside he lets his hand slip out of the Doctor’s, kicking off his shoes and climbing up onto the bed, collapsing on top of it almost immediately with exhaustion~

DOCTOR:

~closes the door behind him, feeling as though it could keep their problems out even though he knows that’s impossible. Takes his shoes, tie, and suit jacket off, letting them lay on the floor as he climbs onto the bed next to the Master, relaxing contentedly~

MASTER:

~glances at the Doctor, sitting up to pull off his hoodie and toss it to the floor, which seems pretty worn from the burns it’s endured. Winces, slipping a hand under his t-shirt to feel along the multitude of minor burns and bruises wrapping around his waist. Falls back onto the bed with a heavy sigh, looking up at the ceiling and still feeling hesitant to close his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s hesitance, speaking drowsily~ feel free to wake me if you need me… I’ll be here. ~looks at the Master, as if needing to see the Master’s okay before going to sleep~

MASTER:

~rolls over to face the Doctor, resting a hand and his forearm gently on his chest. His hand drifts upward, a finger subtly brushing back and forth against the Doctor’s collar as his eyes threaten to close, and he struggles to keep them open; stubbornly unwilling to fall asleep just yet~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master drowsily, wondering why the Master’s hesitating so much to sleep. Smiles a little as he feels the Master’s hand gently brushing against his collar, bringing his own hand over to caress the Master’s cheek gently before bringing his hand back to its initial position by his side, beginning to drift off to sleep~

MASTER:

~smiles sleepily against the Doctor’s hand, keeping himself awake until he’s sure the Doctor isn’t; gently twines his fingers in the collar as he unlatches it as to not wake the Doctor in the process. Gives into sleep just as he finishes, relaxing against the Doctor and closing his eyes~

~•~

DOCTOR:

~wakes up with a slight jolt, seeming distressed for a short moment before settling back with a sigh, looking over at the Master. Quickly realizes his un-latched collar, instantly curious as to why the Master had undone it~

MASTER:

~opens his eyes when he feels the Doctor flinch, after a moment sliding his hand up the Doctor’s shirt to gently curl around the side of his head in a faint, half-embrace; running his fingers through the Doctor’s hair and murmuring drowsily~ you alright?

DOCTOR:

Y-yeah… ~clears his throat~ yeah, I’m fine. ~relaxes a little at the Master’s comforting gesture, recalling what had actually happened before they went to sleep~ you?

MASTER:

Could be better. ~looks downward, pressing his cheek gently against the Doctor’s shoulder as he lets out a small, shaky sigh; seeming to shiver very faintly~

DOCTOR:

~brings his arm over to rest on the Master’s shoulder, looking concerned and confused at the same time~ I have to ask; does this have anything to do with the reason why you took my—the—collar off me? Out of pure curiosity, I mean. ~tries not to sound angered or disappointed~

MASTER:

~winces slightly at the ache in his shoulder but doesn’t complain otherwise~ I just figured… it doesn’t really make sense now, does it?

DOCTOR:

~looks even more confused~ what doesn’t make any sense? ~tries to think of reasons why it wouldn’t make sense, coming to a few possible conclusions though he’s still completely perplexed~

MASTER:

The collar. ~brings his hand down and gently pulls the leather out from under the Doctor’s neck, setting it on the bed about a foot away~ I put it on you when I had the drums to influence me.

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, lifting his head slightly to let the Master remove his collar from behind his neck~ fair enough. ~inwardly protests the loss of the material around his neck, careful to be sure he doesn’t outwardly show his disliking to the action~ so, what now?

MASTER:

~his shaking gets slightly worse, becoming obvious as he curls his fingers around the leather material. Brings the unlatched collar down to the Doctor’s hand, entwining the Doctor’s fingers with his own and placing the leather in the Doctor’s palm in the process; leans in close, gently pressing his lips against the Doctor’s jaw line~

DOCTOR:

~lets his own hand close around the Master’s, an odd mixture of confusion, concern, and euphoria mixing with a growing constant lust, leaving his mind scattered. Looks at the Master, his confused and conflicting emotions evident~

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, meeting his gaze wistfully as he slowly lets his hand slip out of the Doctor’s, closing the Doctor’s fingers around the collar as he quietly whispers~ …I need more…

DOCTOR:

~the statement instantly registers and the Doctor looks almost scared for a second before regaining a neutral expression~ right. ~swallows, wondering how many times he’ll have to go through this. Tries to decide what to do to the Master that counts as “easing up”~

MASTER:

~plants another careful kiss on the Doctor’s jaw, closer to his ear, half-whispering seductively~ …please.

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes, swallowing to suppress a half-groan half-whimper that threatens to escape his throat before reopening his eyes, swiftly and roughly turning and pinning the Master to the bed by his shoulders and kissing the other Timelord on his lips~

MASTER:

~lets out a muffled yelp of surprise, partaking equally in the kiss as he brings his hands up to caress the Doctor’s neck, which seems more accessible than usual due to the lack of his collar~

DOCTOR:

~takes the Master’s upper lip partially in his mouth, nipping it open and tasting the Master’s blood mixed with both of their saliva. His hands slowly caress their way down the Master’s sides, stopping on either side of the Master’s waist~

MASTER:

~pulls back, grimacing slightly and sucking on his bleeding lip for a moment before coming back up to meet the Doctor again, fidgeting his hips a little between the Doctor’s hands with slight discomfort and anticipation~

DOCTOR:

~brings his hands to the front of the Master, feeling along the contours of the Master’s chest and stomach, careful not to be too rough on his bruises and burns, the collar having been dropped when he pinned him~

MASTER:

~abruptly arches upward into the Doctor’s hands, whimpering into the Doctor’s mouth with unfulfilled, desperate need~

DOCTOR:

~leans on his hands a bit, changing their angle slightly so the bases of his palms dig into the Master’s skin, one hand purposefully positioned on the Master’s stomach where he kneed him~

MASTER:

~shudders and lets out a muffled cry, his hands moving to the Doctor’s back and gripping the fabric of his shirt as he begins to kiss the Doctor with less precision, more focused on the pleasure that comes with the pain~

DOCTOR:

~lets himself rest a little more weight on his hands before lightening up, not sure where he should stop to “ease up gradually” and figuring the Master will ask if he needs more. The Master’s reactions to the pain make the Doctor want to go further, but he holds himself back~

MASTER:

~makes a complaining hum of disappointment, forgetting for the moment that he needs to ease off of his addiction as he pulls the Doctor downward with his arms, pushing the Doctor’s knees out from under him~

DOCTOR:

~yelps in alarm as he falls onto the Master, breaking the kiss momentarily to try and get up, gasping for lost air as he does so. Scrambles to get up, failing to do so for the moment~

MASTER:

~tilts his head back as the air gets knocked out of him, struggling to breathe under the weight of the Doctor but continuing to hold him down out of masochistic desire. His grip eventually starts to slip, allowing for the Doctor to get up~

DOCTOR:

~gets up as soon as the Master lets him go, looking at the Master with a slightly disapproving confusion as he sits up next to him. The drums urge him to take advantage of the Master’s state but he pushes the thought aside as he waits for the Master to regain his breath~

MASTER:

~props himself up on his elbows as he meets the Doctor’s gaze for a split second, rolling slightly towards the Doctor and curling up at his knees, still shivering faintly~ Doctor… please…

DOCTOR:

~glances at the wall, biting his lip~ you’re supposed to be on withdrawal… I shouldn’t… ~hates his mind’s slight liking to the situation, knowing the drums are causing it~

MASTER:

~places a hand softly on the Doctor’s knee, gripping it faintly and staring thoughtfully at his knuckles before composing himself enough to sit up; after a moment looking up at the Doctor~ alright. ~hesitates a moment, slowly leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on the Doctor’s lips~

DOCTOR:

~delicately kisses the Master back, giving a little smile afterward and speaking~ so what now? ~his voice is only a little above a whisper~

MASTER:

Well, there’s a few things I’m thinking about. ~is unable to hold back a smile as his eyes flick downward and he brings his hands up the Doctor’s front to rest carefully on his chest, his thumb twiddling absentmindedly with a button on the Doctor’s shirt~

DOCTOR:

~quickly glances down at the Master’s hands, smiling and asking~ and what might some of those ideas be? ~leans into the Master’s hands slightly, his own hands resting by either of his sides~

MASTER:

~smirks and brings one hand over to push apart the first two buttons of the Doctor’s shirt, brushing the hand across the area of exposed skin before drifting up to the side of the Doctor’s neck; stopping when he feels the burn mark there, which he hadn’t noticed until now~ when did you get burned? ~looks up at the Doctor, showing concern despite the fact that in comparison to his own injuries the Doctor’s is quite minor~

DOCTOR:

~looks almost confused for a second before remembering the burn~ oh, that? That’s from back when she dropped me on the floor; just before the “enhanced neurotoxin” filled the room. ~brings his hand up to the Master’s neck, doing so gently as to not rub too much against the burns that stripe it~ I’d say I got off easy.

MASTER:

~glances down at the Doctor’s hand, realizing the reality of his much worse state and seeming to droop a little, angling his focus downward as he recalls his time in the room of wires~ yeah… I suppose you did. ~leans forward, resting his head under the Doctor’s chin, closing his eyes and grimacing slightly as he tries to repel the unwanted memories~

DOCTOR:

~brings his remaining hand up to rest on the Master’s shoulder blade comfortingly, looking apologetic for bringing it up as his hand subconsciously gently travels the Master’s back~

MASTER:

~brushes the tip of his nose against the Doctor’s collar bone, staring off blankly to the right as he brings his hand down from the Doctor’s neck to curl around his side instead~ thank you… ~closes his eyes, letting out a light sigh~

DOCTOR:

~lets his hand that’s positioned on the Master’s neck run through his hair. Doesn’t feel like he deserves a thank you for anything he’s done recently~ for what? ~sounds almost confused~

MASTER:

For staying. Coming back. ~his left hand slides down the Doctor’s chest to unbutton his shirt a bit more~ for helping me when you shouldn’t have to.

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little, remembering a conversation they had once in the TARDIS~ if I didn’t, who would I have to live for? ~looks down at the Master~ besides, I couldn’t stop myself from coming back even if the Time War never happened.

MASTER:

~smiles, giving a light, warm chuckle as he finishes unbuttoning the Doctor’s shirt, bringing his hands to the front of the Doctor to begin carefully sliding the material off of his shoulders~

DOCTOR:

~takes his hands off the Master momentarily to let his undershirt slide off, tossing it carelessly to the side when it does. Brings his hands up to the Master’s back, letting them start to slowly progress downward~

MASTER:

~tilts his head upward slightly to kiss the base of the Doctor’s neck, his hands freely exploring the Doctor’s chest and back, one hand drifting down to the edge of the Doctor’s trousers almost teasingly~

DOCTOR:

~suppresses a minorly aroused shudder, one hand becoming idle on the small of the Master’s back while the other continues to travel the Master’s torso~

MASTER:

~arches his back inward slightly as he gently kisses his way up the Doctor’s neck, brushing his left hand around the Doctor’s hip as he brings it in front, softly caressing the Doctor’s thigh~

DOCTOR:

~a hum of pleasure escapes his throat as he takes an odd comfort in the Master leading what they’re doing again. Tilts his head up slightly to allow more access to his neck, trying to keep himself mentally organized enough to remain in control of his own actions~

MASTER:

~smiles at the Doctor’s reactions, reaching the Doctor’s jaw and nudging his chin downward slightly to pull him into a full, passionate kiss as he pushes the Doctor back, rotating him on the spot in order for them both to fall back onto a pillow at the head of the bed~

DOCTOR:

~instantly equally partakes in the kiss, falling on the pillow hardly phasing him as he all but forgets the problems at hand, focusing on every sensation he feels at the moment~

MASTER:

~breaks the kiss prematurely, sitting up and pulling off his own shirt and tossing it to the side of the bed before leaning back down to continue the kiss, his hands feeling down the Doctor’s sides~

DOCTOR:

~brings his hands up to the Master’s shoulders, feeling around them and gently travelling the Master’s chest and sliding down his back, automatically avoiding where his knee had bruised the Master. Partakes in the kiss with hungry passion~

MASTER:

~breaks the kiss again, rocking backwards onto his heels to place his lips on the Doctor’s abdomen, gradually making his way down to the edge of the Doctor’s trousers where he stops and brushes his hands across the Doctor’s hips to gently curl his fingers around the rim of the material. Sits up slightly, looking at the Doctor with a small grin~

DOCTOR:

~grins back at the Master daringly, his hands travelling up and caressing the Master’s neck. His grin widens slightly, as if he thought something forbidden~

MASTER:

What? ~grows curious, bringing one hand up to gently hold the Doctor’s wrist, the other sliding the Doctor’s trousers downward, just a few centimeters~

DOCTOR:

~his voice comes unconvincingly~ nothing. ~his expression is one of mock innocence, transitioning into a slight smirk~

MASTER:

~sarcastically~ right. What were you thinking? ~smiles teasingly as he slips his hand into the Doctor’s trousers, feeling slowly along the base of the Doctor’s left thigh, drifting around to his hip and continuing further~

DOCTOR:

~shudders responsively, finding it a little difficult to breathe, giving an almost sly smile~ you really want to know? ~his hips twitch instinctively out of anticipation~

MASTER:

Yeah. ~lets his hand slip away from the Doctor’s wrist, briefly glancing down as he moves his hand to the other side of the Doctor’s waist to start easing the Doctor out of his trousers, meeting his gaze again with a grin~ can’t be that bad.

DOCTOR:

I never said it was bad, I mean, I did indicate that I didn’t want to say it but that doesn’t mean it has to be _bad,_ does it? I mean I wouldn’t consider it _bad-_ ~stops, chuckling slightly at his rambling procrastination, his expression becoming near flirtatious after a moment~ fine. {I thought that you’re sexy with your shirt off} ~smiles slyly~ {though you’re handsome as Hell either way.}

MASTER:

~blushes a deep shade of pink, looking almost shocked for a moment before grinning playfully, pulling the Doctor’s trousers off completely and rocking forwards again, straddling the Doctor. Murmurs seductively~ well, I’m all yours, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~smiles widely at the Master’s response, sliding his hands down the Master’s back and fondling with the edge of his pants playfully. Lets his eyes quickly trace the Master’s form before meeting the Master’s gaze again~

MASTER:

~glances backwards for a quick moment, smiling encouragingly down at the Doctor. Sits up in between the Doctor’s legs, his hands sliding down the Doctor’s torso to brush teasingly along his inner thighs~

DOCTOR:

~bites back a whimper, his back arching out of base instinct though he uses the action to easily slide the Master’s trousers down, hoping usage of the action will make his arousal less obvious~

MASTER:

~picks up his knees slightly to finish removing his trousers, kicking them off with something like relief as his hands slide up the Doctor’s thighs towards his groin, though not quite reaching it~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes for a second, failing to stifle a quiet groan when the Maser stops so close. Stops himself from fidgeting, looking down at the Master and quickly redirecting his gaze to the ceiling~

MASTER:

~smirks with satisfaction, after a moment brushing his palm up the Doctor’s length, just once. Brings his hands to rest on the Doctor’s hips, curling his fingers around his sides and using his hands as leverage when he slides himself forward, the action causing him to grind against the Doctor briefly~

DOCTOR:

~shudders, his back arching into the bed slightly, holding back an undignified noise as if he had any dignity left when it came to the Master, subconsciously gripping the sheets on either side of him~

MASTER:

~hums with pleasure, sliding back to his original position and letting his hands feel gently around the Doctor’s thighs again. Crouches down slightly as he leans forward, flicking his tongue against the tip of the Doctor’s length, still teasing~

DOCTOR:

~whines at the action, his hips twitching slightly, his staggered breathing getting a little shaky. Tries to be sure he’s breathing at all, mostly to stop himself from losing all of his focus to the Master’s teasing~

MASTER:

~decides he’s teased enough, starting at the base with his tongue and sliding up to the tip, then taking an inch or so into his mouth and swirling his tongue as his hands feel along the Doctor’s hips~

DOCTOR:

~his hips buck slightly out of instinct. Makes a pleasured sound somewhere between a hum and a groan, glancing at the Master before closing his eyes out of over-stimulating euphoria~

MASTER:

~uses his hands to hold the Doctor’s hips down, bobbing his head a little to take in a few more inches, swallowing around the Doctor’s length before coming off of it and breaking a strand of saliva with his tongue, grinning up at the Doctor. Straightens up onto his hands and knees, leaning forward to come down onto the Doctor’s lips as he moves his hands up to either side of the Doctor’s neck~

DOCTOR:

~shudders briefly as the Master takes in most of his length, making a near inaudible noise when the Master comes off of it and leans forward, humming with overwhelming pleasure as he partakes in the kiss instantly~

MASTER:

~brushes himself lightly against the Doctor’s entrance, as if silently asking permission as he breaks the kiss and looks down at the Doctor, licking his lips hungrily and grinning~

DOCTOR:

~grins back, inching his legs further apart though something deeply ingrained in his head protests the invitation~

MASTER:

~smiles and leans back down to gently kiss the Doctor as he situates himself and carefully pushes into the Doctor, caressing his neck as he slowly slides in and eventually buries himself to the hilt~

DOCTOR:

~between the kiss and the Master’s presence in him finds it near impossible to breathe though he doesn’t really mind at all. Lets his hands move up from the bed, one running through the Master’s hair and the other caressing its way up and down the Master’s side~

MASTER:

~pulls out gradually, having to break the kiss to get his breath back, biting his lip to hold back a pleasured groan as he bucks his hips forward and grips the Doctor’s shoulders, his fingers digging into the Doctor’s skin~

DOCTOR:

~pants for air until his attempt to breathe is interrupted again, making a short noise of pain and pleasure. His breath comes back and he breathes out in a breathless, euphoric chuckle~

MASTER:

~grins briefly, tilting his head to the side and leaning down to gnaw and kiss at the base of the Doctor’s neck as he begins to thrust deeply but slowly, at a steady pace. His hands caress their way down to the Doctor’s hips, lifting them up an inch or so off the bed to allow for him to go deeper and continue more easily~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, memories of much less pleasant affairs resurfacing only to be dismissed to the back of his mind as he lets the Master control the situation entirely~

MASTER:

~half-stifles a moan, biting down slightly into the Doctor’s skin as he breaks the patter, his hips bucking forward again out of frustration for the slow pace, slamming himself all the way into the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~squeaks, failing to stifle the noise. Feels the Master’s length burrowed deep inside him, realizing how much the Master could do to him like this and grinning slightly~

MASTER:

~winces briefly at the loud noise—the Doctor’s head being right next to his ear—grinning with some of his old sadistic pleasure as he pulls out and abruptly thrusts back in, letting one of his hands drift up to the Doctor’s side~

DOCTOR:

~cringes, gasping though air doesn’t seem to come, resulting in a choked noise. Feels as if he shouldn’t have expected to get out of this without a bruise or two, looking at the Master and smiling in familiarity when he gets a glimpse of the Master’s grin though it terrifies him to an extent~

MASTER:

~his fingers dig into the Doctor’s side as he sits up slightly, softly coming down onto the Doctor’s lips as he thrusts again, the differentiating levels of gentleness becoming quite disorienting~

DOCTOR:

~tenses entirely out of pain and preparation for the next blow, some muscles twitching as if in uncertainty. Kisses the Master back only a little and weakly, thinking it’s possible letting the Master top him wasn’t his best idea, though certainly not his worst~

MASTER:

~breaks the kiss to let out a faint chuckle, feeling the Doctor’s discomfort and easing up accordingly; lets go of the Doctor’s side and starts rocking gently in and out of him, his hands drifting down to the Doctor’s neglected length to brush his fingers against it—teasing again~

DOCTOR:

~his muscles relax back as he lets himself give a small, needy whimper, feeling exposed and helpless in a way it seems only the Master can make him~

MASTER:

~subconsciously speeds up a little, his hand wrapping around the Doctor’s length and stroking in time with his thrusts as he leans down and his back arches upwards, resting his head on the Doctor’s chest as he breathes heavily~

DOCTOR:

~stifles a thankful, pleasured groan, feeling the Master’s gradually increasing speed in his already raw passage. Tries to keep his hips from bucking instinctively into the Master’s hand, breathing unsteadily~

MASTER:

~feels himself coming close, letting out a quiet, needy whimper as he gets a little out of control, his hand going slightly faster than his thrusts~

DOCTOR:

~curls in a mixture of over-stimulation, pain, and pleasure, feeling the Master’s hand making him start to come close as well~

MASTER:

~tenses up, crying out breathlessly as he empties himself into the Doctor, slowing for a moment with his hand as he pulls out, getting his breath back before leaning down to take the Doctor’s length in his mouth again to help finish him off~

DOCTOR:

~breathes heavily, hardly getting out a small warning noise before his whole body tenses and he cries out as he feels himself come in the Master’s mouth, relaxing afterwards, spent, chuckling quietly~

MASTER:

~gags slightly, having been unprepared; eventually swallowing most of it before coming off of the Doctor’s length and sitting up, closing his eyes as he licks his lips and swallows again, clearing his mouth. Opens his eyes to slowly reach over and grab the Doctor’s trousers, tossing them over to him as he retrieves his own, slipping them back on and feeling too exhausted to do much else, falling backwards onto the bed beside the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~pulls his trousers on without moving much, looking over at the Master afterward and laughing slightly~ we just fucked in the TARDIS. ~speaks as if in disbelief~


	22. Crash

MASTER:

~snorts and laughs, caught off-guard by the statement for a few moments as he decides how to respond~ yeah… we did. ~glances over at the Doctor, looking thoroughly amused~ and I bet both the TARDIS and GLaDOS were watching.

  
TARDIS:

~hums, displaying sheepish guilt through her telepathic connection with the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~laughs, mentally reassuring the TARDIS that he doesn’t mind~ well you’d get some money on that bet; I don’t think GLaDOS would go against “testing protocol” and yeah the TARDIS was watching. ~shrugs slightly~ I’d rather her watch than later decide it’s necessary to replay the memory repetitively at the front of my mind later.

MASTER:

~brings his knees up slightly as he turns towards the Doctor, cuddling against his side with a contented smile~ what, has that happened before?

DOCTOR:

~smiles back~ yeah, actually, ~furrows his eyebrows in thought, trying to remember, looking happily accomplished after a moment~ the time you kissed me in the hallway; afterwards you went to take a nap and I went back into the console room where the TARDIS seemed not too thrilled you were here until she stumbled across the memory. She happily teased me and warned me about you—though I mistook the warning and went over to check up on you ~chuckles at his own misinterpretation~ you were, of course, asleep; so I left you be and went to the kitchen. That’s when the TARDIS decided replaying the event of the kiss and analyzing it would be fun. That’s why I was so out of focus that whole time.

MASTER:

~closes his eyes, pressing his cheek against the Doctor’s shoulder and nodding slightly as he listens and feels himself drifting off to sleep~

DOCTOR:

~angles himself toward the Master, letting his right arm drape itself over the other Timelord, speaking softly~ though I’m just surprised GLaDOS hasn’t felt the need to make some smart remark.

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, opening one of his hands and resting his palm on the Doctor’s chest as he relaxes, breathing gently as he falls into a light sleep~

DOCTOR:

~smiling, feels himself start to drift off to sleep as well, staying awake for as long as he can before giving in, hoping he won’t wake up to the Master needing to be hurt again~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor wakes up to the Master no longer being beside him; in his place being a neatly folded pile of the Doctor’s remaining garments~

MASTER:

~sits at the foot of the bed, fully clothed again and deathly silent, his hands on either side of his head~

DOCTOR:

Master…? ~looks up in a daze, slightly panicked for a second before his eyes find the Master, sitting up slowly and grimacing slightly~

MASTER:

~hurriedly drops his hands and turns to the Doctor in an almost startled manner, giving a slight smile though he looks a little spooked; perhaps paranoid~ sleep well?

DOCTOR:

~feels a confused fear rise in him, though he just smiles back~ alright; you? ~starts redressing himself, putting on his undershirt and beginning to button it~

MASTER:

Okay, I guess… ~glances downward, his smile wavering slightly before he turns forward again and lets the smile fade, his gaze flicking side to side and all around the room, especially in the area of the door~

DOCTOR:

~glances over quickly, noticing the Master’s odd behavior and speaking while looking down to tie his tie~ nightmare?

MASTER:

~chuckles weakly~ no. ~shudders, seeming unable to stop shaking once he’s started as he suddenly flinches, looking to the right and twiddling his thumbs nervously~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, shaking his head slightly~ Master, what’s wrong? ~looks at the Master, concerned and hoping he can help in some way~

MASTER:

~brings his hands back up to his head, running them nervously through his hair~ I don’t know why, it’s just getting worse… I… I swear I was seeing things earlier.

DOCTOR:

~brings his hand to his face, rubbing it~ okay… what’d you see? And, maybe more importantly, is any aspect of it getting better? ~tries not to sound afraid, looking purely concerned~

MASTER:

The addiction part, maybe, but the symptoms are getting worse. ~a little relief sneaks into his tone for the opportunity to avoid explaining what he had seen as he turns his head to look at the Doctor~ but maybe that’s not out of the ordinary… ~his voice cracks; slightly desperate~ is it?

DOCTOR:

I wouldn’t know… I’ve never had a serious addiction and the last time I had to help with one has to have been on Gallifrey back when I was actually a doctor. And I’ve certainly never had to deal with an addiction forced on someone by machinery.

MASTER:

~the way the Doctor puts it makes his stomach churn, hanging his head as he rests his elbows on his knees, rocking back and forth slightly, shivering violently and looking as if he’s on the verge of a breakdown~

DOCTOR:

Master…! ~looks at his Master, panicked, knowing he needs to hurt the Master and letting the drums guide his hand back to the knife in his pocket, sighing hesitantly~

MASTER:

~lets out a strained, shaky whimper as his hands repeatedly grab at his hair in overwhelmed and dazed desperation, curling in on himself slightly~

DOCTOR:

~decides the knife really is his easiest option, flicking it out, quickly and skillfully cutting the Master’s hand—not really a deep cut at all, just barely through the skin~

MASTER:

~yelps and jerks away in surprise, looking down at his hand and the small beads of blood beginning to drip from the cut, looking back up at the Doctor with wide, fearful eyes~ Doctor—w-why-…

DOCTOR:

~looks at the knife in his hand as if just realizing what he did~ I-I don’t know, I- ~flicks the blade back in~ I panicked, I guess, I don’t know-… ~drops the knife, glancing between the Master and his own shaky hands~ it made sense to do it at the moment…

MASTER:

~relaxes slightly after a few moments, reaching for the knife and gently picking it up, hesitantly offering it to the Doctor’s hands~ it’s okay I just… wasn’t expecting for you to have a knife.

DOCTOR:

~takes the knife a little hesitantly~ well, you asked before what was in my pocket that I was fondling with… this is it. ~turns the pocket knife in his hand subconsciously, knowing for a fact he had just impulsively cut the Master when he didn’t have to~

MASTER:

~swallows, watching the knife as it spins in the Doctor’s hand and nodding a little, still shaking quite violently~

DOCTOR:

~glances up, re-realizing the situation~ you look like you need more… I’m not going to do anything else without permission, but… ~the drums echo in his head, dreadfully tempting~

MASTER:

~looks up to meet the Doctor’s gaze, sounding a little exasperated~ go ahead. You don’t really need permission; I’m guaranteed to say yes anyway. ~lowers his gaze, tensing slightly out of preparation for another attack~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces slightly at the invitation, looking at the Master and flicking the knife out~ I don’t want to hurt you on whim, don’t invite me to. ~brings the knife up to the side of the Master’s face, holding back a grin as he slides the sharp blade easily down the Master’s cheek~

MASTER:

~grips the sheets with his left hand as he closes his eyes and bites back a whimper, forcing himself to remain still despite the stinging pain of the cut. Shudders as a drop of warm blood slides down the side of his face~

DOCTOR:

~marvels for only a second at the blood that streaks his blade, bringing it down to drag it along the Master’s collar bone, cutting streaks threateningly close to the Master’s neck and flicking up afterwards to cut a small slit in the Master’s right ear lobe, no longer able to hold back a slight smirk~

MASTER:

~opens his eyes slightly, wincing and letting out a strained whine as he ducks away from the blade, bringing a hand up to the base of his neck and hissing quietly through his teeth, realizing with a slowly rising dread that he’s placed his life in the Doctor’s hands~

DOCTOR:

~grins as if hearing the Master’s thoughts~ if that’s enough there are bandages in the bathroom—second door on your right heading away from the hallway with the console. ~turns the knife so the blood-laden blade catches the light~ that’s if you’ve had enough.

MASTER:

It’s better to stop when I still want more. ~pants a little, sitting up hesitantly and looking at his reddened fingers~ I think I’ll be okay… the cuts aren’t very deep.

DOCTOR:

~casually but carefully licks the knife, ridding it of the Master’s blood before closing it~ I tried to keep close to the surface; good to know I succeeded.

MASTER:

~averts his gaze, still shivering slightly but not as bad as before; giving a small, weak chuckle~ good to know you were trying. ~swipes away a bit of the blood on his cheek with his tongue out of curiosity~

DOCTOR:

~grins slightly, sliding the knife back in his pocket before forcing a more neutral expression, though he’s still smirking faintly~ why wouldn’t I try?

MASTER:

I don’t know, you’re just… a little hard to predict. ~his gaze flicks downward as he hesitantly adds~ as of late.

DOCTOR:

~looks scared for just a split second before turning thoughtful, shrugging after a moment of thinking through what he did~ fair enough.

GLaDOS:

*Hello. I just wanted to say that the both of you are doing quite well so far.*

MASTER:

~when She starts speaking, he looks terrified for a moment, curling into a tight, shivering ball and bringing his hands up to cover his ears, completely tensed~

DOCTOR:

~looks up as he usually does when addressing GLaDOS~ oh, hello. Thank you, I wish I could say I’m happy to hear your droning, robotic voice again. ~subtly sets a comforting hand on the Master’s shoulder~

GLaDOS:

*I appreciate the thought.*

MASTER:

~whimpers slightly~

GLaDOS:

*Anyway, mutual dislike aside, I think you’ve earned yourself a break.*

MENTAL:

~the drums get quiet, and eventually fade away altogether~

DOCTOR:

~looks down for a second, listening to the drums as they fade away~ they’re gone… ~smiles in relief, able to think clearly for the first time in what seemed like weeks~

MASTER:

~waits a moment or two before uncurling slightly, falling onto his side and looking up at the Doctor, the blood on his face having been somewhat smeared; sighs heavily~ it’s about time.

DOCTOR:

~his smile fades as his morality catches up with him~ uh, sorry, by the way, for everything regrettable I did. ~continues to look down at the sheets of the bed, remembering wanted to hurt the Master and enjoying hurting him~

MASTER:

~waves his hand back and forth across the spot of the bed that the Doctor’s focusing on~ it’s okay. ~stops when he realizes he’s practically waving the cut on his hand in the Doctor’s face, looking somewhat crestfallen~ um… sorry to burst your bubble, but I’ll most likely need it again sometime in the near future.

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly, swallowing, still seeming unable to meet the Doctor’s gaze~ at least we know I’ll be able to stop myself… ~”I get to be the Doctor again until the break’s over.” Stops himself from saying the thought aloud~

MASTER:

Yeah. ~sits up, looking over the cuts he can see~ …I think I’ll go clean myself up. ~looks over at the Doctor with a little concern before sliding off of the bed, leaving a few stray droplets of blood on the sheets where he was curled up. Walks over to the door as he recalls the Doctor’s directions to the bathroom~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the droplets of blood, shaking his head and looking up to be sure the Master left before nesting his face in his hands, letting pure despair wash over him for a few minutes~

~•~

[00:09:56]

MASTER:

~opens the door, the blood washed off his face and hands to leave behind fresh scabs where he’s been cut. Smiles slightly at the Doctor, his concern returning~ hey, you alright?

DOCTOR:

~recollects himself, forcing a small smile when he looks up at the Master, getting off the bed and standing~ yeah, fine, you? ~glances over the Master’s cuts, looking apologetically concerned~

MASTER:

~notices where the Doctor’s attention is drawn to, sighing and walking over to stand in front of the Doctor~ it’s okay; really. I’m fine. ~reaches up to reassuringly caress the Doctor’s cheek, brushing his thumb gently back and forth across the Doctor’s cheekbone~

DOCTOR:

~smiles more genuinely, meeting the Master’s gaze, his expression gaining a bitter-sweet look~ it’s not just what I’ve done that worries me, Master; I’m glad you’re okay, don’t get me wrong, and I don’t like the fact that I did it, but that’s just not all.

MASTER:

~brings his other hand to the Doctor’s shoulder, his eyes scanning over the Doctor’s face, murmuring softly~ alright; what else is there?

DOCTOR:

~lets himself lay out his entire situation, finding little comfort in doing so~ GLaDOS said this is just a break… when break’s over, I’m back with the drums and it probably won’t take too long for them to reach the prominence that they had just a few minutes ago; also, I know I wanted to hurt you, I know I wanted to keep hurting you, and I know what I could end up doing. On top of that, I’m stuck with a perfectly functional morality and you still need to be hurt on occasion.

MASTER:

I bet these’ll tide me over for a while. ~glances down at the cut on his cheek and up at the one on his hand before meeting the Doctor’s gaze again and leaning forward slightly~ I’m willing to do it instead if this is too much to ask.

DOCTOR:

~drops his gaze momentarily, as if in thought, before meeting the Master’s gaze again~ no, I’ll be okay.

MASTER:

~sounds a little distracted~ alright… ~tilts his head slightly to the side as he leans in close, pressing his lips against the Doctor’s in an almost uncertain, careful way~

DOCTOR:

~parts his lips slightly, kissing the Master back and letting his eyes flit closed, letting his hands find and rest on either side of the Master’s waist~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes, following the Doctor’s lead and gently probing his tongue into the Doctor’s mouth as he leans forward, his hand sliding up a little to comb his fingers through the Doctor’s hair~

DOCTOR:

~parts his jaw a little more to give the Master’s tongue access, leaning forward slightly, sliding his hands back and across the Master’s back, resulting in a loose hug. Carefully kisses the Master, his own tongue flicking the Master’s playfully~

MASTER:

~reaches out with his tongue to knead against the Doctor’s, beginning to back off after a while and eventually breaking the kiss. Looks up at the Doctor, grinning involuntarily as he lets his hand slide down the Doctor’s cheek to meet the other in the center of the Doctor’s chest, sneaking a glance downward at his hands before meeting the Doctor’s gaze again~ what do you say we get out of here… ~his grin fades to a smile~ and travel a bit? Like you usually do.

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly at the Master, nodding slightly~ yeah; where should we go? ~furrows his eyebrows slightly in thought~ I think I’ve regained enough memory to know a few good planets. ~seems to have regained a bit of his old adventurous nature, happy to get out of the TARDIS again~

MASTER:

~grins again as he pulls out of the Doctor’s loose hold, entwining his fingers with the Doctor’s as he walks over to the door to open it, heading out into the hallway and leading the Doctor along behind him~ I don’t mind. Whenever and wherever you like.

DOCTOR:

~follows easily, brushing his fingers against the back of the Master’s hand~ I’ll be random, then; literally, set the TARDIS to randomize its destination. That’s always fun.

MASTER:

~nods, chuckling~ what are the chances of us ending up in the middle of a star? ~turns the corner, smiling contentedly and walking close to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

That’s only actually happened to me once; since then I try to remember to check the monitor before opening the door. ~laughs, calculating the possibilities in his head~ though it’s better than a black hole.

MASTER:

Are the shields able to withstand that much heat, though? ~leans his head slightly on the Doctor’s shoulder as they approach the console room~

DOCTOR:

Eh, I lived… It wasn’t my best encounter with a star, though, and cleaning cooling molten iron is a tad difficult. The TARDIS was mostly unscathed, I could repair what damage there was. ~turns into the console room, happily mentally greeting the TARDIS~

TARDIS:

~greets him back excitedly, having heard about the plan to randomize coordinates and seeming ecstatic about getting to travel again~

MASTER:

That’s good. ~lets go of the Doctor’s hand, wandering over to the console and setting his hands on the rim as he looks across all the different controls~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the keyboard and monitor, setting the TARDIS to randomize the location and time period. Glances up at the Master, leaving the breaks on and subtly taking off the stabilizers before setting his hand on the takeoff lever~ ready?

MASTER:

Absolutely. ~hooks his fingers around the rim of the console, not noticing the stabilizers are off but getting a better grip on the console anyway out of newly developed habit~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, pushing the lever with an over-exaggerated flourish. The TARDIS trembles and tilts as the Doctor runs around, hitting controls as he feels necessary~

MASTER:

~stumbles slightly when the floor rocks, catching himself and holding onto the console with a tighter grip~

TARDIS:

~the walls creak slightly from strain, and when the Doctor activates one of the controls the lights flicker, beginning to pulsate as the cloister bell rings~

DOCTOR:

~glances up, his eyes widening~ no, no, no, no no no… ~frantically flicks various switches~ not supposed to happen, bad, uh-… ~continues to hit controls in a panicky manner~

MASTER:

~makes his way around to the Doctor as the TARDIS rocks a little more violently than normal~ Doctor, calm down, I don’t think that’s making it-

TARDIS:

~the Master gets cut off as the TARDIS lurches almost all the way to one side~

MASTER:

~has to focus on keeping himself from falling by latching onto the console as best he can~

DOCTOR:

~flips a few levers, spinning the lever-esque thingy in an attempt to steady the TARDIS~ well it’s not like I’m making it much worse and I’m trying to keep us in our dimension without breaking the TARDIS!

TARDIS:

~whines mechanically, the cloister bell still echoing around the room as she tilts upright again, shuddering into an awkward, damaged-sounding landing as the cloister bell fades and the engine-like humming stutters and gradually decreases pitch until it stops, the lights fading and the TARDIS’ telepathic connection getting weak~

DOCTOR:

~pets the rim a little, panting~ you just take your time and recharge, alright? ~looks up at the dim blue column in concern, hoping she has enough life in her to repair herself. Glances over at the Master~ you okay? We just tore the fabric of space-time a bit.

MASTER:

~straightens up, furrowing his eyebrows slightly in confusion and blinking a few times before refocusing, looking up to meet the Doctor’s gaze with a small wince~ yeah, I’m fine; just a bit of a headache. ~glances around the darkened room~ so… where are we? Alternate universe?

DOCTOR:

Presumedly; hopefully the one I crashed in last time this happened. ~strolls up to the door, chuckling~ this might get awkward; remember my mentioning of Rose? ~turns around to face the Master~

MASTER:

Um… yeah…? ~looks side to side in awkward confusion, a bit caught off guard by the unexpected statement~ should I be concerned?

DOCTOR:

Well I left her in a parallel with a human me that’s the result of a genetic meta crisis, basically. So it’s possible we encounter my past companion and her significant other which happens to be a human me. ~gives a sort of “I thought I’d warn you” shrug, turning and opening the door~

MASTER:

~gives the Doctor a “you’re kidding me” look in return~ so, let me get this straight; there’s two of you.

DOCTOR:

Essentially, yes. Also he has everything that was in my head when I thought you were dead; after the whole Saxon thing… so he might not be too happy to see you.

MASTER:

~sighs in almost genuine disappointment~ it’s a shame… I was looking forward to there being two of you. ~chuckles~ actually, I still am. ~follows the Doctor to the front door, stepping out~ that’s if we even run into them.

ENVIRONMENT:

~outside is a familiar house, recognizable as the one Rose’s parents live at in the parallel universe~

DOCTOR:

~laughs lightly~ I think we will; that’s Rose’s parents’ house, though I can’t be entirely sure she still lives here. ~steps out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind him and strolling up to the Tylers’ front door, ringing the doorbell~

MASTER:

~follows, standing a little behind the Doctor when they stop at the front door~

ROSE:

~after a few moments the door opens and Rose is standing there in a casual light hoodie and jeans, staring at the Doctor in shock for a second before glancing over her shoulder, looking thoroughly perplexed when she turns and meets the Doctor’s gaze again~ Doctor…?

DOCTOR:

~a smile spreads across his face as he looks at his past companion, sounding more than happy to see her again~ yeah… yeah, Rose, I’m back… ~chuckles lightheartedly~ I crashed… again.

TEN2 (metacrisis Doctor):

~stands a bit behind Rose, looking at the Doctor with an almost exasperated expression~

JACKIE TYLER:

~calls from somewhere deeper inside the house~ Rose, who’s at the door!?

ROSE:

~turns her head to the side to call back to Jackie~ It’s the Doctor, Mum! ~smiles widely back at the Doctor~ the other one. ~steps forward to wrap her arms around the Doctor’s neck in a warm hug~ oh, it’s great to see you!

MASTER:

~meets Ten2’s gaze, smiling slyly and licking his lips a little~

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly and wraps his arms around Rose, elated~ how long has it been?

TEN2:

~freezes, paralyzed under the Master’s gaze in disbelief and fear, taking a small step back when he regains the capacity to move~

JACKIE:

Oh, let him in! I’ll put the kettle on. ~sounds of movement occur after Jackie’s statement~

ROSE:

~lets go of the Doctor, opening the door wider to invite him in as Jackie had instructed~ about three years. ~glances over at Ten2, noticing his odd behavior and growing concerned~ is something wrong?

MASTER:

~his smile grows with amusement as he steps up to the Doctor’s side, reaching over to clasp the Doctor’s hand in his own, not taking his gaze off of Ten2~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the Master then Ten2 before looking back at Rose~ oh, right I almost forgot.

TEN2:

~seems to recollect himself~ why the hell is _he_ here with you!? ~gestures wildly to the Master~

DOCTOR:

Listen; ~looks at Ten2 almost scoldingly~ I knew he could change which means that’s somewhere in your head too. ~turns to Rose, gesturing to the Master~ this is the Master… he’s a Timelord too ~walks into the house casually~

MASTER:

~follows after, looking at both Rose and Ten2 in turn~ not as bad a welcome as I was expecting, to be honest.

ROSE:

I thought you were the last…? ~closes the door behind them, glancing between the Master and Ten2 and looking a little annoyed about not being informed~ what’s going on between you two?

DOCTOR:

So did I… he came back after you left, I thought he was dead too. ~glances over at the Master and Ten2 before continuing explaining to Rose~ he’s tried to destroy and/or own the world more than once but it’s because of a sound that was in his head—a drumming. He’s really a good person now; ~looks over at Ten2 in disapproval~ I’d be in a much worse place now if it weren’t for him.

TEN2:

~keeps his distance, turning to Rose to his defense~ the Master had me—or, the Timelord Doctor, rather—practically enslaved for a year along with the entire human race. Everything was fixed in the end, but the Master died.

MASTER:

~chuckles, glancing between Ten2 and the Doctor~ I’m not sure who’s got the better argument; you’re both missing quite a few memories of me.

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes slightly, looking at the Master with a sort of half-smile~ I’m trying to defend your case here, the least you could do is act like you think you’ve changed.

JACKIE:

~hollers from the kitchen~ the tea’s ready, are you all still chatting?

MASTER:

~lowers his voice a little, shrugging~ Can’t help it; It’s still fun to mess with you.

ROSE:

~walks away from the door, a little exasperated, heading to the kitchen~ yeah, Mum, we’re coming. ~glances behind at everyone else, giving them all a scolding look and gesturing for them to follow~

DOCTOR:

~follows Rose, giving the Master a little grin before going up to Rose~ so, anything interesting happen while I was gone? Sorry about the tension, relations with the Master aren’t the same as they were.

TEN2:

~glares at the Master, looking worried~

ROSE:

Well the Cybermen aren’t much of a problem anymore, as you could probably tell.

JACKIE:

~stands by a kettle, setting up cups of tea~ how many do we have?

ROSE:

~walks into the kitchen, smiling at Jackie~ there’s four of us.

MASTER:

~glances over at Ten2, shaking his head slightly and beginning to walk~ sorry about taking over the world, if that still bothers you. I’ve got different things to worry about, though… no time for schemes anymore.

TEN2:

~follows, responding to the Master with an undertone of curiosity~ it’s… it’s okay. I just really wasn’t expecting to see you again. ~chuckles slightly~ though I’m sure no matter what you have to do you manage a little of your brand of fun.

DOCTOR:

~smiles, waving at Jackie~ ‘ello!

JACKIE:

~fills the cups, setting the sugar next to them~ ‘ello; come get a cup, why don’t you take a seat? ~gestures to the table with chairs in the center of the room~

MASTER:

~enters the kitchen~

ROSE:

~takes one of the cups and hands it to the Doctor before getting one for himself, giving Jackie a murmur of thanks~

MASTER:

~leans up against the nearest wall, looking around awkwardly and feeling out of place, like someone at another family’s family reunion~

DOCTOR:

~gives Rose a small “thank you”, taking a sip of the tea~ great as usual, Jackie.

TEN2:

~walks up, taking a cup and joining the rest of them~

DOCTOR:

~looks like he’s about to go off on a rant or tell a story, seeming to change his mind. Takes a second cup of tea and walks over to the Master, handing it to him~ why don’t you join us?

MASTER:

~takes the cup, his hands shaking slightly~ thanks.

ROSE:

~pulls out a few chairs, sitting down and sipping her tea as she looks up at the Doctor, leaning back on the chair casually~ so, where’ve you been? How’d you crash?

DOCTOR:

~turns to talk to Rose, smiling though the Master’s shakiness concerns him~ well, how I crashed isn’t all that interesting—flight errors on my part. As for where I’ve been, ~glances quickly at the Master~ the usual here there everywhere, making peace, stopping wars… though at one point Jack was walking away to go most likely to the nearest bar and he turned to me, talking about being a poster boy when he was a kid; ~smiles widely at Rose~ he said they called him the Face of Boe.

ROSE:

~grins, amused~ Jack? The Face of Boe? ~chuckles, sitting up slightly and taking another sip of her tea~ but the Face of Boe died; and Jack can’t die.

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ maybe he ran out of the time energy and your healing didn’t actually last forever. I wouldn’t know for sure, though, given that he’s the only person to ever be healed by someone who looked into the heart of the TARDIS.

MASTER:

~tilts his head back against the wall, breathing deeply as he closes his eyes, hands still shaking~

ROSE:

~shrugs dismissively as well, setting her cup on the table~ maybe.

DOCTOR:

~sips his tea, glancing at the Master and growing concerned~

TEN2:

~notices the Doctor’s expression, asking Jackie how her day was and sending her into a rant about some guy at her work as a distraction~

DOCTOR:

~smiles his thanks and steps back to stand next to the Master, muttering to him~ you okay?

MASTER:

~turns his head slightly towards the Doctor, opening his eyes and looking distraught, his voice cracking as he speaks~ no. ~brings his head up, looking down at his shaking hands~

DOCTOR:

~his gaze flicks to Rose then back to the Master, grateful for Jackie’s rant, whispering~ o-okay… how to do this… I could, of course, just do it here and now, but then I’d have a lot of explaining to do, assuming you’re not okay because you need more.

TEN2:

~glances over at the Doctor in confused concern~

JACKIE:

~rants on about how men should treat ladies in a workplace~

ROSE:

~listens to Jackie~

MASTER:

~purposefully takes a large gulp of his tea, wincing as it burns the inside of his mouth; speaking quietly~ I have a feeling that wouldn’t go over well.

DOCTOR:

~whispers~ yeah… but if it’s to the point where I _have_ to, for you… I’d rather ruin relations with a family I can’t be a part of and have you be okay than the alternative. If it’s not that bad right now I can lie to no end if they get suspicious but if it’s bad then what has to be done has to be done. At least the drums aren’t an issue.

MASTER:

~steps forward to place his cup on the table, stepping back to the wall again with a light, defeated sigh. Meets the Doctor’s gaze after a few moments~ alright… whenever you’re ready, I suppose.

DOCTOR:

~swallows, taking a last sip of his tea and setting it down before turning to the Master, part of him wishing he had the drums while he is, at the same time, relieved by their absence. Brings his hand up and back, quickly letting it come down hard on the cut side of the Master’s face with a loud smack~

TEN2:

~runs over only to get elbowed back in the rib cage, stumbling backwards, startled~

JACKIE:

~stops talking, looking over in surprise~

MASTER:

~twists sideways slightly with the force of the slap, letting out an exclamation of pain as he brings a hand to his cheek, the reddened imprint of the Doctor’s palm beginning to gradually face~

ROSE:

~stands up quickly, her chair sliding back as she looks at the Doctor in shock and confusion~ what the hell!?

DOCTOR:

~turns to look at Ten2, Jackie, and Rose, gesturing for calm~ I swear there’s a good explanation for this. ~glances quickly at the Master, knowing he probably stopped short of where he should have~

TEN2:

~looks at the Doctor, appearing unable to fathom a good reason to hurt someone~

MASTER:

~straightens up, leaning back on the wall and breathing shakily as he reaches up to brush his fingers against the cut on his cheek, finding that the wound had been slightly reopened when he looks at the small amount of blood on his still-trembling fingers~

ROSE:

~hesitantly sits back down, leaning forward and fixing her stare expectantly on the Doctor, seeming wary and derisive~

DOCTOR:

Me and the Master have been stuck going through various tortures forced on us by a sadistic AI who’s only purpose is to test and collect data. Recently, she made the Master addicted to pain; I’ve been helping with a gradual withdrawal.

TEN2:

~looks at the Master as if just now noticing the Master’s injuries~

ROSE:

Why were you in the TARDIS, then? ~looks down at the table in confused thought~ couldn’t you just fly away to a different planet?

MASTER:

~meets Ten2’s gaze for a quick moment, looking at the floor as he sways dizzily~

DOCTOR:

~turns around to the Master, deciding he can’t just try to tide the Master over and he can’t really just chat~ she hacked the TARDIS, so to speak, and this might be the first time since we woke up in Aperture that She hasn’t been nearby in some sense. ~roughly pins the Master to the wall by his shoulders, kneeing him in the gut as a quick jab and digging his fingers into the Master’s shoulders~ she actually has used the TARDIS’ telepathy to “test” a few things.

MASTER:

~lets out a choked yelp~

ROSE:

~winces~

MASTER:

~his hands weakly flail at the Doctor in an instinctive attempt to get him off as he struggles for breath~

ROSE:

~hesitantly speaks up again~ well then, couldn’t you just… stay here? This might be the only place the AI’s unable to reach you.

DOCTOR:

~brings his knee back, pushing off of the Master and sighing~ last time I left that universe for good the stars started going out… also, if parallel me’s wandering about the stars two is probably enough for one universe. ~glances at Ten2~ however much I’d love to stay there could be endless consequences.

MASTER:

~stumbles uncoordinately into the Doctor, wrapping his arms around the Doctor’s waist to keep himself from falling, taking steady deep breaths~

ROSE:

~sighs~ alright… ~glances at Jackie, then back at the Doctor~ though you’re always welcome to stay.

JACKIE & TEN2:

~both nod in agreement~

TEN2:

~steps over to stand by Rose~

DOCTOR:

~nods, smiling and looking at them~ I’ll consider it, we do have to wait at least until the TARDIS is at full capacity.

MASTER:

~leans limply into the Doctor, his grip on the Doctor’s suit jacket slipping a little, seeming drowsy if not already asleep~

ROSE:

~leans her head gently into Ten2’s arm, giving the Master a mixture of a confused and concerned look~ how long will it take, do you think?

DOCTOR:

~nudges the Master, trying to keep him awake~ I’m not sure, but the damage is a little less than last time so 24 hours would be the absolute max.

TEN2:

~smiles at Rose, glancing at the Doctor and the Master~

JACKIE:

~shrugs~ the guest room’s open.

MASTER:

~continues to slip, his feet sliding out from underneath him as he falls to the ground, landing on his side; unresponsive~

ROSE:

~looks up, taking her head off of Ten2’s arm in surprise~

DOCTOR:

Master? ~looks down at the Master, confused, getting down on a knee and nudging him, looking to be sure the Master’s breathing~

TEN2:

~watches, also confused, letting the Doctor be the Doctor rather than joining him~

MASTER:

~opens his eyes slightly, nostrils flaring as he takes in quick, short breaths, but otherwise he doesn’t move. After a moment of searching he glances up absentmindedly at the Doctor, looking a little pale~

DOCTOR:

~meets the Master’s absent gaze worriedly~ Master, what’s wrong? ~notices his loss of pigment, bringing the back of his hand gently to the Master’s forehead, half expecting a fever~

MASTER:

~his gaze focuses blankly forward as he parts his lips to reply, but instead he makes a quiet, choked gargling noise and blood drips slowly from the corner of his mouth, landing on the floor~

DOCTOR:

Master! ~looks the Master over frantically, starting to think aloud~ the withdrawal, the symptoms, you said there were getting worse… ~looks at the Master, wide-eyed and fearful for his old friend~ I—I don’t know what to do, I-…

TEN2:

~watches solemnly~

JACKIE:

~stands paralyzed by the sight~

MASTER:

~meets the Doctor’s gaze quickly, reaching up to grab the Doctor’s arm, gripping it tightly as he looks towards the floor and coughs, more streaks of blood dripping out of his mouth. Manages to get out a few words before he starts coughing again~ it’s not- ~curls slightly, groaning in pain as he closes his eyes against it~

DOCTOR:

~sets his hand on the Master’s side comfortingly, looking at him with deep concern and worry, seeming to have forgotten about everyone else in the room~ don’t strain yourself… ~speaks softly, recollecting himself enough to do so calmly~

MASTER:

~shudders, breathing shallowly as his grip on the Doctor’s arm slackens, his hand falling to the floor. Closes his eyes, relaxing with a quiet sigh, spitting blood defiantly onto the floor~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, a thousand theories buzzing through his mind~ as soon as you can tell me what’s going on without straining yourself, please do.

MASTER:

~takes a few moments to breathe without coughing, however blood from his mouth continues to slowly pool on the floor. Looks up at the Doctor, not really caring that (he thinks) the Doctor hasn’t remembered the mainframe as he speaks hoarsely~ my Aperture systems are… offline. Some of them are important, as you prob-…ably guessed. ~coughs lightly in the middle of his sentence~

DOCTOR:

~nods, un-phased due to prior knowledge and thinking~ I can look at the TARDIS closer, maybe help her along and see how long it’ll really take. How long do you think you can go with them offline?

MASTER:

~seems to have grown paler, spitting out more of his own blood and speaking unsteadily~ less than… six hours… ~curls up on himself, mumbling weakly into the floor~ …without treatment, of course.

DOCTOR:

Sorry, but I don’t know how to treat someone who was integrated then un-integrated into a mainframe then brought into an alternate dimension; I might have something to help with the hacking up blood in the TARDIS but this is a unique situation. ~looks att he Master in worry~ will you be okay for the time being if I just run to the TARDIS and see what I can do?

TEN2:

~heads to a cabinet, searching for something~

MASTER:

~manages to nod slightly before going limp, closing his eyes as he slips into unconsciousness~

ROSE:

~gets up, looking warily at the Master before glancing at Ten2 curiously, and eventually back at the Doctor~ can I tag along?

DOCTOR:

~nods~ yeah. You can come with me and uh… Doctor?

TEN2:

~turns around, holding paper towels~ I thought I’d help even in the smallest way possi-

DOCTOR:

Can you watch, make sure the Master’s okay while I’m out? ~cuts Ten2 off impatiently~

TEN2:

~nods, seeming to take the request heavily~

DOCTOR:

~nods back at everyone, turning to head out~

ROSE:

~follows the Doctor, glancing down at the Master worriedly as she walks around him, hurrying out to catch up to the Doctor and giving him a confused look~ …what did the Master mean by… his Aperture systems?

MASTER:

~wakes up a short time after the Doctor leaves, looking around for a moment or two before grimacing in pain, whimpering and curling in on himself~

DOCTOR:

The short version of this story is me and the Master woke up in an underground facility called Aperture where the AI, GLaDOS, has control of mostly everything. We got out of the area She controls and a dysfunctional system integrated the Master into it. I had to work with GLaDOS to get him off of it but he’s still connected wirelessly… guess I’m not staying.

TEN2:

~having set the paper towels on the table, looks awkwardly at the Master~ um… if there’s anything we can do don’t hesitate to ask… if you can… ~glances at the near-forgotten Jackie~

JACKIE:

~begins to round up and clean the tea cups~

ROSE:

~walks through the foyer and opens the front door, heading outside, speaking solemnly~ I wish I could help… it must be like Hell for you two.

MASTER:

~makes an annoyed-sounding, incoherent mumble as he curls up futher~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles bitterly, closing the door behind them and starting toward the TARDIS~ that would be the most accurate description… don’t worry about us, though, we’ve made it through a lot, we can get through this.

TEN2:

~just frowns, concerned and awkward in the situation~

ROSE:

~follows the Doctor, smiling at the sight of the TARDIS before noticing how beaten up she looks~ how’s the TARDIS been holding up?

MASTER:

~coughs, rolling towards the floor slightly and making a choked sound, hacking up blood until something small and metal hits the floor, beginning to breathe normally again~

DOCTOR:

Me and the Master aren’t the only ones being treated like lab rats, GLaDOS messes with the TARDIS just as much… she actually used her to get in my head a couple times. The crash itself actually caused minimal damage. ~feels bad for all but forgetting the TARDIS’ side of things~

TEN2:

~looks at the object with curious confusion~

JACKIE:

~looks at the Master, hoping he’s okay and done hacking up blood~

ROSE:

Right… so, what’re we looking for? ~takes out a TARDIS key from her pocket, reaching the door first and unlocking it before opening it and stepping inside with practiced, familiar ease, and a small grin~

MASTER:

~sits up on his heels, supporting himself with one hand as he picks up the wedge-like, bloody object with the other; breathing heavily as he looks at it closer. Wipes away some of the blood with his thumb, revealing a sleek white metal surface with an Aperture symbol carved neatly into it~

DOCTOR:

A few things actually; I don’t think I can help the Master with any sort of treatment, so we have to help the TARDIS in any way we can to get her fixed up before-… before six hours pass. You know how things are supposed to look, look over the console for me? Tell me if anything looks like it might be broken. ~walks up to the console, closing the TARDIS door behind them~

TEN2:

~looks at the Master in confused concern, standing there silently with no clue how to help the situation~

ROSE:

~walks over to the console, hesitating as she looks over at the Doctor in confusion~ wait; and you _don’t_ know what it’s supposed to look like?

MASTER:

~reaches up, a bit of blood dripping from his hand onto the table as he sets the object there; his voice raspy as he speaks~ Doctor. ~glances over his shoulder, without turning his head, in Ten2’s general direction~ is there any chance you could figure out what this does?

DOCTOR:

I do, but with two people working on it it’ll get fixed faster. ~sits next to the console, looking at something on the under-side of it~ I also assume you don’t know how the inside of the console is supposed to be.

TEN2:

~nods, instantly striding over to a closet, taking out a small screwdriver and some other small tools and walking over to look at the item~ I probably can.

ROSE:

~looks back at the console, beginning to brush her hand gently across the controls, starting to walk slowly around the rim~ no, not really… ~stops when she finds a thin, black wire that comes from the rim around the column of the console, curls around a few of the controls multiple times and doesn’t seem to be connected to anything where it ends~ hey, Doctor, does this count as looking broken?

MASTER:

Good; you do that. ~brings his hand back to wipe his mouth; it seems like fresh blood has stopped dripping from it. Rolls himself back over onto a not-bloody section of the floor, relaxing and staring blankly forward in silent thought~

DOCTOR:

~ducks back under the rim from where he’s checking the inside of the console to look at what Rose is talking about, his eyes widening a little in distress~ call me crazy but I don’t remember that ever being there, do you?

TEN2:

~wipes the object off with a paper towel and looks over it for clues as to what it is and/or a way to disassemble it~

JACKIE:

~sighs and starts to clean the blood off of the floor with the paper towels~

ROSE:

Never seen it before. ~tentatively nudges the wire, picking it up and easily uncoiling it from the controls it’s wrapped around, holding it out to its full length; almost two yards long~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the object the Master hacked up is made of two closely fit halves with a fine seam around the edges of its slightly uneven shape~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the cord almost fearfully~ that doesn’t make sense, though… leave the cord be for now, I guess. But keep an eye on it, I’ll do so too. ~goes back to trying to restore the TARDIS from inside the console~

TEN2:

~looks it over, carefully prying the object apart with his small tools and looking at the device, speaking after a moment~ it looks like some sort of technological voice box.

ROSE:

It’s not connected to anything; what could it do? ~shakes it slightly, the cord flopping around limply as she swings it before setting it back on the console. Looks down at the Doctor~ find anything in there?

MASTER:

~sighs with relief, closing his eyes halfway~ now that’s something I’m fine with losing.

DOCTOR:

It comes from the rim which means it could do something… and nothing that isn’t supposed to be here—except one or two slit tubes, you know, the glowy light blue tube things. ~takes out what looks like an odd sort of tape, using it in the console a little before closing it back~

TEN2:

~smiles slightly, assuming losing the object was a good things~ guess I’ll just trash it then?

ROSE:

~nods, continuing her circle around the console as she observes the controls, stopping for a moment in thought~ do you remember what you did to get off-course in the first place?

MASTER:

Sure. ~his eyes drift closed, and he quickly opens them again, sitting up slightly and looking around for something in a somewhat fearful manner~

DOCTOR:

Well, the destination was randomized in hopes for a good time, other than that I was running around and hitting controls as usual when it happened. ~looks at the console’s column, worried~

TEN2:

~looks at the Master in confusion as Jackie finishes cleaning up the blood, sounding concerned as he speaks~ what’s wrong?

ROSE:

~searches the controls with her hands, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration as she finds something else that’s out of place, reaching down in between the mess of controls to twist something, hesitating for a moment before pulling off the strip of hidden, odd material~

TARDIS:

~the column gets a little brighter, and she seems weakly thankful~

MASTER:

~glances at the Doctor, sitting up fully and taking in deep breaths to calm himself~ it’s nothing; I thought I heard something.

DOCTOR:

~sighs, petting the rim subconsciously~ this crash is looking less and less like an accident and I don’t like it… though I really never like it if and when anyone messes with the TARDIS. The question would be how if I weren’t timed.

TEN2:

~nods slowly, throwing the voice box in the trash can~ may I ask what you thought you heard, then?

ROSE:

~looks at the object in her hand, which is colored to match the console yet is obviously foreign in design, with broken ends of wires on the underside where it was attached to the console~ speaking of which, did you get a better estimate of how long she’ll take to charge?

MASTER:

~swallows nervously at the unexpected question~ u-um… just a bit of static.

DOCTOR:

Well if whatever tampered with her is leeching energy there’s little to no telling, is there? ~goes to where the odd cord connects to the rim of the console, carefully inspecting where it’s connected~

TEN2:

~seems to accept the answer~ guess that’d make sense…

ROSE:

~closes her hand around the object, starting to walk around the console again~ I’ll look for more of these things, then.

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few other cords have connections underneath the rim around the center column, reaching down and hiding in between the different controls of the console. At the base of the first cord is a small, stenciled Aperture symbol~

MASTER:

~shakes his head slightly as if trying to clear it, leaning back onto the floor again and staring at the ceiling somberly~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, giving an almost defeated sigh~ GLaDOS… ~takes out his pocket knife, carefully attempting to saw the cord off while forcing his hand to stay steady~

TEN2:

~awkwardly stays where he’s standing, not knowing what to do only that the Doctor wants him to keep an eye on the Master for him~

CORD:

~jerks away from the knife as if in pain, sparking as the outer rubber shell is cut by the sharp blade~

ROSE:

~glances over briefly, keeping most of her focus directed towards prying out another of the camouflaged strips~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces at the reaction, muttering to the TARDIS with the hope that this isn’t hurting her but just the cord~ you alright? ~continues to saw through the cord~

CORD:

~writhes weakly as the knife cuts through it, and the other cords subtly lean in the opposite direction, unwrapping themselves from some of the controls in order to do so~

ROSE:

~pulls the second strip out and backs away, realizing that the wires were moving on their own accord, sounding a little scared~ Doctor? What’s going on?

DOCTOR:

If _any_ of them attack in any way, run to the house, don’t look back, tell the Master what happened. GLaDOS’ cords are like snakes, and I don’t know what these in particular are trying to accomplish. ~takes the next closest cord, cutting it near the column where it’s rooted~ these might mean to harm to us, but I doubt it.

CORD:

~also sparks a few times, struggling although it’s unable to get away. The other wires hastily retreat from the controls, bunching up almost fearfully at the base of the column, making it difficult to get to where they’re rooted~

ROSE:

…but I thought the TARDIS wasn’t connected to GLaDOS here. ~looks at the cords in worried thought~

DOCTOR:

I don’t know how they got here and you know I don’t usually live by absolutes but they’re from something GLaDOS did so I’m not letting them stay. ~takes one of the cords from under the rim to cut it~

ROSE:

~tentatively steps forward to pick up the cords the Doctor’s already cut, draping them limply over one arm~ so… where do we put these? ~remembers the strips she’s got in her hand, opening it to indicate that she’s asking about them as well~

DOCTOR:

Um… just… somewhere by the fence, out of the way. I’ll throw them into a supernova back in the other universe… Maybe a hypernova, depending on my mood. ~cuts through the cord on the underside of the rim, admitting to himself that cutting through the cords gives him a vengeful sense of satisfaction as he goes for the next one~

ROSE:

~picks up the other cord on her way out, dumping the load onto the ground and out of the way as instructed before heading back in, seeing a little bit of the Doctor’s satisfied look as the cord he’s cutting sparks and writhes, growing somewhat concerned as she goes back to the console and looks for more of the energy-leeches~

DOCTOR:

Thank you. ~continues cutting through the cords, holding back the occasional grin and cutting through them at a constant pace~

ROSE:

~eventually all the cords are detached from the console, and she walks over along with two more console-colored strips, bringing the debris outside to add to the pile~

TARDIS:

~the console room is not better-lit, and she seems to be working a little more efficiently on recharging herself~

DOCTOR:

There we go… better? ~looks up at the column, smiling slightly before turning to Rose, his smile of triumph slowly fading as a thought hits him~

ROSE:

~meets the Doctor’s gaze worriedly, taking a step forward~ what is it?

DOCTOR:

If GLaDOS planned this and seeded those things in the TARDIS, she knew the TARDIS would have to recharge. GLaDOS was involved in getting the Master detached from a mainframe, She knows he needs those parts to function and She set this up in such a way that he’d go offline too long.

ROSE:

~looks at the ground for a moment with a thoughtful frown~ but that won’t happen now that we’ve taken them out; right? ~glances up at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Right, the TARDIS should be fine in a few hours, but think of the bigger picture here. GLaDOS has control over so much, She could simply kill us if she wanted us dead, so why go through this and set it up so if we don’t catch on the Master dies? Why give us-… it’s a test, of course it’s a test, that’s what she does. It’s probably really that simple. ~shakes his head~ let’s go back to the house, we’ve done what we can.

ROSE:

~nods, after a moment of hesitation heading to the front doors and walking outside towards the house, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the Doctor is following~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes and tries to hold back a grimace, rolling away from the table and onto his side where he curls up, shivering slightly~

DOCTOR:

~follows, closing the doors behind him and looking thoughtful. Realizes when they near the door that he still has his knife out and puts it away~

TEN2:

~looks at the Master in concern, hoping Rose and the Doctor get back soon as he mentally debates with himself over what he should do~

ROSE:

~walks inside, quickly hurrying to the kitchen~ everything okay in here?

MASTER:

~hides behind his sleeves despairingly, curled up and shivering weakly on the floor~

DOCTOR:

~follows quickly, looking at the Master with instantly renewed concern~ Master?

TEN2:

~sighs in relief at the fact that they’re back and informing the Doctor~ he hacked up an apparently unimportant voice box.

MASTER:

Tell me you got the TARDIS to recharge faster. ~his voice wavers, thick with emotion and muffled due to his arms being in the way; sounding somewhat desperate~

DOCTOR:

Yeah… yeah, we did. It should only take a few hours. Max. ~gets down, sitting on his knees next to the Master~

MASTER:

~breathes unsteadily, bringing his hands down from his face to meet the Doctor’s gaze, looking distraught but absent, like his thoughts are going through a long, complicated process~

DOCTOR:

~debates telling the Master about the Aperture cords, wondering simultaneously what has the Master so out of focus~ the problem was fairly easy to deal with…

MASTER:

~opens his mouth slightly, looking at the floor instead of saying anything as a tear slides across the bridge of his nose and drips onto the ground. Closes his mouth again, biting his bottom lip out of frustrated despair as he avoids looking at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Hey, ~sets a hand on the Master’s shoulder comfortingly~ what happened? ~looks at the Master in genuine concern~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes as another tear falls silently down his cheek, breathing calmly as he hesitates to reply~ you don’t want to know. ~speaks quietly, his voice thick and defeated~

DOCTOR:

~masks a rising fear with concern~ please…? Something weird and Aperture-related is going on and it doesn’t make a whole lot of sense.

MASTER:

~opens his eyes and looks at the floor, blinking to clear the tears in his eyes before looking over at the Doctor, however the sight of him makes him look like he’s about to cry again~ …I wish it didn’t.

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen a little in fear though he tries to hold it back~ w-what do you mean? ~his own voice is a little shaky despite his efforts~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes and brings his hands back up to wipe the tears from his face, hiding partially behind his sleeves again~ sorry, that just sort of slipped out… I-I’m not thinking clearly; my moods are all over the place. ~tries his best to sound calm, mostly succeeding apart from the small stutter~ the sooner we get back… the better.

DOCTOR:

Master… ~stops himself from questioning the Master further, sighing~ there were Aperture bits in the console we had to take out for her to charge better, they were leeching her energy.

MASTER:

~looks downward in thought, coming quickly to the same conclusion the Doctor had~ I’m guessing those didn’t just start working when we crashed by complete chance.

DOCTOR:

~nods slightly~ my thoughts exactly. I thought maybe the extra cords were are TARDIS malfunction—hoped, anyway—until I found a little Aperture symbol on them. I sawed them off.

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, relaxing and closing his eyes halfway but seeming unable to get rid of the smile~

ROSE:

~puts a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, awkwardly intruding on the conversation~ um, do you two want the guest room? We’ve got a few hours to kill.

DOCTOR:

~glances up a little suddenly, slightly startled by Rose before chuckling awkwardly~ right, sure, thanks, a bed’s probably better to lay on than the kitchen floor. ~stands back up, offering a hand to help the Master up~

MASTER:

~reaches up to take the Doctor’s hand as soon as it’s offered, pulling himself upright, disoriented after getting used to laying on the floor~

ROSE:

~looks at Jackie as if silently asking her to show them where the guest room is~

JACKIE:

~nods, turning and walking to the stairway~ the guest room’s this way.

DOCTOR:

~nods and starts to follow slowly, making sure he’s not going too fast for the disoriented Master~

MASTER:

~adjusts after a few steps, walking more on his own but still leaning on the Doctor and tightly holding his hand, less to keep himself standing and more to keep the Doctor from leaving his side, even for a moment~

JACKIE:

~starts up the steps~ so, how’s Mickey been, since you two seem in a bad state.

DOCTOR:

~notes the Master’s near-dependent nature, dismissing it as part of the new mood problem. Takes a second to remember Mickey~ Mickey’s fine; joined UNIT, helps out.

MASTER:

~stumbles a little when they reach the stairs, collecting himself and staring at his feet as he continues up the steps, hugging the Doctor’s arm. Feels no need to chime in considering he doesn’t know who Mickey is anyway~

JACKIE:

~nods, continuing up to the top of the flight of steps~ any more alien trouble lately?

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t mind the Master’s clinging to his arm, finding it almost cute~ I’ve been a bit tied up recently but there’s always a little alien trouble—whether it’s me or some other bastard. ~smiles jokingly as they near the top, turning right once they get there~

MASTER:

~shakes faintly as he half-hides behind the Doctor’s arm, his eyes darting around at the furnishings of the house with an air of anxiety~

DOCTOR:

~glances at the Master, a little concerned~

JACKIE:

~stops in front of a door on the right side of the hall, opening it~ here’s the guest room; make yourselves at home.

DOCTOR:

~nods in thanks, walking in as Jackie walks away~

MASTER:

~burrows into the Doctor’s sleeve as soon as Jackie leaves, tightening his grip around the Doctor’s arm briefly before letting go and making his way around to sit on the right side of the bed, folding his hands loosely in his lap as he stares blankly at the floor in conflicted silence~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to sit next to the Master~ you alright? ~looks at him in concern, hoping the Master can and will clarify what’s going on but mostly hoping he’s okay~

MASTER:

Doctor… ~looks over at the Doctor, smiling slightly though he’s holding back tears again as he hesitates for a long while~ … I love you. ~looks away, turning a faint shade of embarrassed pink and trying to cover up the statement with a somewhat forceful tone~ don’t forget that; I’m not going to say it again.

DOCTOR:

~opens his mouth to say something but no sound comes, leaving him looking dumbfounded with his mouth partially open. Manages to recollect himself after an awkwardly long moment, looking at the Master a little timidly~ I-… I love you too, Master… and I won’t forget; I promise.

MASTER:

~smiles weakly at the ground, inhaling shakily as tears slide down either side of his face and he props his elbows on his knees, crumpling forward into his hands and sobbing quietly~

DOCTOR:

Master… what’s wrong? ~looks at the Master in deep concern, shutting out all the likely possibilities his mind tries to come up with~ because I don’t think this is a system malfunction.

MASTER:

Don’t you get it? ~his voice trembles as he looks up from his hands, sounding somewhat angry, growing increasingly louder and more frustrated~ connect the damn dots yourself! ~stands up, taking a swing at the bedside lamp and knocking it over onto the floor with a loud thud~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, having thought of it and just not wanted to really consider it, nodding slightly and calmly setting the lamp back, avoiding looking at the Master though his voice cracks as he speaks quietly~ She said you were getting in the way of testing… ~wants to yell he won’t let Her do it, knowing he can’t do anything to stop Her~

MASTER:

~looks at the lamp for a second, realizing his uncontrolled action and sitting back down on the bed in thoughtful silence for a few moments. Looks over at the Doctor, knowing it’s impossible to comfort him but deciding it’s best to not be overly emotional when he knows his time with the Doctor is limited, solemnly reaching over to wrap an arm around the Doctor’s shoulders~

DOCTOR:

~leans into the Master a little, holding back tears as he knows they won’t help a thing~ so… 3 hours and 30 minutes, roughly, until the TARDIS should be running at full capacity… ~tries to start some sort of conversation though he finds himself counting their time left in this universe by the second~

MASTER:

Let’s make the most of it. ~his voice wavers a little as he leans over to gently kiss the Doctor’s cheek, brushing his right hand slowly up and down the Doctor’s arm~

DOCTOR:

~gives a faint, wavering smile, turning his head to face the Master. Brings an arm across the back of the Master’s waist, resting on his side~

MASTER:

~meets the Doctor’s gaze, returning the smile briefly as he leans in tentatively to kiss the Doctor and bring his other hand up to gently rest on the Doctor’s cheek~

DOCTOR:

~instantly kisses the Master back, a tear sliding down his cheek into the Master’s hand despite his efforts, bringing his available hand gently to the Master’s shoulder~

MASTER:

~hesitantly breaks the kiss to wipe the tear away with his thumb, giving the Doctor a look of concerned distress, speaking unsteadily~ will you be alright?

DOCTOR:

~smiles, blinking back tears~ don’t worry about me… I’ll be fine. ~his voice is a little shaky but other than that he manages to remain mostly composed~

MASTER:

~doesn’t fully believe the Doctor, but pushes the doubt aside for later as he wraps his hands around the Doctor’s neck and kisses him, slowly at first but becoming more passionate~

DOCTOR:

~kisses the Master back, following his lead and wrapping his arms around the Master’s waist, knowing he hadn’t been entirely convincing but dismissing it~

ROSE:

~looks around the half-open door (assuming nothing important is going on if the door is open) as she calls~ is everything alr-… ~stares at the spectacle before her~

MASTER:

~pulls away from the kiss, just blinking at Rose a few times in surprise~

DOCTOR:

~looks at Rose for a second, blushing as he stammers~ I—uhm—hi. Hi, Rose. ~mentally facepalms at his awkwardness~

ROSE:

~awkwardly glances away from the Doctor for a second before meeting his gaze~ It sounded like something fell-… sorry, am I interrupting something? ~sounds somewhat exasperated, seeing no point in continuing to pretend that she hadn’t just seen the Doctor and the Master kissing~

DOCTOR:

Uh—yeah, right; the Master knocked over the lamp. Nothing broke, so that’s good. ~smiles awkwardly, avoiding her question purposefully~

ROSE:

~raises an eyebrow at the Doctor as she notices how he avoids the question, beginning to slowly back up and close the door, but she reopens it, not inclined to just drop the subject as she adds~ you did know the door was open, right?

DOCTOR:

Sorry, I—um—didn’t really expect to end up, doing, that. ~looks slightly apologetic, wishing he could speak in a less awkward fashion in the given situation~

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes slightly, annoyed~ piss off, you’ve got your own. ~tackles the Doctor and rolls him all the way onto the bed, coming down to continue the kiss that was so rudely interrupted~

ROSE:

~chuckles, closing the door with a quiet click~

DOCTOR:

~makes a muffled noise of surprise as he’s brought down onto the bed in a blur of motion, kissing the Master back passionately once he reorients himself~

MASTER:

~straddles the Doctor, moving back slightly without breaking the kiss, leaning into him again as he lets his tongue intrude into the Doctor’s mouth, fingers combing haphazardly through the Doctor’s hair~

DOCTOR:

~parts his jaw a little further to let the Master’s tongue access his mouth easier, wrapping his arms around the Master and closing his eyes momentarily~

MASTER:

~eases out of the kiss, breaking it to catch his breath and look down at the Doctor as he breathes shallowly, his arms trembling slightly~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master, growing concerned~ you alright? ~finds the question extremely relative considering the fact that the Master’s likely to be dead in less than a day~

MASTER:

~his eyes go out of focus and he rolls over, laying on the bed to the Doctor’s left as he shivers slightly, turning onto his side and curling in on himself~

DOCTOR:

~turns onto his side, facing the Master and draping his arm over him—half to comfort the Master and half to reassure himself~ Master…?

MASTER:

I-I’m okay… ~thankfully snuggles up to the Doctor’s chest, closing his eyes but still shivering faintly~ for now.

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little, holding the Master and not wanting to let go, it taking a lot of effort to stay positive whenever he thinks about the overall situation~

MASTER:

~opens his eyes halfway and focuses on the Doctor’s tie, gently pulling it out from under the Doctor’s suit jacket and fiddling contentedly with it, taking a slow, deep breath as if breathing in the Doctor’s presence~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes, forcing himself to relax a little as he mentally takes in the Master’s presence, studying it and memorizing it for when it’s not there~

MASTER:

~rests his head under the Doctor’s chin, still intently observing the Doctor’s tie, tracing the pattern of swirls with his thumb and finding the action to be soothing to his mental state~

DOCTOR:

~lets himself hold the Master just a little tighter, his mind naturally trying to find ways to prevent the inevitable and just making him more upset in the end~

MASTER:

~stops his fiddling with the tie for a second, bringing his left hand up the Doctor’s side and back to hook his arm around the Doctor’s shoulder, uncurling slightly and letting himself be pulled closer. Is quiet for a little while longer, looking down at the tie in his hand as he feels along the silky fabric~ …we might be able to stall it. ~sounds wistful~

DOCTOR:

~smiles faintly, looking at the Master in a sort of curiosity~ how? ~tries to think of ways to stall it, going over it all in his head to try to figure it out~

MASTER:

Those cords you sawed off; they were on the console, right? ~turns his head to the side, looking up at the ceiling~ maybe GLaDOS needed a practical way to fly the TARDIS Herself.

DOCTOR:

No one can fly the TARDIS while she’s charging, though, and the other things were sapping energy-… sorry, either way I’m not getting what you’re hinting at. The cords did, in fact, act quite alive and were attached to the console. ~tries to think it through, looking confused~

MASTER:

My point is, when we get back to the right universe, She won’t be able to redirect us into Aperture. ~moves his head back to its original position and gently presses his nose into the Doctor’s neck, his breath warm on the Doctor’s skin~ if that’s what the cords were for, it won’t stop Her but it’ll but us some extra time.

DOCTOR:

~smiles warmly~ you’re brilliant, you know that? ~his voice is soft and it takes effort to keep it steady but he manages, rubbing the Master’s back slightly with his hand~

MASTER:

~smiles too, but eventually it fades as he thinks further, looking down at the Doctor’s tie again~ I’m just a little worried about what She’ll decide to do instead, in order to get us to the facility.

DOCTOR:

If She isn’t connected to the TARDIS well enough to drive her- ~cuts off, realizing the only other being GLaDOS can control, as long as the connection is severed with the TARDIS, is the Master. Remembers the Master suffocating at seemingly random times and tries to keep his expression under control, mostly succeeding~

MASTER:

We’ll work through it. ~winces slightly at the partially false statement, not really wanting to correct himself as he goes quiet, pulling himself a little closer to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~holds the Master a little tighter, picking up on the statement and growing regretful of his statement back on Gallifrey look-alike “we can get through anything”, remembering the Master’s doubtful response~

MASTER:

~nuzzles the Doctor’s shirt collar gently, closing his eyes but not wishing for sleep. Lets go of the Doctor’s tie with his right hand, resting his open palm over one of the Doctor’s hearts to hear the faint tremors of his heartbeat~

DOCTOR:

~runs his left hand through the Master’s hair, seeming just the slightest bit more distressed for a brief moment before regaining a neutral expression~

MASTER:

~swallows, wanting to say something to make the overall situation seem better, but nothing good enough comes to mind. Presses his lips gently onto the Doctor’s neck, looking up slightly at the Doctor’s expression to spot any changes~

DOCTOR:

~smiles faintly, though it seems near forced as he stares at the sheets, not able to look at much else without moving his head~

MASTER:

~pushes himself back slightly to meet the Doctor’s gaze, bringing his right hand to the Doctor’s cheek and giving him a small, concerned smile~ let’s go out; no use lying here for three hours.

DOCTOR:

~meets the Master’s gaze equally, his eyes swirling with emotion as he speaks in an unfittingly casual voice~ I suppose not. ~gets up and off the bed a little reluctantly, looking over at the Master~ I know a few nice places and how to hack an ATM machine, any preferences on location?

MASTER:

~rolls over and sits up, bringing his knees up underneath him and leaning back on his heels as he looks up at the Doctor~ It’ll have to be nearby; the TARDIS is still recharging.

DOCTOR:

Well yeah, I know London better than a time-travelling alien probably should. ~starts walking towards the door~ there are all normal things; a park, a few restaurants, a game store…

MASTER:

~slips off of the bed, stumbling as he comes to his feet and follows the Doctor after stopping a moment to collect himself~ …a game store? ~sounds a little confused~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, you know, video games. ~looks over at the Master~ Atari, Nintendo, game cube, game boy, wii, play station, x-box… hell, even computers have games on them.

MASTER:

Sorry, I know; but do people really go out and _shop?_ ~looks back at the Doctor, puzzled~ for _fun?_

DOCTOR:

Yeah, plenty; though usually it’s for things like clothing and such when they do. A shop does some people a world of good. ~opens the door~

MASTER:

~looks at the ground in thought as he follows the Doctor out~ why? It’s just a place to look at things you don’t have. And/or trade for them with something that actually has no value. Kind of pointless.

DOCTOR:

Because humans are like that; they create a culture from nothing at all and in the grand scheme of things it’s all so big and small at the same time. ~shrugs, dismissing his philosophical statement as they near the stairs~ I’m just listing off places nearby, anyway.

MASTER:

Right; any others? ~thinks to himself, something coming to his mind as he develops a small grin~ is there a pub nearby? ~glances at the Doctor hopefully, heading down the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~grins back at the Master as they head down the stairs~ of course; only a couple blocks away, if I remember correctly. ~starts toward the door once they reach the bottom of the steps~

MASTER:

~follows, still grinning~ well then, fancy a drink?

ROSE:

~peers out at them from the kitchen, giving them a curious look~

DOCTOR:

~glances at Rose, giving her the most innocent smile he can muster before turning back to the Master with a grin~ allons-y. ~walks up to the door, calling to the Tylers~ we’re headed out!

ROSE:

~nods and waves as they step outside~


	23. Goodnight

MASTER:

~closes the door behind them and stopping to look up at the darkening sky for a moment before continuing out to the sidewalk, smirking a little~ have you actually had alcohol before?

 

DOCTOR:

~turns left onto the sidewalk, shrugging~ once or twice… it was a party, not a bar, and so obviously it was nothing strong but I have had alcohol before. ~says it almost defensively, though he’s still grinning a little~

 

MASTER:

~chuckles to himself, seeing the Doctor’s grin as he follows him onto the sidewalk~ What’s got you so cheery all of a sudden? ~asks playfully~

 

DOCTOR:

~blushes slightly, it clearly taking him a minute to choose a half-truth~ I just like being out and about and doing something.

 

MASTER:

~smiles in sly satisfaction at the Doctor’s reaction and hesitant answer, walking close to his side~ it’s a good thing we got out of the house, then.

 

DOCTOR:

That it is. ~continues walking, taking the second right, happy to shift the topic~ we’re not too far now.

 

MASTER:

~reaches over to nonchalantly entwine his fingers with the Doctor’s, looking around for an establishment that looks like a bar~ that’s the one thing I like about earth; there’s almost always a bar within walking distance.

 

DOCTOR:

~chuckles good-humoredly as he gestures to the bar a little further down the street~ well, there it is. ~lets his own hand close around the Master’s~

 

MASTER:

~smiles, closing his eyes halfway and resting his head on the Doctor’s shoulder, until they get within a few yards of the entrance to the bar. At which point he perks up considerably, letting go of the Doctor’s hand and walking ahead to open the door and eagerly head inside, holding the door open for just a few seconds to let the Doctor through~

 

DOCTOR:

~half-jogs in, smiling at the Master’s eagerness and somewhat mirroring it as they walk up to the stools in front of the bar counter, behind which a young woman stands, handing out drinks as they’re requested~ so, I don’t know what’s what here; question is, should I trust you with choosing what alcoholic beverage fills my cup? ~smirks, looking at the Master~

 

MASTER:

Probably not, but you’re going to anyway. ~grins at the Doctor, sitting down on one of the stools and hailing the bartender~

 

BARTENDER:

~finishes pouring a drink and walks over to them, smiling~ what can I get you?

 

MASTER:

~gestures to himself and the Doctor in turn~ I’ll have a Whisky, he’ll have a gin and tonic.

 

BARTENDER:

~before she goes to get the drinks she notices the Master’s multitude of visible wounds, looking surprised for a second as she gets a few glasses from under the counter, filling one with Whisky~ bad day, was it? ~sounds good-humored yet concerned~

 

DOCTOR:

Bad year’s more like it… ~shrugs as if indifferent~ you could say the System doesn’t agree with us. ~finds his own play on words rather clever as he wonders how strong “gin and tonic” is~

 

MASTER:

~chuckles darkly, taking his drink when the bartender pushes it to him~

 

BARTENDER:

~picks up a few bottles of liquor to mix the gin and tonic, responding to the Doctor with a knowing smirk~ I’ve heard that a lot. ~pushes the glass filled with clear liquid towards the Doctor~

 

DOCTOR:

~nods in thanks and acknowledgement as he takes the drink, looking it over as if it were some hostile liquid before taking a cautious sip, nodding as if in approval—or perhaps just confirming that it’s not poison~

 

MASTER:

~reaches into the Doctor’s pocket and pulls out a few rolled-up, crumpled pounds, flicking them across the table to the waiting bartender who takes them and walks away with a short nod to serve another customer. Looks over at the Doctor, taking a quick sip of his Whisky~ how is it?

 

DOCTOR:

Not bad. ~casually takes another sip before speaking again~ I honestly didn’t know what to expect.

 

MASTER:

What, did you think I’d drug it or something? ~rolls his eyes slightly, nursing his drink~ getting you drunk will be more fun. ~grins around the rim of his glass at the Doctor~

 

DOCTOR:

~chuckles good-humoredly, drinking the gin and tonic nearly every time he’s not talking~ no, you didn’t get a chance to drug it; I just purely didn’t know what to expect from it.

 

MASTER:

~finishes the small amount of remaining Whisky, setting the empty glass on the counter and standing up~ come on, we’re taking up space. ~walks over to a nearby table, and someone else takes his place, calling the bartender~

 

DOCTOR:

~finishes his own drink quickly before following the Master, moderately fazed when he notices the alcohol in his system already starting to cloud his mind~

 

MASTER:

~pulls out a chair, sitting down and lightly drumming random patterns on the table as he searches for a way to strike up a conversation that’s not about the problem at hand, still seeming mostly sober~ so, why’d you hand over other-you to Rose?

 

DOCTOR:

~sitting down, takes a second to remember but doesn’t hesitate to give the Master the information~ he had just committed genocide—well, as close a genocide as possible for the Daleks—and I wasn’t happy with him. I couldn’t take him with me and I sure as hell wasn’t handing him over to Jack, but me and Rose had become a bit of a pair and she couldn’t travel with me anymore, so I let him have her.

 

MASTER:

~shrugs~ you tend to become a pair with most of your companions. ~looks over at the bar, glancing back at the Doctor after a moment of thought~ want another round?

 

DOCTOR:

~looks like he’s ready to argue against the Master’s first statement, but he stops himself~ why not? I didn’t expect, in all honesty, to get out of her sober anyway. Not with you in charge. ~realizes “in charge” was probably bad wording a little too late to stop himself~

 

MASTER:

~chuckles, grinning involuntarily as he gets up and heads back over to the bar, after a minute or so coming back with two short glasses of clear liquor, filled only halfway. Sits back down, pushing one of the glasses to the Doctor and picking up his own to take a drink~

 

DOCTOR:

~takes a sip, near instantly realizing it’s a stronger drink than before. Speaks jokingly~ I swear, if we go back drunk and upset the Tylers I’m blaming you.

 

MASTER:

~giggles, taking another drink and glancing around the room for a clock~ trust me, I won’t mind. ~doesn’t seem to think twice about bringing up the vague implication, noting the fact that they’ve spent another half hour when he finds a clock on the wall~

 

DOCTOR:

~chuckles as he gets the underlying message, continuing to drink and blinking away momentary disorientation after the larger sip. Finds himself still a little bothered by the Master’s statement about Rose being just like the other companions~ just for the record, Rose isn’t really the same as my other companions.

 

MASTER:

What makes her different? ~sips at his drink, the whisky from before seeming to have caught up with him and making him slightly uncoordinated~ just because you snogged her a couple of times?

 

DOCTOR:

~laughs a little, setting down his glass to speak, looking serious though his words are slightly slurred~ the Time War; she was the first companion after that. I thought you were dead, I wasn’t exactly a picture of perfect mental health… she helped. And, for the record, we never really kissed, me and Rose. I mean sort of but not really.

 

MASTER:

Sort of? ~gives the Doctor a suspicious look, lowering his glass a little to do so, shaking his head slightly with a faint chuckle as he brings the glass back up to take a quick drink~

 

DOCTOR:

Well, one time she was legit possessed by a human trampoline and snogged me, but that’s it. ~gives an indifferent shrug, nearly losing his balance because of it before drinking again, nearly finishing the drink~

 

MASTER:

~gets a vague idea of the Doctor’s drunkness, finishing the rest of his drink like a shot and setting it on the table, getting to his feet and almost tripping over the legs of his chair~ we should go back before either of us do something stupid.

 

DOCTOR:

“Stupid” is relative. ~finishes the small amount of liquor that’s left in his cup before standing unsteadily~ though I dunno you’re probably right.

 

MASTER:

Lots of things are relative. ~doesn’t know exactly why he’s stating the obvious, dismissing it as he grabs the Doctor’s wrist and makes his way to the door~

 

DOCTOR:

Like time from a human perspective. ~follows compliantly, almost stumbling once but catching himself as they leave the bar~

 

MASTER:

Yeah. ~moseys along the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, looking around at things he normally wouldn’t be distracted by~ does that mean Timelord stupid is more interesting than human stupid? Going by the analogy.

 

DOCTOR:

I guess so; Rassilon himself wasn’t the brightest knife in the drawer but I gotta hand it to him; he’s an interesting fellow. ~meanders very slightly in his step, looking at the sky~

 

MASTER:

With an awesome glove. ~glances up at the sky as well, wondering what the Doctor’s looking at as he leans into the other Timelord, moving him sideways slightly. Looks forward again in order to cross the street and turn left, heading back towards the Tylers’ home~

 

DOCTOR:

~nods in agreement, looking forward as well as to not trip over the curb~ I was just looking at the stars; they’re a bit different in the parallel. HB192565 or Bronis, as the locals call it, isn’t even _there._

 

MASTER:

Probably on holiday. ~as they approach the house he notices the pile of discarded wires a few yards away from the TARDIS~ well; those look like fun. ~smiles deviously~

 

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the pile, his eyes widening as his mind registers the Master’s statement~ but no, those are the GLaDOS Aperture cords from the TARDIS. ~seems a little proud after a second as he continues to look at the pile of dead cords~

 

MASTER:

And? ~looks at the Doctor in confusion, giving the cords a quick glance before turning and pulling the Doctor towards the doorstep~

 

DOCTOR:

And those aren’t _fun._ ~stumbles after the Master, thinking as he regains his balance~ well, fun to kill.

 

MASTER:

Well, sometimes. They can be fun when they want to. ~stares at the front door for a moment before spinning the Doctor around to face him, pinning the other Timelord against the door and grinning up at him~ you know, so can I.

 

DOCTOR:

~makes a short noise of surprise, a mixture of fear and excitement evident in his expression as he protests the comparison~ but _you_ usually are!

 

MASTER:

Sh, we can do this later. ~smirks, then swoops forward and passionately kisses the Doctor as he closes his eyes, tasting vaguely of the liquor they just drank, moving his hands to either side of the Doctor’s waist~

 

DOCTOR:

~instantly goes quiet at the Master’s hushing him. Lets his own eyes flit closed, kissing the Master back with a small hum of approval~

 

MASTER:

~the door opens inward a little from under them, causing the Master to stumble forward slightly, breaking the kiss~

 

ROSE:

~peeks out in surprise, looking concerned~ what are you-…?

 

MASTER:

~gives Rose an annoyed and disoriented look~

 

DOCTOR:

~stumbles backwards, looking at Rose and instantly explaining in a stream of vaguely understandable words, smiling~ we-went-to-a-bar-and-came-back-and-I-was-pinned-to-a-wall-we’re-okay-though-don’t-worry-Rose ~sways drunkenly, not finding anything wrong with his explanation~

 

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor, then over at Rose, taking a small step back so he’s not pinning the Doctor to the door anymore~ we’re drunk; jus’ignore us. ~grabs the Doctor’s tie and pulls him inside, pushing the door open~

 

ROSE:

~hastily steps out of the way, watching awkwardly as the Master drags the Doctor up the stairs to the guest room~

 

DOCTOR:

~stumbles after the Master, his head ducked instinctively to reduce the force on the back of his neck, letting himself like it just a little as there’s only one person who ever drags him by his neck—and that person isn’t expected to live much longer~

 

MASTER:

~drags him all the way to the guest room, letting go of the Doctor’s tie to close the door with his arm, reaching forward with the other to lock around the Doctor’s waist and pull him close forcefully enough to end up slamming himself backwards into the door~

 

DOCTOR:

~grins oddly, looking at the Master in anticipation with underlying fear. Notices the Master’s roughness on himself, triggering a worry in the back of his head dulled by alcohol~

 

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes slightly in exasperation~ what does it take to get you to lead? ~brings his hands up to the Doctor’s shoulder blades, slowly sliding them down the Doctor’s sides to his hips, all the while looking at the Doctor hungrily~

 

DOCTOR:

~his grin widens as his own hands brush up the Master’s sides to his shoulders, meeting his gaze~ all you had to do was ask. ~swoops down to kiss the Master passionately, his hands sliding down under his hoodie~

 

MASTER:

~hums briefly in pleased surprise as he follows the Doctor’s lead, closing his eyes and pulling the Doctor closer by his hips, groping him slightly~

 

DOCTOR:

~holds back a pleasured noise, letting his tongue venture into the Master’s mouth a little, his drunken-ness balancing out with his strict morality as his hands slide up the Master’s back, starting to pull the hoodie up~

 

MASTER:

~leans into the Doctor, parting his jaw slightly to accommodate his tongue, letting the kiss draw out for a few more seconds before breathing it to allow for his hoodie to slip off~

 

DOCTOR:

~tosses the t-shirt and hoodie to the side, knowing he’s going to enjoy this and deeply hoping Rose doesn’t decide to check up on them~

 

MASTER:

~comes forward again to continue the kiss, his hands moving up the Doctor’s waist to hurriedly unbutton his suit jacket~

 

DOCTOR:

~continues to kiss the Master hungrily, his arms slumped back so his suit and shirt can be slid off of his shoulders easily~

 

MASTER:

~pushes the Doctor’s suit jacket off, followed by his shirt and tie as he feels up the Doctor’s chest, leaning backwards into the door and breaking the kiss to pant for lost breath~

 

DOCTOR:

~pants, smiling and feeling down the Master’s sides, looking the other Timelord up and down as if noting every detail~

 

MASTER:

~brings his hands down to the Doctor’s hips, smirking briefly before easing the Doctor’s trousers off, hooking one of his legs around the Doctor’s ankle suggestively as he pulls him close again by the hips~

 

DOCTOR:

~kicks his trousers away, not hesitating to pull the Master’s down and lean into the Master as he’s pulled close again, grinding against the Master as a result, feeling around the Master’s hips with his hands~

 

MASTER:

~bites his lip to stifle a pleasured hum, stepping out of his trousers and bringing his leg up further to hook around the Doctor’s hip, pushing himself back into the door in order to get enough leverage to bring up the other, now suspended off the ground between the door and the Doctor with his hands gripping the Doctor’s shoulders~

 

DOCTOR:

~smirks slightly before kissing the Master briefly on his lips, then his neck and shoulders, nipping the Master’s skin on occasion while his hands feel around the Master’s thighs~

 

MASTER:

~shudders, leaving one hand on the Doctor’s shoulder and bringing the other one down to stroke the Doctor’s length with the tips of his fingers, fidgeting slightly with discomfort at how much control he’s given the Doctor due to his blurred judgement~

 

DOCTOR:

~grins a little, knowing he shouldn’t like the Master’s discomfort but easily pushing the fact aside, brushing against the Master’s entrance while simultaneously fingering the Master’s length~

 

MASTER:

~takes his hand away from the Doctor’s length, grabbing his side instead and swallowing nervously as he looks up at the ceiling and goes still out of anticipation, wanting to protest but not finding the will to~

 

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master with an almost exasperated expression as he backs off—not literally, as to not drop the Master, but dropping his hands~

 

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor in confusion, however he involuntarily relaxes~ what are you waiting for? A bloody invitation? ~effectively ignores his nervousness as he speaks~

 

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes, bringing his hands back up to the Master’s hips as he enters him, making himself be gentle despite his drunken annoyance~

 

MASTER:

~winces slightly, resting his head back against the door as he gets used to the oddly filled feeling, but the sense of vulnerability continues to bother him and he impatiently bends his knees to pull the Doctor the rest of the way in~

 

DOCTOR:

~lets himself speed up a little, pulling out and pushing back in steadily, getting a steadily increasing pace after a minute, so used to following the Master that the sense of momentary superiority seems foreign from all memories except his drum-laden ones~

 

MASTER:

~bites down on his bottom lip, a small hum escaping as he brings the hand on the Doctor’s shoulder up to grab at the other Timelord’s hair, beginning to buck his hips slightly in time to the Doctor’s thrusts~

 

DOCTOR:

~holds back a groan as he speeds up, his back arching on instinct, feeling around the Master’s front with his hands~

 

MASTER:

~leans forward, pulling the Doctor by his hair into a slightly uncoordinated kiss as he closes his legs around the Doctor’s hips more securely, his free arm curling around the Doctor’s midsection as he digs his fingers into the Doctor’s shoulder blade~

 

DOCTOR:

~hums in pleasure, instantly kissing the Master back, coming close and becoming increasingly uncoordinated. Breaks the kiss as he comes, giving a breathless outcry and shuddering, pulling out afterward, panting~

 

MASTER:

~lets out a strained moan, coming soon after the Doctor does, relaxing afterward and bringing his hands to the Doctor’s shoulders as he lowers himself to the ground, giving himself a few moments to catch his breath. Looks up at the Doctor with a small grin, quickly coming forward to kiss him again, pushing him backwards until they trip over the foot of the bed and fall backwards~

 

DOCTOR:

~kisses the Master back, his hands tracing the contours of the Master’s back with a sense of familiarity, making a small noise of disoriented surprise when they fall onto the bed~

 

MASTER:

~eagerly takes back control, kissing the Doctor passionately for a few more moments, pressed as close as possible against the Doctor’s chest. Moves down to kiss the Doctor’s neck and chest, involving his tongue occasionally as he carefully savors the taste of the Doctor’s skin~

 

DOCTOR:

~sighs contentedly, more than willingly letting the Master take control, running a hand through the Master’s hair~

 

MASTER:

~props himself up on his forearms, looking down to meet the Doctor’s gaze and seeming to be attempting to hold back a distressed expression, his whole body, especially his arms, shaking faintly against the Doctor~

 

DOCTOR:

~his hands go idle on either side of the Master’s rib cage, going from sensually pleasured to concerned in a manner of seconds~ you okay Master?

 

MASTER:

~glances downward at his trembling hands, staring at them briefly before looking back at the Doctor~ it doesn’t matter. ~leans down, intending to kiss the Doctor and forget the short conversation~

 

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master disbelievingly, realizing after a second of thought how much it shouldn’t matter and accepting his way of dismissing the subject. They lost, he realizes, and there’s no way they could have won; not when their goal had been to escape to home alive~

 

MASTER:

~kisses the Doctor gently, closing his eyes and relishing in the kiss, wanting to just stay like this indefinitely. Slowly brings his head back up, opening his eyes and meeting the Doctor’s gaze with a small, bittersweet smile~

 

DOCTOR:

~smiles back a little, forcing his problematic thoughts to the back of his mind only to be made more distressed by other thoughts, trying to appear at least okay as he meets the Master’s gaze equivalently~

 

MASTER:

~sits up entirely~ …we should get dressed before someone decides to check on us again. ~sounding slightly annoyed, gets up and off of the Doctor, hesitant to look away from him as he retrieves his own clothes, pulling on the trousers and t-shirt~

 

DOCTOR:

~nods, inwardly chuckling as the awkward situation plays itself out in his head, climbing off the bed and getting his own trousers on. Curses his choice in clothing as he starts buttoning up his shirt, reasoning that they most likely have under an hour left, though his mind is still a bit foggy~

 

MASTER:

~wanders back towards the bed, looking lightheaded and shaky as he climbs onto the left side and curls up there. After a few seconds he fidgets and sits up, looking around the room before focusing intently on the Doctor, eyes moving back and forth as if trying to read him~

 

DOCTOR:

~once he finishes buttoning up his shirt he picks up his tie to tie it, looking mostly focused but a little worried as he does so and pulls his suit jacket on, buttoning it up~

 

MASTER:

~looks away from the Doctor again, finding a clock on the bedside table and noting the fact that they have approximately 45 minutes left, grimacing slightly as he lays back down and stares at the ceiling, trying to read it, too~

 

DOCTOR:

~once he’s fully dressed he looks over at the Master, wondering what the Master’s thinking as he walks over and sits down next to where his old friend lay, wanting to say something meaningful but finding nothing left to say that can make things any better~

 

MASTER:

~as he carefully inspects the ceiling, his eyes stop moving for a moment, widening slightly and filling with tears, looking thoroughly surprised and distraught as if he’s just been given bad news~

 

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master in fearful confusion~ Master… what is it? ~doesn’t know if he wants to know, wondering at the same time why the Master appeared to be reading off the ceiling, hoping they’re just drunk but knowing that can’t be the whole explanation~

 

MASTER:

~curses in Gallifreyan, closing his eyes and mostly neutralizing his expression except for the small beginnings of a smile as a tear slides down from the corner of his eye, obviously emotionally conflicted~

 

DOCTOR:

~looks increasingly confused, not knowing what to make of the Master’s behavior, knowing his “mood problems” statement was bullcrap~

 

MASTER:

~rolls onto his right side, his expression going thoughtfully blank as he opens his eyes, observing the wall and other furnishings in focused detail~

 

DOCTOR:

~gives up on trying to understand, looking down in front of him in thought, purposefully occupying his mind with anything but the problems at hand~

 

MASTER:

Doctor? ~continues looking straight ahead, sounding oddly casual and deep in thought~

 

DOCTOR:

~gets snapped back to reality from his unproductive thought, adopting a casual tone~ yeah?

 

MASTER:

Don’t do anything stupid. ~looks down at his shivering hands, pointlessly fiddling with his fingers in different ways; sounds wistful and absentminded~

 

DOCTOR:

~quickly glances over at the Master, taking in the request~ I’ll try. ~knows that’s something he can’t really promise~

 

MASTER:

~glances at the clock again, letting out a slight sigh as he slides off of the bed, standing unsteadily and walking over towards the door, falling to his knees when his legs give out and reaching over to collect his hoodie, putting it on~

 

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master in renewed concern, not knowing whether it’s the offline systems or withdrawal from addiction that’s causing this and assuming it’s a mixture of the two~

 

MASTER:

~tries to get up and fails, having no other choice but to remain on the floor, nonchalantly getting himself into a cross-legged position and looking downward in thought. Turns his head to look at the Doctor after a moment~ Should we tell the Tylers what’s going on?

 

DOCTOR:

~sighs, walking over and thinking for a moment before responding~ it’s not their universe and they don’t have any relations to you except through me… all it’d do is worry them more. ~offers a hand to help the Master up~

 

MASTER:

~nods, understanding the Doctor’s point and reaching up to take his hand, using it to lift most of his weight as he pulls himself into a standing position, straightening out his legs and leaning forward into the Doctor slightly. Rests his head sideways on the Doctor’s chest and brings his hands up to loosely grip the lapels on the Doctor’s suit jacket, letting his eyes close~

 

DOCTOR:

~smiles faintly in a reassuring way, looking at the Master with the dim hope that they’re wrong and the Master’s going to live and they’re going to beat GLaDOS and go “home,” like he assumed at the beginning of it all~

 

MASTER:

~after a few minutes he sighs with a sort of finality, sliding his hands down the Doctor’s suit as he opens his eyes and takes the Doctor’s hand in his own, looking up at the other Timelord and speaking reluctantly~ we should get ready to leave… sometime soon.

 

DOCTOR:

~nods a little, thinking for a moment and hesitantly opening the door before asking~ Master—you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but—how did you… find out?

 

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor out at a slow, reluctant trudge, focused on the ground as he thinks through his response~ It was a sort of… prerecorded message. She didn’t tell me directly.

 

DOCTOR:

~matches the Master’s slow pace, grimacing slightly at the thought of hearing Her when he least expects it—Her sending a death threat, no less. Mutters~ sorry I wasn’t there…

 

MASTER:

It’s alright... ~keeps his gaze on the floor, walking close to the Doctor. Sounds like he’s going to add something else, but he decides otherwise when his statement doesn’t work out to be reassuring~

 

DOCTOR:

~is about to ask about what the Master was going to say, deciding against it and trying to think of something reassuring or at least nice to say but failing to do so~

 

MASTER:

~walks down the stairs in silence, leaning into the Doctor’s arm and holding his hand tightly as he focuses on the stairs below him and the task of remaining upright, still shivering and walking unsteadily~

 

DOCTOR:

~lets his own loose grip on the Master’s hand tighten slightly, starting towards the door once they get to the bottom of the steps, stopping before they get to the door and turning around to holler to the Tylers~ we’ve got to go!

 

ROSE:

~jogs into the foyer, focused on the Doctor almost in annoyance~ you can’t just leave without saying goodbye. ~wraps her arms around the Doctor’s neck in a hug, not giving him much time to react before letting go and hugging the Master~

 

MASTER:

~awkwardly goes still and wide-eyed in surprise~

 

ROSE:

~releases him and speaks to them both~ be careful.

 

DOCTOR:

~smiles back, stopping himself from chuckling at the Master’s reaction~ wouldn’t dream of either. ~looks over at Jackie and Ten2 when they walk in~

 

JACKIE:

~walks up and hugs the Doctor~

 

TEN2:

~gives the Doctor a sort of “I know something’s wrong here” face~

 

JACKIE:

~lets go and backs off~

 

MASTER:

~looks at Rose, Jackie, then Ten2, dropping his gaze when he sees Ten2’s suspicion and realizing the fact that he most likely has less than 20 minutes to live by now, it taking a considerable amount of effort to hold back tears~

 

ROSE:

~chuckles at the Doctor’s response, giving a bittersweet smile~ alright; good luck, then.

 

DOCTOR:

~nods, looking over all of them with a little two-fingered salute as a farewell~ I’d say goodbye but who knows, I might run into you guys again. ~gives a little smile, looking over them all one last time before opening the door to go out~

 

MASTER:

~ducks his head and follows the Doctor out without a word, closing the door gently behind them and looking out at the TARDIS, still fighting the urge to cry as he firmly holds the Doctor’s hand, stepping forward and continuing towards the TARDIS with a small sigh~

 

DOCTOR:

~continues toward the TARDIS, keeping his expression as emotionless as possible for himself and the Master. Opens the door and pets the TARDIS doorframe slightly as they walk in, mentally solemnly greeting the TARDIS~

 

TARDIS:

~looking healthily well-lit, greets the Doctor back and notices that something isn’t right, hesitantly inquiring about it~

 

MASTER:

~closes the doors behind them without letting go of the Doctor’s hand~

 

DOCTOR;

~responds a little bitterly with “GLaDOS is going to kill the Master”, pulling up a few memories to help explain the mental statement~ so, back to our dimension…

 

MASTER:

Yeah. ~the TARDIS goes into a bout of distress and confusion, so much so that the Master notices and grows concerned even when she’s communicating towards the Doctor~ hey, is she okay?

 

DOCTOR:

She’s okay; she just asked what’s wrong and I told her. ~tries to comfort the TARDIS, petting the console rim slightly with his available hand. Blinks back tears, the TARDIS’ distress mirroring and emphasizing his own in a slightly overwhelming fashion~

 

MASTER:

~looks down at the console for a moment in thought, glancing over at the Doctor and speaking nonchalantly~ so, is it easier to hop dimensions once there’s a hole in time and space, or should we expect some turbulence?

 

DOCTOR:

~nods a little walking over to the keyboard while he speaks~ yes it’s easier, yes there will be turbulence, and yes for once I’ll put the stabilizers on so it’s not that bad. ~puts in some coordinates~

 

MASTER:

~sighs lightly with relief, walking over to the Doctor and peering at the coordinates, managing to remain casual~ right; where are we headed?

 

DOCTOR:

Through the void to our dimension where we fell out then to the closest source of Huon energy automatically; it’s hard to get exact when traveling between dimensions but I’ve done it more than I should. ~puts the stabilizers on and grabs the lever, looking at it hesitantly for a second and glancing at the Master~ ready?

 

MASTER:

~nods hesitantly, letting his fingers curl around the rim of the console as he keeps his head down, staring directly below himself in nervous anticipation~

 

DOCTOR:

~turns back to the lever, sighing slightly before pulling it and running about the controls as he needs them, the action seeming to have lost its life as he doesn’t feel the need to rush to pointless controls or make exaggerated flourishes~

 

TARDIS:

~shudders as she takes off, strained with the task of hopping dimensions but managing it after a few minutes, seeming relieved to be back in their original universe but also more anxious, feeling GLaDOS’ connection come back~

 

MASTER:

~looks around nervously as he feels it too, taking a quiet deep breath~

 

DOCTOR:

~recognizes GLaDOS’ return from the Master and the TARDIS’ discomfort, landing the TARDIS, hoping they’re not redirected to Aperture. Leans on the console as if waiting for Her to welcome them~

 

MENTAL:

~as soon as the connection is reestablished, the drums come back, gradually making their way back up to the volume they were at before She took them away~

 

GLaDOS:

*Nice to see you’ve come back. Did you like the alternate dimension? It’s a shame I couldn’t monitor you there.*

 

MASTER:

~looks down when She speaks, going still~

 

DOCTOR:

~almost immediately loses his boldly casual posture, his eyes widening in fear~ how could he have forgotten all this trip was was a break? His voice is a little shaky despite the fact that he’s trying to keep it steadily casual~ I-I was familiar with the dimension, actually. Said hello to a few old friends, had a beer or two.

 

GLaDOS:

*Good, good.*

 

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor solemnly, lowering his gaze again when GLaDOS continues~

 

GLaDOS:

*Now I don’t want to have to negotiate, but I will if I have to. Come on over to the facility; I have some unfinished business.*

 

DOCTOR:

~grits his teeth in anger and distaste~ yeah, we got your little message. Also, bugging the TARDIS was a bit obvious. ~speaks as if criticizing GLaDOS’ tactic, inwardly terrified~

 

GLaDOS:

*Oh come on, I’ve given you a warning and a maximum of six hours to do whatever the hell you want—without the drums. I’ve been…* ~pauses, emphasizing the next word as if she’s surprised, almost a little disgusted~ * _…courteous._ *

 

DOCTOR:

~sighs, hanging his head and very slowly turning and walking back to the keyboard, staring at it, his vision blurred by tears as he speaks in a tone of pure hatred~ answer me this, then; do I really, in the grand scheme of things, have a choice?

 

GLaDOS:

*The Master is going to die either way. So, in that sense, you don’t have choice. But you do have the choice of being compliant or difficult right now.*

 

MASTER:

~slowly walks around the console to stand at the Doctor’s side~

 

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes for a second to recollect himself, tapping in the all-too-familiar coordinates to GLaDOS’ mainframe and looking over at the lever, knowing pulling it would bring the Master to his death but not pulling it makes GLaDOS frustrated and the Master still dies. Takes the brakes off, remembering what the Master said about headaches before reaching over to the lever and pulling it~

 

GLaDOS:

*Thank you.*

 

MASTER:

~leans into the Doctor, closing his eyes as the TARDIS takes off~

 

TARDIS:

~quietly goes into flight, and landing soon after~

 

MASTER:

~wraps his arms around the Doctor’s waist, his voice wavering~ see you later, Theta. ~holds him tightly, shaking a little~

 

DOCTOR:

~wraps his arms around the Master, hugging him as tightly as he can without it feeling violent~ see you then, Koschei. ~a tear of his falls through the grated floor. Loosens his grip after a second to let the Master go~

 

MASTER:

~slips downward when the Doctor lets him go, his grip loosening and disappearing as his legs limply give out underneath of him. Falls to the floor lightly, staring straight ahead with his eyes half closed and a look of dulled fear on his face, eventually giving in and closing his eyes, going still~

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door opens and revised neurotoxin filters thickly into the TARDIS~

 

The Doctor looks down at the Master’s limp form, tears he’s been holding back sliding down his face as it screws up in pain. He lets himself fall to his knees and look over the Master desperately for signs of life. Anger, fear, dread, desperation, loss, emptiness, and grief fill his mind wherever the drums aren’t, the neurotoxin making him fall and everything go black, though the pain from it seems trivial by comparison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider joining our discord server! https://discord.gg/pSKuCSx


End file.
